Washuu's Dragonball Z
by Shuu
Summary: What happens when you cross the world of Tenchi Muyo! with Dragonball? Bound together by a singular woman, the world of DBZ is quite different when you include other characters! With Washuu's sister leading the way, what new perils do they face...?
1. Prelude to Destruction

Authors Notes

__

Thoughts

Time break/scene change.

Dramatic pose with waves crashing below

****

Prelude to Destruction

Peace is never truly fulfilled. The world is constantly thrown into chaos and anarchy, and never is world peace truly achieved within the entire planet. Peace never lasts long, especially not in the eyes of a group of people, whom trouble always seems to follow along their heals…

But for today, things were rather peaceful, especially at the Masaki household. Sasami was cleaning up breakfast, clearing the table and beginning on the daily housework. The sun was shining in on this peaceful day, and all seemed typical at the house…even the backyard exploding. By now, the family had gotten used to such things, especially with surprise-visits from Mihoshi and the Jurain Royalty. Especially considering the fact that two Saiya-jins resided there, their thirst for battling and gaining strength never quenching. Today was such a case with those two…

Ryoko was hovering over the smoldering creator which her 'aunt,' so to speak, had created by a back-firing chi blast. She was currently laughing her head off, pointing her finger down at her. Like many of the residents there, Ryoko looked quite a bit different then before. Although dressed similarly to how she did before- loose fitting, slightly odd looking and revealing outfits concerning mainly of red, with other dark colors. However, her hair had gotten quite longer- down to her waist- although her bangs and the pieces of hair hanging over her ears remained the same length. Now, instead of wearing only one gem earring, she appeared to have three on one ear.

Meanwhile, the woman- Watzu, Washuu's twin sister- was still standing in the crater, staring up at the laughing Ryoko with a rather perturbed, and yet confused, expression upon her face. Unlike Ryoko, Watzu's hair had gotten considerably shorter during the past years, now falling down to her shoulders- still up in it's trade-mark ponytail. Her loose treads of pink hair fell over her shoulders and into her eyes, and were, like the rest of her, covered with shoot and dust. She was now dressed in more common earth clothing, although her green-and-black arm warmers remained. Wearing a baggy T-shirt with flame along the sleeves, and a very low-cut neck, she had on a mesh shirt under it. It was impossible to tell the color of her shirt- or her jeans- because of the amount of dust covering her.

While the two were at their antics, apparently Masaki Tenchi would have none of this. Storming out of the house, he glared at Watzu, then at Ryoko. Those harsh glares from under his long black bangs caused Ryoko to shut up, as she hovered to the ground and landed at the edge of the crater. Watzu walked up it slowly and dusted herself off, looking towards the Jurain Prince. He, too, had changed- his bangs were longer and so was the rest of his hair, sticking up only slightly before being pulled into a loose pony-tail at the base of his neck, falling down to his waist. Glaring at the two, he put his hands on his hips in a threatening manor.

"I thought I told you two to SPAR AT THE SHRINE!" He fumed, pointing up the hill towards the shrine. Continue to dust herself off, Watzu coughed and shook her head, shaking the dust and dirt from her hair. She really needed a bath…

"Katsuhito kicked us out for sparring there!" She yelled back, glaring and trying to fix her charred hair, "Damn chi…" She muttered under her breath, whipping some of the singe from her clothing, "This is going to take FOREVER to wash off." Ryoko snickered slightly at the much taller woman, shaking her head and looking back to Tenchi.

"Oh come on, Tenchi!" She whined pleadingly, "You know what feather-head said," She then spoke with a doofy accent, "'Saiya-jins cannot resist the urge to get stronger and continue battling fierce opponents!'" Tenchi let out an exasperated sigh, obviously not having any of this.

"I'm getting sick of you two destroying everything!" The two women whined collectively, "Why can't you two just settle down and live normally?! Do you have any IDEA what all of this costs?!" Another collective whine came from both at once. As if on cue, Washuu, the mad scientist, appeared hovering upside-down behind Tenchi.

"Now now, Tenchi!" she said, the black-haired boy jumping about a foot up into the air, "You know very well that the Saiya-jin within them makes them impulsively want to fight something!" Ryoko stared at her mother with silted eyes, "What did I tell you?" She muttered to Watzu, the other woman nodding her head and folding her arms. The pink-haired genius flipped over and onto her feet, chucking slightly and shaking her head. "Of course, if you want, I can construct a dome of sorts for these two delinquents. That way, no damage will be done to the shrine or the house!…Unless Lady Mihoshi crashes into the pond again." Suddenly, both of the half-breed's eyes lit up like a child's eyes at Christmas, hearing that they could spar without getting yelled at. Although yelling really didn't effect Watzu- Ryoko still felt hurt whenever she upset Tenchi…perhaps her feelings for him never faded…

"Could you do it…SOON?" Tenchi pressed, glancing at Ryoko and Watzu out of the corner of his eye, "I can't stand to see more repair costs because of them… I'm not made of money." Washuu chuckled.

"Mmmaayybee…" She snickered, grabbing him by his pony-tail and began to drag him inside. Tenchi got somewhat of a goofy grin and sweatdroped, knowing what she was planning, though he didn't mind…She stopped briefly, turning back to the two staring at them, "Oh yeah…Watzuie, didn't some of your old friends ask you to go over to that pervert's house today?" With that said, Washuu continued her march inside.

"…Ack!" Watzu gasped, dusting more singe off of her, "I'm going to be late!" She wailed, taking off and shooting into the sky. Ryoko sweatdroped.

"Jeez," The ex-space pirate scratched her head, "All that hurry, she forgot that black cabbit spawn."

Another peaceful day was beginning in another area, the sun shining as well upon the strange, small pink house. Sitting outside were the familiar figures of Muton Roshi, reading a dirty magazine, hoping to get some 'reading' done before Bulma appeared. Looming over his shoulder was Kuririn, also getting a peek at some 'goods' before the women appeared. Both of them knew very well how Bulma would react- though because neither of them knew that strange pirate girl well, they weren't sure how SHE would react. With that aside, the two reached a rather…lustful pull out in the magazine, the sound of a hovercraft came from over-head. Quickly, Muton Roshi folded the magazine up and stuffed it under his lawn chair, hopping out of it, mumbling something about the good view being ruined. As the hovercraft landed on the island, the blue-haired Bulma hopped out. And, like pretty much everyone else, she too had changed. In fact, her hair was cut SO short, it looked almost like a guys! What a change for her. She grinned and waved to the two.

"Hey" She grinned more, hitting the button on the side of the craft and returning it to it's capsule state.

"Hey Bulma!" Kuririn added with enthusiasm, waving like a crazed maniac at her. He was always trying to get her attention and show off to her…Roshi also waved and trotted over to her, reaching out towards her.

"Hey Bulma…eh hehe…" He slid closer, "Why don't you let me jus--" Before he could even finish is sentence, Bulma produced a huge mallet and whacked him upside the head, sending him into the side of the house. She twitched, tossing the mallet over her shoulder and dusting her hands off. Well, at least her PERSONALITY hadn't changed! Roshi sat up and rubbed the huge bump now existing on his head. Kuririn sweatdroped, good ol' Bulma. He decided not to press the topic of how perverted Roshi still was, and quickly changed it to something preferably more lighter.

"Err, heh…" He scratched his bald head, "Do you know where Yamcha is--" Before he could finish, Bulma screamed loudly, cutting him off. The monk sweatdroped and blinked his eyes a few times.

"YAMCHA!!" The blue-haired woman fumed, clenching her fists and twitching madly, "That bastard left me high and dry to go play BASEBALL!! Growl! I don't need HIM anyway!!" Kuririn regretted asking about him, coughed loudly and changed the subject from Yamcha to the other members whom were missing.

"Erm…What about Gokou and Watzu? Didn't they both say the could come?" He asked, inching away from Bulma incase she snapped yet again.

"Knowing Gokou, he'll show up eventually!" Roshi said, crossing his arms and nodding, "He's more reliable then that girl, considering she vanished after that first Tenka-ichi Budokai. I'm not sure HOW she found out about this, though, or if she'll at all."

"Shesh," Bulma muttered, crossing her arms, "She still needs to explain to us that weird rabbit-cat-crystal-thing to us…And why did she just up and leave? She didn't even meet us afterwards!" She sighed, seeing the black cabbit transforming into a huge, black crystal-like ship thing in her mind.

As if on cue, Watzu's green aura could be seen streaking through the sky, plopping down before the group on the grass. "Ack! I'm sorry I'm late!!" She wailed, flopping down onto the lawn. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the three faces looking down at her, "Damn, I forgot how far it is from Okayama to here!" She pushed herself up and dusted herself off, "I'm surprised you actually made it…" Bulma muttered. Watzu twitched, "And that's suppose to mean?!" The pink-haired woman stood up, towering over the blue-haired woman. Bulma glared back at Watzu.

"Err…Hello?" Kuririn said, trying to get Watzu from pounding Bulma into the ground. The towering woman looked over to him, blinked, and placed her hand on his head, measuring. A strange look crossed her face, as she moved her hand down to where he was the last time she saw him.

"…Why haven't you grown any?" She asked, peering down at him that strange look. "Honestly, I haven't a clue…" Kuririn responded, sighing unhappily. Watzu laughed full-heatedly, squatting down and whapping the monk on the back. Which then sent him through the side of the house. "Whoops…Sorry 'bout that, Baldy!" She laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Say…" She inquired, looking at Roshi then and Bulma, "Where's Gokou and that bandit with the weird hair?" Bulma twitched heavily at the mention of Yamcha again, "…Did I do something wrong?" Watzu whispered to Roshi before Bulma could explode suddenly, "Just back away…" He muttered.

"ARRGH! THAT NO GOOD BASTARD!!" She screamed, throwing her arms up into the air, "I DON'T NEED MEN!!" Watzu sweatdroped

"The world must be ending…Bulma doesn't want a man." Once that escaped her mouth, Watzu then suffered the same fate as Roshi, being smacked with a mallet on her head, she didn't move very far though. A large bump appeared on her head as she narrowed her eyes, "…Gee, thanks…" The Washuu clone muttered, trying to keep her cool. She coughed, "What about Gokou, then?" She blinked, and looked up.

"I can sense his _chi_," Kuririn said, looking up as well, "He should be here soon." Again, as if on cue, the Kin-tou'on was seen coming up in the distance. Watzu grinned as it neared them, and Gokou jumped off onto the island…it would be good to see him again, after all of these years.

"Hey everyone!" Gokou exclaimed in his usual cheerful tone, holding a small boy in his arms. Watzu didn't even notice the kid, but gawked at the taller man. She held her hand up to where his height was, and measured it up to her…he was up to her nose now.

"Holy shit, you grew a lot!" She exclaimed, Gokou laughing at this comment_ Well, I guess it's because he's a full breed Saiya-jin._ She thought, Gokou putting the child down and giving Watzu a hardy hug. _Damn, he's gotten strong_, She coughed a little and grinned some to herself.

"It's been ages!" He said happily, releasing her and picking up the boy again, who was looking quite nervous and shy. Was a cute little boy he was, dressed in traditional Japanese garb and a little Dragonball on his head. Only then did everyone notice the boy in his arms.

"Err, are you BABYSITTING, Gokou?" Kuririn asked with some sarcasem, blinking some and gaining a sweatdrop. Gokou laughed some, and patted the boy on the head.

"He's my Son!" He said with great pride, beaming greatly. Everyone face vaulted, Watzu just standing there with an odd expression on her face. Bulma, Roshi and Kuririn rose to their feet again and gawked at the two.

"Y…Y…your _SON?!"_ Everyone said almost in unison, Gokou grinning with great pride about his little boy.

"His name is Gohan, after my Grandfather." He placed the boy down onto the grass. _But his grandfa-…_Watzu began to think, then remembered, _Ah right…he doesn't remember being a Saiya-jin. Who the hell did he have his kid with?_ The little boy bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you all." He said, the others bowing as well. "What a polite personality…"Bulma said, scratching her head.

"Yeah, Chichi's been raising him…" Gokou muttered, "Gohan, these are my friends!" He said with a grin, "Kuririn," He gestured to each of the people there when he introduced them, "Muton Roshi, Bulma, and Watzu." Gohan, in turn, bowed to each of them as they were introduced. Muton Roshi, Bulma and Kuririn bowed respectively, Watzu waving a little awkwardly. Noticing the old turtle, Gohan's face lit up, and waddled over to him, and began to have a pleasant conversation with the turtle. Gokou gave each of the other member's big ol' hugs then turned to Watzu.

"Watzu, you vanished for years! You didn't even say goodbye, what happened?" He asked, Watzu sighed and scratched her head.

"Well, after that first Tenka-ichi Budokai, I meet up with this girl who's my twin sister. She just came out of no-where, and practically killed me with this hug around my neck. Strange thing is I don't remember her at all…"She explained, "So, I went over to stay with her…and meet some really interesting people. I kept training and stuff…she got married to this really nice guy, he lets me stay there." She grinned alittle…of course, she failed to mention that the man Washuu married was the crown prince of an alien nation, "And they have four kids…sheesh. His grandfather has really taught me a lot too. I think you guys should meet him sometime."

"So THAT'S why we didn't hear from you for years!" Bulma grinned, "You could've at least called…but… how did you know we were coming here?" Watzu sighed and tapped her head,

"I'm psychic, remember? I wanted to check in on you guys, I do sometimes…and found out about this thing," The group then did an 'Ohhh yeahhh' thing.

"What's you're sister like?" Kuririn asked, imagining another huge woman like Watzu walking the earth, with spikey pink hair and a flat chest.

"She's tiny. Like, under five feet." The group fell over, "But she's flamboyant and makes up with her shortness with her eccentricness. Plus, she's a frickin' genius. That girl confuses me so much sometimes…" Bulma gasped, her eye twitching.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked, "_I'M _THE ONLY GENIUS AROUND HERE!!" She yelled, the group putting their hands over their ears. "You don't have to get so worked up, Bulma…" Gokou asked, rubbing his ears. Suddenly, he and Kuririn and Watzu turned their heads towards where Watzu had come from, sensing some chi coming from that area.

"Who's that…?" Kuririn asked, quirking an eyebrow. Watzu sweatdroped.

"Ryoko…what the hell does she want?" She muttered, sighing. "Ryoko?" Kuririn asked, Watzu shaking her head, "Err…she's one of my nieces…" Watzu replied, feeling the chi coming closer. Just as she would've come into sight, the face of everyone's favorite Space Pirate appeared on the grass.

"EEEYAAHH!" Watzu screamed, clinging to the porch-beam, then growling at Ryoko, "I TOLD you not to do that! You know that kind of shit is FREAKY!"

"Err…?" Bulma muttered, "How'd she appear?" Ryoko snorted, Watzu quickly unlatching herself from the pole and coughing loudly. The space pirate tossed a black cabbit at Watzu- Sojna-Ohki- who caught her and petted her head.

"Meya -"

"You forgot your cabbit," Ryoko muttered, looking around, and spotted Gokou, "…Is THIS the guy you keep raving about? It's hard not to miss that hair!" Watzu eeped and zoomed over clamping her hands over the space-pirates mouth.

"W…wa…what're you saying?!?!" She hissed, Ryoko promptly biting down on her hand, "OW!"

"…Is this, eh heh…a FRIEND of yours…?" Roshi said with lust in his voice, his eyes glancing at Ryoko's figure under his shades, creeping closer to her. Ryoko twitched at the lecherous man's approach, summoning her beam sword in her palm, causing the group to panic, "Suck it, old man!" She hissed, tossing it forward and driving it into his skull, the beam disappearing.

"ACK! Muton Roshi!!" Kuririn eeped, rushing over to his master. Surprisingly, or not, Roshi sat up and rubbed his bleeding forehead, "Ow…" Ryoko dusted her hands off,

"That'll teach yo..u…?" She stared, "…How the HELL?! I drove that sword right into your BRAIN, old man!" Sonja hopped from Watzu's hands and landed on Ryoko's shoulder, meyaing. "…Oh right, forgot about that. Watzu, I came to also tell 'ya that Sasami had a 'nother of those dreams."

"…Again?" the other pirate sighed, the group still confused about Ryoko and now this Sasami person. "Yeah, but this time in concerns you…or should I say, YOU" Ryoko pointed to Gokou, "She said some guy with roster hair was in it. From the description she gave and the one you gave, 'figures it's you. And since it IS you, you better watch your back, buster."

"Some sort of psychic dream?" Bulma tilted her head, and glanced at Gokou, "…Now that its mentioned, your hair DOES look like a roster, Gokou." Gokou then reached up to his head and stroked the pieces of his hair sticking out ad odd ends.

"It does??" He blinked, lowering his hands, "I don't think it does…" Watzu twitched and clenched her fists, glaring at her old friends,

"Guys, This Sasami's dreams aren't suppose to be taken LIGHTLY!" She yelled, a vein popping on her head, "She sees the future! And it's never a good sign!" The group looked skeptical…yeah, sure, right. Kuririn, however, seemed to be believing this.

"B-But…what happened? What's it about? Oh no, what if it's bad?!" He whined, not getting any attention from the others.

"AHEM!" Ryoko continued, glaring at them, "She said the roster guy was attacked by someone like him. Sas said that the two didn't necessarily look alike…but, she could feel they were the _SAME._ Which means…" She pointed to Gokou, "They're the same race."

"Huh?" Gokou blinked, "Race? You mean human? There's a lot of humans on this planet, you know!" Ryoko quirked an eyebrow and was about to bark something at him, Watzu sighing and grasping Ryoko's large ears, "He doesn't know he's a Saiya-jin…" she whispered, Ryoko rolling her golden eyes, "Whatever…"

"Was that all?" Bulma asked, suddenly getting suspicious of Watzu and Gokou, "So someone who was same as Gokou was in some dream, big deal!" Of course, she, Roshi and Kuririn all knew those two weren't 'normal.' What human being turned into a giant monkey during the full moon?! Watzu twitched some, not feeling inclined to tell them yet. Of course, she wanted to HURT Bulma, for underestimating the truth behind Sasami's dreams. Ryoko coughed to gain everyone's attention back to her.

"Well, Roster 'ere was covered in blood, and was gasping for breath. Like, holding his chest as a pool of blood formed under him. Apparently that other person like him was…responsible for that attack, although he was pretty much up a shit creek without a paddle. Like Roster. Then, the two disappeared into the blood pool and some evil laughter occurred or something," Ryoko said with bluntness, the others suddenly looking sheepish, "By then she had woken up."

"Eep, what a gruesome dream…I wonder what it means…" Bulma looked pale, Kuririn nodded. Gohan, thankfully, didn't really understand what was said, but decided it was better not to know. However, he could sense the tension between the group, scurrying over to his father and gripping his leg. Clasping her hands together, Ryoko suddenly grinned and took off of the ground,

"Well, that's it, its about time for a Bath!" She exclaimed, disappearing from view. As Ryoko disappeared, her chi flying off. Once her chi was too far-gone to be noticed, suddenly the group felt another chi source coming at them…from a different direction. Suddenly, Watzu looked like she was choking, her eyes going wide, a shocked and angry expression crossing her face. Slowly her fists clenched, her skin quickly loosing it's color.

"…That Chi…" Kuririn said with darkness in his tone, lowering his head as his eyes narrowed. Gokou nodded, standing in front of Bulma and Gohan protectively "Its enormous…and evil…" The bald monk muttered with the same darkness.

"It can't be Piccolo…" Gokou muttered, "It's…way to big!" With that said, he looked over to Watzu. Her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were turning white, her eyes still wide and her pupils dilated. Her entire body was shaking very badly, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Her tail was beginning to poof out.

"Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit!" She hissed under her breath, her eyes narrowing into a glare, "There is no fucking way he can be ALIVE!" Bulma looked over at her as well, blinking her eyes.

"…What? Who're you talking about?" She asked, Watzu only shaking more, her Chi rising…she was not happy.

"After all of these years…They finally come to get him!" She yelled with fierceness, looking up to the sky. Her eyes narrowed even more as she slowly pointed to the fast approaching figure, "…Him…" The group looked up over in the direction, and before they knew it, he had landed before him. The man was tall, perhaps about as tall as Gokou, and a mean expression on his face. Slowly, he crossed his arms over his black-and-brown armoire, his black, spiky hair blowing in the wind. The wind slowly stopped, the man staring out with his black eyes through some sort of green Chi detector of sorts. Slowly, he smirked at the group.

"Well well," He said in a snide, smug tone, "It seems not only is Kakarotto here, but the little half-breed Wakkorette is here as well! This could prove…_beneficial…_" Watzu growled under her breath, her nails digging into the skin on her palms. Blood began to run down from the inside of her fists, dripping out and falling to the ground.

"…Raditzu…" Watzu hissed darkly, Everyone looking at her for answers...


	2. Death's Advocate

Authors Notes

__

Thoughts

Time Break

****

Death's Advocate

Everyone had gathered together, and soon they would fall. Little did the group know that Death was breathing down their necks. The cold grip of the Reaper was encircling them. Soon, disastrous events would rock the Earth. Things that once were will never be. Things that could be will be changed, lost forever within the grip of time, death and Fate. Perhaps it was Fate that was leading the people of Earth to doom. Perhaps it was something else. The Unexpected will happen, but no one on Earth knows or understands this…at least, not at this moment. It will all be played out very soon…very soon indeed.

Looking down upon the Earth, the guardian of the planet, Kami-sama, narrowed his eyes. The current state of events were very troublesome. Already, he knew very well that the threat which had landed would be far more then Gokou, or any of the others, could possibly handle. While there were people on Earth with the power to defeat this person- they must not be involved with such things. This was a battle for Gokou, and his alone. Already, the wrinkled guardian could feel death looming overhead. Lingering over the island where the Kame House rested. He was not sure who would die, but he knew that with their death, terrible things would follow. The Fate of the World was beginning to change, and yet Kami-sama could not do anything about it. All he could do was observe silently while the world began to lead towards destruction.

Gripping against his cane, Kami-sama's brow furrowed. He knew what to do when whomever must die would. He knew that a greater threat would be coming, and that this person must train with the best of the best. He only hoped that the person who would die would not be important to the Future of the Earth.

"Kami-sama," A voice said from behind him, causing the old green-skinned man to lose his train of thought. Turning around, he looked towards a small pale-skinned figure, who did not look male nor female. It's hair flowed out from behind them, the light causing the usually black hair to shimmer violet. Their eyes were most odd- the whites being a bright amber color, while their iris and pupils were white, "You seem troubled." Kami-sama sighed and turned back around, peering down at the Earth from his look-out.

"Shiinto," He said, his brows furrowing again, "The Fate of the world is about to change drastically…someone will die soon." He lowered his head down and closed his eyes.

"Should I go down there to assist them?" The person- Shiinto, apparently, asked. Opening his eyes, Kami-sama lifted his head up and stared at the sky.

"No," He said simply, "We must not do anything to alter this terrible Fate. Doing so may prove to be more disastrous then the original Fate…" Kami-sama closed his eyes again, "All we can do is wait. Wait and see…" Shiinto remained silent, staring at Kami-sama, slowly nodding their head.

At the Kame House- the small pink home which Muton Roshi resided in- Gokou and his friends stood in front of a man like him…and yet it wasn't like him. There this person stood, who seemed to know Watzu, with an unbelievable amount of chi radiating from his body. By now, Watzu had gone nearly as pale as a ghost, her entire body shaking badly as blood ran down from her clenched fists, dripping onto the ground. Something about this man either frightened or angered her, put it was difficult to see which of these emotions were painted across her face. Perhaps it was both, and most likely, it was. Sonja-Ohki, the black cabbit companion of Watzu, was currently bristled and hissing at the man. She, too, was not pleased to see him.

"Well well," The man said in a snide, smug tone, "It seems not only is Kakarotto here, but the little half-breed Wakkorette is here as well! This could prove…_beneficial_…"

"What the hell…?!" Bulma yelled, looking to Watzu, who apparently knew this man. Wakkorette?! Kakarotto?! What was going on? "Who's Kakarotto? And Wakkorette?!" Bulma demanded, the man glaring at Watzu. "How do you know this guy, eh?!" The man turned his head towards Bulma, a sneer crossing his angry, smug face.

"Humph!" He snorted, crossing his arms, "And why are there still HUMANS here?! With both of you here, I would think this planet would be clear of all life!" It was now quite obvious that the emotion overtaking Watzu was one of anger, her teeth gritting against each other and a low growl coming from the back of her throat. For a brief instant, her eyes flashed teal, but return to their normal green only a second later.

"Oh will you just shut up, Raditzu?!" She yelled, obviously trying to regain her control of herself before something bad would happen. The anger was overwhelming, and her chi was beginning to spike. Normally she kept it very low, but something about this guy really pissed her off for some reason. Slowly, Watzu took a deep breath and calmed down a little, her Chi returning to normal. Unclenching her fists, the color began to return to her skin, even though the blood from her palms continued to flow. Emerald eyes did not leave the man- whose name is apparently Raditzu. "I don't give a damn about Vejita-sei…in fact, I'm HAPPY it was blown up! And you can't do a damn thing to drag me OR Kakarotto back with you to your puny little 'Master,' Raditzu!" Something about that comment struck a cord in Raditzu, a cross look painting across his face. Unfolding his crossed arms, he threw a punch at Watzu at speeds even Gokou could not follow easily. In an instant, just after Raditzu threw a punch, his face suddenly twisted into a look of shock and slight pain. A crunching sound was heart. It became apparent that Watzu had caught his fist, crushing it in her hand and pushing it backwards. "Don't even try, Radish." She grumbled, releasing his hand.

"Wha…what's going ON?!" Kuririn demanded, already in a fighting stance in front of Bulma. He knew this guy was evil, as did everyone else here. Gokou also stood in a ready stance, protecting his son. Even if Raditzu was insanely powerful, he was _not _going to let him harm Gohan. Watzu took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I haven't been honest with you people…" She sated, opening her eyes and glaring at Raditzu, "Gokou…this is your elder brother, Raditzu." By this comment, Gokou's jaw dropped, gawking. The other people present looked at Gokou, then at Raditzu with wide eyes.

"Wha…I don't have a brother!" He exclaimed, "He can't be my brother!" Raditzu's eyebrow twitched slightly, crossing his arms. He winced slightly from his slightly crushed hand, but tried to ignore the pain.

"What?" He grumbled, "Did you hit your _head _or something, Kakarotto?! You don't even remember your brother!" Gokou blinked and rubbed his head.

"Actually, I did." All at once, the entire group face-vaulted to the ground. Muton Roshi was the first to stand, dusting himself off. Might as well tell everyone.

"When I last spoke to Son Gohan, he said that he found a strange boy with a monkey tail inside of a pod of some sort," He explained, leaning on his staff a little, "When the boy awoke from the strange slumber, he was a terror child, wanting to destroy and kill anything that came in his path. However, one day, while traveling with the boy, this child fell into a canyon and hit his head on a rock.. Once he came to again, he was the sweetest, most placid boy you could ever meet…Gohan named him Gokou." He sighed slightly, "He told me not to tell anyone, but now I don't see a point not to hide it any longer."

"So you're aliens?!" Bulma gasped, her eyes going wide, "Th-then…" She looked over to Watzu, staring at her tail, "Watzu must be as well…"

"Precisely," Raditzu said with a cocky smirk upon his face.

"N-No…no way!!" Gokou yelled, his fists clenching. He was beginning to look panicked, "I can't be an alien!"

"You are, I'm afraid," Watzu responded, crossing her arms and closing her green eyes, "We're apart of an elite fighting race, known as _Saiya-jins._ Some of the strongest beings in the galaxy, and possibly the universe.

"This galaxy is divided into two parts; that of the Empire of Jurai, and that of the 'Illegal Planet Trade,'" she continued, opening her eyes again to look at Raditzu, a sneer upon her face, "While Jurai holds around two thirds of this Galaxy, the I.P.T. continues to spread slowly, by hiring warrior races, much like us Saiya-jins. They send us, and other races apart of the I.P.T., to come to choice planets in the 'Netrual' zone. They then exterminate all sentient life, and SELL the planets to their allies. It's a quite effective way of brining more part of the Galaxy into their grasp.

"It just so turns out that Earth is RIGHT on the boarder between Jurai and the Planet Trade," Watzu continued to speak, everyone staring at her in half awe, half fear, "That is why BOTH factions exist here and secretly fight over this planet."

"T…the…then your…?" Kuririn gulped, looking just a tad bit frightened (A tad is actually an understatement). Watzu shook her head, opening her eyes again to glare at Raditzu.

"No. I'm an outcast of the Saiya-jin society because I have unpure blood; a half-breed," She explained, "I only happened upon this planet by _ACCIDENT_. I only stayed because Gokou, who did loose his memory, reminded me of home…I don't know why I cared though. I thought he was the last remaining member of my race, even if he didn't remember who, or what, he was. Perhaps I felt safe knowing that I wouldn't be shunned for my unpure blood, or I felt comfortable here. I'm not exactly sure."

"Why…why didn't you tell us before?!" Bulma demanded, though still quite freaked out that the lot of them were aliens. Then again, everyone else there was quite shocked, especially Gokou.

"Even though I WAS a space pirate, I still had my dignity…I wasn't allowed to TELL you," Watzu responded, sighing, though still eyeing Raditzu, "This planet is under the Galaxy Police's 'Protection Code,' which means that beings who live on a planet happen not to know of extraterrestrial life must NOT find out by aliens landing on their planet. The Police make sure no ships enter their radar range. The beings on planets under the code must find out ON THEIR OWN that aliens--"

"Hmph!" Raditzu snorted, cutting Watzu off, "Quite touching, but you're forgetting quite a bit," He slowly smirked, "Us Saiya-jins are sent to promising planets, _regardless _of that damn polices' CODE. We send our strongest, full-grown warriors to planets, which have beings with high _chi,_ or that the population would be difficult to remove easily. However, no warrior gets strong overnight, so we send infants to planets like THIS one, so that they may grow in power!

"It is…ESPECIALLY lucky that this planet, Kakarotto, has a moon," The bushy-haired Saiya-jin continued, "Why, you would've eliminated the life in a matter of years…except you had to hit your DAMN LITTLE HEAD!"

"K…Kakarotto…" Bulma gulped, "I remember now…Watzu called Gokou that when we first meet…!" Shaking her head, she glared over at Raditzu, "How awful though…sending children to planets where they might die! All to raise power…" Kuririn looked quite pale and frightened by now,

"Ulp…They make Piccolo look like the little kid next door!" He gasped. Gokou narrowed his eyes at his so-called brother, his fists clenching. So many questions ran through his head, mostly about himself and why Raditzu. But, suddenly one question became filtered out above the others.

"Wait…why is it lucky that we have a moon?" He asked, looking…confused at the moment. Why would having a moon be lucky?

"The full moon gives off a certain kind of radiation to the planet it orbits," Watzu explained, "Combine a full moon with a Saiya-jins tail…and our true forms are revealed." Kuririn and Bulma suddenly paled. They knew what that meant…the giant monkey forms which Gokou took every time he looked at a full moon with his tail!

"Ah-ha…" Muton Roshi exclaimed, "So that's why they changed during a full moon…" Bulma gulped. Both Raditzu and Watzu still had their tails, hopefully…this would all be over before the moon rose. But was it going to be a full moon tomorrow? She wasn't sure, but if this dragged out too long…she paled at the thought. Gokou's eyes narrowed, his fists clenching.

"What're you talking about?!" He yelled, getting on the defensive again. Raditzu opened his mouth to respond to the question, then noticed something off about Gokou…

"! Kakarotto, where is your tail…?!" He demanded, pointing towards his younger brother. Gokou glanced behind himself briefly, then back to Raditzu.

"It got removed a long time ago…"

"You FOOL!" Raditzu screamed, an extremely angry look crossing his face, "That's why you've become so _COMFORTABLE_ here! Living as one of THEM! My own little BROTHER!!" Gokou clenched his fists, narrowing his black eyes at his elder brother.

"Shut up!" He yelled, "I don't CARE if you're my brother or not! I don't CARE if I'm an alien! You…you and your ways, they're just WRONG!" He gasped, pausing and calming down a little. No need to get worked up. He then pointed his thumb over his shoulder, smiling a little though his glare, "My name is Son Gokou now! So get the heck offa my planet!!" Bulma, Kuririn and Roshi all nodded in agreement, glaring at the tall Saiya-jin before them.

"You tell him, Gokou!" Bulma exclaimed, lifting her hand up and flipping Raditzu off.

"Even IF his blood and body are of a blood-thirsty race," Muton Roshi began, "His _soul_ is that of an Earthling! And he's not just an Earthling, either! He's the best damn Earthling I know!"

"He's even SAVED this world once!" Kuririn added on, "So will you just go already?" The group seemed confident that their words would get through to the man before them. Raditzu smirked, chuckling to himself.

"Seriously though," He said, "Did you honestly think I would just leave because you told me to, hmm? Heh…I suppose _you_ don't care, Wakkorette, but perhaps Kakarotto will! Even if he does not remember that our planet, Bejita-sei, was destroyed by an asteroid. Just like that, the entire mighty Saiya-jin race was destroyed, reduced to mer ashes! Including our parents- _your_ parents - Kakarotto!" Gokou grimaced slightly at the mention of his real parents, now dead, his glare slowly deepening. He didn't even know them, but it somehow struck a cord in him that made him feel bad.

"Out of hundreds," Raditzu continued, "Only four full-blooded Saiya-jins remain! Including YOU, Kakarotto! And, even though she is only a mer _half-breed_, Wakkorette could…assist us in re-forming the mighty Saiya-jin race! Hehhehheh!" Raditzu promptly threw his head back and cackled loudly, holding his arms out to the side and his palms to the sky. For a long while, he didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that other people were there, just cackling madly for quite some time. The group sweatdropped at this random fit of mad laughter, except for Watzu- who wasn't amused in the least.

"Jackass," Watzu hissed, flipping Raditzu off, "Like I'd have sex with the likes of _you!_" Or, for that matter, whoever was left alive. Still laughing, Raditzu didn't hear what she said, and suddenly stopped laughing.

"Us four only survived because we were on other worlds," He said, regaining his composure, "Exterminating the life on them! We are alive because we were doing what our race does best, killing. Except, of course, for _you¸_my poor forgetful brother, and Wakkorette.

"Us remaining three came across a planet recently, which we know will fetch a _very_ good price in the I.P.T. However, the natives there are quite…_potent_. Even _three_ Saiya-jin's would have difficulty defeating them all! But five…Thank the God's I remembered YOU, Kakarotto! Running into Wakkorette was most fortunate as well, even if she is just a half-breed!" Raditzu smirked wildly, "Even with just _you,_ my poor, ill-trained amnesiac little brother, it would be enough to tip the scales…but with Wakkorette as well, we should be able to eliminate the natives without much problems! Imagine it, Kakarotto, Wakkorette! The carnage, the trill of battle…the blood staining your hands! Feel your Saiya-jin blood _stir!!" _Raditzu seemed to be getting into his little description quite passionately, his hands to the sides, grinning madly at Watzu and Gokou. Neither of them seemed moved by his words.

"I…I WON'T!" Gokou yelled, falling into an offensive stance, glaring at his elder brother, "I would rather DIE then slaughter innocent people!" Raditzu crossed his arms, glaring at Gokou.

"Hmph, how unfortunate! I'm sure that once you kill your first victim, you'll feel your blood…re-energized from all of this _dormancy_ here on Earth!" He smirked, running his tongue slowly over his lips. Just the thought of blood being spilled excited him. Watzu shot a cold glare at the other Saiya-jin, her fists slowly re-clenching.

"Don't you get it, Radish head?" She scoffed, narrowing her green eyes at the man standing at her height, "Gokou isn't Kakarotto, not anymore! He's a nice, gentle and kind spirit, not like a Saiya-jin at ALL. Why do you think I _lied_ to him all of the time I've been here?! I didn't want him to remember who, or what, he was. I didn't want someone from a race I despise so much to realize who they were and begin murdering people! He's not _like_ that anymore! There isn't anything you can do to change that! Neither Gokou NOR I will go with you, so just shut the hell up and get out of here, before things turn ugly…"

"Hmph!" Raditzu growled a little, before lowering his gaze down. It was obvious that he was looking at the small, frightened boy behind Gokou, "Then I suppose that little whelp over there is your and Kakarotto's, eh?" He pointed his hand down at the small form of Gohan, Bulma gasping and quickly falling into a defensive pose around the small child.

"N--No!" Gokou yelled, his eyes going wide, looking back to Gohan with fear laced inside of his black irises. Raditzu..he wouldn't…he wouldn't dare, would he?!

"…We're not mates," Watzu muttered, narrowing her eyes even more. Her fists clenched even tighter, feeling the stinging pain of her fingernails digging into her skin once more. Blood started to seep out from between her fingers. Raditzu only smirked.

"Y..You leave him alone!!" Gokou retorted, sliding in front of the group as he glared at his elder brother. Raditzu smirked wider, slowly walking forward.

"Honestly, why do you Earthlings think that telling me to do something, I'll do it?" Raditzu said, the smirk quickly changing into a mad grin, "Since neither my little brother or the half-breed will help me…I'll just have to _borrow_ my little young nephew instead!" Gokou found himself falling into an offensive position. What kind of person would think of using his own little nephew to do his dirty work?! And Gohan…he was just a child! How could Raditzu even think of such a thing?!

"One more steep," Gokou yelled in a threatening tone, "and I'll _KILL_ you!!" Raditzu threw his head back and let out a deep laugh for a few moments. Lowering his head back down, he tsked softly. Then, before anyone could realize what happened, Raditzu vanished and lunged towards Gokou. The next thing they knew, Gokou was flying backwards away from his elder brother, Raditzu's knee in the air, lowering his leg to the ground. Time seemed to flow in slow motion, the group watching Gokou sore through the air. A look of both pain and shock grew across his face, soaring further and finally crashing against the ground several feet away from where he once stood, grasping his stomach and groaning in pain.

"DADDY!!" Gohan yelled, prying free from Bulma's grasp and scurrying over towards his father. Standing in shock, Bulma, Muton Roshi and Kuririn gawked at Gokou, who was curled up in the fettle position, trying to overcome the immense pain coursing through his body. How could Gokou be downed so quickly with only one hit?! They did not even think to go and protect the vulnerable Gohan. Raditzu continued forward, coming up behind Gohan and scooping the small boy up by the scruff of his outfit, holding him up for the group to see, a mad smirk across his face. Gohan closed his eyes and began to bawl, tears flooding his eyes and running down his face like waterfalls.

"RADITZU!" Watzu yelled, preparing to take off of the ground to attack the burly looking Saiya-jin. Raditzu turned and faced her, tsking.

"If you want to keep this boy ALIVE, Wakkorette, you'd best not attack me, as I can snap this brat's neck in a second!" Watzu stopped, growling and narrowing her eyes even more. Falling out of her ready stance, she stood in a relaxed position. Her fingernails still dug into the flesh of her palms, her body tense and shaking. She would not do anything to jeopardize the life of Gohan.

"Damnit…" She growled, unclenching her fists and lifting her palms up. Blood stained them. Slowly she licked her own blood from her hands, even though her eyes remained fixed on Raditzu. Turning around, Raditzu held Gohan up, so that Gokou could see the terrified look upon his son's face. Gokou's eyes slowly opened as he looked up towards his frightened son.

"Kakarotto, if you want to see your son _alive _again," He informed, "You will follow my orders exactly, do you understand?" Gokou groaned and tried to reach upwards towards his son, but his body was still in so much pain from one hit. It was impossible to move quickly, or much at all in his current state.

"…Gokou…to be defeated like that…!" Kuririn gulped, looking at Raditzu with shock on his face. He slowly began to back up. How could it be possible…?

"Good, I see you understand!" Raditzu continued, smirking even wider, "If you want this boy ALIVE, you must kill some humans. Hmm, what's a reasonable amount? Ah, I'd say…a hundred humans for the time being. Stack their corpses up at this spot, and have it done by tomorrow! And don't slack off, thinking that I won't _count _them! Wakkorette, YOU best leave on that ship of yours, as I don't want you killing for your little 'Gokou!' I know _you_ at least have the will to murder people!

"If you don't comply, Kakarotto, the only corpse that will exist will be your _sons._ And I really hope that I don't have to kill my nephew!"

"G-oo…han…" Gokou whimpered, trying to sit up despite the amount of pain he was feeling. Laughing like a madman, Raditzu tossed his head back and roared with laughter, then suddenly abruptly stopped.

"Don't disappoint me, little brother!" He yelled, leaping up into the air and shooting off into the distance. Before they knew it, his chi was out of detecting range.

"GOHAN!" Gokou yelled, before wincing and falling back to the ground, gripping at his sore stomach. "Kami-sama …" He muttered under his breath, squeezing his eyes closed. Why did he have to take his son?!

"How cruel…" Bulma whispered, her brows furrowing a little, "…Taking a child as a hostage so Gokou can kill innocent people!" Watzu gritted her teeth, closing her eyes.

"After all of these years, it seems like my past has come back to haunt me," She muttered, her fists beginning to shake with rage, "I thought they all were dead. Those who survived killed off by Fuiser…I should have kept on searching for the survivors when I had the chance, and kill them before they could terrorize the universe again! Damnit…" Opening her eyes, the tall women looked over to Gokou. The wounded warrior seemed to be filled with a mixture of emotions, one of pain and anger, the other of sorrow of his son possibly being killed. Even someone as clueless as him knew how important children were…growling, he managed to push himself up off of the ground, rolling forward and sitting down in a squatting position. Looking up to the sky, Gokou let out a deep growl from the back of his throat, the desire for revenge burning inside of his chest. Never before had he felt so much anger, never before had he lost something so important to him. In an attempt to push himself off of his feet, Gokou failed miserably and collapsed back to the ground

"Gokou!" Bulma gasped, rushing over to him, "You shouldn't try to stand yet! That blow that Raditzu gave you was pretty bad…" Gokou gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"I can't…" He said with pain laced within his voice, "I can't just sit here while Gohan is in jeopardy! Ow…" He groaned and clutched his aching stomach again. It felt like his innards were crushed with that one blow, sending a chain reaction through his body. Everything hurt, especially his heart. "Gohan…!" He yelled again, attempting to raise to his feet, but to no avail. Sighing, Watzu walked over to him.

"Gokou, whether or not you like it…" She muttered, "You're going to have to _rest_. Even I would be staggering after that!" Leaning down, she hoisted him off of the ground, Gokou groaning in pain as he was lifted up, "Raditzu said that we have twenty four hours. Lots of time for you to rest up." Sighing, she helped him inside of the Kame House, the others following.

"So…" Muton Roshi began, sitting at the table inside of his home. It had been nearly an hour since Raditzu suddenly arrived, took Gohan and left Gokou badly wounded, the group now inside and resting, debating what to do next. "You all are aliens…it's still hard to believe." Watzu was leaning against the couch where Gokou was resting, her arms crossed.

"I don't know how you guys would feel," She said, closing her eyes, "I've known about intelligent life on other planets all of my long life. It comes with being on a planet in the I.P.T.'s snare, I guess." Sighing, she opened them again, "As much as I hate to let Raditzu to go…I can't go after him by myself. He would kill Gohan if he saw me. Damnit…" Biting down on her thumbnail, the tall woman wrapped her tail around her waist. "That jackass knows full well that I could easily kill him and used Gohan as a means to avoid fighting me!"

Sighing, Bulma enclosed her fingers around her coffee mug, staring into the dark liquid. All of this was difficult to sink in. Raditzu had revealed the secret which Watzu had kept, and one that Gokou didn't even know of. In that same hour, he had wounded Gokou so badly that he could barely move, and took off with Gohan. The only way to save Gohan was, sadly, to kill innocent people. "It's a no-win situation," She said quietly, "Son doesn't want to kill people, but he hasn't a choice _but _to in order to save Gohan! That bastard…" Bulma occasionally calls Gokou 'Son,' his surname.

"N-No…" Gokou groaned from his position on the couch, placing his hands on the cushions and attempting to sit up, "I-I…I refuse to allow that…ugh…" Falling back down to the couch, he raised a hand up and placed it on his forehead, "I'm going to s-s-save him…I don't care h-how s-s-trong Raditzu is…I have to s-save my so…my son…" Turning her head towards the couch, Watzu shot a glare at Gokou.

"Not in the condition you're in!" She yelled, "You can barely sit up!"

"Gokou…are you sure you should do that?" Kuririn asked nervously, glancing at the wounded Gokou and Watzu, "That guy was able to down you with one blow! He didn't even try! You could be clobbered before you can count to five…I would love to help you, but if either myself or Kame-seni'in get killed, we can't come back!"

"Ulp, that's right…" Bulma gasped, her eyes widening, "You two were already wished back by the Dragonballs." Watzu quirked an eyebrow.

"So? Can't Shen-long bring them back another time?" She asked, "It's not out of his power to resurrect people, so why can't you wish either of them back again?" Bulma slowly shook her head.

"Shen-long can only grant a wish _once,_" Bulma explained, "Meaning if you wished for one thing once, you _can't _wish for it again. For example, Oolong can't wish for another pair of panties from a 'hot' babe." Upon hearing this, Watzu sighed. If Gokou died, they would _have _to wish him back…but something told her that it would not be the last time that a major threat would come to Earth. Her intuition was rarely wrong. Plus, Sasami had been having lots of her prophetic dreams…what could it be that was drawing closer? It was almost like death was encircling them. Suddenly she felt a shiver run up her spine, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Watzu?" Kuririn asked, staring over at her. She seemed to suddenly look vulnerable, "Are you alright?" Watzu looked up, her tongue leaving her mouth and flicking against her silver lip ring.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She lied. In truth, something was beginning to get at her, nagging in the back of her mind. "…Just fine..."

"Kin-to'un!" Gokou yelled, "Come to me!" In an instant, the flying yellow cloud shot out from Kami-knows-where, coming down to the island. It had been several more hours since he was first attacked, and now he was fit and ready to go into battle. Despite much protest from Bulma, Kuririn and Muton Roshi, Gokou was determined to save his son- even if it meant his life must be sacrificed to save his son- as well as 100 innocent, good people.

"Gokou," Watzu said, watching the once-hero of Earth jump onto Kin-to'un, "I think I should go with you. Even if Raditzu sees me, if your there as well- he might not kill your Son right away. You'll die if you go alone…" Gokou glanced back at Watzu and shook his head.

"I can't let you fall into danger because of my problems," He turned back around and faced the direction Raditzu took off in, "I don't have a choice in this matter! I can either go and save Gohan, or I can kill innocent people! I am not going to do the latter! This is my fight…!"

"Gokou, I really wish I could come and help you out, man!" Kuririn said, looking down at his feet, "But if I die again…there isn't any coming back…"

"It's alright Kuririn," Gokou said, looking back to the group, "Bulma, I need to borrow the Dragon Radar to find Gohan…" Watzu closed her eyes tightly. If Gokou was going to go alone, he would die! She knew that!

"Damnit, Gokou…!" She yelled suddenly, her fists clenching, "I don't give a fuck that you want to do this alone! I am not going to let you die!" She glared up at him, "I KNOW Raditzu. I know what he's like, I know what power he possessed all of those years ago! And, knowing the Saiya-jin race, he would be far more powerful then he was then. You _can't _face him alone, your power isn't enough. No matter how much you want to save Gohan, no matter how much you don't want to see your son dead, that strength won't assist you in any way. I won't let you face him, not alone!" Gokou closed his eyes. She was right, but he didn't care.

"I don't have a choice, Watzu!" He yelled, "I have to do this! I _have _to save Gohan! And I can't allow you to get hurt because of this, and I can't allow Kuririn and Kame-seni'in to die when they can't be resurrected! I have to do this alone!" Watzu closed her eyes, her arms beginning to shake. Anger was clearly building within her.

"Tokimidamnit!" She yelled, her eyes opening, unclenching her right fist. Drawing it backwards, she slapped Gokou hard across the face, causing his head to snap back, "Stop being such a damned putzer! Just snap out of it, and accept help…!"

"…Gokou!" Bulma gasped, her eyes wide at Watzu's sudden outburst, "…Wait…Tokimi…?" Who the hell was that? Most people referred to Kami-sama as the God of the Earth, and normally she heard such words from Watzu. But who the hell was Tokimi? Gokou slowly turned his head back around and looked at Watzu, but remained silent. For a long time, the two just stared at each other- Watzu with her raging emerald eyes, Gokou with his almost sad black ones. The silence was broken when Gokou looked past Watzu, staring at someone who just arrived.

"…Piccolo! What are YOU doing here?!" All three other people there turned their heads, facing a tall, green-skinned man with large pointed ears.

"Ack!" Kuririn gasped, getting into a defensive position, "Great, just what we need…!" The green man, apparently named Piccolo, hmphed and folded his arms. He glanced at all of the members, though he stared at Watzu the longest, before staring Gokou square in the eyes.

"Contrary to what you all believe," he muttered in a deep, dark voice, "I am not here to fight you, though normally that would be the case. I, too, ran into this 'Raditzu' person, and I fought him. I know what kind of power he possesses, and I know that Gokou, and even I, would need assistance in battling him. I suggest for the moment that Gokou and I team up to defeat him. This is, however, a one-time deal. Once he's dead, we'll go back to enemies. Got it?" Gokou narrowed his eyes at Piccolo's proposition, although he didn't trust this person, but agreed with him on the matter.

"The enemy of my enemy," He said, "It sounds like a good deal." Kuririn grinned warily, sliding back into a relaxed position. He let out a sigh of relief, scratching his head idly.

"Man, with Piccolo and Gokou teamed up, they could take on the whole world!" He exclaimed, "The two of them might be able to defeat Raditzu!" Gokou nodded, hopping up onto Kin-to'un. Although he still felt a great deal of pain in his gut, like his innards had been crushed, he was absolutely determined to defeat Raditzu and rescue his poor little boy from certain doom. Reaching a hand out to Bulma, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Watzu.

"Hold it, you guys," She said, folding her arms and glancing at Piccolo, then at Gokou, "I have no idea who this green guy is, but he seems confident in his power. Even so, neither of you know, or understand, Raditzu like I do. I know his power and his battle tactics better then you do, Greenie. I know the Saiya-jin Race better then you do as well, I know their strengths and weakness! You guys may or may not be able to defeat him together, but I know some things that could give us the upper hand! You AREN'T going anywhere without me!" Jabbing her thumb towards herself, Watzu let a small smirk pass her lips. She had been lusting for revenge against her race for a very long time now, but didn't get the chance to since an asteroid destroyed them. Now she would finally get the chance, hopefully. Grasping the cute little black cabbit, Sonja-Ohki, from the ground, She prepared to chuck her into the sky. Before she could release the small thing into the air.

"Wait, Watzu!" Roshi exclaimed, causing the taller woman to freeze where she was, "I know you haven't been around, but this isn't your fight. Even if you think it is, it still isn't- it's a fight about Gokou between his brother about saving his son. It has nothing to do with you. I know what you hold inside, but now isn't the time. Besides, I think Gokou and Piccolo can handle it fine by themselves…" Watzu sighed out, plopping Sonja-Ohki on her shoulder and crossing her arms.

"I sure hope you're right, old man," She said, "You two, be careful! Make sure to try to use his tail weakness to your advantage." Gokou gave a nod, holding his hand out to Bulma again.

"Here you are," Bulma said, already knowing what Gokou was asking for, handing him the Dragon Radar, "Take care!" Nodding, Gokou speed off on his flying cloud in the direction Raditzu left, Piccolo blasting off of the ground and following afterwards. Soon, the two disappeared over the horizon, leaving three humans and one half-breed Saiya-jin standing on Kame Island.

"Talk about a stressful reunion…" Bulma muttered, scratching her head, "I hope they'll be alright…by the way, Watzu! What ELSE did you lie to us about anyways?!" Watzu froze and let out an 'urk' as multiple sweatdrops formed over her head.

"Err…ah…" She muttered, poking her index fingers together, "Well…Uhm, nothing, really! Just that I was a Space Pirate, really…ya know, hunting down stuff that would give me a profit and just causing mass-terror. I just crash-landed here 'cause there's no beacon. I was kinda surprised that a Galaxy Police ship appeared, violating their own rules." Petting Sonja on her head, she sighed slightly, "Oh, and incase your wondering, Sonja- like I TOLD you before!- is a CABBIT. Not a rat. Don't ask me how they're formed, but all Cabbits in the universe have the ability to transform into a Spaceship. Well, I only know of two others aside from Sonja-chan here Chan is a prefix used for addressing a friend…"

"So that THING she changes into is a…a…a SPACESHIP?!" Bulma gasped, staring in awe at the little black cabbit, "Wow! I'll have to do some backwards engineering--" Watzu promptly chucked Sonja-Ohki at Bulma, who bonked her on the head. Bulma stumbled backwards and held her now throbbing forehead. Sonja meyaed cheerfully, bouncing forward and hopping back onto Watzu's shoulder.

"SONJA-CHAN is a LIVING THING! You can't backwards engineer something that's alive, can you?! Jeez!" Watzu yelled, continuing to pet her beloved cabbit friend. The black fluffy cabbit purred happily.

"A…a LIVING Ship?!" Kuririn gasped, his jaw dropping, "Whoa! That's so…nuts!" Watzu coughed and continued to pet her litte cabbit.

"Wait until you see JURAI'S ships," She muttered, "Those things are whacked. They're alive, too, but they're run by a SENTIENT TREE…" All three of the humans before her gawked, their jaws falling to the ground, "Heh. Anyways, I think we should follow after Gokou and that Piccolo person just in case they need assistance, ne? Ne right?, eh?, etc" Muton Roshi nodded his head.

"That would be a good idea," He said, Bulma reaching into her pocket to withdraw her capsule case. "I'll pick our fastest car to get us there…" She muttered, but before she could even withdraw the capsule, a loud "MMMRRREOOOOOWWW" rang out through the sky. Spinning in the air, Sonja-Ohki did an impressive transformation into her huge, massive ship form. Black spikes shot out from her body, which transformed into the large red core of the ship, growing in size until it reached her massive size. As soon as the transformation was complete, Watzu, Bulma, Kuririn and Muton Roshi were instantly transported inside the large core of the ship, surrounded by a clear dome-shaped area, giving them a 360 view of the area around them.

"Whoa! This is so…so…" Kuririn began, looking around in awe, "Cool!" Ah, sometimes the short monk was still a little kid at heart. Popping up, a large-diamond shaped crystal formed, with Sonja-Ohki's face on it.

"Meya!" She mewed, grinning. Watzu walked over to a set of spheres, probably controls.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to the Sonja-Ohki express! Please remain standing and don't poke her mind crystals, and you're in for one HELL of a ride!" She announced, placing her hands on two of the spheres. There was a sudden lurching movement as Sonja speed forward, but it was quickly subdued once everyone got used to the speed. Watzu moved Sonja upward into the clouds, so no unexpecting inhabitants saw the large crystal-like ship and panicked. Bulma walked over to the side of the dome they were in, peering down at the massive speed they were going at.

"Wow! This is TOTALLY amazing!" She exclaimed, awe-struck at the genius and design of the ship. Considering the fact she hated, and feared, Sonja-Ohki because she didn't know or understand it, being awe-struck now was somewhat surprising. But, then again, the woman had never been inside a _SPACE_ ship before, and the speed was amazing! Far faster then any other plane or anything she had been in before. "This is so fast! We could cross the globe in a matter of hours!"

"Actually," Watzu corrected, "This is pretty slow. I want to give the two some time…but already the battle seems to be at a stalemate. Sonja could circle Earth in probably only like…10 minutes at twice this speed. She can cross into the nearest Solar System in perhaps a half an hour to an hour" One of Sonja's crystal hovered over to Watzu and began to nudge her.

"Meya mrow mew meow!" She exclaimed, poking her mistress more, "Meeyaa" Watzu twitched slightly.

"You do NOT need more carrots to function better! You just ate before I arrived here, right?! Jeez, you have bad carrot mileage!" She grumbled, reaching a hand up and bonking the crystal, "Besides, I don't HAVE any carrots with me! Oi."

"Meya!!" Sonja-Ohki whined, tears running down from her red eyes. Watzu was ready to whap her, but stopped herself. Herself, along with Roshi and Kuririn, looked towards the direction Gokou, Piccolo and Raditzu were fighting, each one of them getting dark expressions on their faces. Bulma blinked and looked between the three, seeing no hope in their faces at all.

"W--Wha…Whats going on…?" She asked, gulping. Oh, this didn't look good. Not good at all.

"Things are looking bad," Roshi muttered, "Two life signs are fading, and one of them ISN'T Raditzu…" Bulma's eyes widened, a panicked look crossing her face. She was about to spaz, but realize that it was not the time to freak out- the time was to be serious. Her face turned into a glare as she dashed up behind Watzu,

"Faster, Watzu! We need to get there to help!" She yelled, Watzu gripping tightly at the controls. Closing her eyes, Watzu made a decision in her mind…she would go ahead of them to help. Going any faster in Sonja would put not only Bulma and the others inside in jeopardy, but using her weapons would put Gokou and Piccolo at risk as well! "Sonja!" She yelled, "Keep on course and at the speed your going!" The cabbit meyed a yes, Watzu teleporting herself out of the ship and blasting forward, shooting along faster then her cabbit ship was going. Blasting along, Watzu gritted her teeth, allowing her green aura to flare up around her for faster speeds.

"Kami-sama…" She muttered, "Please don't let Gokou die…!"

All had been done. With the will to sacrifice his own life to rescue his son, Gokou had held his elder brother down while Piccolo prepared a dreaded attack, Maskenapoo Light of Death. Firing the spiral blast outwards, he shot it straight through Raditzu's gut, but also blasted through Gokou as well. The Nobel hero felt massive amounts of pain shoot through his body- pain he had never felt before- as the blast shot through his stomach and out his back. Blood sprayed out from the gaping, burned wound now in his abdomen, his entrails shooting out of his back after the blast subsided, hanging downwards for all to see. As soon as the blast faded away, Raditzu was thrown forward away from Gokou, while Gokou was thrown backwards. The mighty Saiya-jin warrior crashed on his chest, a wide, shocked and pain-filled expression on his face. Gokou as well was in a mighty great deal of pain…but Raditzu seemed to be the one who got the sharp side of the sword, having died before his younger brother did.

By the time Watzu arrived, it was already far too late. Gokou lay dying, the massive hole in his chest giving an open window to the grass he lay on. Blood poured from the huge wound, forming a large pool under his body. His entrails lay out under his back, though everything was so blood-stained it was difficult to see any color around him. The blood was leaving his body fast, and the color was already fading from his flesh. Totally ignoring Raditzu and Piccolo, Watzu rushed over towards the dying friend of hers, her eyes wide with shock and fear…the fear of loosing him. Not even caring about the blood, she kneeled down inside of the growing pool of crimson life-fluid pouring from her friend.

"Oh Kami…" She muttered, reaching her hands out to Gokou's gaping wound, a faint green aura surrounding her palms. Focusing her power as best she could, the half-breed attempted to heal his wounds, but they were too great to do anything. Slowly, reaching a hand up, Gokou grasped one of Watzu's wrists.

"Watzu…" He said in a quiet voice, "No, don't bother…I'm going to die…I know it already…" Watzu bit down on her lower lip, staring at the surprisingly calm face of her fallen comrade, trying to keep her face from showing any outwards sign of sorrow, "L--Listen…" Gokou continued, wincing slightly from the pain, "E--Even though Raditzu…is dead…two more are coming…T---The…They know about the Dragonballs…!"

"What..?!" Watzu gasped, "You talked about them? Damnit…! Gokou, hold on, we'll get you hel--" Gokou raised a hand to silence her, wincing again.

"N--No…I know…I accept it…please, they'll arrive in one year…use the Dragonballs before then to wish me back…that way…they can't use them…" Watzu finally felt the anger and the fear setting into the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure who else was left alive, but whoever they were, it wasn't going to be pretty. Not only that, but she had been slacking recently and her power was dwindling…she had little of what she once had left. Watzu wanted Gokou to live, but both he and she knew that it just wasn't possible…

A loud Merow was heard, Sonja-Ohki arriving onto the scene and transporting Bulma, Muton Roshi and Kuririn out to the ground.

"Oh Kami! Gokou!" Bulma gasped, grasping her cheeks and her eyes wide as she stared down at the bloody and dying form of her old friend, "Oh no, you can't be…!" Kuririn imminently rushed over to Gokou and examined his wounds, looking down at him with a sad expression plastered across his face.

"Gokou! D..Did Raditzu…?" He asked, Gokou grinning a bit despite his pain. The taste of death was lingering in the back of his throat…though he had never died before, he knew that taste. The taste of the reaper looming overhead.

"N…No…Guys…j--just wish me back…and make sure Gohan is alright…" With a sad smile on his face, Gokou breathed out his last breath, his head rolling to the side. Kuririn's eyes went wide, also kneeling down beside his friend.

"Gokou…" He hiccuped, biting down onto his lower lip, "GOKOU!!" The short monk screamed his black eyes snapping closed and his fists clenching. All of this was too painful. Everything they had ever known and cared about was being quietly destroyed by an outside threat. A threat which none of them seemed to be able to battle. Only Watzu knew about their powers, but even so- she had doubts within herself that she could defeat whomever was left. It had been many long years- many years away from her planet…only Kami-sama knew if their power was higher then hers. Doubt. Worry. Fear. So many of these emotions were flooding her usually confident mind.

Bulma slowly lowered her hands, though her eyes continued to stare at Gokou's corpse, "What happened…?" She asked in a shaky, fearful voice. Grunting, Piccolo walked over to the group, clutching an arm which was no-longer attached to his body. Nothing but a bloody stub now.

"In order to save the world," He muttered, "Gokou held Raditzu down while I fired an attack to kill them both. He knew what would happen, and was willing to sacrifice his life. But, in the end, it was all for _nothing…_" Muton Roshi slowly turned his head over towards Piccolo.

"What do you mean, that it was all for nothing?" He asked. Even from behind his sunglasses, everyone present could tell that he was worried.

"Apparently some more Saiya-jins overheard our conversation over that Chi device," Piccolo explained, "They heard about the Dragonballs, and are coming _here _to get them. It will take both of them one year to arrive…" The group grew silent, "Raditzu said that they're much stronger then he is. We're in for one hell of a training session."

While the group remained in silence, something strange began to happen to Gokou's body. It slowly began to flicker in and out of existence, before disappearing all together.

"W…wha..WHAT?!" Bulma shrieked, pointing to the bloody earth where Gokou once lie, "What the hell?!" Muton Roshi gripped his staff.

"Kami-sama…" He said quietly, "Kami-sama has guided Gokou to the afterlife. He took his body as well as his soul for some reason…perhaps in due time we will find out why he did so." Bulma slowly nodded.

Without saying a word, Watzu's fists clenched. Raising to her feet, she marched over to Raditzu's body, glaring down at it. "Fools…" She muttered, unclenching her right first and reaching down towards him. Grasping a hold of the Chi Detector on the side of his face, she slowly lifted it up and listened to the other end of the line.

"_Finally…_" A deep, horse male voice said, "Not only will I finally be able to defeat Fuiser and rule the Universe…but I can get rid of that half-breed Wakkorette while we're at it!"

"So…" A second voice, also male, added on, "What're we going to wish for? I know you want to kill the half-breed, but if we make her full-blooded…we could re-create the race!"

"Don't be a MORON!" The first voice yelled, "Such petty things aren't necessary! Think _bigger _Nappa!" There was a brief pause for a moment.

"Giant Cheese Cake?" After the second voice suggested that, there was a loud fwacking sound and the second voice yelled "OW!"

"Idiot!" The first voice hissed, "Feh, no wonder why I'm the brains of this operation! We'll simply wish for _immortality…_Then I, Prince Bejita, will become supreme RULER Of the Universe! And there wouldn't be a damn _thing _that Fuiser AND Jurai can do about it!" The first voice then cackled evilly.

Slowly, Watzu's emerald eyes opened up, lowering her hand. Rage burned within the pools of deep green. No longer did she feel doubt, fear or worry. All that was teeming within her heart was extreme anger. Anger against her race for what they had done. Anger that Gokou's death would have been in vain. Damn…she only had one year to train. One year to regain thousands. One year to revive Gokou, one year…only one year…

"In one Year…I will have my revenge…"


	3. Interlude: Training Days

Authors Note: This is an interlude, which means it really doesn't have much to do with the plot of the actual Saga. This is a totally optional part, since a lot of it is just re-capping what happens between Raditzu/Gokou's death and Nappa and Bejita arriving. If you've seen the original series, you know what happens here. There are a **few** things that are different- mostly concerning Watzu and a few other things here and there. But, as I mentioned before, this part is TOTALLY optional. None if it is really important.

Chizuru and Kojiro will be introduced here- but they don't play a big role until later in the fanfic As I said before; not necessary, but if you're bored enough, feel free.

Thank you.

_Thoughts_   
Time break/scene change.

**Training Days**

"What?!" Bulma screamed loudly, staring wide-eyed at Piccolo, "You're going to take Gohan and train him?!"

"You heard me the first time, woman," Piccolo responded dryly, removing his hand from the bloody stub of his arm, "It was because of Gohan that Gokou was able to get a hold of Raditzu. He stunned him - and he has more power then _both _of us did, according to that Chi detector of his."

"You can't be serious…!" Kuririn protested, clenching his fists and standing defensively in front of Gohan, "Do you have any idea what Chichi would do to us?! First Gokou dies, then we let you take her son! There isn't any way I can allow you to do that!" To that, Piccolo calmly raised his good arm and pointed it towards the monk's head.

"I could easily crush you right now if you really want it." Kuririn urked at the comment, loosing his position and sighing. That was absolutely true, but, he still couldn't stand letting his best friend's kid get taken away by a green, deranged psychopath.

There was a loud crunching noise over by the body of Raditzu, drawing the attention of the others to that area. Watzu was kneeling by his body, her body trembling with rage. She was muttering something under her breath, her eyes closed in anger. In an instant, her green aura began to spark about her, signifying how incredibly angry she was at this very moment.

"W…Watzu…?" Bulma asked, taking a steep backwards.

"Fucking…" Watzu muttered, standing up and opening her eyes, "BASTARD!!" She screamed as she drew her foot back, giving the corpse of Raditzu a hard and swift kick, sending it straight across the field and colliding with the nearest mountain…which was quite a good distance away from where he laid. With her hands to her sides, Watzu clenched her fists as chi glowed within them.

"Ack! Hit the decks!" Kuririn gasped, diving down and huddling over Gohan to protect the young boy, Roshi and Bulma following suit. They knew the tendency that Watzu's chi had to explode on her or others. Still, the tall female Saiya-jin did not deter from the charge up of her energy blasts.

"YAAAHHHRRGGG!!" She screamed with all of her might, releasing multiple chi-bursts from her fists towards the mountain where she had booted Raditzu. A continues stream of sphere-shaped chi blasts rocketed out from her body, crashing into the mountain-side and causing grand, massive explosions. Once her burst of anger and blasts died down, Watzu slowly slumped down to her knees and closed her eyes tightly. The mountain no longer existed, completely leveled by her force and power.

"Wha…?" Bulma's eyes widened, shocked that Watzu had managed to pull of a flawless execution of a chi-based attack. "But…how in the hell…?"

Piccolo, who watched the spectacle calmly, was shocked at how powerful she truly was. Yet, judging by the reactions of the others around him, she apparently had little control over her own chi. Feh, how pathetic. A powerful woman with no control over her own chi. While the other stared dumbfounded at the fact that Watzu had managed to pull off such a flawless routine, Piccolo let out a grunt as he began to gather his own chi, but not for the purposes of attacking. Focusing on the point where his arm had been ripped clear off of, his arm began to pulsate heavily as more of his green blood began to drip down from the appendage. Within only a matter of seconds, a new arm shot out from the stump, looking as good as new.

Needless to say, that feat also caught the attention of the others. "Well, that's…disgusting…" Bulma put her hand over her mouth as if she was going to vomit, only getting a cold glare back from Piccolo.

"I will be taking the boy now," He said in a dark tone, walking towards where Kuririn sat defensively over the young boy.

"What! No way!" Kuririn protested, "I won't let you take him to train! Especially if you're the one who's going to be doing the training, Piccolo! Kami-sama KNOWS what you'll do to him!"

"As I said," Piccolo narrowed his eyes down at the monk, "I could easily crush your bald head in my hands and take the boy forcefully…" Kuririn winced, but held fast to his ground. Neither was going to give up easily.

"…Let him take Gohan."

"Eh?!" Bulma gasped, looking over to Watzu with wide eyes.

"You heard me," Watzu muttered darkly, still kneeling on the ground and staring at her hands, "Let him take the boy."

"Are you nuts?!" Kuririn gasped as he looked over to Watzu, "Do you have any idea what Piccolo could do to him?! Do you know that Chichi would KILL us for letting him take her baby away?!" Watzu let out an inhumane growl as she stood up, marching right over to Kuririn. Kneeling down, she whisked him up by the collar of his shirt so that their eyes meet. In her cold, green eyes, some teal swirled around, and rage burned deep inside of their depths.

"Listen. To. Me." Her voice was dark, "You don't fucking know what you're up against! The two that are coming HERE are more powerful then you can possibly imagine! That boy possesses a great amount of power, and we need all the goddamn help we can get in the upcoming battle!" Kuririn grimaced, "Do you understand what I'm saying, Kuririn?!"

"I…I guess…"

"That's not good enough!" Watzu yelled as she dropped him to the ground, "I trust Piccolo! You may not believe me, but that guy has a warrior's _heart_. So do I! I know that he can train the boy better then any of YOU can! He's trustworthy, especially now that the enemy that is coming HERE also threatens him! He's our last hope to defeat them, and with Gohan, we _may just do it_! Got it?!" Kuririn nodded his head, looking back over forlornly at Gohan. Well, there wasn't any point in arguing that. As much as he hated to admit it, Watzu was right. Piccolo training Gohan was their last hope. Chichi would understand. With that, Piccolo walked over to the sleeping boy and scooped him up.

"I'll see you all in one year." Without saying another word, he blasted off into the skies above and disappeared in the horizon.

"What a horrible day…" Bulma sighed with exasperation. "First Gokou dies, then we find out that two incredibly powerful aliens are coming, then Gohan gets taken away by a psychotic green guy! Could this get any worse?"   
"It will," Watzu muttered, "We're picking up Yamcha." Before Bulma could protest, the group teleported inside of Sonja, blasting off into the horizon.

Everyone sat quietly in the living room of the Masaki home. Finally, the truth of Gokou's death had weighed down on them all. Watzu stared down at the floor, chewing idly on her thumbnail. A look of anger and sadness twisted across her face. So much had happened within only one day. In only a few hours, the destiny of the world dramatically changed, and someone who was once alive was now dead. Gokou was gone. This saddened Watzu to no end. Out of the group that had been around and watched him die, of the people that knew of his death, she was the one who was the most affected by his tragic death. Even Kuririn was not as deeply saddened by his best friend's death. No one really knew why the Space Pirate felt so strongly about it, but none of them especially cared at the moment. Gokou was dead, and that was all that mattered.

However, the sadness of the Hero of Earth's death was not the only emotion that Watzu was feeling inside of her gut. Another, much stronger emotion was building up inside of her, that of anger. Gokou had died in vein, as his death only bringing a new threat that would arrive in one year. An enemy that she thought was dead, and an enemy that even she was unaware of if she could defeat them. Normally, Watzu was cocky and arrogant, yet for some reason these two warriors brought her doubt within herself. Perhaps because they had survived so long, or perhaps for other reasons. Needless to say, the anger and lust for revenge burned deeply in her chest, burning even stronger then the sadness brought on by Gokou's sudden death.

The normally energetic Bulma stood to the side of the group in the Masaki living room, her eyes hollow and glazed, staring out towards the mirrored and calm water of the pond. The death of Gokou had even hit her hard. Yamcha, whom had been picked up on the way to Okayama, and Kuririn sat around the large coffee table by the sofas in the living room, their expressions stoic and blank, staring down at the dark wood before them. Even Muton Roshi remained quiet, standing off to the side and gripping his staff. Indeed, the death of the Greatest Hero the world had ever known hit everyone like a pile of bricks.

After Sonja-Ohki transported the group inside of herself, she went and picked up Yamcha from his baseball game. Since he was one of the older members of the team, his assistance would be greatly appreciated. Once he was picked up, the group explained to him what had happened, and soon he too was quiet about Gokou's death. Sonja-Ohki then was directed towards Okayama, the small town in which the Masaki Family resided. Watzu began to explain to them about their present situation and of what the enemy would be like that they would come up against.

As the Pirate explained to them about their situation, it became apparent that she seemed to know who these new enemies were…but, if anyone asked her, she would become silent and rather angry. Though, none of them dared to further question it.

On the way to the Masaki Home, the Dragon Senshi were confused as to why they were going to Okayama instead of back to the Kame House, Watzu had explained to them that the people who lived with her would most likely be able to help. Ryoko most certainly would- considering she, like Watzu, was part Saiya-jin and loved the trill of battle- though she had her doubts that Washuu and Tenchi would lend a hand. It would be well worth a try to convince them, especially Tenchi. Apparently her brother-in-law was an insanely powerful fighter, though he was naturally a pacifist at heart. If he could be recruited, the battle would probably be won before it even began. Watzu, however, did not think that he would join in battle. At least, not willingly.

Once the Dragon Senshi arrived at the Masaki's, the only member of the family that was easily found was Ryoko, who happened to be up in the rafters reading some Shoujo manga. Watzu asked the ex-Space Pirate where everyone else was, Tenchi as well as two other men- named Kojiro and Katsuhito- locations were known. Ryoko quickly dispatched to retrieve them, the were-abouts of the other family members were unknown at the time.

In the living room, silence continued between the group of Fighters, waiting for the Masaki family to arrive and hear the news. Everyone in the room was aware of the sadness and the gravity of the situation at hand. Gokou was dead. Even more powerful warriors would arrive in one year. In only one year…it was barely enough time to prepare for beings beyond their grasp. Even Watzu doubted if she could handle who was coming. She knew who they were. She knew their power back then, and she knew what they could be now. So very powerful. Could she defeat them? Even though the desire of revenge burned inside of her chest, there was still doubt inside of her. As a Space Pirate, she had never worried about such things. Was it because of her dark past coming to haunt her again? Or was it because of someone she feared so long ago was coming to the Earth? Not even the members of the Jurain Royalty had given her such fear…

Bulma looked up from the wooden floor of the Masaki home, looking at all of the grim and tired faces of her friends. Even though they could revive Gokou with the Dragonballs, something else seemed to be troubling them all. Somehow, they all doubted that they could revive him. Perhaps because of the threat of the enemy coming. Wait…speaking of the two Saiya-jins that were arriving! Bulma recalled on the way back on Sonja-Ohki that, when asked, Watzu grew quiet about the enemy. It was like…she knew who they were.

"Say, Watzu…" Bulma asked as she walked over to the distraught half-breed, "These two Saiya-jins that are coming…you…seem to know them." Watzu looked up at Bulma, a glare on her brow. A cold, dark and threatening stare pierced out through those green eyes straight through the blue-haired genius. Normally, most people would back down upon seeing that stare. But, then again, Bulma was very stubborn and persistent.

"You got really upset when you talked about them. Especially the one you refereed to as…what was it? Bejita?" The glare only continued to darken on Watzu's face, remaining silent. Still, Bulma pressed on, "Is there something more you're not telling us? We need to know as much about these two Saiya-jins as we possibly can! It'll give us an advantage in the upcoming battle! Don't you think?!…Hey! Watzu! Aren't you listening to me?!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Watzu screamed, abruptly standing up and grabbing the coffee table, chucking it at Bulma and hitting her square in the face, knocking the woman over and squishing her under the heavy wood. Watzu stood there, panting heavily and burning holes through the wood with her glare. The rest of the group backed up, their eyes wide at the crazed woman. Apparently it was a very sensitive subject with her.

"Okay…no asking Watzu about the Saiya-jins…" Yamcha stated, mentioning what everyone else was thinking. Watzu's head snapped around and glared darkly at Yamcha, giving him a warning not to even mention the word 'Saiya-jin' while in her presence. Eeping, the scruffy guy backed up, raising his hands in surrender.

"She's scary…" Kuririn muttered, pulling the table off of Bulma and setting it back in its place, putting the stunned woman on the couch. To that, Watzu abruptly grabbed a chair and pelted it at Kuririn's head, knocking the poor monk over, the chair colliding with the nearby wall and embedded itself there.

"Stop…TALKING….!!" Watzu huffed, her eyes wide and almost psychotic. Apparently she was having trouble with the conflicting emotions inside of her, and was extremely upset at the moment. The group nodded their heads, sitting down quietly on the couches. Thusly, the previous awkward silence continued.

"Do you think they can handle it alone?" A soft, gentle voice asked through the darkness.

"It is doubtful," The elderly voice of Kami-sama responded with seriousness, "The threat which is heading towards the Earth is far greater then I had ever imagined."

"…I see." The first voice responded.

"So many more will die by the time the year is out. Not only will Gokou's death be in vein, but also many more will die without even scathing the surface of the enemies, which draw closer every moment that passes. So many more…"

"…You seem worried."

With that, Kami-sama's voice sighed softly, "I can taste it in the back of my mouth. Death. I have never experienced such a taste before, but I already know it well. I know it in the back of my mind…" He paused for a moment before continuing, "…My absolute end."

"…How do you know that you will die?"

"I can feel it deep inside of me…" Kami-sama's voice wavered between seriousness and sorrow, "I will die because my other half, Piccolo…he will perish. I believe he already knows that. That is part of the reason why he is training young Gohan…that, and the boy may save him one day." Kami-sama sighed softly again, "There is much more at work here. How strange-- in an instant, the entire Fate of the World can change completely…"

"…Is it Fate that he had to die?"

There was a pause before Kami-sama responded, "…Perhaps it is so. But it is not the end…"

"…Because Death is only the beginning."

"Yes," Kami-sama responded, sighing softly again, "He is the only one who can save the Earth from this threat. Even that woman, Watzu -- there is something about her that I cannot put my finger on. She is not just a normal Saiya-jin. There is something almost…_unnatural _about her. Even though the power she possesses is incredible, I fear that her loyalties may rest elsewhere…"

"…What do you intend to do about her?"

"I am not sure of that one," Kami-sama's voice became tired at this point, "I cannot influence the entire Fate of the World. She…may prove to be the one that _destroys _it instead of saving it. Instead of those who come here to claim it. There is little that can be done for her. I do not think she should be trusted."

"…I see. Perhaps not so…"

For a long time, there was silence. Neither Kami-sama nor did the origin of the one he was speaking to. Finally, the silence was broken by the voice.

"…I think she can be trusted."

"Why do you say that?" Kami-sama asked, sounding somewhat confused.

"There is little that you know about her. Perhaps she is as she appears. While her motives may appear to be rash or lay elsewhere outside of goodness, I believe that under that hard exterior, she has a good heart."

"Maybe you are right," Kami-sama said, sighing once more, "Will anyone else help with these new enemies?"

"I'm afraid not. This is not our battle. It is those who have defended Earth before."

"Watzu never did such a thing," Kami-sama replied suddenly.

A short pause followed before the voice spoke again, "…It is her place because of what she feels in her heart."

"…That unrequited love?" Kami-sama asked. It seemed like now he appeared to be the lesser of the two there as far as wisdom was concerned.

"Yes."

"I see. Perhaps she can be trusted." He replied.

"I believe so. She would not turn against the one whom has taught her love."

Silence followed once again.

"…Kami-sama…who are you speaking with?" The strange person, Shiinto, asked, walking onto the platform in which the Guardian of the Earth stood upon. "I heard a voice…" Blinking, the wrinkled green man turned his head back towards the purple-haired person standing behind him.

"Oh, no one, Shiinto," He responded, turning back around and gazing down towards the Earth below, "…No one…"

The sun was slowly setting behind the mountains surrounding Okayama. Everything was quiet. There was no wind, no rustling of leaves. No birds singing. Almost as if the Earth itself was realizing the tragedy that had happened and what darkness laid just beyond the looking glass. Walking slowly along the edge of the forest was a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties, nearing the edge of the pond in front of the Masaki home. Her pale blue hair was pulled loosely into two pigtails just past her shoulders, tied off with white tape. The pig-tails hung down softly to the woman's ankles, her bangs cut at eye-length and brushed away from her forehead, with some strips hanging over her ears. Gentle and kind pink eyes looked out towards the Masaki home, the woman walking slowly and carrying a bag of food. Nestled in her hair was the familiar brown Cabbit, Ryo-Ohki, who seemed to be asleep at this point. The woman wore a cross between a traditional yukata and Jurain robes, mostly in purples, blues and whites. A split triangle mark was upon her forehead.

The woman sighed as she walked along, glancing down to her reflection in the pond. Although the woman reflected looked nearly identical to the one carrying the bag of food, she wore much more elegant robes and had two circles on her forehead. She was not carrying food, though Ryo-Ohki could be seen reflected upon her head.

"Tsunami-chan…" The woman sighed, looking forward, "…I wonder if Watzu-oneechan is home yet. I hope she'll be home for dinner…I got enough food to feed her and Ryoko-oneechan for about a week." Staring up at the orange colored sky, those kind pink eyes suddenly looked worried, the girl sighing again, "…Something feels wrong though. I hope nothing bad happened…It feels like the Earth is crying for some reason…"

_"Don't be afraid, Sasami-chan,"_ The reflection spoke softly, _"Everything will turn out alright in the end."_ It was not only odd that the reflection was speaking, but also that it shared the same voice as the woman, Sasami. Sasami sighed again.

"You always tell me that, Tsunami!" Sasami exclaimed, looking back towards the Masaki home again, "I'm worried though. About that dream I had…I hope it doesn't effect Watzu-chan. I hope that it was just a _dream_, like the one with Tenchi-oniichan and that strange woman…Tokimi…" She sighed again, "Watzu-oneechan needs some happiness in her life…I know she feels strongly for him, but…"

_"I agree, she does need some happiness…"_ The reflection spoke again, _"But that too will turn out alright. Please be strong, Sasami-chan. It won't be long now…not long at all…"_

"I hope you're right, Tsunami-chan."

The sliding rice-paper door of the Masaki home slowly open, as several members climbed inside and took off their shoes, in traditional Japanese manor. A group walked into the living room where the Dragon Senshi were sitting. The first member of the group, Ryoko, phased into being upon the couch next to Watzu. She slowly glanced around the group with her cat-like yellow eyes, sensing the sadness looming over their heads "…I guess I'll find out in a second, eh?" She commented, getting no responses from the group. Not even Muton Roshi tried to grab one of her breasts or flip up her skirt or something like that. Walking into the living room came Tenchi and his grandfather, Katsuhito- who incidentally looked the same as he did before- as well as a young boy, perhaps around Gohan's age, most likely one of the children Watzu had mentioned born to her sister, Washuu, and Tenchi. It was apparent that he inherited a lot of things from Tenchi, having the same dark Asian skin tone and the same soft, kind brown eyes. However, he certainly didn't get his hair color from his dad, nor his mother. His hair, oddly, was of a deep ice blue color. While it looked primarily navy blue, the highlights shone with a wonderful ice blue glow. His bangs were cut away from his eyes, most of them hanging in front of his ears so as he could better see some things. The rest of his hair gathered around his neck naturally, ending just past his shoulders. The young boy wore a white t-shirt with a gold '66' on it, with red lining the edges of his sleeves and neck-like, as well as comfortable pair of khaki's, tied up at his ankles. Oddly, he had a tail similar to a Saiya-jins…

"I guess these are the friends you talked about, eh Watzu?" Tenchi asked, walking over to the group and examining them. All of them were so sad and serious…whatever happened was something major. Even Watzu did not say anything. The Dragon Senshi all looked up to him. "…Well, I'm Masaki Tenchi, and this is my grandfather, Katsuhito and my son, Kojiro." Even the young boy, Kojiro, could tell that all was not well in the room.

"Hey," Bulma said tiredly, looking down to Kojiro, "You look about the same age as Gohan…" Kojiro looked up at Bulma, slowly blinking.

"…Dad…" He muttered, "…Isn't that rice that Sasami makes for us sometimes?" Finally, something that broke the tension in the room! Everyone seemed to pass a weak and forced laugh, which was enough to lighten their mood, even just a little.

"Err, that's the name of his great gra--" Bulma stopped herself before saying grandfather, remembering that Gokou was an alien. Was…he was gone now. Once again, her stomach twisted into knots, looking down at her feet, "…The name of his _adoptive_ great grandfather. Gohan is five years old."

"I'm six," Kojiro responded, blinking curiously at the group around the area. Why was everyone so quiet and sad? Silence continued, no one daring to ask what had happened that day, or why everyone was here…or who they were. The silence was broken by the front door sliding open again, and in a few seconds, Sasami walked into the living room.

Almost as soon as she walked in, Sasami stopped in her tracks, her stomach twisting into tight knots. Oh, Kami-sama…it had happened. The dream. It came true. The sorrow that lingered in the room, even reflected upon Tenchi and Katsuhito, it was enough to tell her that something _had _happened. Something terrible and forbidding, something that her dreams had told her would happen. Sasami dropped the bags of food she had brought home, slowly raising her hands to cover her mouth. Even though she was much older now, she was still terrified of the future. Terrified of Fate, of her dreams. Another one had come true. Even with all of her warnings, it still happened. Was it Fate that all of this sadness would occur? Everyone turned to look at Sasami, who's color was quickly leaving her skin, her eyes shining with sorrow.

"…He's dead, isn't he…?"

Everyone had left by now. The sun was set in the distance, the sky black and covered with clouds, leaving the night starless, without light. As if the whole world knew what had happened, knew of the danger that approached, and the year in which to train. As the story was told to those present in the Masaki home, it was apparent that none of the Masaki members would join in this fight. It wasn't their fight to begin with. Not even Ryoko, one who loved for the trill of battle, wished to join in. Not unless it was absolutely necessary, not unless the circumstances became far too dire.

Shortly after explaining of the sad story, Koren- a white cat, the one responsible for the Senzu Beans- had arrived and told them of Kami-sama's plan. Not to revive Gokou until the Saiya-jins arrived. Although the group was puzzled, the cat had explained that he would receive major training in the afterlife, training that could, in turn, help to tilt the scales. Shortly after that everyone left on their way home, leaving the Masaki home in silence.

By the time that dinner was served, the rage that boiled inside of Watzu had quickly been replaced by the sudden death of an old friend of hers. It was painfully obvious what she was feeling to everyone else. Anyone who confronted her about it merely got a silent response, or a sigh and a blank stare. Her eyes remained hollowed and glazed, staring absent mindedly towards her food.

"Watzu-oneechan sure is quiet tonight," Sasami whispered to Washuu, who nodded in agreement.

"This is really unlike her. Usually she doesn't allow sadness to overtake her," Washuu whispered back, putting a roll of sushi in her mouth afterwards. "Mm, delicious as usual, Sasami!"

"Teehee, thank you Washuu-oneechan!" Sasami giggled, giving Ryoko another serving of food.

"Yum!" Ryoko proclaimed, chowing down on another helping of rice. Once again, the cyan-haired pirate was really packing it down, stuffing her face full of food, and then always asking for more. Usually, Watzu joined in the massive eating process of the Saiya-jin blood that flowed through her, but tonight was different. While Ryoko was on her fourth helping, Watzu remained on her fist. Sighing, her empty eyes stared down at her plate, absent-mindedly poking a piece of sashimi with her chopsticks.

"This ain't like Watzu," Muttered a young girl at the table, Chizuru, who happened to be Kojiro's twin sister, "'ally she eats a whole lot…"

"About those Saiya-jins," Ryoko said between munches, "What do you suppose we'll do about them?" Watzu flinched at the mention of them, but said nothing. Tenchi sighed as she shook his head.

"I'm not really sure what to do, Ryoko," He admitted, "Apart of me wants to join and help everyone out, but another part of me says not to interfere. Somehow, I don't think this is our fight to begin with. I want to remain neutral, and I don't want to aggravate the situation with my presence."

"Huh?" Ryoko blinked at her once-love, "Whaddya mean by that?"

"Well…since I am the Crown Prince of Jurai, an enemy of the Saiya-jins and this I.P.T., my presence might make the situation more dire. I don't want that to happen, especially when so many people are on the line."

"Hmm…I guess you have a point there, Tenchi," Ryoko admitted, then proceeded to stuff her face again.

"That means I don't want you there either, Ryoko!" Washuu added, patting her daughter on the head.

"Hey! Why the hell not?!"

"Because you'd also aggravate the situation!" Washuu sighed dramatically, "My poor, dear, dense daughter! When will you learn?" With a melodramatic sob, Washuu smacked Ryoko across the room for no apparent reason, embedding her daughter in one of the walls.

"M-MOM!!" Ryoko yelled, shooting a glare over at Washuu and re-appearing in her spot.

"Ahh…music to my ears!" Washuu sighed and clamped her hands in front of her in a melodramatic, romantic fashion.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ryoko threatened, slamming her hands on the table, "Just so I could call you mom?!"

"Precisely!"

"God you are fucking INSANE, Washuu!" Ryoko was about to blow a gasket, when she received a look from Tenchi that instantly quieted her down. Still, in her heart, she loved him deeply, but knew that it couldn't be returned.

"Can we go back to our previous topic?" Sasami asked, spooning out yet another serving for Ryoko. The group nodded, except for Watzu, "I'm worried about this. They're both so powerful…I'm…scared frankly. But…Tsunami-chan says that everything will be alright in the end, and I have to trust her."

"I agree," Washuu nodded her head, "But, we can't take that word for granted. Even if everything will be alright in the end, it will be a long, hard battle for everyone. Especially of Bejita is concerned." Watzu flinched at the mention of his name.

"Is he really that strong, Washuu?" Tenchi inquired.

"I'm taking into account his lovely little _record_," Washuu summoned forth her holo top, her fingers flying across the translucent keyboard, "He's wanted for manslaughter, mass murder, _genocide_, multiple planetary destruction, working for the I.P.T. and other lovely things of that nature. He's the Prince of the Saiya-jins, and still considers himself that, even though only four -- err, I mean one, besides him -- remain that are pure blooded. He's a ruthless killer who occasionally toys with his game, and will stop at nothing to slaughter innocent people, or his adversaries. This guy is almost _the_ strongest member of the I.P.T., with the acceptation of the leader and his little family. Plus with Nappa at his disposal, the two are pretty much an unbeatable team. Hell, they ARE unbeatable. They've never lost a single battle. The two of them have been known to wipe out an _entire _Galaxy Police fleet of top-of-the-line space ships on their own!"

Watzu snapped her chopsticks in half. Slamming her hands on the table, she excused herself without saying a word. Stomping to the staircase, Watzu scaled the steeps, hearing the wood creak under her bare feet. Once she reached the top step, the group began to talk again of her condition and the Fate of the world continuing now that she was out of the conversation, Watzu sighed and reached the top of the stairs. As if they thought she was out of ear-shot…or that she didn't care. She really didn't, it wasn't important what they thought. All that mattered was what she felt. The sadness that now Gokou was dead, and the rage that the race she hated so much was alive, and coming here. Two conflicting emotions, yet somehow it all made sense in her mind. Maybe there was something more, or maybe it was just how her mind worked.

None of them needed to know how she felt. None of them needed to know what she was thinking, what burned inside of her, what plagued her all of those years ago. None of them needed to. Not one bit, and she wasn't intending to tell anyone what lingered deep within her heart.

One year to train. One year to regain thousands, one year to destroy what she had yearned to do so long ago, something that was taken from her by the Planet being destroyed. Now, only two Saiya-jins remained. Only two, but could she defeat them? Watzu had been slacking in the training for the past years she had been on Earth, and only hoped that it was not enough to diminish her power so. Yet doubt and worry riddled her, making her wonder if she really had what it took to defeat the threat that was coming.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Watzu suddenly slammed her fist against one of the wooden walls and tearing it apart. _The only way I can do something is to train! Sitting around here and moping about Gokou and my power won't help any!_ Withdrawing her hand from the destroyed wall, Watzu stared down at it and tightly clenched her fist. The time for action was now. In just a year, she would finally be given the chance to destroy that which she had so longed to do.

In just one year…

Sighing softly, having left the house in aggravation, Watzu looked up towards the stars that were beginning to appear within the night sky. Dinner was still being eaten, but for the moment she was too angry to eat or talk right now. Somehow, this 'Bejita' person rubbed her the wrong way, and someone he made her angrier then she had ever felt before. Perhaps something about him would remind her of her shadowy past, a past that not even the other members of the Masaki family were aware of. A privet history that she kept to herself, never letting out what they did not need to know.

"Of course they don't need to know," She muttered to herself, jamming her hands into her pockets, "No one does. Even I don't need to know…yet the scars of my past keep coming back to haunt me. Maybe that's why they haven't fully vanished. My past is still out there…and I need to destroy it."

Lifting her hand from her pocket, Watzu stared down at it. _But is it enough to defeat them?_ Tightly clenching her fist, she quickly fired three consecutive punches with it, and sighed again. _Will I be strong enough to kill them? Destroy the past that I don't want to remember…a past that keeps on haunting me._ Looking up towards the stars, the tall Saiya-jin sighed, continuing wandering within the forest surrounding the Masaki home. Fate…was this all fate that it was meant to happen? Probably not, considering the fact that she didn't believe in Fate. A load of shit. Destiny was written by a person, not by some supreme being that couldn't be comprehended by normal means.

"Heh." Watzu chuckled to herself, shaking her head. She was beginning to sound like her sister. A woman ruled by logic and science. Naturally, she wouldn't believe in the existence of beings such as Fate or Gods. They defied all science and the Laws of Physics. But…Kami-sama was there, right? It wasn't like he was a real god. Just a normal being with powers that couldn't quite be understood. Sure, she had never met him before, but her powers allowed her to see him from the memories of her friends. His presence might be enough to prove theory's wrong, or perhaps he was just a normal…green being with strange powers. Like all of them.

The sound of the forest at night was all that could be heard with Watzu's sensitive ears. Even the sounds of the Masaki home and Katsuhito doing whatnot up at the shrine became drowned out by the sounds of nature. Alone in her thoughts, Watzu did not pay attention to what she was doing or where she was going. Not even the sounds of nature could comfort her now. He was dead, and there wasn't anything they could do about it. Kami-sama was leading Gokou in the afterlife to do lord-knows what, and an enemy that none of them could easily comprehend were coming. In one year they will arrive. _The only person who could possibly have any hope of defeating these two Saiya-jins is Tenchi._ Watzu thought to herself, absent-mindedly kicking a rock aside. _And he's the only one who isn't willing to take them on. Ryoko might be able to…but Tenchi convinced her to stay out of this for once. What are we going to do?…What am **I** going to do?_

Once again, Watzu began to feel her blood turn into liquid fire inside of herself. The race that she was ashamed to be apart of had taken away the only person truly important to her, and now more of them were coming. The more her past haunted her, the more she wanted to run away and just leave, to go off and continue her spree of pirating and looting. She didn't want to face it, especially since she felt that it was her fault that Bejita and Nappa were still alive- as well as Raditzu. It was her fault that Gokou had to die. If she only went with them in the first place! If only she had tracked down the survivors of her race when she had the time! Then he would still be alive!

Stopping in a clearing, Watzu slowly looked up from the ground and gazed at the large tree in the center of the clearing. A tree surrounded by rocks and water. Funaho, a Second-Generation Royal Tree of Jurai…how had she ended up here? A tree of the enemy that Watzu was sworn against by the blood that burned inside of her. A sentient tree. Slowly, she walked towards the ancient and elegant tree, a tree that could easily be told apart by the usual Earthen trees.

Hoping over the walks and through the water, Watzu came up next to Funaho, standing upon the rocks that the roots coiled around. Reaching her hand out, her fingers gently pressed against the soft bark of Funaho, slowly running her fingertips against it. Something about the tree was comforting. Perhaps it was the ethereal majesty of the tree and the odd presence and aura it gave out. Even normal people would be able to sense the wisdom that the tree possessed, the age and knowledge that it contained. Ancient knowledge that not even Jurains could fully understand.

A faint light seemed to part the leaves of Funaho, rustling in the wind. A small beam of rainbow light came down from the branches of Funaho, basking Watzu in its ethereal light. Her emerald eyes looked up towards the shimmering branches.

"So…you still have your powers…even after 700 years," She muttered, leaning her forehead against Funaho. The prismatic beams of light continued to shine down from the Jurain Tree, as if wanting to embrace Watzu and comfort her of all of the grief and rage she felt inside of herself. "Heh…trying to comfort me, are you? I wouldn't bother…after all, I am your enemy." Still, the soft beams of light did not cease. Funaho seemed to have something that it wanted to tell Watzu, but was unable to express it in words that could be understood. Yet somehow, even though her powers had never been proven to work on beings without brains, Watzu understood what Funaho was trying to tell her. Balling the hand resting against Funaho into a fist, Watzu closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink down to her knees. For the first time since as far back as she can remember, Watzu felt hot tears rushing to her eyes. Thousands of years of bottling up all of the pain and emotion inside of her just suddenly burst open, the tears rushing out as if the floodgates had opened. How could one small thing cause all of the torment building up suddenly burst? But it didn't matter right now…

He was dead…

"It's surprising how much he's grown…" Piccolo mused to himself, hovering over a rough and rocky terran, looking down towards the sleeping Gohan. As the months past, it was surprising to Piccolo how much Gohan had learned, living on his own in the wilderness. He had dropped the young boy off without any food, shelter or clothing, to strictly live off of the land and learn how to control his hidden powers. Already, Gohan had learned how to control his chi into a blast form, how to run quickly, and, most importantly, how not to be scared at night or of the unknown. Although the training session had involved an Oozaru transformation at the full moon on the first night, it was easily dealt with by the Moon being blown up by Piccolo. Gohan, much like Gokou, had no control over that form, nor did he have any memory of the event. Regardless, the lad was learning quickly all on his own, and soon would graduate to sparring with his secret watcher and trainer, unbeknownst to him.

In fact, Gohan had no idea what exactly had happened that day that Raditzu attacked, though he was vaguely aware that his dad wasn't around…or, at least, very badly hurt. He wasn't sure why Piccolo had kidnapped him that day and told him to stop being a cry baby and dropped him in the wilderness, so for the most part he was a happy boy who was enjoying himself out there. Saiya-jins? Coming here? Gohan wasn't aware of the danger or why he was doing this 'training' in the first place. He just knew that, somehow, his dad was gone…but didn't really know what his mother thought of this, or if she even _knew_. But who cared? He was having fun, and gained strength every day. Strength that would, in turn, help those much older then him defeat a powerful enemy.

As the sun rose on yet another day, Gohan slowly blinked his eyes open, sitting upright from his cliff-face bed. Yawning loudly, the young boy stretched, totally unaware that he was being observed, watched for his improvement. To him, it was just another day of fun and excitement! Being the curious child he was, just about everything here excited him, made him look forward to each new day with hope and light, totally unaware of the danger growing closer every second that past. Hopping up to his feet, he stretched a bit more and glanced around at the scenery about him. First off, to get something to eat…maybe some berries and nuts, or some meat from the animals that wandered these plains.

Jumping from the cliff, he landed on the ground with a thud, causing the surface to crack slightly. Doing such a thing didn't even phase him anymore, he was becoming so hardy. Another thing that would be useful to him during the upcoming battle. Stretching again, Gohan yawned and spotted a near-by grove of trees, of which he often got food from. Yeah…some berries and fruit sounded good right about now! Not as good as his mother's cooking, but hey, what could you do out here? Walking over, Gohan picked up his usual hollowed out wooden bowl, scanning the treetops for any fruit that seemed appetizing. Spotting a cluster of them, he walked to the trunk and kicked it rather hard, sending shock-waves up it and causing the entire tree to shudder, jiggling the fruit free. Moving quickly, he caught the fruit in his bowl, before sitting down under the shade and happily digging in.

Little did he know that he was being watched over by Piccolo, who was considering that this would be the day to get into rigorous training with Gohan to give him some fighting experience, as well as teaching him moves, techniques, and increasing his speed, vigor and strength. The green man hovered over the grove and waited for the boy to finish eating, watching Gohan walk out from under the trees and sighing happily. Yes, today would be the day to start training him to be a warrior, instead of a Boy Scout.

Suddenly lowering down to the ground, Piccolo landed in front of Gohan, his arms crossed and glaring down at the boy. Gohan jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Piccolo, blinking a few times.

"Am I done training…?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Far from it…" Piccolo said in his usual dark tone, "Now, the fun begins…Come at me at any angle!"

And so the real training of Gohan began.

"COME ON!" Watzu suddenly yelled, her face twisted into that of anger and confusion, "It can't be that hard!" Sweat beaded down her forehead, her brows furrowed in deep concentration. "Just do it! Please! Come on…! It's not hard!!" Watzu gritted her teeth, gripping tightly to a game controller and madly button mashing against it. On the screen, two fighting characters were fighting…and one, obviously, was not doing too well. This appeared to be Watzu's character, the other one pulling off stunts and combos like no tomorrow. "Hit! Kick! Do something! I can't possibly loose a FIGHTING game!" With one last flashy combo, the other player knocked Watzu's aside, winning the game.

GAME OVER. Player one LOOSES.

Watzu slumped down against the couch, chucking the controller against the TV screen, but not enough to destroy it. "Damnit!" Glancing over towards the victor, she grumbled loudly.

"You get to do the dishes again tonight" Sasami said in a sing-song voice, holding a second controller to the video game the two were playing, flashing a peace sign.

"Come on!" Watzu whined, crossing her arms and pouting, "How can I loose to you? You don't even know how to fight!" Sasami giggled softly, standing up and turning the video game off. "My reflexes are better then yours! My button mashing should be superior to yours! JEEZ!"

"But I know all of the secret moves" Sasami said, grinning and dusting off her outfit. "Besides, it's not the skills that matter! You should know that you can't win against me in a video game, Watzu-oneechan." Watzu only grumbled at this, "I would think with all of that training you've been doing, the last thing you'd want to do would be to do the dishes every night for five nights in a row!" Watzu grumbled more, "I'll go make some tea for you, alright?"

"Sure. I'm going to play for a bit more…Just a little break." She muttered. Watzu had been training for days on end with only eating in between, and an occasional nap. Thankfully, fighting against Ryoko was always a challenge, plus Tenchi had decided to pitch in and help. It was hard as hell to fight him, considering it was damn hard to break through his defenses, while trying not get slashed by that powerful sword of his, the Tenchiken.

The good thing was that, only two days after Gokou had died trying to protect the world and his son, Washuu had created a special 'training dome' in which anyone who wanted to train could. It was pretty simple, a dome made of pure energy that could be called up at any time, in which the shields could absorb energy or reflect it back, as well as increasing the gravity inside. It proved to be most beneficial as far as training was concerned. Grabbing her game controller again, Watzu started up the fighting game and began to play against the computer. Considering she often went several weeks of solid training, it was good to get a break like this every so often.

"Hey, Watzu!" A young, horse female voice said from behind her, Watzu looking up. Hanging over the back of the couch was the other daughter of her sister, the twin to Kojiro, Chizuru. It was painfully obvious that she was indeed Kojiro's twin, having the same hair color, skin color and eyes as he did. Her hair was styled much differently, though, having long bangs coming down to her chin and obscuring her right eye from view, the bangs on her left just hanging over her ears. Her hair naturally came together slightly at the base of her neck, before spreading out and cut just past her shoulder blades. She wore an over-sized black sweater and baggy black jeans, her tail twitching in the air.

"Hey, Chizie," Watzu said, not looking up from her game, "What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Dad got a message from the G.P.," Chizuru said, sliding down the front of the couch and sat down on it, peering over the top of Watzu's hair, "They're sending the chief here, Mabi Kiyone. 'S 'cause that 'Bejita' person you mentioned is majorly wanted or somethin'. They're gunna ignore yer charges if you help them capture him or somethin'."

Watzu's grip suddenly tightened on the controller she held, her face quickly becoming angry. Her knuckles turned white, feeling her heart burning inside of her chest. Her blood boiled at the mention of the name Bejita. Something about him in her past really set her off, really made her angry beyond belief. Her past was cloudy and murky, but it was known that she hated him more then anything in her life. The Prince of the Saiya-jins. Yes…he would be coming, and she would be the one to kill him. Not capture him. He would die by her hands, his neck twisted within her grasp and allowing his blood to stain her body. As long as he was dead, she would rest easy.

"…'Re ya okay?" Chizuru asked, blinking. Watzu remained silent, watching the computer kick the crap out of her, not even bothering to attack it. "…Guess not." Chizuru figured it was not best to bug her aunt when she was pissed off. Sliding off of the couch, she walked towards the staircase, back up to her room.

…It wouldn't be long at all…

Blood was pouring out from her forehead, bleeding down into one of her green eyes. More flowed from her mouth. A clean cut across her left arm, and another to her side, one more across her knee, leaning on her left leg for support. Her chest heaved from exhaustion, her body tired and sore. Burns scalded across her arms and abdomen, and yet she still wanted more. She _needed_ more!

Standing before her range of vision was the Jurain Prince, clad in his brown and black Jurain armor, the glowing blue chi blade of the Tenchiken glowing. He looked worried because of her injuries.

"W-Watzu…" He muttered, gripping tightly at the elegant hilt of his blade, "Don't you think we should stop for now? You're bleeding pretty badly…" Indeed, the Prince of Jurai was a formidable opponent.

"N-no!" Watzu yelled, reaching her burned hand up and whipping some blood from her eyes, only to smear it across her face, "I won't stop until I either pass out our I break through those damned Light Hawk Wings of yours! Besides, what doesn't kill me will only make me stronger!" Tenchi gulped slightly. As much as he wanted to help his sister-in-law train to defeat the enemy drawing closer and closer, he really didn't want her to push so hard. It was virtually impossible to break through his wings…hell, he wasn't aware of anyone who managed to do that yet. Every time Watzu attacked him, it was burned into his system to respond to that, attacking her on some sort of instinct. It was probably the same with her being attacked. Even with her speed, he was faster with his sword, plus even without his Light Hawk Wings, he had the blood of Jurai flowing through him, giving him an impossibly high defense.

Once again, Watzu took off of the ground and lunged towards the Jurain Prince, her hands ready to strike him. Swinging an almost claw-like hand towards him, she swung a punch towards his face. Instinctively, he brought his sword up to meet her hand, the blade burning into her flesh and effectively blocking the blow. Thankfully, it took a lot to manage to cut deeply into Watzu. She jumped backwards only to move forward again. Sighing, Tenchi called up a singular Light Hawk Wing- a simmering band of energy- to block her. It was her choice to be lashed out with its holy energy upon striking, hence the heavy burn marks upon her arms and body. Swinging her fist towards the shimmering wing, Watzu slammed it into the impenetrable defensive shield, which only repelled her backwards. Her feet dug into the ground, stopping herself before crashing into the shield that surrounded the dome they were in. Her fist was scalded heavily by now, but it still did not stop her.

"Watzu! You really should stop now…it looks like you've got some third degree burns…!" Tenchi said, walking towards her with a worried look on his face. Gritting her teeth, she lunged towards him once more.

"Not until I break through your defenses!" Watzu growled loudly, her eyes flickering teal for a brief second. At this moment, she was more attacking in a blind rage then thinking clearly. Not that it mattered in the long run. It would be difficult even at her calmest to break through Tenchi's defense. Planting her feet into the ground, she leaped up into the air and allowed gravity to take over, aiming her feet towards his head. Tenchi jumped to the side as Watzu was pulled downwards, her feet slamming into the ground and making a noticeable indentation where she landed. Gritting her teeth, Watzu's eyes continued to war over teal and green, her body shuddering slightly. Instantly she shot forward once again, throwing a series of punches and kicks towards her sparring partner.

_ Damnit! _She thought, gritting her teeth even more, Tenchi parrying against her fast blows and slashing at her with his sword. Watzu's blood flew every which way with each slash, but still did not give up on her relentless assault. _ There's something inside of me! It's trying to get out! What is it?! WHAT?! Every time I get angry, I feel it building! How do I RELEASE it?! How…?!_

More cuts slashed into her arms and legs, Tenchi doing the best he could to defend himself from the endless assault on him. Even with his carefully planned sword strokes and speed, it wasn't enough to keep her away. Her arms were bleeding badly by now, and the cuts just kept on increasing. Watzu's rage continued to build and multiply, only making her attacks more precise and desperate. Every blow she threw towards the Prince cleared her mind of any thought, focusing solely on the battle. Every punch she threw, another part of her flesh was cut with the burning blade of the Tenchiken. Burning…struggling, trying to awaken! What is it that was trying to get out?

Suddenly, Watzu threw one last punch before crashing down to her knees, falling face first into the ground. Either penetrate Tenchi's defenses or pass out. It seemed as if the ladder had happened, the tall woman unconscious on the ground. Her arms were nearly reduced to ribbons by now, her body burned and broken. Finally it had been enough, having fought until her injuries became too serious. Unfortunately, they had. Quickly calling back the blade of the Tenchiken, Tenchi rushed over towards Watzu and picked her up.

"Off," He said in a stern voice, the shield around them dissipating. Hurriedly, he rushed towards the house with the injured warrior. It would take a long time -even with her advanced healing and Washuu's science- for her to heal…

"How much longer do you think it'll be before Watzu-chan will fully heal?" Sasami asked Washuu, sitting down on the couch next to the sleeping warrior. It had already been a month since her arms were reduced to ribbons and her body heavily scalded by the Light Hawk Wings. "She went so far…"

Washuu sighed, glancing over towards her younger sister, "She's getting close, but I have a feeling in a day or so she'll go stir-crazy and end up training like that again, aggravating her still-healing wounds."

"That's bad…" Sasami said quietly, chewing lightly on the inside of her lower lip, "They're going to be here in less then a month…she knows that she should be in her best health for when they come!" Washuu shook her head slightly, glancing outside.

"I think she's betting on _Tsunami_ doing something to fully recover her, wanting to push as hard and as far as she can. Most of her burns haven't even begun to heal yet…She's really pushing her limits."

"I think she's pushing herself too hard…" Sasami sighed, "…Tsunami-chan won't always heal people just because they're hurt."  
"I know that, but I don't think she does," Washuu responded, glancing over to Watzu, "She _expected _to somehow break through his Light Hawk Wings…and only got herself hurt worse. Third degree burns…yikes. Sometimes I wonder if I got _all _of the brains…but then again, her Saiya-jin blood is a lot stronger then mine is." Sasami giggled softly.

"As you like to say, she got the brawn and you got the breasts," She said in a sing-songy voice, giggling again.

"Heh, yeah…" Washuu grinned slightly, her face becoming serious once again, sighing again, "I don't know what we're going to do with her once they arrive…she may be what we need to defeat them, but who knows? I could try my best to use my powers to heal her, since I doubt Tsunami would do it…"  
"You're wrong about that," Sasami suddenly said, looking down at her hands folded in her lap, "Tsunami-chan believes and trusts in Watzu-chan. It's not only because she's her sister, but also because of what she feels inside. She has a lot of emotions, and she's driven by them…and that can be a good thing."   
"…I see," Washuu said, leaning back against the couch, her eyes drifting towards the ceiling. "I shouldn't be too surprised about that one. Watzu's a lot like Ryoko…I guess Ryoko got some of her personality because of our genes. They both fight with their heads, not their hearts. Sometimes that's a bad thing, and both of them tend to over-react to situations. I don't know if it will be for the good in the end." Sasami shook her head, looking over to Washuu.

"You're wrong about that too, Washuu-chan," She said in a quiet voice, looking down towards the sleeping Watzu, "Because she is driven by her emotions, I think Watzu-chan will be what we need to defeat this enemy. The death of Son-san, and the coming of someone she loathes more then anything might be what is needed to win in the end. At least, that's what Tsunami-chan thinks." Washuu looked over towards Sasami, then to Watzu.

"You know…" She said, chewing on her thumbnail, "You may be right about that. According to what Tenchi said while they were training…I think _it_ may be happening to her. If that's the case, the battle should be won fairly quickly."

"That's what Tsunami was thinking," Sasami responded, nodding her head, "If it is true…then it won't be very long at all. Not at all."

And so, the weeks past by, until that very day arrived…the day that the Fate of the World would be tested.


	4. The Dark Arrival

_ Thoughts _

Time Break/Scene Change

**The Dark Arrival**

  
Finally the day had arrived.

After a year of waiting, a year of training, a year of hoping that the darkness that soon would consume the Earth would be banished, that it would go away, that all was a dream. It was a dream, but to many, it was more of a nightmare. Soon, the Nightmare would come to pass as the day the select few Hero's of Earth had been dreading arrived, and far too soon.

Descending from the sky fell two spherical shapes, made of glossy silver-like material. At first, the scientists and astrologists assume that they were merely comets or asteroids that would simply burn up in the atmosphere. One could never be more wrong.

As the two objects descended into the atmosphere, the flames of re-entry engulfed them. It was soon very apparent that they were no simple asteroids, because of their silver appearance, and that no damage was received while entering the atmosphere. Within only a matter of seconds, the Fate of the World had been sealed. The two spheres crashed into a heavily populated city, the force of the impact creating massive craters, an explosion rocking outwards from the impact zone and engulfing a great deal of the city. The people didn't know what hit them.

Once the dust had cleared, the people became thrown into a frenzied panic, quickly turning into a massive mob trying to get to shelter and to get away. It would soon be apparent that no matter how far they ran, they could not escape from what was to come.

A single brave soul ventured towards the edge of the impact zones, curious and wondering what exactly had hit them. Surprised to see two sphere-like objects resting there, with some kind of…._door_ attached to it, his curiosity got the best of him. As he gently slid down the sides of the one of the craters, the objects began to hiss loudly as the doors slowly fell open. The man froze, almost in terror, unable to move, blink or breathe, waiting for whatever was inside of them to come out.

The first being to crawl out of the spheres was a tall, burly looking man, almost an unearthly size with his height and muscle definition. Completely bald, except for a rather out of date mustache, the tall man grinned maliciously at his surroundings. He wore armor similar to that of Raditzu, only in navy blue and gold. It was as the Hero's of Earth had feared, the Saiya-jins had arrived, the tall man's tail wrapping tightly around his waist. He stood silently, observing, waiting for his companion to exit from his pod.

A few seconds after the tall brute of a Saiya-jin exited his means of transportation, the second exited from his pod. Needless to say, the two looked quite odd together, as the other Saiya-jin was extremely short. Far below the usual height for a person, but still he managed to beat Kuririn in the height department. The short man had hair, at least, though it appeared to be receding quite a bit. Needless to say, he still had a lot of black hair, being cut up in layers sticking straight up from his head, giving the illusion that he was, in fact, much taller then he actually was. He too wore similar armor to his companion, only with a full-body navy blue jumpsuit and baggy white boots and gloves. It was almost strange…the shorter one had a much more menacing, evil and dark aura then the taller one. Whoever they were, anyone around the world that could feel even the slightest inkling of chi or auras would be able to notice their presence.

"So…this is Earth!" The tall Saiya-jin exclaimed with a wide smirk on his face, "A planet full of nothing but weaklings! None of them are even showing up on the _chi detectors_."

"We're not here for slaughtering, Nappa," The shorter Saiya-jin muttered darkly, casually folding his arms over his chest, "We can do that _after_ we find out about the Dragonballs and gain immortality!"

"Y…You…" The man that had stumbled down the crater stuttered, his eyes wide with shock and fear, his entire body trembling with fright, "You're ALIENS…!!" He exclaimed loudly, pointing an accusing finger down at the two. The shorter of the Saiya-jins turned his head towards the man, a smirk forming on his prior cold expression.

"Well well, a little native," He said in a snide tone, "Tell us, where are the Dragonballs?!" The man trembled more, trying his very best to climb backwards up the crater, daring not to lift his eyes from the two.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…!" He responded, his voice wavering heavily from the amount of fear he was feeling.

"Feh. Foolish _human_," The shorter Saiya-jin snorted angrily, pointing his hand towards the terrified man. Without even flinching or releasing a visible stream of power, the shorter Saiya-jin cast out an invisible wave of energy towards the poor, terrified man sitting within the crater. Without knowing what hit him, the man exploded from the inside out, his body tearing apart. Blood and gore sprayed everywhere from his battered corpse, leaving only remains that did not appear to be human.   
"It looks like these weaklings need some convincing…!" The taller Saiya-jin, known as Nappa, announced, "Let's give them a fair warning!" Raising two fingers into the air, the burly looking man released a massive wave of energy, engulfing the entire city they landed in, reducing it to nothing but a flat waste-land, devoid of all life…except for them. Once the energy had died down, the shorter Saiya-jin scoffed slightly as he folded his arms, shooting a glare up at Nappa.  
"Really, you are quite hasty, Nappa," He muttered in a scolding voice, "We must think of the _price value_ of this planet. We don't want any dings to destroy its value! Not only that…but what if one of _our _Dragonballs was within this city, hmm?"

"Urk…I'm sorry, Bejita," Nappa said, "'Guess I wasn't thinking."

"When do you ever _think _Nappa?" The shorter one, Bejita, grumbled, "Just _remember _next time you decide to destroy a city!"

"Right, right! I'll remember next time, Bejita!" Nappa grinned with a malicious intent, "Let's find those damn friends of Kakarotto and get rid of them.'Sides, they know about the Dragonballs!"  
"A novel idea, Nappa," Bejita agreed as he lifted his hand to his chi detector, clicking it on, "Hmm…there's two powers close to each other. The highest one is most likely the one who killed Raditzu. There are some others scattered about…but, or main goal will be _him_." With that said, the two terrors shot up into the air, their respective chi color's forming about them, shooting off towards the direction of the highest power level.

Soon, it would all begin…

"They're here," Piccolo said darkly, his black eyes narrowed in the direction of the city the Saiya-jins had just destroyed, "And they're heading this way."

It had been a year since the young boy, Gohan, had begun his training under the green man. Over the year, the boy had matured at an astounding rate, having more of a psyche and fighting tactics of one at least twice his age. While he was no longer afraid of battle or of Piccolo, Gohan was still terrified that his father was dead, and that two insanely powerful beings with murderous intent were heading directly towards him and his mentor. In his training, Gohan had learned how to use chi well, as well as being able to sense auras and detect strength and hidden strength as well. What he felt coming towards him frightened him terribly, the young boy of five could not even begin to comprehend the power that the two Saiya-jins possessed. Who wouldn't be scared?

Nervously, he looked up to Piccolo, his mentor and someone he respected greatly. Piccolo stood still and silent, his cold eyes gazing in the direction that the Saiya-jins approached from. Not terrified. Not scared. But instead, Piccolo held himself with confidence. Fear would not conquer him, and it would not help with the Saiya-jins. If only Gohan could be so cool and confident, unafraid of battle and unafraid of the future. However, he had not learned to face his fears, or how to conquer them. Only to remain afraid and scared…at least, he was better then he was a year ago. A year ago he would have wet himself and run away.

Courage. He had to have courage. Swallowing hard, Gohan looked up to Piccolo, nervously nodding his head, "Y-Yeah…"

"Are you ready?" Piccolo asked, not even bothering to gaze at the lad he had actually grown found of.

"A…As I can be…" Gohan nervously replied, swallowing hard again, trying to fight off his fears and the nervous feeling in his stomach. How could Piccolo remain so cool and calm at a time like this…?  
"Good." Was all that the green man said in response. He knew what Gohan needed to do, he knew what the boy had, and he knew that with him, they could tip the scales of the upcoming hard battle. The boy had great potential, and now was the time to test it.

Something caught Piccolo's eye, his head turning to the opposite direction the threat came from. Shortly after him, Gohan also noticed the other aura's nearing them. One…two…three…it felt like three of them were nearing, each of them being about the same as far as strength went. However, he knew that none of them were his father, so he had no false hope to ride upon. All that he hoped was that his father would arrive soon…

Soon, a green flare of chi was seen coming over the horizon, and soon it reached the area where the two stood. The aura died down as Watzu hovered over them, landing gently on the ground behind Piccolo and Gohan. Slung over her shoulder was another woman, clad in blue and yellow attire, with long deep teal hair flowing down to the middle of her back. Watzu's forearms were heavily bandaged, lined with slash-mark and burn scars, hints of her previous battle against the Jurain Prince.

"Hey," She said, dropping the woman on the ground. The woman dusted off her outfit and looked over to Gohan, blinking and about to open her mouth, then she noticed Piccolo. The woman's jaw dropped upon seeing him, blinking quizingly a few times.

"Wha…What're you doing here…?" She addressed Piccolo, who only arched an eyebrow at her.

"Waiting for the Saiya-jins," He responded coldly, staring down at the teal-haired woman. Most odd…she had a weaker aura, but it was not human. Not in the least.

"Erm…I meant--OW!" The woman was cut off by a swift jab in the sides by Watzu, "What the hell Watzu?!"

"Don't ask," The tall woman muttered, shaking her head, "Piccolo, Gohan, this is Mabi Kiyone from the Galaxy Police. Well…errr, she IS the Galaxy Police. The chief, that is…" Kiyone bowed respectively to Gohan and Piccolo, "Kiyone, this is Son Gohan and Piccolo…uh…Piccolo." Gohan, in respect, bowed back. "She's going to help us out."

"I don't see _how_," Piccolo muttered dryly, folding his arms, "She has absolutely no power what so ever. It's barely noticeable." Kiyone smirked at Piccolo and then chuckled slightly.

"Really now? I bet I could incapacitate you in less then a minute." She responded, also folding her arms over her chest.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ladies, Ladies!" Watzu said, raising her arms and putting them between Kiyone and Piccolo, "Honestly, now. We want to save our energy for the Saiya-jins, right?" Kiyone nodded, though Piccolo said nothing, "Just trust me on this one, P-man. This girl can handle herself."

While the three were busy talking amongst themselves, another visitor that came with Watzu was the familiar black, fluffy cabbit, Sonja-Ohki. She had hopped off of her Mistress' shoulders, bouncing over to the very confused Gohan.

"Miya!" She said happily, bouncing up and down. Gohan looked down to the small fluffy animal, the fear and confusion suddenly flying away from him, a smile on his face.

"Aww, what a cute fluffy little kitty you are!" He said, kneeling down and petting the small creature on the head. Immediately, the cabbit began to purr happily, rubbing against the young boy's hand. Apparently Sonja took a shine towards Gohan, able to break the tension building up inside of him. Looking up from Sonja-Ohki, though still petting her, Gohan blinked at Piccolo, then Kiyone, then Watzu…and noticed her scars.

"Ms. Watzu…are you alright…?" He asked, staring at what appeared to be some kind of brutal beating. Were those there before when he meet her? Watzu paused to look down at him, then looked at her arms. Laughing, she waved one hand in the air.

"I'm fine, don't worry! They're just scars!" Watzu laughed again, "I just had a little run in with something unpleasant…that's all." However, just after laughing for a few more seconds, her face turned into that of seriousness, turning her head to face the western sky. "They're coming fast…we don't have much time to prepare or for pleasantries…" Once again, fear and doubt began to riddle Gohan, terrified of what laid ahead of them. Looking down to Gohan, Watzu reached down and patted his head.

"It's alright to be scared," She said quietly, "I'm scared shitless myself. Just because we don't show fear on the outside, doesn't mean we're not afraid. Don't worry, your pop 'ill be here shortly to kick their asses, right?" Gohan stared up at Watzu in wonder. She was afraid, too? And yet there was such confidence in her voice, such a cool and level head, just like Piccolo. Was he afraid, too? Even Kiyone and Sonja-Ohki didn't appear to be scared. Then there was the reassurance that Gokou would arrive soon to protect everyone. Somehow, that made Gohan feel better and began to lose some of the fear. Yeah…soon his dad would be there to help out!

Thankfully, before the two Saiya-jins could arrive, two other fighters of the Earth arrived, almost at the same time as well. Dropping down from the sky came Kuririn and Yamcha, landing behind the current group. Both of their auras had greatly increased since last year, and that was a good thing. They would need all of the help they could get to defeat the Saiya-jins that were fast approaching.

"So…who's this…?" Yamcha inquired, addressing Kiyone. Straightening up, Kiyone saluted them.

"General Mabi Kiyone of the Galaxy Police," She said, "I will be assisting you in the capture of Nappa and Bejita, the two Saiya-jins who are approaching."

"Well…that's interesting," Yamcha responded. Another alien. Man, this planet seemed to be crawling with them, and now that he thought about it, Piccolo must be some sort of alien too. It wouldn't be surprising. "Anyway, I'm Yamcha and that's Kuririn."

"A pleasure. I only hope to get to know all of you better once the criminals are in custody."

"Custody?" Piccolo arched an eyebrow, "I intend to kill them both!" Before Kiyone could retort, Watzu did for her.

"Look, ol' Greeny," She muttered, anger apparent within her voice, "The only reason why I'm not being taken in my Miss Galaxy Police is 'cause I agreed to help capture them. Sure, I could snap her neck real easy, but then the whole god-damned Galaxy Police will know I'm here! So we'll only kill them as a last resort, got it?!" Piccolo, however, remained silent. There really wasn't anything that could be said or done to keep him from slaughtering those whom he calls enemy. Everyone knew it, even Watzu, but she still had to say something. One thing she hated, was that she was constantly perused, and she was quite enjoying herself on Earth. Well, there wasn't anything that could be done about _that_, as the auras possessed by the Saiya-jins drew closer by the second. Besides…she would be the one to kill Bejita, not Piccolo or anyone else.

"Here the come…!" Kuririn announced, the group falling into defensive positions, the two aura's of the Saiya-jins spotted in the horizon. Before one could draw a single breath, the two landed a few yards away from the group. Instantly Watzu's blood turned cold, the cool posture she had before quickly becoming tense and angry. Ignoring the tall and burley one, Nappa, her eyes were fixated upon the smaller one, Bejita. Oddly enough, the Bejita had a much stronger aura then Nappa did…

"Well, what a nice little band of misfits," Bejita said in a snide tone, a smirk across his face, "All of the strong powers in the world gathered together here! Pity, as it won't be of any help to you." Kiyone relaxed from her position, holding one hand out as a small, strange looking hand-held gun shot into her open palm, drawing it out and pointing it towards the two Saiya-jins.

"Nappa! Bejita!" She declared, "You are both under arrest for dealings with the I.P.T., illegally trading planets for money, mass murder, man-slaughter and destruction!" To this, Bejita threw his head back and roared with evil laughter.

"Really now!" He laughed some more, then regained his cool, looking back to Kiyone, "Do you honestly think we'll just turn ourselves in like that? You'll have to kill us first!"

"It is my duty to detain you, whether alive _or _dead," Kiyone responded as she lowered her hands. Opening fire would be useless against these two.

"Well, it looks like all of the company is here! _Including_ little Wakkorette and the slayer of Raditzu!" Bejita's cocky smirk only grew.

"Little?!" Watzu yelled, "What the fuck?! Who the hell are you calling little?! You're the midget here, squirt! I'm a good two feet taller then you, jackass!"

"You'll be little once we send you six feet under!" Nappa retorted

"Like hell you will!" Watzu smirked as well, promptly flipping the bird at the two, "Besides, whatever happened to you're hair, Nappa? You used to have a mop of it!" A vein popped in Nappa's very bald forehead.

"Why you little!!"

"Nappa!" About to rush forward to crush Watzu's head in his hands, Nappa was halted by the harsh voice of Bejita. "We'll have plenty of THAT later!"

"But, Bejita…!" Nappa attempted to protest.

"No buts!" The taller Saiya-jin tried to relax, though he continued to glare holes through Watzu, who stuck her tongue out in a taunting manor at him. "We have business here to attend to! Incase you haven't noticed, my dunce companion, that the slayer of Raditzu is a Namekian. No wonder there are Dragonballs here." Piccolo slowly arched an eyebrow. Namekian? Him? So…he was an alien as well. But now, it made sense. He had never seen anyone like him before, besides Kami-sama. Now it was all clear. Bejita glanced up at Nappa and continued to speak, "You're free to kill the others, but leave him alive. We need him for the Dragonballs! Oh, and leave that little Wakkorette to _me._" To that, Nappa grinned maliciously as her popped his knuckles, taking a steep forward and popping his neck.

"This is going to be fun, slaughtering all of you!" He laughed darkly and prepared to release an assault attack upon the group. All of the members quickly slid into defensive positions, ready for the worst. As they did, Gohan once again felt fear overtake him, his knees going weak and his heart pounding in his chest. This was it…! Gulping, he tried to gather as much courage as he possibly could, but found it increasingly difficult to do so. _Please dad, get here soon…_

"Wait, Nappa!" Bejita yelled, the taller Saiya-jin halting before he could take off the ground.

"What is it, Bejita?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, Kakarotto isn't here yet!" The smirk returned to Bejita's face, "We wouldn't want to spoil all of the fun for him, now would we?" Nappa too smirked as well as he fell into a relaxed position.

"I see what you mean! Heh, why don't we play a little game first? Pick out the weaklings from the stronger ones!"

"Just what I was thinking." Bejita folded his arms over his chest, still smirking like a cocky bastard.

"Oh, _lovely_," Watzu muttered with sarcasm, "You guys aren't seriously considering using THEM, are you?! Good god, those fucking things are AWEFUL…"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kuririn asked, blinking up at Watzu, then looking at their two enemies.

"Little pod men, really…" Watzu muttered with a lack of enthusiasm in her voice, "They plant these little seeds and up pops these annoying as hell little green men. The downside is, they're each about as strong as Raditzu is…or rather, was."

"Damn!" Kuririn yelled, his fists clenching, "Just what we need!" Already, Nappa was planting the seeds into the ground.

"This is perfect, Bejita! There's seven of them and seven seeds left!" He proclaimed as he poured some strange, green liquid over where he planted the seeds.

"Most excellent," Bejita smirked and looked over to the group, "We'll have a little…competition before Kakarotto arrives. One of you verses one of them. A little game to weed out the weaklings from the strong ones."

"That should be easy to detect right away!" Nappa reached up to what appeared to be the 'on' button on his chi detector.

"IDIOT!" Bejita yelled, causing Nappa to stop, "They have the ability to _conceal their true power!_ Don't be such a moron! We'll use these pawns to see how strong they _really_ are!"

"Right, I forgot about that…heh…" With that said, the ground split apart as seven green, scaly, scary looking monsters popped up out of the ground, each of them only about as tall as Gohan, but they did have a lot of power. As strong as Raditzu…

"We're not here to play games…" Piccolo muttered, obviously not liking this idea one bit.

"I agree with Piccolo, I don't think we should play along," Yamcha stated as he narrowed his eyes towards the little green men.

"I think it's a good idea," Watzu said, folding her arms, "It'll give us some time before Gokou arrives.'Sides, I'm sure everyone here can take them."

"Y-Yer positive?" Kuririn gulped, feeling quite uneasy.

"Yeah. Trust me on this."

"Enough chit-chat!" Bejita yelled, his cocky smirk fading, "Either one of you steep forward or we'll have them pick at random! It's up to you!" The group all seemed awfully tense for the moment, as if trying to decide what to do. "Hmph! Very well then…" However, before giving the order to attack, a cute fuzzy animal bounced forward in front of the group. Sonja-Ohki sat down before them, looking up at the curious creatures with her red eyes.

"Miya!" She announced as she quickly slid into an attack position, her fur bristling on her back.

"The hell?" Piccolo questioned, wondering what the hell the cabbit was doing up there, "That thing can fight?"

"Oh yeah," Both Kuririn and Yamcha sighed. Bejita and Nappa, meanwhile, both burst out into laughter at this sight.

"Oh, that's rich!" Nappa said between laughs, "A rat against one of our drones!! Ha, you honestly aren't taking us seriously!! BWAHAHA!"

"She's not a rat, jackass!" Watzu yelled as she flipped her middle finger up. "Sonja-chan, teach them a lesson!"

"MRRRROOWWW!" Sonja hissed, leaping off of the ground and landing on top of one of the drone's heads, sinking her fangs into it and bouncing back off, ripping off a great deal of green flesh, greenish-black blood squirting all over the place and exposing the creature's deformed skull. The drone shrieked in pain, and promptly proceeded to swing attacks towards the small creature. Sonja seemed to be quite skilled in the agility area, jumping nibbley aside from every attack thrown at her.

In frustration, the green creature charged an energy blast within its hands and then thrust them forward, releasing a barrage of beams at high speeds towards the small creature. Hunching down to the ground, the gem upon Sonja's forehead flashed red. As the attacks hit her, they exploded around an invisible barrier around the animal. Once the dust cleared, Bejita, Nappa and the drone stood in shock as Sonja remained seated, perfectly unharmed.

"What the…?" Nappa questioned, staring wide eyed at the creature, "How in the hell?!"

Without hesitating a moment further, Sonja jumped high up into the air and opened her mouth, gathering together a small ball of chi within her jaws. The green man quickly jumped after her, not going to allow her to attack. Sonja was faster though, releasing multiple beams from each sphere down at her assailant. Each beam of red energy struck through the green creature's body, piercing through it and blowing a section of it apart. In only a matter of seconds, the drone had been reduced to nothing but ground beef, its parts falling to the ground in a messy, bloody and burned heap. The smell was atrocious. Firing one sphere of energy down at the remains of the creature, Sonja incinerated the remains to be rid of the damn thing, then fell to the ground.

"I don't get it! What the hell just happened?!" Nappa protested, stumped as to why such a small, cute and innocent creature could defeat their drones without a problem. Bejita only sneered in remark. Of course, it was Watzu's, so there had to be some sort of trick behind it. Sonja-Ohki, meanwhile, happily bounced back to Watzu and perched on her shoulder, purring happily.

"Good girl! What a good little girl 3" Watzu petted Sonja as a reward for her hard work. "So who's going to go next?" Yamcha popped his knuckles and steeped forward.

"I'll go now." He had confidence in his voice, believing that if such a small and seemingly defenseless creature could defeat those…things easily, he could do it himself. Bejita gestured to one of the drones to attack. For a while, the two squared off, staring at each other, waiting for the first to make a move. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity - really, only a few seconds past - Yamcha lunged forward in his trademark Wolf Fang Fist position, striking down upon the little green man. The creature managed to barely evade, but not unscathed. Instantly, the battle took up into the supersonic speeds, the two beings zipping around so quickly, those with untrained eyes could not see them.

"Wha?" Gohan questioned as he looked around in confusion for Yamcha and the little green man, "Where'd they go?"

"Fool!" Piccolo hissed between his fangs, causing Gohan to wince, "Have I taught you _nothing_? Don't see with your eyes, see with your _mind!_ Focus on their chi source and envision them! Then your true sight will take over." The young boy gulped and looked at each of the faces of his companions, then to the faces of the other drones and the two Saiya-jins. Everyone's eyes were darting about, occasionally their heads would turn and glance around, including Sonja's and the green men. So it could be done! Gohan took a deep sigh and closed his eyes and allowed his mind to locate Yamcha and the droid's power source. Once focused, he opened his eyes and looked about.

There! He saw a flash of Yamcha striking the monster across the face and sending it up into the air! It was brief, for less then a second, but Gohan saw it! With another deep breath, he continued to focus on the chi of his companions. Another brief flash occurred, then another, then another. They began to last longer each time, and then began to merge together. Incredible! Gohan was witnessing a battle that couldn't be seen by normal person! It was going so fast that he had to be extra alert to witness all of the action.

For the most part, Yamcha and the droid were pretty much even. They each landed blows on each other occasionally, but not enough to greatly effect the battle. Nothing that would tip the scales. Eventually, one of them would grow tired or slip up and allow the other to gain the upper hand.

With a swing of his leg, Yamcha spun around in a circle and struck the little green alien with a strong round-house kick, sending the creature plummeting into the ground with incredible force. The creature shrieked loudly and collided with the ground, creating a massive creator where it landed. Yamcha confidently landed besides the indentation and waited for the dust to clear.

He had no such chance.

Leaping out from the dust, the creature struck the scruffy fighter when he least expected it and rammed it's clawed feet right into his gut, effectively sending him clear across the way and crashing into a cliff face.

"Not good…!" Watzu yelled as the drone opened its mouth and released a massive energy blast straight towards where Yamcha had landed! "Not fucking good!!"

"Yamcha!" Kuririn yelled, "WATCH OUT!!" The dazed warrior managed to lift his head up in time to see the blast, but had no time to prepare to block or dodge. His eyes widened as the chi blast exploded around him, completely incinerating the cliff he had crashed into and the surrounding near-by area. Watzu was already halfway there when the blast exploded, stopping in her tracks.

"Damnit!!" She yelled as the blast subsided. Gohan could only watch in absolute terror, his eyes wide with fear and tears threatening to fall. No! He shouldn't cry! He had to be brave, he had to be strong! But he had just witnessed his first death…although he didn't know Yamcha, the terror of the battle to come suddenly sunk in with Gohan, and sunk in deep. This was real. It was very, very real. Not a dream, not some horrible nightmare he would hope to wake up from in the comfort of his bedroom with his mother and father there. The chances of him and everyone else dying was very high…

"Heh," Bejita smirked, "Looks like we had a weakling to get rid of after all…"

"Its not…over yet!" Yamcha's staggered voice came from the blast radius as he leaped from the smoldering crater and placed his palm upon the head of the drone he had been fighting. Catching it completely by surprise, he slammed its cranium against the ground and shattered its skull, the ground splattered with its greenish brain matter.

"Impossible…" Bejita said to himself, his eyes wide, "How in the hell did he survive that?!"

But only just barely. As soon as the monster gave its last shriek, Yamcha collapsed against the ground. Most of his uniform had been burned away, exposing a great deal of his mangled and burned body. One of his arms had been completely blown off, torn away from his shoulders in a rather sloppy, bone-split manor and incinerated within the blast. A piece of his forearm bone hung out of the open, bleeding wound, shattered and broken, completely devoid of flesh and muscle. His other arm was completely marred and maimed, blackened by the heat of the energy and torn apart, exposing a great deal of bone and muscle on one side, the other side being relatively clean. One or two major arteries had been ripped apart, an incredible amount of blood flowing from his arm and quickly making a deep pool of crimson below his tattered body. Yamcha's torso looked similar to his arms, one side also blown apart and exposing factored ribs and a pierced lung, his already weak and frail body hacking up blood like no tomorrow, splattering against the green grass where he laid.

"Oh dear God…" Kiyone whimpered, putting a hand to her mouth in shock. How horrible...Kuririn's eyes widened with shock, then quickly turned to anger as he yelled at Watzu.

"Can't you do something about that?! Can't you heal?!" Watzu turned around to look at Kuririn, then down at the ground, her fists clenching tightly.

"There's only a certain amount I can heal…" She admitted quietly, "I…I can't bring people from the brink of death…I'm sorry…But I can't do _anything_."

As Yamcha gave one last heave of his chest, blood flooded his lungs and would not come out any longer. His eyes slowly rolled back in their sockets as everything quietly died within him, his bloody and gruesome death forever burned within the memories of those present. Especially Gohan. Never before had he witnessed someone die before his eyes, never before had he seen such a grotesque display of the human body. His eyes were wide with fear and shock, tears flowing down his face as his entire body shook out of terror. He wanted to look away, he wanted to forget about all of this…but he couldn't Those black eyes of his couldn't tear away from the mutilated body of the scruffy warrior. Already, Gohan's breath was ragged and in a panting manor, his heart beating heavily in his throat and his entire body pale and shaking. Oh, Kami-sama…he couldn't do this…he just couldn't…

There was silence in the Masaki household. The group was piled on the couch, watching a holo screen of the battle between the Saiya-jins and the Dragon-Senshi. Even Muton Roshi, Pu'ar, Oolong and Bulma were invited to watch it from a safe distance, and neither of them could think, breath or speak right now.

"…This isn't looking good," Washuu commented as she looked towards Yamcha's body, "This is not good at all."

"Y-Ya--Yamcha…" The small floating kitty, Pu'ar, gasped as tears began to run down her purple fur, "He…he can't be…can he…?" Her voice was quiet and meek as she spoke, but everyone heard what she said. Washuu looked up to the grieving animal, then back to the monitor.

"I'm afraid so," She informed, "His chi died out shortly after he stopped breathing."

"Oh, Kami-sama…!" Pu'ar sobbed, putting her little paws over her face and floating downwards into Sasami's lap, the woman gently petting her between the ears. Bulma, however, was more in stunned silence. While her entire body was shaking and the color quickly drained from her skin, she didn't cry, nor did she make any sound. He was dead…and they had just used the Dragonballs to wish back Gokou, too! It would be a whole _year_ before they could be used again! Much like Gohan, Bulma couldn't move her eyes away from the torn body of her love, laying their in a pool of blood on the soft, green grass. He…he was gone…

"Damnit!" Ryoko yelled as she punched her palm, "Their as good as dead! Lets go in there and kick some ass…!!" Tenchi only sighed and shook his head.

"As much I hate to see this happen…this…isn't our fight. I know, the world is at stake…" He looked over briefly to Sasami, who was busy comforting little Pu'ar, "…But I trust her. I trust her word that everything will be okay."

"Somehow I doubt that…" Oolong muttered with pessimism, "Besides, how the hell would that broad know about what'll happen?!" Sasami looked over to the group and smiled at them, though somehow her smile was a terribly sad one.

"Everything will be alright," She said in a soft voice, "…Everything will be alright…"

"…Everything will be okay?" Bulma said in a dark tone, lowering her head down, "Everything will be alright? How can you be so sure?!" Snapping her head up, she glared darkly at the other's present, "Yamcha is DEAD, and they haven't even gotten to the Saiya-jin's yet!! Do you think that Kuririn or that Kiyone person could survive those little green men, let alone those two guys?! What about Gohan?! We can only wish one person back at a time!! _Nothing _is going to be alright! Don't you understand that we can't possibly find a way to beat them?!" At this point she stood up, her body shaking from both anger and immense sorrow, hot tears flowing from her eyes, "If you all are as powerful as you say you are, then why don't you just go out there and DO SOMETHING?! Sitting around here isn't going to help, despite whatever the hell she says will be ALRIGHT or NOT! If you people would stop being pompous JERKS Yamcha might still be alive right now!! Obviously you don't _understand _the gravity of the issue!!" With a final scream of frustration, Bulma stomped out of the house and out towards the forest. Only once she left the house did the sadness finally catch up to her, the frail woman collapsing to the ground and sobbing uncontrollably. This was all too much to take in.

Glancing at the Masaki family through his sunglasses, Muton Roshi's face grew quite serious, "I know that none of you want to get involved in this battle…" He said, "…But, haven't you put into consideration that the fate of the planet may be at stake here? That you could possibly spare lives if you join in the fight…I don't understand you're reasoning behind this. I can feel the amount of power each of you has…and with you there, this battle could be won very easily." Tenchi looked over towards the old man and sighed gently.

"I would be more then willing to lend a hand, but…" Looking down towards the ground, he closed his brown eyes, "…There's something greater going on here that we can't see. It's important for them to…grow, to learn, to become more powerful through this. I know…that a lot of people will die during this fight, but, it can't be helped. I trust in her, and I trust that it all will turn out to be good. I don't want to go against what she says."

"Why do you listen to Sasami anyway?" Muton Roshi questioned, his eyes gazing up and down the small and frail looking woman.

"It's not her, technically," Tenchi admitted, "its _Tsunami_…"

The rage that was building inside of Kuririn was intense. He had never seen anyone he cared about so brutally mauled, so brutally slaughtered, and they hadn't even begun to make a dent in it all! Even the torn body of Gokou didn't compare to how much pain Yamcha must have been in before he died!

"You…you bastards!" Kuririn yelled, his hands flaring with burning orange energy, his legs bending and then thrusting him up into the air. With an unearthly yell of rage, the energy released from his hands in multiple arcs of bright energy separated and beat down upon the remaining droids. In a glorious and bright explosion, each one of them were disintegrated within the fury that Kururin held for those creatures, and their masters, for hurting Yamcha, and for what lay just ahead. Bejita and Nappa only watched on with mild amusement.

The dust cleared and the energy finished its bright rapture. Nothing remained of the group of monsters that once stood there, not even their remains. Kuririn landed on the ground and fell down to his knees, panting heavily from the amount of energy had used up in the attack. Indeed, a great amount of power he now possessed, but only in short bursts.

"Wow…" Was all Gohan could say in amazement.

"Just as with you," Piccolo said, his eyes narrowed towards the lingering Saiya-jins, "Emotion is power. Rage can tip the scales of battle in your favor…or it can make it much, much worse."

"I-I see…" Gohan gulped, his eyes also drifting towards Bejita and Nappa. The nervousness and fear overtook him again, as he now knew that they would be next. Even with his senses, he knew that they were far stronger then those green men Kuririn had defeated.

Watzu's head suddenly snapped up from the maimed corpse of Yamcha towards the direction of a cliff face. "Look out!" She yelled and started running towards Kiyone. The teal haired woman turned towards the cliff face, noticing that one of the green drones had managed to survive! Holding her left hand out, a yo-yo appeared within her palms, throwing it towards the creature with deadly accuracy. The creature yelped as the yo-yo wrapped around its arms. With a heave of her arms, Kiyone threw the creature across the way and into an opposite cliff, creating quite the indentation in it. With the creature held in place, she withdrew her gun and fired three shots towards it. The gun was much stronger then it appeared, the bullets piercing through the skull with all three shots, effectively killing it.

"Nothing but toys," Piccolo commented with his usual lack of tact, unimpressed as usual. Kiyone tugged the string and called the item back, returning it to her sleeve where it once was.

"I wasn't trying to impress you," She muttered and folded her arms. Watzu returned to the group and also folded her arms, staring down at the two before them.

"Well, are you satisfied?" She inquired in a demanding tone, "You done trying to buy time before your sorry asses get kicked?" Bejita's face twisted into a wicked smile as he gazed over towards the group.

"Now it's time we got serious…"

Gohan had to summon up all of his courage not to cry out in fear…


	5. Silently Waiting

_Thoughts_

Time Break/Scene Change

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for how long this episode is, but it just kept on going and going…please be patient! We have some fun stuff going on at the end!

**Silently Awaiting**

  
"Nappa," The horse voice of Bejita said, his cold black eyes gazed over at the group before them, "I'll allow _you _to handle these cretins. But! You must leave the Namekian _alive_. We need him to use the Dragonballs!"

"You got it, Bejita!" The taller Saiya-jin proclaimed as he popped his knuckles and walked over to the group.

"Oh! And one other thing…" Nappa turned his head to look at Bejita.

"What is it?"

"Leave Wakkorette to me…" A twisted and devious smirk formed upon Bejita's lips, his eyes gazed towards the tall half-breed.

Piccolo, Kiyone and Watzu stood in ready positions as they gazed over towards the tall and burly looking Saiya-jin, clearly prepared for the worst to happen, and also for any move that he might possibly make. On the opposite side of them rested Kuririn, who knelt in the grass and regained his strength from the last attack he had performed. Gohan stood in a nervous stance between his mentor and the strange woman that somehow instilled courage in him as he tried his best to fight back tears and to keep his fear from overtaking him, but it became increasingly difficult as Nappa slowly walked towards the defensive group.

"Hmm! Should I slaughter you all at once, or take you on one by one…?" He mused aloud as he popped his knuckles loudly. "Hmm…it would prove more _challenging _if I defeating you all together!"

"You've got some fucking nerve, Nappa!" Watzu yelled, "You know full well I can kick your big fat ass to kingdom come!" To this, Nappa became suddenly angry as he prepared to charge the group.

"Why you little…!" He hissed, and then stopped as he remembered to leave Watzu's death to Bejita. The two of them had a score to settle from long ago. "Hmph! You escape THIS time, but you'll be begging for mercy when Bejita comes to kill you!"

"I'd like to see the pipsqueak try!" Watzu retorted and stuck her tongue out. As scared shitless as she was about the power that these two held right now, she was awfully cocky and confident in her abilities. Or at least, she appeared on the outside, "You'll be dead before you know it, Nappa!"

"Oh, and one more thing…" Bejita said, his grin only grew, "Wakkorette, we're going to play by _my _rules. If you attack Nappa, I will join the battle with him…" Watzu's green eyes widened as he said that as she turned to face the smaller Saiya-jin with a shocked expression. No way…damnit! That put her out of the fight for good! That guy was really a tactical genius…she couldn't help the group fight Nappa when she had Bejita to deal with! Bejita would need to take her full attention…

"Watzu-san?" Gohan asked sheepishly as he looked to her suddenly frightened exterior. Was Bejita really that strong…?

"Damnit…I'm sorry guys…" Watzu whispered as she lowered her head, her fists clenched tightly. "I can't risk getting Bejita drawn into this fight! I know he wont try to dirty his hands unless Nappa gets killed, or all of you perish...he doesn't think we're worth it! But…if I try to attack Nappa, he'll spring in! I can't help you guys with Nappa AND Bejita to worry about! Nappa I can handle…but…Bejita…I-…I don't know…I would need my full attention and power to defeat him! Damnit…"

The hope in Gohan plummeted when he heard that the cool and confident Watzu wouldn't be helping them, and that she was suddenly becoming terrified. There was really no hope now, was there?

"Enough chit-chat!" Piccolo hissed, "Are you going to fight us or not?" Nappa returned his attention to the crowd and popped the joints in his knuckles once again.

"A wise idea…!" A twisted smirk formed upon his lips as he suddenly moved with such lighting speed, all those present barely had any time to react. Without a single second wasted, he swung a mighty fist up towards the tall, green man, which caught Piccolo off guard and blew him up into the sky.

_He's fast…!_ Piccolo thought as he managed to right himself in the air as he held his now throbbing gut. Damn! That really hurt! This guy was incredibly fast _and _powerful…everyone there was about to have one hell of a ride in-store! It didn't take long for the members which remained to react, Kiyone leapt backwards and threw out her yo-yo towards Nappa. With an amused grin, the tall Saiya-jin lifted his arm and allowed the string to wrap around it, his fingers grasped the toy in his hand.

"Feh! What a useless little toy you have!" Nappa snickered as he yanked the toy forward, and pulled Kiyone straight towards him, "What a pity! The Galaxy Police's commander will fail to return home from this mission!" With a swing of his leg out towards the teal-haired woman who rushed towards him, Nappa sent her flying straight away from him and crashed into one of the many cliff-faces surrounding the area. "Wahahaha! You guys are so easy to pick on!"

"Ha!" Piccolo lunged down from above and released a whirlwind of chi down towards Nappa, the other unharmed member, Sonja-Ohki, leapt back and released a barrage of miniature chi-bolts, thusly they affectively attacked the Saiya-jin from two different angles. "Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, "Now!"

The poor boy stood petrified in fear as he stood next to Watzu, whom had kneeled down protectively over the still-exhausted Kuririn. No…no! He couldn't do this! Gohan squeezed his eyes closed and put his hands over his ears, as he wished and hoped that this would al _just go away_. "I…I can't…!" The boy responded as he kneeled down as he tried to fight off his fears, but found it useless.

"You HAVE to!" Watzu yelled at him, "The only way to win over your fears is to FACE THEM! Even if you're terrified, we're COUNTING ON YOU!!"

Alas, Gohan couldn't move from his spot. Inside of him, everything hurt and ached within those few seconds between Piccolo and Sonja launched their attacks towards Nappa. He wanted to go home…he wanted his father back!!

In response to the attacks thrown by the small-black cabbit and the large Namekian, Nappa smirked like the cock he was. He snapped one hand above him, towards Piccolo, and the other below him, towards Sonja-Ohki, he released chi attacks of his own, which blew through their opposite attacks and struck them off-guard. Piccolo continued to shoot further up into the air, while poor Sonja was knocked into another cliff-face and fell down and did not move after that. Without another second hesitated, Nappa leaped from the ground towards Piccolo, ready for a barrage of fits and kicks on the stunned Namekian.

A streak of teal leaped up from the top of a cliff and latched herself to Nappa. "Don't think I'd go down so easy!" She yelled as she quickly shifted momentum and threw the giant man down towards the ground with a mighty kick of her leg.

"Gohan…!" Watzu yelled, "Now! You have to attack him now while he's falling and stunned!!" The young boy looked up from his position with frightened tears in his eyes, up towards the Saiya-jin that fell towards the ground, "Now!! Do you understand me?! You have to do it!"

"I…I…!" Gohan gasped with wide eyes.

"NOW!!" Watzu yelled as she glared at the young lad, which caused him to flinch, "If you ever want to be strong, you have to face your fears! Was your training all for NOTHING?!" Gohan winced. She…she was right…but, everything, it was all too scary! So terrifying for such a young boy who had been babied his whole life! He had gained strength and control, yes…but what about the strength of his mind? It was so weak and he was so terrified! How could he…?!

Suddenly Gohan snapped up to his feet, his hands raised toward the falling Nappa. Golden energy flared about them and released in a mighty burst of energy, which blasted up and into Nappa. As soon as the blast was fired, Gohan blinked and looked at his hands.

"H-Huh…?!" He exclaimed. What did he just do? It was like…he wasn't in control!

Watzu fell down beside Kuririn and closed her eyes as she panted heavily. _Damn…th-that took more out of me then I imagined!_ The monk looked to her with a questionable expression. He knew Watzu had strange powers…but mind control?

"You did that, didn't you?" He asked, the pink-haired woman only nodded tiredly in response. It would take a long time for her to recover from doing that. The boy was resilient, and had a lot more courage and strength then he knew…as he rose to his feet, Kuririn put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Lets go!" Kuririn said, his energy had finally returned. If someone would hesitate, it would only cause more pain! Kuririn leaped off of the ground and up into the air, ready for whatever Nappa had planned. Strangely, after the energy that Gohan - or rather, Watzu in-directly - released, Nappa seemed to have vanished. That couldn't be it, could it? It couldn't possibly be that simple! Kuririn gasped when he sensed the huge and evil aura which hovered over his and Piccolo's head. "A-above!" he yelled as he continued up into the sky, in hopes to have notified Piccolo before Nappa could strike. Piccolo, thankfully, had quick reflexes and quickly spun around and meet Nappa's fist with a crossed-armed block. Even with the block, it still hurt like hell and Piccolo was thrust downwards slightly by the attack.

"Heh, you're quicker 'n I thought, greeny!" Nappa mocked; it was strange, as he seemed to have been un-affected by Gohan's attack. He had probably just barely managed to avoid it. Piccolo sneered and lowered down to the ground. Nappa had the advantage up in the air, it wasn't any use to try to fight him up there. He quickly discarded his white turban and cloak, and with that, Piccolo was now ready for a real fight…and boy, they would need all the help they could get.

"I never thought…" Kami-sama whispered as he gazed down from his lookout unto the Earth below, "…That I was truly an alien. I had always suspected it in the back of my mind, for looking so…different from others. I can't even remember my parents…and yet, now it's all clear to me. That is why I can create the Dragonballs, that is why I have…feelings, powers, thoughts that are unlike anything of this world."

"You sense it, don't you?" The same soft voice spoke to Kami-sama, though the origin could not be seen…but, an unusual aura filled the entire look out. It was barely noticeable, and yet, at the same time, it was so powerful it couldn't fully be comprehended by the human mind. It was soft and kind, gentle, and yet…also fiercely terrifying. Something not of this world…or of any…

Kami-sama grimly nodded his head, "He will die soon. Because our souls are two halves of one whole, I will die as well. Without me, there will be no Dragonballs left…anyone who dies here, will remain dead…forever."

"It is not always the case," The voice kindly responded, "There are other ways to bring back those who have died…"

"But what other ways are there?" Kami-sama asked the voice, as once again he seemed to be like the lesser of the two beings, "I only know of the Dragonballs…" If a figure could be seen, it would have smiled.

"There are things that exist that are beyond the comprehension of the mortal mind," It said softly, "Things that one cannot see or touch…but, one can feel."

"Like you," Kami-sama responded, "You are something that even I cannot explain. A truly wondrous force and power…"

"That is what I speak of," The voice responded, "Many things exist that we do not want to believe exist. It is possible to bring back those from the dead with such powers…but, it is a very limited privilege."

"Oh? Then why do you tell me of it?"

The voice laughed softly, "There is another."

"Another?" Kami-sama lifted his head up, as if to hear the voice better.

"Another like you…"

"Another like me…?" Kami-sama's voice trailed off, "You mean, another who can create Dragonballs?"

"You are correct."

"I see…where is this other being, then?"

"Where else?" The voice whispered, "Namek…"

The fight was going downhill, and fast. Nappa had already affectively blown one of Piccolo's arms clear off of his body, Kiyone was attempting to walk on a completely shattered leg, and Kuririn was doing his best fending off the brute with a split-body technique, that wasn't especially working. Watzu still lay extremely tried on the ground, barely able to move, and Sonja-Ohki had not risen from her position, and Gohan was fighting a battle that was quickly loosing to gather enough courage to actually attack Nappa. The courage he had gained quickly fled as he watched Nappa sadistically attack and injure his comrades, but not killing them.

With a sweep of his left leg, Nappa struck all of the Kuririn clones that surrounded him and knocked them each to the ground, which caused them to merge back into one body. "Feh! This is all getting quite tiresome!" Nappa exclaimed in a rather annoyed tone, "This fight is getting boring! I think it's time that I finished the job!" He rose his hand towards his forehead, Nappa powered up a chi based attack. Hmm…but who to get rid of first? The boy, his monk friend, or the Commander of the Galaxy Police? Such decisions to make!

With a twisted and malicious grin on his face, Nappa suddenly fired off his charged chi attack towards Kiyone. She would be the first to die! What an honor, to kill her off…and talk about bragging rights, too! The sadistic madness that surely plagued the bald Saiya-jin's mind must have caused him to prance around within his own mind with glee. And soon his prize of the Galaxy Police's Commander would be resting on a mantle!

"L-look out!!" Gohan yelled. Because of her shattered leg, Kiyone would be unable to escape the range of that attack! She would die for sure…and Gohan didn't want that! Suddenly, the courage he had searched for suddenly began to fill him as he took off of the ground and madly dashed towards the teal-haired woman and tackled her at the waist and pushed her aside. The blast just barely whizzed past the young boy, the sheer power of its force caused the heels of his shoes to sizzle slightly. Kiyone looked up towards her savior as she panted.

"Th-thank you, Gohan…" She said quietly as she sat up and attempted to right herself again, though it was difficult due to her shattered leg. Gohan only nodded his head, though he wondered where that sudden burst of courage came from.

"Why you little--!" Nappa hissed, rage apparent in his voice, "I oughta--!"

Bejita calmly watched the situation, his expression one that was quite sour. The battle was indeed going in their favor, there was another reason why he wore a cross expression upon his face. The origin of this sour expression wasn't necessarily about Gohan saving Kiyone's life just then, something else was bothering him. Something was not quite right from this, something was missing, something that he was, in fact, quite looking forward to. The lone Saiya-jin who had assisted in the defeat of Raditzu, one who they said they _would _revive. Kakarotto…where was he?

"Nappa, stop," Bejita said coldly. The brutish Saiya-jin stopped in his tracks as he turned to face the smaller one, "Someone is _missing _from this battle. Kakarotto! I was _expecting _he would be here!"

Kuririn looked up from his position, though his pose still remained defensive, "Sorry to disappoint you, but we just revived him! He's still on his way!" …Right? Gokou WAS coming, wasn't he? At least, they all could hope. No one could sense his presence, which meant he was still far off…either that, or he masked it very well. Gokou surely took his lovely time to get here! They could really use him right now…and hopefully he would be here sometime soon.

"I see," Bejita responded as he folded his arms, "Very well, then. I do not wish to continue this battle until he arrives. I _personally _want to be the one to slaughter him…and if we've already killed you all and attained immortality…where's the fun in _that?_" He chuckled slightly, "We will wait three hours until he arrives. If he doesn't arrive by then…Nappa, you may kill them _all_, with the previous acceptations."

"But Bejita--!"

"No butts!" Bejita yelled as he placed his chi detector back on his face and hit a few buttons, thusly he set the timer on it. "We wait." With an unhappy grumble, Nappa wandered over to Bejita and plopped down on the ground as he sulked slightly.

The remaining members of the Dragon Senshi gathered together and formed their own group around a cliff-face, well out of earshot of the Saiya-jins.

"This gives us some time to recover and regroup…" Kuririn sighed as he rubbed his head slightly, his eyes glanced over towards Watzu. Watzu, who had recovered slightly from temporarily taking over Gohan's body, managed to push herself up to her feet. She hobbled over to the small form of Sonja-Ohki, she barely managed to scoop the small animal in her arms before slowly over towards the group, and promptly fell down onto the ground again and fell into a seated position as she leaned her head back against a cliff face.

"What happened to her?" Piccolo asked as he arched an eyebrow slightly.

"She took control over Gohan's body…" Kuririn explained, "It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough to get him to attack Nappa…even though it didn't do any good in the end."

"…So that wasn't you?" Piccolo's cold, black eyes looked down to the still slightly-frightened form of Gohan, who had sat down on the ground. The boy shook his head as he hung it in shame. "So, all of that training I put you through was for NOTHING?!" Gohan winced as Piccolo shouted at him, and still did not look at him, "I trained you for a REASON, Gohan! And that reason was to help us fight the Saiya-jins, not stand there like a coward the entire time!!"

"B-But…Piccolo! I…I'm scared!" The boy protested, his eyes lifted from the ground and staring into Piccolo's deep, cold eyes.

"I don't care of you're scared!!" The tall green man retorted, "You have to fight them, regardless of how scared you are! It's the only way to face your fears!!" Gohan winced again.

"Take it easy on him!" Kiyone yelled, "He's just a kid!"

"And he saved Kiyone's life!" Kuririn added.

"I don't care! He's been trained to fight regardless of his age!!" Piccolo yelled back, "Age has _nothing_ to do with this! We need him in order to be defeat the Saiya-jins!!"

"Come on, give him a break!" Kuririn shouted, "This is his first real fight!!"

"He's been fighting _me _for over a year! That should be enough!"

"I'll have you know that I--!"

"All of you…Shut the FUCK up…" Watzu hissed between clenched teeth, as she barely found the strength to rise up to her feet, though she remained in a hunched over position, "Yelling and arguing isn't going to help us! Right now…we need to take the time to recover, heal and think of a _plan_! Especially if Gokou doesn't arrive!" Kuririn sighed and hung his head.

"You're right…this isn't the time to fight!" He said, "We need teamwork in order to defeat them, right?" Kiyone and Gohan nodded in a agreement as Watzu walked over to Gohan. She bent down towards him, she drew her arm back and slapped the boy quite hard across the face. The startled boy let out a yelp of pain as he crashed into the ground and held his cheek. "W-Watzu?!" Kuririn gasped. Tears began to form at Gohan's eyes as he stared up at the brutish woman.

"Wha…wha…what was that for?!" Watzu dropped down to her knees again as she store at Gohan square in the eye.

"You need to wake up." Her voice was cold and calm, her gaze serious. The tears, which were about to burst forth, stopped as Gohan looked to her. Somehow…courage and hope swirled within their green depths, "I was in your mind. I didn't think you would be the resilient little fuck that you really are, judging by how scared you felt. I thought your mind would be weak. But, instead, it is _strong_. So strong that it took every ounce of my power just to get you to move and attack. You have a lot of courage in there, and a lot of sleeping potential. You're a courageous little boy, even though you just don't _know_ it yet. The only way to awaken that courage is to face what you fear. I know - it's terrifying at times - but it's the only way that you can truly _win_." She smiled weakly at the boy, "I saw it too. When you saved Kiyone. If you had been a fraction of a second too late, you would have been killed, while she would have been saved. I think you knew that, and still, you _acted _upon it. You had the courage. You just need to find it again to face them. Besides…" Watzu's grin brightened, "I'm sure if your Father comes and sees you fighting Nappa, he'll be proud of you, even if you're loosing! Just because it will show him that you have the _courage _to face them! You want him to be proud of you, right?" Gohan slowly nodded his head as he whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Y-yo…you're right…I want Daddy to be proud of me!" He smiled brightly, "I-I'm…scared…b-but I'll do my best!"

"Atta boy." Watzu patted him on the head, and helped him up to his feet, though she herself wobbled.

"Watzu, are you okay?" Kuririn asked as he looked up to her with concern.

"Y-yeah…" She responded as she placed a hand to her forehead, "I'm still a little drained from that. But…you guys did good. We just need a little longer…" With a sigh, Watzu walked over to Kiyone and kneeled down and raised her hands towards the shattered leg. A soft, green aura surrounded her hands that spread forth to Kiyone's injured leg. The sound of bone that snapped back into place could be heard as the leg began to right itself; it reformed and mended back together. After a few seconds, the bone and muscle had been mended, as well as the skin. Watzu collapsed onto her hands and knees afterwards as she panted heavily as sweat beaded down her forehead.

"W-watzu…?!" Kiyone gasped, putting weight on that leg again, "You healed me…?!" Gohan gasped slightly as he noticed that Watzu's leg - the same one that Kiyone had injured - was bleeding!

"Miss Watzu?! Your leg!!" Watzu smirked slightly and pulled her pants leg up, revealing a heavily torn and marred leg that bled freely. It was angled wrong as well, as if…it too had been shattered.

"I…I had to take your wound into myself…" She laughed half-heartedly, "So you could be fully healed…we need all the strength we can get just to kill Nappa…"

"Watzu…you…" Kiyone stared wide-eyed at Watzu's damaged leg. Although it was twisted out of proportion, it wasn't quite as bad as her previous wound, but still apparent that it was broken, "You didn't have to…"

"Heh…don't worry…it'll heal fast," Watzu smirked as she sat upright and flopped back against the cliff face, "Okay…we've got three hours…I can come up with something for you guys. You just rest…and heal…I need to sleep…" She grinned weakly, "Wake me up in two hours, okay?" With a heavy sigh, her eyes closed and her head slumped to the side as she passed out.

"It looks like we're in a rut until Gokou arrives…" Kuririn sighed as he felt his hope slip away, "But…we can't give up hope yet! We'll find a way…somehow…who knows? Maybe he'll show up in these three hours!" Gohan nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I hope so…I really miss him! I hope his training has been enough!"

"I doubt it…" Kiyone sighed, her eyes glanced over her shoulder towards Bejita and Nappa, "Those two are infamous. Every time either one of them has come across a Galaxy Police battalion, they've been utterly destroyed. I lost my _best _and _brightest _to those two! They could take on an entire FLEET by themselves! And I'm not just talking about _people_; I'm talking about high-class space ships, equipped with the best weapons! There's little that we, by _ourselves_ can do!"

"Gee, thanks for the uplifting speech…" Kuririn sighed as his head hung down, "But, we'll find a way…we have to!" Piccolo, who had remained silent this whole time, snorted slightly as he eyed Watzu.

"But, we have a distinct advantage," He said, "We have her. She knows their weaknesses, and through her, we can defeat them! Not only that…" He turned his gaze towards Kiyone, "But, she herself is known for whipping out the best and the brightest of the Galaxy Police as well…isn't she?" Of course, this was just an assumption, but since the group had discovered Watzu's true origins, it would not be surprised.

Kiyone gasped, "Y-you're right…! With her…we can win."

_ Mmph…where am I...?_ Watzu thought, her eyes glanced about a dark and empty space before her, _ Oh right…I passed out from all of the energy I used during the fight… _

"We must find a way to stop her," A stern voice said, the darkness bled away to show a circular room, with vines that grew around all of the walls. It was apparent that Watzu, wherever she was, store at the ceiling, where the vines gathered together to form some sort of a light, though…it certainly wasn't anything of the world she knew. More like a sphere of pure, white chi floating in the ceiling, which illuminated the room, with sparks of blue and violet energy swirled around the sphere in a strangely beautiful pattern.

"All of the power has gotten to her head!" The voice continued, as it was beginning to sound more familiar to Watzu as they spoke, "If we don't do something soon…she'll--" Wait, wasn't that voice…?

"I-I know, Onee-chan," A soft voice said in response, "But…but must we truly destroy her?" That voice, too, was familiar to Watzu.

"I can't think of another way…just sealing her wont do! And if we don't do anything, the universe…"

"Will disappear," Watzu's own voice said, though she did not remember that she caused her mouth to say it. The view shifted as she sat up, though again…she didn't seem to be in control of her own body. More like her vision was through the eyes of another. Her eyes looked across to see the forms of Washuu and another woman standing across the room. Though…they both seemed different somehow. Washuu wore an elegant, yet strange and rather revealing dress violet dress. The other woman wore clothing identical to that of Jurain Royalty, with her long, jet black hair pulled into a long and loose braid that touched the ground, with violet, silver and blue ribbons threaded in there. Somehow, this strange, blue-eyed woman seemed familiar. There…was something else that was different about the two, something that Watzu could not quite put her finger on. It was feeling deep inside of her stomach that was something that she couldn't quite understand…and yet, it felt so very familiar. Despite the odd feeling she received from these two, when…had she gotten here? About to ask the question, she discovered that she couldn't speak…more like watch and see.

"Exactly!" Washuu exclaimed as her head turned towards to the timid looking woman, "We can't allow that to happen…and if it does, we might go with it! Without us…the Universe can't be rebuilt!" The other woman winced slightly.

"But, Onee-chan…I don't want to hurt her! Can't there be another way?"

_ What in the bloody hell is going on?_ Watzu thought, confused by this entire scene. For one, the woman had addressed Washuu as her elder sister, and the two certainly _weren't _related…unless she had another sister she didn't know about. Plus, the two of them were going on about the Universe, creation, and about destroying one who may cause to vanish. Watzu didn't ever remember this conversation occurring! What the hell was going on?

"There isn't another way," Watzu's voice spoke again, but she wasn't in control of what she had actually said, "We _must _defeat Tokimi. The power's gone to her head! It's the only way to right this wrong…to protect the Universe."

_ What the hell? What's Washuu and I doing here? Who's that other woman?…and more over…who is this Tokimi person?_ Watzu felt confused, though somehow…this seemed familiar. Very familiar. But what did it mean? More over, who was this Tokimi person they were referring to? It was a name that she knew…from somewhere…but couldn't put her finger on it. Almost like the name haunted her dreams, the person who possessed that name being the thing of nightmares. Why was this all so familiar, and yet, Watzu couldn't remember any of this that had occurred? Was this some sort of dream…or nightmare? She didn't understand. Even with her psychic abilities, she had never actually had a prophetic dream…so what was this?

"We cannot allow this to repeat again…" Washuu said in a mystic tone. That phrase…Watzu, she knew that phrase! But what did it _mean?!_

"Watzu!" Another familiar voice called, but the origin was not from this scene, "Hey, Watzu! Wake up!"

Everything that Watzu had witnessed melted away into darkness.

"Watzu!" Kuririn yelled as he shook the shoulders of the woman who still slept, "Hey, Watzu! Wake up!" Watzu's body suddenly jerked up from her rested position and looked around rather franticly. Wha…who? Where…oh right. The Saiya-jins. Strategy. Things like that. The real world, the world she understood. The world she remembered.

"Ugh…" She groaned and flopped back against the cliff face with a groggy yawn. Oi…she still didn't feel fully charged, and that was a bad sign. Her leg was also still broken, of course, from when she healed Kiyone. If they had any hope of defeating Bejita, she would need her full strength; but right now, she was still exhausted. Great. She begun to question her reasons for why she had healed Kiyone in the first place. Now…Watzu's attention was snapped back to reality when Kiyone spoke.

"You were muttering in your sleep," She informed, "Something about 'Tokimi' and 'Or else it will repeat again...'" Watzu shrugged her shoulders and opened her eyes and gazed to the sky.

"I was having a really weird dream…" She muttered, "I don't know what it was about…something about the Universe and it being in danger…it was bizarre." With a shake her head, Watzu tiredly rose to her feet and balanced on one leg so as not to strain her broken one. Even as she stood relaxed, it proved difficult due to her lack of energy. Kami-sama, she was so exhausted…

"So…what's our plan?" Kuririn asked as he looked over towards the Saiya-jins. Bejita appeared to be asleep - or at least had his eyes closed - while Nappa boredly chucked rocks at random cliffs. Of course, the cliffs didn't survive the random act of violence against them, collapsing to the ground. As Kuririn watched the Saiya-jins and then returned his attention to the group, an idea dawned on him, "Say, Watzu! Why don't you do that thing you did with Gohan to them? Yaknow, keep them frozen in place so we can get rid of them easily! That would be--"

"I can't." Watzu responded, her voice cut off Kuririn with coldness within it.

"Why not?" Gohan asked as he tilted his head, "You used it before!" Watzu sighed and hung her head.

"To tell the truth, possession isn't one of my strong points…" She sighed softly, "I've never actually _done _it before to that extent. It took nearly _all _of my energy just to take you over for a few seconds, Gohan, and you're mind is still relatively young and weak. If I were to even _try _to do it with them, I might have a mental meltdown and become a vegetable."

"Eek…" Kuririn grimaced.

"I would need to be at my best mental level AND energy level in order to take control of them, even for a few _seconds,_" Watzu further explained, "Even then, there's actually breaking through their barriers. Nappa and Bejita are strong of mind, so getting my mind into theirs to control them wouldn't be easy, and could completely drain me to the point of not being able to DO anything while in there. I could very well get stuck inside of them…" She sighed tiredly as she placed a hand to her forehead, "Right now, I don't even have enough power to pick up on _emotions_, let alone thoughts. I'm practically useless at this point, thanks to the energy I spent…"

"So, it looks like we'll be on our own again," Piccolo said coldly, "Unless Gokou finally manages to show up. Though even then I doubt he'll be of much help…"

"Not necessarily," Watzu continued, "I know of a few strategies that should help you guys nail _Nappa_, at least. Bejita…well, he's another story all together. I doubt if all of you attack at once will do anything."

"Urk…but, hopefully Gokou will be here by then…" Kuririn said with dread in his voice, "So, what's our plan of attack?"

"Well…" Watzu leaned against the cliff for support, as she had already grown tired even though she had only stood for that short period of time, "First off, you could distract him while Piccolo prepares his new attack, the one that killed Raditzu. I believe you call it the Makankosappo-" Piccolo nodded in response,"-But, the downside is Bejita might say something before he fires it. The only way you could pull it off is to block Bejita's field of vision _while _distracting Nappa long enough to fire the attack. Probably a smoke screen should clear that up."

"But wait, Miss Watzu…" Gohan blinked, "Won't Nappa sense the attack coming?" Watzu shook her head slightly and closed her eyes.

"No. Both of them rely on their Chi Detectors to sense any sort of chi output. Because they rely on them, they won't sense anything coming…and, because they're fighting without them, due to our ability to mask out chi, we might be able to pull it off." She grinned slightly and opened her eyes half way, "The best way to defeat Nappa is to catch him _off guard_. If you guys had managed to pull off that attack with Gohan, you could have nailed him good and hard, weakening him enough to defeat him." Watzu grinned grimly at this, "I doubt you could pull a combo off like that easily again."

"Great…" Kuririn sighed unhappily, "So I guess we can't do anything like that again…" Watzu laughed and shook her head.

"On that matter, probably not. Nappa's a stupid assed prick, but he's not _that _stupid," She slowly lowered herself to the ground, tired again, Watzu closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead, "He is, however, an arrogant jackass and believes he can take on anything…" Opening her eyes, an evil glint could be seen in them, a smirk formed upon her face, "That's why you're attack will help us, Kuririn. Yaknow…the whole 'disk-of-chi-that-can-slice-through-anything' bit." Kuririn blinked his eyes.

"You mean the Kienzan?" Watzu nodded tiredly, "Yeah…what about it?"

"Well…I doubt Nappa will sense how dangerous that attack is," Watzu continued to smirk haughtily, "Thusly, he'll try to do something stupid…like catch it and throw it back. Now, if you can aim it someplace vital - like his neck or abdomen - you should be able to slice him with it. I doubt his armor would protect him too." With an enthusiastic grin and laugh, Kuririn clenched his fists and grinned.

"Alright! So, we've got a plan to get rid of Nappa, at least! But-" His happy expression quickly turned serious and grim, "-After that…we'll have to fight Bejita, right?" Watzu only grimly nodded her head. "Ack…what's our plan for him?" Watzu closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I only knew him as a kid previously," She admitted, "So, his fighting style has probably _completely changed _since that time. I can't predict what he'll do…so we'll just have to hope for the best…" A collective sigh came from the others, Kuririn drooped his head down and store at his feet.

"So…there isn't a way to get Bejita, is there?" He asked, dread apparent in his voice. Watzu only sighed, closing her eyes.

"The previous tactics that we'll be using against Nappa simply _won't work _against Bejita," She said, her voice dark as she spoke, "While Nappa may be an excellent fighter, he's a few bricks short of a shithouse. Bejita, on the other hand, is extremely intelligent. It will be _very _difficult to catch him off guard, especially since even his toned-down power is out of your range." She opened her eyes, Watzu looked at the four who stood before her. Each had a grim expression on their faces, and Gohan looked downright scared at this point. With another sigh, Watzu allowed for her heavy-lidded eyes to close again and leaned her head back against the cliff face.

For a long while, nothing was said. Everyone simply stood there and mulled over what little options they had. While they had a few tactics to nail Nappa, to get him out of the way would only result in them facing Bejita. Even combined, none of them had what it took, especially since Watzu was too exhausted to even stand for long periods of time. Gokou was Kami-sama-knows-where, and those who could possibly defeat Bejita weren't willing to step in! Damn, they were really backed into a corner with this.

With another sigh, Kuririn looked over towards the two Saiya-jins. Everyone had to have a weakness, but what was there's? They couldn't be so perfect that they had no weaknesses! But what could it possibly be…? Suddenly, the Monk found his eyes drawn towards the furry tails wrapped around Bejita and Nappa's waists. Immediately, his face lit up, turning around to talk to the others.

"I got it!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, "Their tails! A Saiya-jin's weakness is their tails! If we can get a hold of them, then we can --"

"Not going to work," Watzu said dryly. As he opened his eyes, Piccolo quirked an eyebrow at the tall space-pirate.

"And why not? It worked well when Gokou and I defeated Raditzu." Watzu sighed and scratched her head and opened her eyes again to look dead into Piccolo's.

"Only weak and ill-trained Saiya-jins have that weakness." Her tone was cold, this fact once again caused fear to enter the hearts of all those present. "I know Raditzu had that weakness…but Nappa and Bejita _wouldn't _have it! It shows just how _stronger _they are in comparison to him."

"Then…there really is no hope, is there…?" Kuririn sighed hopelessly, his head hung down towards the ground. Watzu said nothing in response, averting her gaze from the group and off into the distance. There was little they could do when it came to Bejita…but, there had to be a way, somehow…right? For a moment, Watzu contemplated, her eyes slowly drifting towards Kiyone. A smirk formed upon her lips. It looked like Kiyone's gadgets might prove useful after all…!

"Hey, Kiyone," Watzu said with confidence in her voice, "Lemme see your _Control Cube._" Kiyone blinked, taken aback by this strange request.

"Huh? What?" She asked, "Wh-why? And why should I give it to you? The Control Cube is a very dangerous item, and I'm not about to let you use it!" Watzu snorted slightly in response, though her smirk only continued to grow.

"Just trust me on this one. I promise, I won't do anything crazy with it." With a sigh, Kiyone reached into her pocket and withdrew a pink, transparent cube that hovered slightly in her hand. The most treasured object of a high-class Galaxy Police officer…their control cube. Somehow, Kiyone was inclined to trust Watzu with it, even though the said person in question was - and still is - a Space Pirate. Why now? Was it something in the woman's eyes…or maybe because they shared a common enemy. Either way, Kiyone simply had to trust what Watzu was going to do with it. As she knelt down, Kiyone handed the object over to Watzu.

Once she had her hands on it, the Space Pirate began to twist its several components in a certain order. After she had rotated the various sections of the Control Cube, Watzu handed it back to Kiyone. "I've set it up so it'll create a barrier if you rotate this section-" She taped the section in question, "-Counter clock-wise, it'll create a barrier for about two seconds. It'll only last long enough to fend off an attack, then you have to rotate it back, then again to re-create the barrier. It's not much, but it should help a little." Kiyone gave a nod of her head as she returned the cube from its storage spot…wherever that was.

The group only had a few moments to sit and contemplate their strategies, they formed step-by-step analyses of what they would do and when, to perform both of the options Watzu had given them in order to defeat Nappa. Watzu remained silent, however, her eyes had drifted towards the two Saiya-jins. Nappa was aware that the time was almost up, and had removed his heavy armor, much to her distaste. Just looking at those over-sized muscles made her want to retch, but didn't have the strength to do that right now. Bejita still remained seated and calm, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. What to do about him…?

Once Kuririn, Kiyone, Piccolo and Gohan had agreed upon a plan - the young boy had to swallow his fear and face Nappa in order for it to work - they stood around in a semi-circle around the cliff they stood by, silent. Each one played the plan through their minds. Watzu, however, played other options in her mind…

Bejita's head looked up and his eyes opened as his chi detector beeped. "Time's up." He said in a cool voice, his eyes watched Nappa pop his knuckles and walk towards the center of the field. The remaining Z Senshi gave a nod of their heads to one another and also walked out towards the center of the field, across from Nappa.

"Nappa, you have permission to kill them all as you so desire," Bejita informed, "But, keep the Namekian and Wakkorette alive."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rules!" Nappa snorted as he grinned maliciously towards the group. It was time…

Kiyone, Kuririn and Piccolo rushed towards Nappa as the cocky bastard stood in a defensive position, the same grin upon his face. It looked like they had new gusto in them, but it wasn't enough to let them win!

Suddenly, Kuririn trusted his hands down and shot himself up into the air over Nappa's head via a chi blast, while Kiyone and Piccolo suddenly darted towards the sides of the big brute. This left Nappa confused as to what was going on, his eyes trailed after all three forms of attackers, and did not even see Gohan who rushed towards him. The small boy landed a sharp and hard kick to Nappa's face, which sent him towards the ground and skidded across it. Before Nappa had time to react, Kuririn - who was still in the air - held his hand up as a disk of golden energy formed over his palm.

"Kienzan!" He yelled as he chuckled the disk down to Nappa. Nappa had managed to recover slightly so that he was coherent enough to notice the oncoming attack. He still reeled slightly from the kick Gohan had delivered, and was surprised at how strong the little snot could be! However, he quickly changed his focus as the kienzan flew towards him, he hopped to his feet and smirked.

"Alright! So you want to play catch, eh?!" He exclaimed, totally unaware of the danger that the disk posed. Bejita's eyes narrowed as he watched the kienzan, and it did not take him long to shout,

"Nappa! Duck!" He barked, the taller Saiya-jin briefly turned his head to Bejita, then back to the disk and just barely managed to move his head to the side as it whizzed past him. The attack continued onwards to slice through cliff faces and flew over the horizon, soon do dissipate. When Nappa turned his head back to look at Kuririn - who had landed back on the ground - and Gohan before him, part of his cheek had been sliced open. Blood freely flowed from it as an aggravated expression formed across Nappa's face.

"Damn, we missed!" Piccolo shouted as Nappa only continued to grow more angered.

"You…how dare you!" He yelled as he pointed accusingly towards Kuririn, "You ruined my face! Now it's no more mister nice-guy!!" With a loud, inhumane growl, Nappa launched towards Kuririn and Gohan with rage apparent in his black eyes. The two short warriors prepared themselves for the onslaught of attacks ahead of them, Gohan tried his best to remain calm and unafraid, though it was difficult to remain so…

Meanwhile, Watzu had a plan of her own. She was confident in their abilities to take on and smite Nappa, they had some good tricks up their sleeves, plus Gokou would be there soon to help out…right? She struggled forward, her green eyes locked upon Bejita, whom was calmly watching the battle before him. Watzu dragged her shattered leg behind her slightly, as she was too tired to stand upright at this point. After what seemed like hours, she stood in front of Bejita, whom looked at her with a sour expression upon his face.

"And what do _you _want?" He hissed between his teeth.

"Doya mind?" Watzu asked as she flopped down in front of him, "Ah, wh'm I fuckin' with? Of course you do! You're Prince-_fucking_-Bejita!" Bejita only continued to sneer at her, so Watzu cut to the chase, "Look, I know you're _dyin'_ to beat the living bejesus out of me, but knowing how you think, I doubt that you'd _enjoy _doing it with my condition." She gestured to her leg.

"…And?" Bejita's voice remained cold.

"I'm tired as fuck, my leg's shattered, and I'm in no condition to put up any sort of a fight," Watzu explained, "So where's the fun in beating and old dog while he's down, eh?" She began to smirk at this point, "Why fight a lame ol' dog when you can fight a _wolf_? Wouldn't you rather have an excitin' battle as opposed to just beating the snot outta me while I lay here paralyzed eh?" She appeared to have obtained Bejita's attention at this, his eyes showing a slight interest in what she had to say. Of course, she struck true with all of the points - he _had _hoped to had a nice, long and good fight with her before he slowly and painfully killed her.

"…I'm listening," He said as a small smirk formed on his face.

"I've got a little…_proposition _for you to hear…"

Gohan's gaze briefly glanced behind him as he noticed Watzu and Bejita were talking about something. What were they talking about? Watzu seemed serious while he was smirking in a cocky manor. This alone sent chills down the young boy's spine, though his attention only fully turned that direction when Watzu held her hand out to their enemy, as if…to strike a deal. Bejita smirked at it and shook it in return. What was the deal that they just made?!

"Gohan!" Kiyone yelled as she hooked a leg around Nappa's arm and threw him to the ground with her legs, "Now!" This snapped Gohan back to reality as he turned his head to face Nappa, he raised his hands and threw them towards the ground as he released multiple blasts of golden chi to the ground. It was not intended to hit Nappa, but instead, it created a heavy dust-cloud surrounding Nappa and everyone else.

By now, Watzu had managed to head back to her cliff-face, where Sonja-Ohki lay, injured. The small cabbit was still tired and weak, barely able to move from her spot. As Watzu flopped down next to the black animal, she smirked as she watched the plan commence.

"Nappa, get out of there!" Bejita ordered, which only caused Watzu to quirk an eyebrow. That dust cloud was so thick you couldn't see Piccolo charging his attack! How could he…

"Oh shit!" Watzu yelled as she pushed herself to her feet, "He's got his detector on!!"

But that came too late as Nappa burst from the cloud and threw Kiyone into one cliff and Kuririn into another - it was apparent that the two had held him down while Piccolo charged his attack. Of course, Nappa was counting that Piccolo would not be able to see since he was still inside of the cover, but Piccolo could easily picture Nappa's location within his mind. The amount of chi the guy leaked was basically painting a huge target that said 'I'm here!' and waving it around with flashing neon lights and other such pretties.

The dust suddenly cleared as Piccolo released his attack, the spiraling arc of golden energy shot directly towards the unsuspecting Saiya-jin.

"What the…?!" Nappa gasped, as he just barely had enough time to dodge the attack. The makankosappo managed to blast through Nappa's strayed left arm, which effectively blew it off just below the elbow. Nappa gasped loudly as he held the stub of his arm which bled quite a bit, his eyes store at the wound with both confusion and anger.

"…They can sense chi, as I suspected," Bejita said, though he did nothing in defense of his ally.

"What…the hell…?!" Nappa fumed, his eyes glared down to Piccolo with rage which burned within their dark depths, "You fucking little green man!" With total disregard of Bejita's orders, Nappa charged Piccolo from the sky and managed to fire off several rounds of chi blasts down to the somewhat-weakened Namekian. Piccolo, who had expended a great deal of energy into the attack, did not have too much time to dodge. He managed to avoid a few of the attacks, though one hit him square in the abdomen and knocked him backwards and into the ground. It wasn't enough to kill him, just leave him down long enough to kill the little bastard!

"Nappa!!" Bejita yelled, and that was all that was needed to be said for the taller Saiya-jin to stop in his tracks, and remembered that he could _not _kill Piccolo.

In his rage, Nappa did not notice that Gohan ran towards him with a look of rage within his eyes for harming Piccolo. Bejita's eyes widened slightly as his chi detector beeped.

"Impossible…" He said quietly as it scanned Gohan's sudden output of power. He was unable to warn Nappa, however, as he was too shocked at how high Gohan's power had spiked. The small boy leaped from the ground and spun in the air, his leg lashed out and struck Nappa hard across the face, which sent him clear into one of the many cliff faces that surrounded the area. He entered into the stone and caused the entire cliff to collapse around him. Gohan landed on the ground and panted. Wow…what had he done just then?

"It's just as I thought…" Bejita whispered as he removed his detector, "Their chi fluctuates frequently. They mask it only to release it at the appropriate time..." It was now apparent that the use of the detector would, indeed, be useless as he dropped it to the ground.

For a while, those that remained thought it was over. Had Gohan actually done it? The peace that lasted for several seconds was abruptly cut short when the cliff that Nappa had been kicked into suddenly exploded in white chi. He stood in the middle of it, aggravated and he bleed from several spots. "That's IT!" He yelled, his rage apparent in his voice and on his face, "It's time for you to DIE, you little punk!!" As he drew his arm back, he released a huge attack of chi aimed straight towards Gohan. The small boy stood there in fear and was unable to move, especially with how fast the attack moved.

"SHIT!" Watzu yelled and attempted to move towards Gohan, though it had little effect with her damaged leg.

Everything had begun to move slowly. Kiyone reached for her cube and began to twist it in the direction Watzu had specified, she allowed it to fly from her hand and finish the twist as it went to Gohan. "Damn!" She yelled as she also started to run, "It's moving too slow!!" She was not about to let a little boy die!

A split second before the attack would have hit Gohan, Piccolo slid in front of the boy, his arms spread and ready to take the full force of the attack.

"Piccolo wha--" Gohan could not get out another word as a loud scream of agony could be heard from Piccolo as the blinding white attack hit him. Gohan's eyes widened in shock and fear, unable to say anything as he watched Piccolo get torn up by the attack. It lasted only a few seconds, but to the young boy, it lasted for an eternity. Tears began to form at the corners of Gohan's eyes as he watched, helpless, as his mentor and friend sacrificed himself to save him.

When the attack ended, Piccolo fell backwards against the ground, purple blood squirted up from his body as he landed. His entire form was heavily burned and scalded, with multiple cut areas which flowed his strange, violet blood from his body. It was then that Kiyone's Control Cube landed by Gohan as it finished its rotation and formed a shield about him. After a few seconds, it vanished as the boy ran towards his mentor and knelt beside him.

"Piccolo!!" Gohan sobbed as he store down at the mangled form of Piccolo, who slowly turned his head to look at the lad, "Wh-why did you do it…?!" Piccolo chuckled with some effort a she coughed up more blood.

"Even I…don't know…" He said weakly. A smile formed on his green lips, "…Go get 'em." With those last words, Piccolo let out a deep sigh and expelled all of the air from his lungs, and drew breath no more. Gohan's eyes widened as he stared at Piccolo's corpse, his hands reached out and touched the scalded green skin and shook his body slightly.

"C-come on…" Gohan said weakly as tears flooded his vision, "Come on, Piccolo! Wake up…this isn't funny!" It only took a few more seconds for it to fully hit Gohan that he was dead. One would have expected the young boy to cry, but instead, his head snapped up with a deep rage that burned in his eyes, directed towards Nappa. That bastard would pay for what he did to Piccolo!

As he leapt to his fee, Gohan held his hands over his head with his palms touching as he gathered a bright sphere of golden energy within them. With a loud HA, he trusted his hands down and released a powerful blast of chi directly towards Nappa.

With an arrogant sneer, Nappa raised his good hand and skillfully smacked the attack aside and into a near-by cliff, thusly it effectively destroyed it. Gohan gasped slightly as his attack was batted aside, though the look quickly changed back to that of rage as he leaped towards the brutish man. Down by one, both Kiyone and Kuririn took this indicative and began to fight as well…

When Piccolo opened his eyes, all he saw was white. It seemed almost to be like white mist or energy. He glanced around with his eyes, before his sight fell down to his dark-gray body below him. Oh right, he had died…to defend Gohan. As he looked up, he noticed the other aura's surrounding him. The entire area was in various shades of white and gray, while the living had auras that outlined them. He caught Gohan's golden one quickly, as he watched in slow-motion the fight. He also saw Kuririn's orange one coupled with Kiyone's teal, mixed with the nearly-black color of Nappa.

His eyes looked to the side and saw Bejita's deep blue aura, which was much brighter then the others; perhaps signifying the Saiya-jin's strength. However, something else shined off to the side, something so great…that it left an uncomfortable feeling in Piccolo's stomach. It was huge and awesome, yet strange and terrifying.

Piccolo looked towards the direction of the Aura and saw Watzu's dull green one, which outlined her. However, it was not that which caused Piccolo to feel scared, nor what caught his eye.

Someone else stood over Watzu in a tall, majestic form. It was noticeably taller and larger then any human he had ever met, and gave off brilliant, huge green aura. It was clear that it was indeed female, due to the curvaceous and slightly muscular form it held. She wore a strange, elegant and somewhat revealing outfit with a large ring floating around her neck. She held herself proud, but despite being over Watzu, she appeared to be detached from her. As Piccolo stared, the woman turned her head and looked directly at him with eyes that glowed. And, with that look, Piccolo felt truly terrified for the first time in his life as the woman smiled. Something else nagged at the back of his mind behind him, as he turned his eyes to look behind.

A woman stood behind him, clad in a very strange outfit indeed. She wore a maroon mask that covered the bottom half of her face, which wrapped around the back of her head with long trails that were torn along the bottom edge. She whore one arm covered with silver armor, and the other with a baggy, long and torn sleeve that hung to her knees, held on with black belts. That arm hung dead at her side, while the other held a large, wicked looking scythe composed of dark silver with a strange skull attached to the top, and a human's arm hanging off of it. The woman walked forward, her dirty blonde hair sticking up from a blindfold which wrapped several times around her head gently swayed as she approached Piccolo. The clank of her armored legs could be heard. Strangely, unlike everything else that Piccolo saw, she remained in full color, as if she was seen in reality instead of this…place.

As she stood before Piccolo, she raised her once-dead arm towards him as she approached. She stopped right before him as the sleeve slid off of her arm, which revealed it to be partially decayed with exposed bone on her hand and forearm. She slowly began to reach her hand towards Piccolo as a calm feeling overtook him.

"Come with me…" She said in a deep and ominous voice, which slurred slightly, "…You have much to look forward to."

She delicately touched her boney fingers to Piccolo's forehead as he closed his eyes. And when he opened them, he found himself in the Underworld.

Now that they were down a man, the remaining three fighters had difficulty with Nappa. Even though it had only been a few minutes since Piccolo had died, the group already suffered from the lack of man-power. Gohan was the only person who seemed to be able to keep up with Nappa, beyond all reason. Kuririn had been smacked aside and had not gotten up from his spot since then. Kiyone managed to do okay, though she was more often knocked aside then successfully land a blow on the brute. Needless to say, things did not look good.

With a loud growl, Nappa lashed his good arm out and hit Kiyone clear in the face as he felt the satisfactory crunch of bones beneath his fingers. The teal-haired woman flew backwards and crashed into another cliff and slid down it, and also did not move afterwards. With a swing of his leg, Nappa booted Gohan out of the way and sent the small boy across to the opposite side of the field. By now, Gohan had begun to feel tired and knew he could not hold up for much longer…

_ Daddy…where are you…?_ His young mind thought as Nappa approached Gohan.

"It's time to finish this…" He said in a cocky tone, "Time to die, little boy!" With a mighty cackle, Nappa set off into a run to the unprepared boy. Gohan bit down on his lower lip and knew he could not dodge the attack due to his tiredness, and stood there scared that he, too, might actually _die._

"Gohan, no!" Kuririn yelled from his spot, though he was unable to move. Watzu gritted her teeth and prepared to watch the young boy die at the hands of this brute. However, something caught her attention as she looked up. A small smirk formed on her lips as she rose to her feet - or rather, foot, since her other one was unusable - and gave a nod towards it. She hobbled to her feet and faced the cliff-face behind her, and began to run towards it - well, as best as she could with one leg, which was more like she hopped towards it. With a spring with her good leg, Watzu hopped up into the air and towards the cliff, where she spun so she faced Nappa's back. Then, with a trust of her leg, she shot herself off of the cliff and flew over his head as she twisted her body so her leg faced the cliff behind Gohan.

With another thrust of her legs, Watzu used the momentum gained to meet Nappa half-way, her arm extended and it thrust straight through his body as she landed, her hand appearing on the other side of his abdomen in a claw-like position, and stood in a hunched position below his body.

While it seemed like she had incapacitated Nappa, Watzu merely held him in place as another descended from the sky, his feet smashed right into the back of Nappa's skull and blew right through it, and thusly effectively shattered it. Blood, bits of bone and brains splattered against the hunched down Watzu as Nappa's own body slouched and slid off of her arm and onto the ground. The entire half of her body was now covered in his crimson fluid, though it did not seem to bother her as she stood up and tossed her hair slightly.

The person who had killed Nappa landed between Watzu and Gohan. The boy's eyes lit up as he saw who it was and ran towards him.

"Daddy!!" He exclaimed as he hugged Gokou's leg, who gently pet the boy on his head, "Daddy!! I've missed you so much!" Gokou smiled briefly down at Gohan.

"I miss you too, kiddo," His gaze, however, turned serious as he gazed around the battle field, "…Sorry about the blood, Watzu…"

"No problem," She said and licked her fingers of the blood, "I'm used to it…"

"Gokou! You're here!" Kuririn exclaimed as he attempted to push himself from the ground, only to find himself unable to, "Thank Kami-sama!"

"Sorry that I'm late…" He glanced around again and turned to face Watzu and Bejita, "You guys…are the only one's left?!" Gohan only nodded against his father, "…Damn!" He exclaimed as he gritted his teeth and turned his gaze to Bejita. With a glare, he walked over to Kuririn and helped his friend up, though Kuririn had difficulty in even in that position. Gokou reached into his pocket and withdrew a simple looking bean - though it was actually a Senzu bean - and gave it to him, "Here," He said, "I've only got one other left." He looked to Kiyone and walked over to her, and fed it to her. Instantly, her wounds - as well as Kuririn's - healed. Once the two were back on their feet, Gokou turned his attention back to Bejita, with a look of absolute rage inside of him. The taller man walked towards the shorter one and stood before him.

"So, you're Bejita…" He said.

"And you're Kakarotto…" Bejita smirked, "…Nice to see you _finally _showed up. All bit a little too late for your lackeys." The cold glare upon Gokou's face only darkened as he heard Bejita's words. How arrogant could you get?! This enraged the Saiya-jin to no end. Not only had most of his friends died, but this guy had the gusto to walk around with pride about it?! Gokou's hands turned into tight fists as he continued to stare down at Bejita.

"You and me," He said in a cold tone, "Lets go!"


	6. A Legend Begins

_ Thoughts _  
Time Break/Scene Change

AN: I apologize AGAIN for the painfully long episode XX please bare with me, I'm going to try to make the following ones shorter XDD This marks the end of the Saiya-jin saga!

**A Legend Begins**

All of those who did not fight watched the battle between the Saiya-jins and the people who struggled so hard against them via a monitor within the Masaki home in Okayama, Japan. They were feed in a live coverage from a camera android that Washuu had sent with Watzu and Kiyone so they could witness what occurred. Everyone's face was grim as they watched Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn and Kiyone fight Nappa, though Washuu's green, astute eyes did not watch the battle. Her eyes were trained upon the form of Watzu and Bejita, who talked with one another. What they were saying was muffled out by the sounds of the fight, but Washuu heard it all too well.

Watzu held her hand out to her enemy in a sign of striking a deal. It did not take long for Bejita to shake her hand in acceptance. Only Washuu knew what they had bargained, and she knew the risks involved. Slowly, she rose form her seat beside Tenchi, and walked towards Sasami, who looked worried. As Washuu walked passed, she tapped the young woman on the shoulder lightly.

"Sasami, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" The scientist asked in a low voice. Sasami, in turn, looked up at Washuu and nodded. She rose to her feet and adjusted her skirt, then followed after the blob of pink hair in front of her.

"Did you hear what Watzu just said to Bejita?" Washuu asked Sasami once the two woman where within safety of the kitchen and away from the ears of the others. Sasami paused for a moment and closed her eyes, and with a deep sigh, she responded.

"Yes," She said quietly as she opened her eyes to look down at her mentor, "With that bargain…she is risking it _all…_just to protect everyone else! Such bravery…and if she makes a mistake…"

"We'll _all _be feeling it," Washuu sighed and shook her head, "She's so confident in her own abilities; that she'll be able to heal herself that quickly! Energy-wise she'll recover…but that leg…"

"Indeed…" Sasami sighed deeply and folded her arms in front of her, "We simply have to trust her instincts on this…I do applauded her bravery though…sacrificing herself just to protect them!"

"But if she should fail, the lives of countless others will _die._" Washuu grumbled, "Her own arrogance will be the death of her!"

"We must have faith in her abilities, just as she as faith in herself," Sasami tried to smile, though with the situation, she found it difficult, "After all, she is our big --"

"I know," Washuu sighed again as she turned her head to look off to the side, "…Thankfully, he can't find them just yet. Not for a while…"

"True, but if she should fail and he discovers that he can't use _them_, he _will _go on a rampage!" Sasami exclaimed, fear apparent in her voice, "We…we just have to trust in her abilities…I know she can do it!…I know she can…"

"I can only hope so…" Washuu sighed deeply, "…I only hope so…"

"Gokou's arrived!" Muton Roshi's enthusiastic voice shouted from the living room, "He's finally arrived!!" Washuu smirked and turned on her heel.

"Looks like helps arrived…" She said calmly as she begun to walk back into the living room, "…We can only hope he can prevail."

"Then there would be no need for her," Sasami added on as she followed after Washuu.

"KAMI-SAMA!" A slightly feminine voice screamed as the Guardian of Earth's form fell to the ground as blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. Shiinto, Kami-sama's androgynous companion rushed over to him and knelt beside him. "Kami-sama! What has happened?!" Shiinto yelled as its hands went to his shoulders, but found they could not touch him physically. His form had begun to disappear! What was going on?!

Kami-sama held his heart and groaned, his eyes trailed up to look into the white-colored ones of his companion, "Shiina…" He said in a found, yet strained voice, his hand reached up as if to gently touch their face, though only to pass through, "Piccolo has…died…and so…I must die too…"

"No, Kami-sama!" Shiinto yelled with tears in their eyes as they tried to fervently grasp him, but to no avail, "You can't die! If you die…I…I'll be all alone up here! If you die, the Dragonballs won't exist! How can you come back…come back to me?!" Shiinto closed their eyes tightly as tears overflowed from them and ran down its cheek, "I…I can't loose you…p-please…!" As Kami-sama's form continued to melt away, he smiled warmly up at Shiinto.

"My dear…you must…live on…" He again tried to touch Shiinto's cheek but his hand only passed through their head, "…You must…you must tell Watzu…to _let…go…_" Shiinto's eyes opened to look at Kami-sama as they gave out a chocked sob, "…I love you, my dear…like…my own…child…farewell…" With one last smile, Kami-sama went to hug the child, though his form vanished from view before he could.

Shiinto sat where he once was, their eyes wide as tears continued to flow from them. Slowly, it lowered its head and gave out another chocked sob, before they reached up and whipped the tears away. With a gulp, Shiinto rose to its feet and picked up a pole-arm weapon that they had dropped when it rushed to Kami-sama. A look of cold determination formed upon their face.

"Kami-sama…" Shiinto said, its voice cold, "I will do as you ask…and I _will _avenge you!" With a growl, Shiinto ran towards the edge of the look-out and leaped from it and allowed gravity to shoot them downwards. The Saiya-jins _would _pay for what they had done!

"Well, Kakarotto!" Bejita smirked as he eyed the taller man before him, "It's nice of you to _finally _arrive…though you're just a _little _bit late. Too late to save some of your precious friends!" The cocky Saiya-jin threw his head back and laughed in an evil, maniacal way as Gokou only glared at him. His fists tightened further as he watched Bejita with a dark look upon his face. Yamcha and Piccolo were dead…and without Piccolo, Kami-sama did not exist…and without Kami-sama, the Dragonballs were as good as gone! No one could be revived again…not one single person could return! Damnit…Bejita, he was going to pay for what he and Nappa had done!

"Didn't you hear me?" Gokou said through clenched teeth, "You're going to pay for what has happened! You and me…lets go!" Bejita gave a chuckle as he rose to his feet and uncrossed his arms.

"Now now - no need to be _impatient, _Kakarotto!" Bejita said with a smirk and a cold tone in his voice, "You're death _will_ occur, whether it be now…or later." Watzu's eyes flared up slightly as her head snapped towards Bejita, her expression darkened as she let out an inhumane growl from deep inside of her throat and her tail bristled. She would have taken a step forward…if, ya'know, she had two working legs. Instead, she decided to raise her third finger at Bejita. Hey, it worked just as well, right?

"What the FUCK about our deal, jackass?!" She yelled. Bejita turned his attention briefly towards her and scoffed slightly, though it quickly was replaced with a devious smirk.

"You failed to mention anything about someone challenging _me,_ Wakkorette!" His voice was filled with about as much arrogance as anyone could muster! That alone nearly drove Watzu over the edge with rage, though due to her general weakness at the moment, she had to force herself to calm down. And damnit, he was right too! With a loud growl, she let out a string of curses in a strange tongue pass through her lips - well, actually, they could only be _assumed _that they were curses through judgment of their tone.

Gohan looked up at Gokou with concern and gently tugged on his father's orange pants, "Daddy…are you sure you can fight him alone?! We could barely defeat Nappa…" Gokou's expression softened for a moment as he looked down at Gohan, though it darkened again as he gave a nod of his head.

"I can," He said with cool confidence in his voice, "And I don't have a choice, either! You're the only uninjured one…and I don't want you to get hurt or killed because of him!" Gokou's cold eyes turned towards Bejita again, "_I'm _the only one that can defeat him! I can promise you that…" Gohan hung his head down as he sighed. His father had a point…Kiyone was exhausted and heavily bruised, and Kuririn had just now been able to rise up to his feet again. Watzu was exhausted, still, both physically and mentally, and she was unable to walk properly…and poor Sonja-Ohki was still barely conscious. Gokou _was _the only one who could take on Bejita right now!

With a heave of her lungs, as she had already grown tired as she stood there, Watzu slumped forward, "Wait…Gokou, you can't do this…I have no fucking idea how strong you are, since you're masking it and I can barely feel anything right now…but if you just _let him go_ you won't have to fight him! I can deal with him later, then…so that no one else will get hurt OR killed! I can't let you fight him and possibly _die _when I could have prevented that! Just forget it!!" To prove her point, Watzu threw her arm to the side, though in the process of doing so, nearly lost her balance and almost crashed into the ground. Gokou looked to Watzu with a serious expression, not quite sure what to make of it…had she struck a _deal _with Bejita? His gaze darkened as his hands once again tightened into fists, his gaze averted away from her own.

"I can't…" He said in a dark, quiet tone, "I can't just let him walk away from this! I don't know what happened or what was said…but I simply _can't _let him just _leave _with Piccolo and Yamcha's death's upon his head! This is something…this is something I _have _to do! To prove myself and to defend their honor, so they wouldn't have died in vain!!" Watzu lowered her gaze as she allowed gravity to take over and flopped against the ground.

"…You're a fucking idiot, Gokou…" She grumbled, "A fucking _idiot._" But said nothing further. Perhaps it was her way of admitting defeat, or perhaps it was her way of saying 'Good Luck' to Gokou…maybe more, maybe less, or maybe something completely different. Despite the defeat in her voice, Gokou could feel confidence inside of him begin to grow. Sure, he didn't understand what she meant, but by the fact that she had sat down, it meant that she was confident in his skills…at least, for a while. With a smile down to her that almost said 'Thanks, Watzu,' Gokou returned his gaze to Bejita and glared.

"Well? Are you going to fight me or not, Kakarotto?" Bejita said with a bemused look upon his face. Somehow, to see Watzu in such a state of defeat almost…pleased him, plus the added on fact that he could smite Gokou on the side, and then kill _her _was an emotion that made him feel most satisfied indeed. Gokou glared darker and slowly rose up into the air.

"We will," He said, "But we fight on _my _terms. We'll go someplace secluded…that way, no one else will get involved or hurt!" Bejita smirked and folded his arms as he followed suit, his feet lifted off of the ground as he hovered at about eye-level with Gokou, though their feet did not line up.

"As you wish…" Bejita smirked wider, "Saving your friends from having to witness your untimely end, after _just _been revived from the dead?"

"Saving you from embarrassment is more like it!" The cocky attitude that Gokou displayed was hardly like him, but perhaps it was his true Saiya-jin nature that had begun to sprout due to the fact that he would face this truly awesome opponent. With a look down to the group that could only wish them the best of luck, Gokou shot into the air and arched over the horizon, and Bejita followed after him.

With that, Watzu, Kiyone, Gohan and Kuririn were left alone. Tired and exhausted, the group stood around for a few moments in silence, as if to go over in their minds at what had just occurred…and how this would turn out. None of them wanted to even consider the possibility that Gokou might loose this fight, and with no one else in the condition to fight Bejita, they'd be royally screwed, right? With a deep and heavy sigh, Watzu flopped back against the grass and closed her eyes.

"So…." Kuririn said, his voice broke the uneasy silence, "…What do we do now?"

"Go home… I guess…" Watzu groaned as she put her hands to her face and ran them down it, which only smeared the blood that covered her body, "Ugh…damn, forgot about the blood…now it's too dry to even _clean _…" Kiyone sighed and attempted to straighten her frayed hair, but found it futile to attempt to do so. With another sigh, she looked around at the group. Three of the four of them had the ability to fly; and right now, Gohan was the only one who had enough energy too, and he was far too small to carry three people on him. That ruled the brought of flight out of the question. Sonja-Ohki was also barely even conscious, as she had probably suffered from some form of a concussion.

"I hate to be the pessimist about the situation…" Kiyone stated, "But Gohan is the only one of us who is relatively uninjured and not as exhausted, and your cabbit is also out of action…so do you propose we _walk _back to Okayama? It is quite a ways off."

"Okayama?" Gohan questioned as he tilted his head, "Why there…?"

"That's where everyone is gathered, due to Washuu's technology to observe the fight," Kiyone explained, "It would be best for us to go there…"

"Ah…" Gohan pondered for a moment on the options, "…I…I guess I could fly over there and see if anyone can come to pick you guys up?"

"Sorry that I'm not - ow - much of a help here, guys…" Kuririn groaned as he held his side, which still ached from that kick Nappa had scored. With another groan, Watzu lifted her hands from her face as her eyes trailed over to Gohan. She would have grinned…but she was too tired to at this point.

"Don't worry, Kuririn…and Gohan," Watzu said as she managed to find enough energy to sit up again, "That would take too long. I've got another idea…Gohan, could you go pick up Sonja and bring here over here? I'm gunna teach you a little trick." Gohan blinked a few times, but decided to trust Watzu again. The woman, despite the fact that she was dog-tired, still seemed to make him feel better. Something about her presence, the cool confidence in her voice, the fact that she felt so arrogant and haughty in any situation, even in one as grave is this. She knew so much, even though she didn't appear to be smart…at least, at first. He respected her for it - and he trusted her as well. He could only hope he could learn more from Watzu, and soon would.

With a nod of his head, Gohan walked over to Sonja-Ohki and gently scooped her up within his arms, and gently cradled the small creature. She only gave a weak meya in response, which signified that she was, indeed, conscious. Gohan gently pet her as he walked to Watzu and placed the cabbit back down before her. With a sigh and a crack of her jaw, Watzu leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

"Gohan, you're gunna wanna sit down," She instructed, the boy gave a nod and complied, "I'm going to teach you how to transfer your chi to another."

"Really?" Gohan asked brightly, "That sounds cool!...but, what purpose does it serve?"

Watzu gave a loud ahem as she cleared her throat, "As you know, _chi _is the energy that exists within all living things. With it, it powers them and strengthens them, but can also be used in other ways, as you all know. Thusly, if you give your chi to someone who is lacking of it, it will increase their strength. Additionally, chi also aids in the healing process, but as we know, it takes a long time for people to heal. Due to a Saiya-jin's massive amount of chi, we heal faster then normal. Sonja-Ohki also has a fast healing rate, though it works best when she has a lot of chi. And, since she's small, she doesn't have a lot, at least, not in this form. If you give a small portion of your chi to her, she _should _have enough energy to heal herself a little and be able to change into her ship form, and thusly take us back to Okayama." Gohan gave a nod of his head, which signified that he understood this portion, "Now," Watzu continued, "Much like chi exists within all living things, _aura's _do as well. What you feel from people isn't actually chi you feel, but their _aura. _Of course, chi relates to an aura, blahdeblah blah. Anyway, to transfer chi from one person to another, you must focus on aura's and the link between the aura's. Firstly, close your eyes."

With a nod, Gohan closed his eyes.

"Now, focus on Sonja's aura," Watzu instructed, "If you focus long enough, you might be able to see her aura with your third eye - aka your mind's eye. I do recall her aura is red-ish if memory serves me right. Let me know when you feel it." It did not take long for Gohan to find Sonja-Ohki's aura - which was actually her chi signature…or rather, the 'chi signature' he found was her aura. He continued to focus on it, and much like earlier when he had discovered how to watch a battle at high speeds, he began to see something in front of him, despite the fact that his eyes were closed. A faint glow could be seen…almost red in color…

"I…I see it…" Gohan said quietly, as if not to loose his focus.

"Good. Now, focus on your own aura." This confused the young boy a little bit, but he attempted to comply, "Relax and allow your senses to do the rest, kid. I know you have it in you." Gohan gave a small nod of his head as he took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. It took him a longer time to locate his own aura, not quite sure how to do so at first. It was only when he cleared his mind and found his 'center.' His vision, his third eye, blurred and began to fill with a golden light.

He gasped and nearly opened his eyes in shock, though he managed to keep them closed so as not to loose his focus. It was the strangest feeling in the world…he could feel _himself!_ It felt so strange that his heart began to race inside of his chest and his aura spiked slightly.

"Calm down," Watzu informed, "It's an odd feeling, but you'll get used to it." Gohan gave another nod of his head, "Now, here comes the easy part! You just need to find the 'link' between your aura and Sonja's own. It's pretty easy to find. Once the link is found, you just need to focus apart of your aura to enter into her own, and thusly, the transfer will be complete. You'll feel this sudden burst of tiredness, but it'll get over quick." Within only a few seconds, Gohan's eyes snapped open as he gasped loudly, his chest heaved slightly as he began to pant.

"Di…did I do it…?" He asked breathlessly as he looked to Watzu. She grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"That's the sign that it worked!" She exclaimed, her eyes fell down to Sonja-Ohki's, whom had fully opened her eyes and lifted her head. With a meya, she smiled at Gohan and gave a nod of thanks. The small boy caught his breath and smiled down at the adorable little creature. It felt good to know that he had helped someone in need! "Now, Sonja-chan! I need you to transport us back home…do you think you've got enough energy?" Sonja-Ohki thought for a moment, then gave an affirmative nod. With a hop, she bounced off of the ground and spun into the air, and began her impressive transformation into her ship form.

All looked well, until about five seconds into the transformation. Before it could even complete, Sonja gave a loud meow that sounded almost like an 'urk,' and immediately shrunk down into her cabbit form again, slumped against the ground.

"Wha? What the fuck matter Sonja-chan?" Watzu asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Meyaaa…" The cabbit cried as she hopped over to her Mistress, "Meya! Meyameow mew mrow!" A vein popped in Watzu's forehead as this was said to her.

"You do NOT fucking need more carrots to fly, Sonja!!" She yelled.

"Looks like we're stuck here…" Kiyone sighed miserably. Sonja-Ohki, meanwhile, looked about ready to burst into tears at the harsh tone of her Mistress. However, before she could begin to cry, the tears vanished from her read eyes as her ears perked up, her head snapped towards the horizon. A bright expression formed on her face as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"Eh?" Kuririn blinked at the cabbit, who had begun to meya happily, "What's she so happy about?" Watzu looked off in the direction that Sonja was, and grinned as an object was seen over the horizon.

"Well, gang, our ride has come!" She pointed in that direction as she spoke, everyone's eyes looked in that direction. A noticeable 'speck' could be seen on the horizon, though it quickly took the shape of another cabbit-like ship, only much smaller then Sonja-Ohki's form. It held a pink-ish core complete with four dark violet crystal spikes that jutted out from the center of it. It gave a loud meow in response.

"Ryo-Ohki!" Kiyone exclaimed, "But how…?!"

"As I said, Washuu's been observing us…she probably noticed our situation and sent Ryo-Ohki to come get us!" Watzu grinned madly, "Great, now we can go home and _sleep_. And pray, of course, that Gokou doesn't fail, right?"

"Right!" Gohan said with a grin. Once Ryo-Ohki hovered over the group, they were all transported inside of the ship where chairs were waiting for them to rest. Ryoko stood at the helm and looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Alright guys! The Calvary has arrived!" She said with a mad cackle and turned Ryo-Ohki back around and towards Okayama again, "We've got a little while before we'll be back home…so go ahead and relax!" Thankful to be off of their feet, Kiyone, Kuririn, Gohan and Watzu - who held Sonja-Ohki - all plopped down into the chairs which floated inside of Ryo-Ohki's core.

"Thanks Ryoko-sama," Watzu groaned as she reclined in her chair and sighed.

"Not a problem," Ryoko said in response as she moved Ryo-Ohki up into the clouds so as not to draw unwanted attention to her strange-looking form, "Mom figured you guys could use a lift.'Course, she threatened to experiment _more_ on me if I didn't comply!" The ex-space pirate groaned inwardly at this. In the past years, Ryoko and Washuu had - at least, somewhat - regained the bond they had when Ryoko was a child, as she now addressed the mad scientist as her mother…at least, most of the time.

For the moment, everyone who had survived that long battle against the Saiya-jins relaxed in their comfortable chairs as they headed home…to safety. They could only hope and wish that Gokou would succeed…

After they flew for a couple of minutes in silence, though they were still not back in Okayama, Ryo-Ohki gave a meya and nudged Ryoko slightly with one of her control crystals.

"What is it, Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko asked, the cabbit-ship meyaed a few times in response, "Okay, bring it up on screen…"

"Eh, what is it, Ryoko?" Kiyone asked as she turned her head towards the cyan-haired woman.

"Ryo-Ohki discovered an anomaly off our course," Ryoko informed. A bing noise came up and immediately, Ryoko averted her gaze from the screen. Kiyone blinked her eyes in question, as did Gohan, who was also curious at what she had spotted, "W-Watzu, you'll want to look at this…" A groan of displeasure came from the half-breed as if to say 'I don't want to.' "Watzu!" Ryoko yelled, which caught the other woman's attention as her head snapped up. With another groan, she pushed herself off of her seat.

"Fine, fine…" With a groggy yawn, Watzu hobbled over to the screen. While she lifted her head up half-heartedly to look at what it was displayed, her body went ridged as she stared at it, her eyes wide. Her tail bristled as she quickly pulled her eyes away from the display, her hand snapped up to her chest as if to keep her heart from racing.

"W-what is it…?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Something bad…" Kuririn gulped at both reactions of Watzu and Ryoko to whatever was displayed.

"…_FUCK!_" Watzu yelled at the top of her lungs as the screen went down. She looked to Ryoko with a look of anger on her face, "Ryoko! We need to go there, _now!_" Ryoko's face twisted into a glare as she quickly diverted the course towards the direction of whatever was on the screen before, "Once you drop us off, _haul ass _and pick up Tenchi!!" Ryo-Ohki's speed increased tremendously as Ryoko steered her away from Okayama, and the speed only increased as the seconds past! Soon they flew over the ocean once again, towards the direction that Gokou and Bejita had flown off towards…and already, they could sense the chi that they were emitting! Something was not right…

"What's going on, Ms. Watzu?!" Gohan gasped as he rose to his feet. Watzu gritted her teeth and looked to face him.

"Don't you feel it? The insane amount of _power _coming from Bejita?!" Gohan's expression dropped to the floor as he realized it! The power…it was over ten times stronger then it was when they first encountered him! It was incredible…like nothing he had ever felt before! It terrified him more then anything he had ever felt before…even more then when they first arrived! Kuririn felt it to, his expression quickly turned to horror as he realized…Gokou's power had suddenly dropped, and it had dropped _fast!_

"Oh Kami-sama!! Gokou!" He exclaimed and rose to his feet, "What the hell is going on?!" Watzu continued to grit her teeth as the fur on her tail bristled. Slowly, she lifted her hand and pointed over the horizon, where a sphere of strange energy that glowed with a silvery-blue light. It did not give off much power, but both Ryoko and Watzu did not look at it.

"That," Watzu said, "Is a sphere of _artificial moonlight._"

_ This…is NOT good!_ Was the thought that played in Gokou's mind as the large hand of Bejita smacked him clear into one of the cliffs that surrounded the area in which they were fighting in. Gokou could feel the air escape from his lungs as he hit the rocky surface, his form slid down the face until he hit the ground. It only took a second for him to regain his breath, but that was a second too late. Once his eyes could focus again, they snapped closed as Bejita brought down his foot right onto Gokou's legs and pelvis.

The would-be-hero of Earth let out a scream that could only be defined as sheer agony as Bejita literally crushed everything from the waist down on Gokou. Tears filled Gokou's eyes as he felt everything just get destroyed under the sheer weight of Bejita's foot. After he grinded his foot against the now-very-small Gokou, Bejita - who was now in his 'Oozaru,' or Giant Ape forum - smirked like a cocky bastard and lifted his foot up from his opponent. Gokou continued to scream in agony as Bejita chuckled.

"How does it feel, Kakarotto?!" He exclaimed in a deep voice from his new, incredibly powerful form, "To be crushed like the _insect _you are?!" Another scream was his only response, to which Bejita chuckled again, "Well, it's been fun destroying you, Kakarotto! Now it's time for you to die a painful death!!" With a dark and sadistic grin upon his face, Bejita began to lift his leg again to crush Gokou's head, and the fallen hero prepared for the worst.

A loud scream came from behind Bejita which was filled with intense rage and anger. The Giant-Ape turned his head to see Watzu rush towards him with the intent of ripping his tail clean off! His smirk quickly turned into a cold sneer as his tail retaliated before Watzu could even get a hold of it, which lashed out and struck her right in the abdomen and sent her across the cannon and into another cliff.

"Wa…Watzu…?" Gokou groaned between his pain filled gasps of air through his clenched teeth. Had she come to save him? Only to be defeated as well…damnit, this was not good!

Watzu slid down the rocky cliff-face with her hands wrapped around her now-crushed abdomen. Blood flowed freely from the corner of her mouth, and she had coughed up a great deal upon the initial impact with Bejita's tail. Damnit! Her entire insides were crushed and her other good leg was now pretty much useless! Bejita turned fully to face the half-breed as the smirk returned.

"Foolish woman!" Bejita chuckled as his sneer became a dark smirk, "To think that you could defeat me like _that_! Not only that, but you revealed your position to me before you could attack!" He started to roar with laughter, "And with that, our little 'deal' is off…I'll kill you just as I intend to kill Kakarotto!"

"I won't let you hurt my Father anymore!!" Gohan yelled from behind Bejita as he raised his hands above his head, "Masenko!!" Bejita only had enough time to turn his head to the direction of Gohan's voice, and was met head-on by a blast of golden energy from the young boy. The blast did little to actually harm him, though the sheer shock of the fact that the kid had enough guts and strength to even _stun _him was enough to get him mad!

"Little brat…" Bejita growled between his fangs, "You will be killed just like everyone else!!" With a roar, the Saiya-jin forgot about his previous targets to attack Gohan. The boy managed to fight off his fear well enough to stay calm and focused, his skill only enough to barely dodge Bejita's attacks. He noticed something too - although Bejita was insanely powerful in this form, his speed was of little concern. Hopefully, Gohan could keep up long enough for help to arrive…

Kiyone leaped from her position on the side of the cannon towards Bejita and managed to hook one of her legs around his wrist. With a heave of her legs, she managed to throw him off balance just enough to cause him to teeter slightly to the side and crash into a cliff.

"Damn, not enough--" Before another word could escape from her mouth, Bejita growled and flicked his wrist, which sent the Galaxy Police officer off towards a pile of rocks near-by, and thusly he embedded her within the rock. It would take a while for her to recover from that! With that, Bejita once again begun to return his attention to Gohan, who had taken the brief distraction Kiyone had made to kick the tall Oozaru across the face. Once again, the shock of getting struck when he least expected it managed to damage Bejita only slightly and sent him down into the ground, but it would not be enough in the long run.

Meanwhile, Kuririn had rushed over to Gokou in a hurry, the monk knelt by his old friend.

"Oh Kami-sama, Gokou! He really did a number on you, didn't he?!" Gokou gritted his teeth as he tried to fight off the pain as he lifted his head, though did not have the strength to keep it up.

"Y…You guys…y-you shouldn't have…come back here!" Gokou said with pain in his voice through his clenched teeth.

"We had to come back, Gokou!" Kuririn exclaimed, "We just couldn't leave you here to die…we couldn't let him kill you!"

"Better me…then all of you…" Gokou's voice was girm as he still tried to right himself, though doing so proved to be more and more difficult as the time passed. He bled internally, he knew that, and knew that his time was short and limited. There was little he or the others could do…

"I'm sure we can hold him off…help is on the way! I'm sure we can beat him…somehow, right, Gokou?" Kuririn smiled weakly as if he rode upon some sort of false hope. Gokou groaned again.

"How's…Gohan doing…?" He asked weakly, "I- I can't see what's going on…" Kuririn looked up to the battle between Bejita and Gohan, his expression grim as he watched them fight. However, when he looked back down to Gokou, he smiled weakly.

"He's doing fine…for such a little guy!" Gokou closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He had a choice…an option. But could they do it? It was the only thing they could do…and with it, they could defeat Bejita! It was their only chance…and with him unable to fight, he had to ask Kuririn to do it for him…use his ultimate trump card: The Genki Dama.

"Kuririn…" Gokou said weakly as he turned his head to his friend, "…I have something for you…something that will defeat Bejita. It's an attack I learned while I was dead… it's called the Genki Dama."

"Genki…Dama…?" Kuririn asked, but he did not question the motives behind what Gokou had to say.

"I'm going to give it to you…" Gokou said weakly, "I don't have…the strength to use it…so, I'm counting on you to do it for me…" Kuririn gave a nod as an affirmative to what Gokou had to do. If this Genki Dama was the key to the defeat of Bejita, then he would do anything to pull it off!

"Right! So…how do I do it…?" With a slight groan, Gokou lifted one of his arms.

"Grab my hand and I'll transfer it…over to you…" Kuririn complied with this as Gokou closed his eyes and focused. There was so much to do and not enough time to do it! Every second they wasted was a second that Gohan could fail, and with Bejita in his full Ape form; it most certainly would kill the lad. "Brace yourself, my friend," Gokou warned as he focused the energy to his arm. Kuririn gasped as he felt a surge of energy enter into him and encircle his arm and quickly took it away from Gokou's. His eyes widened as he looked at the aura that blazed around his arm. Incredible! This energy could be what was needed to defeat Bejita! As he clenched his fist, the energy suddenly gathered up into a sphere the size of a beach ball that hovered in Kuririn's hand.

"W-wow…" Kuririn whispered, "This is amazing! I think this will work…!" He paused and blinked, "B-But…when do I throw it?" Gokou grinned weakly at his friend.

"You'll know…you'll just feel it in the pit of your stomach…" Kuririn quirked an eyebrow at these words, but once again knew it was best to trust in his judgment and words. With a nod and a grin, Kuririn leaped from beside Gokou and landed on top of a cliff, his eyes trained upon the form of Bejita. Now, he just had to bide his time, and wait for the right moment to use the Genki Dama…

Gohan could feel himself grow tired each time he barely managed to dodge one of Bejita's strikes towards him. He had landed a few blows on the now-giant ape, but found that it did little in the long run against him. Although Bejita's speed was slow enough for the boy to doge, his stamina was still far greater then the ill-trained five year old. Gohan felt the fatigue that sank in, and knew it would not be long before a strike would land upon him, and thusly end his long fight against nearly impossible odds. But he did it - he fought his fears and learned how to be strong. Piccolo must have a smile on his face up in heaven.

Bejita drew his fist back and threw it forward in a punch aimed for the small boy. Gohan's eyes widened as he noticed he did not have enough energy to dodge this attack this time. This was it! The end of the line…and so, he prepared himself for a death before his time and closed his eyes…

But nothing hit him. When Gohan dared to open them again, Bejita had his back turned to him, a large gash across his heavy armor, just feet above his tail. There, before Bejita stood the form of Shiinto, the strange person who had come to claim revenge against Kami-sama's death. They stood there with a thin pole-arm like weapon within their delicate palms.

"Who the hell…?!" Bejita yelled, "Who the hell are you?! You nearly cut off my tail…you little bastard!!" Shiinto remained in a monotonous pose, complete with a blank expression upon their face.

"Little bitch, you mean," Shiinto informed - did it imply at it's true gender? Bejita, of course, would have nothing of it, and forgot once again about his current target. It appeared as if, even though he was mostly in control of his form, a deep primal instinct fueled his actions and caused him to forget what he had originally planned to do at the slightest hint of aggravation. The person managed to skillfully avoid all of his attacks with relative ease, and jumped and skidded away from any blow that might land upon it. Shiinto's movements signified that it was indeed a skilled fighter, able to distract Bejita enough for Kuririn to see his chance.

It struck him like lighting from where he stood. He was unable to express what he felt with words, but he knew what it meant. With a yell at the top of his lungs, Kuririn hurled the Genki Dama directly towards Bejita. It went in at such an angle that it was off to the side, slightly, so that he could not see it, especially with his eyes focused upon the strange person he attempted to hit.

"Perfect!!" Kuririn exclaimed and was prepared to do a victory dance. It was on course, it was aimed directly for Bejita! He wouldn't know what hit him!

Something clicked inside of Bejita's mind. Something that warned him, something he had never been able to feel before! Something came towards him, and that something was the Genki Dama! His gaze quickly shifted from Shiinto to the sphere of energy that soared towards him with the intent of nothing short of his destruction. He had sensed it come to him! And with that warning, he leapt into the air and the attack whizzed right under him.

Kuririn's face dropped as he saw the attack miss, and with it, all of their hopes of the defeat of Bejita! However, his expression changed quickly into that of fear as he noticed the Genki Dama flew straight towards Gohan! About to shout a warning to the boy, Kuririn arched an eyebrow when he noticed Gohan in a firm position and held his arms out towards the Genki Dama…what did he have planned?! To everyone's amazement, the sphere rebounded off of Gohan's hands and shot straight towards Bejita, who this time, did not have time to react. His ape-like eyes widened in fear as the attack whizzed towards him.

Without any time to react, the Genki Dama hit Bejita square in the chest and instantly, the sky lit up with a glory of colors that surrounded Bejita as the sphere exploded around him. His roar of anguish could be heard for miles all around as the energy shot him straight into the sky and into the clouds over-head, and he disappeared from view, his power muffled out by the sheer strength of the Genki Dama.

Kuririn looked up towards the sky with awe in his eyes. So, that was the power of the Genki Dama! His face quickly turned into that of a grin as he started to bounce up and down with excitement, though quickly halted his actions due to his side, which was still in pain from the fight with Nappa. With a cheer of accomplishment, he leapt down from the cliff and landed beside Gokou.

"W-we did it, Gokou! Bejita's gone…he's dead! YAHOO!" Kuririn rejoiced. Gokou smiled up at his friend…they had done it! Bejita had been killed, and they could all rest easily now. Gohan, who had just recovered from the tingling feeling in his hands from re-bounding the Genki Dama, walked over to his father and Kuririn with a grin on his face. Kuririn, in his joy, grasped Gohan's hands and began to prance around with the boy. After a few moments of rejoicing, Kuririn stopped and smiled down at Gohan.

"S-say, Gohan…how did you know you could rebound the Genki Dama?" Gohan smiled and sat down next to his father, who managed to weakly put an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Dad told me!" He said with a bright smile, "In my mind…he said that my heart was pure and because of that, I wouldn't be harmed by it! So that's why it worked." Kuririn blinked a few times. Telepathy? Was that a trick that Gokou had learned while he was dead? He certainly didn't know it before…but, hey! Why worry about it when the fight had been won!

Slowly, Shiinto raised their head to the sky as she approached the fallen form of Watzu, who was unable to move to the extreme amount of pain she felt. The strange, violet-haired person knelt down beside Watzu. Watzu, in turn, slowly opened one of her eyes and smirked up at Shiinto.

"…I have no fucking idea who you are…" She groaned between her teeth, "…But I can tell you know that he's not dead." Shiinto nodded its head, "I can also tell you're a girl…right?" Again, Shiinto nodded its - or rather, her - head. "Heh. Nice to know that…we'll at least have _someone _who can face Bejita…" Watzu's form jerked as she began to cough violently, blood flowed from her mouth and into her cupped hand. Damn…this really hurt and she was in no condition to fight! More over, Bejita was still alive, and the only person that could possibly hold their own against him was this strange woman before her. Lovely…just fucking _lovely._

Shiinto reached one of her hands down and lifted Watzu's face so the two of them looked at each other eye to eye. Her expression was stern and cold as she studied Watzu's bloody, distraught face.

"…You must let go," Was all that she said before she rose to her feet and walked towards the others. This left Watzu both confused and perplexed as to what this strange woman _meant _by that. Let go? Let go of WHAT? She couldn't think about what it could possibly be, or what it could mean…damn, she hated it when people were cryptic and vague! She would have protested or asked an answer, but she fell into another violent fit of blood which she coughed up from her lungs. Damn, at this rate, she wouldn't survive for much longer…

While Gohan and Kuririn rejoiced in their victory, their expressions began to slowly slip away from enjoyment to that of fear. Their eyes lifted to the skies as they felt it…his aura. Bejita's aura! It hadn't extinguished…he was still alive, and his power was still incredible!

"Oh Kami-sama, no…" Kuririn gasped as he saw the large, Oozaru from of Bejita descend from the clouds, a look of absolute rage upon his monkey-like face. The Saiya-jin landed only yards away from the trio, with a look of murder in his eyes. Still, the attack _had_ been quite successful, most of his armor had been destroyed and he bleed from many locations and his fur was heavily burned, which gave the most _lovely _smell you could imagine.

"You…" He growled between clenched teeth, "All of you!! You dare to fuck with me, Prince Bejita?! I will make sure you will pay for what you have done to me!!" Without waiting for a reaction from them, Bejita lashed his tail out and smacked Gohan clear across the canyon and into one of the many cliff-faces, and with another swing, he knocked Kuririn aside as well. He was one pissed monkey, and with only one intent - to kill those who had managed to damage him this greatly!! With a loud roar from his lungs, Bejita ran forward towards the injured Gokou, and leaped up into the air, ready to bring his legs down to crush what little remained unscathed on the fallen hero.

Watzu watched in horror as she saw Bejita's movement in slow motion. Suddenly the words that Shiinto had spoken to her began to ring in her head…she must _let go_.

"**GOKOU!!**" Watzu yelled through the strain of her lungs, blood flew from her mouth as she said that word. Anger began to boil over inside of her as her eyes widened in both fear and anger. Her pupils began to disappear within a sea of blue-green which swirled within her iris', quickly turned into a teal color. Her power began to spike as she felt energy that surged from within her, that begun to take it over! She let out a loud scream as her body levitated from the ground.

_Or else it will repeat again…or else it will repeat again…or else it will repeat again!_

These words that played in Watzu's mind meant nothing to her as her anger boiled over. She let go. She released what had built inside of her for so long. The anger and rage that she felt for her race; the fact that she could not defend and protect those that she loved; the fact that Bejita was about to destroy something that was so very precious to her! It all released in a wave of golden energy that overtook her form, her energy fully recharged and even increased ten, if not more, times her usual strength! Golden light filled the area as Watzu felt the new power fill her every sense and began to fill her with a primal rage. The only thought in her mind was to kill Bejita.

A blast of green-colored chi flew from her hands and shot towards the sphere of artificial moonlight. The chi caused the sphere to explode like a glass marble, the effects of its light faded as Bejita reverted to his original, short form. Still, with his strength and trajectory, he would still be able to cause heavy damage to Gokou, regardless of his size. However, his attention was drawn to the insane amount of power that Watzu was giving off.

A golden aura streaked towards Bejita before he could even react to it, Watzu appeared and hit him hard across the face with a sharp punch, which easily sent the shorter Saiya-jin careening into a near-by rock face. Watzu hovered over Gokou's form as he finally got to get a good look at her.

Watzu's body was completely engulfed by a golden aura that gave off an insane amount of energy. Her hair defied gravity and stuck up behind her, her pony-tail floated up in the air from the amount of chi that raised up around her. The set of bangs that hung in her now-teal colored, pupil-less eyes arched upwards slightly, while the other set over her ears did not defy gravity as much. Even her tail had become golden in color! Incredible…what was this form that she had? It was so powerful…and it completely overpowered Bejita by more then ten times! Had she always been able to do this, or had this just awoke right now?

A loud scream echoed from inside of Watzu's throat, filled with nothing but the primal rage that had over-taken her in this new form. Her body shot towards the cliff face where she had lodged Bejita and arched into it, and with a flare of green chi, the entire cliff face exploded as she rammed both fists into his gut, which sent the Saiya-jin up into the air.

She wasted no time as she shot up after him, her movement so fast that even those with trained eyes could not see her. With another scream, she appeared above Bejita and slammed her fists into him again and sent him down towards the ground at an alarming rate. Without any time to react, he crashed with the full force of Watzu's punch into the ground and created a very, very large indentation in it due to the sheer force of the attack. Watzu shot down towards the ground again, though did not attack Bejita this time. Instead, she hovered over him and grasped him by his skull and squeezed her hand around the bone, feeling it begin to crack under her fingers. With a sneer, she smashed Bejita against another cliff and pressed him up against it. By now, Bejita was bloody and beaten, the only sound from his mouth was an agonizing scream that brought a deep sense of sadistic satisfaction to Watzu. She hovered her face close to Bejita's as she held him against the cliff.

"Beg," She said, her voice dark and cold as she began to squeeze Bejita's skull, "Beg for me to spare you!" Bejita only gritted his teeth as his eyes welled up with tears from the pain, though his face turned into a glare.

"N-never!!" He hissed between his clenched teeth, between the pain, "I will _NEVER _beg from a half-breed _MUTT_ like you!!" Watzu's face suddenly turned manic, her eyes wide and a deeply sadistic smirk formed on her lips, her hand continued to tighten around Bejita's skull to crush it within her bare hands. So satisfying to crush someone she had so longed to destroy, and so easily too!

"Then die!!" She cackled as Bejita screamed more, her hand tightening more and more around his skull; a sound which was music to her ears. He would die a dogs death, a death that he would have wished for her! It was all the more sadistic to her to crush him like the dog he was, to splatter his brain matter over her arms and kill him. More pleasure came from this act since it was her, the no-good-half-breed, did the killing to someone so high-and-mighty! Her heart began to race as the excitement of killing Bejita right here and now began to fill her every sense, which sent some sort of a crazy, sadistic joy into her system. About to fully crush his skull, a sharp voice rang across the canyon…

"Watzu! STOP!!" Gokou's voice hollered, which snapped Watzu out of her crazed trance. She hissed darkly under her breath what could only be assumed were curses as she looked towards the direction of Gokou.

"Why the fuck should I stop?!" She yelled back, her shout accompanied by blood that sprayed from her mouth, "He's our fuckin' enemy!! If we don't kill _him_, he'll kill _us!!_ This is the only chance we're going to fucking get!" With a sneer, she returned her attention to Bejita again and was more then eager to continue with the crushing of his skull, but Gokou interrupted her again.

"I know that!" Gokou shouted back, his own blood apparent at the corners of his mouth, "But…it still doesn't mean I don't _respect _him. He's a warrior like us, and a genius one at that…there are things about him that I respect, and things about him that I want to _learn…_He doesn't deserve something like this…" Watzu growled loudly at this, her attention back to Gokou.

"You don't fucking _get _it, Gokou!" She hissed, "This guy won't ever change! You can't learn from him since he's an evil little son of a bitch! And trust me on this - he fucking deserves every-fucking-thing I've done to him and he deserves death!! Let me kill him _now _before he can come back and kill us _all!!_" Gokou chuckled and closed his eyes as he coughed slightly.

"Watzu, please listen to me…" He said in a calm voice, "I don't know about you, but I like to believe in the light in people…everyone has a good side and a bad side. I mean, you, for example…you were pretty 'evil' by most people's terms, but now you're on our side, right? Give him a chance to live…maybe some day he'll understand what we're like, or what it's like to feel emotions instead of just the urge to kill stuff. I know it's in him - it was in me, after all…even though I _forgot _everything about being a Saiya-jin, I'm a good person, even though I'm _still _a Saiya-jin. I think there's apart of that in him, too. Please, let him live…and maybe we can learn from each other. Besides…I want to fight him again on better terms, to learn from him…right? So please…just grant this one wish and let him live. If he threatens us again, then we can kill him…okay?"

Watzu gritted her teeth as Gokou spoke. Part of what he said was true, but he still overlooked the fact that Bejita wasn't _like _them! He was evil through and through, and _nothing _could change what he truly was! Could it? With a deep growl, she turned her attention to Bejita, who had quieted down by now and hung limply in her grasp, though still alive and conscious. Gokou…he pitied Bejita, didn't he? Someone who didn't feel anything but the urge to kill and destroy, to become strong…was that why he wanted her let Bejita go? Damnit. Watzu knew in her mind it wasn't right to let Bejita go - but she didn't want to make Gokou cross with her…that guy had too big of a heart, sometimes. With a grumble, she released her hold from Bejita's skull and the small man flopped onto the ground below her.

"You better fucking appreciate this…" She hissed darkly, "If Gokou wasn't here, I would've painted the entire canyon _pink _with your _brain._" Bejita managed to chuckle despite the pain that surged throughout his body as he did so, he carefully masked the pain behind a cocky smirk as he withdrew a small remote control from within his armor.

"You've gotten _soft, _Wakkorette!" Bejita exclaimed, "And you're going to regret listening to him," Arrogance was apparent in his voice as he punched a number on the control, "When I come back here…you're world will become a living _hell_!" With a mad cackle, he called his pod which landed beside him after a short amount of time. Watzu watched with a dark and grim expression as the beaten Saiya-jin crawled into the pod and blasted off within it. Watzu's fists clenched as she watched it vanish into the clouds, a deep growl escaped from her throat.

The fight was over, but the war had just begun.

Gokou groaned as he opened his eyes, which were now aimed towards a wooden ceiling above him, and now rested within a futon in this room. With another groan, he became aware that he had passed out in that canyon, shortly after Watzu had let Bejita go, most likely from the blood loss. He sighed and looked about the room he was in.

He lay within a traditional Japanese room, with a few other futon's scattered about. It didn't look familiar to him, but he could only assume it was someplace safe due to the warm energy in the area. Plus, it wasn't a hospital, so that was always a plus in his book. God, he hated doctors, especially when it came to needles. Just the thought of them with a needle poking and prodding him sent chills down his spine!

Gokou then suddenly became aware that most of his pain was gone, for the most part, and he was rather hungry. His stomach growled in protest as she slowly sat up, and was most surprised to find that the area from the waist-down was not only movable, but it didn't hurt to move them, either! He lifted the blankets and discovered that he wore a loose-fitting yukata with bandages in several places, despite a little bit of soreness and being stiff, he felt perfectly fine! Where was he, and how long had he been out?

The rice-paper door to the room slid open as the most enticing aroma filled the room, which only caused Gokou's hungry stomach to growl more. He grinned and turned to face the door and spotted Sasami, who held a tray full of layers upon layers of food on it. God, the smell and sight of it made his mouth water!

With a gentle smile, Sasami walked into the room and placed the tray down by Gokou's futon, the starved man quickly dove into his food and devoured it like a man possessed. She laughed and knelt beside him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Gokou-chan!" She exclaimed, the guy only briefly looked up to her and swallowed the rice which populated his mouth. It was then that he remembered he had no idea where he was, nor who this woman was, let alone why she knew his name!

"Err, excuse me if I'm being rude or somethin'," He said, "But…who are you? Where am I? And why are my legs and stuff fixed?" Sasami blinked her eyes a few times, and then smiled.

"Oh, you're in the Masaki home, in Okayama!" She explained, "Ryoko-oneechan came back and brought you, Watzu, your son, Kuririn and Kiyone back here. All of your friends are here, too! They watched the fight here. Washuu-oneechan is a very good doctor and she took you and Watzu-oneechan into surgery first due to your wounds!" Gokou nodded his head at each of these facts. Obviously someone Watzu knew, and the name Washuu sounded familiar. Was that her sister she spoke of? "Oh! By the way, I'm Masaki Sasami Jurai. Very nice to finally meet you, Gokou-chan!" Sasami gave a bow at her hips despite her seated position before Gokou.

"Ah, I can't thank you guys enough for helping out with our wounds!" Gokou exclaimed, "Oh…by the way…how's Gohan doing? And the others?"

"Kiyone and Kuririn got out of surgery about an hour ago. Kiyone's still asleep, but Kuririn is up and about already," Sasami explained, "Gohan's in right now, though he should be done soon! Your wife, Chichi, is with him." Gokou's expression dropped at the mention of Chichi. Well, it wasn't that he didn't _want _to see his wife again after a year of being dead, it was just that she was going to be so incredibly pissed at he and Gohan getting so banged up in the fight, and nearly dying on top of that as well! That was going to be a _lovely _conversation he was _not _looking forward to. Well, less of a conversation and more of Chichi ranting and raving like the psycho she was. He sighed unhappily and returned to his meal there after.

"I'll let the others know you're awake, Gokou-chan!" Sasami said as she rose to her feet and adjusted her skirts and exited the room. She carefully closed the door behind her, which left Gokou to eat in silence by himself.

"Do you have ANY idea how WORRIED I was?!" Chichi's piercing shriek rang through the living room of the Masaki home, "First off you go and DIE on me while I'm not watching, then that Piccolo kidnaps our _son_! Then you come _back _to life and nearly get yourself _and _Gohan killed!! I swear to Kami-sama, Gokou!! Do you _try _to give me heart attacks?!"

Chichi stood in the center of the living room, her cold, angry eyes glared towards Gokou, who only stood sheepishly before her, his head turned to the ground. He knew this was going to happen - it always did. Everything was always oh-don't-do-that and don't-do-this with Chichi, and any time her control was broken, she went on a spree about how worried she was! The remainder of the Masaki home were gathered around the couple, watching intently upon their one-sided argument. Even Gohan, who had just recently awoke from his own surgery, was present, his eyes also drawn to the ground.

"Honestly, Gokou!" Chichi continued, not even waiting for Gokou to respond, "Our child is only five years old, for Kami-sama's sake! He's too young to fight and take on the responsibility of the world! Do you have any idea how this kind of thing will _scar _him for life?! How he almost _died _several times because of your stupid fights?!" Gohan lifted his head up and opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words would come out. Jeez, he could handle someone like Bejita just fine now…but his own _mother? _Nope. Just forget it!

"But Chichi…" Gokou began between Chichi's outbursts, "Gohan's matured a lot during that battle! He wouldn't be apart of it if he didn't want to! Besides, if we didn't fight, Bejita would have gotten the Dragonballs and wished for something that could end all _life _as we know it!" His words, sadly, fell to deaf ears.

"I don't care, Gokou!" Chichi retorted, "Your son was in danger and you couldn't do anything about it! He was terrified, weren't you, Gohan?!" Gohan felt himself become stiff at the sudden attention that was directed towards him.

"E-er…" He managed to find his voice, though it was a weak one to begin with, "I-I was…at first…b-but--" He didn't get to finish as Chichi yelled again.

"You see! He was scared! Don't you think you should've been there to do something about it?!"

"Chichi, I was dead!" Gokou responded, "I can't do anything about it if I'm dead!"

"Exactly!!" Chichi was on a roll of twisting everything around into her favor, "This is why you shouldn't have died in the first place! If you hadn't died, then Gohan would still be on his way to being a good student and a scholar! He would have had your support through that year! But NO!! You had to go DIE on us and leave Gohan in the care of that evil Piccolo!! You're IMPOSSIBLE, Gokou!!"

"This is about as entertaining as a fight between Ryoko and Aeka back in the day…" Washuu commented dryly to the others present, "Except Gokou can barely get a word in otherwise!"

"I get a feelin' this is gunna take a while…" Watzu added on with a disgruntled sigh, "Lets go do something else while they argue."

"Good idea!" Ryoko chirped, "Lets go watch some TV!" With that, all but Chichi, Gokou and Gohan exited the sitting area towards the TV while Chichi continued to argue. Chizuru, however, stopped short of following the herd, turning back and grasped Gohan by the arm.

"C'mon, this'll be more interestin' then watching a loosing argument!" She said with a grin, the young boy stumped as to what to do, and only followed her lead into the TV portion of the living room. Ah well…TV would be more interesting then hear his mother scream about responsibility to his father…right?

By now, the sun had fallen deep into the horizon, the sky turned a deep shade of blue with stars speckled across the dark sky. The events of the day still burned and played strong within the minds of those who witnessed it, and they were memories that only they would know. No one else in the world would ever know what had occurred that day…that is, until Bejita came back.

Bright green eyes were raised to the stars which dotted the sky above. Watzu lay reclined on the roof of the Masaki home, her eyes glazed over as she store into the night, her mind plagued by what had happened. She could not stop thinking about Bejita, how she had let him go when she had a perfect chance to destroy him right then and there. Had she really changed that much? Was she really…soft? Had her heart weakened so much in the years of being on Earth, relaxed and peaceful, without worry of the Galaxy Police hauling her ass off to some jail somewhere?

Why did she let Bejita go? Her primal Saiya-jin instincts were so strong in her at that time that she would've normally…was she really _that _much of a sucker for Gokou? Did that guy just have that kind of an infectious, soft heart that effected everyone around him? Damn, she was a weakling! A weakling at heart, just like they had always told her. Watzu had gotten weak, soft, in her years of being on Earth. And yet…what had happened to her before? When her rage boiled over like a tea kettle, when she let go of something that had held her back? How her power suddenly increased…what was that?

Something dawned on her. Watzu's eyes widened as she sat upright from where she lay. It couldn't be, could it?! Had she achieved that fabled legend, that form that had not been done in several million - if not billion - years?! She raised a hand and placed it over her mouth. A Super Saiya-jin? Her? Was it even possible for a half-breed like her to achieve it?! She'd need to do some research on the matter before actually she actually claimed she was one.

Watzu was brought out from her thoughts as she heard a "Hey!" which came from beyond the roof. She shook her head and blinked, her eyes towards the direction of the voice and spotted the odd-hair of Gokou which stuck up over the edge of the roof.

"Hey…" She said in a half-hearted voice as Gokou hopped onto the roof.

"What's up?" He asked as she plopped down by her, "We're gunna go pretty soon…I wanted to say goodbye and thanks for your help!" Watzu grinned over him as she reclined back onto the roof again.

"Hey, all in a days work, right?" She said with a smirk on her face, "I don't mind kicking ass and taking names - it's what I fuckin' do, right?" She turned to look to Gokou, who wore a big grin on his face. For a moment, the two of them just sat there in silence, their eyes drawn to the sky. It was so peaceful now…especially after what had happened to them before. All of the fighting…the injuries, the losses…and Watzu's new found power. But all of it didn't matter in the end, they had lost two people who were important to them, and without a way to bring them back, it was impossible to guess when they would see Yamcha and Piccolo again.

Gokou seemed to have the same thoughts on his mind as he spoke up, "Say, Watzu…"

"Hmm?" Watzu sighed as she continued to stare up at the stars.

"I was wondering…" Gokou sighed, his eyes also drawn to the sky above, "What happened to you today? That sudden burst of power that occurred. Your hair went all golden and your eyes turned teal…do you know where that came from?" Watzu blinked slowly as her eyes gained a distant look, unaware of the fact that Gokou was watching her. For a while, they sat there in silence as Watzu mulled over the thoughts in her head. She knew he wanted an answer, but could she give him an accurate one? Finally, she found her words.

"…I can't say for sure," She admitted, "But I'm pretty sure of what happened. There's a Legend from where the Saiya-jins come from, Bejita-sei, of a higher, more evolved and advanced from of Saiya-jin, called a Super Saiya-jin. There was only one recording of it ever occurring, and it occurred so far back even I don't know when it happened, and I'm pretty damn old. I don't know what triggered it, or how it comes to be, or even if the whole blonde hair thing is _apart _of that form as well. But, I have a feeling in my gut that's what happened." Gokou's expression was slightly confused, though he gave an affirmative nod of his head to what she had said, though said nothing more.

Again, silence followed. It wasn't like the two of them didn't have something to talk about, it was more like…they knew what the other was going to say. What they were going to talk about. Even though they hadn't seen each other in some time, the bond was still present from when Gokou was a young child. Gokou knew what Watzu was thinking - about Bejita and how he had asked to let him live - but Watzu also knew why Gokou had done it. She accepted it for the mean time, though knew it would prove most troublesome in the future. Besides, without Piccolo or Kami-sama, the Dragonballs would be nothing more then pieces of stone, totally useless to him. That thought brought about another…how would they bring everyone back?

"Watzu…do you know of any way to--"

"--To bring the others back?" Watzu finished. Once again, their thoughts creepily synced up. It was some sort of omen or something - either that or Watzu had just used her handy-dandy psychic abilities. Hey, with her energy back, she could easily pick up on stray thoughts, right? Gokou chuckled uneasily.

"Yeah." With that, Watzu closed her eyes and drew in a deep sigh.

"I'm not really sure, Gokou," She responded with another sigh, "There are a lot of things in this world that don't really make sense to me, still. Some things I don't want to believe are true…" Her voice trailed off as her expression changed into a hollow, vacant one. Soft words began to play in her head…_Or else it will repeat again…_Why did that phrase constantly haunt her? Why did it call out to her when she changed? With another sigh, she closed her eyes and disregarded the voice. Where else could they look?

_Namek._

The word rang clear in her mind besides the soft whispers of that warning. A grin appeared on Watzu's face as she sat up. "Piccolo and Kami-sama are Namekian, right?" To this, Gokou gave an affirmative nod, "Well, where else do we look for other Dragonballs?" A puzzled expression came across Gokou's face, unsure of where Watzu was going. Then again, he wasn't usually sure of what was going on regardless. With a smirk, Watzu slowly raised her hand towards the stars, then clenched it tightly.

"We go to Namek!"

**_End of the Saiya-jin Saga_**


	7. To Space and Beyond

_ Thoughts_  
Time Break/Scene Change

**To Space and Beyond**

"We are NOT leaving until we get the mass-order of Coffee!"

Bulma could be seen standing in the field before the Masaki home, her hands placed on her hips as she glared up at Watzu in front of her. The space pirate, however, looked down at the blue-haired woman with a less then amused look on her face. Bulma, clad in a rather outdated outfit that could only closely be compared to that of an astronaut, glared up at the tall, menacing woman. Even though the genius knew that Watzu could kick her ass five times past Tuesday, she often showed little to no fear when confronting her.

It had been a little over a month since the Saiya-jins had wreaked havoc on the Earth, killing two of the Earth's warriors in the mighty battle. Without any hope of reviving them, or the other poor souls lost during the fray, the remaining Dragon-Senshi began to seek out the one place that might possibly hold answers to their questions…and a way to revive those who had died. Their only hope was a small, back-water planet on the other side of the galaxy by the name of Namek.

With the help of Washuu, they were able to locate this little planet, and learn a bit about it. It was a small little planet that resided under a dwarf sun, and was commonly a warm-weathered planet. However, due to a natural disaster some hundred years ago, most of the Namekian population had been reduced to only a small handful of indigenous people. The Namekian populace were generally very calm and friendly people, farmers of some sort, and were pretty placid. In comparison, Washuu informed the group that they were more like Kami-sama then Piccolo in personality. Though, it did raise a few eyebrows as to how the pink-haired genius knew about Kami-sama, considering she had never meet him before; still, no one bothered to ask questions. At times, some things are better left unsaid. At least, that's what Watzu said when questioned about that predicament.

The planet was pretty far away, and it would take most ships several months to reach that distance, even with hyper jumps. Luckily for them, Sonja-Ohki was built for speed. What would take even a powerful Jurain Ship months to achieve would only take about five or so days for the little cabbit to do. Pretty much a walk in the park, at least, as far as Watzu was concerned.

Thankfully, the planet rested on neutral grounds. It was held by neither the Empire of Jurai nor the Illegal Planet Trade, so they were unlikely to run into either faction while there. This was mentioned also by Watzu, who seemed to have a slight uneasiness about encountering the I.P.T. In fact, she had plotted a course that went through Jurain-held Territory, or through neutral zones. This in and of itself rose eyebrows, considering Watzu held a new, super-powerful form that could easily be rid of Bejita incase they ran across him; her face only darkened when inquired about this reaction, and it could barely be heard that she muttered "There's something far more dangerous then him" in a deep, dark tone. The eerie form of what could be considered fore-shadowing sent chills down the Dragon-Senshi's spines, but they ignored it. After all, they wouldn't run into any trouble with that route, right?

Back to the scene at hand. With an aggravated sigh, Watzu casually folded her arms over her chest - or rather, the lacking-there-of - and glared down at Bulma with the same intensity the shorter-woman glared up at her.

"First off…" Watzu muttered as she pushed her bangs out of her face and behind her ears, then promptly put her hands on her hips, "I don't even _have_ damn a coffee machine on board! What's the use of having coffee beans when you _can't make any_?" To this, Bulma puffed her cheeks out and pursed her lips together in what could only be described as a weird combination of pouting and being constipated. Watzu had to literally bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from bursting out laughing at this strange face. Like that was going to stop her!

A chuckle slipped from her lips as she opened her mouth again and pointed towards the ready-and-waiting Sonja-Ohki, who hovered over the lake behind them. "Secondly, this is _my _fucking ship, and since I'm the captain, I say _when _we leave! Now, you better suck it up and live without coffee for a while and come with, or I'm just going to leave you _behind_!"

Watzu took a moment to look over her shoulder towards those who were already prepared for their trip. Gokou, of course, wore his usual orange gi, complete with the symbol of Roshi's kanji emblazed on the front, and the recent addition of his 'new' master's name, which was Kaio, located on his back. Gokou had packed light and currently stood with his arms folded behind his head, and seemed to be distracted by a butterfly that fluttered past.

Kuririn gazed on to the scene before him with a dull expression, since he was pretty much used to this kind of thing by now. For once, he was clad in more casual clothing, which consisted of a lovely parker jacket in orange with green sleeves, a white Capsule Corp. t-shirt and a pair of cargos that hung loosely on him, and to finish off the outfit, a baseball cap rested over his shaved head. He looked particularly bored at the moment, as he looked forward to actually setting off into the great unknown.

The final member of the soon-to-be quintet - or quartet, if Watzu lost her patients - stood Gohan. Much to the discontent of his mother, Gohan had changed into a gi that he had made himself, which was modeled after Piccolo's outfit, but in a deep blue instead of violet. He had also remained firm - which was odd, considering _no one _ever stood up to Chichi - on his choice to come with the group to Namek. Besides, it wasn't like there would be any _danger _once they got there, right? Still, Chichi was not pleased with the fact that Gohan was more then eager to follow in his father's path of fighting, especially with someone such as Piccolo as his mentor! Not the kind of person to set an example for her little baby! Also to the discontent of his mother, Gohan had styled his hair in the way he chose, with long bangs that fell into his right eye and completely obscured it from view, with shorter bangs on his left side. His hair, although noticeably shorter then it was before, was tied back in a short pony-tail at the nape of his neck with white tape. The tail was too short to fall down, and stuck out a little. He, at the moment, looked on with a curious glance at Watzu and Bulma, not really sure what exactly had transpired, but knew something bothered them both about each other.

With an affirmative nod of her head, Watzu gestured towards the trio behind herself and Bulma with as much flare as she could possibly throw into it. The gesture, which was meant to show that yes, they _were _waiting for Bulma and yes, Watzu _would _leave without her, caused Bulma to look back at the three men with that same weird combination of poutiness with the strong desire to go to the bathroom.

Kuririn and Gokou, unlike Watzu, could not contain their laughter at this bizarre face, the two of them holding their sides as they burst out in a roar of hysteria, laughing so hard at the distraught scientist that their eyes began to tear up. Gohan, however, remained oblivious to the joke, and just stood there blinking his eyes, wondering what was so funny. Of course, this reaction only got Bulma's face more puffy and anger was thrown into the combination of weird faces, making her appear as if she was some constipated blowfish who really, really needed to go. Only then did Gohan get it as he began to laugh out loud at that most amusing face.

Watzu remained less then amused as she folded her arms again. At least, she felt that way until Bulma looked back at her. She, too, was unable to control herself and began to shake with laughter. Ahh! That was just what they needed to break the tension! Even though the adventure was more light-hearted then the whole Saiya-jin ordeal, the group hadn't had a long, hard laugh like that in quite some time.

"And what the hell is so funny?!" Bulma shouted at the quartet of her so-called friends, who were practically rolling on the ground in hysteria. Watzu, who managed to fight back the insane amount of uncharacteristic giggles from her throat, whipped a tear from her eye as she looked at the blue-haired woman.

"Y-you're face!" She snorted loudly and continued to laugh, Bulma then dropped that weird, crazed look she had and replaced it with a generally angry one. Without hesitation, Bulma marched right up to Watzu and looked her square in the eye, but had to nearly bend over backwards in order to look up to the monstrous height that Watzu stood at. The tall Saiya-jin abruptly stopped her laughing and blinked down at the crazed-looking woman.

"First off!" Bulma hissed in a cat-like manor, "I _do _happen to have a capsule for a coffee-pot, thank-you-very-much-miss-ruin-my-FUN! Secondly!" She took another step towards Watzu, which only caused the brutish woman to take a step back, "You think I'm psycho _now_? Just wait until you see me after I haven't had any coffee for Kami-sama-knows-how-long! You'll just be _dying _to see me ready to ram my _foot_ up your _butt_ every-freaking-day, right?!"

Watzu backed down and held her hands up in a defensive position. Bulma smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulders and folded her arms. That got them to stop laughing at her! Even Watzu, who was the generic ass-kicker, seemed to back down at that threat. With a chuckle, Bulma looked up to Watzu with a cocky grin on her face.

"I thought not." She said in a cool voice and walked towards the entrance gate of the Masaki home, ready to pick up the shipment of coffee.

"I thought Bejita was scary…" Gohan gulped as he watched Bulma exit the area, "…But she's a whole different kind of scary!"

"Tell me about it…" Kuririn sighed with exasperation, "Then again, she's better then some _other_ psycho women I know, not mentioning any names. At least she has moments of being tolerable."

"Usually," Watzu commented dryly as she began to haul luggage to and from the ground and Sonja-Ohki, getting ready for whenever Bulma got her damn coffee and then they could get on with this lovely road-trip. The good news was that, if their hunches were correct, they would find more Dragonballs there, and they would be able to revive Piccolo at the very least, and then use the Earth Dragonballs to revive Yamcha. The bad news was that they were going to be stuck with Bulma for all of that time. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers, could they?

"Hey guys!" Bulma's chipper voice called from the entrance way, "The coffee's here! Let's get going!"

After they said their farewells and got the usual lecture from Chichi, which was mostly about making sure that Gohan studied while on the trip and to make sure he didn't get involved in any fights, the group set out to their stars in their little field trip across the Galaxy. With the course plotted, the luggage shoved into a small corner of the ship, and the coffee in tow, they all prepared for a bit of cabin fever by the time they arrived at their destination.

Thankfully, Sonja-Ohki had enough room to spare for people to wander about in, and a nice little sub-space doorway led to a kitchen and a bathroom. Because Watzu had always traveled alone, she simply slept in the heart of the ship, so it left little privacy when it came to bed-time for the group. Bulma had come prepared, though - she had packed ear-plugs since she knew Gokou snored rather obnoxiously when he slept, and she wouldn't be _too_ surprised if Watzu snored too. And hey, the girls could change in the bathroom if need-be and the boys…well, they were boys. They probably didn't care if they would prance about nude in the ship, and most likely would if she and Watzu weren't there. Ahh, the joy of having another female on the trip…though there were always times when Bulma doubted if the brutish woman had even one drop of estrogen in her entire body.

The entire thought caused Bulma to shudder inwardly as a rather unpleasant picture popped into her mind. No, that couldn't be…but it did pose an interesting question. Was Watzu really a woman? Maybe she was actually a guy who's pecks were just a little bigger then usual with a slightly - and she meant slightly in every form of the word - effeminate voice. Or maybe, even worse! Maybe Watzu was a hermaphrodite! An unpleasant feeling formed in Bulma's gut as she tried to push the ever-so-charming image of Watzu with both a penis and a vagina out of her mind. Her expression drastically changed from pleasant to oh-dear-god-what-IS-that-thing in a matter of seconds - but it wasn't like anyone was paying attention to her!

Gokou, Gohan and Kuririn were all pretty much enthralled in a deck of cards Kuririn had decided to bring, the trio playing a game of 'Old Maid' together. Gokou, with his dumb luck, always pulled the maid and would laugh each time he got it. Eh, that reason was probably why the card kept going back to him. Watzu sat at the helm of the ship and watched a news-cast on the Galaxy Channel.

Bulma's eyes drifted to the blob of pink hair in front of her, the image popped back into her mind as she urked. _Kami-sama_, just _Kami-sama_! Why did she even have to _think_ it?! And now she had to know. Know if Watzu was really a girl or not under all of that steroid-induced muscles! Behind that abnormally deep voice! Behind those extremely small breasts!

A plan formed. She would find a way to 'accidentally' fall and see if anything was down below the belt, or simply just a female part. It was the only way to get this sick, disgusting, unclean image out of her mind! With a deep gulp, Bulma rose to her feet and walked over to Watzu. She plotted her course and saw when she would slip on the floor and just 'happen' to feel up Watzu's nether regions. This would prove it once and for all! Bulma, without even realizing it, put her hands on her hips and began to cackle in a manor that any mad-scientist would be proud of. The perfect plan! …If it wasn't for the fact that she had just now received the attention of her four companions, who all looked at her quizingly.

"Just ignore her," Kuririn muttered to Gohan as he drew a card from the younger boy's hands.

"I figured as much…" Gohan sighed, "Does she do this a lot?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The monk gave an exasperated sigh as he placed a pair of cards down on the floor. "Oh, Uno!"

"…Wrong game, Kuririn," Gohan corrected. Kuririn blinked and flushed as he laughed with embarrassment and scratched behind his head.

Watzu, meanwhile, only glanced up to Bulma with an arched eyebrow. That woman was frightening at times, and didn't make sense the rest of the time, so she figured she let it slide. If, ya'know, it wasn't for the fact that she had those pesky psychic abilities and she just _happened _to 'accidentally' look into the deranged genius' mind and picked up on her plan. The quirked eyebrow lowered down as she gave a slight snort.

"Not going to work, Bulma," She commented dryly as she returned to her program, "First off, I'd sense that coming a mile away and probably punch you into the wall as a reflex. Secondly, if you seriously are _that _desperate to get some action, all you gotta do is _ask._" To this little pun, Watzu snickered to herself in what she thought was cleaver; but mostly because she just _knew _it was going to piss Bulma off.

No sooner had three seconds past then the explosion of the century ™ occurred. Bulma slammed her foot onto the ground and planted her hands on her hips and opened her mouth.

"What the hell makes you think you can read my mind like a _book_, Watzu?!" The woman screamed as loud as she possibly could, which blasted out like a loud stereo speaker towards Watzu and gave her a wind-blown look. Yep, she was dead on - Bulma was madder then sin, and thanks to that lovely little guess, Watzu had prepared her fingers in her ears to block out the shrill sound of Bulma's screams. The other three boys, however, were not so fortunate - they sat there in complete shock and their mumbles of things like 'my ears!' and 'why, Kami-sama, why?!' could be heard from the other side of Sonja.

"My mind is something that's privet! Something that shouldn't be touched!" Bulma continued, "Did I give you permission to read it?! HUH?! NO! I didn't think so, Miss Wise Guy! Next time don't look into someplace you don't belong!" At this point, her voice became so high and squeaky and she spoke so fast that it was impossible to understand what she was saying. Unless, of course, you somehow understood the 'hysterical drama queen' language. After probably about five minutes of this raging voice, Bulma managed to make her point across - which wasn't much of a point considering no one understood what the hell she was saying - and she finished with a "So there!" With her crossing her arms over her chest and upturning her nose to the top of the ship. Watzu unplugged her ears and smirked up at the frantic woman.

"Well, my privet area is a place _you _don't belong without permission, and you were just about to _dive _into it, weren't you?" Bulma's jaw dropped to the ground, "Quite the hypocrite, aren't we?" Watzu snickered at Bulma's priceless face. Some people - who would remain nameless - wouldn't care about being hypocritical, but Bulma didn't even realize she was digging her own grave with that rage of squeaky-screaming. Watzu only chuckled and folded her arms over her chest and kicked her feet up on a lovely foot-rest that materialized out of thin air. "Of course," Watzu began as she casually looked up to Bulma, "I _do_ swing that way, Bulma-dearest. All you needed to do is _ask_ and you'd be begging for _more._" She arched her eyebrows with half-closed eyes and said it in the sultriest voice she could possibly muster, which was oddly pretty good for her being the bulky brute she was.

Bulma visibly shuddered at the implications dripping within that phrase. That phrase, the way she presented it, it was just too much for her brain to muster, complete with that disgusting imagery from before! She threw her hands up into the air and screamed "Unclean!" At the top of her lungs and rushed towards the back of the ship and into the door to the bathroom to take a nice, long, cold shower and be rid of that little ordeal.

"What was that about?" Gohan inquired, as he and the others had recovered from the screaming fit earlier.

"Nothing, just ignore it," Kuririn responded with another sigh.

Watzu, meanwhile, snickered with her little victory.

The Namekian's. Peaceful, green people who, despite their natural ability to use and control chi, remained calm within their little haven in a distant sector of the Galaxy. They, the only sentient beings on the planet, remained at peace with each other, especially since there were so few of them. They were farmers, a people who grew the strange, loli-pop like trees that grew sparsely along the teal-colored world. However, it did not appear as if they actually ate the things.

A small village of these peaceful people rested in an alcove of cliff-faces, near the edge of the green, crystal-clear water that pretty much covered the entire planet, save for small islands throughout the vast sea. The green-colored people went about their usual routine, which included the usual filtering the salt from the water, training, and of course, farming. Although all seemed quite well within the little village and with the people who lived there, there was one little boy who was most not.

Inside one of the strangely-shaped white houses rested a little Namekian. Well, he certainly did not rest well, in consideration to the fact that he tossed and turned in his bed. His brow was furrowed into a worried expression as images flashed in his mind. Terrible images; nightmares. These dreams had plagued him for a little over a month. Of great fire and destruction, which ate through some world that he had never seen nor heard of before. It was unfamiliar, and yet, at the same time, it seemed like it was someplace he knew.

The fire spread. It tore into the heart of a very powerful being - someone who seamed strange and yet familiar, like the world - and devoured him completely. A terrible, evil laugh echoed across space as the flame began to consume the entire Galaxy, and even a faint source of light, which came from the planet, was quickly diminished by the flame.

The flame suddenly turned black as it reached their home world. The fire became concentrated on their little home…what was it that the voice wanted? What was it that the flame wanted?! Suddenly, it became all too clear to the dreaming Namekian boy as seven points of golden light formed within the darkness. He tried to scream, he tried to escape! He wanted to run, to be rid of this nightmare, but it simply wouldn't end.

The laughter continued as a large, dark hand encircled around the planet. The seven points of light began to be consumed by the dark flame and the source of the evil laugh and the hand. Something terrible was about to happen, the boy knew it! But no one would believe him! Just when the dream would end, just when everything would be consumed by darkness, something happened that never did before…

The seven points of light suddenly bound together. A fearsome Dragon suddenly burst forth in a stream of golden light that pierced through the darkness.

Silence followed.

Then, as the darkness bleed away into light, a simple phrase played clearly in the boy's mind.

"_Or else it will repeat again…ne, Dende-chan?_"

The light faded away as his eyes snapped open and focused upon the ceiling, as a brief image of a strange woman flickered in his mind.

Three days into their lovely field-trip to Namek, cabin fever had become apparent within Bulma. Although the martial-artists present didn't seem to mind the solitude, the scientist couldn't stand not having anything to do besides sit around and watch some TV from the lovely Galaxy Channels that Watzu received in the ship. She needed to tinker with something! She needed to make something! She…she needed to do anything but sit around on her behind all day!

With a sigh, Bulma glanced about the cabin from her seat, where she had found a disused rubix cube in Watzu's kitchen - on top of the fridge, actually, covered in dust - and had fidgeted with it with the lack of anything to do with her hands. Her eyes fell to Gohan and Kuririn. The monk had taught the young warrior how to do mental training, which consisted of training the mind and the soul instead of the body. According to Kuririn, it was an excellent way to raise battle smarts, tactics, and also one's chi level and concentration. And, in a small way, increase one's strength and stamina, and the ability to keep calm under pressure. Bulma trusted that if she could sense chi, she could feel their aura's fluctuating. Their faces had formed into serious expressions, which signified their concentration. To say the least, the two had been occupied with such things for most of the time.

Her blue eyes then fell to Gokou and Watzu. The two sat side-by-side and watched what looked like an old kung-fu movie on the channel she got. They busily compared it to real life scenarios when it came to battle, and also gave laughs and snorts whenever something unrealistic occurred. Bulma couldn't help but to feel miffed - the two always had a close bond back in the days, and it seemed like they still had that. She couldn't really regain that closeness she had with Gokou all of those years ago, mostly because she had matured - at least, so she thought - and he…well, hadn't. With a disgruntled sigh, Bulma turned her attention back to her cube and continued to twist and rotate the pieces around.

The peace was broken when a shrill binging noise echoed across the small room, which, as far as Bulma was concerned, would prove to be something at least somewhat interesting to focus on besides the freaking rubix cube.

With a loud groan, Watzu hit the mute on the movie and pulled up Sonja's controls and whipped up a view-screen that showed a ship not-too far off from them.

"Great. Looks like our route won't be completely uninterrupted…" She sighed as she squinted and examined the ship, which had halted not too far away from their present position. With a sigh of relief - though it still held some frustration in it - Watzu ran her fingers through her bangs. "Well, it's not a Jurain or Galaxy Police ship, so we should be okay…"

"What kind of a ship is it?" Gokou inquired as he peered at the screen. Watzu looked at it again.

"Well, it looks like the basic design of the ship is of Jurain make, but it's not Jurain." She informed, and sighed again when the ship didn't seem to make any hostile moves…yet.

"How can you tell?" Gokou tilted his head as he spoke.

"Well, all Jurain ships are made of wood," She pointed to the screen and zoomed in on the screen, "This one is made of a different type of material. Besides, it doesn't hold the core that Jurain ships have. Though, I don't know who --"

"Meya!" Sonja chirped up as a Control Crystal popped into being and bopped against Watzu.

"Eh? They're hailing us?" The crystal nodded, and with a sigh, Watzu waved her hand, "Alright, let them through."

Another bing rang out as a third screen popped up, with a very familiar face on the screen. Upon looking on it, Watzu's face nearly dropped off as she gaped at the figure on the screen with a strange expression on her face, one of her extreme shock, and also of confusion.

"Wha...Ryoko?!"

"Mama?" 

With a swoop of excitement that finally headed their way, the quintet had warped upon the strange ship in which the Ryoko-clone controlled. It became aware that the girl's name was Minagi, and she considered herself Ryoko's younger sister. To say the least, she looked a lot like her big sis, complete with the same facial structure, the same cat-like golden eyes, and the same elongated, square-shaped ears - and even the same hair-color! The major difference within her appearances, lied within her hairstyle. Although her bangs were of the same length, they were parted down her right side and were much fuller, and even had the fringe that hung over her ears and her shoulders. Her hair, which was one length, was tied up in a high and long pony-tail that fell to her waist, cut straight across along the bottom, though still held the spiky flare that Ryoko's hair had. To finish the major differences included a pair of scars on each cheek, which looked like the result of fencing.

"I really can't believe Mama has a big sister!" Minagi stared up in awe at Watzu's height as she blinked her eyes, "She never told _me_ about that before!"

"Well, if it's any consolidation, she never told me she had another daughter." Watzu grinned broadly down at the Ryoko-clone and smacked her hard on the back, though the smaller woman was un-phased by this, "So what do you do? Kick some major ass and take names, while looting like your dear ol' sis?"

"Oh, no! I couldn't do that kind of thing!" Minagi responded with a look on her face that looked absolutely mortified.

"Eh…? Ya mean you don't?" Watzu drooped slightly and could only hope that her new-found niece didn't do the exact opposite…

"Oh, no, I don't!" Minagi's face brightened up, "I'm a _good _space pirate! I only take down _bad _people!" There was a noticeable difference in Watzu's posture when Minagi stated that fact. Yep, she was the exact opposite of that!

"N-no kiddin'…"

"So you're a bounty hunter, then?" Bulma asked. Minagi gave an affirmative nod of her head and buried her chin slightly in her deep-red scarf, which was wrapped several times around her neck, chin, and shoulders, with long trails that hung down to the back of her knees.

"Mmhmm," She responded, "Bulma, right?"

"Yep!" Bulma grinned, as she was glad that she had at least a _little _bit of excitement on this extremely dull trip.

"Although I do bounty-hunting for a living, I'm actually aligned with the Galaxy Police," At this point, Watzu had paled considerably, but Minagi remained oblivious to it, "They know that I'm a good source to take down the bad guys, so I'm kind of on commission from them. They tell me who to hunt, and I bring them in. Though, of course, I still do free-lancing bounty-hunting." Gokou tilted his head as he looked over to Minagi and tapped his chin, then a thought came to him suddenly.

"So you'd be after someone like Watzu, then!" He expressed that thought with an overload of energy, as if he had just figured out an extremely hard riddle. To this, Minagi blinked and looked over to Gokou with a puzzled look on her face.

"Eh…?"

"Shut the fuck up, Gokou!!" Watzu hissed as she smacked him upside the head, to which he belted a loud 'ow!' as he rubbed it and glared slightly at Watzu.

"W-what? I was just sayin'--"

"Don't say anything!!" Her voice was louder then before as she glared darkly down at Gokou. It took him a few seconds to get 'oh, don't tell her about that,' before he got the point and looked down at his feet with guilt in his eyes. Jeez, he hated to do these kinds of things, but he couldn't help himself! He was, after all, still a child at heart.

"Am I missing something here…?" Gohan nudged Kuririn slightly with his elbow as he looked up at the display, and the Monk responded with a shake of his head and a pat on Gohan's head.

"Just ignore it. These kinds of things happened a lot back in the day…" Kuririn said with a sigh. Minagi gave a slow blink of her golden eyes as she looked over to Watzu. It took her a second to realize something, and with a gasp, she raised a hand to her mouth in a polite sign of her surprise.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "You're _the _Chinn Watzu, aren't you?!" One could almost see the large 'urk' sound effect over Watzu's head once her niece realized this. Lovely, just lovely…if she was _anything _like Ryoko in strength, Watzu would have a hard fight on her hand! Instead of her usual prepare-for-a-fight pose, she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head with a slight unease.

"W-well…" She muttered, though quickly she replaced her nervousness with a cocky smirk, "I guess I _did _give myself a pretty good name, eh? Glad to know my reputation remains unsoiled!" Bulma eyed Watzu suspiciously. Why did she give herself away like that? Sure, she knew the Saiya-jin had a cocky-assed attitude most of the time, but really! They didn't know how powerful this Minagi was and she was pretty sure no one wanted to fight, especially since that long-winded battle against the Saiya-jins was still fresh within their minds.

"…I see," Minagi said darkly, her gaze lowered to the ground. "I suppose I don't have a choice then…" With the twinge of regret in her voice, and with the phrase she just spoke, Watzu's suspicions about her reaction appeared to be dead on, as usual. Hey, sometimes her psychic powers didn't _always _kick into high gear! The entire room tensed up noticeably as they awaited Minagi's response to the fact that Watzu _was_ a bounty, and possibly with an insanely high one as well. For what seemed like an eternity, the tension in the air was so thick, one could cut it with a knife. When would she make her move?! Finally, Minagi looked up towards the ceiling of the room they were in. "…I guess we'll just have to avoid everyone, then! I can't let anyone hurt _family_, and I could _never _turn in my dear-aunt!" There was a huge sigh of relief from the quintet after that response.

"Thanks, Minagi!" Watzu grinned down to her, "I really appreciate it…"

"Of course!" Minagi stifled a giggle with her hand as she smiled brightly, "So, where are you guys headed? I wanna get to know you! As long as it doesn't involve stealing or killing." Bulma took the indicative to slide up next to Minagi with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uh-oh…" Kuririn muttered as he took a step backwards, "Here she goes…"

"Eh??" Gohan looked up at Kuririn with a puzzled look, but then figured not to ask any more and followed suit. By now, he had gotten used to the fact that Bulma did strange things a lot, and did even stranger things when around Watzu. Sometimes, it was just better not to ask…

"Ever heard of the Dragonballs?" Bulma asked in a sly tone, as one could practically _see _the Bishoujo sparkles flare up about her as she spoke.

"Dragonballs? No, I can't say I have…" Minagi appeared to be slightly naive, and didn't pick up on the fact that asking would only result in bad things. An evil glint appeared within Bulma's blue eyes as she opened her mouth for a long-winded explanation. However, she was cut off when Watzu slapped her hands over the shorter-woman's mouth and dragged her back, which resulted in angry muffled sounds from Bulma.

"Basically, they're seven spheres which grant wishes," She muttered as she held Bulma, who struggled within her firm grasp, "Unfortunately, if their creator dies, they're useless. There was this huge battle we were in, and he died, so we can't wish anyone back to life. So, we're going to someplace _else _that has them, so we can revive him. Then, we'll return home and use ours to bring everyone else back. Pretty easy, and we wont take 'em by force. I'm sure the populace wont mind."

"Ah, I see," Minagi smiled, "That sounds good! Mind if I help out?"

"We could always use the help!" Gokou replied, "The more, the merrier, right?"

"Right!" Both Kuririn and Gohan responded in unison.

"Ow!" Watzu hissed as Bulma clamped down onto her hand with her teeth, "What the fuck, Bulma?!" Of course, even though Bulma had bitten down with all of her might, it was only a mild sting for Watzu. Still, it was the principle of the thing as Watzu released her hold the genius' mouth. With a growl and a huff, Bulma dusted her jacket off and turned her back to Watzu.

"That's what you get for interrupting me!" Bulma huffed again.

"We'd be here _all fucking day _if you had!" Mmyep, this was going turn into one of their lovely arguments. Watzu had begun to feel like it was a bad idea to wait for Bulma's damn coffee now.

"At least she'd be well informed!" The genius retorted, "Your half-assed explanation _hardly _got the job done!"

"She knows all that the important shit!" Okay, seriously regretting bringing Bulma along right about…now, "That's all that someone needs to know about them!"

"I'll have you know--"

"Girls, please!" Minagi held her hands up in protest as she walked towards the two, "Don't fight! I don't want anyone to fight while I'm around, okay? I know enough, okay? So just calm down!" Watzu snickered and put her hands on her hips and leaned down so she was at Bulma's eye-level…that is, if Bulma faced her.

"See, I told you so!" She said in a voice that would make any teenager proud, "She didn't need all of that extra shit!" There was no response form Bulma, as she was far too stubborn to ever admit that she was wrong, even if she actually was. "I thought so" Watzu snickered slightly, then turned around and popped her knuckles as she faced Minagi. "Well then! Let's get going, shall we?"

"Right!" Minagi responded with a grin.

Within two days, the sextuplet had arrived on Namek. Because of the in-connivance Hinase, Minagi's ship, would bring to try and land on the little amount of land-mass on the planet, the group had boarded Sonja-Ohki and landed aboard her. Once safely secured on the sea-green colored grass, everyone was warped out of the ship and the ship reverted to her fluffy little cabbit form. With a cheerful mew, she hopped up onto Watzu's head and nuzzled into her pink hair. Watzu yawned and stretched as she looked around, though her present grin began to fade as she did so.

"Do you guys feel that?" Gokou asked in a serious tone, "There's a lot of power around here…"

"Yeah," Kuririn responded, "But, didn't Washuu say that the Namek's are a peaceful people?"

"She did, but…" Watzu's voice grew dark, "There's evil in those aura's. Someone else is here besides us, and I'd bet my life on it that they're after the Dragonballs."

"But how?" Minagi asked, "This is a pretty backwater planet, and in all of my travels, I've never heard of them before. You wouldn't think something that important would be out in the open…it would be dangerous for the indigenous people."

"Well, we can always check," Watzu sighed as she looked over to Bulma, who had begun to uneasily rummage about in one of her bags to find the Dragon Radar. After a few moments of fishing about, she withdrew the large object and clicked it on. Promptly, she zoomed out to locate them.

"U-um…" She muttered. "Is there any grouping of these energies guys?"

"There's a large group of them over that way," Gohan pointed towards the south-east as he spoke, "Most of them are gathered there…" Bulma's face quickly changed into dread as she store at the green screen before her and the lights that blinked on it. The remainder of their group turned to her, concern apparent on all of their faces.

"W-what is it…?" Kuririn asked tentatively, though he wasn't quite sure if he actually _wanted _to know. Slowly, Bulma gulped and turned the radar around so everyone could see it.

"T-they've already got _three _Dragonballs!"

"Fucking hell…" Watzu hissed as she rubbed her temples, "…It looks like we'll have more then a walk in the park with this, now. I was _hoping _for an easy time, but…" There was an awkward silence between the group as they thought about their situation. While it was true that there were others there - at a far off distance, for the moment - who were after the Dragonballs, their own mission to resurrect their friends was simply too important to just forget about! They had to go after them…but how? Alas, no new thoughts came to mind between the group.

"…We'll have to face them, sooner or later, right?" Minagi muttered quietly, "If we want to get the Dragonballs away from them, that is; especially if we want to use them to bring your friends back."

"Plus, if we _do _use them, they wont be able to be used in an entire year!" Bulma added, "…The only way to get them back is to…" Her eyes gained a devious glint in her eyes as she looked over to Watzu, who gained a rather uneasy expression upon her face, "…Watzu! You can use your new form to kick their asses, right?!"

"I-I, well…" The taller woman looked taken slightly aback, though the expression quickly changed from that to being more awkward then anything, "…I-I don't know about this…something doesn't _feel _right to me…" Watzu's green eyes looked down to the ground, even though she felt all eyes upon her. Her mind…something simply _bothered _her in the very recesses of it. Something terrible…something dark…something that sent chills down her spine with just the thought of what it _might _be. But…maybe she was over reacting…right?

Gohan was a little shocked at this display of worry upon Watzu's face. It wasn't like her to feel that way. Cauciously, he moved towards the taller woman and gave a light tug on her pants. She looked up from the ground and over at the young boy, who smiled up at her with confidence.

"But, you can do it, Miss Watzu!" He said with somewhat forced enthusiasm, "That new form you got when you fought Bejita can surely get rid of them, right? We'll win in no-time!"

"I can only hope…" She said with a sigh. The others looked at her with confusion, as a display of such a lack of confidence was extremely rare within the brutish woman. Usually, she was a cocky assed fuck who boasted about her power and never doubted herself, but something felt very wrong…terribly wrong in her. Perhaps some of her psychic abilities warned her about something far off, something none of them could sense from this distance. Watzu couldn't say for sure, but she could certainly feel the prying eyes of the others. Quickly, she changed her disposition and added onto her sentence, "…I can only hope they'll put up a good fight!"

"Yeah!" Gohan responded with a broad grin, happy to have his confident Watzu back. Though, in truth, she only put on the appearance of her confidence…something she had learned to do within her long life.

"We should set up some base camp," Kuririn suggested, "Probably someplace out of sight, and we should keep our chi down just in case."

"I see a cave over there," Gokou noted as he pointed, "Looks pretty sturdy! Bulma, you brought some capsules with you, right?" Bulma laughed as she placed her hands on her hips, as if she had forgotten the danger at hand.

"Of course! I never leave home without them!" She boasted and patted her pack, which in no doubt held several hundred capsules within them. She had claimed that they were all just the 'necessaries,' but probably involved things that people didn't really need…like her coffee machine. _Right._ Real important stuff there!

While the group casually meandered towards the cave, not really too concerned about the energies on the planet, since they were pretty far away, their little time of calm was abruptly cut short when an all-too-familiar energy signature could be felt, just entering the atmosphere. All those present who could sense chi - which was everyone with the exception of Bulma - snapped their heads to the green-colored sky as they saw a streak of light enter down. A pod rested in it, the atmosphere burning up around it…and from it radiated that energy, twice as strong as if was before…

"Bejita," Watzu said darkly as she felt the hair on her tail bristle, "He's here."

Slowly, his eyes graced over the soft grass in which he stood. Black eyes store out from green sockets as he observed the area around him. His eyes fell upon the form of Yamcha, still clad in his orange gi rushed about the rounded grass as he frantically chased what looked to be like some kind of a monkey. He had begun to get the hang of the intense gravity on this small planet, and soon would catch the little creature. At least, so he thought. With a yell and a dive towards the fluffy animal, the creature suddenly zipped forward which caused Yamcha to fall flat on his face, his nose buried into the dirt.

"Aww, damnit!" He cursed as he slowly pushed himself up, "I nearly had 'em, too!" With a pop of his jaw, he took off after the monkey again.

The black eyes turned to the other person on the planet, who was in training as well. Piccolo had learned quickly and adapted even faster then he could have hoped, as he had captured the monkey far before Yamcha could even get the hang of the simple task of movement on this planet. Piccolo had moved onto the second of two tasks before the actual training would commence. Currently, although he felt extremely awkward and rather silly doing this - he had protested profusely at the object of the task when it was given to him - he chased an extremely quick floating grasshopper, who zipped about the tiny planet. The task was not to catch the grasshopper, but to smack it over the head with a hammer. Unfortunately, the trainer in question would not continue until Piccolo had completed this little excursion. Despite his complaints, the Namekian could feel himself become stronger by simply performing these tasks in ten-times the gravity of Earth.

With a soft smile, Kami-sama looked down to the person responsible for the planet and the training. His eyes fell upon a very short-and-stout looking creature, dressed in Chinese robes with blue skin and two very long pieces of antenna which poked out of his hat.

"I cannot thank you enough for agreeing to train them, Kaio-sama," Kami-sama sighed. The creature, undoubtedly the Kaio-sama, who had trained Gokou in his year of death, turned his head and grinned up at the wrinkly green man.

"Hey, not a problem at all, Kami!" He said as he patted the taller man hard on the back, which caused him to lurch forward slightly, "After all, one can't beat the bush with a stick unless you know how to use it!" Kami-sama gave a few quizzing blinks of his eyes, but merely brushed the _very _lame attempt at a pun off as something to be ignored.

"A-anyways…I really appreciate it. They're going to need all the help they can get…" To this, the face of Kaio-sama quickly shifted from that of a joking manor into that of seriousness. He lowered his head down as his antennae twitched slightly. "I know you can sense him down there. I know, you don't want them there or to confront him…but I do not think they have a _choice _in the matter."

"I don't like the idea! They shouldn't try to peruse him!" Kaio-sama appeared to be upset by this, "He's too strong! Even for _her…_"

"Don't you think they can handle him alone? What more can they do? If they let him get a hold of the Dragonballs…"

"There would be only one thing to do if he _did,_" Kaio continued as he looked up to Kami with a serious expression, "Though I highly doubt _they _would do anything about it. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about." Kami-sama sighed and gave a slow nod of his head.

"…I know. I know, they don't like to meddle in the affairs of mortals…but…if they can't do anything!"

"I don't want to think about it!," Kaio hissed as he averted his gaze from the pleading look of Kami-sama, his eyes trailed over to the two in training, "I've only come into _contact _with the second-eldest about fifteen years ago. Although they now have different forms in this plain, they still do not wish to interfere. The other one, though…the youngest…she I am concerned about." Kami-sama tilted his head in confusion. The second eldest? The youngest? He didn't know who this grater man spoke of, but he knew there were…_others._ But how many where there? How many of them existed? And what of the youngest of them…why was she so dangerous?

There was a moment of silence between the two. Although they had just met, in the flesh, the two both had a great respect for one another. Kaio-sama was one of several of his kind, who all bore the same name, who maintained various sections of galaxy. This one, before him, was the one of the North, guarded over the section of the galaxy in which Earth resided; though Namek was out of his range. He knew a great deal more about the universe and its workings them Kami-sama did or ever would know. For now, he knew of one great, celestial being which visited him often. He knew that more existed, but he knew nothing of the others.

Kaio-sama, in turn, also admired Kami-sama. He had fled his planet when the natural disaster occurred, and for a long while, was a lost child who lived in seclusion. Eventually, he had become so powerful with a strange gift of clairvoyance that he had ascended to become a world-god; one who watched over the planet, yet rarely interfered. Just like Kaio. The two were the same, only different at the same time.

With a deep sigh, Kami-sama lifted his head to look at the strange, yellow-colored sky of the underworld. "…I don't think they can handle him by themselves," Kaio-sama looked over towards his companion, "While Watzu _has_ obtained a new level of power, even with it at her full strength she cannot defeat him alone. It would be very difficult. Even Gokou, who had gained incredible strength from both you and his traumatic injurers, would be unable to…"

"Yes," Kaio-sama continued, "I do agree that Gokou's at least twice as strong as before, but he's still not strong enough to reach that level! He's got a long way to go before he can get there. At his current level, he'd be swatted like a fly! This is why I don't want _any _of them to confront him!" Kami-sama sighed and gripped his staff as he looked to Yamcha, who had just barely missed the monkey in his latest dive attempt.

"…The other girl with them, Minagi…" He said grimly. Kaio-sama adjusted his sunglasses as he folded his arms behind him.

"She is very powerful, indeed," His voice was dark, "She has limitations. Although strong, she could help in the battle…but, I doubt it would make much of a difference in the end. She could hold her own for a while, but she would fail."

"And Watzu?"

"…" Kaio-sama, for a moment, said nothing as he gained a very distant and thoughtful look. Kami-sama looked down towards the person he looked up to with a confused expression on his face. Although he said nothing, the North Kaio could sense his stare as he looked back up to him. With a cough, Kaio-sama continued, "…Something is holding her back. Within Watzu, she holds an almost _unlimited _amount of potential! Sleeping potential that could change the world…nay, the entire universe! What you've seen is barely even the _tip _of the ice burg. But, something within her stops her from gaining all of her power. Not only does she lack the sheer will to regain what she had lost, when she arrived on Bejita-sei without any memories…but these are memories she also doesn't _want _to remember. Something about her past, the past she doesn't remember, frightens her more then words can say. I don't blame her…" Kaio gained a twinge of thoughtfulness and even a bit of sorrow or regret in his voice, though he didn't continue. Although he had shared a great deal of information about Watzu - more then Kami-sama knew - he could tell he was not saying all that he _did _know. Slowly, Kami-sama lowered his gaze.

"There's something you're not telling me." Kaio visibly flinched and looked up to Kami-sama with a nervous grin and a laugh, though the Guardian of the Earth held firm on his look. He wanted answers. What was it about that woman that was so…secretive? "Tell me." Well, he certainly was not going to give up, and so with a loud cough, Kaio-sama turned away from Kami and folded his arms behind his back.

"Her _soul_ is _fragmented_," He said coldly, "She can _regain_ its pieces any time she desires, but she must have a strong will to do so. However, there is a warning in her mind. Something to remind her of _why _her soul is fragmented in the first place. Because of it, she is terrified to find out the truth. Terrified of the truth…and of herself." Well, that certainly was a cryptic answer, and pretty much left Kami-sama more confused then informed. Well, at least he _got _an answer, but what did it all mean?

"And what about him…Bejita?" Kami-sama decided to change the subject then to press the issue of Watzu and whatever the hell Kaio-sama spoke of again. The Lord of the Worlds turned around to look back at the Lord of Earth over his shoulder.

"He's much stronger, as you can sense, Kami-sama," He said with a grin, "…He's close, but still too far to obtain it. But, I don't think they need to worry about them. After all," His grin widened noticeably as he turned around to face the two trainees again.

"As they say; 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'…right?"

"What?!" Minagi exclaimed loudly, "Yo-you're trying to tell me that's _THE _Bejita, the Prince of the Saiya-jins, the one man with the second highest bounty on his head in the entire _galaxy?!_ THAT Bejita…is HERE?!" By the looks on everyone's faces, their grim expressions and their solemn nods, no words needed to be said in order to answer her question. With a grim sigh, she drooped visibly and hung her head low, "Man, I was hoping to find something big sooner or later…but _that _big?" Watzu growled inwardly to herself as she clenched her fists.

"Damnit!" She screamed as she thrust her fist into her palm, "I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

"Y-you had a chance to kill _Bejita_?!" Minagi yelled as Watzu slowly nodded her head, and to that, the Ryoko-clone looked absolutely mortified, "Why didn't you kill him then?!" All eyes fell upon Gokou as he made one of those adorable confused faces.

"W-what…?" He said nervously, as the confused look quickly changed into nervousness as he received multiple death-glares from, well, everyone, with the exception of his son. "W-why are you all looking at me like that?" He smiled awkwardly as he raised his hands in a form of a 'calm down' gesture as he took a step back from them.

"Gokou…" Watzu hissed as she loomed over him, "If I didn't fucking like you so much, you would've been raped up the ass so hard your future-children would feel it."

"I still can't believe you made her let him go!" Kuririn yelled as he…erm, loomed up towards Gokou, "Now, not only do we have to deal with whoever has the Dragonballs, but Bejita as well! Sure, Watzu beat him the first time, but now he's stronger then ever! We can't let him blotch this!"

"You'll seriously _regret_ doing that if he gets in the way, Gokou!" Bulma growled threateningly, "I'll sign you up for so many junky, trashy, _illegal _porn services that Chichi will boot you out of the house! How's _that, _Mr. Oh-I'll-let-him-go-because-I-respect-him!!"

"I have no idea what you did," Minagi finished as she folded her arms, "But to let someone _that _dangerous go when you had the chance, is unforgivable!" Gokou suddenly found himself surrounded by people who wanted his ass on a silver platter for letting Bejita go as he continued to laugh nervously.

"Guys, guys! No need to be so upse--" His voice cut off in mid-word as his face quickly turned serious as it snapped in the direction of the location of the other powers on the planet. Everyone else noticed, too, that they were now moving _straight _for them…and at breakneck speeds! Bulma only took notice when the Dragon Radar began to let out a series of beeps, which indicated the motion of a Dragonball.

"G-guys…!" She exclaimed.

It suddenly struck them dead as Bulma looked on in confusion. An intense, powerful aura, filled with evil was in the very _center _of all of the others! It was so strong, so seemingly limitless and powerful, that it sent fear straight into the hearts of all those present. The color drained from their skin, and Bulma could tell whoever it was, it was not good. Watzu, however, looked noticeably pale as her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh…fucking hell no…" She whispered, then suddenly turned to the others, "Haul ass to the cave! Surprise your chi as low as humanely possible! We _can't _be detected by them!!" With a fluid movement, Watzu slung Bulma up over her shoulders as the group ran at break-neck speeds to the small cave for shelter. Bulma let out a loud squack of discomfort and began to squirm around.

"H-hey!" She wailed, "Put me down!!" Within less then a second, Watzu complied as the group reached the cave, everyone pressed against the wall. Watzu roughly grabbed Bulma's arm and threw her against the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of the woman's lungs. With a cough, she glared up to Watzu, "What the hell?! Watzu I--" Her voice was cut off as the other woman slapped a hand over Bulma's mouth and received a muffled response. However, Bulma quieted down when she noticed the grim expressions on everyone's faces.

They all waited with baited breath, their chi so low it would barely even be sensed. The huge cluster of energies made quick haste as it arrived to the cave in a little over sixty seconds, and past by. Everyone's eyes fell upon the very center of the large group - which were all clad in the armor the Saiya-jins wore - where a strange alien sat. He…she…whatever, sat in a floating chair and had pink skin with a white face, and a violet 'helmet' fused to it's head with spikes sticking out. Everyone knew _that _was the source of the chi. It was unbelievable! Even Watzu, in her new form, could barely hold a match to that power! It was so huge, it boggled the minds of everyone present. So huge and so evil…who could it be?

Bulma let out a soft shriek within Watzu's hand as the group of alien beings were a safe distance away. The hold Watzu held on her mouth had become so tight, Bulma had begun to feel afraid that her jaw might snap under the strain. Slowly, Watzu lowered her hand from Bulma, the genius fell down in a heap and panted heavily.

"W-who…?" Kuririn asked in a shaken voice as he fell to his knees, completely overwhelmed by the aura of that one alien.

"He's so strong…stronger then anything I've ever felt before!" Gokou exclaimed as he leaned against the wall and regained his breath, "He can't possibly be…that strong…!"

"No….nononono!!" Minagi gripped the sides of her head. For someone who was so experienced in these kinds of thing, fear was painted clearly over her face as she slumped to the ground, "T-this can't be real…this can't be happening!! He can't be here!!" She panted heavily as she folded her arms around herself and hunched over. Her panting began to become ragged as if she was about to go into hysteria. Whoever it was…it was big…Slowly, Bulma regained her breath and rubbed her jaw as she looked to Watzu, who held a dark expression on her face.

"W-watzu…?"

"…Fucking…" She hissed, and suddenly her head snapped up as she lunged forward and embedded her fist within the wall, just inches away from Gokou's head, "_HELL_!!" With that mighty punch, the curve of the cave became riddled with cracks as it began to shake violently, pieces of earth began to fall down to the ground as it started to crumble. Bulma let out a loud shriek and was about ready to dive out of the cave, but after a few seconds of the shaking, it slowly stopped.

"M-miss Watzu…?" Gohan asked nervously, still overcome by the sheer power of that one being, "Miss Minagi…? Who…who was that?" Minagi slowly swallowed hard as she closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't believe it…it couldn't be real…but it was. Everyone's worst nightmare in the entire Galaxy…something so awful, so powerful, that even the people of _Jurai _held fear for him. With a shaky breath, she spoke softly.

"T-the number one bounty…on the list…the most dangerous person in the entire Galaxy…"

"…_Fuiser_…" Watzu finished darkly.


	8. A Dark Premonition

_Thoughts_   
Time Break/Scene Change

**A Dark Premonition**

Something in the air felt wrong, Dende knew. The young Namekian boy had just barely shaken the nightmare that constantly plagued him from his mind when he felt something was amiss. Although the vision of the woman somehow brought a small amount of comfort to him, there was little to be comforted _from_.

Hesitantly, and with a slight groggy daze about him, Dende walked towards the entrance of his small home in the village he resided within. Upon nearing the entrance, he noticed the other young Namekian who stood by the door and peered out. The older boy seemed to have a nervous aura about him as he peered out, and paid no need towards the younger one. This left a further feeling of discomfort in Dende's stomach as he cautiously approached the other boy.

"Cargo?" Dende asked nervously as he looked to the taller, older Namekian child. The other boy turned to look at Dende with a nervous expression on his face, then back outside. The look within his black eyes did not aid in comfort towards the feeling Dende held. Fear had begun to boil in the back of his mind, a feeling that he had not felt in the real world in some time. Only the dream had brought this kind of fear out, but now…this fear was a reality. It was real and true, and Dende couldn't wake up from it. He could only hope that it was false, and that it was just his nerves that got the better of him. "W-what's going on?" His voice squeaked as he spoke and raised a hand to his throat as he felt it tighten up noticeably.

"The Elder says something's up," Cargo responded, not moving his eyes from the outside, "I don't know what's going on, though…something doesn't feel _right _though." Dende gave a slow nod of his head, as the comfort quickly fluttered away like a free bird and was replaced with a deep sense of dread. Oh please, he didn't want the dream of his to come true! It couldn't…what would happen to Namek if it did?! He couldn't think about it…and could only hope that it was just a _dream_, and nothing more. That had to be it, right? Right?! The woman…she said it would be alright, didn't she? Right? The thoughts in his mind brought little to make him feel at ease, and only caused Dende to tense up more then he was before.

"Dende, Cargo," An elderly voice said from outside, the two boys looked out to see the elder of the village, a short and stocky, wrinkled Namekian man who approached them, "Are you two okay?" He looked generally concerned for the two, though Dende could sense the nervousness around him.

"Yes, we're fine, Elder!" Cargo said with a forced smile, "But what's going on out here? I feel like something's wrong…" The Elder's expression faltered slightly and looked off to the side, though he tried to replace the expression with something that would calm the two children down. Unfortunately, it was impossible with the power that he sensed in his mind. Unimaginable power that approached them at unbelievable speeds…and with the young men in the fields, too! Slowly, he looked back up and held his arms out for the two children to run into as he knelt down. Both of them complied as he held them close to himself.

"Children, whatever happens…" The Elder said quietly to them, "I want you both to flee. If anything happens to us…run, and live. Hide, do _anything _to survive…" There was a deep sound of remorse within his voice, something that almost told them that he knew something terrible was about to happen…and that he would surely die. "Whatever happens, live. That's all that matters." Cargo looked up to the Elder with a worried look in his eyes.

"E-Elder? What's going on…?" The Elder closed his eyes and sighed deeply and hugged the two closer, almost so close that the two could barely breathe in within his grasp. As if he didn't want them to leave his sides…

"Perhaps, Dende, I should have _listened _to you…" With that, he opened his eyes and turned his attention to the skies, where a brilliant flash of chi formed over the horizon that headed directly towards them.

"Oh no…" Dende's eyes widened in terror, "…It's happening, isn't it…?"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!" Was about all that Watzu could say at the moment. After the being known as Fuiser had left their sight and practically out of their senses, the group had evacuated the cave they were in, while Watzu made herself busy by punching holes into the ground. To say the least, she had created quite the creator below her, which left the others in the group rather…speechless, and frankly, rather scared as well. Obviously, he was someone to fear if Watzu reacted this way, she who had discovered a new power within her, to drop her usual cocky nature to show fear and anger beyond belief. Not only that, but they all knew from the massive amount of power he had inside of that figure that it was something to fear, something they couldn't even compare to. Bulma, who had no idea how strong Fuiser was besides from the reactions the others displayed, looked over to Watzu and bit down on her lip, then over to Minagi.

"W-what're we going to do…?" Bulma's voice said meekly above the string of curses that slipped from between Watzu's lips. Minagi closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Even though she appeared calm and collected on the outside, it could be noted that she still shook from the initial shock of the fact that the most powerful being in the entire Galaxy was _here._ If one paid close attention to her body, you could notice that she still shook slightly. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked down at Watzu, who had finally stopped beating the living crap out of the ground and merely sat there, crouched down with her head lowered to the ground, though curses could be faintly heard murmured under her tongue in a strange dialect that wasn't of Earth origin.

"I...I really don't _know,_" Minagi admitted as she looked to the other solemn faces around her, "Fuiser is so powerful that even the Nobility of Jurai fear him. The only reason why he hasn't fully taken control of the Galaxy is because his ships can't compare to that of a fleet of Jurain ships. That and..."

"And what?" Kuririn's own voice had lost its strength, his voice sounding more like a whisper that dripped with dread in it. Minagi sighed and shook her head slowly, then to the group.

"I honestly don't know what to do, guys!" Minagi said with distaste in her voice as they looked to her. She raised a hand to her chest in defense, "I haven't ever had to deal with something like this! I mean, it's been years since I've fought a really powerful opponent, and even he wasn't even close to the power of Fuiser! I don't know what we _can_ do against him."

"Hey, there's no reason to be mean about it!" Bulma snapped back, "We're just as stunned as you are! So just tough up and quit whining!" Minagi gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes and allowed her arms to go slack at her sides.

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't know how to _react _to such a situation like this," Her voice became quiet, "And he's after the Dragonballs, too…"

"I guess we can't rely on _you _for help!" Bulma huffed angrily and crossed her arms, her nose risen to the air, "It looks like I'm the only brains around here! Jeez!"

"H-hey, can we all calm down a little?" Gokou said nervously, though it was apparent that even _he _was rather uneasy about this whole mess, "We've got a serious baddie on the planet, and to top it off, Bejita's here, too! We need to think ra-…re-…er, what's the word?"

"Rationally?" Gohan finished for his father.

"Yeah, that's it!" Gokou responded enthusiastically, though even the enthusiasm was somewhat forced, "So we just need to think and calm down, okay?"

"Y-you're right, Gokou," Kuririn sighed, "The only way we can get through this mess is with strategy. We can't _possibly _hope to face that Fuiser guy, even if we attacked him all at once! So we…have to beat around the bush a little, right?"

"And make sure that he doesn't realize that we're here," Minagi added and received a nod from the group. She paused briefly and looked up to the sky and placed a finger on her chin, as if in deep thought, as a curious thought crossed her mind. One could almost see the light bulb flicker over her head, then pang on as she brought her golden eyes down upon Bulma, "Say, Bulma…"

"Yeah?"

"There's seven Dragonballs, right?"

"Mm-hmm, why do you ask…?" Bulma looked up with a curious expression at the cyan-haired woman.

"Well…" Minagi turned to fully face the blue-haired genius before her, "When all seven are brought together, the Dragon is summoned, right?"

"…I think I see where you're going with this…" Bulma said with a wide and devious smirk upon her face, and received an affirmative nod from Minagi.

"So, if _we _find the other Dragonballs before Fuiser and Bejita do…" She started, her voice trailing off as Bulma responded with the last part of the sentence.

"…We can prevent them from summoning the Dragon!" Finally, the good ol' Bulma Enthusiasm Meter was back! She struck her fist into her open palm with a broad grin on her face, "It's brilliant, and yet, so positively simple! I can't believe I didn't think of it! But…of course, that's just _assuming _that they don't have a way to detect them…because if they do, it's like painting a big red sign that says 'Here I am!'" The enthusiasm quickly dropped as Bulma's head drooped downwards. Another brilliant plan bites the dust. With her drop of enthusiasm came collective deep, depressed sighs from everyone else, with the exception of Watzu, who had become silent within the little bubble of scheming.

For a while, there was only silence as the group tried to think of something - _anything _- that they could do to prevent the Dragonballs from falling within the hands of two very potent evils. They couldn't possibly face them, even though Watzu could most likely defeat Bejita again, but Fuiser was a whole 'nother story. They had come here in hopes to find peace and simply ask the Namekians if they could use the Dragonballs to wish their friends back to life, to not run into any trouble beforehand. Of course, with this group, trouble always licked at the back of their heels wherever they went. Maybe it was bad Fate…or maybe Fate was simply testing them for a higher purpose. Whatever it was, they were essentially screwed, no matter what they did.

The silence was abruptly broken when Watzu rose up from her position within the self-created crater and spoke, "The Dragonballs were only a myth, up until recently," Her voice was somber and slightly monotonous as she spoke, "It was just a rumor and a legend that this race of people created mighty spheres of power…but was never a proven fact. This is such a back-water planet that no one really cares about, neither of the factions, that they never tried to investigate the matter. It wasn't until Bejita and Nappa came to Earth that the Dragonballs were proven to be true. Only a short while has past since then, and without an actual specimen with them, the I.P.T. would be completely _unable _to create technology to track them down." Slowly, she turned her head towards the group, "I have a feeling that they're just attacking any group that holds power. So…in short…"

"The plan could work!" Bulma's meter went off the marks again, back to the way she usually was, "Alright! We have a plan!"

"So how many Dragonballs does Fuiser have now?" Gokou inquired with a tilt of his head. Bulma whipped out the ever-trusty Dragon Radar and clicked it on.

"…Well, they've only got three now. They stopped for the moment, probably attacking the village they landed at," Bulma's response came. Another beep came and she blinked slowly. "…Okay, scratch that. They're done there, and are heading in the direction of a fourth."

"So that leaves a total of three Dragonballs that no one has possession of, four if we can head them off where they're going," Minagi added on, "What direction are they in?"

"Lets see…" Bulma twisted the gauge on the hand-held device to zoom out, "One's south, south-west of us, probably about fifteen miles away…"

"The direction Bejita landed," Gohan said with a grim tone, receiving nods from everyone else in the party, "Hopefully he doesn't have a way to detect them, right?"

"He shouldn't," Watzu muttered and folded her arms, "In any case, we need to be cautious, whoever goes that way. We don't want to encounter anyone _unpleasant_. Our greatest gift here is that no one knows that we _are _here in the first place!"

"Right!" Came the response from Kuririn, "So what about the other two, Bulma?"

"The other one's close to about a hundred miles north-east of here," She responded, "The weird thing is…I can't pick up the other one at _all_. It must be way out of range of the scanner…like on the other side of the planet, or something. Our best bet for that one is to ask the indigenous people if they have any ideas."

"So we have two solid hits," Minagi stated, "We _should _try to head off Fuiser…but we need to be very, _very _careful to whomever goes. If he's there, get the _hell _away, because if he detects you…poof, no more you."

"Okay," Watzu popped her jaw and knuckles, "Since I'm the fastest flyer of the group, I'll go to head off Fuiser. Who want's to come with?"

"I'll go!" Gohan volunteered, feeling rather excited to get a little one-on-one time with Watzu, to get to know her, study her moves…that kind of thing. Such a strange woman to instill such strength and courage within him, almost more so then Piccolo did.

"Alright, then!" Watzu exclaimed and hoisted the kid up into her arms, and if she _had _any bust to begin with, he would have had a rather comfy spot against her, "Sorry, but we're going to go at the only speed I know: fast as FUCK!"

"I-it's okay," Gohan's voice was quiet and slightly embarrassed as a soft flush came to his cheeks, "I can't possibly fly as fast as you can…s-so it's alright!"

"Great!" Watzu exclaimed and looked down to the others, "You guys be careful. And don't worry about me; I know when to hide when necessary. Your kid's in good hands, Gokou!" With a final salute, Watzu's green aura burst up around her and she blasted off into the sky, streaking over the horizon and towards their destination; though all-the-while she kept her chi signature as low as it could go.

"I sure hope she can make it in time…" Minagi whispered quietly as she watched the green-flare vanish from both her eyes and her senses. Gokou, with a broad grin on his face, slapped Minagi hard on the back.

"Hey, you have to have a _little _faith in her!" He said with a laugh, "I mean, she _was _powerful enough to take Bejita down before, so why can't she do something like this, right?" Minagi laughed uneasily and shook her head softly, her cyan tresses moved about with the motion as she did so.

"I guess…just as long as she doesn't run into Fuiser, she'll be fine," She sighed and looked over to Bulma, "So who's going to go after the next two Dragonballs?"

"I'll head over to the one by Bejita, if you guys don't mind," Kuririn stated, "I know that if we run into him, I probably won't be of any help…but I'd gladly go after that one, and help beat his face in if we do run into him…" Do emphasize the point, Kuririn punched his fist into his hand, "I'm really pissed at that guy, anyway!"

"But we probably shouldn't take him on," Gokou added in an odd burst of wisdom for someone like him, "I mean, maybe with all of us together could take him…but we have to _hide _ourselves for as long as possible…right?" To this, Kuririn drooped down and sighed deeply.

"Y-yeah, you're right, Gokou," He muttered, "If we're going to take him down, we better do it when we're _certain _we can…"

"I'll go with you, then," Minagi volunteered, "I'm not sure how powerful he is in comparison to me, but if we do end up face-to-face with him, I can be of assistance, I'm sure. Besides…" A smile formed upon her lips as she looked over to the others before her, "If anything, _you _can hide, Kuririn, since Bejita doesn't know who _I _am!"

"You do have a good point there, Minagi!" Kuririn said with a grin on his face, "So it's settled, we'll go together, then."

"Yep!"

"You two be _really _careful, okay?" Bulma stated, "I don't want you trying anything stupid without me around! Just go in, get the ball, and come back here!"

"Not a problem!" Minagi said with a thumbs up, "We'll be fine!"

"C'ya guys later!" With a wave, Kuririn jumped into the air and took off in the direction Bulma mentioned, with Minagi close behind him.

"I guess that leaves me for the last one." Gokou wore a broad grin on his face, even though nothing terribly exciting was in that direction, anyway.

"Take care. I'll be in the cave with the rat," To which, the surprisingly-silent Sonja-Ohki snorted at Bulma, "See you later!"

"Yeah! Bye!" And with that, Bulma was left alone with Watzu's fuzzy cabbit companion. "Now…to set up a Capsule home in the cave and re-lax for a while!"

Nestled within a valley beside the crystal-clear ocean rested another peaceful and harmonious Namekian village. The fields were close beside the strange-shaped white huts, with the young men working within the dirt and the bushes that grew there. Peaceful and harmonious…the people almost completely unaware of the danger that lurked upon the planet, as well as the people who were trying to protect it.

And so, he descended upon the soft teal-green grass below his white boots. Cold, angry black eyes peered out at the indigenous people who wandered about their village. Slowly, he folded his arms over his chest and took a step forward, the people of the town looked towards him in confusion…he was no Namekian…but it was clear that just by _looking _at him that his intentions were less then honorable.

"Who are you?" The elder of the village approached the shorter man with caution about him. No sooner did he reach the man, he found himself suspended in the air, his collar held firmly within the white-gloved covered hand's grasp.

"Where is the Dragonball?!" Came the voice of Bejita as he held the frail and wrinkled looking man within his firm grasp. The elder of the village chocked and placed his hands upon Bejita's, and tried to wrench free of his iron grip, but found it impossible to do so.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed, "Let me go, sir!" Bejita's grasp only tightened further around the scruff of fabric within his fingers.

"Elder!" The youth of the village gasped at his predicament. Bejita paid no heed to them, nor the words that the Elder spoke.

"I'll ask you. One. Last. Time," His fist tightened further, his eyes narrowed into mere slits, "Where is the Dragonball?!"

"Even if I knew," The Elder retorted in a dark tone, "I would never tell someone as _evil _as you!"

With that, Bejita's last once of his very _thin _patience snapped like a dry twig under foot. Unwilling to question this old-fart of a man any further, he released his hold upon the old Namekian's collar, and before the withered green man could hit the ground, his foot lashed out and kicked the Elder hard in the stomach, sending him straight into one of the many cliff-faces that surrounded the village. Not another instant was wasted, as the angry Saiya-jin Prince released a powerful chi-based attack in the direction the Elder went flying into, which caused the cliff to explode in a blazing glory, effectively destroying whatever had remained of the Elder after the initial impact.

"Elder!" One of the young men of the village exclaimed, "You bastard! You're going to pay for this!"

"Oh?" Bejita commented in a dry tone as he folded his arms across his chest, "You and _what _army?"

"Bastard…!" The same young man exclaimed as he and two others rushed towards the short Saiya-jin prince within a blind rage. The shorter man didn't even flinch or uncrossed his arms, merely swatting them each aside like flies with his feet in three clear, precise kicks.

"And I thought this would be _challenging…_" Bejita let loose a cackle, his arms unfolded from their position as the remainder of the young men of the village lunged towards him in a massive group attack. They timed their kicks, punches, and chi-blasts perfectly so that they all attacked the Saiya-jin simultaneously, in hopes to knock him down with their massive group attack. Well, they certainly were well-trained, but even then they couldn't even hold a candle to Bejita's power.

Before any one of them could land a single blow upon him, Bejita leapt up into the air, away from the fray and watched with an amused smile as they ended up attacking each-other, with their target now above their heads. Oh yes, they _were _quite powerful…it delighted Bejita more then anything to watch the group end up severely damaging themselves…one Namekian got a hole blasted through his entire abdomen, his torso and legs separating completely as his gooey blood sprayed behind him, organs and all. He collapsed to the ground on top of himself and cried out in sheer agony. Many of the others were badly damaged as well - several of them lost a limb or two, or a chunk out of their torso, while another poor fool had his head explode, his brain splattered out against the grass that his lifeless body fell upon. Still more knocked each other aside and away. Bejita simply could not help but to laugh like the madman he was at the carnage that they had brought upon themselves.

Still, he couldn't be _sloppy _about the situation! Several more of the men still stood and were relatively unharmed, and so he had to simply be-rid of them for good. Although terribly amused by the damage they had caused to themselves, it was time for the rest to die. With a cocky smirk, he pointed his open palms to the ground below and fired off a barrage of blue-colored spheres of chi down towards the still-unsuspecting group. Each blast released a massive explosion upon the ground, and with the sheer number of blasts that he released, soon the entire ground was covered with bright-blue explosions, the light emanating for miles around. After feeling satisfied with the serious amount of overkill he had delivered, Bejita stopped his attack and lowered down to the ground in front of the massive dust-cloud that the attack had created. With a broad smirk, he crossed his arms and took a few steps towards the village.

"Now, I'm going to ask again…" He said in a dark tone, "Where is the Dragonball?"

By now, only a small handful of the people still lived. Mostly a few of the older Namekians, a couple of children, and about three or four of the young-men. The children, of course, where terrified; they clung to the nearest elder for protection and didn't know what to do or say. The young men were practically soiling themselves at the sheer amount of power Bejita had, and the Elders were debating whether or not to actually _tell _him.

The three Elders looked at each other, "…Will you promise to let us go in peace if I tell you?" One of them asked.

Bejita gave a low and long laugh and extended his hand outwards, "Of course." Naturally, he was lying through his teeth - anything to make things a little easier for him, "Now, give it to me and I'll leave you alone!"

"Very well…" The elder sighed and began to head towards the main hut of the village.

"Elder, are you sure we can trust him?" One of the young men asked in a hushed tone. The elder shook his head softly.

"I do not know," He admitted, "Regardless, he will probably kill us either way and find it…take this chance to get the children out of here."

"…Of course, Elder," The young man bowed his head and ran towards the children, scooping them up in his arms and taking off into the sky. Bejita begrudgingly let them go…for now. Their time would come soon.

Moments later, the Elder exited the building with the Dragonball within his hand, and for one, it was most noticeable that they were _very _different from the Earth ones. Although they had the same appearance, they were three, or even four, times the size of them! With a sigh, he handed the Dragonball to Bejita.

"Now leave. You have what you want, so leave us be." Bejita grinned broadly as he examined the glossy, glass-like surface of the Dragonball. Softly, a cackle began to resonate within his throat, a cackle that only continued to grow in volume and ferocity as the seconds past. Before long, it became an all-out evil laughter that rang against the cliffs around the village.

"At last!" He cackled, "The Dragonball is mine! And with it, I can prevent Fuiser from obtaining Immortality…and I will be able to defeat him!" With a smirk, his cackles died down as he lifted the sphere to the sky and observed it, watching the sun flicker off of the glossy surface. At first, Bejita completely forgot that the Namekians were standing right there, only to admire the strange beauty of the object he held in his hand…one step closer towards his goal!

The Elder Namekian wasn't sure what was so funny about this, or who this 'Fuiser' person was, but he had an idea that whatever Bejita was planning wasn't good. He spoke again, this time more sternly, "Leave. We have nothing more to offer you. Continue forward and let us be." Bejita's cackling abruptly stopped as he snapped his head towards the old man and smirked wildly, lowering the sphere from the sky and tucking it under his arm.

"I'm afraid _not_, old man!" He exclaimed and raised his free hand towards the green creature before him, "You may have given me what I wanted…but I'm afraid that I _lied _about the leaving-you-in-peace part! Die!"

Just when the Elder was ready to accept that his already very long life was over, ready to join the dead, Bejita's head suddenly snapped up towards the sky just as a shower of reddish-pink colored bolts of energy rained down from the sky upon him. The few remaining Namekians looked up into the sky to see the originator of the attack.

"Get out of here! I'll hold him off!" Came Minagi's confident voice, holding her open palm out and summoning forth a glowing sword, composed of magenta colored chi, and arched down towards where Bejita stood, not even waiting for the full effects of her attack to wear off, "It stops here, Bejita!"

By now, the Saiya-jin prince was now quite pissed off. While the attack had caught him off-guard - it had destroyed portions of his armor and singed areas of his skin - it hadn't been as damaging as it would have been before. When Minagi launched down towards him, he tossed the Dragonball aside and raised an arm to meet Minagi's sword. Much to his surprise, he found that the blade was too powerful for even him to face, the searing edge cutting right through his skin like a hot knife through butter. Only when the pain finally registered within his brain that he withdrew his arm, only inches away from cutting into his bone.

He gritted his teeth and held onto the wound that still burned, but found that Minagi was already on him with a counter-attack. It took all in his well-trained mind to fight off of the pain he felt to dodge her fast, well-placed attacks. Each swipe of her sword was way to close for comfort…but this couldn't be possible! Even with his new-found senses, able to detect chi on his own without the aid of scanners, this girl was barely letting out more chi then of a normal human being, let alone someone as strong as she was! Even when fighting that blasted Kakarotto and his misfits, their chi would increase as they fought! But this woman…she was barely giving off a single drop of a battle aura! How was this possible…?!

Only then did the recognition hit. Only then did he see a face had only seen once before, aside from warnings and wanted posters that even the I.P.T. had. The legendary space-pirate, Ryoko; the only person to have ever broken through Jurai's defenses, and was nearly able to capture the First Ship of Jurai, Tsunami, as well! Not a single person within the I.P.T.'s line had ever gotten that far! But what was she doing here, after 700 years of inactivity…then it was all clear.

She wanted the Dragonballs! Of course, it was all clear now! Damn her! With a leap backwards, Bejita held is good arm out and released a massive blast of chi towards the Ryoko clone, who batted it aside with a bit of effort on her part, and continued forward towards him.

_Just to scare him off,_ Minagi assured herself, _Get him just riled up enough to get the Dragonball and scram!_ She planted her feet upon the ground in a low squat, then leapt upwards into the air to do a quick full-circle spin with her body, and with the force of gravity mixed with her own ability to thrust chi behind her in order to fly, she shot down to Bejita like a bullet. Thankfully, he was able to spot the attack in time and leapt off of the ground, watching as Minagi slice through it multiple times, and thusly created several neat slashes within the ground below. Able to bite back the pain with his teeth, Bejita began to fire a barrage of attacks down towards the woman. Thanks to her skill in speed and teleportation, Minagi was able to dodge the attacks as she moved towards Bejita's position. With a slash upwards, she released a blast composed of electrical discharges up at him, to which he nibbley arched his back and allowed himself to fall towards the ground, effectively dodging the attack.

However, he wasted no time in counter-attacking her and lashed upwards with a sharp kick that made contact with her gut and sent her flying upwards into the sky. With a burst of chi, he shot upwards after her, over passing her and prepared to slam his fists into her gut, but was met with a sharp slash across his knuckles from that damned sword of hers. Minagi hovered in the air below him, her hand clamped around her gut, with her other hand encircled around the energy sword within her hands.

Briefly, her eyes glanced down to the ground below and spotted Kuririn dashing off, out of sight, with the Dragonball within his arms. They snapped back up to Bejita and her lips turned into a smirk. He sure hit hard - but this was only a diversion! She'd have _plenty _of time to rake that huge bounty on his head in later! Suddenly, Minagi snapped both of her hands forward, her blade swirling and turning into a massive sphere of chi with energy that sparked around it. And, in turn, Bejita prepared to release his own, but the noble Space-Pirate was faster then he was. With a yell, she released her burst of chi and watched it explode around the Saiya-jin prince, and without waiting around for the results, she blasted after Kuririn and grabbed the monk by his collar.

"Time to get out of here!" She announced and teleported the two a safe distance away, far enough so Bejita could not sense their presence.

Bejita snapped his arms to the side and disbursed the chi around him…that attack she had released was certainly not as impressive as it appeared to be! Although his skin was slightly singed and he was mighty pissed off, it didn't do as much damage as he thought it would do. However, once his senses returned to him, he noticed that the 'Ryoko' figure was gone…and so was the Dragonball!

He gritted his teeth angrily as his eyes narrowed into thin slits. That was the plan all along…not to defeat him in combat, but to distract him long enough to make a get-away with the legendary sphere! His throat resonated with a deep, animalistic growl that quickly turned into a holler of pure rage and fury, his anger exploded from around him in the form of blue chi, and with his mind so unfocused, Bejita took off in a completely random direction, unable to fully detect chi at this point…damn, how he had to start over from square one!

Ryoko would pay dearly for this, the next time he encountered her…oh yes, she would…

By the time Watzu and Gohan had arrived to the small village in which one of the Dragonballs was located, right on the same course Fuiser was on, the arch-villain had already appeared on the scene. Not willing to run away just yet, Watzu had placed herself and the young boy upon a cliff, above the village, to observe the happenings down below. Of course, the duo had to keep their power level ridiculously low lest they be detected. Which, of course, would be a _very _bad thing.

"Damn, we didn't make it in time…" Watzu muttered under her breath, her emerald eyes narrowed as she looked down below. "Looks like we won't get our hands on the Dragonball _here._"

"I-I guess not…" Gohan added with a nervous nod, "We should probably go…"

"Not yet," Watzu said quietly, her eyes looked intensely down at the figure of Fuiser, "Somehow, I have the feeling that we should stay…observe for a bit, at least."

"I-If you say so, Miss Watzu…" A large gulp of nervousness came from the young boy, feeling his heart begin to race within his chest. Still, he trusted Watzu's judgment, and if she felt like they needed to be there…well, he would believe that.

Unfortunatly, the Namekians did not have the luxury to hide and run away from this horde of villains that stood before them. Already, Fuiser's men had lashed out and killed most of the Elder Nameks in the village, which left only one - who held on tightly to a pair of young boys at his sides. He appeared to stand firm within his option to oppose the mighty Fuiser and his men, his eyes glared intensely over at the smaller alien before him.

"I have already told you," The Elder spoke, "I do not know where the Dragonball is. No amount of slaughter will bring that answer out of me."

"A pity, my dear friend," Came the raspy and somewhat effeminate voice of Fuiser, which somewhat shocked Gohan that he spoke in such a manor, "You see, I _desperately _need the Dragonballs to grant me a wish. Your other people were ever so _kind _to give me _theirs._ Why not you?"

The Elder gritted his teeth and let out a deep growl in the back of his throat, "I bet you slaughtered every last one to get those three! You are a despicable being!"

Fuiser chuckled deeply and smirked wildly, "Oh, such _harsh _words coming from you, my dear friend!" His tone dripped with melodramatic sarcasm within its tone.

"I am not your friend!" The Elder retorted.

"Such a pity," Fuiser closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, "It appears as if I will have to kill the children to get you to talk. Dodoria!" Beside Fuiser stood an extremely fat and strange looking pink Alien, in his arms were tucked two glistening Dragonballs. He took a step forward and smirked wildly at the Elder and the two frightened children at his sides, slowly licking his purple-colored lips with a strange sadistic hunger.

"Yes, Fuiser?" The Pink-colored Alien said in a gruff tone.

"Kill the children. We'll see if he'll cooperate _then_."

The Elder's eyes widened in both shock and terror at the very _proposition _that Fuiser had tossed up! He…he was that twisted, that diabolical…that _evil _to even _consider_ harming these poor, helpless children?! The nerve…! How dare he simply come in and take such a sacred object as a Dragonball, and to do it, he had the will to destroy the innocent! But…but he had to surrender…or else, the children, they would…!

"That's awful…!" Gohan gritted his teeth angrily, "How can someone be that terrible?!" Watzu hastily reached a hand out and placed it on Gohan's shoulder and held it tightly.

"Calm down, kiddo!" Watzu hissed under her breath, "We can't do anything from here! We also can't risk getting detected! Cool your jets!"

"But I just can't--"

"I don't care! We're as good as dead if they sense us!" Gohan looked off to the side and away from not only Watzu's cold face, but also from the scene before him. He had to listen to her…he had to calm down or else risk the effect of his chi suddenly spiking. But…he couldn't look, or watch what was about to happen, his eyes squeezed closed. Sometimes, things were just too terrible to even regard…

Just as the monstrosity known as Dodoria took a step towards the fearful children, a loud blip could audibly be heard, that originated from all of the members under Fuiser's wing's chi detectors. They turned their heads in the direction it came from, and over the horizon arched the young men of the village appeared, ready to save the day.

"You've returned!" The elder exclaimed as the group landed before him, "Thank goodness!"

"We'll handle it from here!" One of the young men exclaimed.

"Zarbon," Fuiser addressed the strangely androgynous person who stood next to him, "Are they of coincidence?"

The person laughed softly, which revealed a most-certainly male voice as he lightly tossed his green braid over his shoulder, and reached a blue hand up to his chi detector and lightly clicked it on, and thusly scanned the group that stood in front of them. He chuckled again.

"Most certainly not. I could handle them with my arms tied behind my back!" He proclaimed in a cocky, confident manor.

"What did you say…?!" Exclaimed another one of the men as they rushed forward towards the group of aliens before them, ready to tear into the ones who destroyed their home and treated their very existence - and the safety of the children!

"Fools…" Watzu muttered softly, "…Can't they sense how strong they are…? Such a meaningless death…"

It all happened so fast, so swiftly! As the young Namekians rushed towards the opposing group, Dodoira lashed out at each one of them with swift and sharp kicks from only one of his legs, all of which effectively tore through their soft, green flesh like a pudding. All of them fell back against the ground in a heap of blood and groaning, unable to even get up again.

"Not so tough, are you, punks…?!" He snorted in a cocky tone.

"Dodoria, best to clean up the mess," Fuiser recommended in a cool tone, "You remember that these creatures have _surprisingly _fast regeneration rates, correct?"

"Ah, right!" Dodoria snorted and tossed one of the Dragonballs into the air, "How could I _forget_?" With a wild cackle, he released a sphere of yellow chi down at the group of young Namekians and, naturally, obliterated everything that remained of them to prevent them from, well, popping out of the snow like a bunch of daisies.

"Yah!" Suddenly, the Elder Namekian leapt from the ground and released a barrage of thin, laser like beams of chi from his fingers and carefully aimed them down at the group below. However, these beams were not meant to kill…oh no, they were anything but. Each beam struck its target with deadly accuracy and shot straight through each and every chi detector on Fuiser's Armada, which effectively destroyed them all. Yes! He had removed their chance of detecting further Namekians and, in no doubt, able to detect the Dragonballs as well!

"Alright!" Gohan exclaimed from the cliff, though was careful to keep his voice down enough so only Watzu could hear him, "That'll slow them down!"

He expected Watzu to respond with something enthusiastic as well, or at least, respond with _anything_! But, she simply remained silent as her eyes narrowed darkly, watching quietly and intently at what was about to happen. Did…her powers tell her something that Gohan couldn't sense…? The glee was quickly replaced with nervousness once again as he gulped hard and returned his eyes to the scene below.

Fuiser's insane amount of chi spiked shot further and higher then _anything _the young Gohan could ever even dream to have sensed! The amount of power was so great, it was almost unreadable! How could someone be that strong…?!

"Bastard!" He screamed in a blood-curdling rage, "You will pay dearly for that mistake!! Kill _everyone _in sight, Dodoria!"

"With pleasure!" Dodoria took the effort to place the Dragonballs on the ground and launched an attack up towards the Elder above him. His fist made sharp contact with the wrinkled man's head, and with the sickening sound of one's skull shattering beneath the force. His lifeless body collapsed to the ground, his head nothing more then a mess of tapioca pudding now.

"E-Elder!!" The eldest of the two young Namekian's gasped and rushed towards their fallen leader.

"Cargo, no!" The younger one gasped, but alas, his warning came too late as Dodoria arched down from the sky and slammed both of his feet against the small child's body and squashed him like a little bug below his massive weight. "Cargo…!!" The younger child gasped again, absolutely riddled with terror and disgust. This…this wasn't real…his dream…it couldn't be real!

Dodoria hungrily looked over to the last remaining child before him and stepped off of the gooey mess that once-was a Namekian child. He scraped the remains of Cargo from his boots onto the grass, then made a quick b-line towards the small child with the intent to smash his skull in, just like his precious little elder.

He never made it. With a scream from the enraged Gohan, the young boy kicked the larger man hard in the end and sent him reeling into one of the buildings of the village, destroying it completely.

"Who the hell…?!" Fuiser demanded in an angry tone as Gohan rushed towards the small Namekian child and stood in front of him protectively.

"Gohan, you fucking moron…!" Watzu hissed from her location upon the cliff face, unable to stop the boy in his fit of rage at the needless slaughter of innocent children. She had to get him out of there before--

"The Gate has not yet opened…" A soft and child like voice chanted from behind Watzu, who snapped her head around to look behind her.

She gazed upon a young girl, clad in very elegant and stylized oriental clothing, with a long sweeping skirt that fanned out behind her. Her long, white hair was pulled loosely into two buns behind her head, with soft loops that curled around them, held in place with several elegant hair sticks with charms that hung from them. Her hair continued to extend out from the buns behind her a good few feet. Her pale violet eyes peeped out from behind her long bangs, which framed her pale skin.

"W-what…?" Watzu whispered softly, though as soon as she did, like some sort of vision, the girl had vanished. "What the hell…?"

"I won't allow you to hurt him!" Gohan exclaimed as if no time had passed between when the strange girl appeared and vanished, even though several seconds had passed.

"You and what army…?!"

With her head snapped back to reality, such as it is, Watzu leapt from the cliff and teleported down to where Gohan was located. Quickly, she scooped him and the small Namekian off of the ground and teleported as far as she could possibly go - which was enough to get away safely from the group - and hauled ass away from that terrible nightmare down below.

"Zarbon…" Fuiser muttered coldly, "Was that woman…who I _thought _it was?"

"It appears so, Fuiser," The feminine man responded.

"Well well…this will make things more _interesting _for us!"


	9. Shaky Alliances'

**Shaky Alliances'**

            Green light enveloped him within a soft, protective warmth. Energy lapped against his skin as the wind whipped against the delicate, jade flesh that covered his body. Rocked slowly against this softness, against this comfort, the small Namekian boy rested, safe within this woman's arms. Already, he seemed to have lost himself within this comfort, within this strength, within this warmth. He didn't quite understand what was going on or who this person was…but the aura that enveloped him was somehow…familiar. Comforting. Almost like…he knew it from somewhere. Yes. As his eyes remained closed, feeling this aura around him, he could almost picture the being that this aura reminded him of…

            "Hey, kiddo!" Came the deep and course voice of Watzu as she shook the green child in her arms, "Have you heard a _word _I've said to you?! Jeez! And I thought _Piccolo _had a short attention span!"

            Nope. No good. The image of the figure Dende could picture scampered away to the recesses of his mind where he couldn't probably recall it ever again…at least, not straight away. He looked up at the rather befuddled expression upon the brutish woman's face, then over to the nervous grin that Gohan wore. The grin basically told the young Namekian not to be too phased by Watzu's odd behaviors.

            Without waiting for any sort of response from Dende, Watzu continued on from wherever she left off previously, "…So anyway," Her eyes looked straight ahead as she neared the location of their campsite just off over the horizon, "Even though your Elder destroyed the chi detectors of Fuiser - ya know, that creepy dude with the floating chair thingie-ma-bob - I still don't think it's a good idea to drop you off at a village or anything. It's best to hide out, okay? We're doing all we can to stop them from mass genocide of your people and to stop them from using the Dragonballs."

            "Um…okay?" Came Dende's nervous and slightly confused voice. He still wasn't sure why she and Gohan were helping him in the first place.

            "Hey, do you have a name?" Gohan asked with a grin on his face, "My name's Son Gohan, and that's Watzu." He pointed up to Watzu, who raised her eyebrows in a bit of a way of waving, since her arms were kind of full with two children in them at the moment.

            "Oh, um…!" Dende gave a nod of his head, "It's very nice to meet you, Gohan, Watzu. My name is Dende…and um…thank you for saving me, back there…"

            "Look…kid," Watzu commented as her eyes looked straight ahead, as it to avoid looking at Dende and feeling sorrow overcome her heart again, "I'm really sorry about everyone in your village…the elder, your friend, the young men…and I'm sorry that we couldn't help, but…we just can't hold a candle to Fuiser's power. We'll find a way to bring them all back, I promise you that." The last phrase was stated with strength and determination within Watzu's voice, as if she truly _did _vow to make that promise come to life. Dende looked up at the woman with a display of mixed emotions. He felt, somehow, strengthened by her presence, and also comforted at the same time. Yet, under it all, he sensed something more behind her. Not strength, not courage, not determination, not even compassion. An underlying sense of lack of confidence and even a bit of fear as well. Yet, as he looked deeper past her emotions, there was far more to this mysterious woman that he could sense…some sort of hidden power that even he could not pinpoint, that slept deep within her breast. It seemed familiar…but also, very terrifying.

            As he looked into those fierce and focused emerald green eyes, Dende closed his own and shook his head slowly. "I know…that man…Fuiser, you said?" There was no response to his question from Watzu, only a nod from Gohan as if to respond for her. Dende opened his eyes and looked down at the ground that passed by below them, "I know…I know that he's going to kill my people and destroy this planet. I know that the hatred that's within his heart will consume my home…I know that there is nothing we can do to stop him. I've known this for a long time…I've…been having dreams about this for several months now. I wanted to run, I wanted to warn everyone, but no one believed me. Now, it's happening…but…" He looked over at Gohan, then up at Watzu again, "…What I also saw in this dream was hope. Some sort of…strength, poured out from the Dragonballs and vanquished the darkness. And if that comes true as well…then I believe you. And…I'll do my best to help you bring that hope out."

            Watzu looked down at Dende with a bit of a shocked expression upon her face. Dreams? About the future? That power…it was just like Sasami's. She had the ability to see the future through her dreams, but it was always a terrible and disastrous event that occurred, and rarely with any hope or light at the end of the tunnel. But her dreams were caused by Tsunami, right? What about this kid? Even Watzu, who had psychic abilities, never really _dreamed _anything. Not only that, but his comments were incredibly insightful for such a small child.

            "…I'm glad to know someone's on our side, at least!" Watzu proclaimed with a confident grin as she continued towards the location of their campsite. Although Gohan gave a grin and a nod to this fact, Dende could not help but to feel concerned for her. There was so much that he could feel that someone as Gohan could not…

            How long could she pretend?

            "Alright!" Bulma exclaimed with great enthusiasm as Kuririn stood within the Capsule Home she had set up, a glistening Dragonball within his small hands. "We've got two of them now! Great job, guys!"

            "Are you okay, Minagi?" Gokou asked with a bit of concern in his voice, as she _had_, in fact, gone up against Bejita, and none of them really knew how strong she was, either! The Bounty-hunter turned to the Saiya-jin and smiled softly at him.

            "I'm fine, Gokou," She said with a wave of her hand, "Thanks for you're concern, but I did a lot better then I thought I would! I think I can help Watzu take him down if she needs the help!" A devious expression formed across her face as she grinned in a way that would make Ryoko proud, her hands rubbing together in a somewhat greedy fashion, "Oh, I can't _wait _to get my hands on that bounty of his! The GP is going to love me!" A mad cackle began to tickle within her throat, something which only really came out when the prospects of high bounties came into play, and it was about the only time she and her big sister even came _close _to acting like each other! However, Minagi caught the chuckle before it escaped as she opened her eyes and looked at the trio of people, plus a cabbit, staring at her with rather stunned expressions upon their faces. Quickly, she righted herself and smoothed her hair back and then coughed nervously. "S-sorry, I get like that sometimes…" To this, Minagi laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head as the others joined in with the nervous laughter.

            Kuririn stopped laughing suddenly as he looked around, then looked a little concerned, "Um, guys…" He stated, "Have you sensed or heard anything from Watzu or Gohan? It has been a few hours since they left…"

            Both Gokou and Minagi looked up at the ceiling as they focused in upon their sensory powers, but they both shook their heads in response to the question. Gokou looked especially concerned about this, now that Kuririn had mentioned it. It _was _his only son out there, and it _was _Fuiser, an incredibly powerful being! What if…?

            "Meya!" Chimed in Sonja-Ohki as she bounced up onto her hind legs and raised a paw up into the air, her large red eyes sparkling. The brooding group looked over to the adorable little creature as she grinned and bounced up and down enthusiastically. Of course, no one had the foggiest idea as to what she was so damn happy about, or what she was saying within the flurry of mewing that she produced. It took a few seconds of her happy bouncing and meowing before an idea dawned upon Minagi as she pressed her hand against her chin.

            "Oh…I think I get it!" She said as Kuririn and Gokou looked over to her, "Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki are mentally linked to one another. They have a psychic bond with one another and they can sense one another, and what the other is feeling or thinking. I bet Watzu and Sonja-Ohki have the same bond, too!"

            "So…does that mean Watzu and Gohan are okay?" Bulma asked as she suspiciously eyed the tiny creature. Sonja responded with a happy meya and a nod of her head as she grinned. "Alright! So they're alright!"

"And all safe and sound here!" Came Watzu's loud and confident voice from behind the group. As they whipped around from looking at the fluffy cabbit towards her, Gohan scurried over to his father, flashing a bright smile up at him, assuring that everything as alright. In return, Gokou smiled down at his son and patted him lightly on the head. The brutish woman then proceeded to enter further into the little capsule home Bulma had set up for them in the cave, her eyes quickly glancing over towards the sides to spot the two Dragonballs in their possession, then made her way towards a comfy laz-ee-boy chair and plopped down on it, kicking her feet up and folding her arms behind her head.

"What took you guys so long?" Kuririn inquired as he glanced at the two faces he knew, then at the unfamiliar small green one hiding behind Gokou, "…And uh…who's your friend?"

Immediately, all attention geared itself from either Watzu or Gohan down towards the small Namekian boy the duo had managed to collect on their little excursion. This only made the sheepish Dende even more so, ducking behind the taller Gohan so as to avoid their stares. A soft squeaking sound could be heard from him; even though he could sense these weren't bad people, they all just looked so…_strange_ to him. And with this whole business with his planet in danger, it was hard to tell who could be a friend or ally.

Before anyone else could say anything, a high-pitched squeal echoed throughout the capsule home, the sound causing Gokou, Gohan, Minagi and Watzu reeling back and clutching their hyper-sensitive ears from the sudden and shrill sound. Bulma cared not for what they did, but barreled past the Son's and knelt down, clutching the terrified Namekian boy to her chest.

"Ohh, he's so cute!" She squealed and stroked his shiny green head, "A cute little Namekian boy! How precious!!"

"Gack!" Came Dende's response as he struggled within the crazed woman's grasp, "I…I can't breathe…!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, little guy!" Bulma cooed sympathetically and placed Dende back down on the ground, "You're just so…so…adorable!" If this where a Shoujo-type anime, there was no doubt in everyone's minds that she'd be surrounded by sparkles, flowers and a bunch of glittery hearts flying about her head as she smiled, petting Dende on the head.

"Um…thanks?"

"So who is he?" Kuririn asked once he noticed the quartet of super-sensitive hearing people recovering from that blast Bulma had released, "Where'd he come from?"

"In the village, where we went to head off Fuiser," Gohan explained as he looked down at the ground, "Fuiser had already arrived there…and…he killed everyone in the town….and he would have killed all of the children too! It's just…too horrible to think about…"

"Oh…" Bulma's face dropped as she looked back down at the poor little Namekian boy, "I'm sorry about that…"

"Oh, it's okay…" Dende said with a forced smile, "I know you guys want to help us…and I know because of that, their deaths won't be in vain."

"We have to hurry," Minagi urged as she looked to the faces of those around her, "If Fuiser was already there, then he has another Dragonball in his possession! The more he has, the less likely of a chance we can have to stop him in his tracks. Not only that, but he will only continue to slaughter these innocent people! We have to do something…"

"His efforts will be hindered by quite a bit," Watzu chimed in, reclining back into the chair again, "The elder of Dende's village landed quite a smart blow on his ranks! He destroyed the _chi detectors _that Fuiser's men all wore! There will be no way for them to detect us, let alone another outcropping of Namkeians."

"That's great!" Kuririn exclaimed, "But…it still gives us the big problem: Him."

"So what else can you tell us about him?" Bulma asked, her question directed at both Minagi and Watzu, "I mean, the more we know about the guy…the better we can do against him, right?"

"I'm afraid there isn't a lot left to say about him," Minagi tilted her eyes towards the ceiling and placed a finger on her chin, a sign that she was contemplating something, "At least, not that I know of. All that I know is that he remains a constant thorn in the side of Jurai and the Galaxy Police, terrorizing them but only in grounds combat. His ships can't stand up to either of theirs."

"Well, like…I mean…do you know anything about his combat skill or style?" Bulma asked again.

"Hmm…" Minagi mused again, shifting her weight and looking back down at Bulma, "I've never had to face him, and I never thought I ever _would_. What I've gathered from the Galaxy Police files on him, though…

"We're not quite sure what race he is," She continued, "It's assumed it's a race associated with that section of the Galaxy under the I.P.T.'s control. What is known is that he is incredibly powerful; he can wipe out an armada of Galaxy Police ships from ground level with his power, and it's assumed that he actually has another _form_ of sorts, where he's stronger then he was before."

"Yikes!" Came the response from both Bulma and Kuririn at this notion.

"Not only that, but it's proven that Fuiser doesn't need oxygen to breathe," Minagi added on, "He's been known to exit his ship when crossing paths with either Jurai or the Galaxy Police and destroy them from space, _without _any sort of air or atmosphere to breathe…"

"So what's that mean…?" Gokou asked in a puzzled voice, glancing over his shoulder towards the coffee table in the center of the room, where Gohan had dragged Dende over to play some kind of a board game, explaining the rules to his new green friend.

"Well, it means that Fuiser is able to fight in outer space, regardless of the situation," Minagi added, bringing Gokou's distant attention back to the others, "So he's just as big of a threat outside of a planet as he is on one. But, even with his strength, he can't match that of the Light Hawk Wings."

"…Light Hawk Wings?" Bulma asked as she tilted her head towards Minagi.

"…Gosh, you mean you guys _don't know_? And you know Lord Tenchi?"

"_Lord_ Tenchi?" Bulma arched an eyebrow at the title. He was just a regular guy…at least, as far as she could tell, "Why the title?"

"E-erm!" Minagi gasped and gave a wave of her hand sheepishly, "I-I'm sorry, it's just…_um_…something I call him! He did help me out a lot, and he's taught me so much about myself…and my power. I-it's really nothing, just a habit, I guess!"

"Uh-huh…" Bulma's voice was skeptic, folding her arms across her chest, suspecting that maybe Minagi had a thing for Tenchi, "Right…"

"So, what are Light Hawk Wings?" Kuririn quickly shifted the subject back from 'Lord' Tenchi towards the original topic at hand.

"Oh, right!" Minagi piped in with a smile, "Light Hawk Wings are the secret of Jurai. It's their ultimate weapon and strength! It's what's made them the Superpower of the Galaxy and the Universe, because of it."

"That's very interesting," Came Gokou's response from behind the others, as he had joined in the game with Gohan and Dende. No one seemed to notice where his voice came from, though. He had to restrain himself from giggling as he played the game, so as not to alert the others that he wasn't _actually _paying attention.

"You see…um…" Minagi went to continue, "Jurai is a very _complex _Empire. It was founded by the first Tree – Tsunami – a being of supreme power, wisdom and intelligence, her spirit nestled within a mighty Tree, and birthed the rest of—"

"Wait a second…"  Bulma lifted a hand to stop Minagi, "Tree? A tree with a Spirit? What the hell is that?" Minagi laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"W-well…I…"

"Jurai is built upon sentient trees," Watzu said sternly, "I know it's really weird, but those trees have thoughts; they're powerful, and _they're _the ones that can create Light Hawk Wings."

"Sentient trees? Woah, that's crazy!" Kuririn exclaimed. "And they can create these Light Hawk Wings?"

"Yeah!" Minagi said with a grin on her face, exposing her endowed canines, "The trees are often selected to become the core of Jurain Ships, running them and being the source of their power; for their weapons AND the Light Hawk Wings."

"So, what are they exactly?" Bulma asked again.

"Light Hawk Wings are, what you can call, the ultimate defense mechanism," Minagi stated, "Only Second Generation and before can create them – that's how detached they are from Tsunami – and only three at a time, though I've heard rumors First Generation Trees can create up to five. Only a few of them still exist…

"They're bands of kind of blueish light that shift around to absorb oncoming attacks, adding into the power of the Tree to use for attacking," She droned on, "If someone or something should touch them, it releases a very powerful burning, searing energy that can destroy objects. They can be used for attacking too, but they're more designed for defense…except in some special cases…"

"Very interesting," Came Gokou again, whom was clearly not paying attention to really know what he was saying.

"That is actually very interesting," Bulma, who clearly had no idea what Gokou was actually doing, said with a grin, "Man, we need to find a way to use them against Fuiser!"

"I really doubt Jurai would help…" Minagi sighed, "We _are _on a back-water planet, and I don't even think any Jurain ship would be anywhere near where we are now. Besides…the only people I know of that can actually _use _Light Hawk Wings are on Earth…"

"Waitasec!" Bulma gasped and lunged forward, grasping the taller woman by the pink scarf she wore around her neck and shaking her violently, "You said _people _can use them?! Who are they?! Where are they?! How can we get them here to kick Fuiser's ass?!"

"A-ack!" Minagi gasped and kicked her feet in the air, a little bit surprised by the sudden burst of strength the untrained woman suddenly acquired, "A-ah! I didn't mean to say that…"

"You said that trees can use Light Hawk Wings," Kuririn narrowed his eyes at Minagi and approached her, "But humans can too? How is that possible?"

"I-I don't know!" Minagi tried to explain, managing to free herself from Bulma's death-grip and scoot back against a wall, away from the prying eyes of others. "I-I really don't know…P-please don't ask me who they are…I…I can't tell you…I mean…I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have said that! Please forget what I just said!"

"How can we?!" Bulma shrieked, "If people can use them, and they're on Earth, we can get them here to help us! And to help in future battles!"

"Sure," Gokou added on, though at this point, the group finally noticed that he was involved in the little board game with his son and the young Namekian. Bulma snapped her head down towards him with a murderous glare in her blue eyes, while Kuririn and Minagi just looked down at him. Somehow, he sensed the rage burning behind Bulma's line of sight and slowly turned his head towards the trio, a weak and nervous grin spreading across his face, "U-Um, guys? What're you so angry about?"

"G…O…K…O…U…!!" Bulma seethed as she lunged at him and tackled the Saiya-jin to the ground, "This is important!! Why the hell are you playing some GAME when the future of our UNIVERSE is in danger?!"

"B-but…it looked like a fun game…?" Gokou whimpered below the terrifying woman.

"Gokou!! This isn't a time for games!"

"Actually…" Kuririn mused and walked over towards the board game, "Now that you mention it, Gokou, it does look like a fun game!" He then proceeded to sit down at the table, "Do you guys mind if I join in too?"

"Not at all!" Gohan chimed in with a grin, "It's a lot of fun, and it's even more fun with a lot of people playing!"

"…I think we all could use a break…" Minagi added, smiling as she teleported next to Kuririn and sat down on one of the pillows on the floor, "We won't have a lot of time to relax, so let's enjoy it while we can…right, Bulma? All this seriousness can really drag a person down!"

"Y-yeah!" Gokou muttered between Bulma's fingers, which had wrapped around his neck in an unsuccessful gesture of choking, "C-can you get off of me now? Please? You are kind of heavy…"

"Heavy?! WHO THE HELL IS HEAVY?!" Bulma raged, attempting to shake Gokou's head up and down as she tried to strangle him, but it was more like trying to strangle a massive redwood tree.

"D-did I say heavy?" Gokou laughed nervously with a goofy grin on his face, "I meant um…you should really join in this game!" Bulma glanced between Gokou and the game and, with a sigh of defeat – though she would never admit she was _actually _defeated – Bulma rose up from Gokou and took a seat at the game and smiled. Yeah…they needed a little break from all of this seriousness.

"Hey, Watzu! Do you want to—" Gohan called over his shoulders and looked over towards the chair she  had been sitting on, only to see that she was no longer there, "…Play too?" His attention turned towards the mouth of the house and out into the cave, to see everyone's favorite Amazon Monkey Goddess stalking outside. "I guess not…"

"Oh, you know how she is," Kuririn muttered under his breath, "She gets real moody and can't lighten up until she hurts someone…"

"I can fucking _hear _you!!" Came Watzu's angry response as a table flew through the air, hitting Kuririn square in the face and sending him against the opposing wall. The table slid off of his bruised face as he slid down, obviously in a bit of a daze from the blow. Gokou gasped and went to his friend, but thankfully, no permanent damage was given towards everyone's favorite monk.

Watzu continued to stalk out of the capsule home and out into the open field, looking up at the green-color sky and the clouds dancing around. While it was true that they had an advantage now – Fuiser had no way to detect them and they had two Dragonballs in their possession – the fact of the matter was that there was no way to actually get rid of Fuiser. And wishing to make themselves stronger so they could beat him would be out of the Dragon's power. The whole situation was aggravating for her, and the talk of Jurain and Light Hawk wings didn't make her feel better. She relied upon her own power and asking for help from someone else was out of the question. If only she had the strength…

Watzu was jostled out of her thoughts when she felt someone tap her on the leg, the brutish woman spinning around, ready to lay a smack-down on whoever did that. To her surprise, it was Dende who tapped her, and Watzu relaxed once she saw him.

"Jeez, kiddo!" She exclaimed and plopped down to the ground, crossing her legs, "Don't sneak up on me like that! I could've taken your head off!"

"…You don't need to act so confident," Dende said as he sat down in front of her.

"Eh? Acting? What the hell do you mean?" Watzu arched an eyebrow at the small Namekian boy.

"I can sense that there's more going on with you then you like to act," He stated and drew his finger in circles within the sand below, "So, you don't have to pretend." His black eyes looked up at her after he said that, and store intently up at her, almost like he really _could _see right into her soul. Watzu looked right back down at Dende with her own stare, though it was not intense as his was. For a moment, her expression faltered, but it only lasted less then a second, then she closed her eyes and smirked.

"…Heh," Watzu sighed and leaned back slightly, "You're quite the perceptive fellow, aren't you?" Opening her eyes slowly, she went to look at the small little green boy with an amused expression on her face, "But, if you knew what I've gone through…sometimes, you have to pretend just to save yourself from the pain…"

"Sometimes, it's better if you share your pain with others…" Still, Dende did not lift his straight-forward and intense stare from Watzu, even though his little green finger kept doodling in the sand, "…then to keep it inside like that." Slowly, he stood up from where her sat and looked down at the picture he drew in the sand – a beautiful oriental dragon, rising up from the Dragonballs – noticing that Watzu's eyes were drawn to that as well.

_That must be the Shen-rong of this world…_ She mused as she leaned her chin on one hand, admiring the work Dende had done. The little Namekian boy scuttled across the sand and stood right in front of Watzu. She glanced up at him, her chin still in her hand. Softly, his hands came out and gently took her giant hands within his dainty green ones, almost in a comforting manor.

"You must have been through a lot," He said in a re-assuring voice, "You're eyes are old…too old for someone like you. You act like you have so much life and energy in you…but there's more then that, isn't there? Like…guilt?"

Watzu slowly blinked a few times up at Dende. Kami-sama, this kid was _way _more then perceptive. He was like some kind of a psychic, and he had to have a great deal of power to boot! It was hard to break down her mental defenses, and Watzu couldn't even think of the last time someone had. Who was this kid? And why was he so concerned with her?

Suddenly, Dende gave a tug on her hands, like he wanted her to stand up. Watzu gave a chuckle and obliged, rising to her feet and having to squat down to keep at the same level as the Namekian child.

"Come!" He stated and pointed towards the North, "I want to take you to meet someone. He's very important, and he should be able to help you…"

"Oookay," Watzu rolled her eyes dramatically and stood up again, shielding her eyes from the sunlight as she did so, "So who is this you're taking me to?"

"Saichoro, our Great Elder!" Dende said with great enthusiasm within his voice, the first time he had ever gotten excited over something since they saved him, "He is very wise, and one of the few survivors of the original destruction of our people. He has strange abilities, and he also keeps the first Dragonball as well!"

"A Dragonball, eh?!" Watzu said with a wide smirk on her face, "_Now _you're talkin' my fucking language!" With this, she scooped the young Namekian into her arms, "Which way do we go?"

"To the far north," Dende instructed, pointing, "Once we pass the great canyon, we bare to the east. It's a long way from here, and it usually takes a few days for people from my village to reach him."

Levitating off of the ground, Watzu smirked broadly as her signature green aura flared up around her. "Kiddo…you obviously underestimate my speed! We can make it there in a few _hours!_ Hold on!"

With a mad cackle, Watzu blasted off in the direction Dende had pointed out to her. For the first time since she arrived on this Kami-forsaken place, she finally could feel herself becoming _excited_…

"Goddamnit…" Bejita seethed to himself as he hovered over the green water of the Namekian ocean below. His dark eyes darted back and forth, spanning across the horizons as he tried to focus in upon his new power. The ability to sense _chi_. It wasn't as fine-tuned as those bastards from Earth, but it was better then relying on those blasted chi-detectors.  But, from where he currently was, Bejita couldn't sense a damned thing. "Why didn't I _think _to bring one of those along? Now I can't feel Fuiser _or _Ryoko!"

Suddenly, Bejita could feel a twinge of power, coming from the south. It was faint, and very distant, but it was enough to bring his attention towards the direction it came from. For a moment, he simply hovered there, his eyes twisted into a deep scowl as he tried to focus and hone is powers. Suddenly, the power became so great that it was right upon him, as he gasped in realization of who it was.

Watzu.

An animalistic growl began to tickle in the back of Bejita's throat as his entire body begin to tense up. So, that bitch was there, too! Great, now he had to deal with _not only _Fuiser and Ryoko, but her as well!

The entire last encounter he had with that half-bread bitch did not sit well in the Prince of the Saiya-jin's stomach. It was the first time he had ever lost a battle, and he had lost _horribly_, and to a half-breed who wasn't worth the time and effort to battle! And yet…recalling those painful memories of that battle gave him another unsettling feeling. It had been the first time he had thought of it since he returned to the planet Fuiser to heal, and he recalled, bitterly, what had happened to her. That sudden increase in power…the golden hair…but what did it mean?!

The thought was just on the tip of his mind when Watzu blew right past him – nearly ramming into the tiny Prince at the same time – but she simply kept on going, not stopping to take him on or anything. For a moment, Bejita remained puzzled as to why she didn't stop – after all, he assumed she was coming to finish him off – but that confusion was quickly replaced with anger. Supreme, intense anger. That anger manifested itself into Bejita's trade-mark blue aura, as he arched across the water, pursuing that mutt to wherever the hell she was going.

And what had happened to her was just on the tip of his mind, too…god damn her!

"Mister Dodoria," Came the voice of Fuiser, which did not sound pleased, "Do you remember that girl that we just saw, at the Namekian village?"

The room that Fuiser was in, was pretty much empty, save for a huge viewing portal that looked over the stunning landscape that was the Planet Namek, that strange, hovering chair Fuiser ridded within, and all of the Dragonballs that he and his men had collected. The small figure of Fuiser stood close to the viewing portal, his eyes trained over the horizon, with his hands folded behind his back. His two lackeys, the effeminate Zarbon and the big lug Dodoria, stood near the door at the opposite end of the room. Although it seemed like Fuiser was unreadable, his two underlings could sense how angered he was.

"Vaguely," Dodoria admitted, "I remember she was that training half-breed Saiya-jin that they had in the Coliseum. An emotionless brat, if I recall correctly. What was her name?"

"Wakkorette," Zarbon stated.

"Yeah, that. She had really long pink hair," Dodoria added upon, "There was something more to her, though…"

"You are correct in that statement," Fuiser stated, his red eyes narrowing slightly, "From what I learned about her, she has been alive for over 20,000 years, and all of that had been spent being beaten down upon by the full-blooded Saiya-jins…the ones who had 'rights.' Now, if you both remember Saiya-jin physiology…"

"What does not kill them only makes them stronger," Zarbon said thoughtfully.

"Correct," Fuiser continued, "That even applies to the ones of mixed blood. As you can imagine, 20,000 years of being beaten upon over and over made her very strong. Do either of you remembered what happened after we…_discovered _her?"

"Umm…" Dodoria scratched his head, "I can't say I do…"

"Idiot…!" Fuiser seethed under his breath, his tail curling tightly behind him. "Mister Zarbon! Do _you _remember?!"

"I most certainly do," Zarbon said with great pride in his voice, smirking over at Dodoria's incompetence, "Her free will had been broken by them, but you saw great potential. She was incredibly powerful, and with her internal hate of her Masters, it would be easy to twist her to do our bidding…but, if I do recall correctly, she refused your offer to join your armada."

"Indeed she did. Very good, Mister Zarbon," Even though Fuiser was glad that _someone _remembered, the anger in his voice was still apparent, "But, there is more to that tale! From what I gathered before I destroyed the Saiya-jin race, my little…_intervention _managed to bring that free-will back. She attacked the capitol of Bejita, but was captured and exiled."

"So, she survived the destruction of the Saiya-jin home world," Dodoria deducted.

"Of course, you fool!" Fuiser hissed as he looked over his shoulder, his red eyes narrowed at the pink lug of a warrior, "Why do I even keep you around, sometimes?!" Dodoria only gave a whimper and backed up, and somehow, he seemed to have shrunk in size at this mention. Fuiser only snorted and returned his attention back outside.

"If I may ask, Lord Fuiser," Zarbon stepped forward rather cautiously, "I do not quite understand why you are mad about this. If this Wakkorette still holds a deep contempt for the Saiya-jin race, we could still manipulate her to our side. She most certainly could get rid of Bejita and Nappa for us."

"And then, what loyalty will she still have for us then, hm?" Fuiser responded, "She appears to be working for some other…organization. That child that was there appears to be her ally, so we cannot trust that her allegiances will still be with us or not. More over, we cannot afford for her to find_ my _Dragonballs before I do! If she gets them before me…we cannot predict what she will be capable of!" At this point, Fuiser slowly strode over towards the glistening Dragonballs that sat at the other side of the room. He gazed down at them, seeing his own reflection within them and smirking slightly. "So, I have called in the Ginyu Force to _deal _with her. They will be arriving in a few days."

"My lord!" Zarbon retorted, "Do you honestly think it is required to call _them _in? I believe that Dodoria and myself can --"

"Mister Zarbon!" Fuiser shouted as he snapped his head towards his two underlings, "Do not, and I repeat, _do not, _underestimate what that woman is capable of!! She could very well be more powerful then anything _either _of you have ever encountered! Because we cannot say for certain _what _she is doing here, nor can we know what her motives are, we can not underestimate her, her knowledge, or her power! I feel this is the only way to stop her, should she raise our hand against us!"  Slowly, he turned fully to face his two cowering lackeys, "Is. That. _Perfectly_. Clear?" Both nodded in agreement. "Good." Fuiser let out a sigh as he faced the window again, "They will also be bringing new Scouters for us. We cannot find the other Dragonballs until we obtain them. For the moment, I want both of you to remain _here _while I sent scouting parties out. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Both Zarbon and Dodoria responded in unison.

"Good. Now…we wait."

Watzu's feet lightly tapped down against the soft grass below. Gently, she put Dende down as she made an impressed, whistling sound. They now stood upon a very high, and very small pillar of rock, with a gigantic Namekian styled house resting upon it. Raising her hand, she shielded her eyes from the sun as she gazed up at the impressive building.

"Quite a place he has here…hey! Wait up!" Watzu cased after the excited little Namekian boy, who had already scurried into the building. As the duo entered, Watzu discovered that the room was very huge…and completely empty. Dende had stopped moving and stood at the edge of the room, looking up. "Wow, you sure can run, little guy…" She commented as her eyes went to the same spot Dende's did.

Suddenly, the ceiling above them shifted and made a hissing sound, and then a small circle appeared above them, slowly lowering down. Standing in the center of the circle was a Namekian man, fairly young, maybe even younger then Piccolo was. Once he reached the bottom, Dende gave an excited squeal and scurried over to the older man, clutching his legs.

"Nail!"

"Dende, what are you doing here?" The Namekian man asked, a look of shock on his face. Dende removed himself from Nail's legs and pointed towards Watzu.

"I brought her to see Saichoro, Nail!" He exclaimed excitedly. Nail looked over to Watzu with a stern expression upon his face, then looked back down to Dende.

"Who is she? She is not of our kind, Dende, and I sense a…" His voice trailed off as he looked back up towards Watzu, his expression perplexed. The half-breed slowly arched an eyebrow at his intent stare, and despite looking back at him, she could not pick up on any stray thoughts or memories…just like every other Namekian she had come across. "…She has a great and terrifying power about her. Are you certain that she is trustworthy…?"

Dende gave an affirmative nod, "She may be strong and kind of intimidating…but I can tell she's a good person at heart. She…needs some guidance though…her eyes are so old…" Nail once again looked over towards Watzu, though instead of staring at her harshly, he store at her with compassion.

"…I see," He stated and gestured towards her, "Come, stranger. I am Nail, the Guardian of Saichoro." Watzu arched an eyebrow at him. What the hell was up with these Namek's anyway? Piccolo _certainly _didn't act like this! And what the hell was up with this 'old eyes' thing? With a shrug of her shoulders, she complied and stepped on the platform, next to the other two green men.

"And it's Watzu, by the way." She said as the platform raised upwards.

Once they reached the top, Nail walked off while Dende scurried off, causing Watzu to turn around. As she did, her eyes widened as she looked up at the large, old, wrinkly Namekian before her, whom Dende had scurried over and latched onto. The old Namekian gave a chuckle and lightly placed his hand on Dende's head, gently petting it.

"Holy shit…" Watzu whispered breathlessly.

"Dende, my son," The old Namekian, who must be Saichoro, said in an elderly, yet very kind and gentle voice, "Much is troubling you. I see your dream has come to pass, my son. But fear not, for it is not the end of it all. There is always hope…hope which you have seen today."

"I know, Elder," Dende said quietly, "I didn't come here for you to help me…I-I came here to bring you her." Turning around, he looked over towards Watzu and gestured for her to come closer. Watzu was still a bit stunned at how huge and imposing this man was, and yet, there was something so very soft and kind about him at the same time. She went to open her mouth to say something, but could find no words. Closing her mouth again, she slowly walked towards Saichoro.

"Come, my child," He said, holding his large and wrinkly hand out towards her, "I will help you in any way I can. But first, may I have your name?"

"Watzu. Chinn Watzu." Came her response, though all of the sudden, Watzu felt somehow weak in the knees. Like her entire body was threatening to collapse. What was it about this man that somehow frightened her so…? As she looked up at him – she could not take her emerald eyes away –she saw him smile knowingly and nod his head.

"I see," He said quietly, "You have an old soul…far older then anything I have ever known. But please, come closer so I may see you, my child." Nervously, Watzu looked over towards Dende, who only gave her a smile and a nod of encouragement. Slowly, she took a few steps forward, so as the elderly Namekian could see her. "Hmm…very good…do you know who you are?"

"…Eh?" Watzu arched an eyebrow at this question. What the hell was that about? "Er, sir…um, I'm just Watzu…a half-breed Saiya-jin, if that's what you're asking." A thoughtful expression came to Saichoro's face, before he shook his head.

"So you do not know."

"Know what?" Kami-sama, this was becoming more and more confusing as the seconds past! What the hell was going on? And why did Dende want her to come to this man so badly?

"Elder," Dende said, "Her heart is heavy with sorrow. I don't know how to help her fight it! Could you try to see who she is, and try to help her?"

"Of course, Dende," The elder said softly, before slowly reaching his wrinkly hand out again, towards Watzu. "My child, I will be reading your mind and your thoughts. It is a gift I have had since I was but a small child, not much older then Dende himself. It may bring up some powerful memories for you. I will do what I can to assist you, my dear…"

"Um…okay?" Watzu was really confused about this whole mess. Why did they want to help her? She was perfectly fine the way she was! Just as she was starting to get angry about this whole thing, Saichoro reached his hand out and gently placed it on her forehead. Instantly, memories of long ago, memories Watzu didn't ever _want _to remember, began to flood into her mind. About her time on the planet Bejita., about what they…_did_ to her. "Oh kami-sama…" She whispered breathlessly as the waves of emotions began to flood into her, emotions she had locked away, deep within her heart long, long ago. Although Watzu remained motionless, tears began to stream down her cheeks. She couldn't control them. Everything during that time, it was so hard, so painful, to even think about. And yet, as Saichoro continued to read her thoughts and memories, the only ones that appeared to Watzu where the ones she didn't want to remember. Kami-sama…why?

"P-please, stop! I…I don't…I don't want to remember this…!" Watzu begged, her voice cracking. No matter how hard she wanted to run away from this onrush of memories and emotions, she couldn't. Her body was frozen in place. "Stop!!"

With that word, Saichoro withdrew his hand from her head and the onrush of memories ceased. Watzu's eyes snapped open as she begun to pant heavily, her face as white as a sheet. Slowly, she lowered down onto her knees, her eyes blank and vacant. Her entire body was shaking heavily. It had been years – _years _– since Watzu had even thought about what had happened to her before, and even longer since she had become this vulnerable, this insecure, this…_sad._

Meanwhile, the Elder Namek sat there, with a concerned look on his face. The memories he had brought up, the ones that had stirred within this poor woman, were even painful for him to watch. Oh, how she had suffered! It was incredible for a woman to act so strong, so confident, when inside she was lonely and scared. Even Saichoro, who had never meet this woman before in his life, nor had he ever cried once during his incredibly long life-span, could feel his own tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Quickly, Dende scurried over to Watzu and gently put his hands on her shoulders, though she only flinched. Slowly, her eyes regained focus as she looked over at him, and flashed a half-forced smile. She took several deep, calming breaths, trying to regain her composure as she reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Heh…it's not like me to be like this…" Watzu half-laughed, still shaken and her voice still cracked as she spoke, "S-sorry to worry you, kiddo."            

"Watzu," Saichoro said, his voice wavering a bit as he spoke, "Your past…it is unlike anything I have ever seen or felt before…much of who and what you really are is hidden by a cloud, a cloud of ignorance and deep sorrow, so great that it cannot be compared to what you have experienced before. What you endured on the planet Bejita for over 20,000 years…it is even painful for me to see…how you longed for freedom, how you loved someone so dearly…only to have it all taken away with you." He paused as he noticed Watzu looking at him, though even Nail could see past her false calm expression. Once again, Saichoro could feel her sadness pierce through his heart with the force of a mighty blade, almost destroying his composure. "You have a great sadness to you that you do not wish to admit; and with it, great, uncontrollable anger. Both…need your attention. Keeping both of them inside will only lead to an eruption of emotions – similar to when you ascended to a Super Saiya-jin against the Saiya-jin Prince, Bejita – only it is destined to become far worse then anything you have ever experienced. You must share your sorrow with others, and take our all of your anger before it completely consumes you entirely. You must come to accept and understand your past for what it is, instead of constantly hiding or running away from it. And…you must learn of who you are, and to accept it. I know you are afraid of the past you do not remember…but eventually, you must face it, Watzu. You are destined for even greater things then you can even imagine…"

Slowly, shakily, Watzu managed to push herself up to her feet. She looked up at Saichoro with a look of disbelief painted across her face, and then it twisted into anger, "What the hell do you know?!" She shouted, "You've seen what I've been through, jackass! Do you have any idea how _hard _it is for me to even remember it?! The only way I can save myself from wallowing in guilt, pain, and sorrow is to keep it inside of me, hidden away, where it belongs!! No one needs to know of what I've been through, even myself! So don't you lecture to me about my past, facing it, or my fucking destiny!" Even as she yelled, her voice cracked heavily. She continued to glare up at Saichoro, who only looked down at Watzu with pity. She only growled in response. "I don't get what the hell is up with you people, anyway! Going on about old eyes and wanting to 'help' me, when you didn't even help at all! And don't you _dare _look at me like that!" Snorting loudly, Watzu stalked off towards the teleport pad, but stopped dead in her tracks as she looked out the window.

"Fucking hell…!" She shouted as she teleported outside, landing against the grass below. Before Watzu stood Bejita, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes staring intently up at her. _Damn! I was so caught up in this whole thing, I didn't even sense him!_ "What the hell do _you_ want, runt? I'm in a _bad _mood, and I have no time to deal with your shit, Bejita!" To emphasize her point, Watzu punched her fist into her open palm, grinding her knuckles against her skin as if to grind his skull in her palms.

Bejita only slowly arched an eyebrow and did nothing more, which was oddly surprising, considering that he probably wanted to beat the tar out of Watzu for what had happened last time. Watzu could feel a growl beginning to tickle in the back of her throat. The whole lack of action from the Prince of the Saiya-jins was _really _ticking her off, poking and prodding at her already strained temperament. Any more of this, and…

"What the hell is your fucking problem?!" She yelled, ready to rip Bejita's cocky-assed head right off of his shoulders.

"…Have you been _crying, _woman?"

Watzu's face practically fell right off as Bejita said those words. Quickly, she turned around and reached up to her eyes, finding the remains of her tears there. She hissed a curse between her teeth.

"...You _were_."

"I-I was not!" Watzu growled as she snapped her head back around, "I just got dust in my eye!"

"Hmph. Whatever _you _say." Bejita gave a snort, obviously not buying Watzu's lame excuse as to why her eyes were red and puffy, with tear-stains on her cheeks.

"Shut the hell up, Bejita!" His damned attitude, what had just happened up with Saichoro, was really, really beginning to grate on Watzu's nerves. She had had it! She needed to beat someone's ass in, and it might as well be Bejita! Turning around, she held her fist above her head. "I'm fucking tired of dealing with your shit! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Screaming, she lunged towards that cocky son of a bitch, ready to crush his skull in right where he stood. No Gokou was there to stop her, to fill her with the pity he held for Bejita. Nothing could stop her from doing what she had yearned to do for years!

As she lunged towards him, Watzu, despite her raging anger, had lost her focus. The shift from sadness to anger did not do good for her and her focus, plus the fact that her mind was dwelling on things that she didn't really want to dwell upon. So blinded by her anger, so surrounded by her madness, it seemed to close in around her and even ruin her speed and vision. Before she knew it, Bejita had side-stepped Watzu's oncoming attack as his own fist came out, ramming it hard into her abdomen and sending her reeling backwards. As she stumbled, Watzu found herself falling onto the ground, holding her aching stomach, starring up at disbelief at Bejita. 

"Hmph!" He snorted, calmly folding his arms across his chest once again, "What the hell is the matter with you, Wakkorette? I was expecting a _challenge _when I was to catch up to you, a real battle! But look at you!" Sneering, he took a step forward towards the emotional half-breed, "You're an emotional _wreak_, you can't think straight, let alone battle me! It would be so easy to crush you in your weakened state…so very easy indeed…"

Watzu gritted her teeth as she store up at Bejita. What the hell _was _wrong with her! Before, she could beat him, no problem! All of this stuff…this whole mess with her past, her anger…it was almost too much for her to handle all at one time. Her focus was gone, and as she was right now, she would be no match for Bejita. It would be very easy…

"…Wait." Watzu said as Bejita began to walk towards her. He arched an eyebrow and sneered down at her.

"And why should I?"

"Well, for one thing; where's the fun of killing me if I can't fight back, hm?" Now her head was finally clearing up! Somehow, getting hit in the stomach and realizing how uncharistic she was really brought that flare, that focus back in to Watzu! She grinned at Bejita as he only continued to sneer, "Secondly…I suspect you know three things about the whole situation on Namek. First off, the Dragonballs are here, right? I'm sure that's _why _you've decided to come here in the first place, and that's why we're here, too. Secondly…you have absolutely no way of finding them on your own, aside from attacking random Namekian villages, right? Now…you _should _know that my friends and I have a way of finding them…"

"And what the hell is the point of that?!" Bejita demanded, his ever-presence scowl only deepening with his sheer annoyance with this situation.

"The _point _is, Bejita…" Watzu pushed herself up into a sitting position and smirked, raising her index finger up, "_We _can find the Dragonballs. And, from what I heard from little Dende on our flight here, the Namekian Dragonballs can grant _three _wishes. If you…_join _us to get rid of problem number three, I'll let you have one of the wishes."

"…I am assuming that the third problem would be Fuiser." Bejita concluded. Watzu gave a nod of her head.

"You know how strong he _really _is, especially considering the fact that he has several other, incredibly powerful forms," Her usual smirk began to paint itself across her lips, "You and I…we're probably the strongest people on the planet, aside from Fuiser himself…but alone, we're nothing. We wouldn't be able to even land one single _scratch _on Fuiser before he would slaughter us, without hesitation. But!" Pushing herself from the ground, she placed her hands on her hips and loomed down over Bejita, "But…if we were to join forces, just this one time, we could kick his ass faster then he could blink! Once our common enemy is out of the way, we'll split the three wishes from the Dragonballs. You'll get one, and we'll get two. Deal?"

Watzu extended her hand out towards the smaller Saiya-jin. It was the second time she had broke a deal with Bejita, though the first one never worked out due to…well, her going ape-shit and beating on his ass. He stood there for a moment, looking down at her hand, debating it for a moment. However, he remained firm where he stood, not moving his arms from the folded position they were in.

"While you do have a good point," Bejita said, his sneer twisting into a smirk, "I won't join up with the likes of _you _and your band of _misfit friends, _unless I can have _two _wishes."

"Psh! As if it was a big deal!" Watzu exclaimed with a wave of her hand, "We just wanted to resurrect the people your little bitch Nappa slaughtered, so we only needed _one _anyway."

"So, do we have a deal, then?" Bejita's smirk remained ever-present on his face as he extended his hand towards Watzu, who smirked as well and took his much smaller hand in response, giving it a good shake.

"I believe we do."


	10. No Time for Negotiations

**No Time for Negotiations**

It had been several hours since Watzu and Dende had mysteriously disappeared – and by mysterious, Bulma fretted that she had went off to _kill _the poor lad in her anger – and it was getting close to nighttime…well, according to the Earth clock Bulma wore on her wrist.

"Where the hell are they?!" She exclaimed, "It's almost 10 PM, even though the sun is still out here…I'm sure little Dende needs his sleep! Oh Kami-sama, please let him be alright…!" Folding her hands in front of her, Bulma lifted her head up towards the skies as her eyes began to water and her lower lip quivered. "Oh…the inhumanity of it all!!" She wailed.

Ducking out of the cave, Gokou approached the sobbing woman and put a hand on her shoulder, causing the blue-haired genius to jump a bit and loose her oh-so-_twagic_ pose. He gave a bit of a laugh, reaching behind his head and scratching it.

"C-come on, Bulma!" He said through his laughs, "You should know Watzu better then that! There's no way she'd harm someone like Dende. Sure, she gets angry pretty easily, but she's never been _that _mad…Okay, maybe she was fighting Bejita…but this is completely --" His voice stopped in his throat as his head turned towards the north, his brows furrowing slightly.

"Huh? What's wrong, Gokou?" Bulma looked over in that direction, squinting into the sunlight.

"Well…I feel Watzu coming, and Dende's with her, too…" However, there was a darkness in his voice that made Bulma feel somewhat uneasy, a darkness that he only portrayed when something very bad was going to happen. A worried look crossed her face as she slid closer towards the taller Saiya-jin.

"…But?" There was always a but when good news from Gokou was followed by that colder voice, and she knew it must be bad.

"But, Bejita's right behind her."

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed as she turned around to fully face Gokou, "Oh Kami-sama…oh Kami-sama!! What do we do? We have to get back inside, before he sees –"

"That won't work this time…" Gokou continued, "During the battle on Earth…he managed to pick up the aura of the Genki Dama. He's learned how to sense Chi! I don't know why Watzu's power is so low and she isn't engaging him…"

"Maybe because she wants to protect Dende…?" Bulma suggested as she continued to look up to the sky. Normally, she would have high-tailed it into the cave, but with Gokou there, and Watzu on the way, she felt a bit more secure. Besides…hell, she couldn't help but to admit she wanted to see this guy face-to-face. Always a curious one – though mostly to see if he was as intimidating as everyone described, and also, to see how short he really was! – Bulma wondered if it would be the best to hide this time.

"Could be…" Gokou mused, "Bulma, you should get inside, and get Kuririn, Minagi, and wake up Gohan. We'll need all the help we can get with Bejita!"

"But Gokou!" Bulma whined, thrusting her hands down beside her and clenching them into fists whilst stamping her foot, "I want to see this guy!"

"Get inside if you know what's good for you." Although Gokou did not yell this phrase, there was a sense of urgency and sternness to his tone that was very uncharacteristic of him…only a side that was seen when a battle was at hand. Bulma knew he wanted what was best for her, and quite frankly, she had no interest in arguing with him right now. Getting a first-hand glance of Bejita could wait until next time. Sighing, defeated, Bulma began to drag herself back towards the cave, just as the others were coming out.

"Oh…you sensed him, too?" She muttered in a dry tone towards the nervous-looking Kuririn, the serious Minagi, and the still-very-drowsy Gohan, who walked out yawning and stretching.

"Of course," The Ryoko-clone said with a nod of her head, "We're not about to let Bejita get in the way of what we need to do here…" As she, Kuririn and Gohan reached the spot where Gokou stood, she glanced over towards the Hero of the Earth. "…And Gokou…this time, you can't stop me or anyone else from doing what needs to be done. Bejita _must _be killed for the greater good of the Galaxy!" Her tone was serious and stern as she spoke, "…_And_ so I can collect the prize on his head." She added on under her breath, that demonic glint forming in her golden eyes, the only true trait she and her big sister had in common. Gokou, not really picking up on the subtle hint, merely nodded his head slowly at the remark.

"I wish we didn't have to…but…I know now what needs to be done. We have bigger problems to tend with then him…so, I guess if he gets in our way, we won't have a choice." Although very serious at the moment, there was evident pain in Gokou's voice. It was true – he greatly respected Bejita for his incredible battle sense, how strong he was and how assured he was within his own power. There was so much more he wanted to learn from Bejita, so much more he wanted to experience, so much more he wanted to challenge, to fight. But…it couldn't be helped, and even the simple mind of Gokou could understand that fact. Gohan seemed to be able to pick up on this let-down feeling from his father, putting a hand on his father's leg. Gokou looked down at his son, who smiled up in a re-assuring manor, and frankly, Gokou couldn't help but to smile back. However, their smiles quickly faded as the usual green-and-blue aura's that belonged to Watzu and Bejita appeared over the horizon.

In a matter of moments, the duo were upon them. Watzu landed on the ground and placed Dende down, who quickly scurried behind the others to hide, and as soon as she did, the quartet before her quickly slid into defensive poses as Bejita landed behind her. She glanced back at him – he was standing in his usual arms-folded-across-the-chest pose – then frantically glanced at the others, waving her hands.

"Wait, don't attack!" She yelled, causing the other's to gain confused looks on their faces. "He's on our side!"

"What…?!" Minagi gasped.

"That's crazy!" Kuririn added, staring up in disbelief at Watzu.

"How can he be on our side?!" Minagi continued, "He could have destroyed Earth, and he's the bane of the Galaxy Police's existence! There is no way he can be fighting for the same thing we are!"

"If you'd let me explain --"

"Hmph!" Bejita looked past Watzu and glared directly at Minagi, "Woman, you didn't tell me that _Ryoko _was with you! How did you turn her over? Another deal?"

"Huh?" Came the puzzled reaction out of Watzu, glancing between Minagi and Bejita. "Oh…! Right! You see, Ryoko here is my _niece_! So of _course _she's with me!"

"W-w-wait a second, I'm not Ryo--" Minagi begun, but was unable to finish her sentence as Watzu had teleported in front of her, clasping one hand tightly over the bounty-hunters mouth and laughing nervously, making a waving gesture with her other hand.

"Oh-ho-ho." She chuckled, before leaning into Minagi and whispering, "Look, trying to explain who you are will just confuse Bejita, and he wouldn't even accept it even if you _did _tell him! So, just play along while he's around, okay?" Minagi gave a slow nod of her head. "Good." Smiling, Watzu released Minagi's mouth and laughed again. "Yep! This here is my niece, all right!"

"Wow, Watzu!" Gokou exclaimed, "I didn't know Minagi had _two _names and was your _niece_!" This resulted in a quick and hard slap on the back from Watzu, hard enough to nearly send Gokou right into the ground, while she only continued to laugh nervously, "Ow! Hey! What did you hit me for?!"

"Dad…" Gohan facepalmed, slapping his forehead with his hand, shaking his head slowly. "…I'll explain it to you later."

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Gokou looked as confused as ever, "Um…sure? I guess…? I really don't understand all of this…"

"Ahem!" Bejita cleared his throat loudly, clearly not amused bye the antics of the group. "Aren't you forgetting the explanation that is _important,_ mutt?"

"Jeez, I was getting to that, moron," Watzu muttered dryly and only received a cold glare in return, which she simply brushed off with a glare of her own, "Anyway…yes, Bejita _is _on our side, for the moment, at least. We have a common enemy in Fuiser, as he wants him dead as much as we do. So, we decided to combine our efforts and, as a team, we should be able to bring Fuiser down, with Bejita's help." Just as Minagi was about to open her mouth, Watzu continued before she could protest, "I know, I know; it must be hard to believe! Be-_fucking_-jita! Fighting for the good guys for once! But, as I said; this is only a _temporary _fix. Against Fuiser, he'll work as a team player…_right?!_" She snapped her attention back at Bejita, who just snorted in response, "But once Fuiser is deader then a doornail, all bets are off and we can beat on each other like _civilized_ people. Okay?"

Silence followed as those that stood before Watzu all glanced at each other with confused expressions, though they decided between themselves that it was alright…for now. They would just have to keep an eye on Bejita to make sure he didn't pull a fast one, but if what Watzu said was true, then he wouldn't pull any punches against them until their common enemy was defeated. But, it still left a very unsettling feeling in everyone's stomach, but they just had to trust Watzu's judgment.

"So, it's all settled then?" She commented after the long and awkward silence.

"Um, sure I guess…" Gokou blinked, though he still store intently at Bejita. Even though Watzu had his trust, it was Bejita that he was worried about. He couldn't be trusted, could he? "A-anyway, it's kind of late and we need our sleep. I'm about ready to hit the hay! How about everyone else?"

"I'm still sleepy from being jostled awake…" Gohan admitted with an awkward laugh. It was the best he could do, given the present situation.

"Yeah, I could use some shut-eye too," Kuririn added, "It's been one _long _day!" With that, the trio began to recede back into the cave, leaving Watzu, Minagi, and Bejita alone in the still-glaring sunlight of the planet. Minagi gave a scrutinizing glance towards the Prince of the Saiya-jins, as if to warn him not to do anything stupid, and quickly followed suit, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"Hmph! Why is everyone going to _sleep _while Fuiser is still out there?" Bejita demanded, just as Watzu was about to follow suit with the others. She groaned and turned around on her heels, wavering one of her hands slightly.

"Well, _you're _more then welcome to go try your hand against Fuiser _on your own_," Watzu managed to put as much sappy sweetness into her voice as possible, complete with a dash of sarcasm and melodrama for good measure, "But _the rest _of us need our beauty sleep. If you want our help, you gotta follow _our _rules. Besides, it's not like Fuiser can _track _us or anything. So, don't worry!" Bejita gritted his teeth in response, a clearly displeased expression painted across his face.

But, she _did_ have a point.

Goddamn her.

Even though the evening had past in Earth-time, the suns that lit the planet Namek remained as bright as ever. Nightfall never truly happened on the planet, Bejita noted as he sat outside of the cave the others were _slacking off _in. They disappeared several hours ago – how long it truly had been, he couldn't tell – but it sure _felt _like way too long. Too much time was taken by these morons while Fuiser could very well be mounting a counter-attack, or sending for reinforcements.

The more time they spent dilly-dawdling, the less of a chance they had to take the bastard down.

_What the hell is taking them so long?!_ Bejita considered himself a very patient man – at least, for a Saiya-jin – but all of this waiting for them to get the fuck off of the couch and actually _do_ some fighting was beginning go grate on his nerves. This was no time to be playing around! This was _war_…a war that they needed to start engaging in if they wanted to win!

Growling under his breath, Bejita decided he had enough of waiting and pushed himself off of the ground and began to stalk into the cave, towards that weird, dome-shaped building they had put up. He could hear them _talking_ in there, so it wasn't like they were all fast asleep! As he continued to stalk towards the building, a rather pleasant aroma was in the air…all the more reminding him of his need to eat food. He was, after all, a Saiya-jin; they had worse metabolisms then a hummingbird.

Bah! There was no time to eat! Bejita had to keep his mind focused on getting rid of Fuiser, _then _he'd worry about getting some food in him! But, damnit, it _did _smell rather nice and…

The door to the house suddenly opened as Watzu stood there, blinking down at the much shorter Saiya-jin, a pair of chopsticks dangling loosely from her lips. She seemed somehow surprised to see him.

"…I was just coming to get you," She commented between the pieces of wood stuffed between her lips, making her speech sound rather slurred together. She received a cold glare from Bejita in response, but he said nothing more as he brushed past her and made his way for the food. Sometimes, you can't really argue with a Saiya-jin's stomach when it wants to eat. "Well, thank you for waiting for your invite…"

As Bejita stalked into the round common area, where everyone was sitting and beginning to chow down on their food, everyone's chatter silenced and the movements of their chopsticks ceased. They all store at him with cautious, securitizing gazes. As if his very presence was enough to blow the entire place into smithereens. Bejita only scoffed at them in response. Those brats didn't need a lecture; the time and place would come when he would pound their faces into the ground. Gazing towards the table, he spotted a place that must have been set for him – it was the only massive pile of food that had been untouched – as the other piles had been picked at.

Bejita was never really one to care what people _under _him thought. Without a word, he continued his stalking pace towards the table. The tension with the others was apparent as he drew closer, as every one of them – including young Gohan and little Dende – looked ready to spring up into battle at a moment's notice. Still silently, Bejita sat down on the floor by the table. While the others continued to stare at him, those Saiya-jin feeding habits took over. He ate. Granted, it wasn't as uncouth like how Gokou and Gohan shoveled food into their mouths, or Watzu for that matter; but it was still rather intense compared to how normal humans ate.

The tension seemed to ease up after that as everyone returned to their meal. It didn't take long for Gokou to begin to shove food into his mouth with his chopsticks, totally oblivious to the situation in the very room they were in. With a sigh, Watzu plopped down at the table.

"Jeez, the tension in here is so thick I feel like I have to _swim _through the air!" She commented with a weak laugh and started to eat as well. "Mph…guys, just act normal." Thankfully, she managed to swallow what food she had in her mouth before spraying it all over her companions. She received a rather shocked look from Minagi, but Watzu only glared at her to not to start anything. The last thing they needed was more tension flying around with the addition of Bejita to their "team." Minagi sighed and returned to her food with that.

"Anyway…" Watzu said in a serious tone with more food swallowed down her throat, "…We should all start talking about a plan to take down Fuiser."

Now they were talking!

That phrase caught Bejita's attention as he stopped eating. The others stopped as well…except for Gokou, who found it difficult to stop devouring food once it was in front of him. Though, his eyes perked up as he looked over towards Watzu, indicating that he was listening…kind of. Food was a bit more important then confusing stuff like _plans _and _strategy. _

"So…" Bulma kept on staring at Bejita for some reason. The guy was _really _short, but his presence was _astounding_. No wonder everyone else was pissing their pants around him! When he noticed her gaze, he glared in her direction, causing the blue-haired genius to hastily look away. "Right now, we know he has more Dragonballs then we do, and he's got a whole _army _besides himself. Not like he needs it…"

"Fuiser isn't one who likes to get his hands dirty," Minagi stated, trying to make her voice sound as much like Ryoko's as possible, considering that she was pretending to _be _her for Bejita, "So he has his lackeys to the job for him." However, the strain on her usual pleasant voice was a bit trying for her. Acting like Ryoko wasn't easy for someone as charming as Minagi!

"It's understandable," Bulma gave a nod as she stuffed a roll of sushi into her mouth, swallowing it before continuing, "…Gosh…Watzu! I can't believe _you _made all of this! And it's not half-bad, either!"

"…A little off topic, aren't we?" Watzu said with a groan. All eyes fell on her with shocked expressions.

"W-what?!" Gohan gasped as he looked down at his food, "I thought _you _made it, Bulma!"

"No…I'm not much of a cook, actually…" Bulma laughed and gestured towards Watzu, "She offered. I figured heck, why not?! I'd just burn the food anyway, that's why this house was stocked with a TON of instant-meals! It's the only thing I _can _make!"

"I had no idea you could cook, Watzu!" Kuririn said with a bright grin.

"You never asked." She snorted between bites.

"Yeah…well…come to think of it…" Gokou mumbled between mouthfuls of food, "…Lunch always cooked. And before that…we always ate out or had instant meals…"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kuririn continued. No one at the table seemed to notice Bejita's face, which grew more and more displeased with the random change of subject. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Again, you never asked," Watzu rolled her eyes, "I don't like to cook."

"Then why did you offer?" Bulma asked with a tilt of her head. Bejita's eyes closed in a cold scowl, his anger becoming very apparent upon his face. Still, no one cared to notice it.

"'Cause we have a fucking huge battle to plan, that's why!" Watzu groaned, "I didn't want to live off of instant-ramen or _your _cooking, Bulma, for however long we're stuck here. So, a good meal is what's best, _especially _with the amount of Saiya-jin's here."

"Aw, but it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Kuririn grinned. Those white-gloved hands of Bejita's trembled against the pair of chopsticks they clumsily held.

"Yeah! You're really good!" Gohan added with a smile. "Right, Dende?" Attention turned towards young Dende, who only sat there, keeping to himself and not touching his food. The Namekian boy looked up from his food. "…Dende, are you okay?" Gohan inquired.

"I'm fine." Dende said sheepishly.

"Why aren't you eating?" Bulma asked, "Don't like the food from our planet?"

"N-no, it's not that," Dende continued, "We don't 'eat.' We just drink water."

"Huh, that's interesting!" Bulma grinned, "Your physiology must be more similar to a planets then an animals! That's so cool!!"

"Um…Thank you?" As Dende said this, Bejita was becoming so infuriated with their mindless jabber that veins were beginning to pop in his forehead. The chopsticks snapped in his hands, though the sound was drowned out by their mindless banter.

"But, the meal really is good, Watzu," Minagi smiled pleasantly, totally forgetting that she had to pretend to be mean and nasty.

"Thanks, I guess--"

"WILL YOU ALL _SHUT_ THE _HELL_ UP?!" Bejita had finally had it. His hand slammed down onto the table so hard that it sent fissures and cracks through it, completely shattering the wooden surface. The food would have spilled onto the ground would it not have been for the quick reflexes of everyone sitting there. All eyes turned to Bejita as his fist was buried into the carpet, his eyes wide and in a cold glare. "I've had _enough _of your useless jabber and your casual behaviors!! I am here with you _misfits _for one reason, and one reason alone! And that is to kill Fuiser!! We are in a _war _that we are not likely to win if we keep on _wasting time _by jabbering on about _who the hell cooked the meal!!_ If you cannot get serious about the gravity of the situation, I will take on Fuiser, _myself!_" Even though he had made that claim, Bejita knew full well that he was not powerful enough to defeat Fuiser on his own. It wasn't like the people here _wanted _his presence, but they needed him just as much as he needed them…as much as he found a great distaste in realizing.

There was silence in the room that followed after Bejita's little explosion of anger. All eyes were on him as he pulled his fist from the crater he had made in the floor. No one said anything – but Gokou continued to eat of course, despite that there wasn't a table and no one else was – until Watzu groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Who the hell gave _you _PMS, Bejita?" She groaned again and looked out between her fingers at him. "Now, if you'd _kindly _stop destroying the furniture and shut the fuck up, we'll move on with our business, jackass." Bejita glared at her, as was his typical response, but said nothing more. With that, everyone returned to their food.

"Anyway…" Bulma store at Bejita again, wondering how someone could be as angry as he was. Her eyes turned away to look at Watzu. "I was going to suggest we try to find a way to take the Dragonballs from Fuiser, without directly confronting him."

"Why would we want to do that?" Minagi asked, though her golden eyes were still fixated on Bejita, incase he decided to do something drastic again. "I mean, if we get all of the Dragonballs together, wouldn't it become even more riskier then to keep them separated?"

"See, that's the thing," Bulma added, once again looking at Bejita. The guy was cocky as hell and so angry he made Piccolo look like a bucket of sunshine and giggles.  Looking back to Minagi, she continued; "We want to use them as quickly as possible. If we get them all together without him finding us, we can make our wishes and the balls will be scattered again. More over, they'll be completely useless for an entire year. This way, we can prevent Fuiser from using them if we're fast enough."

"…Fuiser probably could not do it anyway," Dende spoke up, though his voice was as timid and quiet as ever.

"Eh? Why's that?" Kuririn looked over towards the small green child.

"In order to use the Dragonballs, you must know the Namekian language."

"What?!" Bulma shrieked into her high-pitched squeaky land, though it was not _nearly _as loud as her explosion in Sonja-Ohki on the trip here.

"So…even if Fuiser did gather them all, he couldn't summon the Dragon anyway," Dende continued.

"I see…" Minagi sighed and shook her head, "It still wouldn't prevent him from doing so. I'm sure he could find a way to twist a Namekian's arm in order to summon the Dragon regardless."

"All the more reason we need to get them all together as soon as possible!" Bulma grinned brightly, "We have Dende, and I'm sure he'll help us, right?" She turned to him, receiving a timid nod in response. Her grin only grew, "So, once we get them, we'll make our wishes and render them useless for a whole year!"

"The problem with that is how Fuiser will react when he finds out," Watzu added, "But, hopefully it should buy us enough time to come up with a plan on beating him, especially since he can't find us anymore, without chi detectors."

"And maybe, we can find a way to get the populace to safety, too!" Gohan looked down to Dende and smiled re-assuringly, though Dende didn't seem to buy it, still remaining quiet and looking at his hands.

"If Fuiser really can't find us, or track the Dragonballs…" Kuririn finished off the last bit of his meal, the last of the group to do so. "…If we can sneak them away some how, we should have enough time to make our wishes and to make plans!"

"But how do we do it?" Minagi asked.

"We set up a trap…" Watzu's eyes turned towards Bejita. "I'm sure our _favorite _little alien knows about your insubordination, yes?"

He didn't like where this was going. Crossing his arms over his chest, Bejita glared over at her. "How should I know?! I left the planet Fuiser as soon as I was healed!"

"Well…if he knows about the Dragonballs…he must know that you sought them out without telling him," Watzu grinned deviously towards the much smaller man, whose glare only deepened. "And of how you wanted to wish for immortality so you could kick his sorry ass all over the place, right?"

Bejita was silent for a while, before scoffing and looking off to the side. He _really _wasn't liking where this was going. "…Right." Came his response.

"I see where this is going!" Bulma grinned, stating the obvious, "Watzu, you plan to take Bejita to Fuiser as a prisoner, right? To get him to let you in without any questions?" Watzu grinned and nodded. "I Like it!"

"I _don't_." Bejita hissed between clenched teeth, his glare turning towards Bulma. She gave a startled squawk in response and half-hid behind Gokou, who was _still_ eating. He glanced down at Bulma with a curious expression, then returned his attention back to Bejita…_still _eating. Snorting, Bejita turned his eyes back to Watzu. "What makes you think that he'd readily let you in, Wakkorette?! Even _with _me! I refuse to cooperate."

"Look, just _trust _me on this, okay!" Watzu huffed and crossed her arms as well. "He'll let me in. I know he will. I have no doubt about that. But, to get him to trust me, I need _you_, Bejita."

"Well you _won't have me_." Bejita responded in a cool tone as the two entered into a 'who can glare the most' contest.

"_Fucktard_, I'm going to fucking take you if you want to or not!" Watzu hissed darkly. "Now I can either drag you kicking and screaming like the pompous jackass that you are, _which _involves a serious _ass-kicking_…or I can take you quietly. You're choice, asshat."

Bejita sneered at Watzu, realizing that he really _didn't _have a choice in this matter. Snorting angrily, he folded his arms across his chest and turned his nose up. "_Fine._"

"Do you want me to come, too?" Gokou inquired as he licked the bottom of his bowl.

"The less people involved, the better," Watzu sighed, "Besides…he might _recognize _you."

"…Eh?" Gokou blinked his black eyes several times and tilted his head. "I-I thought I was sent away to Earth as a child…?"

"…Lets just say it's really complicated." Watzu groaned and stood up from her seat, walking over towards the snoozing Sonja-Ohki. She poked the small black cabbit, who gave a mew in response and blinked her dark red eyes open. "Can you come with us, Sonja-chan?"

"Meya!" Sonja instantly perked up and bounced up onto her hind legs, nodding her head, causing those adorable ears of her to flop around.

"Alright!" Plucking the small cabbit up, Watzu placed her on her shoulder, and glanced down at Bejita. "…Are you ready?" That ever-present scowl of his didn't move, though he said nothing in response, only standing up and walking over towards Watzu. With a nod, she turned and looked back at the others. "Hold down the fort, okay?"

"Right!" Kuririn said with a thumbs up.

"Good luck, guys!" Bulma said, though she wondered how far Watzu would go with Bejita before they ended up trying to kill _each other_.

With that, the pair exited the home and went on their way to confront…_him_.

"They're late."

Fuiser gazed through the dome-shaped viewing portal in his main chamber, looking out at the Namekian landscape. He had waited for the five legendary warriors of his force, the Ginyu, for some time now. They were behind schedule. And that annoyed Fuiser endlessly.

As he continued to gaze outside, towards the blinding light of the twin suns, he mused that this would be a perfect planet to prepare for purchase. He knew a group of his allies that would love to live in a place like this. More over, with the planet in his control, he could readily use the Dragonballs whenever he pleased; all the more perfect to kill off the populace and sell it.

Now if only that damn Ginyu force would show up with the scouters!

Fuiser was broken from his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door. "Enter." He commanded, not moving from his position in front of the porthole. The door made a whizzing sound as it slid open, and in stepped Zarbon.

"Sire," He said with a bow, placing his hand over his heart.

"What is it, Mister Zarbon?" Still, Fuiser did not move from his spot. "I do hope it is _good _news, for your sake."

"There is a woman here to see you, Lord Fuiser."

"A woman?" Arching an eyebrow, Fuiser looked over his shoulder towards his lackey. "Why would that concern me?"

"Because it is Wakkorette," Zarbon reported, finding a devilish smirk in response from his master. "More over…she has Bejita with her, as a prisoner."

"Oh-ho?" That cruel smile only grew with the new information presented to him. This would prove most entertaining indeed. "Send them in. Make sure neither of them are harmed on the way here, do you understand, Mister Zarbon?"

"Yes, sir." With another bow, Zarbon stood up and walked out the door. With that, Fuiser returned to looking out of the viewing porthole. This would prove most fortunate indeed. Not only was Bejita a betrayer who deserved nothing more then death for his actions, but Wakkorette had been pulled along for the ride! Perhaps he could use this as _leverage_ with her…

Moments later, the door to his quarters opened again. He could hear Bejita's screaming from down the hallway, and was greeted with it as had _clearly _entered into the room now.

"Let go of me, you fucking half-breed!!" Bejita yelled at the top of his lungs, squirming within her grasp. "I'll _kill you! _I'll kill you _all!!_"

"Yeah, yeah," Came Watzu's voice as she chuckled Bejita onto the floor between herself and Fuiser, "And I'm the fucking Empress of Jurai!" With that, she kicked him hard in the side, sending him skidding across the floor and effectively shutting him up…for the moment. It was then that Fuiser turned around to look at the pair.

Bejita was shacked with his hands behind his back, and another pair at his feet. Several portions of his armor had been broken and he was bruised and bleeding from several places. Watzu, however, didn't have a single scratch on her, and both her wavy hair and clothing were in perfect order. It was apparent to Fuiser that she had finally realized her potential and was taking it out on the race that she loathed.

"Well, Miss Wakkorette, it is a pleasure to see you again." Fuiser said in the most charming voice he could muster, given the fact that he was a deranged evil mastermind. "It's good to see that you have some _personality _this time around."

"Feh," Watzu smirked and folded her arms behind her head, "Let's just say that I'm fucking glad I'm out of that place and on my own! Plus, with only one of them left," Bejita, who was righting himself again, got another kick in the side. "I feel like I can rest easy now."

"Of course," Fuiser eyed Bejita again, who remained motionless on the floor. "I do have to ask, Miss Wakkorette, what you are doing here in this back-water planet."

"Chasing down this fucko," Watzu grinned as she unfolded her arms and stuffed them into her pockets, glancing down at Bejita, "As soon as I heard he was wanted, I wanted to take him down, _personally_, and claim whatever reward I get for his ugly head."

"I see that your thirst for vengeance against the Saiya-jin race has kept you going for all of these years," Fuiser sighed and approached Bejita, looking down at him, "You disappoint me, Bejita. After all of these years when I took you under my wing when your planet was destroyed, after all of the training I gave you to make you a much more formidable warrior then you were…and this is how you repay me?" Despite how calm he outwardly seemed, Fuiser was raging mad on the inside. Even the tone of his voice had changed. Before Bejita could respond, Fuiser's long tail lashed out and smacked Bejita right into one of the walls, creating a sizable indent. "By keeping secrets from me, and by _betraying _me?! Planning to use the Dragonballs for your own so you could _defeat _me and rule over _my _empire?! You should be ashamed of yourself, Bejita! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Now the anger was becoming apparent within Fuiser's voice as his glare only deepened.

Bejita, however, remained silent. It seemed like Fuiser had shut him up for good. Snorting, Fuiser turned on his heel and approached the dome as the door opened, revealing two guards. "Guards, please do take Mister Bejita away. Lock him in the brig until we return to base, where we will decide his fate."

"Yes, m'lord!" The guards bowed and hurried to where Bejita lay, grasping him tightly and dragging him out of the door.

"Unhand me!" Bejita yelled as he squirmed within their grasp, "I am the goddamned Prince of the Saiya-jins!! I will kill you…!" The guards remained silent as they continued to drag him out. Glancing over his shoulder, he shot a glare towards Watzu. "I swear to you, Wakkorette, you will _pay _for this!!" With that, the door closed behind him, though his yelling could still be heard beyond the doors, steadily moving down the hallways.

"Tch, he still doesn't realize that I'm stronger then him." Watzu commented as she continued to watch Fuiser, who moved back to the viewing porthole, looking out of it once again. "I guess it comes with him being the arrogant son of a bitch that he is, eh?"

"Bejita never truly learned what it meant to be lead," Fuiser sighed, "Despite how hard I tried to break him from his upbringing, he still continued to resist me. Such is the way of the Saiya-jin, which is exactly why I _destroyed _them in the first place."

Watzu's eyes widened in both disbelief and shock at that statement. She always knew that Bejita-sei had been destroyed by something…but she had no idea Fuiser did it. All because he was afraid of the Saiya-jins, that they would rise to power and overthrow him? Is that why he took Bejita under his wing, and wanted her as well…just in case they should? However, that look of shock quickly replaced itself with a smirk as she sensed something from him. Fuiser had been unreadable before, but as she thought about it, she sensed something…fear. It was buried deep within his emotions, but it was there. He was _afraid _of Bejita, _afraid _of her. He knew that Saiya-jins had limitless potential sleeping within them, and knew that they would have, eventually, defied him. Just like Bejita.

"Heh, so you're the one that did them in, eh?" Watzu masked her realization as she always did with her emotions. Fuiser gave a nod of his head.

"Indeed."

"I gotta say, thanks for doing that! Saves _me _the trouble hunting them down, ya'know?"

"I was so sure that if I got to Bejita at a young age that he would learn to obey me…" Fuiser sighed again, "It appears as if I underestimated the strength of his Saiya-jin blood. But, it does not matter anymore. He will be _terminated _as soon as we return back to base." Fuiser paused after this, and just as Watzu was about to say something, he continued; "However…" He glanced over his shoulder and over towards her, "My offer to you still stands, Miss Wakkorette."

There was another shocked expression upon her face. Moments ago, Watzu had sensed the internal fear within Fuiser…and now… "…What?"

"The offer I gave you back on Bejita-sei, of course," Fuiser continued as he turned on his heels to face her, "For you to join my armada as the second-in-command. You are a truly powerful creature, to have defeated Bejita single-handedly in combat without any damage towards yourself. You must also be a brilliant strategist as well. I could use a person of your skills in my army. Together, we could rule the entire _universe_ and not even Jurai could do anything to stop us! You will be handsomely rewarded regardless of your choice, Miss Wakkorette, but I do hope that you accept this time around."

"Heh…" Watzu found herself half-smirking. This guy was impossible! There was still the fear, yes, but Fuiser was _serious _about that offer…just like before. But, she was a different woman now. She was no longer helpless or emotionless, locked in an endless cycle of pain and sorrow. Now, Watzu was strong and confident. Still, it didn't change her perspective. "Well, as much as I feel so _flattered _to hear the offer again, the answer is still no."

"Oh?" Fuiser turned around to fully face Watzu. "You rejected me the last time as well. Whatever for?"

"Last time…" Watzu's eyes looked up towards the ceiling as she recalled. It was painful for her to remember anything in her past, but she tried her best to not freak out. That was the _last _thing she needed. "I didn't have faith in myself. I could have accepted just to get away, sure, but I didn't think I could do it. Now…it's different. I fight for myself and myself alone, and working for anyone else wouldn't work." While this was true, the other fact was that Watzu had no interest in serving such a sleazebag as Fuiser, knowing that he'd eventually stab her in the back, just like the rest of the Saiya-jin race.

"A pity…" Fuiser slowly began to walk towards her, "Truly, a pity indeed…"

Before he could get any further, the sound of a massive explosion could be heard in the distance as sirens began to go off throughout the entire ship. The door to the viewing room they were in opened, and two panicked guards entered into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Fuiser ordered.

"My Lord!" One of them gasped, "Its Bejita! He's escaped somehow!!"

"Damn…" Fuiser's face turned into a glare. "If you could excuse me, Miss Wakkorette, I wish to deal with this _personally_." With that, he turned and left the room with the guards, the door sliding shut behind him. Once she was certain he was out of ear-shot, Watzu smirked and hurried over to the pile of Dragonballs sitting in one corner of the room.

"Sonja! You know what to do, right?" She said. The cabbit mewed happily and bounced down from the top of her hair, landing beside the glistening spheres. Opening her mouth wide, Sonja-Ohki swallowed one of them whole, it's entire mass disappearing inside of her tiny body.

This was a unique trick that had been programmed into Sonja by Washuu. Since Sonja was actually a living computer program, she had the ability to "eat" items by compressing them into streams of data and imputing them directly into her coding. It served as both a way for Watzu to store stolen items – like the Dragonballs Sonja-Ohki was currently eating – or to protect items from being taken _from _her.

Once all of the Dragonballs were compressed into data, Sonja meyaed happily and returned to her position on top of Watzu's hair. Quickly, she moved towards the door and opened it, hearing another explosion from the other side of the ship. Guards were frantically running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and completely ignored Watzu. Those charges that she remembered she had in Sonja worked wonders; she could sense Bejita was in the opposite direction of where the explosions where coming from. Everything was going according to their plan.

She casually walked down the halls. Running would only draw attention towards herself, and right now, Watzu needed to be cautious if she and Bejita wanted to escape without alerting anyone else. No one even gave her a second glance. Right now, all they cared about was following the explosions around the ship, totally unaware of where Bejita currently was without their chi detectors.

Reaching the exit of the ship, Watzu walked down the extended ramp and saw Bejita's hair sticking up from beyond it. She smirked and jumped the rest of the way down.

"What the hell took you so long, woman?" Bejita was as angry as he always was.

"Hey, I didn't want to draw attention to myself my _running _out here." Another explosion sounded in a different portion of the ship, causing the ground to tremble. "Ready to go?" Bejita snorted as he lifted off of the ground and into the air, Watzu following suit.

"You didn't need to _kick _me so hard, woman!" Bejita hissed as they blasted off towards their camp.

"Well, I had to make it believable!" Watzu laughed at how angry he was at this, "But, just think about it…two wishes, just for you, coming right up!"

There they were.

All Seven Dragonballs of the planet Namek had been gathered together. They sat arranged in a circle around the one-star ball, ready and waiting for them to summon the Dragon and make their wishes. Only Watzu and Bejita knew that promise that the two made to each other, for his assistance in defeating Fuiser. She felt a knot curling around in the inside of her stomach, knowing that everyone else would be more then a little cross with her once they found out. But what would he wish for?

Standing before them, Dende held his small hands out and closed his eyes. He began to chant in the language that could only be his native tongue. The ground began to tremble below their feet and the sky darkened so that it was almost night. Clouds churned around in the heavens as bolts of lighting sparked between them, filling their ears with the booming sound of thunder and lighting the sky with its fury. The Dragonballs began to pulsate with a golden power as Dende continued to chant.

Watzu's heart suddenly began to beat very quickly within her breast. Was it because of what Bejita might wish for, or was it…? There was something else going on here as the Dragonballs began to combine their powers to summon the legendary Dragon. The pit of her stomach began to twist and churn into heavy knots, leaving her with a sense of dread.

It felt like what had happened to her the time she was around Shen-rong on Earth, but this time…it was worse. Far worse.

She felt ill, and more over, terrified. Watzu's breathing picked up as she took several steps away from the pulsating Dragonballs. What was going on? Why did she feel so sick, so scared? It was unlike any fear she had ever felt before, for it was something so unfathomable, so unreachable, that just not knowing caused her to become even more terrified.

Finally, the Dragonballs lit up as a golden arch of energy shot up into the sky and materialized into the great Dragon of Namek. He was considerably different from Shen-rong. Shen-rong was an elegant, yet menacing oriental dragon; while this one looked more like a beefy man with a dragon-like face. His presence, alone, was terrifying. Those blood red eyes of his looked down into Watzu's, eyes that normally should have been vacant. He spoke something in Namekian and raised one hand up, folding it across his chest and bowed.

"Woah…" Kuririn gasped at the size of the Namekian Dragon.

"What did he say?" Bulma asked Dende, puzzled by this weird behavior.

Dende, himself, looked shaken. Slowly, he turned his head to the frightened Watzu, whose eyes were wide in terror and her color had drained away long ago. She visibly shook. All eyes fell to her as Dende store, and the Dragon remained in his bowed position.

"He…" Dende's voice cracked as he said that word. He had to swallow hard in order to continue to talk. "H-he said…that he has guarding his Mistresses power well…t-to hide it from the vengeful sister…"

"What?" Minagi glanced between the Dragon, down to Dende, and over to Watzu, who had begun to back away. The Dragon raised himself from his bowing position and said something else, which Dende translated for him.

"He greets his Mistress as thus…a-and wants to know if he must continue to guard her power."

"N-no…" Watzu whispered breathlessly. It was so quiet that no one heard what she had said, given how loud the thunder was roaring above their heads.

"Who is this 'Mistress' this Dragon speaks of?" Bejita was loosing his patience again. He wanted to get onto the whole wishing thing and be done with it! What the hell was this creature going on about? Nodding his head, Dende turned to the Dragon and spoke to him. The Dragon, in turn, spoke again.

"…He asks if that is what one of your wishes is."

"No!" Bulma shrieked, "No! Our wish is to revive our friends!!" With a nod of his head, Dende turned to the Dragon and spoke the wish to him. With a flash of his eyes, the Dragon spoke a single word.

"It has been done," Dende said softly, "All of your friends who were killed by Bejita and Nappa have been revived. You have two more wishes."

Bejita knew what one wish was, and that was to wish for complete immortality. But…if this Dragon had the power to grant such amazing things, surly his power was immense, perhaps even stronger then Bejita's own! If he was created by this enigmatic 'Mistress,' and still held even greater power within him, Bejita had to know who this woman was! And, perhaps, plot a way to steal her powers…

"Tell your Dragon that I _do _wish to know who this Mistress of his is!" Bejita shouted to Dende, before the others could come up with something else. Dende looked sheepish about conveying this, but with one cold glare from Bejita, he quickly nodded his head sheepishly and turned to the Dragon and conveyed the wish. Just as Gokou was about to open his mouth to retaliate against Bejita's wish, he felt Watzu's aura spike tremendously.

"D-don't…" Watzu whispered, "_NO!!_" She screamed as she stumbled onto the ground, backing away from the Dragon. Once again, those eyes of his store down at her. "Stop it!! Don't look at me!!" She ordered as she pointed to the creature, "Don't…don't make it _repeat _again!!"

Words played out strongly in her mind the more she looked at the Dragon. Over and over again. Words she had heard before…_Or else it will repeat again_. Words she did not know or understand, but somehow instilled a burning fear deep within her breast. Something of the past she did not remember? Didn't _want _to remember? Over and over again, in her own voice, louder and louder…screaming in her mind! Watzu screamed and clutched her head.

"_MAKE IT **STOP**!!_"

"Watzu!" Gokou rushed over to the aid of his friend. She had never acted that way before! As he approached, she only scooted further away, nearly on the verge of tears. She didn't want to know!! She just wanted it all to go away!!

The Dragon remained still until Watzu's screaming stopped. It remained silent and expressionless, though its eyes were certainly gazing down at her. Finally, he spoke to grant Bejita's wish. Dende looked startled, again, and turned around to Bejita, who was glaring in Watzu's general direction. Even Bejita hadn't even seen her that way. It was strange…

"Mister…" Dende caught Bejita's attention as he turned towards the small boy again, "…He says his Mistresses name is--" However, Dende's voice was caught in his throat as his head snapped back towards the Dragon. Suddenly, without warning, the Dragon disappeared within a burst of golden light.

"What?!" Bulma gasped, "Why is the Dragon receding?! We didn't even finish our wishes!"

"No…" Dende whispered as the Dragonballs flew up into the sky and gathered together, ready to shoot out, to scatter across the world.

"What's going on?" Gohan, who had been silently watching Watzu the entire time, looked towards the Dragon, "That's not supposed to happen, is it?!"

In a burst of light, the Dragonballs went to shoot across the horizon, however, stopped before they could even get two feet away from their position. They turned into solid stone and dropped from the skies.

"Watch out!" Kuririn barked as he dodged out of the way of one of them, which crashed right where he had been standing. Bulma gasped as she saw one heading right towards her, but completely froze. Oh god, _oh god_…she was going to _die_! With a yelp, she felt someone push against her and knock her to the ground, finding Minagi on top of her, a bolder that was once a Dragonball buried in the ground.

"T-thanks…" Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Kami-sama she was with trained warriors!

"Sure…" Minagi got off of Bulma and offered a hand, which Bulma readily accepted. Minagi glanced towards the stone Dragonballs. "What happened?"

Dende fell to the ground. His entire body shook with sorrow as tears rolled down from the corners of his eyes, slipping onto the grassy earth below. He sobbed loudly just as the clouds parted from the skies and the suns began to shine down on them. Gohan quickly rushed over to Dende, feeling the closest to the Namekian boy due to how similar they were in age. Once he reached the sobbing child, he put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him with concern. 

"Dende! Are you alright?! Did you get hurt?" He asked. Dende slowly shook his head, tears scattering from his eyes as he did so.

The feeling had left Watzu the instant the power of the Dragonballs disappeared. Her color returned to her skin, though she still felt shaken. What the hell was that? Why did the Dragonballs suddenly turn into stone? Why did she feel so…weird? It all came together as Dende managed to choke out a few words past his tears.

"T-the…the elder…h-he's _dead…_"

"I will have _both _of their heads in a silver platter for this!!" Fuiser fumed in his chambers, as he paced across the floor with his hands folded behind his back. Zarbon and Dodoria were with him, as usual, looking rather sheepish around their infuriated leader. "I knew I couldn't trust those goddamned Saiya-jins!! Always finding a way to _betray _me and _stab _me in the back, when I offered them _everything!!_" With a scream, he pointed one of his hands towards the viewing porthole and shot a massive blast of chi at it, completely shattering the dome and blowing a good portion of the ship apart. "_Damn _them!!"

It had taken everyone in the entire ship nearly an hour to realize that they were lead on a wild goose chase, following explosions in hopes to find Bejita and kill him. It was all a trap from the beginning; using Bejita as a way to get inside, having him not fully secured in his shackles and to set explosive charges throughout the ship, to go off in a chain reaction. It would lead everyone in the ship towards the explosions in hopes to capture him, leaving time for not only Bejita to escape, but Wakkorette to flee as well, _with the Dragonballs_. More over, most of the ship had been destroyed and could not fly any longer, and many men were killed because of the trap.

And Fuiser was a fool enough to even _believe _it!

"And now we have no way to even track their location!" Fuiser continued as his pacing resumed, fast and furious with his tail lashing out behind him. "I was a fool to believe I could trust her! The bonds of Saiya-jin blood are truly enough if she would team up with _him_, her arc-nemesis!! Why could I have not _seen _it?!" His attention snapped towards his two guards, a dangerous glare painted across his alien features. "And more over, neither you, Mister Zarbon, _or_ Mister Dodoria even had the _wits_ to discover it on your own!! Did you not even _think _that it might be a trap?!"

"I would have mentioned it, Sire," Zarbon said in a weak tone, "But you would have dismissed it--"

"_INSOLENCE!!_" Fuiser screamed at Zarbon, causing the overly-beautiful man to visibly flinch. "How _dare _you speak such treacherous words in my presence, _Mister _Zarbon!"

"I-I am sorry, My Lord…"

"Be grateful that I am in a _forgiving _mood right now," Fuiser hissed as he looked towards his other lackey. "And Mister Dodoria! What is _your _excuse for not sensing such an obvious trap?" Dodoria fumbled about his words for a moment, trying to find a valid excuse without angering Fuiser any further. However, he was saved when a beep came from the com-link. Sighing angrily, Fuiser walked over to it and clicked it. "What is it?"

"My Lord Fuiser," The voice on the other side said, "We have just received word that the Ginyu Force has landed. They will be here shortly."

"Excellent." Turning it off again, Fuiser turned towards his sniveling underlings and snorted. "Both of you are to come with me to greet them, and you are to work _under _the command of Captain Ginyu in order to slaughter Bejita and Wakkorette."

"What?!" Zarbon yelled.

"But we're ranked _higher _then them--" Dodoria didn't even get to finish his sentence as both received a dangerous glare from Fuiser. Hanging his head in defeat, Dodoria nodded. "Understood, Sire."

"Of course." Zarbon added with a bow.

"Very good. Now, let us greet the Ginyu Force…and to the end of my enemies!"


	11. Battle on Foreign Soil

**Battle on Foreign Soil**

The wind gently blew across the green knolls of the planet Namek during this lovely late-afternoon day. The birds were singing in the skies, the wind was pleasantly warm, and the gentle sound of nature could be heard flowing from all sides. But, despite the tranquility of the surroundings, things on the planet were far from ideal.

Sitting in his hovering throne, Fuiser sat at the entrance way to his heavily damaged ship, his arms folded across his chest. Standing beside him were his two lackeys, Zarbon and Dodoria, grimly awaiting the arrival of none other then the Ginyu Special Corps, a team of five elite warriors sworn to Fuiser. They were among his strongest warriors, and some of the strongest offensive fighters in the known Galaxy, and were only called upon in the direst of situations; such as this one, with his precious Dragonballs missing and two renegade Saiya-jins running amuck. The spherical spaceships that the sextet had arrived in popped open and, simultaneously, the five of them leapt from their vassals and landed in front of Fuiser.

The first one was a short, sought green alien who hardly seemed much of a threat. He was the only one who did not wear one of the chi detectors issued by Fuiser. He landed before Fuiser and struck as much of a dramatic pose as his little alien arms could muster. "Ghurd!"

Behind him landed a much taller, incredibly beefy-looking humanoid with a huge tuft of wild red hair. He swung his meaty arms around and struck a similar, dramatic, yet very goofy pose. "ReaCoom!"

A third figure landed between the tall guy and the short guy. He, too, was humanoid, but with dark orange skin and a wild mane of rather attractive white hair. Like the others before him, he too struck a dramatic and goofy pose. "Jheese!"

To follow suit of the other three, the fourth member landed beside the redhead. He was much taller then the ReaCoom was, and also had an alien appearance with blue skin and red eyes. Cue more cheesy poses here. "Butta!"

Finally, the last member of the team landed in the very front. He, too, was fairly tall and alien in nature, with pale violet skin and two black horns coming from the side of his head. Out of the group, he struck the silliest pose. "Captain Ginyu!"

"Together we are…" The five of them chanted together, swinging around and landing in a massively cheesy, overly-dramatic group pose; complete with floral backgrounds and shoujo sparkles everywhere. "The Ginyu Special Corps!"

Fuiser, Zarbon and Dodoria only store on at the group with less-then-pleased looks on their faces. Inwardly, Fuiser wanted to smack himself hard in the head for _ever _wanting to hire these men. But, despite their silly poses and speeches, when it came down to a fight, they were damn good at what they did. With an exhausted sigh, he looked over at them. "Yes, I am well aware who you are. You may drop your poses now." At this, the sextet quickly returned to normal standing positions as their leader, Ginyu, approached Fuiser with a box.

"The Scouters you requested, sir." He popped open the lid and presented the glistening items to his master. "Our scientists have also configured the data you gathered from the Dragonballs so you can track them."

"Most excellent." Fuiser said calmly, placing the chi detector, known as a Scouter, upon his head and attached it to his eye. "It has been configured with the Dragonball data, correct?"

"Indeed it has," Ginyu closed the box after Fuiser tossed the additional Scouters to Zarbon and Dodoria. "We would have come sooner, but the scientists were having trouble analyzing the _material_…"

"Is that so?" Fuiser inquired. Ginyu nodded his head.

"They were composed of a substance that has not been logged in our database; it's neither of I.P.T origin, or of _Jurain_." He explained to his commander.

"Most interesting, but you can certainly fill me in on the details _later_, Captain." Fuiser was getting a tad impatient at this point, and clicked the button on the scanner to pop it on. He hit an additional button, one incorporated just for tracking the Dragonballs. It beeped and searched the area, but quickly the search came up empty. He arched an eyebrow and clicked it again. Still nothing. The anger that he felt with this whole situation began to expose itself upon Fuiser's calm face, as he repeated the gesture. "_Captain, _it appears you have given me a _defective _Dragonball sensor!" He hissed, plucking the thing off and throwing it at the purple-skinned warrior.

"B-but sire!" Ginyu tried to explain, "Our scientists tested it in the lab, and it worked fine--"

"_Bullshit_!" Fuiser screamed at Ginyu, causing all of the warriors surrounding him to cringe; it was a very rare instance when Fuiser would use a curse word in his usual eloquent speech. "I don't give a damn about how much they _tested _it! All that matters is that it _doesn't work_. So you have to get off of your ninny asses and track those bastard thieves that stole _my _Dragonballs!!" Ginyu cringed again as Fuiser continued. "Now get out of my sight before I have you all _incarcerated _for failing me in a mission!"

"Y-yes, my lord!" Ginyu folded his arm across his chest and bowed at the waist, then quickly clicked his detector. The other four did as well, scanning the horizon. "A few more pockets of lower-leveled warriors here and there…" He noted.

"Nothing to concern _us_," Commented Jheese with a sneer.

"Oh! I got something! Yey me!" RaeCoom cheered, pointing in a certain direction excitedly, "I got a coupl'a big ones over yonder. One's near 5,000, we've got two at about 3,000, and two that are below 1,000. Think those are our guys?"

"_Idiot_!" Fuiser hissed, "That cannot be Bejita! His power level is nearly 16,000 when he left for Earth! Surly he is _far _more powerful _now_!"

"T-that 5,000 one is the highest one I could find, Sire!" RaeCoom countered, but received a cold glare in response. The incredibly large man cringed at this, displaying how much power Fuiser had within his small, compact body.

"Wait…" The smallest one, Ghurd, said quietly, "5,721 is the exact number. Doesn't that sound familiar to you…?" This was directed towards Fuiser as the squat alien looked at his master with all of his many eyes.

"…Excellent." Fuiser dropped his angry scowl, his face twisting into a sick, sadistic grin. "Perhaps Bejita is too far out of range. But, through _her_, we will find _him_. But, proceed with caution! She is not to be under-estimated."

"Of course!" The sextet reported, bowing and then taking off into the skies. Zarbon and Dodoria followed suit, as instructed.

Soon, revenge would be sweet…

~-~-~-~-~

The Dragonballs were dead; nothing but huge lumps of stones sitting outside of the cave where the group had congregated. Dende had managed to calm his sobbing down and explained to everyone what had happened. He knew that the elder was ill and close to death, but as much as he tried to prepare himself for that moment, it couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes. The elder had died, and as the creator of these Dragonballs, it rendered them completely useless.

"At least…everyone back home came back," Bulma muttered, tracing a circle around what was once the five-star Dragonball. "We got what we came here for…but at what cost?"

"Maybe we should leave, head back," Kuririn suggested, "Before we get in deeper then we already are. I _personally _don't want to stick around to see how Fuiser will react to them being dead."

"Not a good idea," Minagi sighed, sitting on top of one of the Dragonballs, since they were nothing but stone right now. She had totally forgotten her act as Ryoko at this point, "Fuiser knows that we exist. He will hunt us down with his own personal vendetta until we and _everything _we love is destroyed." Although Minagi did not have much, she did worry about the people back on Earth; namely her mother, Washuu, her sister, Ryoko, and Sasami. The thought of having them killed in revenge by Fuiser left an unsettling lump to form in her stomach.

"We've only got one option," Bejita hissed, "We must _kill _him before he kills _us_. If you're too much of a pussy to face him, then leave! The _real _warriors will take care of this!" Kuririn looked uncomfortable with this situation, but he opted to stay. Any help right now would be good.

Watzu, meanwhile, was still shaken from the whole summoning-the-dragon thing. She sat on her butt, her knees drawn up slightly, and her face in her hands. Although she was no longer shaking or freaking out, her body was still pale. She hadn't said anything since the dragon had disappeared. Her head throbbed angrily and those words kept on echoing in her skull…_Or else it will repeat again_.

The jabber between everyone continued on, waiting for the inevitable. Fuiser would, eventually, come after them; there was no doubt in everyone's mind. How could someone prepare for something like that? A being whose power was so great, so unfathomable that they had no idea how to counter it. Even with all of them attacking together, and Watzu's new form, it probably would do very little in the long run. But, all they could hope for was to try…right?

_Or else it will repeat again._

"Why…" Watzu managed to croak out between her parched throat and her pursed lips. "Wh-why…" Eyes slowly turned to her as her voice rose above that harsh whisper, her tone horse and scratchy. "Why does that voice keep screaming in my head?!" She shouted, lifting her face up from her hands. Watzu's face was plastered with a glare similar to the one that she wore the day she changed, the day she could have killed Bejita. Her eyes flickered teal for an instant, but quickly returned to her normal shade of emerald green.

Her power was spiking; fluctuating with her emotions. Usually she was so in control of her chi that it always gave out the same level, but now it was going insane. Low, then high, then medium, then low again.

Out of the group, it was Bulma who had the guts to ask; "What do you keep hearing…?" She was naturally curious, and she was wondering if Watzu was going a little bit crazy. Watzu closed her eyes again, and then rose to her feet. Her eyes remained closed and her hands tightened into fists. Her tail thrashed wildly behind her.

"The same voice, over and over again… 'Or else it will repeat again.'" This sent puzzled expressions across the faces of her team mates. "I heard it over and over and _over _again when that fucking dragon showed up! And I heard it again when I changed…I don't know _what _the _fuck_ it means!!"

"T-that's…odd," Minagi said after a moment of silence after Watzu's declaration. "I-I remember Mama saying…the exact same thing once…"

However, before anything else could be said, those with the ability to sense chi drew their eyes up towards the eastern horizon, even Watzu's. Bulma's skin paled considerably as she sheepishly hid behind Gokou, looking in the same direction everyone else was.

"W-what is it…?" She asked in a weak, squeaking voice, "I-is i-it…F-f-fu-iser…?"

"No," Gokou said, glancing down at Bulma and flashing a weak, though reassuring smile. His attention turned back to the horizon, his face turning serious again. "There are seven aura's coming towards us. They're strong, but they're _not _Fuiser. You better head into the cave with Sonja-Ohki and Dende. Things might get hairy out here, Bulma." Without another word, the black cabbit hopped onto Bulma's head, and she grasped Dende's hand and the trio retreated to the capsule home.

A few moments later, the members of the Ginyu Special Corps landed, flashing poses, introducing themselves, and then landing a massive group pose. Gokou, Kuririn, Gohan and Minagi all glanced at each other.

"Are these guys for real?" Gohan asked.

"They seem more like clowns then fighters…" Kuririn added.

"W-well, they're the Ginyu Special Corps, and I've heard they're dangerous," Minagi informed. "But…"

"Do they _really _need to pose? Why aren't the other two posing?"

"That's Zarbon and Dodoria, Fuiser's right and left hand men."

"Whoa, seriously?!" Kuririn exclaimed, pointing to the green-haired Zarbon, "That's a _dude_?!"

"I was mistaken too, when I first heard about him!"

"Wow, he's got more feminine qualities then Watzu does!" Gokou chuckled.

"I fucking _heard _that!" Watzu joined the little group and thwacked Gokou hard on the back, lurching him forward.

"Ow!" Gokou complained, "Hey! We need to be in top-shape for the battles ahead and--"

"HEY, _YOU GUYS TALKING OVER THERE_!" Boomed the loud voice of RaeCoom, drawing the attention of the chattering comrades back to the seven warriors before them.

"Thank you, RaeCoom," Ginyu informed, coughing loudly. "Now that the attention is back to _us _- you know, the _big scary baddies that want to kill you_, no big deal – let's get on with charade. Gentlemen!"

There was a sound of seven Scouters being clicked on, and the beeping that came from scanning individual people for their auras. After a few moments to analyze each person announced the 'power levels' of those that stood before them.

"The tall woman lacking breasts reads at 5,721," Ginyu stated.

"_Hey_." Watzu growled at him, her eyes flashing but her aura remained fixed. She was more in control of herself now. They ignored this threat and kept on going.

"The guy with the hair like he lost a bet with a lawn mower is reading at 2,904," Butta stated. Gokou patted his hair and blinked, thinking his hair looked perfectly fine.

"Bejita is reading at...PHAHAHAHAHA!!" RaeCoom burst into laughter as he read Bejita's power level on the chi detector, nearly doubling over from his giggling fit, a very odd sound to be coming from someone so…well, _large._ Bejita only arched an eyebrow at the tall, burly man. "Oh, you can't be _serious!!_" He managed to laugh out between his fits of roaring hysteria.

"What, what?!" Jheese asked, insisting to know, "Let us know!"

"He's reading at – haha! – _3,428_!!" At this point, all five of the Ginyus, as well as Zarbon and Dodoria burst into laughter.

"Some Prince of the Saiya-jins _he _is!!" Ginyu laughed.

"Well, its nice to know that you've mastered the art of concealing your power, Bejita," Watzu commented dryly to him, her eyes narrow and her arms crossed, their enemies totally not noticing considering how much they were laughing right now.

"Hmph." Bejita snorted and folded his arms across his chest, totally unamused.

"Are they _really _the bad guys…?" Gohan mused again, looking somewhat bored and disappointed with this whole thing.

"Unfortunately, yes," Minagi looked a bit confused about this, wondering if, or when, things would get serious.

Finally, after about four or five minutes of the group of seven warriors laughing their heads off, they managed to calm down and return to business. Next up, Jheese reported his findings. "Ah…the balding shrimp is coming up at 1,275."

"The brat is only at a measly 820." Stated Ghurd.

"Finally, this lovely young vision is reading at…" Zarbon stopped in mid sentence and had to clamp his hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Nervously, he swallowed his laughter and continued. "_15._"

"Fifteen?!" RaeCoom burst into laughter again. "Wow, she's hardly a threat!"

"Idiot, don't you know who I am?!" Minagi felt suddenly angered that they weren't taking her seriously, given how far down she had squeezed her power. Especially since _everyone _and their _mom _knew who Ryoko was. She thrust her hand out, then pointed to herself. For once, she gained a cocky, confident grin that resembled her big sister. "_I _am none other then the fearsome, loathsome space-pirate, _Ryoko!_ She who stormed Jurai on her own, and nearly escaped intact!!" Wow, she was _really _getting into her role! Ryoko would be so _proud!_

Their laughter stopped suddenly. "W-wait…_You're _Ryoko?!" Ginyu exclaimed, his eyes wide. "But you haven't had anything reported in 700 years!"

"Well, _you're _quite the fool, mister." Minagi crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "Just because I don't have any _reported _crimes in the last 700 years doesn't mean that I've committed them! Since _Jurai_, I've learned to be sneaky with my craft."

"I bet she just got lazy," Jheese muttered to Butta. Butta was about to respond, but Jheese got a burning sword of chi pointed right between his eyes. Butta quickly shut his mouth.

"You wanna say that again, buster?"

"Well, how about it then…" Jheese said with a grin, "Let's go, legendary Demon, Ryoko!"

"Let's see how long you last, punk!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Minagi drew her sword back and slashed it towards Jheese, who jumped in an impressive back flip in the air. Minagi shot off of the ground and rocketed towards the orange-skinned man, her sword hand drawn back and her other hand held in front of her. A glowing sphere of red energy formed between her outstretched fingers and, with a flick of her wrist, Minagi released a beam of energy towards the cocky son of a bitch.

Jheese landed on the ground and sprung back up into the air, just in time to avoid getting hit by the beam. It created a small explosion but, then again, Minagi wasn't about flash; no means of acting like Ryoko could change that. However, because he was in a recovery stage at that point, she was right on him with her energy sword. Jheese had enough time to lift a hand to try and grab it, but that was one big mistake. Her sword cleaved through his outstretched hand like a hot knife through butter, cutting it nearly in half all the way down to his wrist between his middle and ring fingers.

He screamed in agony and quickly recoiled, landing and skidding across the ground as he held his torn hand. The weapon had cauterized the wound, so there was no bleeding, but it still hurt like hell! Jheese jerked his head up and fought back the pain and gritted his teeth. He had to lay on a better offensive if she was going to be going all-out! Minagi was already falling down towards him with her sword at the ready. He quickly jumped out of the way as she slashed into the ground, creating neat fissures through the grass and soil.

Jheese decided it was best to let his speed go to work, and shot down at her. He feinted a punch towards the so-called Demon, then swung around to land a hard roundhouse kick to her head. It didn't even hit him as she phased out of the way, appearing behind him.

"Boo." Minagi whispered, pointing her palm right against his back. She fired off a sphere of red chi energy, which tore right through Jheese's torso and continued down to the ground, creating a sizable explosion. His face was no longer twisted in an expression of pain, but of mere shock; someone with only a level reading of _15_ had defeated him with little to no effort what so ever. Jheese fell to the ground and Minagi landed behind him.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" She muttered. Before he could try and get up, she swung her sword down and severed his head from his torso, kicking the mop of white hair towards her allies. "_His _head will collect a nice bounty." With another Ryoko-like smirk, Minagi phased back to her group and called off her sword.

"S-she…she defeated Jheese!" RaeCoom exclaimed, his red-colored eyes wide in shock and horror. Butta's face twisted into a dark glare as he shot it across at Minagi.

"You _bitch!!_" He shouted and lunged towards her, and Minagi retained her calm exposure, floating away from him and calling her sword back.

That's when everyone decided to stop standing around and gawking and getting down to business.

Watzu, with all of her aggression related to that voice in her head and the dragon thing, shot forward and buried her fist in Ginyu's stomach, then swinging her leg around and kicking him hard in the head, sending the purple alien flying.

Kuririn and Gohan decided to work together, given how they were both similar in height and power, and decided to take on Zarbon and Dodoria as a team. Kuririn started off by using the "Fist of the Sun" technique and blinding the hell out of them, leaving them clueless as to their whereabouts. Gohan thrust himself up into the air and swung around, landing a hard kick on Zarbon's overly-pretty face and bashed it in, while Kuririn blasted Dodoria away, causing the pair to crash into each other quite effectively.

Bejita had a bone to pick with RaeCoom for _laughing _at him - the _nerve _of that _bastard_ - and despite the huge difference in height, he wasn't about to hold anything back. Calling forth his signature blue aura, he released the suppression on his chi in all one go, causing RaeCoom's Scouter to explode against his face, leaving him both stunned and shocked. Not wanting to hold any punches back, Bejita lunged for the brute and thrust punched him hard in the gut, and then quickly shot after him.

Gokou, of course, was left with Ghurd, and half wishing that he had jumped in sooner so he wasn't stuck with this…_thing_. But, an enemy was an enemy, and Gokou would take it just as seriously. He decided to go out with a bang, and thusly, he held his hands to his sides and began to charge his signature attack; the Kamehameha.

"I knew your father." Ghurd announces suddenly, causing Gokou to drop his guard and his hands, his eyes wide in shock. "Well, not well, but I knew who he was. Looks just like you, right down to your facial features and your _hair_. A lower-class Saiya-jin, but had the balls of one of high class."

Gokou wasn't really sure what to make of this. He had no memories of himself before he was adopted by his grandfather, Gohan, so hearing news about his real, biological father was a bit…shocking. Was this guy trying to get to him, or was he just _informing _Gokou?

"He was _different_," Ghurd continued, "I have powers, you know. I can see into minds and I can freeze time for certain people. I can see things that normal people can't! And your father – oh…was it Bardock? – had that ability, too. Very strange for a Saiya-jin! I've never seen such a thing! And he had the balls to face Fuiser, _alone_, though the poor fool died trying to save Bejita-sei. It seems like he's the first Saiya-jin with powers like that in…20,000 years…" Ghurd's many eyes focused themselves on Watzu, who was facing down against Ginyu at that time.

Gokou found himself frowning. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked in an angry tone. "I don't even remember my father, or that I was a Saiya-jin!"

"Those with the _gift _are destined for death," Ghurd informed in a calm manor. "Your father was no exception. But…it leaves me to wonder…how your friend over there has survived 20,000 years with this _gift_." Gokou's frown only grew. "I wouldn't trust her. There is power beyond your _knowing _buried in her breast, she's just too afraid to _take _it. There is a self within her that is so great that she could do _anything _she desires…a power to see all, know all, and yet she doesn't ever want to find out her _real_ self, the fool. That'll be her _death_ in the end."

However, about to actually act and do something, Gokou suddenly found himself unable to move, Ghurd's face twisting into a cold grin. "Ah, but you see! Bardock couldn't prevent his own death, because he didn't _understand _what those visions meant! _I _do…and I'm not about to be killed by someone whose far better then I am!" So it _was _a trick to get him to drop his guard! "Your mind was so easy to probe once I got you going! Ha! You sure are a sucker; your _father _would have never fallen for such a trick!"

Gokou, despite not being able to move his extremities, found that he could move his facial features as he normally would. Somehow, insulting his father, a man he didn't even remember, struck an odd cord in him. Gokou gritted his teeth and glared, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move anything else. Ghurd only smirked and held his hands together, gathering a sphere of chi between them.

"Now, now! You'll be joining your father soon, _Kakaratto_."

As he charged, Gokou remembered that Watzu was able to pull off a similar trick. She took control of Gohan by entering directly _into_ his mind and make him act for her. She had to literally break through his defenses, and even then, she couldn't control him for long. Ghurd must be more powerful in that aspect, but right now, his attention was strained. If Gokou could just figure out how to break that connection while Ghurd charged the attack, maybe—

The battle raged on beyond Gokou. Bejita was holding nothing back as he fought against RaeCoom, his fists flying in a fury, each one landing their mark perfectly. Crushed bones there, a severed tendon here; each one sent the burling giant hurtling backwards, upwards, downwards; everywhere but making an offensive move against the Prince of the Saiya-jin's. It sent Bejita into a bloodlust that quickly began to fill his senses, something that always occurred while a Saiya-jin fought. The sound of bones and innards crushed and sloshing around inside and the smell of blood fueled this state, making him more and more deadly with his attacks. He even failed to notice the crimson blood on his perfectly white gloves at this point.

Finally, he swung his leg around and kicked RaeCoom hard in the head, sending him flying into a near-by cliff and creating a rather large dust cloud. Wanting to seal the deal, Bejita created a sphere of burning blue energy and chucked it at the mountain. It met its mark and created a massive explosion upon impact, sending a shockwave of energy and dust away from the site. For a moment, everyone stopped in their own little battles to take note of this.

And this was Gokou's chance.

With Ghurd distracted, he was able to focus his energies hard enough to break free of the little green alien's bond. Once freed, he quickly held his hands to the sides.

"Kamehameha!!" He screamed, thrusting his hands forward and releasing a huge beam of blue chi at Ghurd. The poor little alien only just looked in time to see the blast coming towards him, and it wasn't enough time to react. How…how could he _not_ have foreseen this?! In an instant, his little body was completely demolished within the blast, the Kamehameha exploding as soon as it hit Ghurd and tore his body apart. Not as impressive as Bejita's attack, but it was still something. Gokou quickly decided to go assist the others, not hesitating for a single moment.

Bejita's fight wasn't over yet. The attack had done a great amount of damage, but he could still _feel _RaeCoom's energy, pulsating within the extensive crater Bejita had created. Somehow, the bastard was still alive! He gritted his teeth together and went to charge another attack. However, his charge was cut short, as RaeCoom burst from the ashes of what would have surly been defeat, and socked Bejita hard in the face.

The smaller man went flying, and RaeCoom shot after him. Before Bejita could even land on the ground, RaeCoom was behind him and lashed his leg out, striking the Saiya-jin Prince hard in the stomach and sending him in a new direction. Once again, he beat Bejita to the punch and dealt a nasty upper-cut.

"You're so much fun to play with!" RaeCoom shouted as he shot up into the sky after Bejita. "Just like a little doll!" Beating the force of his punch once more, RaeCoom grabbed onto his wrist and thrust his elbow down right into Bejita's gut, causing him to be shot down towards the ground and creating a huge crater in the process. Following his opponents lead, RaeCoom opened his gigantic mouth and released a giga blast from it, shooting down and threatening to incinerate Bejita in his stead.

But, he wasn't counting on how much stronger Bejita had gotten since being defeated by Watzu.

Bejita managed to right himself before he hit the ground, minimizing the impact when he hit it. Sure, it still did some damage, but he wasn't down for the count. As RaeCoom shot a blast of chi down at him, Bejita stood up and smirked.

"Fool." He said with a confident grin, shooting off of the ground and head on towards the blast. His fist came outwards and began to spiral with blue energy around it, and as he neared the blast, Bejita cut right through it and towards the prize. RaeCoom didn't know what hit him. "Did you really think I was _that _weak?!"

With his fist of burning energy buried in RaeCoom's stomach, Bejita released the energy around his fist into a massive explosion, tearing the brute's body into messy peaces. Blood and guts exploded everywhere as RaeCoom was killed, his eyes still wide in shock as his brain slowly began to shut down. Red rain came down from the heavens as pieces of his body fell to the ground, and even Bejita was sprayed with the guts of his opponent. Slowly, he licked his blood-drenched lips, his face gaining an animalistic grin as he did so, before shooting down towards the ground.

_This isn't looking good…_ Ginyu thought to himself as he saw RaeCoom's body pieces fall to the ground in a lovely, gory mess. They were down by three and vastly outnumbered; how could these whelps, without much in the way of power levels, be defeating them so easily?!

He took a moment to asses the situation. Butta was still facing down against Minagi, but he wasn't looking too good; he had a massive gash across his face and one of his arms had been completely severed, not to mention that most of his armor had been blown away. Minagi had a few cuts and bruises and occasionally got a punch or a kick here and there, but she was still fighting strong. Her sword slashes were keen and cut through his flesh, and her energy attacks were far more deadly then her simple appearances said. And her power-level was _still _reading at 15 through this whole mess.

Zarbon and Dodoria were having trouble with the munchkins. Kuririn was struggling to keep up, but he was landing some pretty devastating blows against the two of them. He had such a wide range of techniques that it was giving him what power did not; and Gohan was fairing far better. Zarbon had reverted to his dastardly, monstrous appearances, and was gaining the upper hand in the battle, at least. Dodoria was getting tired by now, it was clear; but they weren't necessarily winning. Gohan remained fierce and determined, fighting diligently and strongly, his power-level slowly increasing as he continued to fight.

That is, until the guy with the roaster hair jumped in. The odds were quickly turning in their favor as Gokou shattered one of Dodoria's arms – the way it was bent clearly stated so – and was quick enough to avoid Zarbon's attacks. And then, Bejita decided to join in too…things were not looking bright.

Ginyu's own fight wasn't going too well, either.

As he fought against Watzu, a memory became clearer in his mind. He slowly began to recognize her from Bejita-sei, and recalled that Fuiser, himself, had once extended an offer to her to become his head general, even out-ranking Ginyu. Ginyu had assumed that Watzu had died in the attack Fuiser dealt out, but apparently she, somehow, managed to survive. Knowing this, it was odd to see her with such a strong _fighting spirit_, something she totally lacked on Bejita-sei.

Before, she was an emotionless shell with long hair down to her knees; kept within silent darkness for nearly 20,000 years, before she became a personal punching bag for the Saiya-jins. They frowned upon those of mixed-heritage, and decided to use her as a training tool. Ginyu, himself, had seen one of these instances with Watzu, watched her just stand there, meekly, and take the hits. Fuiser was with him, of course, and commented about how powerful she surly must be. Despite her mixed blood, she was _still_ a Saiya-jin, and whatever did not kill them always made them stronger. That was why he wanted her, to fuel her hatred for her race into a powerful weapon.

But, she refused.

Now…_now_…it looked as if her anger had finally exploded and she had gained a personality. Ginyu didn't have much time to observe Watzu's new behaviors, but she was pretty damn frightening right now. Her skill was superb, and her power was as great as Fuiser had assumed.

And the more she fought, the more dangerous she became.

Ginyu had started out alright against her. They seemed evenly matched at his first assumption; he'd punch her, fire a blast, she'd take it; she would fight back with her own kick and another punch, back and forth. He had some bruises on him here and there, and part of his left shoulder-guard had been shattered and pieces of it became embedded in his arm, but she looked far worse from all of the chi blasts he kept on firing off.

_But she just kept on coming!_

The more Ginyu fought her, the more he began to realize she was just _toying _with him. This was all a game of cat-and-mouse with her!! And she kept on coming back stronger and faster then when he first knocked her down!

There was no doubt about it; Watzu truly was the warrior Fuiser had taken her to be, and Ginyu was the one to feel the force of her wrath fully and completely. This was not a good sign.

"Yah!" Ginyu shouted, firing off an extremely powerful blast towards the rageful woman, a blast that _should have_ incinerated her. He watched it hit Watzu dead-on, saw it explode, and thought he had won. But in an instant, she cast the dust away and stood there, her eyes flashing a dangerous color.

Ginyu was taken aback. "H-How…?!"

"Idiot," Watzu smirked, her tongue coming out and licking the blood from her lips, "I've stood up to Light Hawk Wings before! This is _nothing _compared to what they did to me!"

Before he knew it, she was upon him. Watzu had moved so fast that he didn't even see her take off of the ground, not until she was right up in his face, fist drawn back. Ginyu didn't have the time to react when he found her fist buried into his face, and he felt his nose snap under the pressure. Next thing he knew, he was flying backwards, but he didn't even hit the ground before he felt her foot kick him hard in the side. Once more, Ginyu was sent flying, and was met with a swift upper-cut, sending him up into the air. Finally, a pair of feet came down into his abdomen and sent him crashing into the ground; all so fast that he hadn't the time to even realize the pain.

When the dust cleared, Ginyu slowly pushed himself to his feet, spitting out fresh blood that had formed within his mouth. Standing at the edge of the crater was the pink-haired devil herself; arms crossed, tail twitching, eyes glaring.

"Light Hawk Wings…" He coughed, righting himself and wiping the blood from his shattered nose, "Heh, it's no wonder then…"

Things were not going good, but Ginyu had one last trick up his sleeve. But it would only work if Watzu's defenses were down. Despite her casual pose, he could tell how confident and strong she was; there were no openings in it. It would be difficult, but it was the only shot they had at winning! Now if only he could distract her long enough to--

"Hey, what's that over _there_?!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, pointing behind Watzu.

Slowly, she arched an eyebrow and blinked her eyes a few times. "…You _can't _be serious, can you?" She muttered sarcastically. "Like I'd fall for a stupid trick like that!"

Well, it was worth a try. But she had dropped her guard!

"Change form!" Ginyu shouted and a beam shot from his mouth and towards Watzu.

There was a blinding flash of light from where they were fighting, causing everyone to drop their attention and turn towards the light. The skies flashed for a few moments, and slowly, it died down. Once it did, it revealed a scene exactly how it was before; Watzu, standing with her arms crossed an and eyebrow raised, and Ginyu, nose still bleeding in the crater.

Suddenly, Ginyu blinked his eyes a few times, then glanced at his hands. "W…what the _fuck?!_" However, the voice that came out of his mouth was _not _that of Ginyu, but of Watzu. "How in the seven hells?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ginyu's voice came from within Watzu's body, tossing his head back and cackling loudly, arms to the sides. "You totally fell for it!"

The distraction had worked, and now everyone's eyes were on the pair. "W-woah…did Watzu's voice just come from that guy down there?!" Kuririn exclaimed, pointing at Ginyu.

"That's some case of ventriloquism…" Gokou muttered, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"No, it's not that!" Gohan exclaimed, "Watzu's energy signature is coming from him!" Gokou shot a glance at Gohan, and then over at Ginyu, and instantly his brows furrowed and his face became serious. He could feel it, too; not only was her voice coming from Ginyu, but her aura could be clearly felt! And vice-versa for Ginyu!

"No way…"

"Shit…" Bejita growled, his tail bristling against his waist.

"What's that mean?!" Gokou shouted, snapping his attention towards Bejita.

"That bastard has stolen her body – and her _powers_!"

That was all the explanation they needed.

The situation had suddenly turned with that one action, that one moment. With Watzu's body, Ginyu could easily change forms. In that form, with hair golden and eyes teal, there wouldn't be anything that could stop him. Not even with all of them together could they possibly hope of winning, especially since three of the others still stood.

"This…is not good!" Gokou exclaimed, suddenly feeling terror unlike any other.

"Hehehe…" Ginyu chuckled, looking at his hands, "Such power in this body! Oh, Fuiser you were right--! This is delectable! A true warrior…!"

And suddenly, the power within Watzu's body began to spike. The air became heavy and darker, the wind slowly picking up and swirling around him. Yellow lighting began to spark around her, and then, all at once, the power was released. A brillent golden aura flared up around Ginyu, the hair turned yellow, and the eyes turned teal. All at once, the Scouters worn by his companions exploded simultaneously as Ginyu cackled madly.

"SHIT!!" Watzu shouted, trying to get the fuck out of the way of Ginyu before he did anything. Unfortunately, she knew the power that form held, and didn't stand a chance. Before she could even finish turning around, she felt her own fist striking her in the back, and felt pain shooting through her entire body, unlike anything she had felt before. The pain was so intense that she didn't even realize she was soaring through the air.

Ginyu wasn't holding any punches as he continued to assault Watzu, not even caring that he was pulverizing his own body in the process. He moved so swiftly that she didn't even have time to react, firing a quick series of lightning-fast punches and kicks towards her body, all fired so quickly that the force caused by the punches didn't even knock her away. With a yell, he slammed both of his fists into Watzu's abdomen, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Ugh…" Shit, this wasn't good. The jackass had her power, and he wasn't going to hold anything back, either! Watzu tried to push herself from the ground, but collapsed in the process. More over, in the back of her mind she could feel tremendous power forming above her head, signifying that Ginyu was charging an attack.

He never got that far.

Totally forgetting about the remaining villains – Butta, Zarbon and Dodoria – Bejita, Gokou, Minagi and Kuririn shot off of the ground and towards their adversary. Minagi phased behind Ginyu and cupped her hands before her, releasing multiple bolts of glowing red chi down at him, watching his surprised look as the bolts hit him dead-on, creating sizable explosions.

Ginyu grunted and snapped his head around to face the Ryoko-look-alike, only to be met square in the face by a sharp kick to the jaw. His head snapped back, but amazingly; he felt absolutely no pain. How marvelous! Grinning deviously, he grasped the offending foot and spun his body around, throwing Minagi towards the group at alarming speeds.

"Woah!" Gokou gasped, crossing his arms across his face and felt the weight of Minagi's form hit hard against him, thrusting him down towards the ground.

Bejita took the opening Ginyu had provided to launch his own attack, ignoring the last time he had encountered this golden-haired form. As he wasn't one to hold any punches, Bejita released a massive flurry of attacks, all perfectly executed and timed well. He felt each one of them meet their mark in the exact time and place, and began to feel Ginyu being forced back by the blows. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Bejita threw a final punch towards Ginyu's face, but found that it didn't meet its mark. Ginyu caught the offending fist and smirked.

"Really now, Bejita! I expected so much _more _from you!" And with a devilish cackle, he thrust his knee hard right into the smaller mans gut.

"Fist of the Sun!"

Ginyu gasped as a blinding flash of light came hurtling towards him, crossing his arms over his face, expecting some kind of attack to come. When nothing did, he slowly opened his eyes to find them covered in bright flashes and spots, totally unable to see.

"What…?!" He shouted, eyes darting around, head turning; searching. Trying to see if he could find those crafty little bastards before his vision returned.

Kuririn was glad that the attack still worked on Watzu's body, and the others made no hesitation to act upon the temporary blindness that had been given to Ginyu. From all four sides, they struck; each individual releasing a powerful wave of chi towards their opponent. A mixture of colors clashed directly on Ginyu's unsuspecting form, and his agonizing scream filled the air moments later.

Gohan, meanwhile, rushed to the aid of Watzu, kneeling down and helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"F-fucking hell…" Watzu groaned, finding that the entire huge, purple body of hers ached all over, like she had been hit with the hardest force she had ever felt in her life. Even worse then facing those Light Hawk Wings of Tenchi's. Shit, she had no idea just how powerful it _was!_ Damnit, and now she felt almost _sorry _for fucking Bejita's shit up on Earth that one time. "…Damnit, I have no fucking idea how the h-hell to deal with this…piece of shit…"

Gohan nodded his head and watched Watzu raise fully to her feet. The skies were burning, but Ginyu was still alive, and still in that uber form. The dust cleared and revealed him hovering where the attacks hit, battered and bruised, but still quite alive and still powerful as all hell.

"What?!" Bejita raged, "How can he still be alive?! Surely we are more powerful then that!"

"Heh heh…" Slowly, Ginyu smirked. This form was incredible! Absolutely astounding! "Whatever the hell this form is, it's more powerful then all of you combined! HA! Who would have thought that a _reject _from _Bejita-sei_ would be so amazingly _powerful?!_"

"W-what is it…?!" Minagi gasped, eyes wide with terror, "I've never seen anything like this in my life!"

"Damn…after nearly getting _killed_, how can I not be strong enough to face it?!" Bejita cursed, eyes flashing angrily.

"This isn't good!" Gokou said helplessly.

"You fools are _doomed!_" Ginyu cackled, "Absolutely doomed!"

Like a flash, he was gone, and with another, he appeared. Grinning like a madman, Ginyu lashed out with his fist and struck Gokou right between the eyes, sending him falling backwards. He flashed behind Gokou and kicked him within the back, and appeared once more before Gokou and thrust his elbow hard into the Saiya-jins stomach, sending him crashing into the ground.

Before the others could react, Ginyu was on the move again. He sideswiped Bejita across the face, spun around and slammed both of his heels into Bejita's stomach, and then slammed the force of his feet into the same place. Bejita suffered a similar fate to Gokou.

Kuririn went to prepare another flash of light to stun Ginyu again, but he didn't have enough time. Ginyu knew the little monk was a crafty devil, and decided to take him out next. Grabbing onto one of Kuririn's legs, Ginyu jerked him into a rapid spin, and then threw him down towards the ground below.

About to fire off a chi charge, Ginyu felt something slash into his back. Angrily, he snapped his head around to see Minagi behind him, readying another sword strike. Glaring, his hand came out and grabbed onto her face, and quickly began to apply pressure. The glare quickly turned into a malevolent smirk, feeling her hands wrap around his wrist in an effort to pry him off. It felt like a baby was holding onto him.

"I'm going to pain the earth with your brains, child!" He cackled, continuing to apply pressure.

"MASENKO!!" Ginyu blinked and turned his head around, but all too late. A huge blast of glowing yellow energy struck him hard in the back, causing him to lose his grip upon Minagi's face and to stumble forward.

Gohan stood firmly upon the ground below, hands cupped. He scowled up at Ginyu and began to charge another attack. "MASENKO!!" He shouted again, firing another powerful blast of golden energy towards Ginyu.

Ginyu smirked and shot down towards the resilient young lad, and with a simple flick of his wrist, knocked the offending attack aside with great ease. Gohan gasped as he saw the blur of gold shoot towards him, and hardly had time to move out of the way as Ginyu planted his feet firmly upon his chest, creating a sizable crater in the process.

"Time to end this charade!" Ginyu cackled, leaping up into the air. Hovering above the charred earth below him, energy crackled between his fingertips, turning into a glowing sphere of green energy. "Say goodbye to this world and taste the pain of death! WAHAHAHAHA!"

The energy charge continued to grow larger and larger, so did his demonic smirk. This was perfect; the body that had limitless power, and to smite Fuiser's enemies so easily, so swiftly. There wasn't a damned thing they could do about it! And soon he'd blow them down into the depths of hell!

He didn't even see the attack coming. Suddenly, Ginyu found himself forced backwards, the head that was once his own buried into his abdomen, knocking him back. Smugly, he smirked, "Do you think that'll do anything to _this _body, you foolish-- eh??" Ginyu looked at his hands and noticed that the energy was pulsating and sparking beyond his control. "What?!"

"Eat tough love, dipshit." Was all Watzu said, dropping down to the ground.

"NO!!" Ginyu screamed, realizing all too late that the attack wasn't _meant _to defeat him, it was meant to cause him to lose control over the huge sphere of chi he was generating! And just as he predicted, the sphere suddenly exploded outwards, creating a massive dome of green energy, engulfing him completely. From the ground, they could hear his pain-filled scream of agony as the energy continued to expand for several more seconds. And with a flash, it fizzled out, leaving Ginyu very battered and torn. Groaning, he dropped out of the skies and slammed hard into the ground, his hair fading from golden to pink and his energy level dropping like a sack of bricks.

How could she not control her own powers…

~-~-~-~-~

Fuiser watched the battle grimly through the power of his Scouter. The chi of those in the distance continued to increase at a rapid speed, while those that belonged to his men were steadily dropping. Many of them vanished all-together, signifying that the worst had happened. This band of misfits seemed to be far more formidable then he had anticipated!

Whoever they were, they must be stopped. The sour expression upon Fusier's face didn't ease up in the slightest; in fact, his scowl only deepened. Bejita and Watzu…they were to be feared, and not a pair to be underestimated in the slightest. It would appear as if his men had.

Then, something strange happened.

Suddenly, the usually stable power-level of Watzu jumped off of the map. It rapidly increased into an amount that could only be categorized as "insane." Within a few seconds, the level raised so unbelievably high that it caused Fuiser's Scouter to explode against his face, causing him to flinch.

"Why must I be surrounded by IMBESELS?!" He raged, glaring in the direction of the battle. "If one wants to do things right, one has to do it _themselves_. Pathetic fools!"

And with that, Fuiser took off into the air, shooting towards the fight.

~-~-~-~-~

Gokou groaned loudly as he heard the explosion overhead, pushing himself up and out of the crater that had been created by his body. His entire form ached all over from the force of Ginyu's attack, it felt almost like he had been hit by a bus in the process. No wonder why that form brought a flicker of fear into Bejita's eyes! It was too powerful.

But, thankfully, Watzu's inability to control chi properly had paid off, and now Ginyu lay helpless upon the ground, his body sizzling. Gokou hobbled over towards Gohan, who had managed to make it up to his feet, though he was bleeding in several places.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Gokou asked.

"A-as well as I _can _be…" Gohan muttered, looking across the way towards Ginyu, who still remained flat on his face. "Did we win…?"

"Not yet," Gokou admitted darkly, walking over towards where Ginyu lay. "His energy signal is still giving out, but it's weak right now."

By the time they arrived, Bejita, Minagi and Watzu had surrounded the weakened Ginyu, while Kuririn glanced around. The other three they were fighting were no-where to be found right now, this caused him to become instantly suspicious, especially since his senses were clouded over with pain. He looked around for the trio of baddies, but to no avail. Sighing, he walked over towards the others.

"…I don't know where the others went…" Kuririn mused.

No one really listened to him, as they were all too busy watching Watzu pick up her old body and glare dangerously down at the heavily-bruised and bleeding face before her. "CHANGE ME BACK!!" She demanded, giving Ginyu a good shake.

"…Or what…?" He grimaced, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, "I don't think you have the _balls _to kill yourself, bitch…"

"_Try _me." Watzu raised one of her hands in a claw-like gesture, as it to rip her own brains out of the skull that Ginyu currently inhabited. However, she stopped as a blast of chi hit her square in the back, causing her to drop Ginyu and lurch forward. Growling, she snapped her head around just in time to see Zarbon swoop in and kick her hard in the chin, causing her to skid across the green grass below her body.

Zarbon shot forward and planted his feet firmly below Watzu's underarms and thrust her into the ground below, and promptly fired a powerful chi blast at her withered and stunned body.

Dodoria was not far behind Zarbon either, jumping into the fray and thrashing at the stunned warriors. His large, burly pink arms came crashing forward, moving in a cyclone and smacking Minagi and Gokou hard across each of their faces. Landing on the ground, he continued after Minagi, who was the most dangerous in his opinion, and kicked her into an outcropping of rocks.

Gokou had recovered from this punch and quickly shot after the pink monstrosity before he could do anything else to Minagi, cupping his hands together. "Kamehame…HA!!" He screamed, firing of a blast of his signature attack towards Dodoria. The blast hit the minion of Fuiser straight in the back, causing a sizable explosion and blowing most of the protective armor he wore clear away. Gokou shot towards Dodoria once more and kicked the stunned warrior in the sides, and continued to go after him.

Butta was still alive as well and mounted an attack towards the remaining trio of warriors, lashing out at Gohan and then Kuririn while they recovered from the surprise attack that they had sprung.

Ginyu carefully weighed his options. There were only a few warriors left on the field that he would dare to switch forms with, as his current attire was far too weak to do much right now. He could switch back into his own body, but what was the point of that? Ginyu had thoroughly trashed Watzu and now Zarbon was keeping her hands full at the moment. The two shrimps didn't appear to him much, either; and Minagi was too far away for him to get to her in time. That left Gokou and Bejita as possible options. Ginyu wasn't familiar with the other Saiya-jin (though that hair _did_ look awfully familiar), and he knew Bejita to be powerful.

Plus, he was thoroughly distracted by Butta at the moment.

"CHANGE FORM!" Ginyu shouted out, and within a flash of light, he and Beijta swapped bodies.

"…You have _got _to be kidding me!" Bejita's voice came from Watzu's body, frowning in his typical frown as he store at the oversized Amazon monkey woman's body. And to boot, he was completely weak right now! God damnit!

"WAHAHAHA!" Ginyu cackled from the much smaller form of Bejita, and promptly dashed over towards Kuririn and Gohan. The duo glanced at each other for a moment and exchanged a few words.

"You got any problems beating up Bejita?" Kuririn inquired towards the younger lad, noting that Gohan was steadily becoming taller then him.

"Nope," Gohan found himself grinning at the notion, "No problem at all!"

"YARG!" Ginyu charged at them, ready to beat the living tar out of the pair of shrimps.

But before he could get there, Kuririn and Gohan jumped into the air and readied their strikes. Forming similar cupped hands, the two of them performed the motions for the legendary Kamehameha wave. They moved their hands in perfect unison with each other, both of them in complete synchronization with one another.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!" Both voices of Kuririn and Gohan shouted at the same time, releasing dual beams of bright blue energy down towards the unsuspecting Ginyu, who was still recovering from his missed attack. He glanced up at them and the color drained from his face, his eyes wide in shock as he realized he couldn't escape.

Once again, Ginyu screamed loudly when the attack hit him dead on, the combined powers of two Kamehameha waves hit him dead on and created a rather impressive explosion. Kuririn and Gohan landed on the ground of either side of Ginyu as the dust cleared, holding their hands at the ready to release another strike of twin beams at their enemy.

"Damn you both!" Bejita raged from behind them, rushing forward as the dust cleared around his battered-and-bruised body, with Ginyu still trapped inside. "We need our bodies in top condition if we want to kill Fuiser!!"

"But you're not _in _it right now," Gohan said, totally not intimidated by Bejita at he moment, knowing full well that the body he was stuck in was too weak to do much damage, "So we might as well take care of Ginyu, right?"

"By the gods, I will _not _be stuck in this form until the end of time!!" Bejita screamed, clearly not pleased that he was stuck in a _woman's_ body, and a half-breed Saiya-jin for that matter! "You will stop this assault now before--"

"CHANGE FORM!"

"…Oh bother." Gohan moaned, watching a beam shoot from Ginyu towards the next unsuspecting host of his consciousness – Gokou. "Here we go again…"

Gokou, meanwhile, along with Minagi had managed to defeat and destroy Dodoria, quickly went to join the battle against Ginyu. Gokou, who was unsuspecting anyways, found a flash of light strike him and quickly discovered that he was now in Bejita's body, given how pain-filled and _tiny _it was.

"Oops…" Gokou said, looking at the white-gloved hands he now possessed, "…Now what?!"

"MWAHAHAHA!" Ginyu cackled, glad to have another strong body at his disposal. "Now you will feel the true force of my-- yipe!!"

Ginyu quickly found that multiple eyes were upon him. A glowing sword was pointed at his throat with Minagi's glowing eyes baring down at him; Kuririn and Gohan assumed the Kamehameha position towards him, and Gokou – still bewildered – pointed his hands towards Ginyu with a confused look upon his face. Bejita, still stuck in Watzu's body, also glared down at him.

"Err…don't shoot!" Ginyu pleaded, eyes wide as he realized that there wasn't much help to be in a newer, less wounded body if everyone was intending to hurt him so much. None of them seemed to care that he was in the body of one of their allies; they were all totally focused in defeating him.

"You better change us all back, Ginyu!" Bejita hissed loudly, "Or else there will be hell to pay!"

"Yo-you wouldn't try to kill this body, would you?!" Ginyu gasped, and received only cold glares in response. Well, not so much from Gokou, but he decided to just go along with everyone else in the end.

"Stop it, all of you!" Butta shouted from behind the group, pointing his good arm towards them. "Or I'll kill you all!"

"There are more of us and only one of you!" Kuririn shouted, "So _you _stop, or we'll kill _him!_"

"I'm faster then you bastards!" Butta retorted, "I'll get you before you can--"

Butta was knocked flat off of his feet as Zarbon was thrown at him, the two of them rolling together like a massive bowling ball and knocking a huge outcropping of trees and knocking them down. Watzu landed where they were and gave her allies a thumbs up, and then proceeded to head after the duo of misfit villains.

"Now…where were we?" Minagi pointed her sword back at Ginyu. Kuririn and Gohan slid back into their position, Bejita continued to glare at Ginyu, and Gokou…proceeded to look confused about the situation, but with his hands still pointed at Ginyu.

"Time to change us back, I believe," Bejita hissed, crossing his arms across Watzu's non-existent chest.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" Ginyu gave in, though for a moment he eyed Minagi. Yes, _she _would be excellent to-- he stopped short as he felt the heat of her energy blade pressed towards his neck.

"Don't even try it, buster." She threatened.

Sighing in defeat, Ginyu opened his mouth and directed his gaze towards Gokou. "CHANGE FORM!" And with a flash of light, switched bodies between himself and the confused Saiya-jin; looking over at Bejita, he followed suit and returned Bejita back to his original body, and was once again caught in Watzu's battered and broken form.

Damn, if only there was enough power to--

Suddenly, Ginyu's eyes went wide as he felt it. Something more, something _else_, locked deep within Watzu's body. Far more vast, far more complete and far more powerful then her golden form! What was it?! What secret lie within her breast?! Ginyu found himself smirking as he continued to dig deeper and deeper, trying to unlock that power.

Gohan gasped when he heard a ringing noise from behind him. His head snapped around and looked at one of the stones that used to be the Dragonballs of Namek. They were pulsating with energy! Not like the energy they produced when the dragon was summoned, but something else. Something much stronger and more frightening!

The others quickly caught on too as each of the seven Dragonballs began to flash and glow brightly, their forms in-sync with Ginyu's, which also began to glow and pulsate with a frightening power. The ground began to shake and tremble with the force of it, the skies quickly darkened and churned with an unholy power. The Dragonballs began to crackle and spark with energy, as of waiting, watching for a release of their power.

The air slowly became heavy as an unspeakable amount of energy began to build between all seven of the large spheres. It was so vast, so _unfathomable_ that it couldn't be comprehended by normal standards! Terror began to set into each and everyone that stood there. Just what was going on?!

Watzu jerked her head up, holding Zarbon by his ugly braid and her purple fist smeared with his blood, eyes wide with terror. "…No…"

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" Ginyu cackled, trying to find the key to unlocking this hidden strength, "SOON YOU ALL WILL TASTE TRUE FEAR! I will obtain her ultimate power and destroy everyone!! HAHAHAHA--"

_Or else it will repeat again. OR ELSE IT WILL REPEAT AGAIN. **OR ELSE IT WILL REPEAT AGAIN!!**_

"W-wha…what…what is this voice!?" Ginyu screamed, eyes darting around wildly as the energy quickly began to die down and disburse, "Why won't it shut up?! What will repeat again, _what?!_"

Watzu shot towards Ginyu and quickly grabbed him roughly by the shirt that she was wearing. Glaring down at him, she bared her teeth angrily and showed a dangerous expression upon her face.

"You better not _fucking _release that power!!" She screamed directly at his face, "Now you give me by body back you stupid sack of shit before I beat your _face _in with one of those fucking Dragonballs, do you hear me?!"

Ginyu, at this point, looked downright terrified. Not because of Watzu, oh no, but because of that _voice _that had started to chant in his head. From the unfathomable power that he had discovered, and how his mortal mind just couldn't _handle_ it. What he had seen in there, what that voice kept on screaming; it was absolutely terrifying. In fact, terrifying didn't even _begin_ to cover what he had felt in there, what he had seen.

It was enough to drive a person mad.

Ginyu was trembling within Watzu's grip, unable to do anything else. He store blankly at her, his eyes wide and frightened. Watzu realized that he had seen into the mouth of hell in there, and sneered down at him. At least he power he was raising had stopped…for the moment.

"Give me back my body _now_, jackass."

Ginyu's lips trembled as he tried to find his voice. It took him a few seconds before he finally had enough guts to say what was needed, "C-ch-cha..ch…ch-an…change…f-…for-…form…"

Watzu quickly found herself in her own body, and promptly punched Ginyu straight in the face, knocking him flat onto his back. Ginyu whimpered and began to mutter below his breath in a trembling, stuttering and cracking voice. "Or else it will repeat again" over and over. Whatever he had seen within the depths of Watzu's mind was terrifying, and it seemed to have killed whatever sanity he had before.

"Well, at least everyone's back to normal…" Gohan muttered, looking over with concern at Ginyu.

"We better off the lot of them before they become trouble again," Bejita informed, walking over towards Ginyu, who was still muttering under his breath. Not really caring what had happened inside of Watzu, he placed his foot firmly upon Ginyu's face and leaned down hard, shattering his skull and splattering his brain onto the grass below. He then proceeded to fire two blasts of chi towards the lingering Zarbon and Butta, blowing them to pieces.

Finally, they could relax for a while.

"Great…now we're hardly in the shape to fight Fuiser," Watzu muttered, plopping down onto the grass below. "Stupid Ginyu and hijacking my body, the dick."

"W-what happened to him, Watzu…?" Gohan asked nervously, looking over at the dead Ginyu and then over at Watzu again. "And with the Dragonballs…?"

"No fucking idea." Watzu muttered, flopping back so she laid against the grass, "Look, even I don't know the depths of my mind. He just went prodding where he wasn't wanted and went batshit crazy because of it. It's his own damn fault. Some places just shouldn't be touched." Gohan gulped and nodded his head in response. It made sense, maybe…but was there something else going on here that he didn't know, nor could understand about?

Minagi pressed her hand to her chin. Washuu said the same phrase that Watzu said sometimes, and shortly after she and Tenchi became wed she stopped saying it all together. And…there was something _else_ about her, something that Minagi couldn't put her finger on. Was that power that Ginyu discovered only the beginning? Did Washuu somehow find a similar source and fully awaken it? It let her to wonder…she would have to ask Washuu what was going on to get the full story.

The moment of peace was abruptly broken when everyone felt what they had dreaded fill their senses. Instantly, Watzu shot up from the ground and landed on her feet, her eyes looking towards the horizon.

And within a few moments, he was there.

Fuiser had arrived.


	12. Five Days

Authors Forward: This is kinda-sotra an interlude, though the beginning is fairly important. The middle portion is mostly filler, so just be aware of this. LOTS of exposition XD It picks back up again with the last page or so.

**Five Days**

"Look at the mess you have made," Fuiser's cold and dark voice echoed across the waste before him, hands folded casually behind his back, his eyes gazing at the charred and destroyed corpses of his bravest and brightest warriors, "You killed my men, you destroyed my ship, you stole my Dragonballs…and now you have killed my most trusted warriors. To feel your blood staining my hands will be the greatest form of victory I can ever imagine."

The others had not the time to even react much to Fuiser's presence, let alone the little speech he had given. He didn't really feel like holding anything back at this moment, so his supreme speed shot him forward and towards the group. His first target was Bejita, slamming him hard in the face, followed by Watzu, Gokou, Minagi, Kuririn and finally Gohan, knocking each of them away with the force of a thousand of Watzu's punches in her golden attire.

"Pity," Fuiser scoffed, landing behind Bejita, who was still soaring through the air, "You would've done so well in my army if you had only _obeyed_ me, Bejita." His tail snapped out and hit Bejita clear across the back, sending the Prince of the Saiya-jins through two sheer cliff-faces at the same time.

"And you, Wakkorette," Fuiser was behind Watzu now, his hand snapped out and caught her head between his fingers, lifting her above his head, "I had _such_ high hopes for you. You would've done well with me as my little pet. We surly would have ruled the cosmos together. But you betrayed me too, dear."

Watzu groaned and struggled against Fuiser's vice-grip upon her head, her hands trying to pry his tiny fingers from her skull, which was now throbbing in pain. She groaned loudly, and found that she didn't have the strength to fight against Fuiser, not after that chi blast exploded upon her while Captain Ginyu was in her body.

Slowly, Fuiser brought her closer to his face, "And you know what happens to people who betray me, Miss Wakkorette?" He whispered as he looked at her pain-filled face. "I kill them. It is the only way to destroy those who are disloyal to me. Now, I am willing to give you _one _more chance, little Wakkorette. Join me or die."

Watzu opened her eyes and spat in Fuiser's face, "I'd rather rot in hell, jackass!"

"…Pity." Fuiser tsked and continued to apply more pressure to Watzu's skull. He surly would have crushed it between his fingertips, if it not for the sudden burning sensation cutting into his flesh. Hissing in pain, he dropped Watzu onto the ground and jumped backwards, dodging a sword attack from Minagi. She slashed into the ground and jumped after him, slashing rabidly towards him.

"My my…" Fuiser found an amused grin upon his face, dodging her skillful attacks, "I had no idea that the legendary pirate, Ryoko had joined Wakkorette's band of misfits."

"For the last time…" Minagi raged, "I AM NOT RYOKO!!" Her sword snapped into a huge ball of burning chi, which she threw at Fuiser head-on. Fuiser tutted and smacked the sphere aside, watching it collide with a mountain and totally obliterate it.

"Well, whomever you are, you clearly do not know what you are dealing with." Fuiser lunged forward and slammed his knee hard into Minagi's gut, casting her aside easily.

"Ka…"

"Me…"

"Ha..."

"Me…"

A trio of voices called from three different directions around Fuiser; Gokou, Kuririn and Gohan prepared a trinity of attacks from three angles, each of them moving in perfect harmony with one another. "HA!!" All three of them screamed at once, releasing powerful blasts of blue energy, all converging together at one point, surrounding Fuiser. Their attacks hit head on and created a sizable explosion within its wake, though the trio of warriors remained firm in their positions. It was clear that Kuririn and Gohan were rapidly becoming exhausted due to their panting, while Gokou was still holding on well enough.

"Haha…" Fuiser's voice came from within the dust cloud, which quickly cleared and revealed him standing within a smoldering crater, completely untouched. "A pleasant trick, but not enough to bring me down."

"No way…!" Kuririn gasped in disbelief, "How could he have--?!"

"Fools," Fuiser casually walked up the crater and towards Gokou, "Hmm…you're a Saiya-jin too, are you not?" Gokou took a step back and slowly nodded his head, his face intense, "Ah, I figured as much. You look _just _like a Saiya-jin I knew, named Bardock, and of his eldest son, Raditzu, another under my charge. _You_ must be his youngest son, Kakaratto. Am I correct in this standing?"

"My name is Gokou now." Gokou found his tone dark and serious, "And I will have nothing to do with you, Fuiser!"

Fuiser sighed, "Tsk. Why must all Saiya-jins betray my trust?" About to ready another attack, Fuiser felt a blast of chi hit in him the back, causing him to turn aside.

Kuririn and Gohan lunged towards him, but were easily smacked aside with his tail, and he quickly turned his attention back to Gokou. He slammed the defiant Saiya-jin in the face, phased behind him and kicked him in the back, followed by a swift uppercut to his chin, and finally, slammed him into the ground with his feet.

"How easily you all fall, battered and broken by my Ginyus, before you defeated them in combat." He muttered, unimpressed with the show they were giving him.

"Not…m-much fun for you, is it…?" Watzu muttered from behind the smaller alien, causing him to turn around. She limped forward, one hand to her forehead. "It's like…beating the shit out of weak races…wh-where's the pleasure in that, huh?"

"If it means that defeating the likes of you and your band of misfits, then some fun should be sacrificed," Fuiser scoffed, not pleased with how Watzu was challenging him with words instead of with her fists.

"Oh…you've got plenty of fucking time to kick our asses all over the place," She found herself smirking despite the throbbing pain that split through her skull, "But where's the honor, the glory of killing betrayers when they're so fucking weak they can't even land a solid punch on you?"

"And what is it that you're proposing?"

Minagi rose from her spot and winced. Fuiser was as powerful as they said; not even Watzu's punches hurt that much when Ginyu had control over her body. She watched the scene before her and spotted Gohan and Kuririn mounting another attack, and raised a hand to stop them. Watzu was _up_ to something. Another deal, like the one she made with Bejita and the wishes? A last-ditch effort to buy them some more time? What was the point any more…?

"Give us some t-time…" Watzu muttered, not having enough strength to sound imposing, "A-a week in Galaxy Police time…to heal our wounds and come back stronger, to give you the joy of a challenge…in killing your pray…"

"And how will I know that you would not simply run away from me?"

"What's the fucking point?" Watzu chuckled, then winced again from the splitting pain I her head, "You know where to find us. There's no way we can run. B-besides…" She smirked again, "A Saiya-jin, no matter how thick the blood…can't turn down a fight against a stronger enemy."

Fuiser folded his arms across his chest and debated. True…it _would _be more pleasurable in killing them if they could actually put up a fight against him, and the revenge in tasting their blood upon his lips would be all the more sweeter. And Watzu did have a point; a Saiya-jin would never turn down a challenge, ever. Slowly, he smirked.

"Three days."

"Six."

"Four."

"Five days, final offer," Watzu said, eyeing Fuiser, "Or you face us now and have no pleasure in our deaths, douche."

"Agreed," Fuiser approached Watzu and held his hand out, "And as you know, Miss Wakkorette, I am a man of my word." She extended one hand and weakly shook his, "I will see you and your band of misfits within _five days_, at this location. Should you not show up, I will personally hunt you down and kill everyone and everything you and your friends have ever loved."

"…Yeah, we know." Watzu groaned. And without another word, Fuiser took off into the air and disappeared quickly over the horizon, back towards his ship. Hopefully he'd keep his end of the bargain.

"You…you just saved our asses…" Minagi breathed, joining Kuririn and Gohan, "But…what can we do in five days?"

"I…I have no fucking idea…" Watzu groaned, falling onto the ground.

"We could go to the room of Spirit and Time…" Gokou hobbled over towards them. During the arrangement, he had fetched Bejita and assisted the shorter, angrier warrior over towards them, despite his protests for help, "We can gain a full _years_ worth of training in a single day."

"Oh…you went there before didn't you?" Kuririn asked, looking up at Gokou. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. It's…really useful. I mean, we could do it but--"

"Then we will go to this room you speak of, Kakaratto!" Bejita hissed, though blood splattered from his mouth as he talked, "We will go there as soon as possible to become strong enough to defeat that bastard Fuiser!!"

"Err…that's the problem…" Gokou sighed, "Its back on Earth."

"And? Your point is?!"

"It took us five and a half days to get here!" Kuririn wailed, falling down onto the ground, "And that's only one-way! There's no way we can make it there in time, train, and then get back here before Fuiser finds out and hunts us down!!"

"What about your ship, Minagi?" Gohan asked.

"The only reason why Hinase was able to keep up with you guys was because I was following in Sonja-Ohki's hyperspace jumps," Minagi protested, "If I hadn't been in the wake of them, it would've taken me months to get here!"

"So there's no way…" Gohan sighed.

"E-even if we _could _make it back there in time," Gokou added on, "The room only allows for two people at a time. So if all of us train, that'll take three days alone! And if Piccolo and the others come to help us too--"

"But what is the point of planning for this damned room if we _can't get there in time_?!" Bejita raged, slamming his fist into the ground. "We are sitting _dogs _out here!! There isn't a proper way for _any _of us to recover in time _and _gain the power we need to defeat Fuiser! Damnit!!"

"Shit…I'm sorry, guys…" Watzu groaned, putting her hands over her face, "It was the only thing I could think of to save us a little time…"

All they could do was to wait…

~-~-~-~

"It's the only way they can gain the strength they need to defeat Fuiser…" A soft voice echoed through the darkness. Behind her back, she could feel the warmth of her elder sister, the softness of the hair brushing against the nape of her neck. Slowly, soft pink eyes closed as in thought, "They must get to the room of Spirit and Time and train, in order to save that world, and many others."

"I know, Tsunami," Came the more mature voice of the elder sister, "But, even though Sonja-Ohki is built for speed, she isn't fast enough."

"You could modify her for the time being." The younger sister, Tsunami said softly, "Doing so would only cause minor shifts in the Hyper Dimension; not enough for _her_ to notice."

"Yes," The elder sister responded, "But…"

"Please, Oneesan," Tsunami pleaded, opening her eyes and gazing into the murky blackness before her, "I _have _to alter the fabric of time and space within that room to allow _those three _to gain the power they need to defeat Fuiser!"

"Are you nuts?!" The elder sister shouted, turning around to stare down at Tsunami, green eyes wide, "Altering the fabric of space and time is _huge!_ That kind of power would send massive waves and quakes through the entire Hyper Dimension! Enough to alert _her _to our presence, to your presence! To alert her of our eldest sister's whereabouts!!" Her hands came out and took Tsunami's shoulders, holding them firmly, her face serious, "We _can't _let _her_ get a hold of our Oneesan! We can't risk it, the danger is far too immense if I let you alter the fabric of space and time!!"

"Please, Oneesan," Tsunami whispered, leaning against her bigger and stronger older sister, "Please. This is the only way for them to succeed. You _know _that Fusier's defeat will save everyone, and not just them, from their _dooms_. His evil is so great that it could very well threaten _our _existence too, if he is let to live."

"Tsunami-chan…" The elder sister whispered, closing her eyes tightly, "…You know what you're getting yourself into by doing this…"

"I know. But I can take care of myself, Oneesan," Tsunami whispered, embracing her elder sister warmly, "I've been hiding from _her_ for so long that even if the tremors caused will lead her straight to me, I will sleep within Sasami, within my tree. She cannot find me then."

The elder sister sighed and petted Tsunami's hair gently, "…Very well. Do what needs to be done then. I will go with them to make sure all is well, and to protect our eldest sister."

"…Thank you Oneesan…"

~-~-~-~-~

Bulma peeked her head out of the cave that she had been hiding in, finding the entire area surrounding it to be a total mess. She had hidden deep within the capsule home she had popped up, waiting for the explosions and tremors to stop, and when they finally did, she braved venturing out.

Everyone was battered and broken, and looking rather slum. She quickly scurried over towards them and arched an eyebrow.

"…What happened here?"

"…Long story short, one of the jackasses stole my body, went super, and beat the living snot out of everyone," Watzu groaned, her head still throbbing, "Then Fuiser showed up and proceeded to beat everyone up, before I broke a deal to save our sorry asses from being raped ten times over by the douche bag."

"We have five days to recover and train," Minagi informed, wincing again and rubbing her side, certain that some of her ribs were broken. "Not enough time to make it back to Earth…"

"W-wow…" Bulma looked around again and noted the remains of several of the men they mentioned, and nearly gagged at the sight of some of them. "D…do you think…h-he'll keep his word…?"

"Feh. We'll be lucky if he can wait _one _day before double-crossing us," Bejita grumbled, folding his arms across his chest, "And if we _run_, Fuiser will find us and kill us _anyway_. We're damned either way, _no thanks_ to you _idiots._"

"We did our best, Bejita!" Gokou retorted, "But in the end, we're _still _not strong enough…!"

"Please don't give up hope," Dende's tiny voice came from behind everyone, drawing their attention towards him. He held Sonja-Ohki within his arms, "There is a way, isn't there?"

Gokou sighed and looked down at the ground, "There is…but our home, Earth, is more then five days away! And that's where we _need _to go."

"Then go now while you still can," Dende informed, holding Sonja-Ohki up, "This creature has informed me that she feels stronger suddenly, as if the hands of a goddess are guiding her. But she has told me that she can only take _three _with her, or else this power won't last."

"Eh…?" Watzu sat up and looked at Sonja-Ohki, who hopped over towards her, "Sonja, you know you're not fast enough to--" She was cut off by several rapid meows from the fluffy cabbit, "…You…you think you can make it there and back in four days, round-trip? But why?" She leaned in and listened to the cabbit speak again, "…Heh…leave it to my sister to sense the danger and send you a temporary up-grade."

"What's going on?" Bulma inquired. Watzu slowly rose to her feet, though hissed in pain as another wave shot through her head.

"I don't know…but my sister seems to have sent an up-grade to Sonja-Ohki over her network," She informed, "Enough time to get us to Earth, train in that room, and get back here. But it's based on the amount of _people_ inside – any more then three she'll become too heavy and it won't work. Don't ask me _why_, my sister is insane and I don't know why she makes things so fucking difficult."

"So…so you think you can make it to Earth in time?" Gohan asked, eyes wide. Watzu shrugged and looked down at Sonja, then back up.

"We'll have to trust her."

"So…so who's going to come with you, Watzu?" Kuririn inquired.

"The strongest of us, I'd think." All eyes went to Gokou and Bejita at that point. "And I think it should be us three."

"You're damned _right _it better be me!" Bejita growled. Although he disapproved of Gokou coming, he knew full well that he was the other power-house of them. Watzu rolled her eyes and looked towards the others.

"Is that okay with you guys?" She asked, receiving nods from Kuririn, Gohan and Minagi.

"While you're away, we'll work on getting everyone evacuated and onto Hinase, just incase the worst happens," Minagi informed, smiling down at Dende, "If need be, I can move your people to someplace safer. But we'll only do that as a last resort, okay?" Dende nodded his head slowly.

"Alright. It's settled, then," Watzu said, reaching down and plucking Sonja-Ohki off of the ground and tossing her into the air, "Let's go."

And with a yowl, Sonja transformed into her ship form and transported Watzu, Gokou and Bejita onboard, and quickly took off into the skies.

"…I hope they can make it in time…" Bulma said wistfully, watching the form of Sonja vanish within the skies.

~-~-~-~-~

Sure enough, Sonja-Ohki's new power-up and done the trick. The trio arrived at Earth in a little over a days journey, complete with pre-plotted hyperspace jumps that Washuu had uploaded with the up-grade. Perhaps it was less of an up-grade and more of how the hyperspace jumps where planned; who knew the depths of Washuu's insanity and knowledge. They plotted a course straight for Kami's lookout, and Sonja-Ohki transported them down onto the tower, before transforming and landing beside Watzu.

The group was greeted by not only Kami-sama, but by Washuu herself.

"Quickly, there is not a moment to spare," Kami-sama informed, escorting the three towards the building he lived within, "You must enter into the room at once! Time is of the essence and any moment wasted is a moment Fuiser grows impatient."

"B-but…not all of us can fit in there at once!" Gokou protested, "You told me that only two at a time could enter into the room!"

"That has changed for this one time," Kami-sama explained upon the way, "Someone…some_thing_ has altered the fabric of space and time within the chamber, so all three of you may enter simultaneously. More over, you will have a _year and a half_ in there, instead of a single year. I do not know the depths of this being's power, but she has informed me not to fear and to trust in her, which I do."

"Her…?" Watzu asked, eyebrow raised.

"Look guys, everything you need will be in there, except for these," Washuu piped up and handed Watzu a trio of Hoi Poi capsules, "I put some of my hyper recovery tanks in these. I can't install them there for _obvious _reasons, but this should do. Use them wisely!"

"And how are we to know when the time has run out?!" Bejita demanded, glaring up at the much shorter and bustier woman who looked so similar to Watzu.

"This!" Washuu pulled a clock out of her pocket and handed it to the disgruntled Saiya-jin, "Once you get in there, hit the button and it'll count it down, right to the very second!"

"Good luck to the three of you. We will be waiting," Kami-sama said solemnly, opening the gates. Watzu looked to Gokou and then down at Bejita, and slowly the trio entered into the room, hearing the resounding bang of the doors closing behind them. "…I do hope she is right about this, Washuu."

Washuu flashed a re-assuring smile up at Kami-sama.

"She always is."

~-~-~-~-~

The only time they stopped their endless training was to eat and sleep. It had been over six months within the room of time and space, according to the clock that Washuu had given them. Gokou could feel his strength increase tremendously during this time, and knew that once the remaining year was completed, they would be powerful enough to stop Fuiser in his tracks. Hopefully.

For now, Gokou was taking a break from sparring to sit down and munch on some roast chicken that he found laying around from the other day. All of the endless training and sparring was horrible for his metabolism, and it was clear that it did the same for Watzu and Bejita as well. They needed to eat nearly constantly because of the intensity and focus of what they were doing, but thankfully the room had been filled with more then enough food to last the trio of Saiya-jins well beyond the year and a half they had within this room.

Otherwise, there wasn't much else to do in here. There was a little gateway with sleeping and eating quarters and storage for all of the food, and where they had set up Washuu's tanks – which proved invaluable during this excursion. The rest of the room was just a sprawling area of whiteness as far as the eye could see. And no matter how far or how long you ran, you could always see the gateway and would never get lost within this room.

Beyond, Gokou watched Bejita and Watzu spar together. He began to notice how intense those two had gotten with one another when it came to fighting, even more so then the rage-filled sparring they had done at first. Something else seemed to be fueling their aggression towards one another, and Gokou hadn't the foggiest as to what the hell it was at the time. It really wasn't any of his business, but he half-expected the pair to have ripped each other to shreds already. But somehow, they seemed to be at least tolerating each other, and it caused some confusion in Gokou.

Oh well.

Finishing off his little snack – and by little, he ate the whole _monster-sized_ chicken – Gokou rose up from his feet and rushed into the battle, eager to earn some more experience from the both of them.

~-~-~-~-~

A whole year had passed by now, and each of them could feel their power growing rapidly. While most of the time was spent honing fighting techniques, the trio knew the power they would gain if they were brought nearly to the point of death. Granted, it was no picnic, but they took turns every week to get the tar beaten out of them and recover in the tanks Washuu had given them. Food was starting to look a little on the grim side, but it wasn't anything they should worry about. Hopefully.

However, in the last few months, Gokou began to notice some…_strange _behaviors within Bejita and Watzu, especially with each other. Often, once the two started going at each other, there wasn't a lot to stop them; and Gokou did _not _want to get involved there. They would usually end up beating the snot out of each other before either of them gave in, and would retreat back and not-speak to one another. Plus, more times then he could count, Gokou would notice how close the two got to one another when it came to arguments, and he had no idea what was going on between them.

Really, it wasn't his place to know or question, but he was too curious for his own damn good.

Yawning, Gokou rose from his bed and stretched his arms over his head, having enjoyed a good sleep after practicing various chi techniques, including focusing on decreasing the time it took to gather energy for his Genki Dama. It had been his little pet project aside from sparring and training normally, knowing full well that if he could gather more energy faster, it would help against the upcoming battle against Fuiser.

Six more months…

Gokou glanced around him at the beds, remembering that Watzu was taking a nap too when he went down, and Kami-sama-knows what Bejita was doing during that time period. Watzu wasn't there right now, so he figured she was off to train again. Giving another yawn, he wandered out of the sleeping quarters and towards the main gateway, to cross over it into the dinning room and kitchen. He was starving! However, despite how loudly his stomach protested, Gokou turned his attention towards the empty whiteness of the room when he heard animalistic growling coming from that bleakness.

Gokou's eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and shock with what he saw out there. Instead of their usual routine of honing and polishing their skills and techniques learned over the years, Watzu and Bejita were going at each other like _animals_. Biting, clawing, grappling; it was almost horrifying to watch, and Gokou felt his growling stomach stop doing so and flip around a bit at the display.

This was past the point of when they usually stopped and went to recover. Both parties involved were bleeding profusely from multiple cuts and lacerations spread throughout their bodies, mostly from clawing or biting. And yet, despite splattering blood all over the pure white "floor" of the chamber, both of them just kept at it. In all of his years of studying martial arts and fighting bad guys, Gokou hadn't _quite _seen a display like this. And yet, despite the fact that he _really _didn't feel like he should've been observing this tribal display, he felt inclined to watch. Maybe it was his Saiya-jin blood, but something kept him standing there, gaping at the pair.

Although Bejita (and Gokou himself) were more then powerful enough to fight Watzu head-to-head, Gokou could see that Bejita was steadily losing whatever this…_battle _was about. Maybe he said something that really pissed Watzu off – probably about her breasts, Gokou noted, or perhaps her half-blood, as both were prime targets of Bejita's verbal attacks. The two of them got into arguments all the time, and they were usually so heated that Gokou quickly went the other way so as not to get involved. The entire thing with the chamber was boring for him and Watzu, he knew; it was probably getting to her.

Whatever it was, she seemed intent to kill Bejita, though…for some reason, Gokou felt that it wasn't the goal. Hopefully. If Bejita got too pulverized, he'd step in before they'd lose him. As much as he wasn't horribly found of Bejita's sour personality and his aggression, they _did _need him in the upcoming fight. Well, Gokou felt like he could relate better to Bejita now, though they weren't really "friends" per-say.

That's when something happened. Watzu suddenly got the upper hand in their brawl and pinned Bejita to the ground, holding his wrists firmly within her hands. She was growling angrily, her eyes flashing teal, though she did not change forms. For a few moments, Bejita struggled under her, squirmed and tried to fight back, but eventually he gave up. Slowly, he closed his eyes and sighed angrily, his body going lax within Watzu's grip. He turned his head to the left side and muttered something.

"…You win…"

What happened next sent chills down Gokou's spine as he continued to watch the display. Watzu, still in her animalistic rage, leaned down and sunk her teeth right into Bejita's neck, and all he did was wince slightly and remain motionless. They remained in that position for a few moments, and slowly Watzu lifted her head up, blood dripping from her mouth. Like Bejita, she cocked her head to the left side and he promptly leaned up and did the same to her, biting her neck. From that angle, Gokou could see he was also suckling on the wound, and figured that Watzu did as well.

Almost horrified, Gokou quickly hurried into the kitchen as he recalled a rather unpleasant memory, rubbing the right side of his neck. Back when he and Chichi got married, they had spent that first night at her father's house before setting off to an island-resort to the south. It was the first time they shared a bed together, and what happened next horrified him.

Somehow, his instincts came in just before they made love for the first time, and that display that Watzu and Bejita had done was _exactly _how he recalled it with Chichi. He bit the right side of her neck, almost instinctively, and remembered her screaming and withering below him. He suckled on the wound for a few moments and once that was done, he returned to his senses and store down in horror at his new wife, shocked that he had done so.

Thankfully, Chichi forgave him once the pain was gone, and he was so tender with her afterwards. Since that moment, he could almost…_feel_ her inside of him, her heart beating next to his. Since that moment, every second he spent away from her, dwelled on her became painful for him, and he ached to be with her again. Sure, Chichi was horribly overbearing, demanding, over-protective and even a touch psychotic at times, but Gokou still loved her and wanted to be with her as much as possible. Even now, thinking about it, it was painful to know he still had six months left in here, without her, and not knowing how long he would remain on Namek to defeat Fuiser once and for all.

Something clicked as he glanced back towards the doorway. Was what he just saw, the exact thing he did with Chichi, some kind of…Saiya-jin _mating _ritual…?

~-~-~-~-~

Gokou had to ask Watzu what had happened the following day, and when he got up he was shocked to find the pair of them _in the same bed_. It didn't _quite _make sense to him, especially after he kinda-sorta figured out what was going on, as he had always assumed that Watzu and Bejita loathed each other. Especially after how she nearly killed him before, and how the two continued to fight like a pair of scorpions.

Finally, after breakfast, he saw Watzu stay in the kitchen and doze slightly, while Bejita stalked off to train. Gokou decided it was best now to ask what was going on, especially since he wanted to know for himself.

"Say, Watzu…" He inquired, sitting down beside her at the table, "Can I ask you something?"

"…Eh…?" Watzu muttered groggily, opening her eyes in a daze at Gokou. For a moment, he looked at her face. She was still wounded form the fight yesterday, but it didn't seem to bother her. The bite marks against the right side of her neck had scabbed over nicely, and looking at them sent chills down his spine. Yawning, she rested her chin upon her hand, "Sorry about being so sleepy…_long _night. Whaddya want?"

Gokou didn't really want to imagine what had happened in the "long" night after he went to bed, "Er…A-about what happened to you guys yesterday…"

"Oh. _That_." Watzu muttered casually, yawning again, "Just the Saiya-jin mating ritual." Gokou oddly found himself flushed at that notion, and at how casually Watzu was treating it, especially since she did it with a man that she used to loathe beyond all meaning. Opening one of her eyes, she chuckled, "Look, don't seem so shocked, okay? This's been building since we ran into each other on Namek."

"Since _before _coming in here??" Gokou inquired, still somewhat flushed about it, "I thought you guys hated each other!"

"Meh…" Watzu muttered, closing her eyes again, "Hate can be interpreted in a few ways, including in love. I guess I hate to love the bastard, or love to hate him. Take your pick."

"Can I ask you something else…?" Gokou inquired, all-too-curious about this ritual, since he himself had no idea what was going on.

"Sure?" Watzu muttered, opening her eyes again to gaze at Gokou, "Look, Gokou, you don't need to _ask _me to ask a question. We're friends, alright? Just ask."

"Er…okay," Gokou glanced off to the side, somehow frightened if Bejita walked right in during this somewhat awkward conversation he was having with Watzu, "What _exactly _happened out there…?"

"Ah…" Watzu muttered, lowering her hand and resting it on the table, eyeing Gokou, "Right, no idea about Saiya-jin culture due to knocking your head on a rock as a kid." Yawning, she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms outwards, then let them fall slack against her sides. "Saiya-jins can be oddly romantic in their own quirky, angry way," She explained, "For one, once they bond with another, that emotion never leaves them and they will mate for life. It's really rare to find a Saiya-jin that cheats on his or her mate, well…except for some females. 'Cause females were so rare back then, females sometimes took on multiple mates, but they still bonded with each of 'em." Gokou nodded his head as Watzu continued.

"I don't know if you _could _call it 'love' in Earth-terms, or even Jurain or whatnot, but bonding is an emotional and almost psychic ritual that links their souls together," She yawned again, placing her elbows on the table and leaning on her palms, looking at the wall as she talked, "But the emotion is there. You become devoted to that individual, you'd protect them and keep 'em from doing stupid shit. You can feel their heart beating beside yours, feel what they're feeling, sense when they're in trouble, etcetera. It becomes almost _painful_ to be apart from them for any given amount of time, so a lot of Saiya-jins always spend a few weeks, sometimes a few months after off-world missions with their mates."

"I…I feel that with Chichi…" Gokou gasped, eyes wide with shock.

"I don't doubt that you do," Watzu chuckled, "But it's probably one-sided. Only those with Saiya-jin blood will feel the bond."

Gokou nodded his head, and glancing over his shoulder, leaned towards Watzu, "Do _you _feel that way with Bejita?"

Watzu laughed loudly at this, shaking her head at Gokou and then smirked, "Why the fuck _wouldn't_ I? I told you, I hate to love the dillweed and as much as I want to kick his sorry ass into next week, the desire to just _be _with him is about as strong."

This statement puzzled Gokou, as he was used to the traditional human terms of love and romance as opposed to the way Saiya-jin's terms of it.

Watzu seemed to pick up on this, "Gokou, you were raised like a _human_, so I don't expect you to make sense of this. You feel what you feel, just like I do. Despite what I was put through on Bejita-sei, I _was _raised in the culture of being a Saiya-jin, so that's why I view the term 'love' _differently_ then you would." She smirked slightly, "But, just because you were raised like a human doesn't mean your _instincts _aren't there. …I bet you bit her, didn't you?"

Gokou looked down at the table, sighing unhappily. He had pushed that memory from his mind, but every time he saw those scars it caused him to become uneasy – they were the main reason why Chichi always wore that scarf around her neck, to hide the scars. It shamed him to have done such a thing, he _should _have been able to control it, but he still felt guilty about doing it.

"Look, Gokou," Watzu continued, "Don't be upset because you bit Chichi. You were just doing what your _instincts_ as a _Saiya-jin_ told you to do. They're pretty powerful shit, man. You had your woman, and you had to _mark_ her so the whole world knows that she belongs to you! And that if anyone dares to even _touch _her, you will beat the living shit out of them, right?!"

And somehow, Gokou found himself chuckling. "I felt so bad for doing it afterwards, but…in that moment, that…that _is _what I felt..."

"And she doesn't hate or blame you for it, does she?" To this, Gokou shook his head and smiled at Watzu; it was small, faint, but he understood what she was saying now. It was beginning to make sense.

"No."

"See, you got no reason to worry!" Watzu patted him on the back, then slouched down in her chair, "But anyway…what you saw between veggie-brains and I was the actual _ritual_. Once bonded with a Saiya-jin, they lose all conscious thought and beat on each other. It's kinda scary, actually; I've been in your position before and seen it happen a few times. But now that I've felt it myself…I can understand why."

"Why is it, then?" Gokou asked.

"Your focus just becomes so tunneled down that all you can see is _them_, and the instincts just take over," Watzu explained, "You probably didn't do this with Chichi, because the desire comes from special pheromones that Saiya-jins produce during the rituals, which causes those in question to become completely feral. Because you had no pheromones to feed off of, you just skipped the ritual and went straight for the marking."

"Probably a good thing, too!" Gokou laughed, "I don't know _what _I would have done if I started attacking Chichi…she'd probably be so terrified of me that she'd just _leave…_" The feeling was unpleasant as his cheerful look changed to a more somber appearance. The notion of not having Chichi bothered him, and he quickly pushed it out of his mind.

"Yeah, good thing you didn't," Watzu commented, "I've seen what happens when a Saiya-jin loses a mate. It happened to Bejita's father the King of Bejita-sei, when his mate, Queen Letiace, was found murdered in one of the hallways of the palace." Watzu sighed, "I could hear the heart-breaking scream from where I was kept. It was the most god-awful sound you could ever imagine. As much as I hated him and the race, it broke my heart to hear it…" Watzu closed her eyes and sighed again, trying to forget he sound of that scream, "For _months_, the King wouldn't leave his quarters and hardly did anything worth shit. He made some really stupid decisions, too, like making a deal with Fuiser to take Bejita away to properly train him…and also sending your father on a suicide mission."

"My father…" Gokou gasped, "Did you know him?"

"Bardock?" Watzu laughed sadly, "He was probably the most noble man I've ever met. He was damn smart and had the balls of a high-ranking Saiya-jin. He figured out some serious shit too, at least, before I got myself exiled. 'S why they sent him on that mission, I don't know if he made it back or not. That's about the time I snapped, actually…"

"That man figured out what Fuiser was going to do," Bejita chimed in, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He slowly walked into the area and folded his arms across his chest, "He predicted that Fuiser would _destroy _the planet, but no one believed him. He also said that Fuiser was the one who killed my mother, due to the fact that she discovered that Fuiser was terrified of the _legend _of the Super Saiya-jin, and that one would be born soon."

"And didn't Fuiser tell you he destroyed Bejita-sei, Watzu?" Gokou asked, receiving a small nod in response, "Wow…my father could see the future…?"

"And yet no one believed him!" Bejita growled, "If perhaps my foolish Father would put aside his pride and _stupidity_ and believed that low-level warrior, then my people would still exist!"

"Now's not a good time for ranting, Bejita," Watzu groaned, rolling her eyes, "Don't forget I beat your sorry ass yesterday." She received a dangerous glare and a dark growl in response, but it promptly shut the cocky prince up. Sighing, she eyed Gokou and smirked, "Ah, it's nice that I can shove the dominate role in his face. Gets him to shut the fuck up for a few minutes." Bejita only scowled and turned on his heel, exiting the kitchen and going back out to train. "'Course, it's not going to work for much longer, heh."

"So that's what the ritual is for?" Gokou asked, watching Bejita leave and then looking back towards Watzu, "Dominance?"

"Yyeepp." Watzu yawned, stretching again, "Oh man…I think I need to catch a few more z's. Why don't you teach that punk a few lessons in manors in the mean-time?" Yawning once more, Watzu stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Gokou alone with his thoughts.

Gosh, Saiya-jin culture sure was _confusing_!

~-~-~-~-~

Washuu tapped her fingers impatiently against her elbow, her arms crossed as she and Kami-sama stood at the entrance way of the chamber. A full day had past, and according to the watch she wore on her wrist, they only had a few more minutes to exit the chamber, lest of all they get trapped in there forever.

"Patience, my friend," Kami-sama urged, looking down at the smaller woman, "They know when it will be time to leave. Surly, they are planning to get in every ounce of training they need to get."

"I've never been very good at _waiting_," Washuu admitted with a smirk, meeting Kami-sama's gaze, "I may not _act _it, but half of my blood is Saiya-jin too. It's just that my Jurain blood kinda takes control _most_ of the time."

"Ah…of course, you are Watzu's sister after all," Kami-sama chuckled, "Strange how you both have blood of opposing races within your veins…I wonder how that came about."

Washuu shrugged, "Not that I care. Sometimes things happen for a reason…and _why _are they taking so damn _long?!_" She groaned and checked the watch again, her fingers continuing to tap irritably against her folded arms. Kami-sama sighed and shook his head, looking at her again.

"Surely you cannot still be thinking of going with them?" He inquired, trying to take Washuu's mind off of counting down the minutes before they'd get stuck in there.

"I'm going no matter what," Washuu informed, still tapping her fingers, "Lets just say I can be as stubborn as Watzu, I guess it runs in the family."

"But what of your husband and your children?" Kami-sama inquired, looking down at Washuu, "I remember you informing me of the scare you just had with your youngest…don't you want to be by her side instead of going to face the monster waiting for them back on Namek?"

Washuu stopped tapping her fingers, her face gaining a pained look. Sighing, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Look, Kami-sama," She said in a serious tone, lifting her head up and opening her eyes again, gazing up at him, "Yamara is alright, my husband is with her right now. As much as I want to be with her, this is something I _have _to do. It's difficult to explain really, but…I fear that Watzu's presence may be sensed by a far greater foe then Fuiser. I _have _to protect her and keep her from the watchful eye of that _demon_. It isn't so much to face Fuiser, but to keep Watzu safe and away from _her._"

Kami-sama blinked his eyes a few times, not really sure what Washuu was getting at, his gaze darkened. "…'Her?'"

"…My youngest sister…" Washuu said in a mystic tone, her eyes distant and glossy.

About to open his mouth again, Kami-sama's attention snapped up towards the gates, watching them slowly open. On the other side, he saw Gokou, Bejita and Watzu walking out within the blue spandex training suits that had been provided for them within the chamber, exiting the room as the gates slowly closed behind them, just as Washuu's watch beeped, signifying that time had run out.

"It's about damn time!" She scolded, "Any longer and you'd be trapped in that vortex!"

"Well _excuse us_ for wanting to get every lick of training in before facing Fuiser!" Watzu barked back, "And what are you doing here, anyway?! Shouldn't you be back at home or something, shrimp?!"

"I'm coming with you guys." Washuu said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"_WHAT?!_" Watzu screamed, "Why in fuck's name are you coming with us?! It's too damn dangerous!"

"I'm your back-up plan," Washuu informed, not phased by her elder sister's anger, "Worst-come-to-worse, I can help kick his sorry ass all over the place. I _may _not be a Super Saiya-jin or anything special, but I know how to hold my own."

"Out of the question!!" Watzu yelled, "You are _not_ coming with us, you deranged porcupine!!"

"Oh I'm not?" Washuu smirked, "And whose deranged, you brutish Amazon monkey? I may have gotten the _breasts _in this family, but there ain't jack you can do about it, Watzu."

"I'LL KILL YOU FIRST WASHUU!!" Watzu raged, taking off after her smaller, younger twin sister, swinging kicks and punches towards her, only to have Washuu casually dodge.

"Wow, I think those to fight worse then you and Watzu do…" Gokou muttered to Bejita, only getting a snort in response.

"This is pointless," Bejita grumbled, "We have limited time to return to Namek and all _they _can do is argue about whether the one with the breasts will come or not."

Kami-sama sighed and poked Sonja-Ohki, "Just take her along." Sonja-Ohki nodded her head and then leapt up into the air, transforming into her ship mode. Gokou, Bejita, Watzu and Washuu all were transported inside. As soon as they were, Washuu side-stepped her brutish sister and watched Watzu crash right into the wall of her ship, sliding down it and landing on a heap on the floor.

"Looks like I'm coming anyway 3"

"D-damn you, Washuu…!" Watzu groaned.

"…This is going to be a fun trip…" Gokou laughed nervously, praying to Kami-sama that they didn't all end up dead before arriving on Namek.

~-~-~-~-~

"They are _late_." Fuiser stood within the place where his Ginyu Special Corps, as well as Zarbon and Dodoria, had been defeated. According to the watch he had set upon his ship to the standard Galaxy Police time, the five days have run out and it had nearly been twelve hours since the fact. It was growing readily impatient, wondering if that wench would hold her part of the bargain, or if he should just attack that ship in orbit above to help draw them out…?

Of course, Fuiser had a back-up plan too. He did not doubt the power those Saiya-jins could gain within this short time-span, and knew full well that they were of a race not to be underestimated. Watzu had never said anything in the bargain that he could call someone else in; and so Fuiser had contacted his father, King Cold, to come and pay a little visit to the planet Namek.

Fuiser could never be to careful. And if he was victorious, he would share the taste of victory with King Cold and find the Dragonballs all over again.

Oh, and of course, prepare this lovely little planet for sale.

But now, Fuiser's patience was rapidly diminishing as he continued to wait, seriously considering flying into space and destroying that hovering ship of Jurain design. Perhaps that would coax those bastards out of hiding. More over, it would delight him to properly punish the whelps for making him wait for so long--

Fuiser's eyebrow twitched as he turned his head behind him, seeing the figures of three individuals appear behind him. He had figured that the remainder would show up too; but oh well. They were the individuals in question that he wanted to slaughter the most.

Gokou.

Bejita.

And Watzu.

Each of them clad in the navy blue spandex training suits. To Fuiser, they looked the same; well, except Watzu's hair no longer touched her shoulders, but towards the middle of her back. As he could not sense chi, there was no way he would know what would happen next.

With a sneer, he turned to face them. "You're _late_," He hissed, "By twelve hours! And you know how I loathe--"

"Shut it, jackass," Watzu said, a confident smirk upon her lips, "You're in for one hell of a ride. Shall we show him, boys?"

"The taste of revenge for my people will be all-too sweet!" Bejita smirked.

"I'll make him pay for what he's done to this world!" Gokou added, glaring. Fuiser remained calm, his arms folded, waiting for them to make their move. Show him what? Defeat him how? Feh, these stupid Saiya-jins were delusional! To think that they could beat him!

That's when the air suddenly felt heavy. All three of them stood firmly upon the ground, fists clenched at their sides. Fuiser raised an eyebrow, noticing how energy began to spark around them; gold sparks. Slowly, his eyes began to widen as he saw their transformations appear before his eyes.

First, the golden aura burst up. Their hair – and tails, in the case of Bejita and Watzu – turned golden, floating upwards and standing on end. Eyes swirled in a whirlwind of teal, pupils vanishing. The combined force of their power-ups was enough to send massive shock-waves through the lad, pushing Fuiser back and nearly blowing him off of his feet.

Once finished, he continued to stare at them, shock across his face.

They had done it.

In five days that had done it.

"Super Saiya-jins…" Fuiser hissed, his eyes narrowing darkly at the trio.


	13. Trinity

Authors Note: Sorry for how long the chapter is! Its a lot of fighting, but a lot of exposition at the end. Man, I just keep going like this dont I? :\

**Trinity**

It was just how the legend had said.

Hair of gold, eyes as fierce as the churning seapower radiating from them, sending fear into straight into the hearts of their enemy.

The Legendary Super Saiya-jin.

And Fuiser was facing _three_ of them!

Unable to say anything or do anything besides gape at the trio of warriors before him, Fuiser had dropped his defenses, and was completely vulnerable to attack. Simultaneously, all three of them vanished before his eyes, disappearing completely from view, moving so quickly that he couldnt even see where they were.

That was until he saw Bejita appear before him, face twisted in calm anger, and felt the Saiya-jin Prince slam his fist right into Fuisers face.

The pain was enormous. It had been years _years!_ since Fuiser had felt such pain before! With that one strike, he was certain that his nose had been completely shattered, and probably a few teeth were jostled from their holding. As soon as that strike had hit him, everything began to move in slow motion for Fuiser, his body arching through the air and his hands slowly moving towards his bleeding face.

He felt another blow strike him in the back, once again by Bejita, who drove his knee straight into Fuisers spine. The blow landed so sharply and so quickly that he was surprised that he didnt lose all feeling within his legs, didnt feel his spine snap clear in half from the sheer force of the attack. All sense left him as pain course through his system. All Fuiser felt was himself be thrown up into the air, where he saw Bejita awaiting him there and clasped his hands together, bringing them down swiftly and sharply down into his abdomen.

Even the sound of the one who called himself Gokou charging an attack below him sounded as if it was in slow motion. The phrase Kamehameha came just moments before Fuiser could hit he ground. The blast hit him square in the back, engulfing his entire body in searing, burning pain all over, forcing him forwards.

But that wasnt the end of the attack, oh no. Bejita appeared above Fuiser again, several meters from where Gokous blast was forcing him. He held a single palm pointed

towards his once-master and smirked deviously. Big Bang Attack! A massive sphere of glowing blue energy formed before his palm, which shot away from it at a rapid speed. It hit Fuiser square in the chest and the two clashing energies from both full-blooded Saiya-jins created a massive explosion of energy, and Fuiser was caught right in it.

Fuiser couldnt even _remember _the last time he screamed in pain. The force of the two blasts colliding with each other and the massive explosion that followed was enough to send an agonizing scream from Fuisers lungs, loud enough to drown out the sound of the blast. All he could think of was the pain, and nothing less. As the blast continued to expand, Fuiser found himself trapped within it, unable to move or fall.

From the ground below, Watzu stood directly under Fuiser, her head cocked upwards and watching his form carefully from within the blast radius. Without even waiting for gravity to take over, she lifted her hands up and crossed her wrists, fingers splayed. Green chi glowed between them as she separated her hands and then thrust them upwards, towards Fuiser. Midori Energy Ken!

The balls of chi at her hands separated into ten bolts each, spreading out and encircling the combo-attack that Gokou and Bejita had so perfectly executed. By the time the blasts made it to where Fuiser was, the energy of the Kamehameha wave and the Big Bang had finally faded, but they were not content to let Fuiser be. The spheres that Watzu created suddenly shot towards Fuiser, and each one created a massive green explosion upon impact, each sphere hitting its mark.

Gokou shot off of the ground as soon as the attack hit Fuiser, cutting through the explosions as if they were nothing, lunging forward and ramming both of his fists against Fuisers chest, sending him upwards, further into the skies. Gokou shot after him and kicked Fuiser in the back, sending him even higher, and then rammed his head into Fuisers back as well, sending him even higher. For a few moments, Fuiser hovered there amongst the clouds of Namek, so filled with pain that he did not even realize what would happen next. Gokou shot towards him and his arms came out and wrapped around Fuiser as gravity began to take control, holding the smaller alien firmly. A golden aura exploded forth from Gokou as he increased the speed of their decent by nearly ten times, aiming Fuisers head directly towards the ground below.

It hardly took even a full second for Gokou to make the distance all the way, releasing Fuiser just inches from the ground, throwing the overlord of the I.P.T. directly into the ground. The sheer force of the attack created a massive explosion of dirt and rock. At the edge of the crater, the trio of Super Saiya-jins phased into being, each standing at a respective corner.

Green, Blue and Orange spheres of chi glowed between their fingers, charging for another attack against the battered Fuiser. Each member shouted loudly and released spheres of glowing energy down at the crater, right towards where Fuiser was still recovering from their rapid-fire attacks. They struck their mark and the trio phased away again, the combined force of their attacks creating an explosion large enough that it would make an atomic bomb turn green with envy.

The energy continued to expand and then it rapidly contracted, sending the skies ablaze with chi. Above the blast radius, forming a triangle around their adversary, the trio of Saiya-jins hovered and watched cautiously. Each one of their senses said that Fuiser was still alive down there, and awaited for his next move as the energy slowly died down.

ENOUGH! Bellowed Fuisers voice as the dust and smoke abruptly cleared away, holding his hands to his sides. Rage was burning fiercely within his eyes; his body, battered and broken. He bleed profusely from multiple gashes and lacerations across his skin; his skin was heavily charred and burned; his armor was completely destroyed and there were bruises all throughout his form. Even a potion of his tail had been destroyed I the process. Panting angrily, his eyes turned towards the skies where the three bastard Saiya-jins hovered, watching him with cool expressions.

Did you _honestly_ think that that could defeat _me_? Fuiser raged, his energy spiking abnormally, Ive had _enough_ of you and all of your kind! I will _exterminate _all of you right here and now! This planet shall be your _graves!_

Whats he talkin about? Gokou muttered, Were trashing him! Theres no way he can beat us!

Fuiser has other forms, Bejita informed, Far more powerful then _this_ one.

Gokou blinked, and looked down at Fuiser, I still say we have it in the bag! Why so glum?

Always better to be prepared, Kakaratto!

Lets do this before he has a chance to change! Watzu shouted, shooting down towards Fuiser, who still stood within the crater they had created. Bejita and Gokou quickly followed suit.

_FOOLS!_ Fuiser cackled as the three arcs of energy shot down towards him, Soon you will understand the _wrath _of my _final form!_

An explosion of energy burst out from around the tiny form of Fuiser, the sheer force of it enough to knock Gokou, Bejita and Watzu backwards, away from their target. However, given the brute strength of their new forms, they quickly righted themselves and continued to watch. In that instant, his energy signal increased in strength by tenno_twenty _times! Fuiser ignored the two forms in-between his current one and his final one, knowing full well that this was a battle not meant to be trifled with.

Shit! Watzu hissed, crossing her arms over her face to help prevent the dust and debris that were flying everywhere due to the power-up Fuiser was performing, I hope that training paid off--"

Fuiser clearly wasnt taking any chances with this battle. He lunged forward out of the dust his hyper transformation created, which had changed him from an ugly little bastard into an attractive, yet insanely dangerous monster. His first target was Watzu, slamming his first into her mouth and effectively shutting her the fuck up. He swung around performed a back-handed punch to her nose, then a swift upper-cut to her jaw, and finally thrashed his tail around and smacked her hard in the gut. As she was sent flying away from him, Fuiser charged a powerful blast of ruby-colored chi within his hands, firing the blast towards her.

Watzu gritted her teeth and managed to right herself, lashing her hand out and smacking the blast aside, and hissed in pain. Shitthat _hurt _like _fuck!_ What was once a cake walk for the three of them had quickly turned into a much more difficult battle. It only made her smirk slightly in anticipation of what was to come.

Fuiser shot after her again, but this time, Watzu was prepared. Quickly, she blocked his offending fist by crossing her arms, then swung her leg upward and kicked him square in the gut. Spinning rapidly, she aimed both of her feet towards Fuisers abdomen, but he caught her feet and began to swing her around in a circle, chucking her at one of the few remaining cliff-faces.

Fuiser snapped his head around just in time to catch a punch thrown by Gokou, his free hand lashing upwards and ramming hard into the Saiya-jins abdomen. Uncurling his fingers, he released a blast of chi at point-blank, engulfing the golden-haired man within the blast. Fuiser then released his hold on Gokous offending arm and fired another point-blank shot, creating another massive blast of chit hat sent Gokou flying straight towards another cliff-face. The bolt of chi exploded as soon as he hit it, creating a moderate-sized, yet intensely powerful explosion.

Smirking, Fuiser went to charge another chi attack, it was cut short when another massive sphere of burning blue energy struck him in the back and promptly exploded, sending him lurching forward. It was enough to stun him to feel Bejita kick him hard on the side of his head, and quickly followed with a harsh slam against his sides. Snapping his hand out again, Bejita fired another sphere of blue energy at his once-master.

Fuiser managed to snap around in time to catch the sphere of burning blue energy between his hands. Although his new form had intense power compared to his normal form, the force of Bejitas attack was still enough to give him some difficulties. Gritting his teeth, Fuiser managed to thrust it forward towards the Prince of the Saiya-jins.

Bejita store wide-eyed at the oncoming attack, so shocked that he hadnt the time to react. Just moments before the blast could hit him, Watzu teleported beside him and quickly warped down to the ground, the sphere continuing upwards and into the atmosphere.

I didnt _need_ your help, woman! Bejita hissed as Watzu let him go.

Like_ fuck_ you didnt! Watzu snapped back, turning her attention back towards Fuiser, shooting off of the ground and directly towards him. She twisted into a rapid spin and lashed out with her leg towards him, only to have the attack blocked. Watzu continued her relentless assault on the much smaller alien, throwing skilled punches and kicks in rapid succession, praying to Kami-sama that _one _of them would make contact.

Thankfully, Bejita got over his damned pride and appeared behind Fuiser, ramming his knee hard into Fuisers back. This opened him up for attack by Watzu, who slammed him forward with her fists, straight towards Bejita. The pair of them played a little game of ping-pong with the overlord of the I.P.T., knocking him back and forth with skilled punches and kicks. Finally, Bejita kicked Fuiser up into the air, who was quickly met with a massive blast of chi from Gokou, who had been charging it above them while they played their little game.

Just as the energy exploded around Fuiser, Gokou shot down and slammed both of his feet into Fuisers abdomen, sending him back down towards the duo directly below.

Bejita and Watzu released twin blasts of chi towards Fuiser, who had finally managed to right himself and dodge out of the way. One fist came slamming against Watzus face, while his foot lashed out and kicked Bejita hard in the jaw. As he watched them fall away, he released two spheres of ruby energy down at them, watching them spiral towards the pair and hit them both square in their chests, and smirked as he watched them continue to shoot them down towards the ground.

Once the forms of Bejita and Watzu hit the ground, the spheres of energy exploded with massive force, lighting up the skies with the brunt of their strength. But, he still had one more Saiya-jin to deal with

Gokou shot down towards Fuiser, charging spheres of energy between his gloved fingers. Just as Fuiser turned his head around to face him, Gokou slammed both of his hands together, right around Fuisers head. Quickly, he shot backwards as he watched the energy explode, and then moved back in. Fuiser was disoriented from the blast, but it still wasnt enough to bring him down all of the way. Gokou swiftly punched Fuiser square in the nose, delivered a quick upper-cut to his jaw and then went to kick him in his sides.

By then, Fuiser had managed to recover and grabbed onto Gokous ankle, throwing him down towards the ground. Creating another sphere of ruby chi, he threw it at the unsuspecting Hero. However, instead of being forced down by it, Gokou caught the blast.

_D-damn_.! He hissed, feeling the sheer force of the attack. He could feel the burning energy through the gloves he wore. It took all of his might to force it back upon Fuiser, who had enough sense and power to easily smack the sphere away, sending it into another mountain, hearing a resounding explosion once it struck. Gokou hovered there, panting heavily, his hands burning and aching from repelling the attack away. The strain was so intense that his hands were shaking.

You pathetic fools! Fuiser hissed darkly, his tail thrashing behind him, Did you honestly think you could defeat me in this form? Give it up! Not even your power as a Super Saiya-jin can stop me; not even with _three _of you facing me down!

We will _never _give in to you, Fuiser! Gokou shouted back between clenched teeth, Id _die_ before I let _you_ rule the universe!

That can be arranged Fuiser said smugly, lifting a hand above his head, preparing to charge another chi blast. Gokou caught wind of something and suddenly shot forward towards Fuiser, causing the powerful alien to arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

The other two were alive, for the most part, and had appeared behind Fuiser. From behind him, Watzu landed a powerful, bone-crushing kick while from the side Bejita kicked him as well. The force of their attacks lurched him forward right into Gokous fists. At the same time, the trio lashed their legs out and knocked Fuiser sky high, shooting after him.

Ughstupid little fools Fuiser groaned as he arched up into the skies, watching the trinity of golden auras blast towards him. Just as they were upon him, Fuiser righted himself and released a trio of glowing spheres of energy, which split into multiple ones, honing in on each of the Saiya-jins.

Watzus eyes widened in shock, T-thats my attack--! Was about all she got in before the spheres were upon them, each one creating sizable explosions and enough to knock them out of the skies and towards the ground.

Fuiser didnt waste any time. Phasing down towards them, he dealt multiple, powerful blows to each of his enemies in one smooth, fluid motion. Finally, he shot above them and pointed one hand at them, releasing a sizable sphere of glowing ruby energy. This time, it was Bejitas attack, only much more powerful; and with a maddening cackle, he released the sphere towards them.

Fuiser watched with a smug expression as the attack hit all three of them and rapidly threw them down towards the ground, and then watched with a demonic smirk as the blast created a massive explosion, completely devouring the mountain area where the Ginyus had been defeated.

But oh, that wasnt the end of it! Mimicking the motions of the Kamehameha wave, Fuiser released his own version of the attack down towards the still-expanding explosion of ruby energy. With sadistic glee, he saw the attack connect firmly with the exploding Big Bang, causing both attacks to create an even greater explosion of swirling energy.

Folding his arms across his chest, Fuiser was content to watch the attack collapse and create a smoldering crater within its wake, the green ocean of Namek flooding into the crevasse, slowly filling the abyss with water. He admired his work fondly; although it was no world-destroyer, he had learned their unique abilities well and made him far more powerful in-turn. After all, Fuiser had plans for this planet; the less scarred the darling was, the better the price.

Ah, no one in their right minds could have survived that attack--

_WHAT?_

A blast of golden energy erupted from the crater below, blasting a huge wave of water up and directly towards Fuiser. Bursting from the water came Watzu, scoring a powerful hit against Fuisers jaw; following her came Bejita, nailing him in the gut; and finally Gokou, who kicked him down towards the ground below.

Somehow, the trio of Saiya-jins had managed to survive somehow; perhaps they were stronger then he had originally thought! Their hair still blazing golden, their eyes still intense and focused; he had a right to fear them. Battered and broken, yes; but their fighting spirit was still as strong as ever!

Dont you ever _die?_ Fuiser screamed, his eyes full of rage. He was rapidly growing frustrated by this back-and-forth that they were doing, about how no matter hard he tried, those little bastards just wouldnt _die!_ Fuiser had one more trick up his sleeve, something he had _never _had to unleash before! A release of power that he was hoping to use against the Emperor of Jurai one daybut instead he was to use it against lowly Saiya-jins! It was infuriating, and he wanted to end this battle _now_.

Fuiser clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. Soon, those damned Super Saiya-jins would be the ones shaking in _fear!_ Soon, they would know the true force of his wrath! And he would exterminate the very last of the race, the very last of the _vermin_ within this one fell-swoop!

The lithe form and body that he had possessed prior suddenly began to bulk up. His power started to multiply rapidly, soon almost to the point of being unbelievably powerful. Fuiser wasnt going to waste any of this energy in the upcoming battle! He would kill them _here _and _now_ before the power that now flowed through his veins would vanish.

**_ILL CRUSH YOU!_** He screamed at the trio above him, and in a flash vanished. In less then a second, he appeared before Bejita and in one sweeping kick, thrust the smaller Saiya-jin warrior towards Gokou, causing the two to collide within the air. From his hands he released a powerful sphere of burning red chi, and as soon as it was let loose he focused his attention upon Watzu. Holding his other hand directly before her face, he created a similar sphere of chi and shot it at her, then quickly shot up into the skies.

Both of the spheres created massive explosions upon impact, but it didnt seem to stop either of them. Bejita came rushing forward through the blast, swinging his fists and his legs in a rapid fashion. Before, he wouldve struck Fuiser; but he effortlessly dodged them without much care within his eyes. Bored already, his hand snapped out and grabbed Bejitas wrist within it. Without any effort, Fuiser contracted his fingers around the slender joint and smirked when he heard the bone crushing with ease.

Bejita groaned in pain and tried to fight through it, swinging a leg towards Fuiser. This, too, was caught, and he began to make his move to snap that too, when he felt a sphere of chi hit him straight in the back. Releasing his hold on Bejita, Fuiser snapped around and pointed his palm at Gokou, firing off another blast at him, directly at his abdomen.

Watzu lunged towards Fuiser as well, hoping that her hard-hitting fists would meet their mark. Fuiser ducked under them and slammed his elbow into her gut, causing a spray of blood to squirt out from her mouth. He quickly followed up by a sideswipe to her ribs, hearing a few of them crack resound under the force, and thrust her down towards the ground.

Fuiser shot after her and buried both of his feet firmly within her stomach, thrusting her towards a mountain that still floated within the sea, slamming her through it and into another mountain expansion. Thrusting his hand out, he released a sphere of chi towards the mountain, watching the blast completely destroy the mountain in question.

Bejita, despite having a shattered wrist, was still going. He fired off another blast of chi at Fuiser, who easily swatted it aside, smirking.

You really have no idea how much _pleasure _it gives me to be defeating the legendary power of the Super Saiya-jin so_ easily!_ Fuiser cackled, shooting forward and delivering a powerful head butt straight into Bejitas abdomen.

No idea at all

Mama, we have to do _something!_ Minagis panicked voice cried out.

From within Hinase, Minagis ship, the remainder of the warriors watched the battle with grim faces. Ever since Fuiser unleashed the remainder of his power, the battle had not been going well. The beautiful fields surrounding the base area where the fight started had been completely destroyed at this point. Fuiser was batting the trio of Saiya-jins around like toys.

Theyre going to get _killed _at this rate! Minagi continued again, looking down at her mother and creator.

I cant let my father die again! Gohan chimed in, still nursing his wounds from the battle five days ago, I _have_ to help him!

Please, Mama!

Hush, both of you, Washuu said calmly, her arms folded and her eyes staring intently at the monitor before them, If either of you go out into that battle, youll both end up _dead_. Neither of you are strong enough to go out into the battle. Fuiser would slaughter you within a heartbeat; youd be dead and gone before you could be of much help.

_Ryoko_ could do it! Minagi gasped, and only received a cold stare from Washuu in response.

Minagi-chan, you are my darling little girl, you know that, right? Washuu said softly, receiving a soft nod in response, But I didnt have _any _hand in your creation. You have my blood, yes, but your master Yakage was the one who made you. You werent created the way Ryoko was created; she was created to house those three gems of mine and gain great power. You cant do that. Minagi blinked her eyes and hung her head. Although your sword is immensely powerful, perhaps on-par with the Tenchiken, but Ryoko can generate Light Hawk Wings. _That _is why you cant go down there, Minagi. Youre just not strong enough

Light Hawk Wings? Gohan inquired, Miss Minagiyou said people could make them, right?

II-Iy-yes, I did, but--"

Dont worry about it, Minagi, Washuu said, They were bound to find out sooner or later

Whats going on? Bulma demanded, That girl that drinks all the time can make them? TELL ME!

Sighing, Washuu looked back to the battle, then back to the group, turning around fully. Light Hawk Wings are the sole reason why Fuiser hasnt taken over the entire galaxy, She informed, her voice serious and mature for once, Before, only the Royal Trees could generate thembut some _others _have been able to; almost all of them connected to the Royalty of Jurai in some way. My daughter and creation, I suppose - Ryoko, was made to harness the energy of three gems I was found with as a small child, wandering a planet without any memory of who I was. They seem to have a connection to Jurai, as they were able to create Light Hawk Wings. I gave her the unique ability to harness this force and make them herself, as long as she has all three. And they are currently in her possession.

So one of them _was _on Earth! Kuririn exclaimed, and was about to say something else when Bulma cut him off.

So who are the others? Minagi said there was more then one!

Sheesh, arent _you _nosy? Washuu muttered sarcastically, One of them is Sasami; but dont ask her to show it, because she hates to fight. The reason _why _she has them is when Ryoko was possessed by a former, insane student of mine, Kagato, attacked Jurai. Sasami, as a young child, fell during one of these attacks in the chamber where the Royal Trees grow. She died. But one of the trees, the first tree, Tsunami, was beside her and assimilated with her. Because Tsunami is the source of power within Jurai, she can generate _ten _of them. She is the strongest tree, and because she and Sasami are slowly coming to the point where their souls are one, she will fully gain Tsunamis powers too.

Thats right Gohan blinked, amazed, Minagi said that Jurais ships are made of trees that have souls

Yep, Washuu continued, Andthe other being who can create them is my husband, Tenchi.

WWHHAATT? Bulma shrieked, That plain guy? _HE _can make them?

Washuu grimaced with the shrieking, and gave a small shrug, Its not like hes going to go showing them off to the world. Frankly, hed rather _remain_ inconspicuous. Im only telling you guys because youre bound to find out sooner-or later. As to why Sighing, she looked at Minagi, who gave a small nod of her head, and then Washuu fixated her attention back at the group, The reason why he wants to remain as low-key as possible is because hes not _just _Masaki TenchiHe is actually Masaki Tenchi Jurai, Crown Prince to the Jurian Throne.

Bulmas _face _just about fell off right then and there. The silence from Kuririn and Gohan was only stunned as they store up at Washuu with wide, beady eyes.

Hes also a master swordsmen and his blade, the Tenchiken shares his name. She added.

THEN WHY ISNT HE HERE INSTEAD OF YOU? Bulma raged, looming dangerously over Washuu, her eyes filled with anger and disgust. The shorter woman store casually up at Bulma, her eyes dark.

As I said, Tenchi wants to _remain _inconspicuous, Bulma, She muttered, He is perhaps the most-guarded secret within Jurai. Sure, the public knows who he is and all, but he and I have decided to remain on Earth until our children have grown. He wants a normal life for them, as do I. It was how Tenchi was _raised_. But, in no-doubt Fuiser would know who he is in a heartbeat; his presence here would only aggravate the situation. Besides, my youngest just got over being ill, and he wanted to stay with her.

Thenwhy _are _you here, Miss Washuu? Gohan inquired.

Silently, Washuu turned her gaze back towards the monitor, her face grim.

Ill force my hand if I need tobut I sense something _else_ is coming

Gohan cocked his head, What?

Washuus gaze shifted slightly, her lips quivering slightly. Slowly, she pursed them and regained her composure.

The waves of space and timetheyre _shifting_

The entire world seemed to be collapsing around them.

_Nothing _that Gokou, Bejita or Watzu could do, not even in their super forms, could hinder Fuiser at his full force. Each effort they made to try to stop him ended up being wasted, and another portion of the once-beautiful planet would be destroyed in the process.

But, Watzu had noticed something; with each attack, Fuiser became slightly weaker. It wasnt hugely significant, but it was there. But, she doubted highly that they would last long enough to wear him down to the point of being able to be beaten. There wasnt much they could do at this pointbut she wasnt about to give up, and neither where Gokou or Bejita.

Slowly but surly, Fuiser was wearing them down, one by one. Watzu could feel her body ache all over from the repeated blows dealt to her; her skin burning from the fact that Fuiser went ballistic with the energy attacks, spamming them as much as his physical attacks. Her stamina was rapidly decreasing, and she could feel herself starting to lose focus and feel herself weakening. It wouldnt take much more abuse before shed be forced out of her Super form. Gokou was fairing quite a bit better then her, and Bejita was doing alright. Damn her lack of stamina!

Staring at Bejitas attempt to fight Fuiser, Watzu remembered something about her battle against the Prince on Earth. Gokou had this powerful attack that _nearly _got Bejita; and something else had been honing during their training within the room of Spirit and Time. Gasping, she looked over towards him and made a gesture with hands, holding them at the sides of her face.

Gokou got it instantly, raising his hands up and shouting Fist of the Sun! the blinding flash stunning Fuiser for a few moments. Watzu grabbed Bejita by his good wrist and shot down towards the charred earth, Gokou following suit.

Another one of your plans? Bejita demanded in a hushed tone. Watzu nodded slowly.

Gokoudo you think you can pull off a Genki Dama? She asked. Gokou paused and looked around.

I-I dont know if theres enough _life force_ in this planet to do it He murmured, But I can try

Get to someplace safe and _do it_, Watzu instructed, Before Fuiser can see again. Bejita and I will distract him!

Are you insane--" Bejita started.

Remember what that did to you on Earth? _That _shut Bejita up. He snorted and shot back up into the air, Watzu following suit. She watched as Gokou snuck off and found a crevasse, the shadow hiding his form fairly well as he calmed the golden aura surrounding him down. Good, now all they needed to do was keep Fuiser _away _from there while Gokou worked on his attack!

Damn you cretins! Fuiser raged, his eyesight slowly returning. It wasnt strong enough to make him see clearly; and the first thing he saw was a blinding streak of gold arch towards him and slammed a fist into his stomach. Someone else came in and kicked him in the head, then fired off a blast of blue energy, which quickly engulfed him.

With a growl, Fuiser snapped his arms outwards and disbursed the explosion, his eyesight fully coming back to him. Those bastards just wouldnt stay _down_ anymore! Growling, he thrust his arm out and hit Bejita clear in the face, followed by a sharp kick to Watzus stomach. And yet, they still kept coming, swinging their fists and kicking their legs, never once relenting, despite how battered and torn their bodies where.

Gokou, meanwhile, was glad that he had focused a lot on reducing the time it took to fully-charge the Genki Dama. It hardly took him any time at all to gather the life force from Namekonly to discover that it just wasnt enough. Damn! If only he had some more energy, theyd be able to _defeat _Fuiser, once and for all!

Gokou closed his eyes and focused, trying to find another source. Thats when something struck him, like lightning; an energy that felt so similar to when Ginyu tried unlocking Watzus power, only to go mad from it. It was frightening, and in his minds eye he saw a circle of women one in the front, two at the sides, and one behind as soft silhouettes against a starry background. Well, except the one on his left; he could see her outline, see her figure, see her color, her face, and her gown. Her hand snapped out and pointed itself towards him, and floating around them were twelve blades of glowing energy. Suddenly, Gokou felt the strength of the Genki Dama increase tremendously, so much that it nearly made his legs give out with the force.

As he squinted, he thought he could make out the figure that smiled at him.

A-are you?

_Lets keep this our little secret, Gokou._ The voice of the figure said in his head with a soft chuckle, and the image quickly vanished.

And slowly, Gokou opened his eyes, the huge sphere of white chi burning firmly within his hands.

Watzu managed to flip herself around after Fuisers last attack, her feet landing against the face of a mountain. Bejita was facing that monster alone now, and she hardly had the energy to go back up there. It wouldnt be long until her hair would return to normal, and she feared that Bejita was the same.

Thats when it happened. She felt something strike her to the very core, right through her heart. It suddenly started to race as she looked up in horror, watching Fuiser smack Bejita down and into a mountain. Bejita slid down the face of it, his hair quickly losing its golden quality and returning to its usual black color. Fuiser smirked deviously and charged the mirror to Bejitas Big Bang Attack, the sphere of glowing ruby energy rapidly growing and then firing towards the downed Prince of the Saiya-jins.

_No!_

Watzu found the strength within her to shoot off of the mountain she had landed upon, racing towards him. BEJITA!

Her shoulder hit his smaller form head on, knocking him off of the cliff he had been imbedded into and towards the ground. It jostled Bejita out of his daze, his eyes snapping up towards her and widening, just in time to see the blast hit her head on, and for the attack to explode all around her.

When the light died down, Watzu fell down from the blast range and towards the ground. The golden color of her hair faded, replacing it with bright pink. She was nearly unconscious, her body broken and bleeding all over. Although she wasnt dead, she was damn near close to it, and the impact of the ground surly would finish the job. All Fuiser did was smirk within his victory.

_Shit!_ Bejita growled and shot down after Watzu, managing to catch her just before she hit the ground, and landing firmly upon it, and set her down, You _idiot!_ He spat, glaring down at her face, yet unable to look away from it.

At leastyoure okay Watzu groaned, then the blackness of unconsciousness quickly sunk in. Bejita growled angrily but kept his arms firm around her shoulders, snapping his head back up to Fuiser.

Aww, how sweet Fuiser smirked, The two little Saiya-jins have overcome their hatred and found _love!_ Good- you two can join each other in hell! He charged another attack, ready to send them both to the abyss.

Fuiser was totally unprepared for what happened next.

Gokou hurled the super-charged Genki Dama straight for Fuisers back, the blast causing a massive explosion of burning white energy so powerful that it made all of Fuisers attacks seem like pistol shots next to an atomic bomb in comparison. The result was glorious; the energy quickly expanding and releasing bolts of white lighting everywhere, and the agonizing scream that came from within the dome of pure life energy. Gokou regained his breath from the force of it, and quickly went down to Bejita and Watzu.

I-is she alright? He asked, panicked and worried. Bejita snorted angrily.

The_ fool _will live. Came his course response. Gokou was taken aback by how_unconcerned _Bejita was about the well-being of Watzu, but recalled her saying that the way Saiya-jins perceived adoration was quite a bit different then what he saw it as. Then againGokou took a second look at the expression on Bejitas face and noticed that, despite the deep glare upon his features, Gokou recognized concern in Bejitas eyes. Maybe there was more to it

We need to get her up to Minagis ship! Gokou shouted, glancing over his shoulder, watching the brilliant light of the Genki Dama slowly beginning to die out, his brows furrowed. The energy emitted by the attack was numbing his senses, so he had no idea if Fuiser was still alive or busy catching a bus down to hell right at this very moment. _Not that hell was too bad to begin with_ Gokou mused, recalling when he ended up getting stuck down there on his way to Kaios planet.

When the power finally died and the smoke cleared, a smoldering crater rested within the center of the continent they happened to be fighting on. Gokous eyes narrowed as he focused his senses towards the crater.

His eyes widened in shock.

I-it cant be He muttered, drawing Bejitas attention towards the crater as well.

One torn, bloody white hand came out from the bottom, and slowly, Fuiser pulled himself from the smoldering crevasse, falling onto the ground. His eyes were burning with nothing but pure rage as he slowly rose up to his feet. The power he had before had been knocked away, and he was severely weakened, but it wasnt enough to kill him. He panted angrily, his fists slowly clenching.

How could he _possibly _have survived? Bejita raged, quickly falling into a defensive position over Watzu, who still remained unconscious.

Bejita, get back to the ship! Gokou ordered, Im the only one still able to keep this form! Just save yourself, and Watzu!

I will _not _run-away, Kakaratto! Bejita shouted.

Im not going to argue with you on this one! Gokou glanced back at the shorter Saiya-jin, his face twisted into a dangerous glare, Just--" His words caught dead in his mouth and his eyes went wide, quickly snapping his head around towards where Fuiser stood.

Slowly lowering down from the skies came a towering giant, clearly of the same race as Fuiser. It was clear, just by feeling his aura that this newcomer was even _stronger _then Fuiser was.

It appears I have arrived just in the nick of time, my son, The newcomer said, his arms crossed across his chest.

Just in time to watch me destroy the Saiya-jin race once and for all, father!

Whwho? Gokou demanded, quickly sliding into a defensive position before Bejita and Watzu.

King Cold Bejita seethed, his form trembling and quaking with pure anger.

AhI see one of them has achieved the form you so feared, The newcomer, King Cold, smirked, And I see some curious individuals behind himwhy, if it isnt Prince Bejita and the mutt Wakkorette! How _fascinating_. Still unable to defeat you, were they Fuiser?

Of course, father, Fuiser smirked as well, Even with their ultimate attack, I still live! And soon I will send them all to their _tombs_ with your help!

You_BASTARD!_ Gokou gasped as he heard Bejita scream behind him, seeing the enraged Saiya-jin shoot forward and aim towards the father of Fuiser, fists drawn.

Bejita, _dont!_ Gokou shouted after him, Hes too strong for you! But it was too late. In horror, he saw King Cold released a powerful blast of violet-colored chi towards Bejita, and even at his top speed, Gokou wouldnt be able to make it in time! _Damn_!

Bejita saw it coming and halted in his attack, skidding to a stop and slowly beginning to raise his arms to block the wave of chi. King Colds face twisted into a sadistic smirk, his son mimicking the expression, awaiting to hear Bejitas pain-filled scream as the energy would tear through that tiny body of his.

The blast collided and released a powerful blast of energy. Gokou stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with terror. As much as he wasnt a friend to Bejita, he couldnt _believe _that he just let him get killed like that! No! Bejita!

And so ends the Saiya-jin Prince Fuiser chuckled, then stopped in mid laugh, his eyes going wide and dropping his arms to his sides. _WHAT?_

Bejita slowly opened his eyes and found that he was not in the afterlife in the end. Slowly, he lowered his arms and saw the figure of a woman with dark red hair cut in loose layers at the nape of her neck; adorned on her was a navy blue vest with the symbol for Capsule Corporation emblazed upon it. Elaborate flame-colored tattoos spiraled up her forearms, and on her legs she wore leather pants with navy blue chaps at her knees, with similar flame designs on them. A furry, dark redish-brown tail twitched behind her.

But what was startling was what hovered _before_ her.

L-Light Hawk Wings? King Cold gasped, his eyes, similar to his sons, were wide with terror.

The youth glared over at them with bright red eyes, her fists clenched and her torso adorned with a form-fitting red top. Before her hovered three bands of glowing light Gokou noted that they were the same ones he saw in the vision while charging the Genki Dama and _thats _when he realized

H-her power! He gasped, Its immense! It was far beyond what they had ever felt before! It was so powerful that it seemed like she could crush King Cold just by hitting him with her tail! Waita _tail_? She was a _Saiya-jin_? But how?

A figure appeared beside her, this time of a young man with thin pale purple hair, cropped at his earlobes. He, too, wore a jacket with the Capsule Corporation insignia emblazed upon it, and strapped to his back rested a broadsword. He, too, possessed a tail, and power far beyond that of Fuiser and King Cold.

Thanks for stepping in, Yamara, The young man said, I wouldnt have made it in time otherwise.

Not a problem, Trunks, The young woman replied, I know you cant teleport. Looks like we just arrived in the nick of time.

My mothers timing was impeccable. She had it down to the second, The boy responded.

Something went wrong, though, The young woman sighed, and as she did the Light Hawk Wings vanished into flecks of light before her, I guess even Bulmas science is no match for the stream of time and space

Who the devil are you? Fuiser demanded, pointing to the duo, his face twisted in anger and frustration.

Gokou was about to ask who these strange people were as well, but suddenly found himself warped to a cliff-face just to the north of where they were fighting. Blinking, he turned his head around, he saw Washuu, Minagi, Kuririn, Gohan and Bulma standing there, as well as Watzu and Bejita.

What? He asked, quickly glancing back down towards the quartet still left on the ground.

I figured it would be best to view this battle from this location, Washuu informed, Im sure you can sense how powerful those two are. It might get a little hairy down-there, and you and Bejita are in no condition to stick around and get in the way. Gokous face gained a stern intensity as he nodded his head, not willing to drop out of his Super form just yet. Minagi, tell Hinase to warp Watzu into the recovery center. She needs urgent care. Minagi gave a nod of her head, and in a flash, she and Watzu vanished. Minagi appeared a few moments later, and gave a soft nod towards Washuu, as if to say that Watzu was now being taken care of.

Daddy, are you alright? Gohan asked, tugging on his fathers pants. He received a slight smile from Gokou in response, though his face returned to being tense and serious.

Finenothing a little rest cant fix Just who were those two? Where did they come from? Where they _really _Saiya-jins? If sowho were they related to?

Do you think theyre here to help? Kuririn asked nervously.

I dont know Gokou admitted, But theyre very powerful. I hope theyre on our side

Well, the girl saved Bejita, didnt she? Gohan asked.

She did, but we dont know why Gokou added, receiving a small nod from his son.

AND That girl made LIGHT HAWK WINGS! Bulma pointed out, ecstatic that she got to see them. However, she paused at this notion and glanced towards Washuu, Sayhow come _she _can make them? I thought you said only Ryoko, Sasami and Tenchi could do that She turned her eyes towards the shorter scientist, as if to find answers there. Washuu?

Washuu remained silent, her arms crossed and her eyes intently watching the upcoming battle before them.

Who the devil are you? Fuiser demanded of the two youths, pointing at them.

Devil, huh? The red-head, Yamara, snorted, Not too far off the ball with that remark, Fuiser.

How do you know who I am!

Bounty hunters, perhaps? King Cold suggested to his son.

Who can summon Light Hawk Wings? Fuiser retorted angrily up at King Cold, snapping his attention back towards the two youths before him. I dont buy it! Some kind of Jurain spies, come to assassinate me I bet!

The boy, Trunks, chuckled, Well, theyre _kind of _hitting the mark with that.

Oh, so you want to give them credit, huh? Yamara chuckled, Technically, we werent sent _by _Jurai. Hell, Trunks here isnt even _from _Jurai. But I am.

So you are bounty hunters? King Cold scoffed.

Not exactly Trunks smirked.

Yamara, sighed and cocked her head up towards Trunks. I suppose we should show them why were here, huh? Trunks gave a nod of his head.

Yeah, Im getting _sick _of their _yakking._

Oh, we could rightly shut them the hell upbut theyre not _really_ as awe-inspiring or _impressive _as Bulma said they would be. She commented boredly.

Impressive? Fuiser raged, You dont think were _impressive_? I will show you little twats _impressive!_ Thrusting his palm forward, he released a powerful blast of ruby colored chi towards the two offending youths. It seemed as if he had enough power to do some serious damage, Gokou noted; probably enough to kill him or Bejita in their weakened state.

The blast never made its mark. Instead, it was cut clean in half by some_thing_ held in Yamaras hand. The two even slices of chi shot off towards the sides, landing just beyond both of the strange youths and created sizable explosions.

Within her hand she held what appeared to be a wooden sword hilt, ornate with twisting vine-like designs coiling around it. On the bottom of the hilt it was flat, and on each side rested three gems in a triangular pattern. A glowing blade of bright red chi extended from the hilt.

Fuisers eyes went wide as he store at the weapon. Thats--" He gasped, true terror shining within his usually cold eyes.

--_Impossible!_ Bejita finished, his eyes also wide with shock.

What? Bulma demanded, Whats going on?

T-theThe Master Key! Minagi whispered, also in shock, But how is that possible? Its in Lord Tecnhis care!

W-What is it? Kuririn asked.

Only the most powerful Sword in the Galaxy! Minagi responded, her voice raised to nearly a yell, Its also the only Key that can power_ any _Jurain Ship in the armada!

No wonder it could cut Fuisers attack in two Kuririn said.

Something feels wrong about this Gokou muttered, his eyes focused and narrow. Something _about _those two-- their presenceseemed _off _somehow

That can only mean one thing King Cold hissed as he eyed the weapon held firmly in the red-heads hands. You must be a member of the Jurain Royal Family! No one else can use the Master Key.

Bingo. Yamara responded coolly, holding the glowing weapon in relaxed position at her side. Despite the relaxed pose, Gokou could tell that there wasnt a _single _opening in that stance_anywhere_. Just who was she?

But who? Fuiser pointed at her, though it was noticeable that his arm was shaking slightly; perhaps out of terror. Youre not the Crown Princess Aeka, or Princess Sasami! Neither of _them _are wed either so--"

Yamara closed her eyes and chuckled. I am the daughter of the Crown Prince, Masaki Tenchi Jurai. As she said this, her eyes snapped open, glaring intently at the rulers of the I.P.T.

Thats impossible! Bulma shrieked, snapping her head towards Washuu. I know your kids, Washuu! Chizuru and Kojiro are only 8 years old! And--" Briefly, Bulma looked back towards when they visited the Masaki household to watch the battle when Bejita and Nappa landed on Earth. She recalled a very well-behaved, cute little baby girl with curly pink hair there. -- And Yamara is only a few months old!

However, as she said that, the color drained from Bulmas skin as she realized what she had just said.

That guy Gohan said intently, He called that girl _Yamara_!

How could they have the same names, the same relation? When the Yamara we know is just a little baby and _this _girl is well into her twenties? Bulma gasped, glancing down at the pair and back up at Washuu. Washuu! Whats going on here? Washuu, again, remained silent and watching the scene below intently. Washuu, _answer _me! Still nothing.

I knew something was up Gokou muttered, That would explain her tail-- but what about the other guy?

But how is that possible? Fuiser fumed, I certainly havent heard that the _Crown Prince _has bore any children! I bet youre _lying _to save face!

Man, you guys talk way too much, Yamara or, who was _supposedly _Yamara grumbled.

I told you I got sick of their yakking, Trunks, who remained quiet with a bemused smile on his lips, admitted, Should we _actually _do something to shut their traps?

I agree, The young woman responded, smirking, Though, should we give them a bit of a chance?

I could use an easy battle for once, Trunks responded, Though changing our forms would become _too _easy.

I say _you_ go for it, Trunks, Yamara chuckled, They should still know they fell by the hand of a _Super Saiya-jin_.

What? Fuiser shouted, How can that--" He never got to finish the sentence as Yamara shot forward. Before he could even take a moment to put the space between that and the next word, she was upon him like a flash. Her free hand snapped out and planted itself firmly against his face. As soon as it did, Fuiser let out an antagonizing scream as the heat of her hand began to burn and sear at his flesh, and a most displeasing scent soon followed.

Fuisers hands came up instinctively to the hand that held his face, wrapping them firmly around the tattooed arm. But he swiftly recoiled as his hands, too, began to burn as soon as they touched Yamaras skin, snapping them away after holding for a few seconds.

How the hell could someone burn him so severely?

Fuiser! King Cold shouted, turning on his heel to assist his son when the air suddenly became very thick around Trunks. Instantly, his head snapped back towards the violet-haired boy, eyes slowly growing wide as lighting crackled around his body. The already immense power-level skyrocketed as a brilliant golden aura flared up around him, his hair defying gravity and turning a near white-blonde. It was a much lighter color then the hair Gokou, Bejita and Watzu obtained, and his eyes swam in pools of blue-green. The boys power increase from his normal state and his Super state was much greater then the trio of Saiya-jins that had previously fought Fuiser.

A Super Saiya-jin? Bejita scoffed, How can that be?

Something is up with those two Gohan said, affirming what Gokou already suspected.

Sothis is a Super Saiya-jin King Cold said in an indifferent tone, admiring the new form that Trunks displayed.

And thisll be the _last _time you see it. Trunks responded in a cold tone. Like Yamara, he moved so quickly that neither King Cold, nor those watching on the cliff face, could even see him move. In that same swift movement towards King Cold, he withdrew the sword from its seethe and brought it down upon one of King Colds arms, hacking it clean off of its socket, right at the shoulder.

He gasped in pain as his good arm snapped towards the bleeding socket, eyes snapping down towards the younger man. Trunks tossed the sword into the air and leaped backwards from King Cold, and then moved his hands in several swift movements. Touching his index fingers and thumbs together, he fired off a moderate sized blast of yellow chi.

King Cold, not nearly as arrogant as his son, attempted to move out of the way, but the blast was too fast for him. It hit his side spot on and tore right through it tore through his rib-cage and abdomen, creating a noticeable explosion of flesh and energy. King Colds face was in pure shock as he toppled over towards the side, falling to the ground. Only then did he begin to bellow.

No challenge at all Trunks grumbled, lifting his hand up and catching his sword as it came back down.

Yamara, meanwhile, released her hold upon Fuisers face and watched him stumble back. A severe burn in the distinct shape of a hand rested upon his features, sealing one of his eyes shut. Groaning in pain, he lifted his hands towards the burn, touching it and growling. How dare she? His beautiful face! That bitch would _pay _for it!

About to retort to the wenches attack, Yamara calmly lifted her free hand again and snapped her fingers before Fuiser could act. Boom. Fuiser was stopped in his attack as he found himself suddenly engulfed in flames. Evidentially, they werent _normal _flames, as they were so powerful and so hot that they were actually _damaging _him! The flames burned white hot and he let out an agonizing, pain-filled scream that wouldve even shaken the most battle-hardened of hearts. But, the screaming didnt last long; after only a few seconds Fuisers cries died down as the flames flickered away, revealing only ash that fell to the ground. Not a single piece of grass had been scorched during the process, showing the sheer control Yamara had over the flame.

With a sigh, Yamara lifted a hand up to her forehead and brushed her bangs aside, disbursing the glowing red blade of the Tenchiken and slipping it back into its holster. Turning around, she faced Trunks again.

Trunks, enough fooling around. We have work to do.

Awww Trunks responded with a confident smirk that seemed all-too familiar, turning his head towards Yamara. He mocked a pout in response. Why do you always have to ruin my fun, Yamara?

Youre starting to sound like your _father_, Trunks, Yamara scolded, though her tone was somehow teasing in nature, Any more and youll be all scowls and glares!

Feh. Trunks muttered. He turned his attention back towards King Cold, who displayed a look of sheer fear upon his face. His good arm held the bleeding, torn apart side, and the pain was so immense that he hardly had the strength to flee at this point. Trunks gained a serious expression as he twisted his sword within his hands, and with a yell he leaped into the air and brought the blade of his sword down upon King Colds skull.

With little effort, he tore clean through the massive alien and split him into two, even pieces. The cut was so swift that there was no immediate change, and no blood stained the pristine sword. Trunks twirled it and then replaced it within its sheath. No sooner did he when King Cold began to split in two, and then finally the individual parts of his body fell away from each other and onto the ground in a massive fest of gore. Not really willing to look at all of the lovely organs laying around, Trunks performed the same hand gestures he did before, releasing a sphere of yellow chi that incinerated the remainder of King Colds body.

Well, _that _was boring, Trunks muttered, allowing his Super Saiya-jin form to relax back into his original state, I was looking for at least a _little _bit of a challengebut compared to _her_, these bozos are just cream puffs.

Now youre _really _starting to sound like your father, Yamara grumbled and reached into her back pocket, withdrawing a pair of long black fingerless gloves, putting them on all the way up to her armpit. Lets get down to business, shall we?

The pair, once again, moved so swiftly that no one upon the cliff-face could even see them move. In an instant, Trunks and Yamara now stood before the group, their faces serious and their power still immense. Instantly, Gokou, Bejita, Gohan, Kuririn and Minagi tensed up, preparing for the worst-case scenario; that the duo would promptly try to kill _them_ now that Fuiser and King Cold were gone.

But, instead, Yamaras face softened as she looked over towards Washuu. Bulma noted that, up close, Yamara looked eerily similar to Washuu in facial structuremaybe she was Washuus daughter after all

Yamara pursed her lips together, as if to keep herself from crying, but found it difficult to do so. Her lower lip quivered as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, which quickly evaporated when they fell against her hot skin. MMaMama

No, Yamara! Trunks shouted, You cantshes notyou promised not to"

It was no use. Somehow, Yamara could not contain her tears as she rushed forward towards the shorter woman, throwing her arms tightly around Washuu and burring her face within the long, thick pink mane of hair the tiny genius possessed. Washuu welcomed her with open arms, wrapping them warmly around Yamaras back. Despite how seemingly hot Yamaras skin was, she did not burn Washuu and the older woman held her tenderly.

Its alright, sweetheart, Washuu said softly, stroking Yamaras back, Mama is here. Whatever youve been through, whatever it is; I dont care. Just let it out. Yamara nodded her head and began to cry softly, her chest heaving as she did so.

Aww jeez Trunks seemed to lose his tense expression. He reached out and scratched the back of his head, then looked over towards Washuu apologetically. Look, Washuu-san, Im sorry about shes acting. She said this wouldnt happen and knew that you werent _really _her"

I already said it was alright, Washuu said sternly, gazing over at Trunks. Do you think Im a fool? I know my own _daughter _when I see her"

Thats not possible! Bulma shrieked in response, Yamara, your daughter, right? Shes only a few months old! Theres no _way_ this can be the same girl!

But dont you see? This makes perfect sense! Minagi announced, She looks so similar to Washuu, and the fact that she can wield the Tenchiken! She has the blood of Jurain Royalty within her veins!

Royalty? Bejita scoffed, How is that woman _royalty?_

Didnt you hear before when she announced it? Gohan stated simply, Apparently Miss Washuu is married to the Crown Prince of Jurai!

_WHAT?_ Bejita shouted, How can that be"

Thats not important right now, Bejita! Gokou sighed angrily, Look, these two obviously have something to saylet them speak, alright?

As I was saying Washuu continued, I know my own daughter, even if shes from a different time. As she said this, she glanced up towards Trunks seriously. While the others seem surprised that Washuu somehow knew what was going on, Trunks did not. Instead, he simply nodded.

Yes. He responded in a dark, serious tone.

Different time? Gokou seemed puzzled and glanced between Washuu and Trunks. They didnt seem hostile and Washuu was completely relaxed and totally open to attack; yet she seemed skilled enough to know when not to. Once sure that the danger was gone, he dropped out of his Super Saiya-jin form.

What do you mean by a different time? Gohan asked logically, looking over to Trunks, Like, time travel?

In a sense, Trunks responded with a shrug of his shoulders, We come from 20 years into the future.

What? Gokou exclaimed enthusiastically, Wow, from the future? Thats awesome!

But thats impossible! Bulma gasped, her eyes wide, Theres no scientific proof or way that someone can travel through time! The physics required would be _immense_, and totally _impossible _to do so flawlessly that you appear so perfectly reformed!

Trunks chuckled and looked over towards Bulma, Not as much as you think it is, He said, _You _were the one who created the technology to do it, Bulma. At this notion, Bulmas jaw nearly hit the floor in shock, You spent over 12 years of your life researching and developing the technology to fold time and move back and forth. You just finished it a few months ago, and we were sent back to this point to help in the defeat of Fuiser and King Cold.

Wow, you mean I actually could do it? Bulma exclaimed, Awesome! I made a time machine! Eat _that_, Washuu! But, her gloating was short-lived as Washuu didnt make any kind of response to the comment, which caused Bulma to droop a bit. Trunks cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention back to him.

Anywaythe reason why we were sent back to this point was to help you defeat Fuiser and King Cold, Trunks continued, Andalso to _warn_ you of an impending attack upon the planet Earth. I know the past isnt something you should change; but some things just have to be fixed! So thats why you made the time machine, Bulma, to undo the mistakes and to prepare you guys here, in our past, of the impending danger.

Six and a half years from now on the day of May 12th, an attack will occur at around ten in the morning on Amenbo Island, Trunks face was stern as he said this, Two super androids will attack the city and utterly destroy it. These androids were created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army and"

Oh, now I _know_ you guys are lying! Bulma cut Trunks off, much to the distaste of the youth, Gokou here defeated Dr. Gero _years _ago! Theres no way he can make more evil creations, especially not some kind of super androids or whatever the hell they are!

Well, he _didnt_, Trunks said, Dr. Gero is still alive, _thanks _to Gokou!

What? I thought you killed him, Gokou! Bulma shouted over towards him, You said that you defeated him!

W-well, I _did _defeat him Gokou tried to explain, I never said anything about killing him! How was I supposed to know that he would come back?

Your softness will be the death of you, Kakaratto, Bejita snorted, folding his arms across his chest.

So youre coming back to warn us about their attack, right? Kuririn asked, receiving a nod from Trunks.

That mistake you made of letting Dr. Gero go _will _come back to haunt you, Gokou! Trunks had anger within his voice, his face into a deep scowl as he said it, glaring intently at Gokou. This only caused the Saiya-jin to wince slightly, hanging his head down. I know you must have had your reasons and I know youre a good person, but if you hadnt let him go we wouldnt be in this mess!

But why didnt you go back in time to tell Gokou to kill Dr. Gero? Gohan inquired, looking up with curiosity at Trunks. Wouldnt that make more sense to do it that way, then to defeat two androids he created?

Trunks sighed, We would have, but Dr. Gero is not the end of our problems Looking up at the group, he regained his serious expression. During the battle against the androids, almost all of those who could defend the Earth fell to them with relative ease. Theyre _monsters_ they have unlimited chi, so they can keep fighting even when we fall! The androids are horrifyingly sadistic and enjoy killing off innocent people just to draw us out! Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotsuand even Piccolo fell to their might, and without Piccolo, the Dragonballs disappeared and we cant wish anyone back

Sowhat about me? And Bejita and Watzu? Gohan, too? What of us? Gokou asked.

I dont know what happenedbut us coming here has changed the events of the past drastically! Trunks exclaimed, Something went wrong! In our timelineyou _died_ during this battle, Gokou! As he said this, Gokou gained a shocked expression upon his face.

II died?

Yes. Trunks gave a nod his head, You died trying to save Bejita from that blast King Cold fired. You succeeded, but ended up getting killed in the process. The only reason why they were defeated was because Gohan, watching the battle from afar, was able to turn into a Super Saiya-jin and he managed to kill both Fuiser and King Cold.

Wow Gohan blinked with wide eyes, Butif Bejita, Watzu and my dad had issues with Fuiser alone, how could I have done it on my own?

The planet was nearly destroyed in the end, Trunks further exclaimed, According to Bulma, you nearly died in the process, too; but just barely managed to defeat them before you passed out from the fight. But, even though you won, there was no way to bring Gokou back. With the Dragonballs here as dead as stone, and he already being wished back with _our _Dragonballs, Gokou could never come back.

Something else is wrong, too, Trunks continued, In our time, Ive never seen Watzu, let alone met her.

Time doesnt move in a stream Yamara slowly lifted her head up, gazing down into the eyes of her mother, It exists within its own parallel dimensionand therefore cannot be measured. Just us being here changed it, didnt it? Washuu slowly nodded her head, and gazed over towards Trunks.

Was she killed by the androids, too?

To this, Trunks shook his head slowly. I dont know, none of us do. She wasnt killed by them, or by Fuiser or even King Cold. It was almost likeshe never existed in our timeline, although I do recall you making mention of her once or twice, Washuu-san. But she never came to Earth, never fought in any battles, never met any of us or done any of the things she must have done. So maybe shes still out there, somewhere; we just have no way of knowing or of finding out.

So maybe thats what went wrong Gohan deducted, When she crash-landed here, maybe she changed the course of history?

We cant know for certain, Trunks sighed with a shake of his head, But history _has _changed somehow. But, we should still be prepared for the androids. The fewer of those of us that die, the better.

Of course! Gokou exclaimed, We have six and a half years to train, right? Well be better in no time! Ready to face off against them, right? Suddenly, he noted how grave Trunks face became, and Gokou hesitated in his optimism. There was something else going on here

As I saidthe androids are the _least_ of our problems Trunks voice was as dark as his expression was, his fists suddenly clenching tightly. For a moment, he closed his eyes and barred his teeth, and after a few moments, he regained his composure and looked back up. One year after they arrive, _she _will awaken

She? Kuririn asked hesitantly, feeling an unsettling lump forming in his stomach.

My family was already on Jurai by that time, Yamara finally spoke up, turning away from Washuu and towards the others, We would come to Earth every now and again on a vacation; after all, it is where my father grew up. That, too, seems to have changed as we came back

Tenchi and I decided long ago to remain on Earth until our children have grown, Washuu affirmed, nodding softly at Yamara, But we were already Emperor and Empress in your time, right?

Correct. Yamara said softly, When we landed on Earth, we found it charred from the battle with the androids. Father was infuriated that his once-home had been destroyed and joined into the battle and he was able to easily dispose of the androids

Wait, wait! Bulma lifted her hands and shook them rapidly in the air, If Tenchi can get rid of the androids no-problem, why do _we _have to take care of it? Shouldnt we let him do this while we worry about whoever this other entity is?

I told you before, Bulma, Washuu shot a quick glare over at the taller genius, Tenchi isnt keen on fighting. The circumstances are different from their timeline and _ours_. You guys will have enough power to defeat them on your own once the androids arrive, and Tenchi will only step in if the danger becomes too great. He wants to remain inconspicuous, remember?

But"

My father only stepped in because the planet he grew up on and loved had been demolished, Yamara cut Bulma off before she could protest, It was the only reason why he did. Andapart of me wishes that we _never _came backbecause _she _would not have awakened

So back to this mysterious she. Kuririn stated, still feeling unsettled by this talk of the she figure, So who is this she?

Imagine the most terrifying thing you have ever experienced and amplify it by ten, Trunks explained, his face dark as he spoke, She is so powerful, so _horrifying_, that Im even surprised were still alivethat shes let us live this long as it is

By the time we arrived, it was only Trunks, Bejita and Gohan left to fight, Yamara continued, Our arrival awoke her because of how powerful my father is. She is attracted to those with strong power, and not even my father could stand up to her for very longnot when he had great power, ready for her to take.

_Mara_. Trunks said coldly, The monsters name is Mara.

As soon as Trunks said that word, Washuu suddenly tensed up, her face turning from its serious expression into one of darkness and gravity. Those usually bright, focused eyes of hers became dark and jaded, her lips pursing together over clenched teeth. Slowly, she looked up towards Yamara, then Trunks, meeting their eyes. Both of them seemed to know why Washuu was looking at them like that, but would not say. Unclenching her fists, she relaxed a bit and looked back towards the group. This posture change was unnoticed by the others, who were too occupied with the new information.

Waitisnt that the devil that tempted Buddha in Buddhist mythology? Gohan asked, The devourer of souls?

Perhaps the devil was named after herfor she is far more terrifying then _any_ devil I can ever imagine! Trunks shouted, his voice filled with rage, frustration and terror, his eyes reflecting this as his fists clenched. Mara isnt just a monster, shes evil incarnate! In that year after the androids arrived and Tenchi showed up, Mara was able to break _through _the seal that the Great Kaios of the other world put her in! She seeks those with immense power and _absorbs _their souls when she finds them, gaining all of their powers in the process! Shes so immensely powerful that Tenchi couldnt even stand a chance against her, and all of his children fell to her wrath!

The only reason why I survived is because Tsunami protected me. Yamaras voice was dark too, but she did not shout as Trunks did, The only reason why many of us are still alive, or lasted as long as we did, is because Tsunami and her elder sister fought Mara for three long years, somewhere

Tsunamithats the spirit of the first tree of Jurai, right? Gohan asked.

Yes, she is assimilated with Sasami, Yamara gave a nod of her head.

Elder sister? I thought Tsunami was a tree! Bulma shouted.

Yes, that is true as well, Yamara answered, looking over at Bulma, But Tsunami is also a being of great power. Her soul inhabits a tree, yes but she is much more then that. Her soul, itself, is apart of a grander scheme of things, and she has two elder sisters and one younger. One of her elder sisters was able to join the battle, otherwise, Tsunami would not have lasted long against Mara on her own.

Soshes more then a giant tree? Kuririn asked. Yamara nodded her head.

Yes, though were not really sure what she is, besides that.

For a while, we had time to rebuild, Trunks continued to tell the tale, We thought the Mara thing was under controluntil she showed up again, having defeated the two sisters. In her final moments, Tsunami was able to bestow this sword to my father, With that, Trunks withdrew his broadsword and showed it to them; it was a brilliant silver color and engraved with beautiful swirling designs, It has the power to cut through Light Hawk Wings, of which Mara now possesses many of, and our only hope of defeating her.

Whowho is your father? Gokou asked, Youre a Saiya-jin, right? At least part of one? That really only leaves Bejita and I

Who says that my father is the one with the Saiya-jin blood? Trunks scoffed, though knew he was lying about it. He was helping the others fight the androids.

Then how do you have the blood of a Saiya-jin in your veins? Bejita demanded, You cant possibly be another one of her brats, can you? This comment was directed towards Washuu, who remained stoic about the comment.

No, Im not related to Washuu, or Watzu, Trunks said with a shrug, Why do you want"

Because I should know who of my own race has survived! Bejita shouted, clenching a fist towards Trunks, And I know for a _fact _that Kakarotto and I are the only ones left! If you include Kakarottos brat and the two pink-haired wonders, then yes! But who else is left?

Why is it so important who my ancestor is? Trunks shouted back, All that matters is that I _am_ a Saiya-jin!

If there are more of us out there, I demand to know where!

I cant tell you, okay? Trunks hissed, Were already_ screwing _with time enough that I cant say who my parents are! I might not be born if I do, so just _drop _it, Bejita! Bejita only continued to scowl at him, but dropped the issue and folded his arms across his chest, turning his nose up.

Very well. But I _will _find out. Trunks only rolled his eyes at this comment, before Yamara continued with their tale.

Soweve been fighting Mara for 11 years, now. The only reason why were still alive is because she enjoys playing with us. None of us have as great of power as my father had, so she was in no hurry to absorb us. Butshe did grow bored with Bejita and Gohan, finding their Super Saiya-jin forms to be dull and she absorbed both of them.

She keeps us around because we can pierce through her Light Hawk Wings, Trunks managed to calm down a bit, My father was killed by her, which is why I have his sword now. But her amusement can only last for so long! Its only a matter of time before we become her victims, toowhich is why you need to train much harder just so you can kill her. The sooner and quicker you can kill the androids, the more advantage youll have against Mara when she awakens!

But wait! Bulma interjected, again, Why isnt she awake now, because Tenchi is here?

Probably because shes used to his presence, Washuu offered up, All the more reason why he shouldnt display his power before its necessary. We need to be prepared for her.

And you guysarent strong enough to defeat her? Gohan asked. Both Yamara and Trunks looked grim, and he got his response through that. I see. She must be pretty powerful, then.

If she can defeat _those two_ Yamara said quietly, referring to Tsunami and her elder sister, Then we, as mortals, dont even stand a _chance!_ She lifted her head up and looked at the group. But there still may be hope! If you train diligently, maybe those two wont even be needed in the end!

We were caught unprepared for Mara, Trunks continued to explain, And the fact that those two androids devastated our forces so easily made a huge impact on the outcome! If you can defeat them, then well have a stronger force for when Mara awakens!

Butif time doesnt flow in a line Minagi mused, pressing a finger to her chin, Wouldnt events play out differently in _this _time then in yours?

We cant say for certain, but it is possible that our presence here has changed things, Yamara sighed softly, Regardless, you must be prepared for whatever happens!

You know it wont chance things in your time, right? Washuu spoke for the first time in a while, drawing the attention of the future-warriors towards the short-statured genius.

There was hesitation upon Trunks face as she said this, but slowly, he nodded his head. We had a feeling it wouldnt butit doesnt change the fact that we want to help _prevent _that future from happening somewhere else! I know we shouldnt even be doing thisbut some things need to be changed!

So youre doing this not to save your own future, but of someone elses? Washuu asked, looking right into Trunks eyes.

Yes.

Washuu grinned as he affirmed this. I couldnt think of a more noble cause then that.

Well do whatever it takes to get rid of the androids and Mara! Gokou stated enthusiastically, somehow finding excitement in the fact that such powerful beings could exit out there, somewhere. Right guys? He turned towards Gohan, Kuririn and Bejita as he said this.

I dont know of how much help Ill be but Ill do what I can! Kuririn said with a nod.

Well find a way. Gohan was serious as he spoke, taking it a bit more to heart and less enthusiastically as his father was seeing the situation.

Hmph. I suppose some extra training couldnt hurt. Bejita muttered in a disgruntled tone, crossing his arms across his chest.

I-I may have to sit this one out, though Minagi said quietly, I dont think Id be of much help.

No one will blame you for that, Minagi, Washuu said softly, And Im sure the others back on Earth will do their best too.

What about Tenchi? Kuririn asked, just out of pure curiosity.

Hell step in if neededbut dont expect him to help unless it is necessary. Kuririn nodded his head in Washuus response, figuring that it would be the case.

Thank you, all of you, Trunks said, Well need all of the help we can get for the battle ahead. Perhaps we can save _this _future in time

If we can prevent this from happening for youthen our trip back will not have been in vain, Yamara continued, So train as hard as you can for the challenges ahead. You will need it. The expressions of those surrounding them became serious.

They all knew what they would be up against now; and all of their training would have to become highly focused and extremely ridged. This wasnt like before; it wasnt like when they trained to face off against Nappa and Bejitanor even for the final battle against Fuiser. Nothey would be fighting to prevent a hopeless future from coming to pass, to fight against an enemy so powerful, so vast that the enemy could defeat an individual capable of generating ten Light Hawk Wings. This was serious, and this was real.

Gokou, Gohan, Kuririn and Bejita all knew what it would take to become strong enough to face off against Mara. If their training over a year and a half was not enough to take down Fuiser and King Cold on their ownthen they would have to work twice as hard.

Seeing their faces, Yamara and Trunks found the hope that had left them long ago begin to return. Maybe this timehistory would play out _right_

With you fighting beside us, I dont think we could lose, Yamara managed a smile, the first time she had inwell, she couldnt _remember _the last time she had smiled.

Right! Gokou responded with a bright grin and a thumbs up.

Well then Trunks chuckled, glancing over at Yamara, I think we can lay our faith in them and be off. Yamara nodded her head.

Well return to assist with the androids in six and a half years.

Well see you then! And much stronger then we are now! Gokou waved at the pair as he said this.

Well beat the androids and Mara for sure! Gohan added.

Were counting on you. Was the last thing Trunks said before the two of them vanished.

Six years Kuririn said in an exasperated tone, scratching his head. Man, hardly seems like enough time.

Well, well just have to make the best of it! Gokous voice was determined as he spoke, Well intensify our training! Well win in the end, I know we will!

Hmph! Youre overly-optimistic about this, Kakarotto. Bejita scoffed. Gokou glared over at the smaller warrior.

What else do you want me to do? Sulk about it and not at least _try_? He received no response from Bejita, which caused Gokou to sigh angrily. Still, were going to do our best. Right?

Right! Came the response from Gohan and Kuririn.

Lets get back to Earth. Bulma insisted, The others are waiting for us! I know you guys can do it, Ive seen you face unbelievable odds like this before, Gokou! So well win, right? Gokou grinned and nodded.

However, as the others talked and planned of the training ahead, Minagi blinked and turned her gaze over towards Washuu. She stood off to the side from the others, her eyes glossy and gazing into the distance, her arms cradling herself.

Mama? Washuu blinked her eyes, glancing at Minagi and the back towards the horizon before speaking.

Sothe nightmare is repeating again

**END The Fuiser Saga!**


	14. Interlude: A Tale of Two Princes

Authors Notes: This is kind of an in-between chapter. It doesnt really go over the six and a half years worth of training between the Sagas, since even in cannon they really didnt touch on it that much. This is just a for fun, silly little thing that Ive been wanting to do. Enjoy!

Warning: There is some crude humor regarding men during the onsen scene. Youve been warned. XD

**Interlude: A Tale of Two Princes**

This could only end in tears.

Watzu wasnt looking forward to their arrival back on Earth. The trio that had battled against Fuiser had been healed within the recovery tanks within Minagis ship, Hinase, and afterwards they went their separate ways. Watzu took Bulma, Kuririn, Gokou, Gohan and Bejita back to Earth in Sonja-Ohki, while Washuu and Minagi took the surviving Nameks to Jurai, to find a good place for them to live sincewell, their planet was pretty much destroyed from the battle.

Now, Earth loomed over the horizon. Watzu felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasnt of the impending threat the warning that she had missed due to being in critical condition - oh no; she was somewhat excited about it. It wasnt that she was scared to go home, either, she was quite content to return home, to her job, to the people that she enjoyed being with.

What she was afraid of was Bejitas reaction to her brother-in-law, Tenchi.

Watzu didnt really know anyone who had a bigger ego then her now-mate, and when it came to desire to _prove_ that he was the best, Bejita wouldnt stop until he beat his opponent.

And she was reminded of that fact when she heard an explosion coming from the other side of Sonja-Ohki.

Not even needing to look back, Watzu gritted her teeth and clenched her fists around Sonjas control system.

**_DAMNIT BEJITA!_** She shouted so loudly that it wouldve done Bulma _proud_, How many _fucking _times do I have to tell you not to fight _in my ship?_

She couldve sworn that a 15 year old boy with a cracky, whiny voice responded. Kakarotto started it! He insulted me!

I didnt! Gokou protested, I was just wondering how you felt being a foot shorter then Watzu!

And _that _is an insult!

Watzu smacked her forehead with her palm and snapped her head around and glared at the two Saiya-jins. Do I need to separate you two jackasses or what? Stop acting like youre in fucking kindergarten! Were almost there! Gokou and Bejita promptly crossed their arms over their chests and stood back to back, noses up in the air. Watzu groaned angrily and wondered how old they _really _where.

I know kids back home that act more mature then they do Gohan muttered dryly to Kuririn, who only store and nodded his head.

Yes, this was not going to be a fun trip back home. Watzu groaned again and prayed to whatever god might be out there to keep Bejita from wanting to kill her family membersor vice-versa.

Sonja-Ohki hovered over the pond outside of the Masaki household, teleporting the denizens within her onto the large deck that stretched out into it. In a moment, the crystallized spaceship shrank down rapidly and landed on Watzus shoulder, nuzzling into her mistress pink hair.

Home at last! Bulma said with a sigh of relief, falling onto her knees and practically _hugging _the deck, Oh Earth, how I missed you so~!

Standing before them on the dock where the residents of the home. Ryoko and Sasami stood side by side, the ex-space pirate watching with a bemused grin on her face, while Sasami stood with her hands folded politely before her. Before them stood the one and only Masaki Tenchi, his long dark hair tied off past his shoulders and cradling a small child within his arms, who could only be Yamara. Beside him stood the twins Kojiro and Chizuru. StrangeBulma recalled that the baby Yamara had pink hair, but now it was dark redand she seemed a bit older then she should be too. She wondered what had happened since they left

Welcome back! Sasami said with a warm smile, shaking Bulmas doubts away with her kind voice, I invited your family members and friends over for some lunch to welcome you back!

Gokous expression quickly changed.

F-family members?

I invited your wife Chichi over, Gokou-nii-chan! Blue lines began to appear over Gokous eyes, as if he was about to faint at any moment.

Oh no Gohan only affirmed the fears that Gokou had, knowing full well what would happen as soon as Chichi arrived.

Why is _he _here? Ryoko said abruptly, pointing directly towards Bejita, standing off to the side of Watzu. It broke the awkward feeling hanging over Gokou and Gohan as they momentarily forgot about the Wrath of Chichi. Gokou found himself grinning as he pointed over his shoulder towards Bejita, who stood behind him.

Oh thats because he and Watzu are ma--" Gokou was silenced when Watzu smacked him had on the back, sending him face-first into the deck, creating a lovely imprint of his face within the splintered wood. She then raised her hand and scratched the back of her head, laughing awkwardly. Ryoko only cocked a smirk, her golden eyes sparkling for a moment as she glanced over at Watzu.

Oh-ho? What was _that_? Ryoko chuckled in a playful tone, What was so important that you had to smack your you-know-what for~?

_Nothing_, Ryoko-sama! Watzu face turned bright red as she spoke with a combination of being flustered and aggravated. She _knew _where this was going!

What is the big deal about us being mates? Bejita snorted angrily, arms folded across his chest as he looked at Watzu skeptically. You are acting foolishly, Wakkorette! Watzu shot him a look that threatened death if he said anymore, but already it was _too much_.

Ryoko doubled over, her arms around her gut as she burst into hysterical laughter. Her face quickly turned read as she laughed, her legs giving out and collapsing onto her knees and smacking the dock with one of her hands. Watzu only turned redder; and whether it was from embarrassment or anger, one couldnt tell.

O-oh Kami-sama! T-thats rich! Thats hilarious! You and _him?_ PAHAHAHA!

Watzu gritted her teeth together as her eyes twisted into a dangerous glare. She rushed forward towards Ryoko and swung her foot out towards the doubled-over woman. SHUT THE FUCK UP! She screamed as she kicked Ryoko right in the gut, sending her high into the air and up over the Masaki home. A perfect touchdown!

Ryoko re-appeared over the group above and grinned mischievously down at the flustered Watzu, How fickle of you, Watzu! Forgetting about your little crush the instant you arrive on a foreign planet and aim for a _prince _instead!

I told you Watzu hissed, green energy glowing around her hands, Shut the _fuck_ up, Ryoko! She threw her fists forward and released a surprisingly successful beam of emerald energy out towards the still-laughing space pirate, who nimbly dodged the beam and charged her own orange-colored chi.

So you want to fight about it, eh? Ryoko cackled, holding the glowing sphere before her flat palm and releasing several bolts of orange colored chi down at the group.

Everyone began to panic as the energy rushed towards them. Tenchi, however, remained calm and handed the young Yamara down to Chizuru. His hand snapped up towards the offending bolts of energy and a strange symbol with three triangles pointing downwards appeared upon his forehead, glowing a brilliant shade of jade green.

No sooner did Tenchi raise his hand did the bolts of energy connect with some kind of a barrier, creating large explosions upon their impact. Before the group rose six Light Hawk Wings, each one being nearly ten feet long. All six wings spread out to completely cover the house and deck, protecting them from destruction.

Lowering his hand, Tenchi caused the Light Hawk Wings vanish, as did the symbol upon his forehead. Then, in a movement that could only be counted as super-human or even above _Super _Saiya-jin - Tenchi appeared behind Watzu and grabbed her by the collar of her suit and threw her at Ryoko. The two collided in mid air and as soon as they did, he appeared over them and slammed his feet down against the duo, effectively sending them straight into the lake with a dramatic splash. He then appeared where he originally was, calmly taking Yamara from Chizuru again.

Way to show off to the new people, Dad, Chizuru muttered sarcastically, First Light Hawk Wings, then the lake? Jeez.

Meanwhile, those of the fighting nature store in disbelief at this horribly ordinary looking man. He looked like any-other, traditional Japanese man from Earthand during the whole ordeal his aura remained fixated at a normal human level. How could someone so simple be so strong?

Ryoko and Watzu popped their heads out of the lake after Chizurus comment, both looking annoyed and slightly hurt emotionally; especially Ryoko. Ryoko teleported back to the dock and hung her head down, while Watzu jumped out and shook her head like a dog. Both of them knew a lecture was in order.

Ive told you two before, there is to be _no fighting _in or around the house! Despite not out-and-out shouting, Tenchis usually calm and warm voice was stern and intense, Do you know how much it costs to keep feeding all of you, to keep rebuilding and reproducing the house? Do you know how much it costs _just _to keep the media quiet about us? The King of Earth has known for years that all of you are responsible for all of the bad things that have happened the Okayama district! For destroying the Seto Bridge _three times_ in the past! I cant keep relying on the wealth of Jurai to keep this place here, to keep the public ignorant of our presence! Washuu built a training dome for a _reason_, so stop your childish bickering and take your aggressions out there, where it cant hurt anyone or draw any more needless attention! Why cant you two _understand _that?

Both Ryoko and Watzu hung their heads and muttered Sorry below their breaths. Gokou made a mental note not to ever tick Tenchi off, since he seemed more scary then Chichi when she was upset.

Plus, Tenchi could probably kill him way, way faster then Chichi ever could.

And you! Tenchi suddenly turned his attention towards Bejita, who blinked awkwardly in response, I wont have _you _causing mayhem and destruction in my household, either! Watzu is here because she is my sister-in-law, and I _will _allow you to stay here as well. But if you cause too much trouble or too much destruction, you will _not _be allowed to say here any longer. I would hate to have to throw Watzu out too, but I will if you misbehave. I want to keep this family safe and protected from the limelight as much as I can. Do you understand?

Bejita scoffed at this, Why should I listen to you? Im a Prince--"

So am I, Tenchi cut Bejita off, which did not sit well with the Saiya-jin, But Im not telling you as a _Prince_, Bejita. I dont expect you to follow the will of Jurai. I am telling you this as a home-owner and your now brother-in-law. I expect you respect that as best you can. Bejita glared holes through Tenchi, already disliking this man a great deal, but said nothing. Closing his eyes, Tenchi sighed heavily and opened them again. Enough of this unpleasant behavior. Sasami-chan has made a great lunch for us, and I expect everyone to eat as civilized human beings. And without another word, he began back into the house.

Your dad is scary Gohan whispered to Chizuru, who grinned.

Only if you manage to get him madand that takes a _lot _of work.

_Oh, this is not going to be good at all_ Watzu thought, dragging her feet into the house.

Lunch had gone over as smoothly as it could, given how Chichi was now there and she attempted to chew the heads off of her husband and son. However, the point of Mirai Trunks and Mirai Yamaras (as they had been come to called in the group, so as to avoid confusion) plight was made clear to her, so she reluctantly gave up the battle. Yamcha and Piccolo where also present, both alive and well thanks to the wish made upon the Namekian Dragon Balls. The group became aware of the massive amount of training required to fight off both the androids and later Mara, and also learned of a new instrument they could use.

Due to Ryoko and Watzus restless sparring and destruction, Washuu decided to build a training dome within her lab. A dome made of pure energy that surrounded a large area, providing complete protection from inside attacks to the outside world. The dome was utilized by Watzu during her intensive training leading up to Nappa and Bejita arriving on Earth, and also had an option to intensify the gravity of the area inside.

However, with several of them fresh back to Earth, they made the choice to simply relax for a day or two, and then get back into the swing before training. The guests left and returned home after the lengthy discussion that followed after lunch.

Dinner came and went without much a hitch aside from Sasami mentioning that their food bill will be going up due to housing yet _another _Saiya-jin mouth to feed and soon the family settled around the television for their usual dose of nightly drama. All save Ryoko and Chizuru, who seemed to have their own things to do during the evening.

Bejita remained annoyed the entire time.

The family remained peaceful and serene despite the danger that loomed over their very heads. More over, the fact that Tenchi had out-and-out given Bejita an _order _was enough to send the Saiya-jin prince into a rage. He remained the entire day glaring holes through the Crown Prince of Jurai, but to his dismay Tenchi hardly even noticed. He was too involved being _kind_ to his family; talking about the last book his son had read, or the admiring the latest drawing his daughter did, or feeding Yamara and cradling her, even singing her song; or even complimenting Sasami upon her cooking and making mention about how strong he felt Watzu had become.

The niceness that surrounded the other Prince was sickening to Bejita. How could the future-leader of the great empire of Jurai be such a _bleeding heart?_

After putting Yamara to bed, Tenchi returned to the living room where Sasami and Watzu sat, watching their favorite melodrama with great intensity. Kojiro sat beside Sasami and was more engrossed within some kind of a fairy tale book then the show.

We left some tea for you, Tenchi-nii-chan! Sasami said brightly, I made sure that Watzu-nee-chan didnt eat all of the rice crackers, too!

Hhheeyyy Watzu grumbled, Just because Im a Saiya-jin doesnt mean that Im a pig!

You kind of are, Watzu, Tenchi said with an uneasy laugh. Bejita noted the dangerous look Watzu shot at Tenchi, but she didnt take up her pride to challenge that comment. It made Bejita sick to see his usually strong-willed and loud-mouthed mate become a sniveling _coward _in front of the other prince. How could Tenchi be so powerful so as to silence Watzus unrelenting mouth?

Tenchi took the arm chair off to the side, finding his cup of tea ready for him, We understand that though, right Sasami? Sasami grinned and nodded her head. Watzu sighed and leaned back into the couch, slinging her arms across the back of the sofa. The woman had become weak to admit defeat like that! And she seemed oblivious to the fact that Tenchi took a sip of his tea! Bejita glared at Watzu as she returned her gaze towards the television, Sasami following suit. Watzu didnt even notice his glare, the nerve!

Bejita shifted his gaze from his weak mate towards the relaxed man across from him. He was not interested in some stupid TV show, all he wanted to do was _train_! But he had no idea where this mysterious lab was that belonged to the bustier sister of Watzu, despite searching the grounds high and low for the damn thing. More over, he wanted to test the strength of Tenchi for himself!

Abruptly, Bejita rose from his seat and pointed dramatically towards Tenchi, who didnt even seem to notice. Watzu did, however, and sunk into her chair, her face growing grim. This wasnt going to be good.

I challenge you to a fight! Bejita declared to Tenchi. Tenchi raised his eyes up to the Saiya-jin, but didnt move from his seat.

I wont accept your challenge, Bejita, Tenchi said calmly, taking another sip from his tea cup and removing his gaze from Bejita once more. This only infuriated the Saiya-jin more then he already was.

And why not? I demand to know whats so _grand _and _amazing _about you, Crown Prince!

I dont like to fight unless I have to, Tenchi informed, _Especially _if the person in question happens to be family.

What does it matter if were not even directly related by blood? Bejita shouted, I know you hate me, so release your anger upon me and show me what you can do!

I dont hate anyone, Bejita, Tenchi sighed, glancing at Bejita with a look of almostpity; it only increased the rage Bejita felt towards the other man, _Especially_ not you. Yes, you tried to do some bad things, but if you arent intent on killing us now or making the wish you longed to make before, then I see no reason why I _should_. I like to believe that even in your black, withered heart; there is some goodness in there. More over, you and Watzu are together and even if we share no blood relation, I do _still _consider you to be _family_, Bejita. So stop with this nonsense. Im not going to fight you. And with that, Tenchi returned to sipping his tea.

Bejita gritted his teeth at this, his eyes narrowing darkly. Then I will _make _you! He threw his first directly towards Tenchis face at a blinding speed, Watzu standing up from the couch to attempt to stop him.

Bejita, dont--!

She moved too slow, because by the time she reacted Tenchi had already grabbed Bejitas fist with one of his hands, nearly a foot before his own face. Bejita blinked and attempted to force his hand further, but found the grip of the opposing Prince to be firm and taught. Then, as Tenchi was still drinking his tea, he snapped the hand that held Bejitas fist around and threw Bejita downwards onto the coffee table, causing the entire thing to shatter and the house to quake within its foundations.

Bejita lay there, completely stunned on the floor, the wind knocked clear out of his lungs. He was amazed the movement of Tenchi was so swift, so fluid that he hardly knew what hit him and the entire movement was done without spilling a single drop of tea and with _one hand_. Bejitas ego was bruised from this, and he wouldnt _stand _for it!

There goes another coffee table Sasami sighed, her chin in her hands.

I tried to warn you, Bejita Watzu sighed, watching her mate get up off of the floor. She knew full well helping Bejita wasnt going to work well in the end, Tenchis _way _out of your league!

I dont need your help, _woman!_ Bejita hissed towards Watzu, who flinched slightly, and then Bejita snapped his attention back to Tenchi. Although he showed no outwards signs of it, his entire back ached all over and he knew that he wouldnt be able to sleep on it for a few days. I will not stop until I can test his full power!

Tenchi sighed and placed his teacup down on one of the side tables. Slowly, he rose to his feet. Tenchi stood over Bejita by only three inches, looking down at him. Somehow, standing face-to-face to Tenchi, right now, made this seemingly ordinary man seem like _Watzu_ in height next to Bejita. Even though he was not a man to know fear, Bejita found the way Tenchi carried himself so strongly and proudly- to be somewhat impressive. Youll lose if you fight me, Bejita. Tenchis face was blank and his tone emotionless as he said this.

And who says that youll _win_? Bejita said with his characteristic smirk. Tenchi closed his eyes and sighed again.

Fine. Ill fight you, but only to keep you quiet about it, alright? Tomorrow before breakfast.

Very well! And with that, Bejita turned on his heel and headed up the stairs towards where he would be sleeping, glad in his little victory. The group watched him leave.

Fatherare you really going to fight him? Kojiro whispered to his dad. Tenchi said nothing in response and turned at his waist, finishing his tea and then proceeding up the stairs after Bejita.

Goodnight, everyone. He said little emotion as he finished scaling the steps.

Once gone, Sasami leaned towards Watzu.

And you love Bejita because? Sasami asked to Watzu. Watzu, meanwhile, had her face in her hands in embarrassment and worry.

I dont even know sometimes, Sasami

The entire Masaki home had gotten up early enough to watch the face-off between Tenchi and Bejita, save for Sasami. She opted to remain in the kitchen with Yamara and finish breakfast, thinking that Bejita would _want _some good food once he got beaten.

Bejita discovered that the entrance way to Washuus lab was a little door under the staircase, which was truly an inter-dimensional porthole. It lead to her massive lab that spanned over five planets within some back-water solar system at the edge of the galaxy, though the main entrance way did not seem to be as such. It was a serene garden with beautiful and exotic planets from across the galaxy, all resting before a giant water fall. As they entered, Tenchi waited for the group to pass through and then called forth another door by saying the phrase Training Dome.

The next door lead them to a massive, protective field that resided upon one of the planets many moons. They stood upon a viewing deck of sorts, and down below them resided a massive dome-like shield of fluctuating pink energy. It appeared to spread over many miles, and there were hovering holo-monitors that showed various landscapes within the dome; and finally, at the end of the viewing deck rested a control console, probably to adjust the gravity.

Before approaching the controls, Tenchi turned to Chizuru. Holding his right hand out, from the sleeves of his shirt came the Tenchiken, which he handed to her. I dont want to rely on it for this fight.

Chizuru grinned, Youre too nice for your own good, Dad. Tenchi gave a half-hearted chuckle and turned to the console, then tapped a button that said Barrier Off.

He turned slightly towards Bejita, Whenever you are ready, Bejita.

Its about damn time. Bejita muttered as he hovered down towards the playing field. Tenchi followed suit, though he actually jumped down from the viewing deck instead of flying. Once the two where in position, Chizuru enthusiastically hit the Barrier On button and plopped down on the observation deck.

This is going to be awesome! She exclaimed.

This is going to be _horrible_. Watzu countered, looking as if she was about to be sick.

Bejita took a moment to eye his opponent once the shield came up. Tenchi wore a simplistic training gi in various tones of brown, and he stood there casually. However, the more Bejita looked, the more he began to realize how_invulnerable _the Prince of Jurai held his stance. This, clearly, was no average man! The excitement of beating such an opponent caused a smirk to appear upon his lips.

As Tenchi showed no indication that he would be moving any time soon, Bejita decided to kick things off. He moved at breakneck speeds and threw a punch directly towards his opponents face, only to find his fist moving through air. His senses told him what he couldnt see, his foot snapping around in a wide sweeping kick behind him towards the Prince that now stood behind him.

Once again, his foot soared through the air, making no contact with flesh and bone. Bejita gritted his teeth and leaped into the air, swinging another leg around in a swift whirlwind kick towards the entity he sensed behind him. No contact was made and when he landed from the kick, Tenchi stood in front of him, having suffered no damage.

Damn you, stay still! Bejita shouted, throwing another punch.

This time, he felt it impact on something; but it wasnt flesh. Instead, Bejita found a powerful barrier of energy before him, the force of the blow knocking him backwards several yards. The force of the Light Hawk Wing he punched was enough to send searing, numbing pain shooting up the length of his arm, and it took him a few seconds to right himself by doing a flip and then landing feet first. Bejita continued to skid across the rocky waste for a few more feet before coming to a halt. He had no idea how powerful the Wings of the Light Hawk could be!

He hardly had time to react before the other prince was upon him. Tenchi moved at speeds that not even Bejita could see.

Suddenly, he felt a fist buried into his stomach. The air forced out of his lungs and felt himself shoot up towards the skies. Damn! That punch had more force to it then any one of Fuisers punches! Tenchi appeared above him and slammed his feet into Bejitas back, sending him back into the ground with a massive force. Ugh, that guy had power, Bejita had to admit; but he wasnt down yet!

Tenchi landed casually on the ground outside of the dust-cloud. His eyes remained in a cold stare, and his eyebrows gave a slight twitch, sensing Bejitas aura suddenly multiply by at least ten times. No sooner did he sense the energy burst did the dust vanish within a wave of pure golden energy, Bejita standing at the nexus of it.

Bejita caught him off-guard with how fast he had become. He was a streak of golden energy that burst from the dust, his glove-clad fist finding its way towards Tenchis face. Bejita felt bone give way under the force of his punch, felt his target fall backwards, stumbling away from him. A smirk crossed his lips again as his foot lashed out and kicked Tenchi in his sides, sending him skidding across the ground.

Hah! He shouted, shooting after Tenchi again and slamming his knee into the taller mans stomach, sending up upwards slightly to meet his laced-together fists, hitting Tenchi in the back and sending him into the ground. Bejita then shot up into the sky and pointed his flat palm down towards the dust cloud. Big Bang Attack!

A sphere of glowing blue and golden energy shot down from his hand and hit the spot where Tenchi had been sent into, releasing a massive explosion within its wake. Bejita only continued to smirk as he watched the energy slowly die down, his arms folded across his chest.

Hah! It appears as if the Crown Prince of Jurai is no match for a Super Saiya-jin! He gloated, Able to be downed so easily!...What? His attention was drawn down towards the huge blemish within the earth he had created, seeing Tenchi standing there, completely and utterly unharmed. While his gi was slightly torn, but not an inch of his flesh had been burned, nor was it broken or bleeding. Tenchi lifted his head up towards Bejita with the same cold stare.

You caught me off-guard, Bejita, He informed, I had no idea that form could be so fast. But Im still faster then you are.

Feh! Id like to see you--" Bejita didnt even get to finish his sentence when Tenchi was once again before him, practically nose-to-nose with the Saiya-jin, and slammed his fist into Bejitas face. He then grabbed Bejita by the collar of his jumpsuit before he could be thrown away by the force of the punch, swinging the smaller man up above his head and then threw him down towards the ground. Then, as Tenchi fell down towards the ground, he called up a singular Light Hawk Wing and released a powerful wave of energy from it, shooting down towards the ground.

The energy created massive tears and fissures within the rocky soil below, catching Bejita right in the middle of its wake. Bejita was flung through the energy wave and towards the massive barrier that surrounded the waste, crashing hard into it. The energy wave slammed into the barrier and created a sizable explosion.

Watzu put her face in her hands, unable to watch anymore.

By the time the attack ended, Tenchi landed back on the ground and called off the Light Hawk Wing. Maybe I was too hard on him

Bejita managed to push himself up to his feet. Even from _one_ of those blasted wings, he had suffered more damage then several of Fuisers attacks! He barred his teeth and glared over at Tenchi, his rage overflowing at this point. How could someone be so powerful? How could Tenchi so easily beat him?

This wasnt over! Not yet!

Bejita gave a yell and shot forward once again towards Tenchi, rage swimming within his teal-colored eyes. How _dare _that bastard do this to him? He began to swing his fists and his legs wildly and frantically towards the offending man, finding that even his incredibly focused, rageful state could not even land a single blow upon Tenchi. Tenchi merely dodged each of the Saiya-jins attacks, his eyes showing more concern then anger.

Bejita, stop! Thats enough! He shouted, Theres no way you can beat me!

Ill _tell _you when its been enough! Bejita hissed, jabbing his open palm directly in front of Tenchis face and firing off another Big Bang at point-blank. However, instead of striking the other man, Tenchis hand came out and smacked the attack up and away from him, as if he was swatting a fly. The energy sphere contacted with the top of the dome and exploded as it hit it, illuminating the skies above.

Tenchi then snapped his knee into Bejitas stomach and shoved the other man off of him, watching Bejita spring back up and continue to attack, despite the blood trickle that came from the corner of his mouth. Damn! If Bejita kept this up, he might end up like Watzu did when she trained too hard with Tenchi!

Meanwhile, Watzu had enough of this slaughter. Tenchi kept on trying to fend off Bejitas attacks, trying to get the smaller warrior to stay down with harsh punches and kicks, but Bejita just kept on springing back. Ego or not, she wasnt going to stand by and let this happen.

She rose to her feet and hit the Barrier Off button. The shield dissipated instantly, and she shot down from platform and towards the pair.

Wait, Watzu! Ryoko shouted, but Watzu was already on her way out. She began to go after her, but felt a hand on her leg. Eh? What the hell, Chizuru?

Let her be, kay? Ryoko hesitated slightly, then sighed with a nod of her head.

Watzu continued on her path. Bejita was in such a rage that he didnt even notice that the barrier was down, or that she was approaching. Her teeth were bared and her eyes in a glare. She landed directly behind him and with her fist, smacked one side of his head at just the right angle, causing the smaller Saiya-jin to fall to the side, unconscious.

Goddamnit, Bejita She grumbled, watching his golden hair return to normal, You just dont know when to fucking quit.

Oh, Kami-samaIm sorry about that, Watzu. Tenchi said softly, watching her scoop her mate into her arms. He justwouldnt stop coming at me!

Its not your fault, Tenchi, She sighed angrily, You were just doing what you had to do to keep him at bay. The bastard just doesnt know when to stop, sometimes. She sighed again, levitating up towards the platform. I _knew _this was going to end badlyI should never have come back here with him Once there, she landed. Tenchi leaped up from the ground to the control deck, looking over at Watzu with concern.

Dont blame yourself for him, Watzu, Tenchi offered, Even if this persists, youre both welcome here. You know that.

Pausing at the door leading out, Watzu sighed and glanced over her shoulder back towards Tenchi and the others. I know, but some things are better left alone. And with that, she left the arena and headed back to the house.

~-~-~-~

Bejita was not a happy camper.

His body was so banged up from the encounter with Tenchi that he hardly could train properly, and more over the other man was treating him with such_pity_. He didnt need pity, god-damnit! While the others where training long and hard hours in the dome and that was _everyone_, including the weaklings Bejita had to sit around and allow his goddamned ribs to heal.

And of course, the large-breasted one, Washuu, _still _wasnt back yet and Bejita wasnt about to get lost in the five-planet lab of hers trying to find the damn recovery tanks.

Why dont you go take a bath, relax for a bit? His mate had offered to him that day as she went to go spar with that blasted Kakarotto and his brat. Bejita wanted to argue, but she had vanished into that little closet door a moment later.

Why was everyone insistent on babying him?

So here Bejita stood at the entrance-way to the floating onsen that hovered over the lake. Apparently, with the technology of this pitiful planet, it wasnt so much of a strange occurrence as the backyard exploding on a daily basis. Bejita had stripped down and entered into the mens side Watzu had explained to him briefly that men and women were often separated for these things here on Earth only to find the last person he wanted to see in thereTenchi.

Across from the entrance floated the other Prince, his long black hair down and his arms spread across the rocky boarder to the steaming pool. Bejita was about to walk right out before Tenchi said something.

Just because you dont like me doesnt mean we cant share the same space together, Bejita.

Bejita bared his teeth at Tenchi as he said this, and despite his better judgment he proceeded into the bath and sat as far away as humanly possible from the other man as he could be. He folded his arms across his chest and wore his common scowl, and tried to ignore the aura he felt in the back of his mind. If it was just him in the bath, maybe, _maybe_ Bejita would have relaxed a tiny bit, but knowing that Tenchi was there made him tense up considerably.

Did you ever wonder what the mixing of Saiya-jin blood and Jurain blood would bring? For some reason, Tenchi insisted on striking up a conversation. Bejita tried his best to ignore what he said, though the mixing of blood caught his attention. Slowly, he opened one eye to look at the other man.

And?

Ive seen what the mixing of alien blood can doit seems to make something really remarkable when an Earthling and a Saiya-jin breed, Tenchi continued, Ive watched some of the training everyones been doing at the dome andGohan, Kakarottos child is growing faster then his father is.

This notion caused Bejitas eyes to fully open.

As loathe as he was to admitthe more he thought about it, the more he realized that _Tenchi _was _right_. When the brat first clung to the sidelines of the battle against Bejitas former minion, Nappa, he soon grew in power to stand up against Bejita in his full Oozaru form, and then further on to defend against the Ginyu Special Corps. He sneered at the notion of the mixing of Saiya-jin blood, yetsomehow the reaction between Earthling and Saiya-jin created a unique chemical reaction

I see you dont like that idea, Bejita, Tenchi chuckled awkwardly, watching as Bejita scoffed and upturned his nose. You can deny it all you wanttheres only two of you left, and mixing of blood will occur. Still, silence from the other prince. Tenchi sighed and leaned back in the water, then eyed the shorter man once more. Im sure you know Watzu is only half of your noble bloodline. Butdo you know what the other half is?

Bejita scoffed again. How the hell was I to know? She was a mutt, and unwanted on our planet! I never cared nor took the time to _research _into her heritage! Of course, at the time, the only thing that ever _really _entered into his mind was that her other half was probably Tuffle, of the race that used to exist upon Bejita-sei. After all, she was remarkably old and they had no other contact with other races until they had already overthrown the Tuffles.

Do you think about it now that youre mates?

Bejita snapped his eyes open and looked back to Tenchi, glaring darkly at him. A low growl came from his voice. I dont care about her heritage, idiot! All I know is it will soil _my _line with her impurity!

Tenchi was about to retort to that statement, but slowly closed his mouth. There was no going back to remind Bejita that he _really _didnt have a choice in the matter. There was also the matter of Tenchi wondering if Bejita even _cared _about Watzu but there was no touching that, either. If it was one thing he learned about Bejita in these past few days, it was never to try to argue with him aboutwell, _anything_. Unless you were Watzu, since she usually would end up winning arguments anyway.

Arent you wondering why Watzu acts as if she is a full-blooded Saiya-jin, yet is only halfwhile Washuu, her younger twin, doesnt act like one at all?

Your point? Frankly, Bejita didnt care. Maybe living a life on this _stupid _planet with this goddamned _bleeding heart_ had quieted down the large-breasted ones noble Saiya-jin heritage even if she was _only_ a mutt.

The blend between the two races Watzu and Washuu share create something really interesting, I think, even more so then an Earthling and a Saiya-jin, Tenchi continued, One race is always more dominate then the other, and each of them acts like a full-blooded member of the other race. Watzu _may _be a mutt as far as genetics are concerned, but personality wise she acts just like a full-blooded Saiya-jin. Bejita arched an eyebrow as Tenchi said this, realizing for the first time that Watzu, despite her mixed heritage, _did_ act like one of his own race. However, her hair was pink and it grew and changed, and she had a prolonged lifespan.

As he thought of this, Bejita realized that there was_ no way_ a Tuffle could live that long, regardless of if they mixed blood with a Saiya-jin.

And my wife, Washuuacts as if she isnt a Saiya-jin at all. Granted, she has her moments sometimes, but for the most partshe acts as if she is a full-blooded Jurain.

Bejita froze.

Slowly, he felt his mouth fall agape. His eyes widened and his arms loosened from their taught position across his chest.

Watzu? Sharing half of the blood of his enemy race?

Impossible!

Bejita found his face twisting into an even more hideous glare then before, a snarl escaping from his throat. He snapped to his feet and pointed down at the relaxed prince across the way, totally uncaring that he was _totally naked_. Tenchi grimaced and turned red as he saw the shorter mans rather _sizable _member there, turning his head away so as not to stare at the larger size.

I will _not _have you insult my race with such trickery! Bejita shouted, not even noticing Tenchis reaction to his glorious manhood. Do you honestly think I would believe this nonsense? How is it possible that a _Jurain _and a _Saiya-jin _would_ ever_ breed? We are enemies from start to finish! You are mocking me, you bastard! And I will not stand for it!

What? Im not mocking you, Im telling you the truth--" Tenchi retorted, rising to his own feet and making sure that his towel was secure. However, he couldnt get another word in when he saw Bejita charge an attack and fire several spheres of blue energy towards him.

Gasping, Tenchi leaped from the pool and soared over the attacks, but grimaced when he saw them collide with the gender-separating wall and create a sizable explosion. Shit! Came the rare curse word from Tenchi as he landed on the base deck. Bejita, stop! Not here! Washuu will _kill _us if she sees--"

Oh, and what is _she_ going to do? Bejita shouted, his blue aura flared up about him and he shot towards the other man, swinging his fist. I thought she didnt have the drive of her Saiya-jin heritage!

Tenchi nimbly dodged the punch, but to his dismay watched Bejita burry it within the base deck, utterly shattering the wood planks into thousands of splinters. The force of the impact released massive waves into the waters of the onsen, smashing against the rocky walls and destroying portions of the wooden decks. Tenchi had to leap out of the way as another attack was aimed directly towards him, and then Bejita fired off another energy blast towards him.

Gritting his teeth, Tenchi held his palm out and summoned his Light Hawk Wings and deflected the blast, but the shockwave of the energy destroyed a portion of the deck before him. At this point, he was beginning to look frantic at the damage Bejita was causing, and wondering _why _the other man wasnt in pain right now.

As Bejita shot towards him again and began firing off punches and kicks, Tenchi noticed that he wasnt using advanced moves or motions that would cause too much discomfort. At least he had _some _wits about him, still!

Catching one of his punches, Tenchi threw Bejita against the base deck, and to his dismay destroyed that one as well. Bejita groaned outwardly as he lay against the rocks below the deck, but he didnt stay down for long. His hand snapped up and grabbed Tenchis ankle and from his seated position, lashed Tenchi forward and towards one of the walls.

Tenchi flipped in the air and planted his feet against the wall lightly, allowing gravity to take over and allow him to fall upon some rocky outcroppings.

Stop this, Bejita! Im telling you, you have no idea how strong Washuu is!

Bullshit! Came Bejitas response as he rose to his feet, holding his hands out and firing another powerful blast of blue chi towards his opponent. It moved so quickly that Tenchi had not the time to summon his Light Hawk Wings, and raised his hand outwards. He smacked the blast aside but much to his dismay, it collided with the translucent dome that surrounded the hot springs and watched it explode gloriously. The dome surrounding the onsen shattered at that point, shards of the translucent material slowly falling down from the skies.

Bejita was about to go after the cocky bastard and teach him a lesson, when he felt something completely stop him. The hand he had drawn back into a fist would no longer move, and he felt a hand holding firmly to his wrist.

And just what Came a female voice from behind him. Bejita turned his gaze around to see Washuu standing there, Do you think youre doing to _my _onsen?

There was something about the look in her eyes that made Bejita second guess himself. Those emerald eyes where so focused, so intensely angry soso_not normal_. As if there was something beyond understanding within them. Her power was not the reserved form as he had felt it before, but rather immenseunreadable, almost

And as Bejita store into those cold green eyes, he felt fear instilled within him.

He tried to free himself from her grip. Let me go, woman! He hissed, finding that her grip was so firm he couldnt even move his _arm_, This man has insulted my race!

I dont give a shit about your _race_, Bejita! Washuu shouted in a tone that could not have been rivaled by her elder sister. Her hand twisted and she brought Bejita down to his knees in one swift motion, the fluidity so smooth that it told him she was an expert fighter. As he was brought to the ground, he found his entire body filled with pain and unable to move, despite how she only had _one hand_ on him.

I dont care if you destroy my home, I dont care if you kick puppies or whatever! But Ill be damned if you destroy my creations! Youre both acting like _children!_ She gave Bejitas arm a good tug not enough to dislocate his shoulder sending pain all the way down to his ribs, causing him to groan in agony. Washuu released him and he fell to the ground, barely able to move.

Tenchi was not saved from her wrath, however. Washuu strode past Bejita and stood before her husband, giving him the same cold glare, her hands on her hips.

I expected more of you, Tenchi! She hissed, _Youre _the only mature one in this entire goddamned house, and yet you fight with him like school children? This chaos is enough to tip the media off again! I thought you didnt want that!

Tenchi only hung his head in response. It wasnt often that he felt the wrath of his wife, which he was thankful for. He alone knew what kind of power she had, and he wasnt going to push it. Sighing angrily, Washuu walked back over towards Bejita and glared down at him.

Ill teach you the only way you know how. You will recover, _normally_, without the aid of my tanks. And your _training _will be to rebuild this place, _on your own_. Bejita was about to open his mouth, but found himself lifted up by his neck and thrown against a rocky wall. It was enough to knock the air out of his lungs, but not enough to destroy the wall. I hate to do this, but you need to learn your place! You either help the family, or your leave. Take your pick! And, with one more angry hmph, the small genius stalked out of the onsen.

Tenchi sighed and slowly walked towards the exit, I guess _Im _sleeping on the couch for a while He glanced over towards Bejita as he passed, the Saiya-jin prince too shocked to retaliate further, I told you she would kill us for this, Bejita. And, without another word, Tenchi left as well to change and sulk a bit.

Bejita slowly slid down to the floor, the shock lifting and gnashing his teeth. God damnit

Bejita spent the next two weeks sulking and repairing the onsen. He had no idea how the hell to do these things himself, especially not with broken ribs to boot.

Things where not going his way, not at all.

His mate continued to train freely with Kakarotto, the sister of his mate refused to let him recover in the tanks, and continued to give him chores to do. Cleaning, doing the dishes, repairing the fucking onsenmore over, his beloved white gloves and boots had gone completely _missing _recently, and he had smashed his thumb more times he could count with one of those crude building tools Earthlings used to repair stuff. He hardly saw Watzu anymore, the _only _person he felt worth redemption in the whole house.

At least Bejita wasnt suffering alone.

Tenchi was being snubbed by his wife, big time. He, too, was busy sulking and often would vanish for hours on end, usually visiting the shrine his grandfather lived at or blandly watching television. He has slept on the couch for the week following the incident before Washuu accepted him back into the bedroom, but slowly he was regaining her respect again. It appeared as if Washuu _had _some Saiya-jin in her after allit just took a lot of coaxing to get out.

The base deck of the onsen was in shambles. Bejita couldnt hammer a straight line if it was laid out before him, the planks criss-crossing over each other in a disarrayed pattern. Boulders where set askew, the dome was shoddily repaired, and all of his work was basically fruitless. Especially considering he used such force with the hammer that he often ended up destroying the wood anyway, which only increased the amount of time it took for him to repair one portion of the deck. After all, he had never done any _real _work in his life, aside from killing alien races or whatnot.

Cursing for about the bazillionth time that day, Bejita shook his hand. The nail he had been attempting to hammer had fallen down, and a massive hammer-shaped indentation rested within the wooden plankand a large red spot rested against his thumb.

You knowyoure not supposed to do it that way. Bejita snapped his head up to see someone he least expected Tenchi. He shot a glare towards the other man and went to attempt to hammer the nail again.

What the hell do you want?

Tenchi sighed and grabbed the hammer-wielding hand of Bejita, taking the instrument from him. He knelt down and grabbed a nail and held in place.

Look - dont tell Washuu I did this butI want to build a bridge between us, He said as he began to lightly tap the nail with the hammer until it was secured in place. But at the rate youre going, were going to have to tear the deck up anyway in the end and redo it. SoIll help, and _not _as an insult to you, but as a _friend_.

I am not your friend! Bejita grabbed the hammer back and prepared to whack the hell out of another nail. Sighing again, Tenchi took it once more, causing the other prince to glare at him.

You dont do it _that_ way, He instructed, You hold the nail _between _your two fingers, not with your thumb over the head. Whacking it will only cause the wood to splinter and crack, so you have to do it _gently_. Tenchi then demonstrated for Bejita the proper method. See? With that, he handed the hammer back towards Bejita. He shot a dirty look at Tenchi and grabbed a nail.

Reluctantly, he attempted the method demonstrated by Tenchi. To his amazement, it worked way better then _his _methodnot that Bejita was going to _admit _this, mind you. He grumbled and continued on with his work.

This continued for several hours, the two men working in near silence. Tenchi taught him how to properly lay the boards down, how to pull out misplaced nails and other tidbits as they worked. Amazingly, Bejita somehow got the hang of it and the two managed to complete a section of the base deck with relative ease.

After another week of work and repairing the mess Bejita had made with his shoddy attempt at repair, the duo managed to complete the necessary repairs to the onsen. Of course, Tenchi worked in secret, though everyone knew that he was behind all of it. Tenchi said he didnt want credit, and allowed Bejita to gloat about his fine work all he wanted; which gave Bejita a much-needed boost to his ego.

Washuu stood there, beaming brightly at the nice work she believed Bejita had done on his own, the anger that she showed towards him the past three weeks having lifted.

Looks great, Bejita! She commented brightly, turning towards the shorter man. I gotta say; Im impressed! I didnt think you could do it on your own and so well and yetyou did it fine!

Feh. Bejita snorted, crossing his arms, I _suppose_ I _could _consider it training of sorts. Accuracy testing.

Washuu smirked over at him and as she did he got chills down his spine, as it was a characteristic smirk his mate often wore and gave him a hard pat on the backwhich sent him face-first into the water. Whoops Bejita popped his head out and glared at the women, but decided it probably was _not _a good idea to attack, given how his ribs_ still _had some discomfort in them.

Anywaysince you did such a good job, you can recover the rest of the way in my healing tanks. Think of it as a reward! Washuu offered, watching him climb out of the onsen. And now you can _finally _get to your training, eh? With another chuckle, she left the onsen.

Bejita found himself smirking.

At long last, he could begin training not just for the androids and Mara, but with the hopes of one-day defeating both Kakarotto, and his new rival the one and only Masaki Tenchi, Crown Prince of Jurai.


	15. Twisted Time

**Twisted Time**

The day had finally arrived.

It was May 12th, six and a half years after the day that they had met Mirai Trunks and Mirai Yamara. The androids where scheduled to appear at 10 that morning, and everyone hoped and prayed that they where prepared for such an event.

The sun had barely rose above the pond that rested before the Masaki household, and those involved in the battle where already awake and preparing for the upcoming war. Breakfast had been eaten an hour ago, and the final preparations where being made, the entire family gathered there save Ryoko, who had been called out by Minagi for assistance with a mission given by the Galaxy Police.

Watzu stood in the center of the deck, her towering form rising up in the stillness of the morning. Her hair had grown long over the past six years, and even within its usual high pony-tail, the tips of her wavy, pink hair nearly reached her behind in length. As she popped her knuckles, clad in green fingerless gloves, her tail wrapped around her waist. She wore a modified performance suit created by Washuu to enhance her performance, and look pretty damn stylish too.

Ready, Bejita?

Hmph. Bejita crossed his arms across his chest. He, too, wore a modified performance suitwhich was designed to closely resemble his Saiya-jin armor. Not that he wanted to _admit _that he was wearing it; but he had seen for himself the difference it made in combat. I was ready for those damn androids six years ago.

Giving her knuckles a final pop, Watzu smirked, Heh, I figured youd say that. Lets go!

The pair shot out into the early-morning skies, heading towards the point their destination.

I hope theyll be alright Sasami said quietly, her arms holding onto a young girl of maybe four, with short light pink hair and black eyes. Those glossy black eyes looked out after the two Saiya-jins, and the girl spoke with a distant voice.

Mama and Papa will besome otherswont Sasami looked down towards the girl with slightly wide eyes.

Azuuma-chan? But the girl said nothing else, her eyes gazing towards the yellow horizon.

The sun had risen up within the sky by the time Bejita and Watzu arrived at the agreed spot where the group would gather before the androids showed up. They still had time before 10 AM, but it was always better to be prepared then to come in at the last second. As they landed, Yamcha, Kuririn, Piccolo and Bulma where already presentas well as someone else.

Heywho the hell is the kid? Watzu exclaimed, pointing towards the lavender-haired toddler Bulma had propped up on her shoulders.

Heywhere the hell did you get _breasts _from? Bulma retorted, glaring over at Watzu, taking note that her previously barely-mentionable breasts where now at least noticeablebut still nothing compared to what Bulma had.

Hey, thats what having a fucking kid does that to ya!

_What?_ You have a kid? Bulma shrieked, Why the hell didnt you tell me?

This bastard here knocked me up, bitch! Watzu shot a glare down towards Bejita, who returned the glare, I was out of training for five fucking months! It was _torture!_

Five months? I thought it was nine! Bulma continued to shriek.

Hey, Im not like_ you_, dumbfuck! Saiya-jins only have a _four _month gestation period! Watzu shouted back, But my other half has a much longer one, so I was only pregnant for five! Eat _that_, ms-having-a-baby-in-nine-fucking-months!

What? Ill have you know--"

Ladies! Kuririn coughed loudly, trying to break them apart before they killed each other, Look, we need to fight the androids, not each other, okay? Now, Bulma youve got me curious, too! Whose kid is that?

I know who he is. Bejita snorted before Bulma could open her trap, Thats Trunks, isnt it?

Bulma turned a little red in the face and the nodded. Yeah. His name is Trunks.

Trunks, Trunks! The toddler repeated.

So is he Yamchas? Watzu smirked.

What? No way! Bulma shrieked again, Yamcha and I havent had sex in _years!_ Just because he still lives at Capsule Corp doesnt mean were still dating!

Ouch, that mustve hurt Kuririn muttered, glancing up at Yamcha who only looked kind of awkward at the present moment.

I guess he wasnt packing as much in bed as veggie-brains here. Watzu smirked wider, crossing her arms.

How would I know? I wouldnt have sex with _that _bastard in a million years! Either way, Yamcha is _terrible _in bed, and I only slept with him because I had feelings for him ages ago!

Err, guysIm right here Yamcha muttered.

Well who the hell did you screw then?

Shouldnt we _not _be talking about sex in front of a three-year old? Kuririn muttered, only to receive cold glares from the two arguing women.

Sex, sex! Trunks repeated again.

See, were already scarring him! Once again, Kuririn shut up when he got cold glares back. Humphing loudly, Bulma set Trunks down, the energetic boy finding some butterflies and chasing them around.

Thats when they saw his tail.

What the hell? Watzu shouted, How the fuck can that kid be a Saiya-jin?

I knew it! Bejita exclaimed, I knew there _must _be another one of us out there! Now tell me women who is the father? It cannot be me nor Kakarotto! Spill it!

Hey, arent you _forgetting _someone else, Bejita? A younger sib--"

_Just _Kakarotto and I are left! Bejita cut Watzu off in mid-sentence, evidentially not wanting to pursue what she was going to say any further. Tell me, who is the father?

How am I to know? Bulma retorted, which caused everyone to look at her with confused expressions. Sighing angrily, she rubbed her temples before continuing. Look, I _dont _know who his real parents are, okay? I _adopted _him! One day, Tenchi and Washuu show up at my doorstep with this half-Jurain, half-Saiya-jin baby boy! They say even _they _dont know who the parents are, but somehow felt _I _would want to take care of him!

You say it like you _didnt_ want him, Bulma, Yamcha sighed. You took a real shine to Trunks the moment you laid eyes on him.

Shut it, Yamcha! _Im _talking, here! Bulma snapped, which caused Yamcha to sigh unhappily. Yelping, Bulma grabbed Trunks by his waist before he went charging off of the cliff and killing himself. He flailed in her grip and easily broke free, giggling madly and running behind Kuririn. Trunks, get back here before you get yourself killed!

But I want to play, Mama! Trunks giggled, running away from her again, causing Bulma to fall face-first into the grass.

Has he started to train yet? Bejita inquired, noting that he already had a fairly powerful aura, despite his youth.

Train? Hes only three! Kuririn retorted, watching Bulma collide face-first into a cliff face as Trunks dodged her once again, finding another bug to chase after.

Fool! All Saiya-jins begin training as soon as they can stand on their own two feet! Bejita shouted.

Hey! Im sure you havent started to train _your _kid! Kuririn retorted.

For your information, Azuuma has already gained enough strength to surpass Kakarottos brat at _her _age! Bejita seemed almost be _glowing _with pride at this statement, a confident smirk upon his face.

What about Gohan? Came Gokous voice from up above as he and Gohan landed on the grass behind Watzu and Bejita. Blinking, he bent down and grabbed the bug-chasing Trunks, who grinned up at the older man and giggled. Hey, Trunks! Are you harassing your mom again? Even though he and Gohan where focused on training, they still took a few days of rest and would visit Bulma from time to time.

Hershing, hershing! Trunks slurred the difficult word as Bulma took him from Gokou, who once again settled against her shoulder.

This bugger is a bit of a handful at times She grumbled and took a seat by the cliff, setting Trunks down into her lap, who continued to watch the butterflies flutter about the field.

Hmph. Im sure that _my _child will soon surpass yours, Kakarotto! Bejita shot a glare towards his rival, who only smiled casually at the shorter man.

Hey, hey, this isnt a competition, Bejita! Gokou laughed, Azuumas a good kid! I dont want to think about her and Gohan facing off against each other! Before Bejita could open his mouth, Watzu smacked him hard enough on the back to send the Prince of the Saiya-jins face first into the grass, creating an indent in the figure of his bodyand his signature hair. She then raised her hand behind her head and laughed loudly.

Yep! No competition here! Gokou joined Watzu in laughing as Bejita grumbled curses under his breath, lifting himself from the hole.

You would dare attack me, woman? Bejita raged, appearing beside Watzu and kicking her in the sides, sending her up and over the top of the cliff-face. Moments later, she appeared over the cliff face, her emerald green aura flaring up around her, her hands charging with chi.

You wanna play, jackass? She shouted.

If it means teaching you your place! Bejita replied, his own aura springing up around him.

Are they like this_ all_ the time? Kuririn muttered towards Gohan who was now quite taller then Kuririn. Gohan sighed and nodded his head.

Every time we visit, whether to train or hang out, theyre always on the verge of killing each other.

Piccolo, who had been silent this whole time, was getting _sick _of this pointless jabber, bickering and fighting. Growling, he snapped his attention towards the two warring Saiya-jins, and shouted above their rage.

Fools! Were supposed to be fighting the _androids_, not each other! His voice boomed over the landscape, so loud that even the denizens of the city wondered what that noise wasbut carelessly went back to their own lives.

Grumbling, Watzu dropped her aura and disbursed the chi around her hands, lowering towards the ground. Bejita, likewise, dropped it as well, knowing that they would need their full strength for the battle ahead. However, as soon as Watzu landed on the ground, both parties crossed their arms across their chests and stood with their backs to each other, noses in the air.

I dont know anyone with an ego as large as theirs Yamcha commented quietly, then eyed Bulma sitting in the corner. Okay, he _had_ but that person couldnt fight even if she wanted to. Sighing, he glanced at his watch. Hey guys, its almost ten nowwe should keep our eyes peeled for the androids, right?

Sounds good. Gokou gave an affirmative nod, his eyes darting around the city that rested below them. Nothing felt out of the ordinary yet no evil auras, nothing unbelievably powerful lurking aroundno explosions, nothing _strange_. Everything was quiet and peacefulbut then again, it wasnt quite the appointed time yet, so they would just need to be patient.

Something suddenly tickled at the back of his mind. A powerful aura was approachingstrange, it wasnt coming from _inside_ of the city, but from the mainlandand it seemed so _familiar _too.

The others soon found their eyes drawn to the direction the aura was coming from. Soon, a point of bright red light was drawn across the horizon, and a figure appeared over them, the aura disbursing. The figure then landed on the edge of the cliff, behind where everyone stood.

Didnt think you could start the fight without me, eh?

Long, dark red hair was pulled into a loose pony-tail at her shoulder blades, with wavy bangs brushed aside from her face. She wore a gi of black and red, the black top she wore had a turtle neck, but had short sleeves, and over it she had a shorter red tank top, cut off at her waist. The shirt of her gi was tied at the waist with a red belt. Her baggy pants where maroon and tucked into black boots with red buckles, and she had long, dull red gloves that reached from her armpits to her second knuckles. A dark redish brown tail twitched behind her.

A face so similar to Washuus, and an aura similar to

Whore you? Kuririn asked, feeling slightly tense. The girl who couldnt have been much older then 16 grinned even more.

Ahsorry for not introducing myself sooner! The girl then placed a hand upon her chest. Im YamaraMasaki Yamara! Nice to meet you!

**EH?** The startled response from pretty much _everyone _resounded, save for Watzu and Bejita, who seemed to know her.

What, you cant be Yamara! Bulma popped up from her seated position, totally forgetting that her son was sitting in her lap, who tumbled forward. The _future _Yamara is way older then you are! And like, the Yamara from_ this_ time must only be a little girl still!

This _new _Yamara blinked her green eyes a few times at Bulma. UmwellI _am_ Yamara from this time?

Bulma shrieked again. HOW CAN THIS BE TRUE?

Well Yamara began to explain, Its this long complicated story that involves me being sick and--"

She never really got to finish the sentence when a portion of the city below exploded brilliantly.

Wellten oclock, right on the nose. Yamacha informed, and the group prepared for combat. Their eyes trained on the city and followed the chain of explosions that occurred.

Where are they? I cant sense their chi! Gokou exclaimed, trying to focus on his senses on the area.

Well technicallyif theyre androids, wouldnt they _not _generate the aura created by chi? Gohan informed, calculating in his mind their method of attack. There! Theyre going to attack there next! He pointed with his finger, and the group noted it. Soon, they where underway and vanished so quickly that no human eye could see them, appearing in the exact location where Gohan predicted the androids would attack next.

Right on the money, two androids appeared next to a gas station in an attempt to blow it up and destroy the island city, but where thwarted when a group of fighters appeared before them.

Bejita and Gokou got the first call, each of them landing punches on the androids faces, knocking them aside and halting their attacks. Soon, everyone else save Bulma and Trunks, who remained on the cliff face surrounded the duo.

They really _werent _what they where expecting.

The group was half-expecting some super mechanized robots that would terrorize the planet but instead, they were humanoids that didnt release any sort of aura of any kind. One of them was a slender, withered and old looking man, with a large hat with the Red Ribbon Army insignia upon it; and the other was short, plump and had the appearance of a porcelain doll.

Gokou, however, recognized the older one instantly, his jaw nearly dropping.

D-Doctor Gero!

Well, wellif it isnt my old nemesis, Son Gokou! The android that looked like Dr. Gero responded coolly. How nice to met you once again. However, I am no longer Dr. Gerobut Nijuugou, Android 20. And this is Juukyugou, Android 19. I am loathe to admit that this will be our final meeting, Gokouas well as your friends. Pointing a flat palm towards the gas station, Nijuugou charged a sphere of ruby colored energy.

Watch out--! Gokous cry came too late as the offending android destroyed the gas station with a massive explosion.

The explosion ripped through the city. It appeared as the reformed Dr. Gero had planned this carefully; by destroying this one gas station, he created a massive chain reaction. As the flames burst forth, it would attack another station, then another, and another. The others managed to make it above the destruction, but could do nothing to stop it from destroying the entire city!

Thats when Watzu noticed Yamara wasnt with them. Shit, Yamara! She searched rapidly for the young teenagers energy signature, but given the massive amount of explosions ripping through the city, it was posing most difficult.

Yamara had phased down towards where the flames where going towards. Already, half of the city had been demolished, and if the flames continued forward the entire place would be destroyed. Hastily, she tossed her gloves aside, revealing the same intricate flame tattoos that Mirai Yamara possessed. Suddenly, her emerald green eyes turned bright red as she held her hands out towards the oncoming flames.

The flames hit her hands and collided with some kind of an invisible barrier of will power. Yamara gritted her teeth as her feet where pushed backwards from the force, but slowly the flames where quieting down. The tattoos began to pulsate with red energy as she controlled the fire, but soon blood began to trickle out from her mouth, nose and eyes; the sheer force of the flame was almost too much for her to contain on her own!

Yamara! Watzu shouted from above.

Whats she trying to do? Her energy signal is getting too weak! Gokou shouted as well, watching as Yamara fell onto one knee.

Shes a pyrokenetic! Shes trying to control the flames! Watzu responded, Shit! If she keeps this up shell--" She began to shoot down towards Yamara as she shouted this, but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something shoot past her.

Another figure appeared beside Yamara, also holding her hands out. The flames began to quiet down considerably. Slowly, Yamara lifted her head up to see the figure before her, her eyes going wide.

Mirai Yamara! Gokou gasped.

Sure enough, a second Yamara had appeared this time, she was older looking and appeared to have greater control over the flame as well. With their combined efforts, the fire died down completely to avoid spreading further and destroying the rest of the city.

Once doused, Mirai Yamara sighed and lowered her hand down towards her present-timeline counterpart. You didnt need to do that on your own

Yamara smiled weakly and took her future-counterparts hand, their hot skin unable to burn one another. I had to! It was the only wayto save the city

The others appeared beside the duo, glad that the attack had been thwarted by them. Yamara slowly wiped her nose and eyes of the blood that flowed from them, then replaced her gloves. Soon enough, Mirai Trunks landed before them, looking grimly over at the present Yamara.

Were sorry were behind we didnt think theyd attack so close to ten! He apologized. Maybe if we had shown up sooner Ya--" He paused, however, suddenly realizing how _confusing _it was to have two Yamaras there.

Please, call me Yamie to avoid confusion! Present-Yamara, or Yamie, chirped.

Its not your fault, Kuririn responded towards Trunks apology, We got it handled in the end, right? Yamie grinned and nodded her head in response.

I feel a little light-headed, but Ill be fine! Not to worry!

Impressive It appeared as if the androids had caught up to them. Nijuugou calmly approached with his otherwise silent subordinate following him. I did not expect you to be able to douse the flames without the city being totally destroyed. Butit appears as if a few have joined your party then I had originally anticipated. His eyes slowly fell upon those he referred to Mirai Trunks and Yamara, Yamie, and Bejita. _Least_ of all you, Bejita, given how you were so horribly humiliated by Watzu.

Hmphsome androids you are. Bejita muttered.

Waitandroids? Trunks blinked with a confused expression, gazing at the pair.

Yeah, these are themright? Gohan inquired, somehow feeling that it wasnt the case.

Nono, somethings wrong! Trunks gasped, These arent the two we fought!

Theyre not? Gokou blinked as well. But they _said _they where androids!

The ones we fought where Juunanagou and Juuhachigou17 and 18and these arent them! Yamara responded, also stunned.

I guess the future keeps on changing Watzu grumbled, popping her knuckles. Regardless, an android is a _fucking _android! Nowhow the hell did you guys know about Bejita? Didnt Gokou defeat you when he was a _kid_?

Ah, that is correct; but that is where your mistake lies! Nijuugou chuckled, For you see, we have been observing Gokou and all of you for quite some time! I have learned all of the secrets and powers of you and your friends by now, Gokouand that will lie in your ultimate defeat! Laughing wildly, Nijuugou pointed his hand towards the gas station that had been previously saved by the pair of Yamaras. As he fired off the blast, Gokou intercepted it and knocked it aside, throwing it harmlessly into the atmosphere.

Not here! Gokou found himself angered at how these androids could just _slaughter _helpless humans without a single care in the world! The Red Ribbon Army was hardly like that in the past! If you want to fight me, so be it! But not here!

Slowly lowering his hand, Nijuugou smirked. Very well. We will follow you to the destination of your choice, Gokou.

But firsta question. Did you observe us on Namek?

Chuckling, Nijuugou responded, No, of course not. By the time Bejita had been defeated, we had all the information we could ever need on you and your friends. Gokou grinned slowly.

Alright, then! Lets be off! As he was about to step forward to take off into the sky, Gokou flinched slightly. There was a pang in his chest, a minor feeling of pain, but he quickly brushed it off as excitement. He sprung into the skies and took off, followed by his companions and the androids close behind.

Bulma, meanwhile, continued to watch from the cliff, her young son still in her arms.

Guysbe careful!

Careful, careful! Trunks repeated, waving his hands after the cloud of chi flying away from them.

Gokou already had a destination in his mind of the battle location. It wasnt far off from where they had the encounter with the duo of androids, and the setting was perfect. He soon lead the group towards the deserted area near where the final showdown with Bejita had taken place. It had lots of room to fight and no civilians to worry about.

Slowly, Gokou landed upon a solitary pinnacle of rock, watching as the androids appeared upon an opposite one. Those who followed him landed on a large cliff-face behind him, realizing that this was more of Gokous fight. After all, they had six years of intensive training; there was no reason to be alarmed, unless things began to get shady.

Ah, a valid location, Nijuugou admitted casually, I do believe this would be a lovely spot to put you to rest, Gokou. Gokou, however, said nothing, only grinned confidently over at the pair. Even as he did, that pang within his chest persisted, but it wasnt something he couldnt shake off.

Well? Are you just going to stand there and jabber, or are we going to fight? Gokou taunted. Nijuugou gestured for Juukyugou to take the stand. The pale android shot towards Gokou rapidly, who nimbly dodged the oncoming attack, hovering away from the robot. Soon their volley of punches and kicks began, neither of them seeming to gain the upper hand.

The group on the cliff, meanwhile, was left to ponder events while they watched the fight.

Somethings really not right Mirai Trunks repeated under his breath, watching the battle below them. These twotheyre _weaker_ then the ones we faced in our timeline! They both could stand up against a Super Saiya-jin and beat it back! Why is this other one not even landing a blow on Gokou?

Wouldnt, in theory, you coming back here change things significantly? Gohan offered up, glancing over at the taller teen with a serious expression.

Yes, but I didnt think it would change _this _much! Trunks retorted, still baffled as he watched Gokou continue to toy with Juukyugou without much effort. Why did they awaken instead of the ones Yamara and I fought?

Who can say Yamara said quietly, ButGokou is acting sluggishly. Is something the matter with him?

Gohan blinked at this. Hes fineas far as I know. Hes probably not pushing himself fully

Feh. That foolish behavior will get him _killed_. Bejita grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Kakarotto! Quit playing around and go Super! He barked, not even caring if Gokou listened to him or not. Gokou turned his attention to the cliff-face and pouted slightly.

Aww, but I was having fun!

Enough games! Time to end this! Bejita ordered, a not-amused expression across his face. Gokou pouted again and then turned his head to face Juukyugou, who was mounting another attack. Gokou caught the offending hand and threw the white-skinned android aside, then slowly began to focus on his energies.

As the air grew heavy, a golden aura sprung up around him and his hair turned blonde, blue eyes vanishing into pools of green. His power increased dramatically, and he smirked over towards Juukyugou, watching as the android had a baffled expression cross his face.

But thats_impossible!_ Nijuugou shouted, his eyes wide with fear. Thats impossible! There is no way--"

Incase ya didnt hear, Watzu shouted over the cliff-faces, Weve got more training then you can _possibly _imagine, jackass! And as she said that, Gokou shot off towards Juukyugou, ramming his fists hard into the androids stomach and blasting him into the horizon, quickly following him upwards into the skies.

They continued to watch the fight with intent eyes. Gokou easily had the upper hand in the battle, and it seemed as if Juukyugou was steadily running out of energy and out of steam. Finally, Gokou knocked the android down towards the ground and cupped his hands together, rapidly performing hand motions.

Kamehameha! He shouted, releasing a large blast of blue energy down towards Juukyugou. However, it was not as powerful as it should have been, given Gokous super form, and the android seemed to sense this. Slowly, he rose from the ground and smirked, lifting his hands up towards the oncoming attack. However, instead of batting it away or blasting through it, two circular gems upon his hands flashed and the entire Kamehameha wave absorbed directly into his body. Suddenly, Juukyugous posture changed from its tired state into a much stronger one.

Gokou, meanwhile, hovered overhead and had begun to pant heavily. His energy was already rapidly deteriorating, far more then it should have been

This isnt good! Trunks shouted, gazing down at the newly re-energized Juukyugou, then up at Gokou.

Kakarotto, what are you playing around for? Destroy that bastard! Bejita barked again, totally not caring that Gokou was looking rather sickly right now. Gokou didnt respond or move, hovering there, trying to catch his breath something almost _unheard of _for him these days.

Something is not right Piccolo observed, his eyes narrowing.

Gokou was so exhausted from that one, pitiful attack that he failed to notice Juukyugou launching into the air. He appeared over Gokou and slammed his elbow into Gokous back, sending him straight down into the ground. By now, the pain in his chest had escalated to a point where he could hardly function, and turning Super only aggravated it. He hardly had the energy when Juukyugou turned the Saiya-jin over and planed his hand around Gokous throat not to strangle him, but to rapidly absorb his energy.

Oh no Yamara breathed out slowly, These androids dont have infinite energy instead, they absorb the energy of others! If Gokou doesnt get away, hell be killed!

Dad! Get away from him! Gohan shouted, concern quickly flashing onto his expressions. Gokou only groaned loudly and tried to flail or break away, but found he had not the energy too. Soon, his golden hair faded away to black, his aura slowly fading away.

Nijuugou chuckled softly. So easyso very easy indeed

The attack broke off, suddenly, as Juukyugou suddenly found himself lacking an arm, the rest of his body forced away from Gokou. Bejita stood beside the weakened warrior, arms still crossed and a displeased expression upon himself. He had kicked one of the androids arms clean off, which fell to the side.

Hmphif you want something done right, you have to do it yourself He grumbled. Watzu and Gohan shot down from the cliff and fetched Gokou, bringing him back up.

Shit, hes burning up! Watzu exclaimed, examining him briefly. She pressed a hand to his throat and swiftly pulled it back, His heart is racing! Whatever the fuck it is, its not playing nice! We gotta get him to Washuu!

Dad! Gohan exclaimed, watching his fathers face twisted into a severely pain-filled one. Watzu bent down and scooped the smaller man into her arms. Almost instantly, she called forth the energy of a Super Saiya-jin and transformed. Gohan was about to protect, but then closed his mouth. Even though the battle was not going well, Watzu _was _the fastest of the entire group, and hed be damned if his dad died again, of some kind of an illness!

You guys take care of things here! Ill be sure Gokou gets the help he needs! She briefly glanced over her shoulder and shouted down towards her mate. Bejita! Better not get yourself fucking killed, or Ill kick your ass! And with a streak of gold, she vanished rapidly over the horizon, hanging tightly to Gokou.

Hmph. Bejita snorted, returning his attention to the android before him. It appears as if your little target has taken ill. But let me educate you in what Gokou could not the true power of a Saiya-jin Elite!

Please, Bejita. You where easily defeated by not only Gokou and his son, but by Watzu as well, Nijuugou chuckled, There is no way you can defeat us now.

Oh really? Bejita found himself smirking, taking one slow step towards Juunyugou. As he did, energy began to crackle around his form. Weve had six years to _practice_, waiting for you! Another step, Do not think that just because I was defeated _then_ that I am the same Saiya-jin I was before! With each near-death defeat, our power only grows strongerand you will know the fury of the pride of our race! With a third step, a golden aura sprung up about him, turning him super. The color drained from Nijuugous face.

Not another one

Unlike Gokou, who insisted upon playing around, Bejita wasnt going to pull any punches. He appeared momentarily before the frightened Juunyugou, his fist snapping out and punching hard against the pale face of his opponent. He felt metal and machinery give way under his focused punch, and surly if the android where a living, breathing thing; it surly would have bled red blood all over the Saiya-jins white gloves.

As Juunyugou flew back, Bejita appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, then followed up with another swift kick that sent the android upwards. Once again, Bejita appeared before him and slammed his elbow down into the already-distorting face. He watched with an amused smirk upon his lips, watching the android crash into the ground with resounding force.

Snapping his right palm out, Bejita casually smirked as he began to charge his now-signature attack. Absorb this. He said coolly, before firing off the Big Bang attack down towards the unsuspecting android. Juunyugou managed to pull himself from the ground and at the sight of the oncoming attack, smirked and held his hand out to absorb the energy of the blue sphere.

No, Juunyugou! Its a trap! Dont--" Nijuugous warning came all too late, however, as the attack hit his precious android and created a massive explosion upon impact. Once the dust cleared, not even the ashes remained of the once-pale android, Bejita smugly hovering down towards another tower of rock, looking directly over towards the remaining android.

Care to press your luck, robot? He mocked, that smirk ever-present upon his face.

Nijuugou narrowed his eyes. This would be no easy fight, he could tell; even with Gokou out of the picture, it appeared as if the others somehow _knew_ of their arrival. They were both at the right place, and at the right time; with power far stronger then he had originally predicted. As much as he would like to test the power of his new android body, Nijuugou wasnt about to risk it.

Nohe had to awaken _them_.

Gritting his teeth, he fired off a barrage of attacks directly before him not to damage Bejita or any of the others, but to create a massive smoke screen. Given that he had no blood coursing through his veins and, with that, no chi to live off of, he could easily flee without their detection.

Once the dust had cleared, Nijuugou had vanished without a trace. Bejita scoffed at this, but knew that he couldnt runforever. He allowed his super form to drop and turned his head back towards the cliff-face behind him.

Well? Would any of you from the future know where that androids lab is so we may finish the job?

Mirai Trunks and Yamara looked at each other.

We never found out where it was Trunks admitted in a cautious tone, By the time the ones that _we _faced had awakened, they lab was probably already gone

Hmph! Some use _you _are! Bejita snorted angrily, causing Trunks to visibly flinch. Very wellI will find him and destroy him once and for all! And, before any of the others could protest, Bejita had taken off into the skies and arched over the horizon.

Someone should follow him! Trunks shouted, If hes going to his lab, he may yet awaken the other two!

Ill go. Piccolo announced gruffly and lifted off into the skies. Strangely enough, Yamie also lifted off after him. Piccolo stopped in mid-air and glared back at her. And what the hell do you think _youre _doing?

Going with you, silly! Yamie grinned, I want to show you guys and my parents that I can fight like the rest of you! Piccolo sneered slightly, but accepted it.

Ill come as well, Yamara said softly, We may need our expertise with _those two_ if needed She turned back to the others, Go to the Masaki household. We cant do much besides physically search for Dr. Gerobut too large of a group would draw his attention.

Be careful, Yamara. Trunks said quietly, his usually hard or forlorn gaze softening as he looked up at her. She nodded slowly, and with that, the trio shot off after Bejita.

Lets get back there, thenI hope Gokou will be alright! Kuririn said, receiving nods from those who remained behind.

The Masaki Household was in chaos.

Gokou lay breathing heavily on one of the couches in the living room, hooked up to all sorts of wires and monitors. Washuu was steadily monitoring his condition whilst shouting orders to everyone else in the house.

Bulma was on her way back to the Kame House when she received the call from Sasami to come and be there. She had quickly turned around and went round about, and soon arrived. Trunks was whisked away by Tenchi upstairs with Azuuma, and Bulma quickly began to work her best with Washuu to make sure Gokou was alright even Sasami and Watzu where working their fingers off to get him stabilized. Chichi had not been informed yet best not to get her involved until the situation was more under control. After all, she would just make things _worse_ if she was here now.

By the time the others arrived, things had not quieted down in the slightest. Gohan was instantly by his fathers side, feeling how hot and clammy Gokous skin was, feeling his heart race in every vein in his body.

Dad! He shouted, but was unable to reach his father. Whats wrong with him?

Bulma, I need you to put two more ccs of tracectamine into his system! Washuu ordered, watching the other scientist comply readily. Sasami, get another cold towel from the kitchen, we need to bring his temperature down! Watzu, hes bleeding too much from where the IV is in, put some pressure on it! Those that where surrounding him quickly complied to Washuus orders, working readily and speedily. Her head snapped around towards one of the other machines and began to work on it. Amidst this, she managed to find time to speak to Gohan.

Your father is very ill. He has an extremely rare heart disease that attacks suddenly and kills swiftly, Washuu informed in a serious tone, There is no treatment here on Earth, and while it exists in the galaxy, the proper treatment is difficult to obtain on a back-water planet like this. Were doing what we can to stabilize him long enough so I can get the drug and administer it effectively. One of the machines beeped loudly and Washuu quickly turned her attention towards it. Shit! Bulma! Get some more nitro into his system! Hes starting to go into cardiac arrest! Move it, people!

Gohan hastily backed away as the group continued to work on his father. All of those noises making sounds, Gokous labored breathing, the beeping of his heart-rate going off the scales and the terminology were scaring him. He hadnt really known fear since the day he initially fought Nappa and Bejita. He stumbled backwards until he hit the landing where the dining room table was, and he fell back onto his behind. Gohans own heart was racing rapidly in his chest.

Something claming happened. He felt a hand over his, his eyes drawing away from his father and looking up towards the origin.

Chizuru sat beside him, calmly. She was 13 now, her dark blue hair let loose and flipping up at the ends. Her split-colored eyes looked down into Gohans seriously, her hand warm and comforting.

Dont worry, Gohan, She said in a smooth, even tone, Moms the best there is. Even _without _the right drug, your dad will be fine. Trust me, okay? Gohan still felt unsure, but he had to trust in Chizuru, and Washuu. Washuu _was _the best scientific mind within the galaxy, wasnt she? There wasnt anything to be afraid ofslowly, he turned his hand and curled his fingers between Chizurus.

He felt himself calm down considerably.

Come on Chizuru stood up, pulling Gohan with her, You dont need to see this, Gohan. Lets go upstairs.

Gohan nodded weakly and glanced back at the group, watching Bulma rapidly hook Gokou up to an oxygen mask and Washuu continue to shout orders as she, herself, worked rapidly on the fallen warrior. Somehow, Gohan managed to tear his eyes away from his father and look down at his feet as he and Chizuru scaled the stairs. However, before they fully reached the top, his companion stopped. Slowly, Gohan looked up to see Azuuma standing at the top step, her black eyes glossy and distant.

Zuma Chizuru spoke softly, as if she knew that look upon her cousins face, Do you see something?

I from thisfrom_elsewhere_

The trio had split up since their departure from the rocky waste to search for Nijuugou. They made sure to keep within sensing distance from one another, and to keep close tabs on Bejitas aura at all costs.

Piccolo cared not for the two Yamaras that had tagged along. One of them showed she had great power within her, while the other had not the full maturity she needed to survive in a real battle. He didnt know the intimate details of their intricate histories, but regardless; he didnt especially care. As long as he didnt need to baby sit them, he could care less for what they did and how they chose to fight.

As he continued to observe the landscape below him, Piccolo spotted a figure moving amongst the rocks, heading towards the north. He instantly recognized the form as Nijuugou, and knew that their search was now over. So what if there where two other androids, sleeping somewhere? If one destroyed the nest, then there would be no need to exterminate the vermin spawned from it.

Without another thought, Piccolo shot down towards the fleeing android and aimed his fist directly towards the ground. Surprisingly, Nijuugou leaped backwards just in time, watching the ground before him utterly shattered by Piccolos might. Piccolo swiftly twisted around to face the once-human, sneering at the shorter man.

Your time is up, android! Piccolo threatened.

Nijuugou only chuckled. Do you honestly think you can win? Juukyugou might have been defeated by a Super Saiya-jin, but your power is far lesser then mine!

Or so you think! Piccolo quickly tossed his weighted cloak and turban aside, and before they even hit the ground, he was before Nijuugou. The withered android hardly had the time to react, his eyes going wide as he found a green fist buried in his face. He felt his form fly backwards, away from Piccolo, only to be stopped by a quick knee to the back. It was so harsh and so powerful that if he were still human, blood would have sprayed from his mouth.

Before Nijuugou even could fly away from that, Piccolo grabbed him by the arm and threw him down towards the ground. Lifting two fingers to his forehead, Piccolo quickly charged his Makankosappo rapidly, firing the spiral beam down towards the android.

Despite the power of the attack being massive, it appeared as if it was not as powerful as Bejita as a Super Saiya-jin with his Big Bang attack. Before he hit the ground, Nijuugou lifted his hands and readily absorbed the blast; and undoubtedly, gained great power from it. Piccolo hissed a curse and shot back down towards the android.

Sure enough, Nijuugou had absorbed enough power to counter all of Piccolos attacks. It appeared as if the pair was equally matched right now, and he realize how dangerous Nijuugou could be, if he absorbed enough energy. Piccolo would hate to think what hed be like if he absorbed a Genki Dama.

Nijuugou pointed his palm directly at Piccolos face and fired off a blast of chi directly at it. Piccolo managed to cross his arms across his face in time, feeling the sting of the energy against them. However, it wasnt powerful enough to seriously damage him. As he lowered his arms, he saw the android move in to attack with a punch. It was moving slower then his previous punches, somehowexpending energy meant that they needed to absorb more in order to sustain their strength. It appeared as if Dr. Geros brilliant designs werent so perfect after all!

Piccolo caught the offending arm and with his free arm, swiftly moved it across in a chopping move. He cut Nijuugous right arm clean in half, the Namekian tossing the appendage aside and watching Nijuugou fall backwards in both shock and dismay but not pain.

How Nijuugou gasped, holding his shattered arm, How can all of you be so powerful? There is no way you could have bested me like this, Piccolo!

Hmph Piccolo wasnt amused by this statement, We had notice of your arrival! Weve been training for six years to destroy you, and the other androids... Those pale eyes of Nijuugous slowly widened with shock and terror. How could this be so?

Nijuugous head snapped up, however, as he felt a ki overhead. To his astonishment, Mirai Yamara appeared out of the skies with the red blade of the Tenchiken blazing, bringing down towards the head of the android. Not knowing what the mystical blade was, he brought his arm up in an attempt to stop it, but found the blade quickly began to cut through his artificial skin. Gasping loudly, Nijuugou snapped his hand up and fired a blast directly at the red-haired woman, who gasped and shot backwards away from it.

Nijuugou held onto his partially sliced arm and glared up at them. Fools! All of you, fools! You will _die _for this! Mark my words!

Go ahead and try, then! Piccolo taunted, glaring down at the frantic android. Yamara calmly held her blade in a ready position, looking at Nijuugou from beyond her red bangs.

I will not allow you to awaken them! Ill _kill_ you first! Instead of the usually calm voice she possessed, the woman from the future screamed in an animalistic way that could only relate to her Saiya-jin heritage. Her power level rapidly raised up to the point of becoming a Super Saiya-jin, yet no transformation occurred. Piccolo raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he noted the power increased, but wondered why Mirai Yamaras hair was not turning golden. He had little time to dwell on this, however, as she lunged past him and towards the android, Piccolo felt the very _heat _radiating off of her body to be so great that his skin began to scald from it. The blade of the Tenchiken blazed with energy and she brought it down once more towards Nijuugou.

The blade stopped there, however. Nijuugou managed to catch the burning blade of chi within his hand, and soon the energy of the blade began to absorb into his body. Yamara quickly pulled the blade back, the chi vanishing from it and snapped her free hand out. From her palm swirled a massive whirlwind of blazing hot flames, so hot that they had turned blue and white as they expanded from her hands. Yamaras teeth where bared and her eyes blazing, wanting to toast this bastard once and for all!

It turned out that the energy he had absorbed from the Tenchiken had massively increased his power output. Nijuugou was fascinated at how a simple energy bladed weapon could give him so much power; and now he could even rival the white-hot flames that the young woman from the future shot towards him. He burst through the flames with little effort and his hand snapped out, wrapping tightly around Yamaras throat.

The inferno stopped as Yamara gasped for air. Just as Juukyugou had done with Gokou, Nijuugou began to rapidly absorb Yamaras energy. A sick, sadistic grin appeared upon his withered features, delighting in how much energy this woman had stored away inside of her! The rate of absorption was so fast that her aura was quickly dying out, and her hot flesh began to cool.

T-trunks Yamara groaned, trying to pry the iron grip of her assailant from her throat. Her vision was beginning to blur, and even the sparks of her pyrokenetic abilities where doused by the drain of her energy.

However, Nijuugou was foiled in his plans when he felt a sharp kick to his head, which caused him to let go of his target. Piccolo wasnt about to let someone else be brought to the brink of death by these blasted robots! He pursued the batted aside android with an elbow to the face, followed by a sharp kick to the sides, which sent Nijuugou crashing into a near-by cliff face.

Yamie, meanwhile, had arrived to the scene just in time to catch her future counterpart as she fell down. Hey, are you alright? She squeaked, looking at Mirai Yamaras weak face. She snapped her green eyes upwards as Piccolo destroyed the cliff Nijuugou had become encased in, and quickly dusted his hands of that.

Ugh Yamara groaned, holding her hand to her forehead. She was pale and very weak, and her skin was too cool for Yamies tastes. She shouted after Piccolo.

I have to take her back to my house! Shes too weak to fight! Piccolo snorted in response as the youth flew away. Please watch after Bejita! We dont know what theyll do next! And with a blast of red, she flew over the horizon.

Piccolo watched as the dust cleared. If anything from the energy he had sapped from both the Tenchiken and Yamara, Piccolo figured Nijuugou was too powerful to be destroyed by that. However, as his keen eyes surveyed the surroundings, he noted that the android was no where to be found.

Damn He hissed and retrieved his weighted armor, blasting off across the skies in search of the androidand of Bejita, who was not too far ahead.

Even though quite some time had past since Gokou had arrived at the Masaki home, he was still in critical condition.

Those that worked on him non-stop continued their furious pace, Washuu going through every option she had to try and stabilize him long enough to receive the antidote to the disease he held. Given that she also worked ceaselessly on Gokou, Washuu had not the time to make it, either. While she could have, the process was long and complicated, and she couldnt leave Gokou alone for one moment, lest of all something horrible would happen.

At least they had brought his fever down. But his heart was still going too fast and his breathing was still too labored. It was a long, up-hill battle.

Those who where not upstairs with Tenchi and the children and teenagers sat in the sitting room off of the living room. Gokou was in such critical condition that they couldnt move him without losing focus upon his meters, so they remained in the living room. Mirai Trunks, Kuririn and Yamcha sat silently, trying to drown out the sound of Washuu shouting and the rapid beeping of machinery coming from a few rooms over.

Trunks lifted his head up as he heard the front door to the Masaki home. It took him a moment to quiet his senses down from the activity in the other room to realize who it was. His blue eyes widened as he shot up from his seat on the sofa, just in time to see Yamie walk in with her weakened counter part.

Yamara! He gasped, rushing over towards Yamie. Yamie sat Mirai Yamara down on one of the couches. Instantly, Trunks was at her side, kneeling down by the couch and taking her hand. Yamara, are you alright?

F-finejusttired.

Yamara

It didnt take a fool to recognize the look in Trunks pale blue eyes, gazing into the bright red ones of his companion. And the way his gaze had shifted before, when they returned to the Masaki home Kuririn easily figured out what was going on between the pair of them.

She got her energy absorbed by that android! Yamie gasped, as if exhausted from the flight, He took the energy from the Tenchiken, too! He got really powerful because of it Piccolo and Bejita are still pursuing him! Slowly, Trunks closed his eyes, his features cold and angered. It seemed as if Yamara knew that look.

Trunks, dont worry about itIm fine, I just need rest Yamara tried to assure him.

Unforgivable.

Trunks voice was cold as he said this. He lifted his head up, his eyes opening. They flashed green for a brief instant as he returned his gaze to Yamara, squeezing her hand and then standing up. He reached for his sword, which he had left to the side, and strapped it to his back. He abruptly turned and headed towards the door.

Ill_ kill_ that android! He hissed in a tone that wouldve rivaled Bejitas cold voice, For what he did to youand before he can awaken the others!

Trunks! Yamara shouted after him, but he had already stalked out of the house and began to fly away. She sighed and raised a hand to her forehead. Sometimeshe acts too much like his father

Kuririn and Yamcha glanced at each other, then over towards the weakened woman, laying on the couch. Come to think of itthere_ was_ something familiar about Trunks faceand that tone of voice, too. Kuririn paused to scratch his head, wondering where he had seen that expression before.

SayYamarawho _is _Trunks father, anyway? He asked in a curious tone. She glanced over at the short monk. For a moment, she seemed to debate whether or not to say; but the parties involved werent presentbesides, _this _timelines Trunks already existed through mysterious circumstances, so it would not effect that. Sighing, Mirai Yamara turned her head away and closed her eyes, then spoke in a clear, low voice.

Bejita.

_What_? Kuririn and Yamcha shouted in unison, their jaws dropping to the ground. Yamie looked equally puzzled.

Butdoesnt that mean that Watzu is his mother? Yamie questioned, pressing a finger to her chin and tilting her head to the side.

NoAs we said beforeboth Trunks and I dont know where Watzu is in our timeline, if she exists at all. Bulma is his mother. Yamara responded.

BULMA? Yamcha shouted even louder, and received a hush from the woman from the future. Butwaitthis doesnt make any sense! _Our _Trunks isnt related to her at all!

And Im pretty sure Bejita hasnt been with anyone else besides Watzu! Kuririn added on. Yamara sighed and shrugged her shoulders, slowly sitting up and leaning back against the couch.

I dont know how all of this happenedbut everythings gone so_ wrong_ from out timeline She sighed heavily, lifting the Tenchiken from her lap and gazing at the hilt. The fact that Watzu-san is even _here_the fact that she is with Bejita and he is not with Bulmathe two androids appearing not being the ones Trunks and I foughthell, even Gokous illness isnt right! How can this be so much different from our time? How can a Trunks here with the same physical characteristics and Saiya-jin blood - even _exist_ without the unison of Bulma and Bejita? I dont understand any of this

Maybe Mama will know. Yamie offered up, Mama knows _everything!_ Yamara sighed and shook her head.

She may not knowafter all, its a different _dimension_ However, before she could continue, Kuririn looked off to the side, towards the living room.

Hey guysit got awfully quiet in there

Maybe things have gotten under control? Yamcha tried to be optimistic, but found his awkward smile slowly fading. Wait

Gokous chi just dropped! Yamara gasped, trying to rise to her feet, only to fall back onto the couch. Yamie was there and hoisted the other girl up, and swiftly those in the sitting room rushed into the living room.

The scene wasnt pretty.

One of the machines was making the distinct sound of a flatline. Washuu was over Gokou and pumping on his chest hard, counting loudly and shouting and Bulma to charge up the crash cart.

Gohan was soon down the stairs and stood there, standing in horror as he watched the group attempt to resuscitate his father. Dad_DAD!_ He shouted, rushing over, only to be knocked aside by Watzu. Let me through! There has to be _something _I can do to help!

Theyre doing everything they can, Gohan! There isnt _anything _you can do! Watzu shouted. Her usually cool exterior was rapidly deteriorating, her voice cracking heavily and her body visibly shaking.

CLEAR! Bulma shouted, charging the plates and pressing them to Gokous chest. There was a massive zapping sound and his back arched, but nothing came of it. The machine was still reading that his heart had stopped.

Charge it again! Washuu ordered, once again pumping Gokous chest. Once finished, they shocked him again, and again, and again. Still, no response. Finally, after trying for twenty minutes to get a response, Washuu stopped pumping his chest and backed away. Her face was grim.

What? You cant give up now! Gohan pleaded, his voice cracking, his eyes wide with both terror and fear. The color quickly drained from his face, and his arms where shaking badly. Washuu only closed her eyes and shook her head.

Im sorry, Gohan. There isnt anything more I can do Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke, silently turning off the machines connected to Gokou. Gohans eyes widened even more as his voice caught in his throat. He began to stumble backwards. Nonono! This wasnt real, this couldnt be happening! His father couldnt be dead, not from a stupid virus!

GokouGOKOU! Watzu screamed, burring her face in her hands and began to sob. Kuririn, too, found himself drawn to tears, falling down onto his knees and beginning to whimper softly. Silence echoed in the room, save for the sobs and cries of Watzu and Kuririn. Gohan continued to stare at the corpse of his father. A single tear slipped out from the corner of his eye.

Nofather**_FATHER!_**


	16. Clash of Blood and Steel

**Clash of Blood and Steel**

FATHER!

Gohans voice cracked over the silence of the Masaki household. In an instant, he was at his fathers side, wrapping his hands around one of Gokous arms. Already, the flesh of his father was beginning to grow cold; no more blood pumped through it, no more breath came in and out, no more energy could be felt from the form of the once-hero of Earth.

Defeated by a heart virus.

Gohan buried his face against Gokous chest, into the soft folds of his orange gi, Gohans sorrow catching up to him as he began to sob loudly. Under his breath, between sobs, he muttered to himselfthat this couldnt be real; that this couldnt be happeningthat it was all just a bad dream he would wake up from and find his father there, smiling warmly as he usually did.

But this wasnt a dream, this nightmare was real.

The faces surrounding the fallen warrior where grim. Many of them where crying over his death. Most of all was Watzu, who considered Gokou like a brother, and Kuririn, who always looked to Gokou as an idol and best friend. Washuu even felt the onset of tears as she slowly unhooked Gokou from her machinery.

Standing off to the side, Sasami held her hands before her, clasped as if in a praying position. Silently, tears rolled down her cheeks from her dark pink eyes. Despite the tears that fell down, her eyes where focused and determined. Slowly, she closed them and began to chant softly.

By the royal seal which hides my true name She breathed out, barely a whisper. As she did, energy began to rapidly multiply around her. Wind began to pick up around her frame, her long blue pigtails billowing behind her, By the line which leads heaven to oceanocean to earthand earth back to heaven By now, everyone found their attention drawn towards Sasami. She began to glow a brilliant blue color, the wind around her swirling rapidly as she chanted. Her words began to echo eerily, and her aura had increased by at least fifty times. Show me the path engraved by the light!

As she said this, Sasamis eyes flew open, the triangular symbol upon her forehead separating into two dots, emitting a brilliant blue glow from them. She snapped her arms to the sides as the energy picked up around her, swirling rapidly. From the symbol upon her forehead, beams of light shot out and quickly surrounded her form, causing it to grow at least two times her normal size.

No, Sasami--! Washuu shouted, but was too late as the energy surrounded Sasami.

Sasami slowly lifted her left hand up before her glowing white face, her right just below it in a mystical position. Her power only increased as she did so, and upon performing some elegant hand motions, she brought them straight before her. Ten Light Hawk Wings appeared before her body and moved towards her, passing through her glowing white form and changing it into solid matter; changing her appearances to elegant, Jurain clothing.

The power she emitted was immense. It was so powerful that it was beyond comprehension, so powerful that it couldnt even be measured by those in attendance. So massive and luminous that it was beyond mortal understanding; yet despite this, her aura was soft and kind.

Slowly, those dark pink eyes opened. Although she stood nearly three times the size of those present in the living room, although her very form was terrifying to them; her presence was warm and calming. Gently, she took as step forward, so elegant and soft it seemed almost as if she glided across the floor. As she stepped, those between her and Gokou moved aside, in awe of her power.

W-whawhat? Bulma managed to stutter as the ethereal figure walked past her. As the figure walked past, it seemed as if a whisper within a gust of wind had blown past; like some kind of a specter that did not truly exist within their plain of existence. Bulmas legs completely gave out as the figure moved past, falling down onto her behind as she store in awe.

I am Tsunami The figure, once Sasami, said in a voice that echoed softly, as if heard within their minds, The barer of Kindnessand I will not stand by while someone with such a noble heart dies needlessly

Tsunami stood over the couch Gokou laid on. Her hands gently came out and placed themselves on either side of his cold face. Slowly, she leaned down and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his, her long pig-tails spilling over her shoulders. The symbol upon her forehead flashed brightly, a soft smile upon her lips.

Light began to surround Gokou. Gohan watched Tsunami with wide, tear-filled eyes, his hands still resting upon his fathers arms. As the light died down, he gasped and looked down at his father. The color was beginning to return to his face, the warmth of blood pumping returned to his veins, the breath of life entering into his lungs.

Gohan store in amazement. Yyou

Tsunami slowly lifted herself upright again, turning her gaze down towards Gohan, who felt himself so riddled with fear upon that glance that his body began to tremble. She smiled softly, warmly down at him; and despite his terror, he felt_safe_, somehow - protected by Tsunamis smile.

Your father is safe now, Her voice once again echoed, There is nothing more to fear. Please, all of you trust in your own power to defeat the menace that looms overheadfor it may be more terrifying then you can imagine

And, with that, Tsunamis form vanished into specks of light, revealing Sasami once more. With her eyes closed, she collapsed towards the ground, the sheer output of energy being too much for her body. Watzu managed to catch her before she smacked down on the floor, though store in awe of her.

I never knewthat Tsunami had so much power She muttered under her breath.

Justwhat_was_that? Bulma breathed out, her body still trembling all over.

_Choshin_ Mirai Yamaras voice was strangely distant, holding a mythical quality to it. Eyes where drawn to her. She stood on her own, having took a step away from Yamie, her red eyes gazing down at Sasami. A celestial, multi-dimensional beinga creator She closed her eyes and sighed, As I saidTsunami is something more then we can understandand she is called a Choshin.

Kuririn was about to open his mouth to ask a question, but quickly his attention turned towards the side. Gokou had groaned loudly, lifting one of his hands up to rest against his forehead. Gokou! Kuririn shouted, rushing over towards where his friend lay.

Dad! Gohan exclaimed, joy filling every feature of his face.

Whatwhat happened? Gokou groaned again, opening his black eyes to stare at the ceiling. Last thing I remember is getting hauled back here by Watzuand my chest being so tight I could hardly breathe! ThenI was in this really _weird_ placeeverything was all ghost-like! And then--" He paused as he glanced at those around him.

Gokou had seen something more three figures that hovered over familiar faces, their auras bright and brilliant. He had experienced the same thing Piccolo had when he had died, trapped between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Everyone had their own, unique auras to thembut then some others stood out more. However, as his eyes fell to Washuu, Gokou closed his mouth and smiled weakly up at her. Somehow, she caught the meaning of that smile and returned it, her gaze wise and knowing.

You died! Watzu gasped angrily, putting the unconscious Sasami onto another couch, Shit, Gokou! You had us fucking scared!

Maybe you saw the afterlife, dad? Gohan offered up, still holding firm onto Gokous arm.

Gokou blinked, I died? WellI know it wasnt the other world! It was like this place onlylikeI dont knowphafapantowhats the word?

Phantom? Gohan couldnt help the smile on his face, even though he continued to prove that he was quite a great deal smarter then his father. Gokous face lit up as he sat upright.

Yeah, thats it! Phantom-like!

You saw the astral plain! Yamie chirped, grinning brightly down at him.

The astra-what? Gokou tilted his head to the side, a confused look upon his face.

The astral plain, Mirai Yamara said softly, Its a dimension that resides between dimensions, I guess is the easiest way to explain it. As she said this, Gokou twisted his face into a totally confused look. Sighing, she tried to come up with a better explanation, her hand pressed against her temples. As it came to her, she lifted her head up and looked down at Gokou. Think of dimensions as a massive layered cake.

Oh, cake! I love cake! Gokou grinned brightly. Yamara tried hard not to smack her face with her palm, but refrained from doing so.

Anywaythere are ten layers, or dimensions, to this cake. We live on the third, She continued, And between the layers of the cake is that yummy frosting filling, right? Gokou nodded enthusiastically. That frosting filling is the astral plain. Because it exists between dimensions, or layers, its somewhat everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Generally, spirits reside there between death and going to the Other World. An in-between phase.

Thats my girl! Washuu was glowing with pride, so much that tears of joy where streaming down her face. Brilliant explanation! Positively brilliant!

ButIve died once before, why dont I remember this place? Gokou inquired.

Yeah, I dont remember it, either! Yamcha added, All I remember is dying and blackness, then BAM! I was waiting in line to be judged in the afterlife!

Likewise, Kuririn stated, looking baffled by this situation.

I cant say why, but maybe memory of it is erased, Yamara sighed with a shrug of her shoulders, The only reason why I know about it is because my soul and Yamies too is joined by a Soul Phoenix.

Soul-what? Gokou blinked a few times.

A phoenix is a mythical bird of flame that when it dies, it revives again from its own ashes, Gohan explained. Gokou blinked again, but nodded in understanding. I didnt think they were real, though

I cant say for the legendary phoenixs, but I can say that Soul Phoenixs do exist, Mirai Yamara explained, They live only on the astral plain and cannot leave it. So, they wander in search of pure, noble souls that have recently died. They offer the deceased soul a chance to live again, and in turn, they bond with the soul and grant them an immortal life; so long as they dont get killed.

More over, the Soul Phoenix is then given a corporal or a real body and eventually the two souls conjoin. Often, the body in question gains flame-colored hair, and the host gains the ability to control flame and heat. My natural body tempature is around 400 degrees, which is why I always protect my arms and hands. Peoples jaws dropped as she said this, but Mirai Yamara continued, The temperature varies between cool when we are relaxed, and blazing hot when angered. The tattoos on my and Yamies arms is also a symbol of a Soul Phoenix. But, my eyes are red because my soul and the phoenixs are one, while Yamies are still green.

Yep! Yamie grinned brightly, Mine only turn red when the phoenix briefly takes over!

But Bulma store long and hard at the pair, Since the Soul Phoenix only bonds with dead soulsdoesnt that meanthat you guys have _died?_ As she said this, Washuus face visibly twisted into a pain-filled and sorrowful one. She quickly turned away and began to pack up the equipment she was using to try and help Gokou.

Yes, Yamie replied, her voice a little distant, Apparently, I got really, really sick when I was just a baby and Mama couldnt do anything to save me. I dont remember any of itbut the phoenix came in and saved me. Its also why I look older then I should bebecause of how young I was when I died, the phoenix rapidly increased my aging. I was 8 years old, physically, when I was only about a year old. Im still growing faster then I should, but its slowed down a lot! My mental age is also older, too! Mama says Im around 11 or 12 mentally!

That would explain a lot Bulma muttered, as she had already noticed Yamies youthful enthusiasm and exuberance.

Say guyswhat happened to the androids? Gokou inquired abruptly, switching the subject from confusing things to more pressing matters.

Bejita defeated Nuujyugou with relative ease, Gohan informed, He, Piccolo, Mirai Yamara and Yamie chased after Dr. Gero or Nijuugou into the mountains. He paused and glanced towards the two Yamaras with a questioning glance, not really sure what they were doing there.

Piccolo and I managed to face off against him, Mirai Yamara sighed, her eyes glancing down towards the Tenchiken, sheathed at her side. Hemanaged to absorb the energy straight from the blade of the Tenchiken, and it greatly increased his power. He also got a hold of me and

I had to bring her back, she was too weak to fight, Yamie finished off, looking over with concern towards her future counterpart.

From the Tenchiken? Came Tenchis voice from the staircase. He held Azuuma in one arm, Trunks standing beside him. Kojiro had also wandered downstairs too, standing at the base of them. Gently, he set Azuuma down who scurried over towards Watzu, clinging to her leg. Watzu lifted her daughter up into her arms and flashed a concerned look towards Azuuma, then back to Tenchi. How is that even possible?

Well, if the blade is pure energyI can see why he could absorb its power, Bulma had seen the glowing blade before, when Mirai Yamara faced off against Fuiser. But why would it give him such a power boost?

The Tenchiken is very powerful, Washuu explained, sending the equipment she had used on Gokou into a dimensional rift that lead back to her lab. It has the power to slice through even the most solid of objects including Light Hawk Wings and in the right hands, it could cleave something the size of our moon into two, clean pieces.

Wowits really that strong? Kuririn gasped, glancing down at the object at Yamaras waist. She slowly nodded her head.

Even I cant control it to that extentbut the potential is there.

This means that the android is a major threat! Washuu exclaimed, If he has the power of the Tenchiken, as well as the energy of a Jurain Royal, it means hell be possibly more powerful for Bejita and Piccolo to handle on their own!

We need to get after them! Said Yamcha, To back them up and--"

We cant, Gokou said in a serious tone, Theyre too far away for me to sense, plus the androids dont have an aura for us to sense! Unless someone else here can He glanced towards Washuu briefly, but his gaze quickly shifted towards Tenchi. The Jurian Prince merely shook his head softly.

I cant feel them, either.

So I guess we have to wait, then? Yamie asked, tilting her head to the side.

I guess Kuririn admitted, as he couldnt feel their power, either.

Since were waitingcan we have something to eat? Im starving! Gokou chirped, a bright grin on his face.

Wellat least it was nice to know that the old Gokou was back. Gohan smiled at this, feeling safe and secure again, knowing that his father was well. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his gaze upwards to see Chizuru standing behind him and grinning.

See? I told you it would be alrighteven if Mom couldnt do anything about it. Gohan grinned back at her and gave a nod.

Since Sasamis outwhy dont we all head out for lunch? Bulma said with a bright grin, reaching down and picking up her son and ruffling his hair. My treat!

Alright! Now were talking! Gokou was on his feet instantly so fast you wouldnt have believed him to be dead just a few moments earlier - and the group began to make their way outside. For a brief moment, they forgot about the danger that loomed overhead, though internally, Yamara was praying that Bejita, Mirai Trunks and Piccolo where enough to face the troubles ahead.

Watzu, however, lingered behind. Azuuma had gained that glossy, distant look to her eyes. Watzu knew that look on her daughters face and gazed own towards her, concern in her face.

Zuuzuu? She said softly, concern in her green eyes.

Im scared for Papa Was all the girl said softly.

Watzus brows furrowed as she slowly followed after the others. Her eyes gazed up towards the sky, towards the direction she was sure her mate was in. Please, Bejitabe safe.

Mirai Trunks sped along the barren wasteland as fast as he could muster.

By the time he reached the battle zone where Bejita defeated Nuujyugou, and even from there he couldnt sense Bejita, or Piccolos aura. So he went north it was the only logical reason in his mind, as he remembered Bulma saying that Dr. Geros lab was somewhere located in the mountains in the north.

His mind was clogged with anger at the moment, however; he knew what absorbing the energy of the Tenchiken meant, and knew the ones that Nijuugou intended to awaken where far more dangerous then that. Plus, he was going to make that damned android _pay _for what he did to Yamara!

Finally, he got a glimmer of power out of the corners of his senses. It was Piccolo, and he was moving fast. Bejitas aura was not that far off, and given that they were both going in the same direction, it seemed as if they had found the elusive android. Mirai Trunks quickly changed his course and blasted off after the duo, wanting to nip this in the bud _now_, before any more dangers could crop up.

Soon, the power of Bejita and Piccolo where strong enough for Trunks to fully located them, and as soon as he could, he realized that they had stopped. Their auras where not fluctuating at all, which meant there was no battlemaybe Piccolo was trying to talk some sense into Bejita?

Nothat wasnt possible. Piccolo knew as well anyone that there was_ never _any chance to talk sense into Bejita.

But why else would they have stopped? Why would their auras not fluctuate if they were facing down against Nijuugou? A concerned look passed over Trunks expression as he neared their auras, wondering why in the hell they just_stopped_.

Soon, he caught sight of the duo, who had landed on an outcropping of rock. They appeared to be in a heated argument at the moment, though Trunks was not close enough to hear what they where saying. He swiftly approached the duo and landed on the ground behind them, catching the tail end of what Piccolo was saying.

To destroy them _now_, before he can awaken them!

Where is your warriors pride? Bejita retorted, not even noticing that Trunks had appeared, As he is now, the blasted android is no match for us! Where is your desire to face _worthy _opponents like the two he plans to awaken?

This is a big mistake, Bejita! Piccolo shouted back, We have to keep our strength up for Mara! If they can wreck havoc on us, we best nip this in the bud before its too late!

Not a chance! I _expected_ a challenge, and I havent faced it yet! Bejita sneered, Youll have to _defeat _me if you want to change my plan! And I dont think youd _want _to face a Super Saiya-jin!

Dont think that I wont Ill kill you if I need to, Bejita and--"

Just what the hell is going on? Mirai Trunks was getting _sick _of their bickering. His usually medium-toned voice cracked across the barren landscape, drawing the attention of the two arguing parties over towards him. Why have you guys stopped? Where the hell is Nijuugouand what are you bickering about?

We discovered his base, Piccolo responded coolly, gesturing over his shoulder towards another outcropping of rock maybe a mile or so away, sealed shut with a massive steel door. He slipped in there before I could get to him, then this _idiot_ insists on waiting for him to come out!

He will awaken two more _formidable _opponentsand I wish to face them! Bejita scoffed, glaring over at the much taller, Namekian man. Nijuugou poses _no _challenge to me, and if these other two androids are stronger then he, then I wish to test my skill against them--"

_IDIOT!_ Trunks shouted, loud enough and fierce enough to cause Bejita to shut his mouth instantly. Do you have any idea what youve done? If he awakens that pair, all is lost! Theyre way, way more powerful then you can _possibly _imagine!

All the more reason to face them! Bejita hissed, glaring up at Trunks. Odd, the youth seemed to hold a glare so similar to Bejitas

If we dont kill them now, theres no going back! Trunks shouted between clenched teeth. However, he knew arguing with Bejita would do them no good in the long run, so he simply took off in the air towards the base where Nijuugou had run off into.

Trunks could feel Bejitas aura shooting after him. Trunks gritted his teeth and snapped around, rapidly moving his hands and firing off a sphere of yellow chi towards Bejita. He hated to attack the Prince of the Saiya-jins like this, but it was enough of a distraction for him to do what he intended to do.

Spinning around again, Trunks charged his hands with golden energy, firing multiple, rapid blasts down towards the cliff the lab was positioned on. Every ounce of energy, every bit of him was poured into this attack. Hed be damned if he let those bastard androids ruin _this_ timeline, too!

Bejita managed to swat the attack aside with a bit of effort on his part, gritting his teeth as he glared up at Trunks. However, that split-second of a delay was all that Trunks needed to finish the attack; Bejita watched with a sour expression across his features, knowing there was little to stop Trunks at this point.

By the time he made it to the youth, Trunks had stopped his attack, hovering in the air and panting softly. A massive cloud of dust had formed where the lab had once been, clouding the results of the attack. Bejita scoffed as he looked at the dust, not pleased in the slightest.

If you could have done that so easily in _your _time, why didnt you? Bejita said in a nearly-scolding tone up at Trunks, who shot a glare down at the shorter man.

I was only four when Tenchi killed them! He shouted, And if we were as strong _then_ as we where _now_, it wouldnt have been so hard!

You just needed to train more! Bejita responded, his glare deep and furrowed.

Trunks gritted his teeth, his glare deepening. _You _where the one always getting your ass handed to you during those fights, Bejita! As soon as he said this, a look of both shock and mortification passed over the Princes face, _Gohan_ was the only one strong enough to stand up to them! The look only continued to become more shocked as Trunks continued, Thats why you where killed so easily by Mara, she got bored with you! You died when I was only 8 years old!

Bejita merely hovered there, not saying a word. Piccolo noted that it was probably one of the _only _times he had seen Bejita actually shut the hell up, save for maybe once by Watzu.

Trunks, however, suddenly felt bad as he saw the totally shocked expression on Bejitas face and his stunned silence. Maybe the realization was getting to him; or maybe he was trying to wrap his brain around the fact that some stupid, low-class mutt like Gohan could be stronger then him. Trunks sighed and looked away.

Look, its not all bad. Youre the reason _why _I became a Super Saiya-jin.

The expression faded from Bejitas face as he scoffed, though his skin was still unusually pale. And why the hell would that make you, an insufferable brat, go super because of _that?_ Trunks sighed angrily and turned his attention towards the dust cloud, unable to look at Bejita with what he was about to say.

Because youre my father.

Once again, the color disappeared from Bejitas face. However, he managed to find words this time. Wha_WHAT?_ He exclaimed, his voice ringing loud again, How the hell is that even _possible_? I _know _youre not my son! There is no way I could be the father of that brat!

Look, its true at least in my ti--"

Well, look at the mess they made, 18.

Trunks voice caught in his throat as soon as he heard that liquid, smooth male voice coming from the rubble. Ththeres nono freaking way He muttered, his voice cracking as he spoke. Slowly, he turned his head around to see the dust cleared, and two perfect figures standing in the center of the ruin.

Both looked completely human, but released no chi to speak of. They looked remarkably similar to each other almost like twins only one was male and one was female. The male had chin-length, black, bone-straight hair cut cleanly at his chin and wore a comfortable long-sleeved white shirt with a black shirt over it, with the Red Ribbon Army symbol over on the left side. An orange bandana covered his neck, and he had a pair of comfortable looking jeans. He was attractive, with angular features and pale blue eyes.

Beside him stood his sister, with similar facial features and eyes. Her hair, however, was blonde and parted to her left side, but where also cut at her chin. She had a denim vest with the same logo on the back, and a black shirt with blue stripped sleeves. The woman had on a denim skirt and black stockings. Of note, the pair of them stood between what looked like a metal coffin, with the number 16 printed on it.

None the matter, 17, The woman responded, It just got rid of the useless trash laying around.

Oh no Trunks muttered, his skin pale and his eyes wide, as if in terror.

Who are they? Piccolo asked, having appeared beside the shaken youth. Trunks gulped loudly and tried to find the strength to speak.

Juunanagou and Juuhachigouandroids 17 and 18 He said in a low tone, The two that ravaged _my_ time

Bejita smirked down at them. Well, it appears your attack has done _some_ good, Trunks! He chuckled, cracking his knuckles, You weeded out the weakling, Nijuugou, and only left the powerful ones! With a cackle, he shot down towards the duo.

Bejita, wait--! Trunks warning came to soon as the shorter man shot past him, a golden aura flaring up around Bejita, Goddamnit! Trunks hissed, calling forth his own golden aura and followed after his hot-headed father. Piccolo, meanwhile, decided it would be wise to assist in the battle that was inevitable to happen.

Bejita swung his eager fist down towards Juunanagou, the black-haired android. The android merely jumped backwards and out of the way, Bejitas fist burying into the earth and creating massive tears and fissures through it. Bejita easily countered by swinging his leg towards Juunanagous pretty face, only to feel it whiz through air again. From this position, Bejita allowed his leg to carry his body forward, snapping his other out for a powerful round house kick, which was also nimbly dodged.

Look, 18! They want to play. Juunanagou said in a teasing tone as Bejita attacked him again, catching the Saiya-jins fist in his hand and lifting him high into the air. The android leaped up and then swung Bejita downwards, throwing him hard into the ground, creating a massive indentation within the rocky ground.

We can see what they can really do then, 17. Juuhachigou responded cooly, crossing her arms across her chest as Piccolo proceeded to go after her. Just like her brother, she dodged his rapid and precise swings of his fists nimbly and ably. You might have been able to face our so-called master, Piccolo, but were on a different league all together.

Without another word, Juuhachigou jumped into the air and swung her left leg out, landing a good and solid hit to the side of Piccolos face, sending him flying towards an outcropping of rock, completely destroying it. Sighing, she turned over to Juunanagou and shouted towards him.

Quit playing around, weve got to awaken _him_ yet.

Juunanagou made a little pout. Aww. Well, why dont you awaken _him_ and Ill deal with this little interlopers? Juuhachigou scoffed slightly, then picked up the metal casket. However, in doing so, Trunks swung his leg towards her face, which she simply blocked with her free hand.

Trunks was amazed. It felt like he was a normal human hitting a solid brick wall! The shock of hitting Juuhachigous hand sent shockwaves of pain through his leg. Beforebefore, she would have broken a few bones with that kick! But somehow, _these_ androids in _this_ time where way, way stronger then the ones they had faced in _his_ time! Was it because Watzu had turned Super before anyone in his timeline had?

He was left little time to dwell on this as Juuhachigou grabbed Trunks ankle and swung him down towards the ground, then proceeded to fly a few yards away, plopping the casket down. Trunks had no idea who _else_ could be lurking around in Geros lab, waiting to be unleashed upon the world!

The battle, however, shifted as Juunanagou came towards him. Trunks turned his head a split second too soon to find the android upon him, his fist slamming hard into Trunks stomach. The blow was enough to cause Trunks to cough and spit up blood. Juunanagou then removed his hand and delivered a powerful kick towards Trunks side, casting the future fighter to the side.

He turned swiftly enough to catch Bejitas offending fist, grabbing onto his wrist with both hands. Juunanagou held the Saiya-jin warrior firmly within his grasp long enough to deliver a powerful knee straight into Bejitas stomach, once again causing the warrior to cough up blood. Juunanagou released Bejitas wrist as he kneed him, watching the smaller warrior fly away.

No sooner did he accomplish this did Juunanagou sense a great power heading towards him; in the form of Piccolos Makankosappo attack. Juunanagou dodged out of the way in time to see Piccolo upon him in a flash, his fist against the androids face. It was enough to send Juunanagou reeling backwards away from the feint energy attack followed by a frontal attack, and Piccolo saw his chance through this.

He swung his leg towards the stunned androids side, but much to his surprise, found that Juunanagou easily caught it within his hands. He chuckled as he threw Piccolo to the ground.

That was a nice trick there, He commented, slamming his foot against Piccolos chest, hearing the green man groan in pain. Juunanagou rubbed his nose and grinned down at his opponent, But Im _still_ faster then you are. Raising his foot to stamp down on Piccolos chest again, Juunanagou jerked his head up when he saw two energy attacks heading straight for him.

Piccolo took this chance to grab firmly onto the androids ankle, holding him steadily in place. Juunanagou looked down at Piccolo and glared, trying to shake his leg free of the Namekians hold before the twin attacks could hit him.

Alas, he could not. Being as distracted as he was, Juunanagou couldnt avoid the Big Bang and Burning Attacks fired at him. He crossed his arms across his chest as the attacks hit dead on, Piccolo rapidly releasing his hold and phasing away before the attacks could cause too much damage to him as well.

Piccolo appeared next to Bejita and Trunks, who_ seemed_ to have momentarily forgotten their previous arguments to work together. Do you think that did it?

Theres no way he could have survived that! Bejita boasted, watching the energy of their combined attacks slowly die down, his arms crossed confidently across his chest. No way at all--"

However, Bejita promptly ate his words as the dust was abruptly called away, revealing Juunanagou standing in the center of a large crater, relatively unharmed. A few shards of his clothing looked a bit worn, but aside from that, he didnt even receive any damage at all!

Impossible! Bejita shouted, gazing down with shocked eyes at the calm-looking android. Juunanagou sighed and dusted his shirt off, then glared up at the trio above him.

Im getting a little sick of playing with you guys, Juunanagou sighed in a displeased tone, tossing some of his hair away from his face.

Theres no wayno way! Trunks raved, his eyes wide with shock. In my time, theres no _way _they could have survived two attacks from Super Saiya-jins!

Obviously theyre stronger then that! Piccolo hissed, glaring down at the black-haired android that stood below them.

Hey, 17, Came Juuhachigous voice, drawing all everyones attention towards her. I awoke 16. Do you think we should let him do the honors of beating them back?

Sure. Im curious to see what he can do and why that old man thought he was so defective. Juunanagou responded with a cool grin.

Standing beside Juuhachigou was a massive figure of a cold and battle-hardened looking man. Pale silver eyes looked out towards the trio that hovered above their heads. On top of his head rested a Mohawk of true red hair, and he was adorned in strange, padded lime green armor and a black body suit. Judging by the way the duo of twin androids addressed him, surly his name was Juurokugou.

Go ahead and fight them then, 16, Juuhachigou offered, folding her arms across her chest. And dont be afraid to not play nice; I think they deserve a beating for being so annoying.

Silently, Juurokugou observed the trio, his pale eyes gazing between the three of them. Piccolo, Bejita and Trunks quickly fell into defensive positions, eyeing down their new opponent. However, instead of rushing to fight them, Juurokugou turned his gaze away and silently walked past Juuhachigou, taking a seat upon some rock and leaning back, watching the clouds dance overhead.

Juuhachigou was not pleased with this. What the hell is wrong with you? We told you to fight them! She shouted. Juurokugou glanced back over at her, then returned his gaze towards the clouds.

I was programmed to only fight the one known as Son Gokou. He responded in a deep, nearly-robotic sounding voice with how emotionless it was. I have no desire to fight them.

Maybe this is why Dr. Gero deactivated you. Juuhachigou sighed, glancing over towards her brother. However, she didnt seem too miffed by this choice, and spoke to Juunanagou. Looks like well have to do this ourselves, 17.

Fine. I wanted to do this myself anyway.

Without another word, the duo of androids launched off of the ground. Those above them where unprepared for the full force of Juunanagous and Juuhachigous power, as the duo were merely toying with the trio moments before. Juunanagou appeared before Bejita and slammed his knee hard into the Saiya-jins abdomen, sending him soaring high into the sky. He shot quickly after Bejita and slammed his foot hard into Bejitas side, then slammed both of his fists into Bejitas back.

Juuhachigou responded to this by kicking Bejita in the chin and sent him flying upwards again, her elbow snapping out and jabbing Trunks in the face as he came to the aid of his father. Her foot then lashed out again towards Piccolo, kicking him upwards towards the still-soaring Bejita.

Juunanagou appeared below Piccolo and grabbed the Namekian by his ankle, swinging him around and throwing him right into Bejita. Charging his hands with golden energy, the android released a barrage of chi blasts towards the pair, creating a massive explosion as each of them hit their mark.

Father! Piccolo! Trunks shouted, holding his broken and bleeding nose. Quickly, he snapped his hands to the sides and fired them in rapid succession, releasing the blast directly towards Juuhachigous back. The female android snapped around and trust her hand towards the blast, sending it reeling back towards the youth. Trunks gasped and crossed his arms for a block, feeling the sting of his own attack burning against his arms.

Juuhachigou was upon him before the blast could finish detonating, her foot lashing out and kicking Trunks hard in the chin. Before he could even fly upwards, she grabbed onto his shirt and wrung him around, throwing him straight towards the ground. As she did, she fired off a blast of pink energy from her open palm, seeing the attack collide with the Super Saiya-jin, creating a sizable explosion.

However, she was caught off-guard as Bejita sprung forth from the blast Juunanagou had fired at him, hitting his sister hard in the face. Juuhachigou was shot aside, and unprepared for the follow-up kick across the other side of her face, followed by a powerful roundhouse kick towards her sides.

Juuhachigou, however, recovered quickly and grabbed Bejitas foot and began to swing him around and towards the ground. Bejita had other ideas, gritting his teeth and pointing his palm directly at her face, firing off a Big Bang Attack at point blank. Juuhachigou gasped as the attack struck her in the face, rapidly expanding and exploding forth with violent energy. Bejita swiftly flew away before the attack could hit him, smirking in his little victory.

But it wasnt the end of the blonde android.

Shouting, she disbursed the energy from around her, revealing that she _had_ taken a bit of damage; but not enough. Her clothing was torn and her body slightly singed, while her eyes shot a glare up towards Bejita. Juuhachigou shot forward towards Bejita and swung her leg out. He attempted to block, but she moved to swiftly and her attack was too strong for him to successfully do so. Her leg connected hard with his left forearm.

Bejita let out a startled cry of pain as the bone gave away under the force of Juuhachigous kick, utterly and completely shattering his entire arm. Bejita hollered a scream as his good arm came to his broken one, holding the shattered and bleeding appendage, trying to fight back the pain. Juuhachigou pointed her hand directly towards Bejitas face, charging a powerful blast between her fingers while he was distracted.

She never got a chance to fire it off when Trunks came forward. She managed to dodge his sword attack just enough, the tip of his blade cutting through the denim of her jacket. She swung around, finding the sword was already swinging towards her once again. Gritting her teeth, Juuhachigou raised her left arm to block the oncoming attack, only to find that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Trunks sword cut straight through her forearm, three inches before her wrist. Juuhachigous eyes widened in shock as she watched her appendage fall away, leaving a trail of sparking electronics and human blood within its wake. She gasped and gave a cry of pain, snapping her attention towards the youth. Her good hand came out and pointed itself directly at Trunks face, blasting him away at point blank range. Trunks cried out in pain as he was sent crashing towards the ground, his hair returning to its usual lavender color, his sword striking the ground just inches away from him.

Bitch! Bejita screamed from behind Juuhachigou, swinging his foot out towards her. Juuhachigou caught it and threw him upwards towards her brother, who had just knocked Piccolo away and directly into a massive mountain, utterly destroying it.

Juunanagou swung his body around, bringing the heels of both of his feet directly onto the back of Bejitas skull, sending him crashing into the ground. He, like Trunks, lost his Super form, and was knocked completely unconscious. Smugly, Juunanagou crossed his arms and grinned down at the two fallen Saiya-jin warriors.

They really werent any fun at all, where they 18? He inquired, glancing towards Juuhachigou, who still held her stub of an arm.

That boy cut my hand off. I want him to pay for that.

We could finish the job now, couldnt we? Juunanagou said with a cocky grin. Did you want to do the honors, 18?

Naturally. Charging another attack, Juuhachigou prepared a sphere of golden energy.

Piccolo halted this procedure quite abruptly, bursting forth from the mountain and landing a good solid kick to the side of the blonde androids head. Juuhachigou shot back away from him, shooting a glare over at the tall, green man.

Why dont you just stay down? She hissed. Juunanagou rectified this, slamming his elbow into Piccolos back, sending him down towards Trunks and Bejita on the ground. Thanks, 17.

No problem, Juunanagou responded, folding his arms across his chest. Now, where were we?

Destruction, I believe. Juuhachigou pointed her good hand down towards the trio. With Bejita unconscious, Trunks severely weakened and broken and barely able to move and Piccolo just barely able to hang on, things didnt look so good. Piccolo gritted his teeth as he tried to rise from the ground, but found that every bone, every muscle in his body was burning in screaming pain. Damn, was this it? Was this how they all died, like dogs in the dust? All he could do was watch while Juuhachigou charged her attack, unable to do a damn thing!

Suddenly, someone or something appeared behind Juuhachigou. She hardly had time to turn her head when an elbow jabbed itself hard against it, calling off her attack and sending her forward. Juunanagou attempted to punch the figure, only to have his fist caught. He tried with all of his might to force his hand, but found it impossible to move. He gritted his teeth and growled loudly, his fist shaking within the firm grip of the one before him.

Only then, when the movement had died down did Piccolo see who it was that had saved them.

A young man of maybe twenty hovered there, his cold, black eyes glaring into the pale blue ones of Juunanagou. His hair was as black as his eyes, with long, shaggy bangs falling in disorder along the sides of his face, falling down towards his chin, while the remainder of his hair was cut in short, spiky and messy layers. The young man wore an undershirt of dark violet with an orange gi over it, crossing over to one side and lined with black, held in place with a dark violet belt. His pants where baggy and solid black, tucked into brown boots that almost looked Namekian in design. Leather arm bracers covered his wrists. He seemed rather tall taller then Trunks was and while his power was severely suppressed, Piccolo did not doubt the power this young man had.

However, the more he looked at the young man, the more he realized how_familiar_ he was. More over, the kanji for Han was emblazed upon the back of the mans gi, and as he gave a second glance towards the man, Piccolo began to realize who the man looked similar to.

He looked almost exactly like Gokou.

S-sensensei! Trunks managed to groan, coughing up some blood as he did so. It seemed as if whoever this guy was, Trunks both knew and respected him.

The man didnt respond to Trunks, his leg thrusting upwards and ramming into Juunanagous gut. He did not release the androids fist, however, opting to slam his free fist into the androids chin, releasing his wrist and then swinging his leg around to kick Juunanagou in the side, sending him crashing towards the ground. All of this movement was done far too quickly for Piccolo to even _follow_; all he knew was Juunanagou was now laying in a heap on the ground, and that somehow this man had snuffed out the android threat without even raising his power level above that of a normal human.

The man did not stop with Juunanagou, however. He swiftly turned his attention towards the charging Juuhachigou. The man lifted his left hand towards his brow, with his index and middle fingers extended. With minimal charging time, the man fired the blast towards Juuhachigou, releasing a narrow beam of chi with another spiraling rapidly around it.

The Makankosappo attack.

Juuhachigou managed to just barely dodge the attack, however, the attack had been a feint. The man was upon her as soon as she dodged, his fist burring itself into her face and, like her brother, sending her crashing towards the ground.

Piccolos eyes widened as he began to realize who this man was.

That attack pattern it was nearly identical to the Namekians own. The way the man knew the Makankosappo attack, a special technique that only Piccolo and one other knew. The kanji for Han upon his back. The reason why he looked so similar to Gokou

Gohan?

scared for Papa...en eyes.

her, concern in her face.

glossy, distant look to her eyes. Watzu knew that look on her daughter


	17. Rumble on the Freeway

**Rumble on the Freeway**

The waiting was killing her.

The entire time she was away from Bejita, Watzu was anxious. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that something was wrong, very wrong; that he was in great danger. But he was so far away she couldnt even sense himand the fact that her daughter was also concerned didnt really help matters any.

And damnit! She had almost lost someone important to her! Shed be _damned_ to hell if her mate got killed in the process!

While the others sat around the Masaki home, trying to figure out what to do next and how to find Bejita and the others, Watzu sat off to the sides, chewing on her thumbnail. It wasnt like her to worry so much, but something felt really, _really_ wrong. Could it be the bonding between the two of them was telling her this?

Suddenly, she felt a twinge at the back of her senses. Watzu jerked her head up and turned towards the northern skies. Slowly, she could feel the energy of Piccolo approaching, followed by Mirai Trunks and--

SHIT! She shouted, leaping over the chair she sat on and rushing towards the door, thrusting it open.

No sooner did she do so did a strange, young man land directly before her. Trunks was held up over his shoulder, his power weak, but he was conscious and breathing at least. Directly behind him came Piccolo, who was carrying Bejita in a similar fashion.

However, unlike Trunks, Bejita was stone-cold knocked out, his arm looked like it had been shattered and his aura was incredibly weak. Watzu stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Bejita slung over Piccolos shoulder like a rag doll, her emerald eyes wide with shock. However, the shock rapidly faded as she rushed forwards towards the Namekian.

_Shit_, Bejita! She gasped as Piccolo deposited the smaller Saiya-jin into her arms. Watzu looked down at her unconscious partner with concern in her eyes. I told you not to do anything fucking stupid. She muttered, hurriedly heading back towards the Masaki home. Trunks attempted to walk away from the strange man that had held him, but began to fall over again. Mirai Yamara had also rushed outside, swiftly approaching Trunks.

Trunks! She gasped in astonishment and worry. Groaning, Trunks fell into her outstretched arms, leaning against the shorter woman, his head against her shoulder. What happened?

NijuugouawakenedJuunanagou and Juuhachigou

What? Yamara gasped, looking down at Trunks. However, before he could say anything else, her eyes glanced upwards to look at the mysterious man, who began to walk away. Gohan! She exclaimed.

Piccolo watched as the young man stopped in his tracks, turning to glance over his shoulder towards Yamara. She looked at the man with a perplexed expression upon her face, her eyes pleading. The young man looked down at her with the same cold expression he had worn all the way back to the Masaki home, but he didnt make movement to leave.

Gohan, please. Yamara said softly, Its no use trying to hide from everyone! I know your work is important, but She glanced down at Trunks, whom she still held close to her, then back towards the man. We need your help! Please

Silently, the young man closed his eyes and turned his head away. He gave a heavy sigh, and then turned to face Yamara again. Then, he spoke for the first time in the journey from the battle site and to the Masaki home, his voice deep and solid. Ill stay.

Judging by how Yamara referred to this young man, Piccolo could figured his initial assumption of the mans identity was true.

He was Son Gohan.

The Son Gohan from the future.

~-~-~-~

Man, those two really took a beating! Washuu exclaimed as she exited her lab, having put Bejita and Trunks into recovery tanks in her lab.

Piccolo had remained behind to explain the situation while Bejita and Trunks where tended to. Despite the fact that everyone else was gathered in the living room, Watzu opted to stay behind with Bejita, at least for a little while. Piccolo informed them that two new androids had been awakened by Nijuugou, or Dr. Gero, that were way beyond their initial warning.

According to Mirai Trunks, before the battle started, the duo where the same ones that those in the future fought so hard against. And judging from the description Piccolo gave, not even two Super Saiya-jins and himself could do much in the way of damaging them. Mirai Yamara further explained that before, two Super Saiya-jins would have been able to beat back one of the androids just fine, it was when they paired together that things got hairy.

Somehow, the androids from this timeline were much, much more powerful then those from the future.

Meanwhile, the strange young man remained silent as Piccolo and Yamara explained the situation. He sat off to the side, away from everyone, his gaze cold, yet somehow distant. Everyone was wondering who the hell he was, and finally, someone _had_ to ask.

Sowho the heck is the brooding guy in the corner? Bulma was the one who so bold as to ask, holding onto her Trunks in her lap as he dozed against her shoulder. Mirai Yamara sighed and glanced off towards him, then back to the group.

Im afraid Trunks and I were notcompletely honest with you when we first met. She sighed again. He is _our_ Gohan.

WHAT? Bulma shrieked, glancing over at the young man, then towards their Gohan, and to Gokou, then back. Come to think of ithe _does_ look an awful lot like Gokou She said quietly, still in shock in the realization that he could be no one else _but_ Gokous son.

Butyou said he got absorbed! Kuririn retorted. Slowly, the young man looked over towards him, causing Kuririn to feel suddenly uncomfortable with that empty gaze. Err

Whoa Gokou blinked, glancing over at who would henceforth be known as Mirai Gohan, staring over at the man that rose a good four inches over his own height, and with enough muscle structure to make Gokou look like a _twig_ in comparison. Youreyoure my son, from the future? Mirai Gohan met Gokous gaze briefly.

Yes. It was only the third word that had come out of Mirai Gohans mouth since his appearance. He didnt seem too concerned with this shock that washed over everyone.

The present Gohan also seemed shocked as he store at his large, beefy and undoubtedly powerful future-counterpart. WowI wonder if Ill look like _that_ when I get older He said in a breathless voice, in awe of his counterpart.

I hope you do. Chizuru teased in a hushed tone, poking Gohan in the sides.

H-huh? Gohan gasped, turning a bit red at that comment, W-what was that?

Nothing. She grinned, as if to keep the secret to herself. Gohan store befuddled at her for a moment, then quickly turned his gaze towards his counterpart.

But, Ive got a questionwhy would you guys _lie_ to us that your Gohan got absorbed by Mara? Yamie asked, titling her head to the side with curiosity.

I told them to, Mirai Gohan responded coolly, but didnt offer to expand upon this.

How come? Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow. Mirai Gohan sure as hell was a lot different then _their_ Gohan; he seemed very much the strong and silent type, and was somehow_detached_ from everything surrounding them. He merely shrugged his shoulders at this comment, but didnt offer any explanation. This only made Bulma feel perturbed, but Mirai Yamara spoke before Bulma could explode in her usual shrieking manor.

Hes got some kind of important work to do, but wont tell Trunks or I what it is, She explained for him, knowing that he would not readily speak for himself. Its not to do with the androids, or even Maraat least I think. But he didnt want you guys to know or to get involved any because of this.

Why cant he speak for himself? Bulma shot a glare towards Yamara as she said this, then over towards Mirai Gohan.

I dont need to explain anything to you, He said simply, meeting Bulmas gaze with his own. Like with Kuririn, it made her instantly uncomfortable, almost like there was unfathomable power behind that gaze. I shouldnt even be here. My work is too important to sit around and explain myself and my actions to everyone. And, with that, he rose up to his feet and proceeded to head towards the door.

Hey, wait! Gokou sprung forward and stood before his future son, gazing up into those cold eyes with his own kind ones. Dont you want to stick around even for a _little _bit, to see the people you havent seen in a long time? Gokou placed his hands upon Mirai Gohans shoulders. For an instant a very brief instant Gokou saw the gaze of his son change from its usual cold and emotionless state to one of almostsadness. However, the expression was brief and fleeting, Mirai Gohans eyes returning to their usual cold state moments afterwards.

Wordlessly, Mirai Gohan shrugged his fathers hands from his shoulders and turned around, proceeding to exit the Masaki home. Gokou store in complete shock at this this was not the son that he knew, not at _all_. How was it that he could be so cold, so distant from everyone else?

Please dont blame him, Gokou, Mirai Yamara said quietly, Gohan has a good heartits just been locked away after all of these years of fighting on his own

Gokou sighed and lowered his hands from where Mirai Gohan had shoved them off. Hes got something in there though Some kind of sadness that he, himself, did not quite understand.

Why wont he fight with us? Yamcha asked, watching the tall man exit the house. I mean, you said he was able to handle those two androids no problem, right Piccolo?

He handled them so quickly even _I _couldnt see what the hell he was doing. All without releasing a _drop _of power above that of a normal human being. Piccolo snorted, shooting a glance over towards Yamara. So why wont he help?

In all honesty With a heavy sigh, she sat down on the couch, Gohan has really been the only one able to stand up to Mara in our timeline. While Trunks and I possess the tools to make her less powerful, he can tangle with her and not get killed. I think thats why shes kept him alive for so long Yamara looked down at her hands then. Compared to him, were just _students_ if it werent for Gohan everyone wouldve been _dead_ by now, absorbed by Marahes probably stronger then everyone in this roomeven you, Father. As she said this, she looked over towards Tenchi, who sat beside Washuu.

Butbut if hes so strong, why doesnt he end this now? Tenchi said in a serious tone, If it would be so easy for him, why doesnt he?

Hes scared, Yamara responded, glancing out the large glass windows that lined the living room, spotting Mirai Gohan still standing on the deck, gazing into the horizon. Hes too afraid that hell become attached to everyone here and not focus on his work. I think thats why he pushed you away, Gokou, because he didnt want to give into his emotions and embrace the father he hardly even remembers. Besides

Besides? Bulma urged for Mirai Yamara to continue.

He says thatwhatever it is hes doingits_ bigger_, more dangerous then the androidsthen even _Mara_ herself Silently, Tenchi looked over towards Washuu, who had gained a serious expression to her face. He gently took her hand and squeezed it, as if to re-assure her.

Gohan, meanwhile, was having enough of this.

Abruptly, he stood up from where he sat and glanced towards his future counterpart, still standing upon the deck. Well, if you guys are just going sit around here and talk about how angsty he is, I might as well talk to him! Maybe hell listen to me! And, without another word nor waiting for someone to stop him, Gohan opened the sliding glass door and proceeded to the deck, closing it behind him he had no intention of having anyone else butt into this. He approached Mirai Gohan and stood beside him, gazing up towards him.

Mirai Gohan silently looked down at his once self, seeing the determination and the bravery in his counterparts eyes.

Look, I know youve probably been through hell and back, Gohan said, his voice as determined as his eyes were, I mean, facing Fuiser and King Cold on your own, then the androids and Marait mustve been hard on you, right? But dont you want to keep that from happening in this time, too?

Once again, Mirai Gohan silently turned so he fully faced his counterpart, still gazing down into those strong eyes. Then, he did something a little odd for the stoic warrior; he chuckled lightly and shook his head.

I used to be like you, once upon a time, His tone was a bit softer then it was before as he spoke to young Gohan, So strong and full of bravery and courage, and with a strong heart. In a sense, I kind of envy you

Gohan blinked at this, Y-you do? I mean, whats there to envy? Im still just a kid and look at you! You could probably crush the entire house without even trying! Once again, Mirai Gohan chuckled at this, then turned away from Gohan to look towards the skies again.

You still have reason to be _free_. Mirai Gohan said quietly, I have no such liberties. Ive been fighting for my _whole life_, Gohan. Theres never been a day when I have not been engrossed within combat, or fear of those who seek to destroy me. Even now, I know of a danger that looms so far overhead, yet so close by that it terrifies me to think of it.

Wow Gohan was a bit amazed that the man before him still felt fear, even though he had shown no outwards signs of any emotion but coldness. More over, the explanation he gave maybe Yamara was right, maybe Mirai Gohan was not such a bad guy after all. ButI have to askI mean, whose more dangerous then the androids or Mara?

Mirai Gohan turned his head to look down at the young teenager at his side, his gaze growing dark. A foe so powerful, so wicked at heart that it makes Mara seem like a harmless little puppyTokimi.

Tokimi.

That name sounded familiar to Gohan. He couldve _sworn_ he had heard Watzu say that name a few times before she often would say goddamnit, but occasionally he had heard her say Tokimidamnit. It always confused him, but he merely assumed Watzu was just referring to some strange god from another culture, more then likely a Saiya-jin deity. But now it seemed like it was something more

Tokimi? Who is it? He had to ask. Curiosity had gotten the better of Gohan, wondering what the connection was between this strange Tokimi character and why Watzu would sometimes curse its name.

_Choshin_.

That word thats what Mirai Yamara had called Tsunami! Gohan was about to ask what this all meant, but suddenly the door to the living room burst open as Kuririn stuck his head out, calling towards the duo.

Guys! Come quick! The androids are at it again!

Damn Was all Mirai Gohan said before the pair returned to the Masaki home.

A cars tires squealed against the pavement of a ransacked town. An old, beat-up van drove through the near-empty streets of the town with relative ease. Sitting at the wheel was Juunanagou, his arm propped through the window of the van, a grin plastered across his face.

Hah! I never knew driving could be so much _fun!_ He exclaimed with a boyish grin on his face. I sure am glad we hijacked this vanarent you, 18?

Juuhachigou now wore different clothing something she stole from a store they had destroyed while having a bit if fun about town. Thankfully, Juurokugou seemed to be rather adapt at mechanics and was able to successfully re-attach her hand. And, with new, non-tattered clothing and her hand intact, she was quite pleased.

Although I still think _flying _is a better ideaI do kind of admit this _is_ kinda fun, 17. She said with a small grin upon her face, watching the scenery flash by as they drove out of the city. Sitting in the back seat of the van was Juurokugou. He sat silently, his arms folded across his chest.

However, something clicked within his head as he looked up towards the ceiling of the van. Once again, Juurokugou spoke in his emotionless, robotic voice. They approach.

Oh? Juunanagou said with a casual smirk, glancing out of the side window towards the skies, Are they going to press their luck _again_?

I suppose we should really teach them a lesson this time, Juuhachigou sighed, also looking to the skies. Perhaps Gokou will be with them, so we can see what 16 can_ really_ do.

Maybe. Juunanagou said with a broad grin, pressing his foot down on the accelerator of the van, flooring it. The van sputtered angrily at being forced to go so quickly so soon, but swiftly he built up speeds that could only be considered highly illegal. Laughing, he gazed out of his window again. Lets have a little fun with them, though!

See if they can keep up? Juuhachigou inquired, her blonde hair whipping in the wind as they speed along.

See how long this rusty old junker can avoid them, more like! Juunanagou chuckled, placing his hands firmly upon the steering wheel. Briefly, he jerked his head back towards the nearly-silent Juurokugou. How close are they, 16?

Two approach swifter then the others. They shall be upon on us momentarily.

Excellent. Juunanagou looked towards his sister, who already had jerked her head outside of the open window, only to see the blazing golden aura of a Super Saiya-jin rapidly approaching.

Turn 45 degrees to the leftnow.

Juunanagou couldnt help the boyish smirk upon his lips as Juuhachigou gave him directions on which way to turn. His hands nimbly and expertly twisted the wheel in the direction instructed, the vans tires squealing loudly at the sharp turn at such high speeds. He slammed his foot on the gas again and send the car towards a dirt patch of road.

The entire road where the van had once been became completely shattered - the whole highway behind them. The van jerked forward with the shockwave, but remained intact. They could hear the sound of a woman screaming in anger behind them as the ground shook from the force of her attack.

60 degrees to the right. Juuhachigou informed, Juunanagou responding rapidly once again. Just as before, the speed of the vehicle and the female androids directions paid off, as they avoided the attack again. 10 degrees to the left. Another shockwave ripped through the pavement, 25 degrees to the left again. Juunanagou couldnt help cackling as he felt them narrowly avoid another attack, feeling the van lurch forward again, the tires leaving the ground for about five seconds as it did so. Once it landed, Juuhachigou put her head back into the car, turning to her brother.

Why dont you meet them head-on? Do a 180 degree turn.

Juunanagou complied, spinning the wheel into a massive doughnut formation. As soon as he did, they came face-to-face with the golden form of Watzu, who didnt seem the least bit pleased at them. Smirking, he slammed on the gas and sent the van careening forward - though Watzu didnt change her stance any - rushing towards them.

Suddenly, just before the pair would collide, Juunanagou hit the breaks and twisted is wheel all the way around, sending the car rotating 180 degrees againand feeling the resounding thud of smacking hard into something. Watzu was unprepared for the sudden attack, the van hitting her right in the face, so hard that it left an imprint of her body against the metal of the van.

It didnt seem to effect her at all, as the next thing that happened was the van lifted clear off of the ground. Juunanagou could not help the grin upon his face, feeling the van lift above Watzus head.

Wellthat was fun while it lasted. He chuckled.

With an animalistic scream, Watzu began twisting around in a rapid circle, flinging the van with her as she did. Stopping abruptly, she tossed the van like some kind of a discus towards a distant cliff-face, watching it soar rapidly through the air and collide with it. Charging her hands with green energy, she fired a massive sphere of burning chi towards the van, watching it explode with a resounding boom.

Two figures shot out of the explosion towards the enraged Watzu, their faces cold and stoic. They moved so fast that Watzu didnt have much time to react to them; within a blink of an eye, they were upon her. The twin androids attacked at the same time from different directions, their legs snapping out and kicking her abdomen; Juunanagou from behind, and Juuhachigou from the front.

Watzu let out a holler of pain as blood sprayed from her mouth. Juunanagou was on the offensive again, his body swinging around and his foot connecting hard against her sides. The sound of bones cracking under the force echoed as Watzu was sent flying towards the side.

However, not one to let get pain get the best of her, Watzu managed to right herself and spin in the air, her feet landing on the ground. She now faced the androids as she slowly skidded to a stop. Grimly, she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth, and fighting off the pain, rushed forward again.

Despite broken ribs and red fluid still pooling into her mouth, Watzu was still fast enough to catch the duo of androids off guard. Before she could reach them, she leaped into the air and spun around, bringing her foot right to the side of Juunanagous head. Using the force of the impact to push herself off, she swung towards Juuhachigou with her other foot and nailed her square in the face; both androids fell away from her.

Spinning once more, Watzu thrust downwards with both of her feet, hitting Juuhachigou right in the stomach and sending her straight into the ground. About to lash out with another attack towards Juunanagou, his sister grabbed a-hold of the golden-haired Saiya-jins feet. Watzu shot a glare down towards Juuhachigou.

Let me go, you fucker! She seethed, but only received a very confident smirk from the other female-fighter.

The distraction was more then enough for Juunanagou to strike. He flew through the air towards Watzu and landed a sharp kick to her chest just as his sister let go of the brutish woman. Watzu was sent flying through the air and towards a near-by cliff face, the force of the kick enough to send her straight through the mountain and collided with one directly behind it.

Juunanagou landed beside Juuhachigou, who slowly rose to her feet. She rubbed her face and grimaced. That bitchll pay if I get a _bruise_ from this. She grumbled.

Im shocked she could even _damage _us like that, Juunanagou commented, folding his arms across his chest, Ahhell hath no fury, I suppose

And whats _that _supposed to mean, 17? Juuhachigou scoffed, glaring at her twin.

Well

Suddenly, the cliff-face where Watzu had been knocked into exploded with a massive burst of neon green energy, shooting rapidly towards the twin androids. Juunanagou looked onwards with shock in his blue eyes.

What the--?

The blast hit them dead-on, creating a massive explosion of violent green energy. Watzu hovered by the cliff she had been knocked into, panting softly. She was rather bruised at this point, but damnit she _would _avenge the scorn given to Bejita!

Slowly the dust cleared. A massive crater resided where once a stretch of empty freeway had beenand standing in the midst of it where the two androids. They looked rather battered, but not as much as Watzu was; and neither of them looked pleased.

Damnit all to hell! Watzu seethed, her anger only growing as she saw that they, _somehow_, survived the whole ordeal! What kind of shit are these jackasses on?

My new clothes! Juuhachigou hissed, looking at how dirty they had become, Youll pay for this! And with that, she shot off of the ground and towards Watzu.

She never made it that far.

Gasping, she shot backwards just as a red blade of glowing chi whizzed past where her face once was. Mirai Yamara hovered directly before Juuhachigou, and with a sharp jab of her elbow, knocked the blonde android away. Crossing her free hand under the one wielding the red-bladed Tenchiken, Yamara fired off a large wave of flame down towards the offending android. No sooner did she cast out the wave of fire did she spin around, bringing the blade down towards Juuhachigou for a second time.

Agh! Juuhachigou gave out a scream of discomfort as the tip of the blade grazed across the bridge of her nose as she tried to escape, blood flowing from the fresh wound. She managed to back away in time to avoid the brunt of the flame, though her eyebrows were a tad singed.

Juunanagou was already in the air in retaliation, his elbow jabbing the red-haired woman hard in the stomach, shoving her away from his sister.

Damnitmy face! Juuhachigou bellowed, holding the bleeding wound, Thats not going to heal up, you bitch!

Kamehameha! A trio of voices shouted from overhead. The androids barely had time to even look up as a trinity of blue energy-waves came down towards them. Mirai Yamara was able to call up her Light Hawk Wings in time to protect herself and Wastzu from the offending blast.

When it collided with the ground, it created a massive and brilliant explosion, destroying yet another piece of once peaceful highway. Gokou, Gohan and Kuririn joined Yamara and Watzu, the two additional Saiya-jins hairs blazing a brilliant yellow color.

Miss Watzu, are you okay? Gohan asked, looking up at concern with the woman he still admired.

Coughing, she grimly wiped more blood from her mouth. Ill live.

I told you not to rush ahead on your own! Mirai Yamara said, her tone scolding, If they can defeat both Trunks and Bejita, then you by yourself dont stand a chance!

Stop lecturing me, bitch! Watzu shouted, glaring dangerously at the shorter, younger woman, Youre not my fucking _mom_! So stop _acting_ like it!

I know them better then you do, Watzu! And theyre more dangerous then--"

So you are Son Gokou.

The group looked before them, following the robotic, monotonous voice. Juurokugou hovered before them, his face blank and emotionless, his eyes trained upon Gokou. Silently, the Warrior of the Earth nodded his head.

Yeah. Somehow, he seemed hesitant upon this notion.

I have been programmed to fight you, Son Gokou. Juurokugou informed in the same monotonous lull he always spoke in, And only you.

However, Juurokugou made no other advancements upon this. Slowly, Gokou glanced back towards the others. If Juunanagou and Juuhachigou survived the blastthen they would need him, right?

As if sensing his best friends thoughts, Kuririn spoke; Dont worry, Gokou! We can handle them.

Gokou gave a solemn nod towards his companions, though his expression instantly shifted towards fierce as he gazed up at the much larger, expressionless android. Without a word, he shot right towards Juurokugou and managed to get a good punch against the androids stomach, sending him flying. The golden-haired Saiya-jin immediately shot after his adversary, and no sooner did he did two figures burst forth from the ashes of the tri-Kamehameha wave.

Distracted by the duel between his father and the stoic android, Gohan was caught completely off guard when Juunanagou burst forth and slammed his fist hard into the young warriors face. Before the force of impact could send Gohan flying, Juunanagou slammed his other fist into his stomach, and then kicked him hard in the sides. Another punch was thrown towards Gohan, but he managed to right himself in mid-air just in time to catch the androids offending fist. Barring his teeth, he managed to spin Juunanagou in the air and down towards the ground, firing off a blast of yellow-colored chi down towards him.

Kuririn was helplessly tossed aside from Juuhachigou as she made her way up towards the two female fighters. Yamara managed to just barely dodge her fist, but Watzu got nailed in the stomach with a quick snap of the blonde androids foot. Spinning, Juuhachigou lashed her legs towards the red-haired womans face, kicking her hard in the chin with both feet and then firing a blast of chi down towards her.

Yamara managed to summon a Light Hawk Wing to deflect the blast, and quickly shot after the female android. She swung the Tenchiken in a sweeping motion towards her adversary, managing to just barely miss Juuhachigous face one again. In the same sweeping motion, she brought the blade above her head and brought it down again, this time nicking the edge of Juuhachigous shirt. The android was about ready to fire off another flurry of attacks when a blast of energy hit her in the back, sending her towards the warrior from the future.

Yamara took this opportunity and thrust the blade of the Tenchiken forward, the burning blade slicing straight through Juuhachigous stomach. The pale blue eyes that she possessed widened in a mixture of shock and pain as she hovered there, still feeling the burning sting of the energy blade through her body.

18! Juunanagou shouted from his scuffle with Gohan, his elbow snapping out and hitting the young warrior in the face. Baring his teeth, he shot down towards Yamara and fired a beam of energy from his finger towards the hand holding the ornate hilt of the Tenchiken.

Unwillingly, Yamara gasped in pain and immediately released the Tenchiken from her grasp, the energy fizzling out and releasing Juuhachigou. The blade then fell to the ground, but she did not have time to catch it. Juunanagou was on her like a flash and kicked her hard in the head, sending her crashing into a cliff-face.

18! Juunanagou shouted again, putting his hands over the wound in his sisters stomach, 18! Are you going to be okay?

F-fine She muttered, panting softly, S-she missedmy vital organs

Were getting out of here! Juunanagou announced, snapping his head towards the duel between Gokou and Juurokugou, 16! Were leaving! His voice was loud and frantic as he shouted this, and began to blast off.

However, Juunanagou forgot that Watzu and Gohan where still there. They phased before the duo of androids, ever defiant within their stand. Where the _fuck_ do you think youre going, _jackass?_ Watzu hissed between clenched teeth.

You think you can stop me? Juunanagou scoffed angrily, glaring holes towards the defiant warriors before him. With your battered and torn bodies? Dont make me laugh! With a cold glare, he pointed his free hand towards the duo and created a massive blast of golden chi with it. It expanded so rapidly that neither Gohan nor Watzu had time to react as he fired it off, shooting straight towards them.

The blast collided and created a massive explosion, and during this Juunanagou made his escape with his sister. Gokou became distracted enough from this surprisingly even-match with Juurokugou, his head snapping down towards the blast.

Gohan! He shouted, breaking away from the android and shooting down towards the blast. Goddamn! _Gohan_!

Just as the trio of androids made their daring escape, the blast suddenly died down. Watzu and Gohan hovered there, still and silent; with three bands of energy hovering before them. Gokou sighed with relief as he saw his son was alright. Slowly, the Light Hawk Wings vanished as he went to Gohan.

Thank Kami-sama He sighed happily, I was scared there for a moment, Gohan!

Yamara! Watzu snapped her head around, spotting a severely weakened Yamara leaning against the cliff she had been knocked into. She panted heavily with sweat beading down her face. Slowly, she began to fall forward, Watzu quickly shooting over to her and catching the young woman.

Used themtoo much Yamara panted softly against Watzu, They takea-aa lot of energyto summonugh

Jeez, and I get scolded for going too far Watzu commented, her head snapping up towards Gokou, Gokou! Can you track them with your ability? We need to stop them while theyre weakened!

Nothey dont have any chi so theres no way to follow them Gokou responded grimly, allowing his hair to return to its usual black state. Gohan and Watzu quickly followed suit.

W-waitability? Kuririn managed to grunt, having finally risen from the crater he had been knocked into.

I learned how to teleport while training in the Room of Spirit and Time with Watzu and Bejita, Gokou informed, But I can only do it when I track energy or life signs, or if I know where Im going.

And you havent told me thiswhy? Kuririn retorted, looking a bit sour in the face. Gokou laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

Ahaha! It never came up! He laughed, Never had to really use it before in the field, either!

These things _can _be useful at times, Dad. Gohan sighed, shaking his head.

We should head back homeI think we could all use some healing, Watzu grumbled, still holding the weakened Yamara against her. The others around her gave nods and they began to head off back towards Okayama, when Yamara spoke.

W-wait She groaned. A-auntieww-wewe need to gett-the TenchikenII dropped it

Wait, Auntie? Kuririn arched an eyebrow at how fondly and_femininely_ Yamara addressed Watzu.

They all call her that, Gohan informed, Even Chizuru. Apparently, Watzu _insists_ that her nieces and nephew call her thatoddly enough.

Watzus brows furrowed, totally ignoring the small conversation Kuririn and Gohan had. Sure, Ill take you down there--"

N-noI...Imstarting tob-blacko-out Yamara swallowed hard and tried to continue, Yyoyou ha-have t-t-tto take it

What? Watzu shouted suddenly, looking down with wide eyes towards her future-niece, Only _Jurains _can even _hold _that thing, let alone use it! Itll shock the _hell_ outta me if I pick it up!

Yyouy-you -ttrust And Yamaras words fell short as she slumped against Watzus shoulder.

Goddamnit Watzu grumbled.

Waitasecond Gokou blinked his eyes curiously, then narrowed them towards Watzu, pointing at her, Youve only gotlike_half _Saiya-jin blood in you, right? Blinking as well, Watzu turned towards Gokou and quirked an eyebrow.

Yeah?

What ifand I mean what if! Gokou seemed to be getting excited about this, What if your _other _half is _Jurain?_ Then you could pick that swordthingamajig up, right?

Watzu blinked her eyes again. ButI dont have a fucking clue what my other half is!

You mean you dont know? Gohan asked with an arched eyebrow, receiving a shake of the head from Watzu. Misses _Washuu_ is your twin, and she told me that her other half is Jurain. So, that would make _yours_ the same, right?

Watzus mouth fell agape.

She nearly dropped the unconscious Mirai Yamara in shock, but managed to grab a hold of her before completely letting her fall like a rock. Watzu managed to swallow hard and blink her eyes a few times, trying to regain her composure. Gohan figured that was a no, I had no idea from her.

II had no fucking clue! Watzu muttered. I never even _cared_ what my other half was! Shitit never even _dawned_ on me to ask porcupine-woman about it

Internally, Gohan wished he couldve smacked his forehead with his hand, but figured it would be a bit on the rude side to do so.

Whoaso you mean I was actually _right _about something? Gokou exclaimed enthusiastically. Hot dog! Proceed with Gohan following through with the smacking of his hand to his forehead.

I know how you feel, buddy Kuririn muttered, eyeing the two so-called adults before them.

Well, shit then! Watzu exclaimed, handing Yamara over towards the still-very-excited Gokou. I guess I need to get that sword before someone else grabs it

ButI thought only those with Jurain blood could even _touch_ it? Gohan inquired, tilting his head.

Well, technicallyandroids arent a _race_, kid, Watzu explained, lowering towards the ground, Id hate to see what those douche bags would do with something like the Tenchiken.

She hovered over the charred, maimed earth that was once a peaceful piece of highway that twisted through the mountains. Green eyes scanned the remains to try and find the ornate sword handle resting amongst the debris. Thank goodness the Saiya-jin blood in her allowed for acute senses; and she spotted it laying in a pile of dust not too far from the cliff Yamara had nearly dropped off of.

Landing on the ground, Watzu knelt down by the discarded weapon and reached for it. However, before she could, she felt a moment of hesitation; what if Washuu was pulling Gohans chain? What if she was just _claiming _it to save-face with Jurai? What if Gohan wasnt telling the tru--, no that one couldnt be possible. Gohan wasnt that kind of kidbut Washuu was another story.

Watzu could almost see the head of her gloating sister right now, cackling widely as her elder sister proceeded to be fricasseed by the power of the Tenchiken. This caused Watzu to grimace considerably, muttering obscenities towards her eccentric counterpart.

However, mentally she could almost hear Bejita screaming at her to just pick the damn thing up already! If he were there, that is. Snorting softly, Watzu cast her hesitation aside and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the energy sword, half-expecting to be shocked because of it. But, the hilt was cool within her hand. Blinking, she lifted the future Tenchiken up and examined the handle, chuckling to herself.

Well, Ill be damned About to shout up to her friends, she heard sirens blaring in the distance, jerking her head up to see the flash of red and blue lights appearing over the horizon. Sighing, she teleported up towards her companions. Looks like the cops are in, _finally_. Lets get out of here before they question a bunch of flying people.

Silently, the group parted across the skies, back towards the Masaki home, just as the police arrived.

If you guys keep getting hurt, Im going to run out of healing tanks! Washuu joked as the group hobbled into the door. However, as soon as she saw the unconscious Mirai Yamara in her sisters arms, her expression changed. She approached Watzu and let the taller woman drop the red-haired warrior from the future against herfollowed by the future Tenchiken. What happened?

Long fucking story, Watzu grumbled, We got our asses handed to us. _Three_ fucking Super Saiya-jins, a pyro _and _a human couldnt do shit against those bloody androids!

Yamara used her Light Hawk Wings too much, and got drained from it, Gohan explained as he and Gokou crossed the threshold.

I see. Kids these days Washuu sighed, walking over towards one of the couches in the living room and setting Yamara down on it, placing the Tenchiken on one of the tables.

Even yet? Piccolo eyed the battered group as Washuu lead them towards the lab to get healed. Gohan, however, was the least-injured of the group and didnt seem to require healing, similar to Piccolo when he and Mirai Gohan returned from the first skirmish with the androids. Gohan sighed and nodded his head towards hid mentor, sitting down on the couch that he, Tenchi and Chizuru resided upon.

Bulma sat across from them with a sleeping Trunks against her shoulder, and Yamcha beside her, Yamie on the other side, seemingly distracted by the television. She looked over with concern towards Gohan as he put his face in his hands. Are they really that strong?

I hate to say it, but yes, He muttered between his fingers, heaving a deep sigh I thought we would be enough, butlooks like all of that training we did was for _nothing_ in the end.

Well just come back stronger then before, Piccolo folded his arms across his chest. Almost everyone in that _lab_ are of Saiya-jin blood, and every thing that does not kill them, only increases their powers ten-fold.

Doyou honestly think itll be enough this time? Bulma asked again, looking a bit nervous. I-I mean, if they were able to do this to you without much effortchances are theyre still just _toying around_, right? To this, Gohan grimly nodded his head, lifting his face from his hands and sighing once more.

I dont think weve seen the full extent of their powers yet.

Gohan... Tenchi turned towards the young warrior, looking down at him, I heard from your father that you had achieved some_other_ kind of level of a Super Saiya-jin, a higher form so to speak. Why dont you use that?

I Gohan met Tenchis gaze for a moment, then immediately looked back down towards the floor, resting his hands on the edge of the sofa. He flushed a bit as he continued to speak, II _cant_.

What? You have some other kind of level? Piccolo demanded, shooting a glare down towards his once-pupil, which caused Gohan to flinch a bit. Why didnt you tell us, or use it before? If you can defeat the androids, then do it!

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and the shook his head several times, snapping his head towards Piccolo, his eyes a mixture of worry and anger. I told you, I cant use it! I have no _control_ over that form, Piccolo! My actions, my emotions, my instinctsits like a wild animal is unleashed whenever I _do_ change! More over, its drain of _power_ is so massive that I can hardly maintain it _anyway!_ Piccolo seemed as stoic as he always was, though internally he was a bittaken aback by this revelation. Gohan continued, however; Dad even told me that its not worth the risk or the drainage to even _think_ about using it! I wish I could, then this could be over butI _cant_, and training in it is impossible! Shaking his head again, he lowered it down and sighed heavily again. Ijust please dont ask me about it again. Chizuru put a hand on Gohans shoulder for comfort, and gave it a light squeeze. He turned his head up towards her and smiled weakly, turning it back down towards the floor.

We can figure out another way! She assured, What about that place on Kamis lookout? The Room ofSpirit and Time, was it? Gohan looked back up towards her again, the realization dawning on him suddenly, his eyes going wide.

Thats it! We should all train there!

Not everyone at once, Piccolo folded his arms across his chest, After all, we need to keep the androids occupied and out of trouble.

Sorry that I cant be of much help here, guys Yamcha apologized, scratching the back of his head, But I think this is a bit out of my league

What _would _helpis if you and your _friend_ by the TV set would help out. Piccolo grumbled, this phrase directed towards Tenchi and Ryoko.

Tenchi sighed at this, Piccolo, I would join in, but I want to--"

--Remain inconspicuous. Piccolo finished angrily. I get it, you dont want your family to be known! But with a house full of damn Saiya-jins, how many people actually _dont know _your existence?

Piccolo, I dont want to--"

Im getting sick of your excuses! Piccolo retorted, glaring down at the much shorter man, If you love this planet as much as you _say_ you do, then stop arsesing around and _do _something to _protect _it!

I already have and I already do, Piccolo! You dont understand--"

Will you two please stop it? Bulma shouted over them, though the two men especially Piccolo didnt relent any.

Hey Ryoko muttered from her seat by the TV.

I understand _perfectly_, Tenchi! Piccolo rose to his feet and continued to glare down at Tenchi, Youre just too much of a _coward_ to fight anymore, is that right?

No, Piccolo, its not like--"

Piccolo, please stop this! Gohan tried to break up the argument as well, but Piccolo merely shot a glare down towards the boy, who quickly shut his trap.

Then what _is _it like? Piccolo returned his attention towards Tenchi, who somehow found the rare glare across his face.

Hey! Ryoko said more sternly, though her words fell on def ears though Kojiro, Bulma and Yamcha seemed to direct their attention towards her, watching the screen with interest.

Piccolo, I fight hard every day to keep my family protected from the spotlight! Tenchi found his voice raising a bit above his usual tone, though he was not shouting yet. It was more of a cold, stern tone of voice then his usually calm and collected tone. _Everyone_ in Okayama knows about us! The King of the Earth knows about us! I dont want my family to be turned into a spectacle because of it! And--"

Because you dont want them to know that youre _alien royalty?_ Piccolo responded, Tenchi slowly closing his mouth and nodding. Feh, I thought so! But be a man and suck it up! They will learn the truth some day, and might as well do it defending the planet against android terrorists! And Ill have you know--"

**_HEY!_** Ryokos voice was so loud that it finally caught Piccolos attention. I dont care about what the hell you two are fighting about, but look at the goddamn television!

I think this is important Yamie said quietly, the first words she had said since the battered group returned.

And were live, reporting from Gingertown, once again! The reported announced, For those of you just tuning in, we received reports around an hour ago that the _entire_ population of the city, some 15,000! Suddenly vanished over the course of four hours this morning! The screen panned away from the reporter to show what should have been a lively, active town to be completely deserted without a single trace of an evacuation, invasion or even one bit of debris. The only thing that remained where scattered bits of clothing some of the shirts showing large, jagged holes in the front of the back. The reporter gestured towards the scene with his hand.

There is no explanation for this mysterious event! He exclaimed, he and the camera man walking towards the clothing, No word of an evacuation, no monsters or dinosaurs invading; nadda! All that remains are these articles of clothing, some of them with holes! The camera once again focused back on the reporter, Scientists are baffled by this, as are politicians and generals! Some speculate that people have gone into hiding, while others--waitwaitsomethings coming!

The cameraman went to turn its camera around, but the camera was knocked clean away, landing to the side. Two men screaming could be heard in the background, followed by the strangestalmost _slurping _noise. The screams abruptly stopped as the sound of somethingkind of squishy approached the camera like footsteps. The camera suddenly went static as the noises stopped, and shortly there after it returned to the news anchors.

Whatin the world? Yamcha arched an eyebrow in confusion.

The androids? Yamie blinked.

NoI dont think they make _those_ kinds of noises when they walkand they liked being on TV before, when the news had them on earlier. Gohan was baffled too, Why would they destroy a camera without hamming it up? And those clothes

Something bad is going on there, Piccolo narrowed his eyes, Ill go check it out. I feel a strong aura in that direction, too

Ill come too! Gohan rose to his feet as he said this, though was remained of how tired he was from the last fight as soon as he did.

No, Gohan, youre still worn from that last fight. Ill go alone. Piccolo went to leave, but was stopped when another volunteer presented themselves.

Let me come with you! Yamie had risen to her feet as she said this, her voice determined. Piccolo turned his head towards her, gazing at her skeptically. I havent done any fighting and I want to do this to prove myself to everyoneand myself! Please let me come, Piccolo-san!

Very well. Piccolo sighed in defeat, turning his head back around, heading towards the exit. But stay out of my way! Yamie nodded her head and walked up behind him, falling in pace with his long strides. Soon, they were out of the door and into the skies, heading towards Gingertown.

I hope its not another bad guy Bulma muttered, Thats the _last _thing we need!


	18. A New Adversary

Authors Note: This marks the end of the Android saga, though its more of a merging of the end of this into the Cell saga, instead of just a cut-off, since it continues the day after. Just an FYI :D.

**A New Adversary**

Gingertown was oddly quiet. _Too _quiet.

Piccolo silently observed his surroundings carefully. He and Yamie had landed just moments ago; the town serene and peaceful. The wind gently blew across the soft grass of the park they resided in, the street lights continued to change, and the birds chirped softly as the sun began to slowly sink down, past he horizon.

Onlythere were no people.

Clothing fluttered about in the warm breeze in their stead. Purses lay on the ground, their contents spilled; cell phones and other electronics lay flat on the ground. It was almost if everyone had just_disappeared_ right where they stood. And it made no sense.

Yamie looked around nervously. The power she and Piccolo had tracked had grown cold; as if sensing their arrival. Yyou dont think that this could be_Mara_? She asked, emerald eyes trying to find a signof, well, _anything._

Could be. Piccolo responded coldly, honing his senses to try and feel anything out of the ordinary.

Yamie didnt look too happy about that, Dont you think that we should wait for the others to_um_recover? If it is her?

Itll take too long to wait, Piccolo commented, walking amongst the still streets of Gingertown, trying to find any kind of an aura, We need to buy them some time. No matter what, we need to at least stall her advance. He cocked his head over his shoulder towards the nervous red-haired girl behind him. Scoffing, he returned his gaze ahead of him. I didnt let you come just so you could _cower_, Yamara. You better shape up or youre going to get yourself _killed_.

IIm not _scared!_ Yamie shouted in a strained voice, Ill show you! I can do this, okay? Piccolo only scoffed again, not convinced by her plea.

About to say something more to her, Piccolo stopped walking and turned his head down the main street they had wandered onto. A twinge of power was felt coming towards them, beyond the hill. It felt normal but_not_.

What is it? Yamie asked, peeking out from behind the tall green man.

Someoneor some_thing_, is approaching. Piccolo informed, his eyes narrowing.

As the power approached, Piccolo began to notice what felt so _odd_ about the aura generated by whatever was coming their way. The aura was _mixed_ as Piccolo focused more on his sensory abilities, he began topick out individual auras coming from just over the ridge. And as he began to pick them out, he began to realize what was coming. Slowly, he unfolded his arms and his eyes went slightly wide.

T-thats_impossible_

Bejitas aura? Yamie confirmed, her eyes as wide as the Namekians, Gokous too! Gohan, Auntieeveneven Ryoko and Papas?

Raditzu and Nappa as well Piccolos eyes narrowed, seeing the figure crest the top of the hill and head towards them. What the _hell _is that thing?

Truly, what was approaching them was unlike anything neither Yamie nor Piccolo had ever seen before. It was humanoid, for the most part well, it had arms, legs, a torso and a head similar to a humans in design, at least. Beyond that, there wasnt _anything _human about the creature.

For the rest of the creature, it was completely _in_human. In fact, it more resembled a humanoid bug-creature then anything else. Complete with green, scaly skin, a pair of exoskeleton wings, similar to a beadles, and large horns and a total lack of a mouth. A long tail with a point at the end twitched about behind it. The creature carried a weakened man in its hand.

As soon as it spotted Piccolo and Yamie, the creature released the full force of its aura, revealing it to be quite strong.

Iis _that_Mara? Yamie asked, feeling a little repulsed at such a hideous looking bug-creature. It didnt _look_ like a female demonbut then again bugs didnt usually look too different between male and female.

Who are you? Piccolo demanded.

The loud tone of his voice managed to rouse the unconscious man in the creatures arms. His eyes grew wide with fear as he struggled within the creatures grasp, but found himself unable to be freed. With panic in his eyes, he looked towards Piccolo and Yamie with a look of total desperation and terror.

P-please, help me! The man begged, Ill give you anything! Money, riches, anything! Please dont let it kill me!

While Piccolo didnt move, Yamie was already off of the ground. Rushing forward, she swiftly removed her gloves and tossed them aside, her hands snapping out and curling around the hand of the bug-man that held onto the hapless male.

However, her hands soared through thin air as she stumbled forward, swiftly righting herself and snapping around to look towards where the creatures power moved to. Apparently, somehow it had gained Ryoko or Watzus ability to teleport at will, as it was now between her and Piccolo, the man still within its arms.

And Yamie couldnt use her fire, lest of all she inadvertently burn the captive as well.

She went to charge again, but the creature thrashed its tail out. But, instead of hitting her with it, it shot down towards the poor victim, embedding the tip into his back.

Oh kami-sama! NO! The man screamed loudly as he was literally _sucked _right into the tail at rapid speeds, and with a sickening gurgling sound. His screams died out as he was completely absorbed by the tail, his clothing fluttering away in the wind that blew across the road.

Wwhat the _hell_? Piccolo store, his eyes wide and his mouth agape at this rather grotesque display. Well, at least they knew what happened to everyone in town

You Yamies voice quaked with rage as her hands balled into fits, her green eyes glaring up at the bug-man, You **_bastard!_**

As she screamed those words, her eyes shifted to red and entire form combusted into flame. The force of the explosion was powerful enough to tear the concrete apart, sending deep fissures throughout the four-lane road. Piccolo noted that her aura had increased tremendously; perhaps even her thinned her Saiya-jin blood allowed anger to be a powerful tool in combat.

With another scream, Yamie shot off of the ground and towards the creature. The monster seemed somehow _shocked_ by her power output, and didnt have enough time to get out of the way. A burning fist struck it clear in the face and sent it crashing hard enough into the pavement that he bounced off and headed into the air. Yamie was upon it again, her fists laced together and sticking him and sending the odd creature into a near-by building.

Snapping her fists to her waist, Yamie gathered all of her flame energy around them, forming massive, white-hot balls of flame that she shot towards the building she had knocked Cell into. The balls of fire hit the building and created massive explosions of flame, causing the windows to completely blow out on several levels. The building began to collapse within itself, towards the ground.

You _killed _all of those good, innocent people! She shouted, still feeling the monstrosities mixed aura from within the collapsing inferno, I _wont _forgive you!

So, the kid _could_ fight, it seemed.

But, the battle wasnt over yet.

The same odd, squishing sounds the bug creatures feet made could be heard walking away from the burning ruins of the building Yamie had just destroyed. The aura it projected could be felt as well, and it stopped a few yards away from the duo before it.

Yamie was about to lunge at the creature with all of her rage, but Piccolo held his hand out before her, signaling her to stop. She turned her attention towards the towering green man. Although she wanted nothing more then to rip the monster before them into pieces for killing an entire city of people, she trusted Piccolos judgment and held still.

Let it explain itself. Piccolo said sternly to her, then directed his attention towards the creature. Who are you? He asked, his tone waning on the demanding side.

My nameis Cell.

They went off _alone?_

Bejitas voice boomed throughout the living room of the Masaki home as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Knowing that a battle was coming up, Washuu had made many modifications to her healing tanks to rapidly speed up the healing process. Both Bejita and Mirai Trunks had finished healing, along with Mirai Yamara. The others still remained in the tanks, but they would be out by dinner time. Both Bulma with Trunks in toe and Yamcha departed for the evening.

They were the only ones able go, Bejita, Tenchi sighed as he peeked up from the book he was reading momentarily to look at his temperamental housemate.

What if it happens to be _Mara_? Bejita demanded, glaring over at Tenchi as he pulled his trademark white gloves on.

Tenchi sighed again, Look, Bejita; we cant undo whats happenedand I doubt its Mara, anyway

How can you be so certain? Bejita scoffed, Youve never encountered her before! So we should _all _go after them and--"

Its not Mara, Mirai Trunks cut Bejita off, receiving a cold glare from the shorter man, Gingertown isnt _too _far from here. I can sense Yamies energy, as well as Piccolos. There _is_ something else there that has an evil aura, but its _not_ hers. ItsII dont know _what _it is

Its like its giving off mixed signals, Gohan noted, as he had opted to remain at the Masaki home at _least _until his father had fully recovered. Its almost like it doesnt have its _own_ aura, but someone elsesI dont know whose it is, though.

Mara or not, why are we dawdling? Bejita demanded, his face twisted into a sour expression. About to make another demand, he was cut off once again by Trunks.

Look, I know you want to fight, but just _feel _that power, He informed, looking out the large bay windows that opened out to the deck outside. The sun was beginning to completely vanish below the horizon. I can feel both Piccolo and Yamie putting out their own energy, but whoever_what_ever is releasing that power is a lot weaker then they are. I dont think the fight will last very long.

Its not like the androids, I dont think, Mirai Yamara added, Neither of our guys is anywhere _near _the power level of a Super Saiya-jin. Whatever that thing is, I dont think its much of a threat.

Besides, dont you want to stick around for dinner? Chizuru commented from beyond the couch, as she sat on the floor and doodled next to Azuuma, while she tried to mimic her cousin with a box of crayons. Yaknow Sasamis a real great cook! So why not?

Hmph. Bejita folded his arms in defeat, muttering as he approached one of the couches and sat down. Very well. But the _moment _something goes astray, I _will _go after them.

Not like anyones going to stop ya, Chizuru rolled her eyes and returned to her drawing.

Meanwhile, Washuu walked down from upstairs, where she had disappeared a while ago with Sasami. Sasami had passed out after unleashing Tsunamis powers to revive Gokou, and everyone just assumed shed be joining Washuu shortly.

Tenchi looked over his shoulder as his wife walked into the room. Hows she doing, Washuu?

Will she be making dinner soon? Although Gohan was not as excited about food as Gokou was, he couldnt deny how loudly his stomach was complaining right now. After all, he _still _had the blood of a Saiya-jin running through him.

Shes out like a light! Washuu said with an awkward grin. Gohan drooped a bit.

So no dinner?

Not by her! Washuu chuckled and put her hands on her hips, eyeing the group before her, So! Since our resident cook is _probably _going to sleep through the nightwe need a back-up! Snapping her hand out, Washuu somehow summoned a fan between her fingers, which she snapped open and posed dramatically with it. But never fear! Ill be the one to save you all from hunger with my _fantastically _scientific cooking skills--"

Mom, seriously, _dont_. Came Ryokos voice from the rafters, where she lounged with a shoujo manga, _Last _time you tried to cook, you blew up the entire kitchen!

Washuus pose became very jagged at this mention. Suddenly, those present werent very optimistic about cooking. Snapping her fan closed, she swung around and pointed it towards Ryoko, Then why dont _you _cook?

Shell poison us, Chizuru said plainly from her spot on the floor.

Hey! What the hell is _that _supposed to mean? Ryoko leaned down from the rafters as she shouted this, glaring down at Chizuru. Red energy sparked around her hands. Chizuru met her murderous gaze with a calm one, obviously not afraid of what the older woman could do.

While Mom causes stuff to explode with food, _you _cook so poorly that its not even _food_ when youre done.

Why you little!

_No fighting in the house!_ Tenchi reminded in a stern tone, directed to Ryoko as she began to summon a sphere of red energy. The energy fizzled out and she snorted, fully laying down on the rafter and folding her arms across her chest, giving a loud hmph.

So uhwho _can _cook in the house? Gohan inquired, finding the wholeum_food _situation a bit concerning. Not just for him, but he was sure Bejita was starving as welland he knew his father would be famished by the time he got out of the healing tanks.

...Mama can Azuuma said quietly from beside Chizuru, But she wont want to

_Especially _not after the fight today, Bejita grumbled, knowing Watzu all too well at this point. Hmph! Looks like were better off fighting that _thing _over there! At this rate, well _starve!_

Can you cook, Mister Tenchi? Gohan asked, gazing up at the man sitting beside him. Tenchi sighed and shook his head.

No, I cantIve either always had my mother, Rea or Sasami around to cook for me.

I can cook? Mirai Yamara offered, tilting her head. All eyes were drawn towards her, ErrwellI mean, not well, but I can.

Oh, would you PLEASE? Washuu was up in Yamaras face, taking her hands and holding them longingly. She gazed up towards her future-daughter with large, wide teary eyes, You would be an absolute _savior_! Please, save us from this hunger!

Okay, okay

Actually, dont, Trunks said starkly. He seemed a little annoyed about the notion of his partner _cooking_. He held a trademark, displeased Bejita expression as he looked down at Yamara, complete with folded arms.

What? Just because I like my food a _little _spicy? Yamara shot a glare up at him.

A little spicy? Trunks repeated, Yamara, you know I have nothing against you butyour food isnt a little spicy, its goddamn _atomic!_

Its not my fault that you dont have a tolerance for spicy food! Yamara responded with a harsh tone.

You put _wasabi_ on everything! Not to mention Tabasco sauce, chili peppers, the hottest hot sauce in the planet _and_ bhut jolokia peppers!

And? I think it tastes fine!

You burned my tongue for _weeks_ last time you cooked!

Well, at least I _can _cook so--"

I hate to interrupt this lovers spat, Washuu coughed loudly, stopping the two youths from the future from biting each others heads off, But who_ does_ cook when you guys come from? I know Bulma cant

Pausing, the duo looked at each other, then returned their gaze towards Washuu again. Yamara spoke for the pair of them.

Wellit may surprise you, but

The creature, known as Cell, spoke in a male voice, And I am quite impressed with your combative abilities, Masaki Yamara. I had not expected you to react with such_anger_.

How do you know who I am? Yamie demanded, her eyes fluctuating between green and red, the air so hot around her that it was beginning to create steam from the moisture in the air. Piccolo moved away from her, lest he get burned.

I know who _all _of you are, thanks to my creator, Cell informed, Though I doubt that you want to hear _that _bit of exposition, given how interested you are in a fight. Yamie only gritted her teeth in response, Now then; Yamara, Piccolo, shall we continue this farce?

Before Piccolo could stop her again, Yamie was already off of the ground. Although he could feel the strength she had and the power she possessed, it displeased him with how little self-control she had over her anger.

_Just like Gohan_ Piccolo noted to himself, remembering that anger can be power for those possessing Saiya-jin blood. With that thought, Piccolo followed after her.

Right before she reached Cell, Yamie kicked off of the ground and lashed her leg around, pulling herself into a large spin. Once she finished, she swung her leg out towards the strange creature, releasing a massive wave of flame from her kick. Cell managed to jump out of the way, but Yamie already cut through her own fire and was on him in a moment. Fire sparked around her hand as she brought it down against his scaly green face, sending him crashing into the concrete.

Spinning in the air, she brought her hands down to his shoulders and pulled herself into a spin, landing on her two feet and lifting him above her head. With a yell, Yamie threw him into the air and released a fireball at him. It made contact and erupted within sparks of flame.

Piccolo was there to meet Cell in mid-explosion, striking the scalded creature with his fist and sending him towards the ground again. Yamie rushed forward and met Cell before he could reach the ground, her leg coming up to kick the monstrosity in the back.

It seemed as if Cell wasnt totally useless, after all. As Yamie went to kick him, he managed to grab onto her leg. He seemed to be able to fly easily, as he stopped his decent right before hitting the ground. With a heave, he tossed the small-framed girl into the air, aiming her towards one of the buildings.

Before she could get there, he charged his fists with green energy. Thrusting them forward, he releases several target-seeking spheres of emerald chi towards her.

Seeing the attacks coming, Yamie store with wide eyes, Aunties attack? She was so shocked at seeing this weird bug-creature use Watzus attack that all of the spheres hit their mark, releasing a brilliant explosion of green, painted across the twilight skies.

Although he didnt know whether or not Yamie would come out of that attack unscathed, Piccolo was on Cell in a flash. From behind, he struck the creature in the back with his fist, then lashed out with a sweeping roundhouse kick towards Cells sides. Cell, like before, proved he wasnt totally inept and managed to catch Piccolos leg and hurl him towards the ground.

Piccolo righted himself and kicked off of the ground, thrusting himself into the air again. Pointing the flat of his palm towards Cell, he released a barrage of attacks at the creature. Upon seeing them meet their target, he cut through the explosion and nailed Cell clean on the face, sending him towards the ground again.

By this time, the Midori Energy Ken attack had faded and Yamie fell towards the ground. Her clothing was torn and she was a little banged up; but it wasnt anything the Phoenix within her couldnt patch up in a few minutes. Righting herself as she fell, she landed in a crotched position on the ground, looking up at Cell and Piccolo.

With Cell heading towards her, Yamie held her hands at her sides and gathered heat and flame energy around her fists. She noted that Piccolo had lifted two of his fingers to his forehead; a signature position for the Makankosappo attack.

As Cell fell to the halfway point between the two warriors, each released their attack. Yamie clamped her hands together and released a continuous wave of white-hot flame towards him, while Piccolo released his signature skill. Both attacks hit their mark more or less. Cell managed to move just slightly so the beam of Piccolos attack hit him in the waist and blew his left leg off, but was still engulfed with the flames Yamie released.

Yamie quickly jumped out of the way as the spiral beam of the Makankosappo attack hit the ground where she once stood. It would appear as if Cell was already beaten.

About to release another attack, Piccolos eyes widened as he saw Cell, despite being injured, making a few familiar hand movements. Blue light glowed within Cells hands.

Kamehameha! Cell shouted loudly, thrusting his hands forward towards Piccolo.

He, like Yamie, was caught off-guard by this familiar attack launched towards him. It struck him dead-on, releasing a powerful explosion as a result. Although it was nothing compared to what the Androids could do, it _still _hurt like a bitch.

Before the energy of the attack even fully died, Cell burst through it and his tail snapped out. Piccolo who, despite being trapped in an energy attack, managed to see Cell coming and barely dodged the lashing of the tail. Instead of hitting him full in the chest, as Cell must have intended, he struck one of Piccolos arms.

Piccolo gave out a loud grimace as he felt is very _essence _being drawn out. Swiftly, the contents of his arm began to drain away into Cells tail, and he knew it wouldnt be long before the _rest_ of him would be absorbed. In the midst of the pain, he noticed something_odd_. Cell, who had been badly burned previously, _already _seemed to be healing. What the hell _was _this thing?

Cell was blasted away by a burning fireball from Yamie. His tail was pulled from Piccolos now very shriveled looking arm from the force of the blast. The weird, pain-filled sensation he experienced vanished, and Piccolo swiftly did away with the useless arm by simply snapping it off and tossing it aside.

However, that amount he drained from Piccolo seemed to have done the trick. Cells strength increased by a great deal great enough to pose a threat to the duo as he was now. With a grunt, his missing leg was swiftly replaced by a new one.

What the hell _are_ you? Piccolo demanded, his arm regenerating in an eerily similar way to how Cell restored his leg.

Hehso you see, I am enough to tangle with you two, Cell informed with a somewhat cocky voice. That amount of power I took from your arm, Piccolo, was enough to give me a power boost to gain the upper hand in this battle!

Stop yapping and fight us, then! Yamie protested, through soon found a blast of energy heading directly towards her. With a gasp, she leaped out of the way, only to see the force of impact was much greater then the other attacks Cell had unleashed.

Do you not wish to know why I hold the energy of your friends, your relatives? Cell inquired in a curious tone, How I can gain power from those I absorb? Piccolo only narrowed his eyes in response, while Yamie gritted her teeth. For you see, I was constructed by my master, a man you should know by now; Dr. Gero.

W-what? Yamie gasped, her eyes suddenly going wide and her jaw agape, The same guy who made the androids?

If you speak of Juunanagou and Juuhachigou, then yes, you are correct in that standing, Cell informed, However, I am _far_ more superior then _they _will ever be; as imperfect as this form truly is.

As you can see, I have the unique ability to absorb whole _beings _into my body through the tip of my tail, He continued further, whether or not Piccolo or Yamie wished to hear it, Each being I absorb gives me great _power_, as you can see. I also gain any unique abilities by absorbing themsuch as your ability to regenerate lost limbs, Piccolo.

But that is not all. You see, my master, Dr. Gero, created me to be _perfect_. And in doing so, he slowly gathered the genetic material of powerful individuals, specifically those connected to his adversary, Son Gokou. _That _is why you feel all of them within me, and why I possess their abilities.

Yamies eyes slowly widened. Not out of shock, oh no; out of sheer _terror_. Her breath stopped for a few moments as something came to her: with her fathers genetic materialthat meant

Youyou can create Light Hawk Wings? She gasped, her voice cracking as she spoke, signifying the terror she felt. Cell merely folded his arms together and chuckled.

Indeed I can, His voice had grown into a dark chuckle, Among any other abilities your _father_ possessed.

Piccolo, too, knew how grave the situation had become. Although he didnt know a whole lot about the physiology of Light Hawk Wings, what he _did_ know wasnt good. Ultimate defensive weapons, he had heard them called; though he had never seen them in action himself. If their enemy had them, this was bad news for them! _Especially _if Cell got a hold of any of the other warriors!

Why didnt we hear about you from Trunks? Piccolo asked, trying to take his mind off of how disastrous this exposition had turned into.

Oh? _Him?_ Cell scoffed, That weakling never stood a _chance_. But the answer is simple; I dont come from your time. Piccolos eyes widened a bit at the mention of this, though he said nothing, Indeed, I come from the _future_. From beyond when that boy killed the androids once and for all. I awoke _after _their defeat. I killed Trunks so, so very easily, you see; and then I took his time machine and brought myself back _here_.

Why? Yamie had to ask, though her voice was still shaken from the revelation at hand, Why would you come back here? What could you want with _us_?

You have something I _need_ heresomething I need to become _complete_. Cell informed, uncrossing his arms, It was a pity that Trunks had killed the androids by the time I awoke. I need themI need _both_ of them. By absorbing Juunanagou and Juuhachigou within me, I will become complete;_ perfect_. And I intend to do so as swiftly as possibleand then kill all of _you_ afterwards, of course.

Wwhat happens when you become complete? Yamie was almost _afraid _of asking what would happen. If Cell gained _that _much power just from absorbing a small portion of Piccolo, she was almost afraid to know how much power hed gain by absorbing the likes of the two androids.

Cell chuckled before giving his response, I will become _invincible_! He boasted, There will be nothing neither you, nor your friends can do to stop me on my path to obtain my goal.

Then we best stop you _now!_ Piccolo was in the air again, shooting towards Cell. Yamie followed shoot and kicked off of the ground, her hands at her sides with flame swirling around them. She released another continuous wave of fire towards him while Piccolo fired off several rounds of chi bursts at Cell, both of them intending to nip this foe in the bud.

However, their attacks met head-on and created a brilliant explosion of flame and energy; but both knew they had missed their target. Cell had teleported out of the way and appeared behind Yamie a moment later, his elbow coming out and jabbing it at the base of her skull. As she fell forward, he pointed a hand towards her back and released a massive sphere of chi at her, sending her crashing right into the ground. The sphere created a sizable explosion once she hit the ground.

Cell teleported again, behind Piccolo and also hit him on the back of the head. However, Piccolo was a much more skilled fighter then Yamie was and managed to right himself as Cell fired off a blast towards him.

But, he wasnt prepared for the attack Cell fired. He released a sphere of energy that rapidly expanded as it neared Piccolo Bejitas Big Bang attack. The attack consumed Piccolo and rapidly contracted, then released a massive explosion around the Namekian warrior. If he had a true mouth, Cell would have smirked; this was all too easy with his new power.

Cell let his ego get to him, not sensing that Yamie had burst out of the attack fired at her and appeared behind him. Her arms snapped out and looped under his, pulling him into a full nelson. The heat from her body was beginning to rapidly burn at his flesh, causing the bug creature to let out a holler of pain. With the force of her own energy, she brought herself and Cell down towards the ground. Moments before she could hit, she let him go and released a blast of red-colored chi proving that she did know how to use chi as well towards him. Just as he made an impact against the ground, the blast hit him dead on.

Or would have.

Cell managed to summon forth three glowing bands of energy, absorbing the brunt of the attack. Once the energy had been fully absorbed, two of the blades folded against his arms, which he then thrust outward away from him. One was aimed at Piccolo, who was just recovering from the attack, and the other at Yamie.

Neither had a chance to dodge the swiftly moving Light Hawk Wings. Not even touching the ground on the path to Yamie, the wings created massive tears and fissures through the ground, hitting her dead on. It shot Yamie directly into a massive sky scraper, the force of the energy of the blade combusting and causing the entire building to begin to collapse. The one destined for Piccolo had a similar effect, the blade creating a sonic boom on the way up and sending him far into the sky above before combusting with resound in the hemisphere.

It appeared as if Cell had as much control over his Light Hawk Wings as Tenchi, himself, had.

Rising from the crater the force of Yamies blast, Cell dusted his arms off, ridding himself of the filth that had attached to his green, scaly skin due to the scuffle he got in. Hmph. Not so much trouble after all

Big Bang Attack!

Cell was caught completely off guard when a massive sphere of glowing white chi hit him square in the chest, the blast combusting and releasing a massive explosion.

Bejita hovered in the air above the blast, his palm still flattened out, pointing down at where the monstrosity once was. Scoffing, he lowered his hand and hovered down towards the ground. Hmph, not much of a _challenge_

Mirai Trunks was also with him after much arguing, the youth followed after his father when they sensed the great power Cell suddenly gained and as Bejita slowly approached the blast zone, Trunks shot towards the building Yamie had been shot into. However, as he was about to go dig her out, he saw her rising from the rubble, coughing loudly. She didnt look _too _banged up.

Oh manI knew those things could hit hard, but I had no idea! She muttered, dusting herself off. Trunks chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his head.

Youre okay, then? Yamie turned towards him and grinned, stepping over the rubble and walking towards him.

Right as rain! Well a _little _banged up, but nothing a good nap wont fix! She giggled.

I shouldve expected much, Trunks offered his hand towards the younger girl, who only smiled and dismissed it, hopping off of the concrete pieces like it was some kind of a game. Trunks lowered his hand and chuckled again the pair of Yamaras were so similar in more ways then he initially thought. The Phoenix keeps restoring your body, just like Yamara, doesnt she?

Yep! Yamie responded, then glanced up in the air. Im more worried about Piccolo-san.

Her hair was ruffled again as Bejita fired another Big Bang Attack just for good measure! - towards Cell, casually walking around the blast towards the pair. Well? He snorted angrily, Are we going to stand around and _chat_ all night long, or are we going to go _eat_?

I supposebut wheres Piccolo? Trunks asked, trying to focus his energies to finding Piccolos aura, I dont sense him anywhereyou dont think that_thing_...killed--

No way in _hell_! Bejita scoffed, folding his arms, That _thing _is way too weak to kill even that stupid bald man-child that follows Kakarotto around.

I think Bejita has a point, Yamie said, tilting her head, That attack may have the same control as Papas, but at less then half the strength!

Well, I guess you have a point there Ya-_what?_ Trunks was nodding in agreement until the strangeness of Yamies statement caught up to him, What the hell does _that _mean? Same control over an attack Tenchi-san uses, but-Iwhat?

Yamie sighed, Ill explain later, kay? Anyway, wherever Piccolo is, Im sure hes fine! I mean, I can sense himwaywayway far awayor rather Freyja does. I just dunno where he is, per-say.

Then if were done quibbling about this, lets go! Bejita more-or-less ordered, floating into the air. Mirai Trunks and Yamie swiftly followed suit, the trio shot over the horizon, heading back to the Masaki home for dinner.

Meanwhile, the dust finally cleared over the disaster zone that Bejita had created, revealing Cell still intactif not a little battered, bruised and broken. However, even the most vicious of wounds were already healing as he watched the trio fly away. Coughing, he dusted himself off, but opted not to pursue.

Well, thenthis makes things much more_ interesting _for me.

The scent of delicious food was drifting throughout the Masaki home when the trio facing Cell arrived. Those who were still recovering had emerged and everyone was beginning to gather around the dinning table.

Yamara! Tenchi gasped when his youngest daughter passed the threshold of the living room, all beaten up and bruised. A fathers concern quickly flashed over his eyes as he approached her, his hands coming out and placing themselves on her shoulders. He looked down at her with a worried expression. Are you alright? What happened down there? Wheres Piccolo?

Im fine, Papa! Yamie assured, A little beaten up, but nothing that wont heal with some food!

Are you sure you dont want to use the tanks?

Ill be fine! Trust me, Papa! Yamie smiled. Tenchi flashed another concerned look and released her, sighing softly.

If you say soI trust you. Yamie smiled again and practically skipped into the dinning area, taking a seat between her siblings, Chizuru and Kojiro.

So what smells so good? Whats Sasami-chan cooking tonight? Already, some food had been placed on the table, and the group of Saiya-jins were doing all in their power to keep from devouring it all _right now_ especially Gokou, who nearly had to be restrained by Gohan to keep from leaping onto the massive table.

Actually, Sasamis asleep right now Chizuru explained, She used her full power to revive Gokou n all that. To this, Yamie tilted her head down at her sister, blinking with a confused expression.

Thenwhose cooking?

Dinners done.

A deep, stoic male voice came from the kitchen.

Heyisnt that--" Yamie questioned, right before the origin of the voice walked out of the kitchen.

Out came none other then the mysterious, silent Mirai Gohan.

In Sasamis pink apron.

Yamies jaw practically hit the floor in shock. Actually, half of those present were still a little stunned about the whole thing, staring at him as he placed the last massive plate down onto the table, before removing the apron and taking a seat where Sasami usually did by the giant rice bowl, ready to serve.

He noticed the stares, but said nothing.

I still cant believe _he _does the cooking when you guys come from Watzu muttered from her seat, beginning to rapidly pile her plate up with all of the goodies that were prepared for the large gathering.

Are you sure its not poisoned? Ryoko muttered dryly from her spot, her eyes narrowly scrutinizing the food.

Try it for yourself, Mirai Yamara said as she began to eat.

There was a stunned silence that followed from everyone present as they took their first few bites well, except from Gokou, who just continued to shove food into his mouth everyone just so_shocked_ at how good it was! Granted, it wasnt Sasami-quality, but it was still pretty damn good!

Holy shit! This is really good! Chizuru exclaimed in disbelief.

Chizuru! Tenchi shouted from his spot, What have I told you about swearing?

Chizuru shot a quizzical expression from her seat, What? Auntie does it all the time!

Yes, but Watzu is an _adult _and not my _daughter_. Youve got a reputation to present yourself with. Tenchi continued. He only received a dramatic eye roll from Chizuru in response to that, which only made him look more annoyed.

You know Papa doesnt like it when you do that, Chizuru, Kojiro muttered, receiving a swift glare from his twin.

And youre sure as hell _not_ going to tell me what to do!

CHIZURU!

Jeez! Sorry, Dad. She rolled her eyes again at this.

About to open his mouth, Washuu changed the subject quickly, cutting her husband off. So how about this dinner, eh?

Yeah, this is really good! Gokou muttered with a mouth full of food, nodding his head enthusiastically, Whered ya learn to cook like this? He directed this question towards Mirai Gohan, who had remained still and silent throughout the meal, eating peacefully and handing out seconds and thirds to the Saiya-jin populace.

Necessity, Mirai Gohan responded simply, No one else could, so I learned on my own. Simple as that.

About to ask further, Mirai Trunks redirected the conversation to something a bit more important; SoYamie, what the hell _was _that thing you and Piccolo were fighting?

Yamie swallowed her current batch of food and went to explain, He said his name was Cell. Hes a type of android, too created by Dr. Gero, but hes--"

Theres _more _of them? Watzu shouted, staring in disbelief, Is this someone _else_ from your future, too?

What? No! Trunks responded, Ive never seen him before in my life!

Well you see-- Yamie began to explain, but was cut off by Watzu.

Thats the _last _fucking thing we need! Another jackass android to fuck our shit up! Watzu hissed, before leaning over and wiping some soy sauce from Azuumas face, before it dribbled down, Shit, as if our forces havent been pressed enough with those _other _two!

If youd just--" Yamie tried again.

Feh, that thing, Cell or whatever, is _hardly _much of a threat. Bejita snorted, finishing off his forth bowl of rice and tossing it back to Mirai Gohan to refill. I dont even know _why_ the Namekian and the pyro had any issues with him.

Well, thats good to know Watzu muttered, But what about that aura, man?

Can I just--"

Who knows, its weirdYamie mentioned something odd, tooabout Papas power Mirai Trunks chimed in.

Whawhat about my power? Tenchi inquired, he not even noticing Yamie was trying to speak.

Something about Cells being as controlled, but not as powerful? Tenchi blinked his eyes after Trunks spoke.

What was this thing, anyway?

Some deformed bug monster Trunks muttered, scratching his head.

HEY! Chizuru shouted for her sister, causing the banter to stop, Youd guys would _know_ if youd just shut the hell up and listen to her, you jerks!

Thanks, Onee-san! Yamie sighed, smiling down at her sister.

No problem. Chizuru grinned.

Anyway, guys, Ill let you know whats up if youd just _listen_, kay? Yamie had a slight sternness to her voice at this. Everyone gave a nod and continued to eat in silence, Anywaythis guy, Cell, hes an android too! But hes different then the others Dr. Gero madeway, way different!

He says hes from the future, when he fully matured or somethingbut hes not from _your _guys futurebut another alternative one, She continued to explain, Where hewell, he killed you Trunks, or so he claims. Trunks looked a bit stunned at this, though Yamie continued, Caught you off-guard, I guess. Hes alsoa combination of all ofus.

Huh? Whats that mean? Gohan asked, tilting his head from his seat beside Chizuru, Combination of all of us?

Well Yamie went to further explain, I dont know why or how, but Gero gathered all of our DNA somehow and combined them together to create Cell. She looked up and glanced over at Tenchi, then Ryoko, then over to Washuu, Even Ryoko-onee-sans and Papas, andthose of our enemies.

The sound of chopsticks being dropped could be heard.

Tenchi was frozen. A look of shock and horror was painted across his face. However, he quickly regained his disposition, pursing his lips together and closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He then spoke in a low voice. Then Ryokos regenerative abilitiesand myLight Hawk Wings?

Silence fell upon those dinning at the house even Gokou, miraculously, stopped eating. Everyone knew what that would mean if this was true. Slowly, Yamie lifted her head and looked over at her father, and silently, she nodded her head.

An enemy with Light Hawk Wings? Bejita hissed, remembering the full brunt of their power during the many duels he had with Tenchi in the past few years, Well, this makes him a _bit _more of a challenge then I thought! He seemed confident as ever.

And we have tools to fight it, remember? Mirai Yamara said, Trunks sword and my Tenchiken. And Cell sounds considerably _weaker_ then either of the other Androids. What is there to fear?

Its more then that Tenchi muttered, glancing up and over towards Ryoko, who also had a serious expression upon her face. Way more

Theres more to it, too, Yamie continued, looking down at her plate, While he isnt strong _now_, he can and will be. Besides possessing everyones abilities I saw him do a Big Bang, Midori Energy Ken, used Papas Light Hawk Wings and used a Kamehameha he can absorb entire _people_ into his tail and gain their abilities and powershe got Piccolo for a little while and can now regenerate limbs.

Sounds like Mara Yamara whispered breathlessly, lifting a hand to her lips in concern.

But it gets even worse! Yamie shouted, placing her hands on the table, The form that you guys sawhe calls it his imperfect form! He can only achieve this so-called perfection of his is to absorb Juunanagou and Juuhachigou, and gain their power and--"

So let him! Bejita cut Yamie off as he said this, a confident grin on his face, Let this Cell bastard absorb them it gets the two of them out of _our_ hair, and only one enemy - one truly worthy of facing - to deal with!

What? You dont know what youre saying! Trunks shouted.

Are you out of your fucking _mind_, Bejita? Watzu shot a glare towards her mate, Fighting _one _of those android bastards is handful! Just imagine facing _two_ of them for the price of _one_with goddamn _light hawk wings!_

A worthy challenge, I should think! Bejita smirked, Especially if were going to follow through with the brats plan of training in the Room of Spirit and Time again! The brat in question, of course, was referring to Gohan.

Bejita, youre just being _stupid!_ Trunks shouted, flashing that trademark glare over at the shorter man, Do you have any idea what youre _saying_? If Cell gets those two, itll be a nightmare! Everyones powers plus their owndo I need to remind you that we all got our collective asses handed to us the first two rounds with the androids?

Nothing a years worth of training cant fix! Bejita retorted, flashing a similar glare over at the youth from the future.

You guys trained for _six _and look at the good it did! Nothing!

Are you implying that I am _weak?_

No, Im just saying--"

_No fighting in the house!_ Tenchi reminded in a stern voice, Look, both of you stop your bickering, because its not going to get us _anywhere!_ Right now, the androids are the biggest threat, but we need to keep an eye out on Cell as well. I dont want to know whatll happen if he absorbs thembut we need to _prevent _him from doing so, alright? Bejita was about to open his mouth when Watzu smacked him hard on the back.

Shut it, jackass, and listen to _logic _for once! _If_ your tiny little _brain_ can handle it! She hissed, I think we need to keep the androids _distracted _and _away _from Celland protect them if we need to! Well only go in pairs to the Room of Spirit and Time, the rest of us should focus on _that_! Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement; Bejita only scoffed and folded his arms, his own way of admitting defeat.

We should be on the lookout for Mara, too, Gohan added, I mean, if Cell _does _get them and his power increasesit might wake her up, right?

Mmmhmm Gokou muttered as he licked his plate clean, We just gotta be prepared, right?

By now, Mirai Gohan had begun to silently clear the table. He hadnt said anything during the whole dinner even those not directly involved in the full conversation did some bantering off to the sides. Gokou glanced up towards the tall, beefy man.

Saywould you help is now? He asked with a bright grin. Mirai Gohan only looked down at Gokou though once again that same, fleeting glance of sadness crossed over his gaze though he said nothing as a retort. That, alone, gave Gokou his answer. He sighed unhappily as his plate was taken away. I guess not, then.

We should probably head home for the night, Dad. You know Moms going to throw a fit if we stay out any later Gohan offered. Gokou sighed again and stood up.

Yeah, shes probably worried _sick!_ He paused, however, and glanced down at his son, Errlets _not _tell her about how banged up we got, okay? And about me dying and stuff. I wouldnt hear the end of it!

R-right

Well keep the TV on here, Washuu said with a grin, Well notify you guys if the androids or Cell cause any trouble!

Thanks! Gokou said with a grin, Have a good night, guys!

See ya tomorrow, Gohan? Chizuru offered with a grin, receiving a smile and a nod in response.

Yeah! He paused, however, and arched an eyebrow, Wellif the androids arent causing any problems.

Right, right. Duty first, huh? Chizuru cocked a smirk and leaned back where she sat. See ya!

And, with that, Gohan and Gokou walked out the door, their auras swiftly fading over the horizon towards their home.

Man, what a day! Washuu said with a groan, stretching her arms over her head, You two are welcome to stay here, of course, She offered towards Mirai Trunks and Yamara, Gohan too, if he wants to stay.

Probably notI mean, hes got his job and--" Trunks started to say.

Ill remain here for the night, Mirai Gohan cut him off as he cleared another round of dishes off of the table.

Okay, then, Trunks laughed awkwardly. He never really knew what was going on in the other mans head.

Cmon, Chizuru, Ryoko announced, rising off of her feat and hovering over the table, landing on the ground below where it rested and heading off towards Washuus lab. Work to be done, blah blah blah

Yeah, yeah Chizuru muttered as she rose up from her seat, following after her older sister. They vanished into the lab.

Apparently, the pair of them did something in Washuus lab every night after dinnerthough what it was, who could say. No one in the Masaki home thought anything of it, though it left the youths from the future somewhat baffled as to what they could be doing.

As the others began to rise from their seats to mill into the living room for their daily douse of nightly entertainment, someone descended the stairs.

Sasami stood at the base of them, her hand holding onto the railing. She looked oddly pale _frightened_, almost

Odd, she shouldve been out for at _least _the rest of the night by my calculations Washuu muttered, stroking her chin with a puzzled look on her face, wondering how her logic could _possibly _be wrong.

Sasami-chan? Yamie inquired, tilting her head towards the side, Whats wrong? Looks like youve seen a ghost!

II just have Sasami said in a weak, strained voice. As she took another step forward, she stumbled and began to fall towards the ground. Tenchi was there in a flash, catching her and helping her to her feet. He held her warmly against him, supporting her weight fully against his form. T-tenchin-nii-chan She muttered against him.

What is it? He asked softly, looking down at her, What did your dreams show you, Sasami?

II saw her Sasami whispered, slowly lifting her face from Tenchis shoulder and gazing up towards his concerned face. Shessh-she told me ofg-great danger approachingII had to come down andand tell you

Tenchi furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips together. Who is itthat you saw?

I sawhery-your mother, Tenchi

The color quickly faded from Tenchis skin. Those around who heard it residents of the Masaki home fell completely silent. Slowly, Tenchis form began to shake, his firm grip on the weakened Sasami wavering. His expression usually so firm and solid was swiftly breaking down. The first time he had shown sorrow on his face in years_years _since she had passedand now he was trying so hard, so valiantly to do everything within his power to regain his composure.

Even Bejita, who hated Tenchi, could tell that this usually collected man was somehow scarred by this.

Wait, whats going on? Mirai Trunks asked, looking towards Washuu for answers. Ive never seen him like thiswhat happened to his mother? Slowly, Washuu closed her eyes and sighed, then turned her direct attention towards Trunks.

Tenchis motherKiyoneShe died over 30 years ago


	19. One Step Closer

**One Step Closer**

His entire body hurt from that one blow, delivered from Cell. But it wasnt something that would stop Piccolo from moving forward.

No, he had a goal in mind a specific destination that had been poking at the recesses of his mind for some time now. Ever since the Androids appeared, this notion, this consideration this_option_ had begun to play out in the back of the Namekians mind. He didnt like the idea, oh no, he actually _hated_ it, but with the appearance of Cell, it appeared as if he had no choice.

While Cell right now as not a threat, he could very well be, especially if he got his slimy bug-hands on either of the two Androids in question. And frankly, Piccolo wasnt about to let that happen and he knew he couldnt get or obtain the muscle he needed quickly. Cell was a dangerous threat to the world and that concerned Piccolo deeply.

As he arched across the horizon, the rising tower of Kamis Lookout soon came into view of the Namekian warrior. With his goal in sight, Piccolo boosted his speed and angled himself upwards, shooting through the clouds and up closer towards the upper atmosphere. It did not take him long to scale the full height of the tower, landing softly on the polished marble stone of the pinnacle.

Piccolo clenched his fists and took a breath. He knew what was to come, and he knew the meaning of it. There would be no turning back past this point.

Silently, he began to walk forward, his senses picking up on the aura of the strange child that Kami tended to, Shinto. She leaped down from the tree she happened to be resting in, standing before Piccolo in a defensive position. However, upon seeing him her pose relaxed and she gazed up at the taller man with a quizzical expression.

Piccolo? She inquired, an eyebrow raised as she said this, What are you doing here?

The question mightve seemed strange to most individuals, but not to Piccolo. No, his visits to the Lookout werewell, _sparse_ to say the least. It had been many, many years since he last visited his other half, partially due to the fact that Piccolo had only recently come to terms with his own stance on the fate of the world a world he no longer desired to conquer, but protect. Kami always saw things in the opposite, and kept on trying to preach Piccolo on this. Now Piccolo understood his counterparts feelings and perhaps, their minds were closer to being one now then they ever had been.

Walking past the androgynous girl, Piccolo spoke to her in a cold tone, Ive come to see Kami.

Kami? She inquired after Piccolo, watching him leave, though received no response to her question. Giving a sigh, Shinto figured it was best not to ask questions, leaping back up into her tree.

Piccolo could feel Kamis chi coming from inside of the building that rested on top of the flat lookout, possibly from is privet quarters. Piccolo made a b-line for the building and allowed his senses to lead the way.

But, as soon as he stepped foot into the building, Piccolo was stopped dead.

He didnt notice it before for reasons unexplained to him but there was _another _aura there with Kami. And it wasnt just _any _aura, either; it was so massive, so pure that in its context it shouldve been _impossible_. It caused his blood to run cold as soon as he felt it, his composure shaken. Just who the _hell _could have such an aura?

Despite the feeling of fear building up in his gut, Piccolo forced himself to march forward. It took a considerable amount of will power for him to do so, as he had never once experienced fear before. He managed to make it to the doorway that lead to Kamis room, and, with a shaken hand, he reached out and took the doorknob into his clutches, turning it and opening the door.

What he saw was unexpected.

Kami was standing there, as he had expected but the source of the strange aura was a woman he had seen before.

The woman held the same appearances as Masaki Sasami, the kindly house-keeper of the Masaki household, who was Tenchis Great Aunt.

But her appearances were otherwise _not _of Masaki Sasami. No, she was _massive_ two or three times bigger then Piccolo himself was and she glowed with an unearthly light. As soon as he pulled the door open, the figure slowly turned her head towards him, gazing at him with soft, kind pink eyes.

Piccolo stood dumbstruck. That kind gaze that the woman that faced him with told him not to be afraid, but her very _presence_ was enough to send a crippling fear through his system. Kami looked at him with a startled expression, though Piccolo hardly noticed _him_.

Piccolo! What are you doing here? Kami asked in a rushed tone. Even though his counterpart heard him fully, Piccolo couldnt take his eyes away from the woman holding Sasamis face. Even as he heard Kami, he found his voice silenced before it could escape his throat.

He is here for you have feared, Kami. The woman responded softly, her voice also belonging to Sasami though it held an ethereal, echoing quality to it. Piccolo could only nod his head in response. Kamis defensive posture relaxed a bit as he closed his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. He turned to fully face Piccolo and opened his eyes again.

I see. He noticed how dumbstruck the usually stoic warrior looked, and spoke to him regarding it, Piccolo, this is an old friend of mine, Tsunami. You neednt fear her; while I do understand her aura seems a bit_overwhelming_, she is a very benevolent being.

I have been waiting for this day for a long time, Piccolo, Tsunami said softly, folding her hands before her and bowing with respect. It was odd - to see such a strange, almost _god-like _being such as herself bow before him; it caused his nerves to only shake more. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.

Piccolo was able to close his jaw and swallow hard. Even with Kamis introduction and assurance, that aura was a _lot _to take in all at once. Buthe _could _feel that softness, that kindness coming from her. Perhaps this being this _entity_ was the latent power he had sensed in that girl, Sasami, the whole time?

Finding his voice, Piccolo spoke to her; Why do you look like Masaki Sasami?

Tsunamis kind expression wavered for an instance turning serious and dark before she responded to his question. Thatis an entirely too long of long story that is best for another time. Her expression switched to full seriousness after this, The world is in grave danger, and my story is not of consequence in this matter. All will be revealed in due time, Piccolo.

Piccolo arched an eyebrow in response, slowly finding himself feeling a little more_comfortable _around her aura, the more he gazed into her eyes. Still, he wasnt going to take no for an answer. Do you have something to do with Mirai Gohans mission? He asked in a more demanding tone, Is it you that hes trying to keep so secret? From Cell, or Mara?

Tsunami sighed softly, almost with disdain, nodding her head gently, Yes. I am the one in charge of that desolate boy from the futures work here in the past. But, that has _nothing _to do with the dangers you now face. No, it is for something far greater As she said this, her voice grew forlorn and distraught. Piccolo noticed this change, and wondered what could be more dangerous the Androids, Cell and Mara?

What is it?

Piccolo. Kami responded before Piccolo could continue to demand answers out of Tsunami, It is my assumption that you wish to merge with me, to make the Nameless Namekian once more?

Offering a quizzical glance at Tsunami, Piccolo returned his attention to Kami, Yeah. Its the only way we can nip this in the bud quickly and efficiently. Everyone will need to train in the Room of Spirit and Time, and that will take time we _do not have_. If we become one, our powers will be on-par, if not greater, then a Super Saiya-jin!

But, if we merge, the Dragonballs will no longer work, Kami stated, his face grave.

To _hell _with them! Piccolo shouted, clenching his fists in anger, raising one towards his counterpart, What good will the Dragonballs be if either of us gets killed? Besides, the _other _Namekians have their _own _again on New Namek!

But Piccolo, its too risky what if we fall into that insanity the Nameless Namekian felt again?

_Far _less risky then facing those androids and Cell again!

Piccolo, would you just--"

Enough. Both of you. Tsunamis usually calm voice suddenly held a sternness to it. Both parties involved turned their attention towards the ethereal figure. The fate of the world is at stake you must put your differences aside. She turned to Kami again, Kami-sama, I have told you many times you must trust in the goodness that exists within Piccolos heart. He is no longer the man he, nor his father, once where and he could use your knowledge as well.

But the Dragonballs--"

May find a new creator, Tsunami did not let Kami finish his statement, as if she knew what he was going to say before he said it, Just as those on New Namek have re-created theirs, ours may be done in the same way. And I think the others have a _perfect_ candidate in mind.

Kami sighed. Tsunami did have a point although he was a wise man, he could not complete with her wisdom and guidance. Perhaps that is why he sought her council in these difficult times. He knew his power would be absorbed by Piccolo, and that it was the best option they had.

Turning to Piccolo he spoke, Very well. Let us commence. We must not waste any more time arguing.

Just know that Im only doing this for _myself_, not for _you._ Piccolo muttered as he placed his hand on Kamis shoulder.

Heh, I would have figured as much, from you Kami muttered, But, before we do this, promise me one thing.

What?

Please make sure Shinto is well tended to. You know how she feels like my own child.

Piccolo snorted, closing his eyes, Fine.

And, in a flash of light, it was done.

Now the rest is up to you Tsunami whispered softly, as her glowing form vanished into spots of light.

_Destroyed_?

The sun had arisen, marking a new day on Kamis Lookout. Gokous voice cut through the crisp morning air as he store in wonder at those before him. The group had gathered their bright and early to draw lots and figure out who would train within the Room of Spirit and Time and when, while everyone else would be on stand-by for the Androids or Cell.

Thats what Sasami told us, Mirai Trunks informed Gokou and Gohan, the only two present who had not heard her tale, She was supposed to be asleep all night, but got woken up by somethinga vision, I guess.

A vision of the Earth getting destroyed? Gokou repeated again, still staring in disbelief, I didnt even know that she could do that!

Sasami has prophetic dreams from time-to-time, Watzu informed, her arms folded across her chest, Usually only when something really fucking _bad _is going to happen. But this timeit was a _person _who told her!

How? And who? Gohan asked, If she has prophetic dreams on her own, why would she need a person to tell her what to dream or what will happen? Doesnt it seem little_weird?_

Watzu gave a shrug of her shoulders, I havent a clue! I mean, _maybe _something or some_one _is blocking her usual power, so someone had to break through! How am I to know? I may have psychic abilities, but I dont know jack about this shit!

Something might have, Mirai Yamara sighed, Ive known my own Sasami for all of my life, but never _once _has a person come in her dreams. I think something might be blocking her power, or somehow preventing her from seeing these dreamsbut it is extremely important, _especially _who we found out was giving her the warning.

So, who was it? Gohan asked, feeling somehow nervous about this revelation.

M-my grandmother, Yamie said nervously. Err, I meanKiyone. Her name was Kiyone.

Was? Gohan asked again, Did shedid she _die_?

To this, Yamie slowly nodded her head, Before I was bornPapa was only 7 when she passed away.

Oh, gosh

Yamie continued after Gohans breathless statement, It was really sudden and tragic, or so Ive heard. Papa doesnt talk about it or her very muchit still hurts him after all of this time. Most of what Ive heard is from Ryoko-neechan or from Grandpa Noboyuki

Why doesnt he just use the Dragonballs to wish her back? Gokou asked, blinking, I mean, if it hurts him that badwhy not? He knows about them, right?

Thats the thing, Mirai Yamara continued for her counterpart this time, We dont know _why _she died. I found out from a woman named Seto on Jurai that they even called in the _best _scientists and doctors to treat her: but no one knew why she died or how to fix it. If we wish her back with the Dragonballs, her illness might return and shell perish all over again She pursed her lips together, taking a deep breath. II would never want to put my father though that kind of _pain_ all over again

Regardless of her untimely death, Trunks sighed, We need to focus on the _now_. She told Sasami that ever since Cell appeared in this time, Earth would be _destroyed_. We have to focus all of our efforts on training, and keeping him _away _from the androids!

Even if the androids are our enemies, we still need to _protect _them from him, Yamara said with sternness in her voice, Even if we have to destroy _them _before Cell can absorb them.

They cant be all that bad Yamie said quietly, I mean, theyve had ample opportunities to do so and--"

Theyre evil! Trunks retorted, glaring down at the counterpart of his partner, No matter which way you shake it, theyre villains through and through! Keep that in mind always! Yamie flinched slightly, slowly nodding her head.

Hmph. Are we done bickering and expositing so that we can _train_? Bejita hissed, glaring at the group before him.

Jeez, ever-patient as always, veggie-brains. Watzu grumbled.

You guys arent planning to start without _me_, are you?

The voice belonged to Piccolo, who came from behind the group. They turned their heads around to see him standing before the building on the Lookout, with Shinto standing beside him. Strangesomething seemed _different _about him he seemed bigger, stronger almost and his aura was different as well.

P-Piccolo? Gokou inquired, slowly raising an eyebrow at his former rival, sensing the difference.

You can keep calling me that if you want, The Namekian informed, Though I have once again become the _Nameless Namek_.

~-~-~-~

Do you still see it?

A soft, mature female voice said in the stillness of the hill, the sky painted a beautiful pink and violet color. Beside her stood a taller man, his eyes gazing out over the vast and endless horizon, his face adorned with a look of sternness to it.

It never ends, Kiyone, The man spoke in a gruff voice to the woman beside him, Over and over again, I see the Earth being destroyed. Ever since _he _appeared on it, this vision wont cease.

Even with the warning? The origin of the womans voice was none other then Masaki Kiyone, the mother of Tenchi and the former Crown Princess.

Yes, The man continued, Even if I ignore the visions, they still keep playing in the back of my mind. Ive never seen a vision so strong before, not like this He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, reaching a hand up to his forehead and rubbing it. Not even Fuisers death played so _vividly _in my headnot even since my powers continued to increase, even in deathKami-sama, what will this thing, this _creature, _do to them?

You should have more faith in them, Kiyones voice was still soft as she spoke; consoling, one would say. The man before her lowered his hand from his temples, his hands clenching into tight fists.

You know I do, Kiyone, He sighed angrily, But this time it wont be enough! Even when you warned them, even as they go to trainI still see it! I still see the Earth getting destroyed by Cell! _Nothing _they are doing now will change that future! The man let out a dark growl as his eyes narrowly opened, scanning the vacant, sunlit horizon once more. You just dont _get _it, Kiyone! Ive _never _had such a powerful vision before! _Especially _not one bringing the doom of an entire _planet!_ They wont succeed this time. I just _know _it.

Kiyone looked up at the man with concern in her eyes. Once again, he sighed angrily, giving a shake of his head. He then turned his gaze away from the horizon and down towards his companion.

IIm sorry, Kiyone, I shouldnt have snapped at you like that. Its just thatit angers me to no end that all of their efforts will be in vein!

Its alright, you neednt apologize to me. Kiyone said softly in a re-assuring tone, I know this is difficult for you.

Hmph. Youre too kind-hearted for your own good. The man chuckled emptily, once again gazing hopelessly at the horizon. Kiyone chuckled and turned her gaze towards the horizon as well.

You _must_ have faith in them. They will find a way She whispered softly, Your _son_ will find a wayBardock. Her hand came out and touched the mans arm gently, in an attempt to comfort him.

No, nonot him...not him Slowly, the mans gaze lifted from the horizon and towards the top of the skies, _His_ time has past. My grandson_he _is their only hope for a futureand not anyone else but _him_

You merged with Kami-sama? Trunks said breathlessly, staring in wonder at the Nameless Namek or Piccolo stood before him.

Yes, it was the only way to gain the power I_we_needed. He informed.

But doesnt that meanthat the DragonballsGohan already figured out the ramifications of this, The Dragonballs wont work, right? To this, Piccolo nodded his head grimly.

Indeed, it is so. But Kami agreed to this, and I now hold his power and knowledge.

But how can we revive all of the people thatll be hurt by this? Yamie squeaked.

The Dragonballs can receive a new master, Shinto informed, Probably not Piccolo, as he is a fighter and we do not wish for the same thing to happen as when he was killed by Nappa.

I seebut who do we choose? Trunks wondered.

I have a perfect idea! Gokou announced brightly, What about that little Namekian we came across? Dende, was it?

Yes, thats rightbut isnt he too young? Gohan inquired, tilting his head slightly. Butwell, then again, that _was _six years ago and Dende wasnt _that _much younger then Gohan was so maybe this wasnt so true anymore.

I think hed be a great choice! Watzu said with a grin, Besides, hes a responsible and perceptive kiddo. Hed do great!

I can go get him, too, Gokou said with a grin, No time at all with Instant Transmission!

Oh no you dont, Kakarotto! Bejita snapped, No running away until we decide about the time chamber!

Oh rightforgot about that! Gokou laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. So I guess we should pair up, huh?

It didnt take long for the warriors present to choose their training partners. Since the strange magic of the room had faded from when Gokou, Bejita and Watzu trained their last, they could only go two at a time. For many of their pairs, the obvious choices were made apparent rather quickly: Father and Son, Mate to Mate, Partner to Partner. Gokou, Gohan, Bejita, Watzu, Mirai Trunks and Mirai Yamara all found partnersbut this left two who did not pair off so easily.

Yamie and the Nameless Namek.

Piccolo store at the only option left before him. Yamie was _not _his ideal training partner: she was too green, too young mentally. While the youth was not a problem with Gohan, that kid had a warriors heart. Yamie, however, did not. She was skittish and weak.

_No._ He said in a very displeased voice, his eyes narrowing down at the usually chipper girl. I am _not _training with _you_.

Let me prove myself to--"

_No_! Piccolo said in an even firmer voice, I would gain more training on my _own_ then with you. You are too weak and dont possess the drive or the heart to be a true warrior; a killer!

I can do this, Piccolo! Just give me the chance! Yamie pleaded.

I already said no!

Come on, Mr. Piccolo, Gohan looked up at his mentor as he said this, You remember how _I _was when you first started with me, right? Maybe if you teach Yamie the same things you did for me, shell become a warrior youll be proud of!

Piccolo eyed his former pupil skeptically. True, Gohan _was_ a bit of a runt when training had begun, but by the time it was done, he was ready to face the Saiya-jins. At first, he was weak mentally against them, but soon gained the courage that did, in fact, make Piccolo proud. But Gohan had that anger andwait, upon thinking that, Piccolo realized he had seen that rage in Yamie as well. She just needed _control_ over itlike Gohan. Sighing, he realized his defeat and snorted.

Fine. Yamie smiled brightly at this, but managed to retain her youthful joy so she would not appear so foolish to her new-mentor.

Well, now _that _is decided, lets get this under way! Bejita barked, folding his arms across his chest, How are we to decide who goes in first?

The only way we can! Gokou announced, his voice chipper, Rock, paper, scissors!

W-what? Bejitas color drained as he looked at Gokou with exasperation, You cant _possibly _be serious!

I am! Gokou responded, shooting a small glare at the smaller Saiya-jin, Its the best way!

But thats utterly ridicules--"

Well do it, Watzu said with confidence in her voice, a small smirk on her face. Bejita looked at her with rage in his eyes, but her confident grin only continued to spread, Relax, Bejita, I got this in the bag. She said in a hushed tone to him. It took him a moment to realize what she meant and he, too, smirked in response.

Very well.

Alright! Gokou chirped, One person from each group come into the center! Whoever wins first goes first! Of course, in this, he realized he was walking right into Watzus scheme. After all, he had forgotten that she had her own psychic abilities. While not as honed as Azuumas or Sasamis, she could tell actions before they happened if she focused enough. So she, Gokou, Mirai Yamara and Yamie gathered together.

Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!

Booyah motherfuckers! Were first! Watzu trumpeted, as she had laid paper, while everyone else threw a rock.

H-hey, wait a second! Gohan gasped, You cheated, didnt you?

Of course I did! Watzu smirked down at Gohan, There wasnt any _rules_ saying I couldnt use my powers, was there?

No fair! Gokou wailed, I wanted to go first!

Too bad! Watzu cackled, I won, so we go in first! Cmon Bejita, lets go wallow in our victory!

A well-earned victory, indeed. Bejita was all smirks as he and Watzu walked off towards the building, disappearing into it.

No more cheating this time, okay? Gokou announced.

I dont think any of us can? Yamie blinked and tilted her head to the side.

Well, still, no more cheating! Gokou crossed his arms and nodded as the next round came forth.

In the second round, it was decided that Gokou and Gohan would go next, followed by the two youths from the future, and finally Yamie and the Nameless Namek would go. Needless to say, Piccolo was not pleased, but decided to wait it out.

Okay, so now what do we do? Mirai Trunks said as he crossed his arms, We cant just sit around here and wait

Gohan and I should probably stay, Gokou noted, So that well be ready once Bejita and Watzu come out.

The rest of you should probably keep tabs on the androids and Cell, Gohan stated.

Right, Mirai Yamara gave a nod of her head, We should probably prowl the globe and see if we can find their locations. We should try to keep the Androids as far away from Cell as possible.

I dont think theyll make a move straight away, Trunks noted, Since you badly wounded Juuhachigou in the last fight, right Yamara?

Yeah. I got her though the abdomen.

Our biggest concern right now should be Cell, Piccolo said in a gruff tone, We should split up and try to find him. He isnt too much of a threat now, so any one of us at full power should be able to take him out.

Agreed, Trunks gave a nod of his head, We should meet back here every few hours to make sure everyone is alright and accounted for.

Well, now that its been decided, lets go! Yamie chirped.

And, with that, the warriors split up: one in each cardinal direction.

It had been nearly a whole day since the group split up in their attempts to find Cell. No one had found any trace of Cell in the 22-hour span, despite scouring the globe many times. Piccolo suspected that, perhaps, he had gone into hiding to fully recover; and perhaps to make a plan.

There was no sign of the Androids, either.

Things were pretty quiet on the home front, but they had to keep on looking. After all, it wouldnt be long until something happened.

Yamie had been sweeping the sea to the south, along where the Kame house was located. She was feeling optimistic about the trip, as she didnt suspect either party would be acting again so soon. Her sweep had been completely clean, so she decided to head back to the Lookout to report in.

As the beautiful pine forests surrounding the Lookout came into view, Yamie noticed someone was flying not to far before her. She couldnt make out who it was, as they were too far away, and they were flying low against the tree line, moving away from the Lookout.

Whoever it wasthey werent emitting an aura.

It didnt take long for Yamie to put two and two together to figure out who it was.

She punched it. A red aura sprung up around her body as she shot forward, aiming herself towards the figure rushing down below her. Expanding her right fist, a sphere of crimson chi formed between her fingers. Nearing her foe, Yamie threw the sphere down at it, while continuing on her course to meet them head-on.

Her target managed to look up just in time to smack the offending sphere aside. It collided with the forest and caused a moderate explosion of both chi and flame. At this point, Yamie was close enough to see who it was Juunanagouand it appeared as if he was by himself.

Not even caring if she lost her gloves permanently, Yamie swiftly discarded them below her, her arms bursting into flame as she shot down towards the lone android. Aiming a fist towards his head, she felt him move aside and away from her. Swiftly spinning in the air, the girl swung her leg around to meet his head, though Juunanagou caught her offending foot and held firm to it.

I dont have time for this! He snapped, swinging her around in a wide circle before throwing her down towards the ground. Yamie gave a yelp as she was hurled, though managed to right herself just before she hit rock bottom.

Placing her feet against the trunk of a tree, she used the flexibility of the tree to shoot her back into the air. With fire coiling down her arms, she created to large fireballs and shot them at the android.

I cant let you get away! Yamie shouted as she was flung back into the air, forming two more fireballs at her palms, throwing them forward. Juunanagou easily dodged all four of the large fireballs, swiftly moving between them and towards the young girl.

Before Yamie even had a chance to mount another attack, Juunanagous elbow snapped out and nailed her hard in the stomach, causing her to double over him. Yamies eyes went wide with pain as everything seemed to slow down around her. Juunanagou removed his elbow from her stomach and landed a swift upper-cut to her chin, then finally slammed both of his feet into her stomach, sending her crashing into the ground below.

Yamies body destroyed several miles worth of trees blow her as she made contact with the ground; the force of Juunanagous blow was so intense that the trees hardly broke her descent.

Finally, after skidding through the underbrush, Yamies fall was finally stopped when she crashed into a massive cliff-face barely over the horizon. Everything went quiet; Juunanagou hesitated for a moment, observing the damage just to be sure she _wouldnt _be getting up from that one. Strange, she seemed _younger _then the bitch that had wounded Juuhachigou so

After a few moments of silence, Juunanagou assumed he had won the battle and continued on his way. However, he didnt get much further before something twinged in the back of his mindand the ground below him began to surge. Slowly, he halted his movement and cautiously looked over his shoulder, towards the cliff he had knocked Yamie into.

He turned just in time to see the entire mountain explode violently with a massive burst of blue-and-white flame, the fragments of stone disintegrating within the intense heat. The explosion send a massive concussion ripping through the forest, knocking down wave after wave of trees. Even Juunanagou was blown back by the force, crossing his arms over his face to protect himself from the brunt of the concussion.

Once the wave had passed, Juunanagou slowly lowered his arms and gazed out before him. Several miles worth of trees had been destroyed and knocked over in the wake of the attack: and at the center stood Yamieor, someone who _looked _like Yamie.

Her hair had fallen out of her pony-tail and seemed to have_grown_, falling down to the backs of her knees. The color was also a brighter, more vibrant shade of red. The tattoos on her arms had begun to pulsate with orange-and-yellow energy, and a faint white flame aura was surrounding her. Slowly, she lifted her head up and opened her eyes, gazing at Juunanagou with a cold glance. Her eyes had turned completely red including the whites and her iris were a deeper red.

Whatever the hell had just happened to her, the power increase was _massive_even more then someone turning into a Super Saiya-jin!

What the hell is _that_? Mirai Trunks gasped, turning his attention towards the East of where he and his partner where.

Both of them had sensed a sudden and massive burst of energy coming from the direction of Kamis Lookout. Usually, something so far couldnt be felt so easily, but whatever it was, the power was _massive_. More over, the aurait felt _familiar_, but it was different all together.

It cant be! Mirai Yamara whispered breathlessly, her eyes wide with shock.

What is it? Trunks asked with concern towards her.

Dont you remember? Yamara turned towards him, Before we became one, Freyja and I had completely different auras!

Y-yyoure saying?

Yes. Yamara said seriously, her eyes narrowing, Yamie has unleashed the Phoenix!

Shit! Trunks hissed as the pair shot off towards the direction of the power.

Very interesting.

Cell noted from his hiding spot within the northern mountains.

Well, it wasnt so much a _hiding _spot, as a spot he lay in wait. The Androids had been silent, and without any chi, he couldnt track them. So, he decided to bide is time and pay attention to his senses. Surly, one of those goodie-two-shoes would show up and cause trouble for the pair of androids. They would lead Cell straight to those he needed to obtain perfection.

Sure enough, his hypothesis had proven to be quite true. Why else would one of them raise their energy level so high?

However, he had no idea who it was. The aura was unfamiliar to his database. Even that spunky red-head he had faced off against was un-logged combat wise, but she hardly posed much of a threat.

_This_, however, was impressive.

The power output was even greater then he had imagined. Even more then someone changing into a Super Saiya-jin. Whoever it was, they were immensely powerful.

Perhaps I shall pay a visit, Cell mused, rising from the cliff-face had been lurking on, While the Androids are my ultimate goalhaving someone so powerful within me would surly help me obtain further perfection.

And, with that, he took off into the air, heading towards the source of glistening power he felt.

Whwhat the hell are you? Juunanagou gasped breathlessly, his eyes wide as he gazed down at the woman down below him.

Something not meant to be trifled with. Yamies voice had changed as well. It was deeper and richer, even deeper then Mirai Yamaras voice had become. You endanger our planet, and I will not allow that to happen.

Before Juunanagou had a chance to respond to this statement, the figure had launched off of the ground towards him. With that power increase, her speed also increased as well. Even he, who was proud of his insane speed, was floored with how fast she moved!

She was upon him in a flash, a burning fist finding its way to his abdomen. It thrust out and struck him squarely in it, the punch exploding with burning white flame as she laid it out. Juunanagou was thrown back from the force of the punch, his hands snapping out and holding firmly onto his aching, burning stomach. Although he felt little pain, what he _did _feel was astounding! Blood was forced up from his lungs as he hacked some out into his hand. Wiping the stray droplets from his mouth, he barred his teeth down at the mysterious figure.

I wont let you stand in my way of saving her! He screamed, snapping his palms out and firing off blast after blast after blast of glowing spheres of chi down at the woman in rapid succession.

Each blast shot towards her and seemingly hit her dead on, the blasts creating massive explosions upon impact. Juunanagou didnt even wait to see the result of his attack; he high-tailed it. He knew, just _knew_, that it wasnt going to be enough to stop whoever the hell Yamie had become, but maybe if he punched it he could make it away with enough time!

Sadly, it was not enough. The explosions dissipated into the air, revealing the woman still hovering there and completely unharmed. Her eyes followed after the quickly fleeing figure. Snapping her arms to the sides, white-hot fire snaked down her arms and gathered into fireballs at the palms of her hands. The heat emitted by fireballs was so intense, that even as high as she was from the tree lines, the needles began to wither away.

She shot after Juunanagou with that same break-neck speed, easily catching up to him. Without saying a word, she fired off the spheres of flame down at him.

Juunanagou felt the heat approaching him. He managed to whip around just in time to see them shooting towards him. Blue eyes widened; swiftly, he acted in response. Stopping, he held his hands out before him and fired off blasts towards the fire in hopes to disburse it. Thankfully, it worked to an extent, but he was still hit with the power of the fire. The flames erupted around him and quickly began to consume him; but thankfully he didnt have long to remain in there.

The woman was upon him as soon as the flames hit, striking him hard in the face and sending him crashing down towards the ground with a resounding force. The flame had been put out from the force of the punch, and miles of trees capsized from the shockwave.

That wouldve been enough to down him for quite some time, but the woman was not going to leave it at that. Fire spiraled down her arms as she gently twisted her arms above her, gathering a massive sphere of blue-and-white flame above her head. She combined her natural ability to manipulate fire and Yamies ability to control chi into a massive sphere that would surly kill that android once and for all.

Snapping her arms down towards the ground where Juunanagou lie, the sphere moved with her as she gathered the last bit of energy before dealing the killing blow. Drawing her arms back, ready to thrust it out, ready to destroy

_No, Freyja!_

Yamies voice called out within the mind of the woman.

Why do you ask me to hesitate, Yamara? The woman, Freyja, asked in a cold voice.

_Dont kill him! Please!_

You ask too much, Yamara, Freyja responded coldly, This is an evil man who needs to be destroyed!

_You of all people should see theres more then that!_ Yamie pleaded, _Just have faith!_

Freyja didnt seem pleased at all, her eyes looking down at Juunanagou, who was managing to get himself up to his feet again from the blow. Why?

_They wouldve killed us by now if they were truly evilwouldnt you say?_

Hehyoure very soft, Yamara, Freyja sighed, the fireball disappearing from existence, Very well, but this is your own doing. Closing her eyes, the pulsating tattoos on her arms returned to their normal color, as did her aura and hair color. When her eyes opened again, they were the bright green ones Yamie possessed.

Lowering down to the ground, Yamie stood before the still-struggling Juunanagou.

Ahhh, sorry for beating you up so bad! She said with a smile, But at least I can keep you under control like this.

Why? Juunanagou hissed, shooting a confused glare up at Yamie. Why spare me when all Ive done is attack you and your friends?

Wellit was us who attacked first, wasnt it? Yamie asked, Bejita and them, right? And if you _really _wanted to kill us, you couldve done so, right? Instead of playing around!

Hmph. Juunanagou managed to get to his feet, Youre making me sound like a softy or something. However, before he could take off into the air, Yamies arm came out and pulled his around behind his back, holding him in place. She was careful to grip him on a portion of his arm covered with a sleeve. What the hell? Why spare me and keep me captive? He hissed, though he hardly had the strength to struggle with her.

I cant just let ya go! Yamie chirped, Youre still a bad-guy according to everyone else, and theres something else I need to help you with!

I dont need your help! Juunanagou responded, Just let me go! I have something more important to do then to wrestle with you.

Not as important as--" Yamies voice caught in her throat as she gasped, her eyes suddenly looking up towards the skies. They grew wide with terror, her hand letting go of Juunanagous arm. He stumbled forward, and about to ask why she suddenly let him go, he followed the trail of her eyes.

Well, look at that, The voice of Cell said smugly from above, Not only have I found an android, the road to my perfectionbut someone has already subdued him for me.

Who the hell are you? Juunanagou demanded, looking at the weird bug-creature above him.

I am Cell, The figure announced, And resisting me is futile. You will be mine, Android 17! Yamie jumped in front of Juunanagou and swatted the oncoming tail away from him. Tch, _you _again. You think you can save him? Dont fool yourself. You dont have the aid of your Namekian friend this time!

I wont let you have him, Cell! Yamie shouted, fire bursting around her arms. With a shout, she threw her arms forward, releasing a massive stream of flame from her palms. Cell, however, remained motionless as his hand snapped out, calling forth a single Light Hawk Wing, absorbing the flame. Yamie, however, remained persistent, her teeth gritting and her feet digging into the ground, increasing the heat of her flame. The flame turned from orange to blue to white, and she kept on increasing the power. Blood began to flow from her mouth, nose and eyes the more she focused her energy; but it still wasnt enough!

A blast of energy suddenly fired from beyond Yamie, flying past her head and striking against the singular Light Hawk Wing. The force of the fire and the explosion it caused was enough to cause the wing to shatter, throwing Cell backwards several yards before colliding with a tree. Yamie gasped and let her fire die down, falling onto one knee and panting softly.

Turning to look behind her, she grinned, T-thank you She said with a weak smile, seeing Juunanagou behind her, his palm extended. With Cell down, he continued to fire off several blasts towards the bug-like creature.

Dont thank me, Juunanagou responded, Whatever the _hell _this thing is, Im only killing it to save my own hide. However, just as he was about to fire off another blast, Yamie gasped and looked up towards him.

L-look out--!

She didnt get a chance before a Light Hawk Wing shot from where Cell was, aimed right at Juunanagou. The android didnt have a chance to react as the wing struck him square in the chest, sending him crashing through the forest.

Juunanagou! Yamie shouted. Cell was already in the air after his target, tail extended. Look out!

Juunanagou struggled to get up off of the ground from the force of being struck head on with a Light Hawk Wing.

Cells tail lashed out, aimed at Juunanagous chest.

The tail, however, didnt make it that far.

Juunanagou found a body over his own. Yamie had managed to throw herself in the way of Cells oncoming tail, but did not have enough time to shove them both aside. The tail had buried itself into her back, her green eyes wide with pain as her body began to get sucked up into that damned tail.

Juunanagou looked up at her with shock. Even though her very essence was getting drained, she still had the sense to prop herself over him, so as not to burn him with her hot skin.

However, before Yamie could be fully absorbed by Cell, a sword sliced through the air and sliced the tail off. The tip buried into Yamies back fell off and hit the ground behind her, oozing green blood-like liquid where it fell. Yamie collapsed fully onto Juunanagou, her shriveled skin already beginning to heal. Surprisingly, she didnt seem to burn the android, despite how close her face was to his.

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Yamara stood before Cell, who store at them with cold, angry eyes. Already, his tail was regenerating.

So. The Calvary arrives, trying in vein to stop me from obtaining my goals. Cell said in a smug tone, his tail lashing behind him as it healed itself.

We wont let you get the androids! Trunks hissed, snapping his sword down to the side.

They may be our enemies, but so are you. Yamara added, calling forth the glowing red blade of the Tenchiken, pointing it at Cell. We will not let you achieve this perfection you speak of!

With a flash of golden light surrounding Trunks, the duo from the future shot towards their foe, swords drawn.

Meanwhile, Juunanagou store up in wonder at Yamie. W-why? He inquired, stunned that someone who supposedly saw him as a foe would save his life.

I cantlet himabsorb you orJuuhachigou Yamie responded weakly. While her powers of regeneration were immense, it was still taking her toll on her to recover from that sting from the tail of Cell. Juunanagou only looked up at her, baffled; why would Cell want to absorb him? Yamie seemed to pick up on this, having enough strength to push herself off of the android. IfCell absorbs youor Juuhachigouhe becomes Perfect, inhis own words. Wecant let that happen

So youd needlessly waste your life trying to _save_ us? Juunanagou scoffed.

WellII h-hadnt planned it that way Yamie laughed weakly as she forced herself up to her feet, her body already looking close to being normal. Staggering a bit, she managed to right herself. B-but if it means saving the worldyeah, Id thinkwell, _any _of us would do it

I dont need saving, Juunanagou announced, also rising to his feet, I can take care of this creep on my own! And, without another word, blasted off after the duo facing down against Cell.

_Wait!_ Yamie shouted; though found she hardly had the strength to fly at this point. Dang it! Hes just as stubborn as Uncle Bejita!

Cell, meanwhile, was having a hell of a time fending off the duo from the future. With one Super Saiya-jin and another merged with the Phoenix, he was pressed for luck. Sure, he could fend off an attack with a Light Hawk Wing, only to have it penetrated by one of their swords.

Its no use, Cell! Trunks shouted, slashing his sword down upon the triad of Light Hawk Wings before him, slicing right through them and jabbing the blade towards Cell, We out-power you two-to-one! This will be your death!

Not likely, Cell said in a calm tone, avoiding Trunks blade by the skin of his teeth. His eyes were looking past Trunks towards the rushing Juunanagou, still several yards away from the violet-haired youth. I have a few tricks up my sleeve yet! Snapping his hands to the sides of his face, Cell closes his eyes and shouted, Taiyo Ken! A bright and blinding light filled the area, stunning all of those around the bug-like monster.

Although he disliked using such dirty techniques, Cell knew his form was rather _imperfect_ compared to those surrounding him. Trunks and Yamara were far stronger then Piccolo and Yamie were, and even with the power he gained from Piccolo, Cell was not strong enough.

He would deal with the duo later.

For now, he had a destiny to fulfill.

Yamie watched in horror, her body too far away to be affected by the Solar Flare. She stood there, helpless on the ground as Cell muffled his aura and shot past Yamara and Trunks, towards Juunanagou, who was also blinded. Drawing his tail back, he lashed it out towards the helpless android.

Juunanagou! Yamie screamed, Above you--!

Her call came too late. All it did was cause Juunanagou to look in the direction of her voice, only to have the tip of Cells tail expand wide enough to suck the android in whole. Feeling the dome close in around him, Juunanagou gasped as it enclosed around him, encasing his body to the knees.

Even surrounded in the tail of Cell, Juunanagous screams could still be heard.

_NO!_ Yamie shrieked, watching as the form of Juunanagou became completely consumed by Cells tail, the tail slowly returning to normal. Even though they could hear the ruckus, without eyesight, neither Trunks nor Yamara could help the android. Yamie had not the power to fight any longer, let alone have Freyja take over her body.

Cells maniacal laughter echoed across the woods.

Light began to pulsate around his body. Electricity sparked around him. Cell continued to laugh as his power began to multiply rapidly, his body changing form. The force of the energy he was releasing was enough to send concussions away from his body; his power up almost on par with Freyja.

The eyesight returned to Trunks and Yamara just in time to see the monster fully form.

Cell looked more human then he had before, complete with human eyes and a human mouth. His form had grown considerably, both in size and mass, and his power level was _enormous_. His laughter died down to a few soft chuckles, turning his gaze back up towards the duo above him.

H-hes a monster Yamara whispered with wide eyes.

And now, my friendsthe fun truly begins.


	20. To Stop Perfection

**To Stop Perfection**

Trees and mountains flashed by rapidly below.

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Yamara flew as fast as they could, Trunks holding onto the severely weakened Yamie firmly within his grasp. Behind them flew the semi-perfect version of Cell, his palm extended, firing off rapid blasts towards the fleeing duo.

The youths from the future were able to nimbly dodge the attacks, but they needed to get back to the Masaki home, and _fast_. Neither of them were fast enough to outrun this newly formed Cell, and they didnt have the strength to defeat him, either. More over, their concern was not with their well-being, but of the other android still waiting to be found; Juuhachigou.

They had to find her before Cell did!

And without any kind of an aura to read, they only had one way to find her: Watzu and Bejitas young daughter, Azuuma.

But, they had to get back to the Masaki home _without _Cell knowing where they were going.

Damn! Trunks hissed, his hair still blazing golden in hopes to let the increased speed of a Super Saiya-jin to get out of the way, Theres no way were going to shake him!

We have to split up, Trunks! Yamara stated, her red eyes narrowed dangerously. You should go on ahead, with Yamie so she can heal! Ill distract Cell!

What? Trunks shouted, snapping his attention towards his partner, You cant be serious, Yamara! Hes too strong for you, especially on your own!

One of us has to do it! Yamara snapped, And I heal a _lot _faster then you do, plus I have my own Light Hawk Wings! Its the only way to get there in time!

But--"

No arguing with me on this one, Trunks! Yamara suddenly stopped and pivoted around, calling forth the red blade of her Tenchiken and shooting towards Cell with it drawn. She gave a loud scream as she rushed towards the genetic monstrosity.

No! Yamara! Trunks was about to make a round-about when Yamie grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket.

We need to listen to her Yamie said quietly, Please, trust in her! Gritting his teeth, Trunks let out a low growl and took off again, heading towards the Masaki home to the north.

_Damnit_Yamara, please be safe! He muttered as he glanced over his shoulder towards her.

There has to be _something _we can do!

Gohan stood towards the edge of Kamis Lookout, his face twisted into a fierce glare, his hands clenched into tight fists. He and Gokou remained outside of the main building of the Lookout, awaiting their turn to train in the Room of Spirit and Time. They were only an hour or so away from Watzu and Bejita coming out from their intense year-long training, and Mirai Yamara was facing down against the newly powered-up Cell.

We cant go down to help them! Gokou said to his frustrated son, We dont have much time before Watzu and Bejita get out, and we need to spare every _second _we can in there!

But--"

Gohan, I dont like this any better then you do, Gokous tone was surprisingly serious as he spoke, But every moment wasted form the Room is a moment that something could go astray. Theyre too far away for us to get to in time, anyway!

I dont understand why we have to just sit here! Gohan hissed, through clenched teeth, I know we need every second we can, but we could at _least _help fend Cell off until Watzu and Bejita come out!

Its out of our hands, Gohan! Gokou retorted, We have to wait!

Why cant we use that technique of yours to get down there? Gohan demanded, referring to the ability Gokou had learned while in training with Watzu and Bejita prior to their battle against Fuiser. In which case would allow the pair to instantly travel to where the battle was, then come back as soon as Watzu and Bejita came out of the Room of Spirit and Time.

Gokou blinked. Once again, his son appeared to be thinking ahead of the game, coming up with a solution that Gokou hadnt even thought of before. He understood the meaning of what Gohan had said, and what was intended.

I didnt even _think _of that! Gokou laughed uneasily. Gohan was too frustrated to give his usual reaction to his fathers blockheadedness, and Gokou could sense this. Approaching the young teenager, he placed a hand upon Gohans shoulders and lifted a hand to his forehead, index and middle fingers extended.

Cell managed to dodge out of the way of Mirai Yamaras blade, his tail lashing out and clocking her hard on the side of her face, throwing her down towards the ground. He then rushed at Yamara, pulling back a fist glowing with yellow chi. Yamara managed to right herself, spinning in the air so her legs came out and kicked Cell right in the jaw. As he flew up, she appeared behind him and, with the blade of the Tenchiken, slashed down at his back.

Cell gasped and moved away, the flesh of his wound already beginning to heal, Face it, woman, He hissed, I am far too powerful to be bested by that _toy sword_.

Screaming, Yamara shot back down wards him and began to rapidly jab and slash with the Tenchiken. All of her slashes missed their mark as Cell avoided all of them. Then, in the middle of her onslaught, Cell snapped a hand out and punched her hard in the stomach. Boiling, red blood squired from Yamaras mouth due to the force. Grabbing onto her arms, Cell swung her up over his head and then threw her down towards the ground. Due to the amount he absorbed from Yamie, he could now touch the burning flesh of both she and her future counter part without any burns. Yamara was flung aside like a loose rag-doll, her body crashing through the forest and leaving a massive impact on the ground. Smirking, Cell cupped his hands together at his side, blue chi glowing between his fingers: the Kamehameha wave.

He never got to fire it off when a strong blow from behind knocked him forward. Cell didnt have time to react when the figure of Gohan appeared directly in front of him, dealing a swift upper-cut. Gohan then phased behind the genetic monstrosity and elbowed him in the spine. This sent him towards the golden-haired Gokou, who fired a Kamehameha beam at point-blank range.

The attack, however, left Cell nearly unaffected. Snapping his arms to the side, he disbursed the beam. The scalds and burns along his body were rapidly healing; healing even faster then it ever had before.

I-Impossible! Gokou gasped, his eyes wide.

Heh heh. Impressed, are you? Cell chuckled darkly, wiping a small spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. Thanks to the energy of Juunanagou and _that girl_, Im nigh unstoppableeven by a legendary Super Saiya-jin!

How about two? Gohan screamed, his hair flaring up a brilliant golden color as well. Holding his hands above his head, he screamed loudly, MASANKO HA! The power glowing between his fingers rapidly show down at Cell the energy of the sphere even greater then the power of his own fathers Kamehameha. Cells eyes widened slightly as the sphere shot down towards him.

How can a kid be so powerful? Cell hissed, snapping his hands out and calling forth the triad of glowing Light Hawk Wings before him. The blast hit dead on, deflected by the mystical blades of energy.

Gohan, however, didnt stop. He continued to fire sphere after sphere of chi down at the monstrosity bellow him, determined to _break through _those damned wings! Cell found himself being pushed backwards despite his overwhelming power, despite the legendary power that was the mystical Wings of the Light Hawk.

Gokou saw his chance. With Cell distracted from the front, he had the chance to attack him from behind. While he didnt know jack about Light Hawk Wings, he figured with them in _front _of Cell that they wouldnt protect the _back _of him.

Snapping his hands forward, he pulled them to the side. Kame He hissed, charging the force of the wave fully between his fingers. Hame Gokou was sure to super charge the beam a Super Kamehameha, if you would. HA! He screamed, thrusting his hands forward and releasing the beam of energy directly towards Cells unprotected back.

Oh no you dont! Cell hissed over his shoulder, snapping one arm down and drawing a Light Hawk Wing with it. The wing then thrust forward down towards the offending beam charging at him. The blade cut through the Super Kamehameha as if it was wet paper, shooting down towards the one who fired it.

W-what? Gokou gasped, his eyes wide with terror. The blade tore through his Kamehameha and blasted him hard in the stomach, shooting the warrior down through the tree-line. The blade continued to tear through the ground, slicing deep into the crust of the Earth, Gokou at the very blunt of it. The blade finally stopped at the base of a mighty mountain, leaving a sizzling trail of destruction in its wake.

Father! Gohan gasped, stopping his relentless assault on Cell, shooting down after Gokou.

So easy Cell chuckled, raising another arm with a Light Hawk Wing against it, thrusting it forward.

Gohan turned just in time to see the glowing blade of energy cutting through the air. With teeth bared, he managed to shoot above the blade before it hit him, feeling the burning and brilliant energy of it soar just inches below him. In horror, the young warrior saw it slice through the earth for many miles, leaving another slice in the Earths crust.

Yyou Gohan hissed, his fists slowly clenching, YOU **_MONSTER_**_!_ Screaming this last word, golden energy flared up about the young teen as he shot rapidly towards Cell.

Mirai Yamara rose from the crater she had been knocked into, her body hunched over. Spitting the warm blood in her mouth off to the side, she wiped her chin of the red fluid and looked up towards Cell and Gohan, the young warrior able to match Cell and his new power.

Things were not good. With Yamies energy, the regenerative rates Cell had gained from Ryokos genes were only enhanced, allowing him to heal wounds almost instantaneously. More over, he was now virtually immune to fire. This was not a good thing for her, as Yamaras ability to use chi was not as strong, nor as good, as her present counterpart. This left her with only the Tenchiken, and she hadnt the strength in this form to use it to kill him.

Damn She hissed, If only Father had taught me how to use this thing _properly_ It seemed as if the Tenchiken had additional powers or even forms that Yamara didnt have the power to unleash. As it was now, the blade was _useless_. Twisting it in her hands, she slid it into the holster at her waist.

She did have one last technique. Raising one of her hands up, she called forth her own Light Hawk Wings and moved them away from her. HehI was hoping to test this out on Mara, buthell do. Yamara crossed her wrists over her face, her fists clenched. The tattoos along her arms began to pulsate with blazing energy. Snapping them apart, her palms flattened, she began to gather a sphere of crimson-colored chi before her face. She took her time in charging it; after all, even if Cell did see her, he wouldnt know what would happen. Gohan seemed to be enough of a distraction to unleash this.

Akashi The sphere continued to grow in size, Yamara opening her eyes, now holding a similar appearance to when Freyja took over Yamies body. Baring her teeth together, Yamara thrust the sphere forward. HEN!

The sphere turned into a moderately sized beam of scarlet energy, shooting out directly before her. Normally, this would not seem like a dangerous attack; after all, Yamara was not as skilled as using Chi as she was with her flame. However, she aimed her attack right into the center of her Light Hawk Wings; and the center of them was pointed right where Cell was.

Strangely, the energy collided with the wings, as they would to disburse an attack; only the wings began to glow red with energy crackling around them. Yamara braced herself. The air around her grew still, the force of the beam thrusting her backwards, causing the earth to rupture around her. Yamara let out a loud, almost animalistic scream.

Suddenly, the wings burst forth an absolutely massive, incredibly powerful beam from their core; enough to tear up some of the earth below on their way to Cell. The beam moved swiftly and continued to amplify in strength and size as they made their way.

W-what the hell? Cell gasped, his eyes wide just before the blast hit him square in the chest. His scream could be heard from miles around.

Gohan suddenly found himself on the ground behind Yamara, with his fathers arm around his shoulders. Gokou still had his index and middle finger pressed to his forehead. Gokou had a massive red and bloody mark on his chest and his hair had returned to its original black state. Gohan was too amazed at the force of Yamaras attack to notice that his father was alive.

The blast shot into the sky as Yamara called off her energy, falling down onto one knee and panting heavily. Her Light Hawk Wings also disappeared.

W-wwhat the heck was that? Gohan store with amazement over at Mirai Yamara, who seemingly had defeated Cell with one attack.

Something I had beenexperimenting with She said between breaths, Ifa user of Light Hawk Wings...fires an attack from the _opposite _sidethe Light Hawk Wings act as asuper-amplifier of sorts. Butit significantly lowers their defensefor a while. Looks like it worked

A-amazing Gohan whispered breathlessly, before noticing his father had suddenly come to rely on him for support. Gohan turned fully towards him, wrapping his arms around the waist of his father. Father! Are you okay?

That wing did more damage then I thought Gokou managed to even force a chuckle.

It looks like Cells new power gave him enough strength to match my Fathers Light Hawk Wings in strength Yamara stated, having regained her breath, They can be used offensively like that if you have enough controlwithout reducing their defense. I havent learned how to use them like that yet

H-hes as strong as Mr. _Tenchi_ now? Gohan gaped, turning his head towards the still red-lit skies up ahead.

I dont knowit seems like it, Yamara confessed, I wonder ifCellis this timelines _Mara_

Gohan didnt like to think about it that way. With a sigh, he decided it was best to take Gokou back to the Tower to recover, until a dark cackle split the skies. Gohan snapped his head up towards the origin of the voice only to see Cellstill alive?

Heh heh! That was a nice little _trick _you did there, girly, Cell cackled, his torn body already almost completely healed, But thanks to your counterpart, I am completely _indestructible!_ And now, this shall be your doom; and the doom of the Earth itself! Pointing a palm down towards the trio, he began to charge it with energy. Die!

Not if I have anything to say about it.

Cell jerked his head back behind him, seeing the cold teal-colored eyes of Bejita looking down at him. His eyes widened in almost sheer terror as he beheld the Super Saiya-jin before him, whose power was _higher _then his own not to mention Bejita had bulked up quite a bit since he entered into the chamber.

Cell didnt have much of a time to react when a white glove-colored fist buried itself into his face. Another fist snapped out and slammed him hard in the stomach, enough to send green slime-like blood squirting from the monstrosities mouth. Another one hit him square in the chest before Bejita swung around and kicked him hard in the stomach, thrusting him down towards the ground.

Watzu was waiting below Cell, though she looked relatively the same as she had when she entered, save for her hair was much longer down to her hips and was pulled from her usual pony-tail into a braid. As he fell down towards her, her hands snapped out, grabbing Cell by the arms. She pulled them backwards and, with a resounding snap and a pain-filled scream, she dislocated his shoulders completely.

Letting go of Cell, she kicked him hard in the back and sent him back up in the air.

Bejita met him with laced-together fists, slamming them down against Cells chest and thrusting him back down. Bejita re-appeared behind Cell and elbowed him in the back, then again and kicked him in the stomach. Cell went crashing down into the ground, where Bejita met him by firing off multiple blasts of gold-colored chi.

Watzu appeared on the ground beside the others. Oh man, he fucked you up pretty good, huh Gokou? She commented slyly, placing her hand on Gokous shoulder and transferring a bit of her energy into him. Gokou only flashed a weak smile at her. You guys get goin! Bejita and I will take care of things down here.

With enough energy to teleport again, Gokou once again lifted his fingers to his forehead and transported himself and Gohan back up to Kamis Lookout. With them gone, Watzus face became serious again as she turned her sights to where Cell was; seeing him get up off of the charred earth. Smirking, she popped her knuckles and approached.

Man, this bastard is still coming back for more, huh? She snarked, ready to lay another round of whoop-ass on Cell.

Mirai Yamara only hoped Watzu and Bejita could utterly destroy Cell, and hoped that Trunks was well on his way to find Juuhachigou.

Good. It didnt seem like they had been followed.

Mirai Trunks saw the large house upon a small pond appear over his field of vision as he flew along. Cells energy was far away, and he only hoped that Mirai Yamara would be enough to delay him.

He still worried, however. Yamara didnt have a higher form then what she was in, as the Phoenixs full power was always present within her. Cell was more then enough for the pair of them to tangle with and, alonewell, he didnt want to think about it. Instead, he focused on the _now_.

Landing gently on the deck, he set Yamie down. She seemed to be able to stand on her own, though she was still very much weakened. While the Phoenix gave her impressive regenerative rates, it didnt do much for her energy level.

Can you walk? Trunks asked.

Mm, I think so. Yamie managed to stumble away from the taller youth, and the pair made their way towards the house.

Whats going on? Kuririn poked his head out of the sliding glass door leading to the living room. The others not directly involved with the current fight were gathered around the television, it being focused on the news for any sighting of the androids.

Cell got Juunanagou! Trunks shouted, helping Yamie into the door. She promptly wobbled and then sat down on one of the armchairs.

W-what? Kuririn said with an agape jaw.

B-but how? Bulma gasped.

I tried to stop himit didnt work, Yamie sighed, putting her face in her hands. It only made him stronger.

What happened? Tenchi reached a hand out and gently place it on his daughters shoulder. He noticed her gloves were gone and she looked weak.

Cell got her. Trunks informed, He wouldve fully absorbed her if Yamara and I didnt show up right then and there.

What? Tenchis eyes widened as he looked down at Yamie.

I had to stop him from getting Juunanagou! Yamie protested, knowing this over-protective look in her fathers eyes, I _was _going to shove him out of the way, but I couldnt do it fast enough! So his tail got me.

Yamara, you have to be more careful! Tenchis tone had turned to scolding, This is too dangerous for you to be out there! Do you know what I wouldve done if you had gotten absorbed by him? I told you this wasnt a good idea from the beginning to get involved in this mess!

Daddy, but--"

I dont want to argue with you, Yamara. Tenchis tone was a bit softer as he spoke this time, though it was still firm, Just go upstairs and get some rest.

Yamie pouted heavily, shooting a glare over at her father. But, she didnt argue with him, standing up and then putting her hand down onto one of the tables. When she lifted it up, she revealed a single senzu bean resting there. And, without another word, she turned and stalked up the stairs, clearly not happy. The others sat there kind of awkwardly, and as usual, it was Bulma who spoke first.

Hey, whered that senzu bean come from? She asked.

Apparently Juunanagou was carrying it on his person, Trunks informed, He dropped it right before Cell absorbed him. Im not sure why he only had _one_

To heal his sister. Came a small voice from the area the dining table rested. Eyes turned towards where child Trunks, Azuuma, Kojiro and Chizuru sat, who were all playing a board game. The voice originated from Azuuma, whose dark eyes looked like bottomless voids.

Butisnt Juuhachigou a machine? An android? Kuririn asked.

Well, you see--" Mirai Trunks began, though he was cut off when Washuu just appeared _right out of fucking nowhere_ in front of him, her fan expanded. He made a startled sound and stumbled forward.

You see, theyve been improperly called androids! She chirped brightly, though Trunks looked a tad perturbed with how she just suddenly appeared. I dont know what kind of crack science this feeble _un_-genius known as Dr. Gero learned, but whatever it was, he clearly is in the wrong here!

Snapping her fan to the side, Washuu suddenly summoned a massive screen with a projector before it. Her appearance changed as well, giving her small glasses on her nose, a professors hat and even a fake mustache. Her fan changed into a pointer which she snapped against the screen. The screen displayed the figure of a person, only it had no internal organs; just gears.

For you see, android is a term used for often humanoid robot made entirely out of metal! They have no organic parts what so ever, and their brain is even often some kind of a mechanical chip of sorts! Now then, what Juunanagou and Juuhachigou are, from my observations, is _not _an android, but of a _cyborg!_ Snapping her pointer against the screen, the human figure in the shape of said two androids only their internal organs were half human, half machine.

You see, a _cyborg_ is actually a human _modified_ into a machine form! Washuu continued to explain, In fact, the whole _body _can be a machine, as long as the _brain _is still human! But, I believe that these so-called androids have a nice combination of organic and inorganic parts! Snapping her pointer into her hands, she flicked her wrist, tossing everything aside, vanishing fromwherever the hell it came from, I noticed this because through some heh heh casual observations of your fights that they _do _in fact have blood! So, while her _machine _parts could easily be repaired, Juuhachigous _human _parts would still require full healing!

So! By my _expert scientific deductions_, I have concluded that Juunanagou took that one senzu bean to go heal Juuhachigou! Now, all we need to do is continue to gather data and find out where she is and--"

Mom. Chizuru cut her own mother off from her game, her voice strong, We _have _a freaking psychic sitting here. She gestured towards the glossy-eyed Azuuma.

Oh, go and _ruin _my fun, why dont you? Washuu mock pouted.

Is it alright if we ask her about where Juuhachigou is? Mirai Trunks asked, directed towards Washuu and Tenchi. We need to find her before Cell figures it out! We werent able to help Juunanagou, but maybe we can help her!

The couple looked at each other. As Azuumas parents were away not that either of them would care about asking to use her powers the two were the next in charge of the young girl.

Just as long as you dont take her with you, Washuu said, looking back towards the youth from the future. I know youve probably heard Bejita rant and rave about how skilled she is already, but I know _I _couldnt live with myself if something happened to her out there.

Mirai Trunks nodded his head. I understand, Washuu. Ill just ask her where to go.

He didnt even need to go to her. Azuuma had slid herself off of the ledge where the large dinning table was and had made her way across the floor and towards Trunks. She looked up at him, her eyes no longer glossy or glazed; they held light, as if in expectation. Trunks knelt down before the child, looking down at her.

Can you tell me where the androerr, I mean, _cyborg_, named Juuhachigou is? Trunks asked in a soft voice, catching himself in referring to her by the old term, feeling Washuus green eyes barring down on him.

Her powers arent honed yet, Washuu explained, She needs something connected to Juuhachigou to find her.

With a nod of his head, Trunks looked over towards the table. Maybe it was _fate _that had caused Juunanagou to drop that senzu bean right before the end. Reaching out, he took the bean and held it out for Azuuma to take. The girl looked down at his open palm, then up at him; nervousness seemed to have crossed over her face.

Dont be afraid. Trunks offered.

Not afraid. Azuuma said starkly, a brief glare similar to their shared father flashing across her young features. Not of this.

What are you afraid of, then? Trunks asked, arching an eyebrow. It was odd how similar the pair looked, despite their different hair and eye colors. Azuuma snatched the bean from him.

Future. She said quietly, taking a step back from the youth. Trunks was going to ask what she meant by that, but decided against it. Maybe it was too complicated for him to understand.

Opening her hands, Azuuma looked down at the singular bean that rested there. Despite Yamies hot body temperature, the bean had endured and was perfectly fine. As she store at it, her eyes became empty pits; the light no longer reflected off of them. Studying it intently, her tail twitched behind her before she spoke.

Far away. She said in an almost mystical tone, Onan island. Shes south, south-west. Aboutfive...hunderedmiles away from shore. Hurt, and bleeding. Juurokugou She slowly pronounced the two words, including a name she hadnt heard yet, which caused Trunks to become baffled. He had heard of her powers, yes, but he had no idea that it was this strong! She learned the name of the other android assisting them.

Juurokugou Azuuma repeated again, Is helping her. In a cave. Lots of palm treeshide the cave. He cant help. She Looking up, she met Trunks gaze, her eyes still glossy. Shes_dying_brotherJuunanagougot bean to help, to save her. Thats all he wanted with this. She held the bean out towards Trunks as she said this.

Slowly, Trunks reached for the bean and took it. For a moment, he dwelled on his thoughts. If Juuhachigou died, then Cell wouldnt prevail in the end. Theyd find a way to stop him. Butsomehow he suddenly felt _guilty _knowing this. There was something in Azuumas carefully spoken words that shook him.

Juunanagou was rushing. He only had taken _one_ senzu bean, when there were surly to have been dozens. He didnt seem too willing to fight; only to clear a path for himself. More over, the fact that neither of the androids seemed any desire to kill

_All he wanted with this_.

Trunks had to shake the thoughts from his head. He looked back into the eyes of Azuuma, who continued to stare starkly at him. Thank you, Azuuma. I appreciate it. Rising up to his full height, Trunks pocketed the senzu bean, turning on his heel. Does anyone want to come with? I dont think the andr_cyborgs _will be receptive of us coming over.

I dont think Ill be of much help, guys, Yamcha admitted sheepishly, Im nothing compared to the rest of you

Ill come, Kuririn offered, I feel outmatched too, but Ill sure as hell try! Trunks gave a nod of his head; he briefly looked over towards Ryoko and Tenchi, though he already knew the answer to _that _question.

What happened to Mirai Yamara? Tenchi asked instead, looking into the pale eyes of her partner.

Sheshe stayed behind to distract Cell, Trunks said darkly, his fists clenching. I didnt want her to, but someone had toI just hope by Kami-sama shes alright

Shes fine. Azuuma responded, causing Trunks to look back down at her. Mama and Papa are back.

Good to know, Trunks said with a weak smile down at the girl who shared the blood of his father. It made him feel a little bit more at ease knowing that.

We should probably get going, Trunks, Kuririn stated, walking towards the sliding glass doors surrounding the living room.

Yeah, Trunks gave a small nod of his head and followed after the shorter man. But, before he could step outside, he turned his attention back at Azuuma. Azuumawhat is it that youre afraid of?

Once again, the girls eyes grew distant and glossy. Slowly, she lifted her gaze from the floor up into Trunks blue eyes. The worldends. She said softly, before turning away from him and scurrying back to the dining room table, hiding behind her cousin Chizuru.

Its your fucking fault for choosing that form, jackass! Watzus scream pierced through the skies as she and Bejita pursued the semi-perfect Cell.

The two had been winding down on him over and over again; though with his impressive healing powers, it was proving quite difficult. In the Room of Spirit and Time, both Bejita and Watzu had gained advanced Super Saiya-jin forms. While it increased power dramatically, it severely lowered speed. Watzu had opted _not _to use the form for that, though her power alone wasnt quite enough, and Bejitas slowed speed couldnt deal enough damage quick enough either.

But my power is _far _superior to yours! Bejita scoffed, his palm shooting out towards the fleeing Cell, firing multiple spheres of blue chi towards him.

Cell knew he was outmatched. With that extra year of training, even without the advanced form, Watzu was enough to give him a bit of a problem. Bejita, on the other hand, with that form he posed a serious threat; but due to the slow speed he now possessed, Cell was able to avoid his attacks easily.

Spinning, Cell batted one of the spheres aside, only to meet Watzu head-on, who slammed her leg hard into his side.

Yeah, but power aint worth shit if you cant fucking _use _it! She hissed up towards her mate, her fingers lacing together and hitting Cell hard in the back.

Wouldnt you rather have the _power _to end this then to trudge away with _speed?_ Bejita retorted, catching up with Cell and appearing under him, releasing a powerful Big Bang Attack towards the stunned creature.

Power _and _speed is where its at, Veggie! Watzu countered with a powerful blast of green chi of her own, the two energies colliding together around Cell, who let out a holler of pain. And Ive got both!

Im _still _stronger then you, woman! Bejita shot a glare up towards his mate, past the brilliant flash of color overhead.

Yeah, but you and I know _both_ that I can kick your ass in that form, _thanks to _my superior speed! The collision disbursed, revealing Cell still quite alive, his limbs already regenerating. Fuck! This _bastard_ just wont go down!

You imbeciles! Cell raged, You cant kill me; even though I am yet imperfect, I am still a _god _compared to you two!

Like _fuck_ you are! Watzu shouted, _Youre _the one running from _us_!

Weve got you cornered, Bejita said with a confident grin as always, Sooner or later, well _destroy _you utterly and _completely_.

With my regenerative powers, I find this highly unlikely!

Hmph! Lets finish this! Bejita pointed his flat palm towards Cell, his face twisted into his ever-present scowl.

Cell had other ideas, however. Before either Watzu or Bejita could charge their attacks, he pointed his palms towards them and fired two blasts out at them, Watzu nimbly dodging. Bejita, unable to move away in time, held his palms outwards towards the blast and caught it in his hands. The blast was strong enough to begin to push the Super Saiya-jin backwards, Bejita gritting his teeth as he attempted to shove it off of himself.

It wasnt until a third beam pierced through the sky that it gave him this opportunity. The classic spiraling beam of the Makankosappo attack cut through Cells chest like a hot knife through butter, causing the genetic monstrosity to lose his focus. Bejita threw the beam aside, where it collided with the nearby forest below.

The Nameless Namek hovered over where the trio was, his fingers still extended in the pose used to charge the attack. Weve got you cornered now, Cell, He said in an icy tone, his black eyes piercing through Cell even as his wound healed. Mirai Yamara also appeared on the scene, appearing opposite of Piccolo, the glowing red blade of the Tenchiken extending before her.

Cell was utterly cornered. With two powerful Super Saiya-jins on either side of him, a powerful Namekian before him, and a youth from the future behind him. For a moment, he felt fear; he knew he was no match for any of them, even _with _his new form.

Cell was going over the options in his mind when he felt a twinge of power, down to the south; the aura belonged to that purple-haired boy who had tried to stop him from obtaining Juunanagou. He was moving swiftly. Cell found himself grinning, knowing that this boy would now lead him to Juuhachigou the only roadblock that halted his path to perfection.

Before anyone could react, Cell closed his eyes and snapped his hands to the side of his face. Taiyo Ken! He shouted, a blinding blast of light radiating from his body, temporarily destroying the eyesight of those surrounding him.

Cell knew that if he flew, theyd be able to track him. And, quite frankly, he liked the odds better of fighting Trunks on his own then four super-powered beings. Dropping down from the skies, Cell lowered his aura down to nil and dashed along the ground, following the trail of energy that Mirai Trunks was leaving behind.

Soonsoon _perfection _would be his!

Shit! Watzu seethed, I _hate_ that fucking technique! She rubbed her sensitive eyes, the vision slowly returning to them. Oh, she wasnt so mad about the loss of her eyesight, oh no; it was that Cell had up and _vanished_ as far as auras were concerned. Damnit, that little bastard got away!

He must be moving along the ground, Piccolo noted, his eyes scanning the dense forest of trees, not seeing any movement, Hell know wed be tracking him otherwise.

W-wait a second Mirai Yamara blinked her eyes, looking towards the direction of the south. I feel Trunks aura! And hes moving fast! He mustve found out where Juuhachigou is hiding

So thats why Cell fled, he wanted to find her, The Namekian observed.

Then let us not waste anymore time! We must head off Cell! Bejita, surprisingly, dropped his advanced form, though he kept his hair the brilliant shade of gold of a Super Saiya-jin.

_Now _you drop it. Watzu commented sarcastically as the quartet took off into the air, following the energy Trunks produced.

_Damnit._

Mirai Trunks could feel the energies of those left behind to face Cell coming after him. As he and Kuririn flew over the vast ocean below their feet, he knew that the only reason why that quartet would be coming after him was that Cell had sensed his energy.

This was not good.

But, according to what he had gotten from Azuuma earlier, they should be nearing their destination.

Were about five hundred miles away from shore by now, Trunks, Kuririn informed, his voice slightly strained. He, too, sensed the auras of their allies coming towards them. Dont worry, well make it in time.

I can only hope

As they continued over the horizon, Kuririn pointed ahead of them. Look! There it is! Thats _gotta _be it!

Before the duo rested a moderately sized island, covered in beautiful, lush palm trees. The island had some depth to it as well; with rolling hillsides and a bit of a mountain face residing over the palms, as if it was their king. Naturally, they could not sense anything. Landing gently on the soft grass, both the Human and demi-Saiya-jin reduced their auras. With any luck, Cell would pick one of the surrounding islands instead of this one.

She said a cave hidden by palms, right? Kuririn asked Trunks as the pair walked towards the mountain face before them. Trunks gave a simple nod of his head in response. Our best bet is over by that mountain.

Yeah. Trunks was a but uneasy right now. He wanted to get out of the daylight quickly, so that Cell couldnt find them. But, he was also on edge because of Juuhachigou. Would she believe them when they said they wanted to help? What about of Cell? Would she attack them as soon as they give her the senzu bean? Couldthey really trust the judgment of a little girl with eyes as dark as night itself?

Kuririn seemed to sense this tension in Trunks. I know this is risky going in like this, but we have to make sure Cell doesnt get her.

Yeah. Trunks couldnt muster much else right now as the two came to a grove, covered in palms and banana leaves. Lifting the leaves aside with his arm, Trunks spotted the opening to the cave, buried below the natural foliage.

Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, the towering form of Juurokugou stood at the maw. There were birds sitting on his shoulders, and a few small animals scurrying around his feet, where feed was. He probably sensed their approach and came to greet them, more or less.

What are you doing here? He inquired in his cold voice, though he spoke before either Kuririn or Trunks could answer, I do not wish to fight. Nature is in harmony here, and Juuhachigou is injured. Please leave us.

We-were not here to fight! Kuririn responded, feeling intimidated by Juurokugous massive form, We came to help! Right, Trunks? He looked up at his taller male companion, seeing how incredibly knotted-up ant tense the youth was. Trunks? Still no response, Trunks!

Oh, what? Trunks snapped out of his daze, looking down at Kuririn.

The bean!

Oh, right. Trunks had placed the senzu bean in one of the breast pockets of his jacket. Lifting his hand up, he hesitated slightly over the pocket, realizing the gravity of this situation.

Although he hadnt ever directly confronted Juunanagou and Juuhachigou in his timeline, mainly by Bulmas urgings, he was now about to do the one thing that he would have _never _thought he would ever be doing. The cyborgs he fought in his timeline were cold-hearted, ruthless killers, beings who thirsted for pain and destruction. He would have never, _ever_, thought he would be _helping _one of these monsters. Trunks was having issues facing thisbut he had to trust Azuuma.

_All he wanted with this_.

Juunanagou wanted to save his sister more then seeking revenge on those who did this to her.

More over, it was Trunks own father who started the fight. They hadnt shown any move of aggression otherwise.

The fact that the duo had _not _killed the weaker warriors when they had the chance; something they did straight off the bat in his own time.

Could it be?

Shaking these thoughts from his head, Trunks had to focus on the _now_. Cell was a much bigger threat to them then the gaggle of cyborgs, and they had to make sure he didnt get Juuhachigou, either. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the singular senzu bean.

We came togive Juuhachigou this senzu bean. He showed the bean to Juurokugou. Although the expression of the tall android did not change, something in his eyes did; they suddenly seemed softer, more_human_.

Come. He said, his voice still as robotic and inhuman as ever. He turned on his heel and proceeded into the cave, the birds fluttering away from his shoulders. Trunks and Kuririn glanced at one another, then followed after the stoic android.

The cave had a make-shift bed and some dim lighting further on in. Juuhachigou lay on the pile of banana and palm leaves, her white shirt stained red with blood. She looked sickly and pale as well; and the blood flow seemed to have not yet stopped.

Hearing them come in, she managed to crack her pale blue, blood-shot eyes open to stare at the ones lead in by Juurokugou. W-wwhat theh-hell do _you_ want? She asked between ragged breaths, this question directed towards Trunks.

They have come to help. Juurokugou explained.

H-help? Why? Juuhachigou looked dumfounded by this. She placed an arm beside her and attempted to push herself up. With a shaken arm, she managed to prop part of her torso upwards. However, as soon as she did, she winced and made a proclamation of pain, falling back down onto the makeshift bed. She held the wound in her stomach.

Y-you shouldnt move around like that! Not with your wound! Kuririn stumbled towards her as she collapsed, but realized he was just about to offer _help_ to a so-called enemy. He stopped before he took another step. Err, I mean

Things have changed, Trunks informed, feeling an uncomfortable knot form in his stomach. A new enemy has appeared named Cell. He was created by Dr. Gero as well

C-cell? Iven-ne-never heard of h-him! About to say something else, Juuhachigou cupped her hand to her mouth and coughed violently. Kuririn seemed to show concern for her, especially when she lifted her hand away with a red stain on it. But, he refrained himself from acting this time.

Try not to speak, 18. Juurokugou informed, Rest, and listen.

I-Im fine! Juuhachigou proclaimed, wiping a trail of blood from her mouth. She didnt seem intent to admit how badly she was wounded. While Mirai Yamaras blade had missed her viral organs, the wound within her continued to bleed internally. It was also becoming infected as well. While Juurokugou was capable of repairing her mechanical parts without much trouble, the human body was another matter

A-anyway Trunks continued, He was created to_absorb_ you and your brother, Juunanagou, to become perfect, in his own words.

W-what? Juuhachigous bloodshot eyes widened as she looked up at Trunks in disbelief. Hh-how c-cancan that be?

I dont know, but he came from an alternative timeline. Trunks said with darkness in his voice, Andhe already got Juunanagou.

Juuhachigou was on her feet in an instant. She stalked towards Trunks with fury behind her pale blue eyes, though she never made it that far. Before she got two feet away from her bed, she hunched over and began to cough violently again. Kuririn was before her this time, allowing the taller android to lean over him for support. Once again, blood stained her hands, though she managed to look up at Trunks with that same glance she had flashed before.

He got17? She hissed, her barred teeth stained red from the blood she had expelled from her lungs. T-that_monster!_ As she shouted this, she began to cough again.

T-take it easy! Kuririn said with concern. Juuhachigou tried to shove off of Kuririn once he said this, but found she didnt have the energy to do so.

We tried to stop him, but Cell used a Solar Flare technique to blind all of us. Trunks informed sadly, still feeling conflicted about this, We came to give you thisJuunanagou dropped it right before he was absorbed. Extending his hand, Trunks offered the senzu bean to the wounded cyborg.

That look of rage left Juuhachigous face as she looked at that sole bean. It was replaced with a look of shock and, perhaps, even sorrow, as she realized her brother had departed this world with one final gift to her. Slowly, she reached out towards the bean with her blood-stained hand, her delicate and weak fingers encircling around it, lifting it up for her to see.

That wasall he wanted with this... Trunks found himself echoing Azuumas words, as the meaning behind them became all too clear to him in this moment. Seeing the pain in Juuhachigous face, and knowing that her twin brother had wanted nothing more then to see her well again. Even vengeance was in the back of his mind, even right before the end.

Juuhachigou closed her eyes. Gathering her strength, she lifted herself from Kuririns supporting grasp, standing on her own two feet. The blood that came from her wound had stained his orange gi in the process. Slowly, she brought the bean to her lips.

Thank you, 17 She said in a distant voice, chewing on the bean and swallowing it. In an instant, her posture righted itself, her skin returned to normal and her blood-shot eyes regained their original beauty. I wont forgive that monster for what he did to you. Her fists clenched as she said this. Looking over towards Trunks, the youth felt uneasy again; would she attack him? Try to kill him? Something like that?

Instead, she asked a simple question; Where can I find that bastard who absorbed my brother?

Y-you want to _fight _Cell? Kuririn asked, looking up at Juuhachigou.

I dont want to fight him, I want to _kill _him. Juuhachigou informed with a strong intensity in her voice. I _will_ kill him for what he did to 17!

Its too dangerous! Trunks shouted, Cell is after _you_, Juuhachigou! We cant let him absorb you too!

I dont fight for _you_, I fight for _me_. Juuhachigou looked Trunks in the eyes as she said this, her determination clear within them. Besides, I _am_ stronger then he was. If you want to fight too, so be it; but_ I_ will be the one to kill Cell!

Trunks didnt feel like arguing with her, Alright, but we will do what we can to protect you from him if it comes down to it.

Fine by me. Now, where can I find him?

Hes probably on his way now, Kuririn said, We sensed him not too far offour friends are coming this way, too. They were following us, so it probably means Cell got a hint of where we are.

So, you two reveal yourselves and we let him come to us, then? Juuhachigou inquired, looking down at Kuririn.

I-I guess

Well have more then enough muscle to stop him this time! Trunks stated.

Lets go, then. With a nod to this, Trunks and Juurokugou headed out of the cave, Trunks releasing his aura enough so that he could be tracked. Kuririn went to go as well, but was stopped by Juuhachigou saying, Hey.

Turning back to her, Kuririn felt a bit apprehensive about facing this deadly female android on his own. Y-y-yeah?

Whats your name?

Um, K-kuririn? Kuririn arched an eyebrow at this question, wondering what the point was.

Kuririn, huh Juuhachigou began walking towards the entrance of the cave, passing by the smaller man. Youre a sweet guy, Kuririn.

Dumbfounded, Kuririn stood there, watching the blonde cyborg walk away. He wasnt sure if he should be scared or flattered; but hey! A girl was a girl, right? _Right?_ Realizing that he was left behind, he gave a yelp and hurriedly followed after the group.

The sun was just now beginning to dip down in the horizon. Another day was drawing to a close; but it was truly far from over.

Now all they had to dowas wait.

Juurokugou took a seat on a ledge of rock, once again collecting birds to his shoulder. The trio below him walked out into the open of the small island, feeling the cool breeze whipping up from the sea surrounding them. Each one of them were fighters; each one of them knew what was at stake. But, with Juuhachigou fighting on their side, maybe, just maybe, they had a chance.

It didnt take long for Cell to make his appearance.

There! Kuririn shouted, extending his finger towards the north-eastern horizon.

A figure approached the island, running along the water. As soon as he was spotted, the figure that was Cell called forth his aura, blasting forward with a confident smile upon his reptilian face. He saw his target before him; and behind him the auras of his adversaries lingered.

They were still too far away to make any difference to this battle.

Here he comes! Trunks shouted, calling forth the blazing golden aura of a Super Saiya-jin. Juuhachigou and Kuririn both fell into offensive positions as Cell approached them.

He obviously didnt want to pull any punches this time around. Just moments before he reached the island, he gathered more energy from within himself, blasting forward even faster then thought possible.

Cell was upon them in a flash. His fist came out and nailed Juuhachigou right in the face; his knee came out and struck Trunks gut, and in a final move, he extended his other leg to kick Kuririn in the chest.

With the two so-called protectors of the blonde android out of the way, he shot after Juuhachigou, tail lashing wildly behind him. Juuhachigou shot away from the approaching monstrosity, rage burning within her pale eyes.

So _youre _the monster that absorbed my brother! She hissed through barred teeth.

Oh, dont worry 18; youll be joining him soon! Cells tail lashed out before her, with every intent of doing the same thing to her as he had done to Juunanagou.

I doubt that! With Cell almost upon her, Juuhachigou pointed a palm right at his face, firing off a powerful blast of chi right at it. It was enough to send the genetic bug-creature reeling backwards. To which, Juuhachigou lashed out with her leg, kicking him as hard as she could in his sides.

However, she found her kick had no effect. Cell grabbed onto her leg as she looked at him with a stunned expression, amazed that it had done _nothing _to deter him. With a cocky grin, he lifted her high above his head and threw her hard into the ground, creating a massive crevasse. This caused the birds nesting for the night to scatter into the skies; including the ones Juurokugou had gathered together.

He looked displeased.

Now to end this! Cells tail lashed back down towards the momentarily stunned Juuhachigou, the tip expanding as it had with her brother.

Kienzan! Kuririns voice cut through the evening skies, a glowing disk of golden energy shot towards Cell. Without much time to react, Cells tail cut off towards the base, the tip contracting once again and collapsing to the ground.

Kuririn was upon Cell in a moment, firing a charged Kamehameha beam at point-blank upon the monster. Trunks appeared behind the energy blast created by the Kamehameha, firing off a Burning Attack towards it. The collision of the two energies ruptured together, and surly that monster wouldve been _destroyed _by the force

When the energies cleared and the dust vanished, Cell remained where he was, his wounds healing and his tail regenerating.

W-what? Trunks gasped, almost_ certain_ that the attack shouldve done more damage then that! Cell, however, didnt gloat this time around; instead, he turned towards Trunks, a fist extended. As he drew it back, a blade of glowing blue energy appeared upon his arm, and with one mighty punch, he threw the blade directly at Trunks abdomen.

The Light Hawk Wing hit the youth from the future full-force, throwing him down across the ocean and far into the horizon; far out of the way. Kuririn watched with horror as he saw Trunks get knocked aside like a rag-doll with just one little attack; how could Cell be so strong?

Now, for you, little man. Cell turned his attention towards Kuririn, calling forth another Light Hawk Wing to pummel the weaker, shorter man with. After seeing the wing easily toss a Super Saiya-jin aside, fear painted itself across Kuririns face as he began to back up, away from the maniac creature before him.

Cell, however, was stopped before he could literally clean the floor with Kuririns body. Juuhachigou rose from within the crater her body had created, releasing multiple burst of golden chi out towards the demonic figure that stood before her.

Her attacks, however, proved ineffective in the end, Cells arm reaching through the wake of the blasts to wrap around her slender throat. Without much effort at all, he thrust the blonde woman against the cliff-face behind them, creating a massive indentation within it.

Ah, thats no way to play with your future-god. He said in a mock scolding tone, After all, were to be one soon, arent we?

Juuhachigou spat on Cells face, her face as cold and determined as ever. Like hell we will! Ill detonate first!

Oh come now, that was just _low_, Cell commented in a sarcastic tone, the hand around Juuhachigous throat tightening. He wiped the spit on his face off with his free hand. You, detonating? Dont make me laugh! I have you where I want you, girl! It would only take me a second to devour you whole, and it would take you far too much time to gather the energy to self destruct! Isnt that _right_? His hand clenched further around Juuhachigous throat, causing her to grimace and struggle against him. The air was cut off from her throat, and despite her best efforts to free herself, Cells strength was just too much for her.

Now then, lets begin, shall we?

Once again, Cells tail came out and expanded, arching over his head and towards the struggling woman in his grasp. Once again, he was stopped; not by Kuririn this time, but by the blade of Mirai Trunks slicing clean through the genetic monstrosity.

His eyesight split as he was neatly cut into two pieces. The hand he had encircled around Juuhachigous throat was split in half as well; right down between the middle and index fingers. All of this was done with such skill, such precision with a sword that Juuhachigou suffered no cuts across her beautiful face.

Cell let go of her, to which she slumped to the ground and coughed loudly, trying to regain her breath. The world began to skew in half; and in a matter of moments, the two pieces of Cell fell apart from one another, collapsing towards the ground.

Trunks didnt let this go on its own; oh no. He was going to nip this in the bud right here and right now! Without even saying anything else, he fired off a massive barrage of blasts down towards the divided monster, pouring every single ounce of his energy behind his attacks. If they were going to defeat Cell, he needed to be _destroyed_; utterly and completely!

Kuririn leaped towards Juuhachigou, scooping up the still-recovering cyborg and shooting up over the island. Trunks continued his relentless attack down towards Cell, turning the evening sky into a brilliant shade of golden energy.

I dont know about you, but I didnt want to be down there. Kuririn commented as he helped Juuhachigou right herself mid-air. As he said this, the entire island hide-away had been completely consumed by Trunks attack; destroying it completely. He halted his attack once this was achieved, his hair losing its golden brilliance as he hovered there, panting heavily from exhaustion.

The ocean began to flow in where the island once was, the light of the attack slowly fading against the evening skies.

Ohyou have _got_ to be kidding me! Trunks panted, a look of absolute frustration worked its way across his entire face.

Cell had, _somehow_, managed to survive the onslaught. Apparently, the force of the attack he had fired upon Trunks had weakened the youth just enough to make the attack almost ineffective. Sure, he was missing some bits of him; but thanks to the regenerative powers of Piccolo, Ryoko and Yamie, he was already reforming.

Including the entire side of him that been cut away by Trunks sword.

T-theres really no end to thisis there? Kuririn whispered in horror, fear overtaking his entire body.

Just imagine Cell said as soon as his body was reformed enough to talk, What I will be like once I obtain _perfection!_

Thats what you think, bucko!

In all of the commotion of Trunks attacking the island with all of his might, no one noticed that those who were pursuing Cell had arrived to the scene. Watzu, naturally, was the origin of the comment, where she hovered with her arms crossed.

So, it appears as if reinforcements have arrived just in time. Cell scoffed, turning to look over his shoulder at the quartet of fighters behind him. Slowly, his eyes then turned towards the western horizon, Butthere is still enough sunlight left to--"

Shit! Everyone, close your--"

Taiyo Ken!

With just a sliver of sunlight left, Cell was still able to amplify the sliver of red light from it to use the technique. Watzus warning came out too late; only she was able to get her eyes closed in time before the blinding flash of light occurred.

The race was on.

Cell was already moving towards the blinded Juuhachigou. He knew the effect of the Solar Flare wouldnt be as strong with so little sunlight to feed off of.

Watzu opened her eyes and was after him; her palm expanded and firing blasts against his back, trying to do _anything _to get him to stop.

The blasts did their damage, burning holes into Cells back. He knew that the female Super Saiya-jin would be upon him momentarily, her newly-gained power surly enough to halt him completely from his ultimate goal.

This simply was _unacceptable_.

Cell was willing to waste defensive power to beat down this _bitch_ once and for all. As she approached him, he spun around and called forth his glowing Light Hawk Wings, which successfully absorbed the blasts Watzu fired at him. Without even wanting to spend time charging an attack, he fired a simple blast of chi towards the wings; mimicking this little _technique_ he had learned from Mirai Yamara.

Watzu had no idea what was coming.

In an instant, the Light Hawk Wings amplified the blast by over ten times, shooting towards the unsuspecting Saiya-jin. She only had time to widen her eyes in shock as the blast rocketed towards her, hitting her dead on and releasing a brilliant explosion of energy around her entire body; with only her scream of pain echoing out across the stillness.

Watzu! Came Bejitas voice, oddly referring to his mate by her actual name. He swiftly followed after her falling energy signal, managing to catch her before she plummeted into the ocean.

Cell went after his goal again. He knew the eyesight of his foes would be returning soon, he would have to make his work fast. Without even doing anything towards his goal, Juuhachigou, he lashed his tail out towards her and surrounded her within its tip. The android gave out muffled screams as she was beginning to be pulled into the monstrositys tail.

Juuhachigou! Kuririn called out, rushing towards the sound of her muffled screams in an attempt to save her. He began to punch and kick Cell, who merely let him do so. Sure, it hurt a _tad_ but it would be _nothing _given that _perfection _was just moments away! Let her go you bastard!

Like _you _can stop me _now_. Cell chuckled, the form of Juuhachigou becoming fully encased within his tail, her form slowly moving up towards his main body.

Eyesight returned to those surrounding Cell, just as the last portion of Juuhachigou disappeared inside of his body; just as the last sliver of sunlight disappeared past the horizon, marking the beginning of nightfall.

And Cells horrendous transformation had begun.

His body was already flashing brightly as portions of him began to change. His tail disappeared, his form became leaner and more muscular; his face became more human, complete with fierce eyes.

Oh, and not to mention; his battle aura increased so massively, so dramatically, that it put even Bejita in his ascended form to shame.

All he could do was laugh manically, as he made one dark, menacing statement.

Behold! For I have achieved _perfection_; and I have become nothing short of a _God _in your presence!


End file.
